Convivencia
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: Continuación de "Vacaciones en Australia" ¿Qué rumbo tomará la vida de Harry y Hermione ahora que viven juntos?, ¿será así por siempre?, ¿su amor es más grande que todo y todos? La vida muchas veces nos da lecciones muy valiosas, aprendemos de nuestros errores, como de nuestras alegrías… y esto lo vivirán Harry y Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: UN NUEVO HOGAR Y RECUENTO**

Una puerta cerrándose, unos pasos por el pasillo y el golpe de unas cosas cayendo sobre el piso fue lo que alertó a la señora Black y al elfo Kreacher de que tenían "intrusos". La cortina que ocultaba a la antigua señora de la casa se corrió en menos de un segundo y al instante empezó a gritar toda clase de blasfemias a los recién llegados…

— ¡SABANDIJA!, ¡TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE!, ¡SANGRES SUCIAS!… — fueron unas de las palabras que alcanzó a gritar antes de verse nuevamente cubierta por la cortina y callando su estruendosa voz.

— ¡Kreacher ven aquí! — se escuchó una voz masculina.

Una explosión y una figura deforme, vieja, con unas enormes orejas y mala cara Apareció ante los ojos de los presentes.

— ¿Diga amo?… — graznó el elfo haciendo una reverencia aprovechando para maldecir — ¡vuelve a la casa de mi ama con su asquerosa sangre sucia, mancha con su peste la buena casa de mi ama, Kreacher estaría encantado de haberlo traicionado a él también pero ya es tarde porque no están las buenas y amables señoritas Cissy y Bella! — susurró, aunque muy audible para las dos personas.

— ¡Basta Kreacher!, te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar de cualquier Mortífago en esta casa, incluyendo tu queridísima señora Black — ordenó el hombre, usando un tono irónico al referirse a la madre de su padrino.

— Como usted diga amo… — dijo servicial el elfo, aunque por su mente cruzaran más insultos hacia ellos.

— Y también quiero dejar de oír las palabras "sangre sucia", "traidor a la sangre", o cualquier otro apelativo hacia toda persona, ¿entendido? — lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados a través de sus anteojos redondos.

— Si amo — dijo a regañadientes.

— Bien, — asintió conforme — a partir de hoy vamos a vivir aquí y…

— El amo y la… hija de muggles mancharan la casa… Black al vivir como dos… — empezó a murmurar Kreacher tratando por todos los medios seguir las órdenes de aquel hombre.

— ¡Es suficiente!, — exclamó enojado — ¡te prohíbo que hagas cualquier tipo de comentario ofensivo!, desde ahora en adelante si no eres amable me veré en la necesidad de dejarte libre, y eso no te gustaría ¿verdad? — preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras veía al elfo temblar literalmente de pies a cabeza.

— ¡No amo, por supuesto que no, a Kreacher lo haría muy infeliz si no lo dejara vivir en la casa de su… de su persona amo! — dijo con innumerables de reverencias hacia ambos.

— De acuerdo… más tarde hablaremos contigo Kreacher por lo pronto nos instalaremos y luego haremos algunos cambios.

— Si amo, como ordene, Kreacher está para servir a los amos. Permítanme llevar las pertenecías del amo a su nueva alcoba.

Con una última reverencia Kreacher Desapareció y se llevó las pertenencias de los recién llegados a una habitación.

* * *

Un suspiro salió de los labios de ambos y se giraron a ver su nuevo hogar y a ellos mismos.

Miel y esmeralda de encontraron y en los rostros de ambos se formó una sonrisa de infinita felicidad y a la vez un angustiante miedo.

— Entonces… — habló la voz femenina.

— ¡Hogar dulce hogar! — terminó la voz masculina.

Ambos rieron y se fundieron en un abrazo.

— ¡Te amo Hermione Granger!

— ¡Y yo a ti Harry Potter!

Contuvieron la respiración y cerraron los ojos cuándo sus labios se unieron en el más tierno de los besos.

Apenas hace unas horas habían llegado de Australia de unas vacaciones con sus amigos y fueron a la casa de los Weasley dónde comieron y ahora estaban en su casa, su hogar.

Durante su estancia en Australia habían pasado muchas cosas y aunque casi todo pasó en una semana, lo cual los tenía sorprendidos a todos, fueron las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas. Sin preocuparse de nada… o eso pensaron al llegar.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Padma, Dean, Seamus y Parvati habían pasado tres semanas en el hotel Hillsdale en Australia.

En el primer día Ron y Luna al igual que Harry y Hermione se hicieron novios.

En una semana pasó de TODO. Peleas, reconciliaciones, celos, Quidditch, salidas, planeaciones de una fiesta sorpresa (la cual se realizó, aunque no fue sorpresa), encuentros con viejas y nuevas personas. Entre ellas, Viktor, el jugador búlgaro, el cual seguía detrás de Hermione y esto causó una muy fuerte pelea entre Harry y Hermione a tal grado que éste por poco se marcha para siempre sino es por la castaña que logró arreglar las cosas.

También conocieron a nuevas personas, como Matt, Gretel, y Richard Wilson.

El primero, empleado del hotel y muy buen amigo de los chicos; la segunda, empleada de una Biblioteca la cual es entrada al mundo mágico en Australia y que ocasionó celos en Hermione al interesarse por un momento en Harry, aunque luego aclararon las cosas y se hicieron amigas. Y Richard Wilson, miembro del Ministerio de Magia Australiano trabajando encubierto como taxista.

En fin, al finalizar la semana más… interesante de sus vacaciones, Hermione terminó su relación con sus padres por haber tomado la decisión de vivir con Harry y ellos se opusieron, por supuesto. Se gritaron de todo y sus padres, o más bien su padre, le dijo en pocas palabras que mientras estuviera con el ojiverde no le interesaba saber nada de ella. Esto la devastó.

Si bien después de eso trató de comunicarse con ellos, los llamó, les envió cartas, etc., se dio por vencida al nunca recibir respuesta.

Todo esto se dio luego de que Harry se fuera. Hermione y Ron lo buscaron y encontraron, pero sólo Hermione pudo hacerlo volver y arreglar las cosas.

Esa noche arregló todo con él y se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su "mejor amigo". Por la mañana Harry le propuso vivir juntos y encantada aceptó y es lo que nos trae de vuelta a la historia.

Parados en el inicio de las escaleras, besándose, mientras su mente no se imagina lo que les depara el futuro, los problemas que se avecinan y la posible separación o unión de por vida a su persona amada.

Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

Nota de la autora: despues de muchos años, finalmente les traigo la continuacion de mi fic "Vacaciones en Australia", si no lo han leido, les recomiendo que lo lean primero.

De antemano, muchas gracias a quienes me dejan review, me agregan a favoritos, o me siguen.

Actualizacion semanal, esperenla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: DIFERENCIAS EN GRIMMAULD PLACE**

Sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento se romperían, caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación siguiendo las indicaciones de Hermione mientras ésta no se decidía en dónde quería el maldito diván.

Cuándo Hermione le pidió ése día que ocuparan otra habitación a la que les asignó Kreacher y diciendo que ahora que podían hacer magia sería más sencillo, Harry para alardear e impresionarla le expresó que él podía trasladar todas las cosas a ahí al estilo muggle; como se arrepentía ahora.

Su rostro estaba bañado en sudor y su espalda lo estaba matando. ¿Cómo un simple accesorio de madera podía pesar tanto?, se preguntó mientras lo arrastraba por cada rincón de la habitación pues Hermione no se decidía en dónde lo quería.

— Mmm… creo que se veía mejor al lado de la ventana… — dijo Hermione más para sí misma, aunque Harry captó el mensaje y dio un suspiro de resignación mientras se giraba a ver la ventana que decía la castaña, sus ojos se ampliaron cuándo la vista le jugaba una mala pasada y en lugar de ver metro y medio para la ventana veía más del triple.

— Hermione… — dijo en un hilito de voz.

— ¿O mejor al lado de la puerta? — no lo escuchó. Harry volteó hacia la puerta y se vio a sí mismo a más de 100 metros de ésta.

— Hermione, amor… — su voz era casi un susurro.

— No sé… ¿en la ventana o en la puerta? — decía Hermione mientras se tomaba la barbilla con aire pensativo.

— Yo creo que aquí está perfecto — se hizo escuchar Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hermione se giró hacia él para protestar, pero al ver el estado de su novio suspiró con una sonrisa.

— Te dije que era mejor al estilo mágico… ¿quieres cambiar de idea? — preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a él en el diván.

Harry asintió jadeantemente mientras se recostaba en el regazo de su novia y cerraba los ojos.

— Kreacher — llamó Hermione.

— ¿Si señorita? — contestó Kreacher al Aparecer.

Aunque habían pasado sólo dos días desde que se habían alojado en la antigua mansión Black, el viejo elfo había acatado en ese tiempo muy bien las peticiones de Harry.

No volvió a ser descortés con ninguno de los dos ni con sus amigos, aunque éstos aun no iban a visitarlos, pero cuándo los mencionaba el elfo simplemente no decía nada, ni bueno ni malo.

— ¿Podrías traer dos cervezas de mantequilla, por favor? — pidió Harry en un susurro y con los ojos aun cerrados mientras Hermione le acariciaba el cabello.

— Enseguida — y con un crack ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

El resto del día se la pasaron arreglando la habitación mientras Kreacher se ocupaba de guardar todas las cosas oscuras y pertenecientes a la familia Black en el viejo cuarto de Buckbeak para después deshacerse de ellas, aunque las cosas inofensivas se las regalarían al elfo.

Fue un alivio para Harry poder usar su varita, aunque durante varias ocasiones descubrió a Hermione burlándose de él no le molestó porque se las cobraría por la noche, pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La castaña al observar tal sonrisa rápidamente enmudeció y siguió con su tarea de colgar nuevas cortinas.

El cuarto estaba quedando perfecto, tenía una cama muy amplia al centró de la habitación, un ropero antiguo, un peinador, dos mesitas de noche colocadas a cada lado de la cama; el diván finalmente ganó su lugar al lado de la ventana. Las paredes las tapizaron con un papel color escarlata y pedazos dorados en conmemoración a su casa en Hogwarts.

Casi a las cuatro de la tarde, cuando ya no pudieron objetar más con Kreacher sobre ir a comer, bajaron a la cocina dónde el elfo tenía desde hace horas la comida hecha.

Aunque Harry no volvió a hacer trabajo al estilo muggle aún se sentía sumamente cansado, mientras comía, o más bien devoraba todo a su alcance, resistía el impulso de bostezar, no obstante, eso no fue motivo para que al finalizar de comer se dirigieran de nuevo a la habitación, dónde Harry se acostara boca abajo en la cama y suspirara pesadamente por el cansancio y el dolor de espalda.

Hermione sigilosamente se subió a su espalda baja y empezó a masajear la espalda de Harry lentamente mientras éste sonreía por el gesto; siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

— ¿Te duele mucho? — preguntó tímidamente Hermione mientras seguía masajeando la espalda de su novio.

— Más o menos — dijo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la caricia.

Hermione continúo en aquella acción por unos minutos más hasta que sintió la respiración acompasada de Harry y supo que se había quedado dormido, lentamente bajó de su espalda y se acostó a su lado.

Permaneció unos minutos observándolo mientras él dormía plácidamente boca abajo.

De pronto un fuerte ronquido salió de la boca de Harry y Hermione empezó a reír a carcajadas.

— Que buen actor eres Harry — le dijo riendo.

El moreno siguió fingiendo dormir, pero rápidamente se volvió y aprisionó a Hermione con sus brazos como si se tratara de un enorme oso de felpa, casi cortándole la respiración.

— ¡Harry… no puedo… respirar! — se quejó la castaña apartándolo.

Harry no le hizo caso y la abrazó recostándola en su pecho, Hermione se enojó y lo pellizcó ocasionando que al fin abriera los ojos.

— ¿Por qué ha sido eso? — se quejó sobándose el brazo.

— ¡Tonto! — le dijo enojada la castaña levantándose de la cama.

Éste sonrió y rápidamente se levantó abrazándola delicadamente por la cintura.

— ¿Estás enojada? — preguntó respirando en su nuca, haciéndole erizar cada vello de ésta.

— Si — dijo cruzándose de brazos y moviéndose incómodamente para liberarse del abrazo de su novio.

— ¿En serio? — susurró en su cuello.

— Aja — fue lo único que pudo articular la aludida.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó intencionadamente arrastrando sus labios por el cuello de la castaña.

— Porque… — empezó, aunque no supo que más decir, por supuesto que no estaba enojada, lo único que quería es que la besara de una maldita vez.

— ¿Si? — insistió acariciando su cintura y besando completamente el cuello de Hermione; disfrutando de lo nerviosa que estaba entre sus brazos.

Hermione no resistió más y se dio media vuelta bruscamente besándolo de lleno en los labios mientras Harry trataba de suprimir la risa por la ansiedad con que lo besaba.

No pasó menos de un segundo cuándo Harry respondió a la caricia metiendo sus manos bajó la blusa de Hermione y acariciándole la espalda mientras profundizaba el beso.

Permanecieron en eso durante varios minutos hasta que el bendito oxigeno los hizo separarse clamando su atención.

— Casi me dejas sin respiración hace un minuto — se quejó Hermione respirando entrecortadamente.

— En cambio tú si me dejaste sin respiración ahora — le respondió con picardía.

— Ja, ja — rio con sarcasmo alejándose de Harry y sentándose en la cama.

Los ojos de Harry se encendieron al verla ahí, aunque lo disimuló muy bien mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— Será una lástima cuándo volvamos a Hogwarts — comentó Harry.

— ¿Por qué? — quiso saber la castaña.

— Ya no tendremos un lugar para estar a solas y única y completamente para nosotros — se lamentó.

— Pero estaremos con nuestros amigos, veremos a todos… a Hagrid, McGonagall… — empezó a enumerar, pero al ver que Harry arqueaba una ceja cuándo nombró a la nueva Directora agregó — bien, tal vez McGonagall no tanto, pero estarán todos los demás… Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville…

— Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Filch, la señora Norris, Peeves… oh sí, ¡me muero por regresar! — expresó con sarcasmo ganándose un almohadazo por parte de Hermione.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero… — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Si bueno… tú sabes, sólo jugaba… — se rascó la nuca, apenado — y quien sabe, tal vez este año si logre ganarte por mis méritos — le dijo en tono juguetón sacándole la lengua.

Hermione rio al ver tal acto.

— Si, tal vez… — dijo en tono burlón — cambiando un poco de tema, estaba pensando en lo de contratar a Dobby — empezó a decir.

— ¿Qué con eso? — arqueó una ceja Harry.

— Creo que es, un poco, una mala idea… — arrugó el entrecejo ligeramente — tú sabes, Kreacher ha trabajado en ésta casa por años, al igual que su familia y no creo que vea con buenos ojos el que venga alguien a usurpar, por decirlo de alguna forma, el lugar que ha tenido su familia por generaciones.

— Tal vez tengas razón, — meditó — pero tienes que admitir que Kreacher ya está muy viejo como para estar a cargo de una casa tan grande como esta, — expuso — ¡capaz y en una de ésas estira la pata y nos deja desamparados! — agregó en tono grave ganándose una mirada iracunda de Hermione.

— ¡Eso no es gracioso, es un ser con vida del que hablas!… — dijo enojada — y bueno, creo que tienes razón… — Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione lo interrumpió — no en el sentido de que estire la pata… bueno si, pero… ¡ashh!, haces que me confunda… lo que quiero decir es que Dobby va a ser una gran ayuda para nosotros, pero para Kreacher será…

— Como un clavo en el…

— Si, ya entendí… — dijo rápidamente Hermione — estás consiente de que viviremos un infierno ¿verdad?

— Si… — asintió — aunque no tanto como Kreacher — dijo en un susurro y con una risilla.

— ¿Qué? — no lo alcanzó a escuchar Hermione.

— Nada… sólo decía que tal vez con el tiempo se lleven bien, quien sabe, hasta ser amigos.

— Eso espero — dijo con un suspiro Hermione.

— De todas formas, ya no podemos decirle que no a Dobby, tú viste su rostro cuándo se lo dijimos, está muy feliz con la idea de servirnos.

— Quizás — dijo Hermione recordando cuándo Harry y ella hablaron con Kreacher el día anterior y le pidieron que trabajara para ellos, por supuesto con un sueldo y vacaciones.

Recordaba perfectamente cuándo Dobby se Apareció luego de que lo llamara Harry y como prácticamente lloró a moco tendido… no podía romperle la ilusión ahora.

— Llega mañana ¿verdad? — preguntó Hermione haciendo memoria.

— Si, mañana al anochecer.

— Tenemos que planear como decírselo a Kreacher… — dijo con cara de circunstancia Hermione.

— Mañana durante la cena… — dijo rápidamente Harry, la castaña lo vio confundida — es que no quiero que se enoje y nos eche algún veneno en la comida para vengarse — dijo tímido. Hermione bufó en desacuerdo, pero al final aceptó.

* * *

Por ese día Harry y Hermione prefirieron dejar de organizar su habitación, aunque ya estaba lista, sólo que por el cansancio ninguno lo notó.

Durmieron el resto de la tarde hasta que Kreacher les llevó la cena a su recámara; el elfo había seguido guardando cosas durante todo el tiempo, y seguía limpiando fervorosamente cada rincón.

Harry prefirió no hacerle pagar nada a Hermione por esa noche, la verdad estaba hecho polvo y no tenía fuerzas ni para pestañear.

Al día siguiente se levantaron cuándo el sol les daba por completo en la cara y entraba con mucha fuerza por entre las cortinas.

Como su alcoba ya la tenían lista Harry quiso arreglar la de Sirius, aunque Hermione no estaba muy segura pues no quería verlo triste.

Con cada cosa que veía Harry, le hacía recordar más a su difunto padrino.

El cuarto estaba tapizado con fotos y escudos de Gryffindor, encontraron centenares de fotografías y cartas de los padres de Harry, el Profesor Lupin y por desgracia también de Peter Pettigrew.

Las fotos que más le gustaron a Harry fueron las de Lupin, Sirius y su papá juntos con el uniforme de Hogwarts y una reluciente sonrisa plasmada en cada rostro mientras se abrazaban y saludaban a la cámara.

También había algunas fotos de la boda de sus padres acompañados por Sirius, definitivamente todos tenían razón al decir que Harry era la viva estampa de James, excepto por los ojos, tenía el característico brillo y color de los de su madre.

Una foto que le encanto e hizo reír hasta hacer llorar de la risa a Hermione fue una de Harry de bebé montado en una escoba perseguido por su padre y una Lily que veía divertida la escena. Hermione luego de ver la foto no podía evitar apretar los labios cuándo veía a Harry para no soltar una carcajada.

En fin, entre fotos, cartas y mucho polvo, encontraron muchas cosas del colegio, túnicas, un bosquejo del Mapa del Merodeador, aunque más bien parecían garabatos en un pergamino tachados varias veces y con borrones de algunos pasillos equivocados; encontraron revistas de motocicletas muggles y para desagrado de Hermione, revistas de muggles en trajes de baño.

Harry recibió un buen golpe cuándo fue sorprendido viendo una de tales revistas por Hermione, quien enfadada las quemó todas y no le habló a Harry durante más de una hora.

— Pero si sólo estaba buscando de que fecha eran — se había excusado Harry.

— ¡Si claro, y mientras tanto ves también a esas flacuchas anoréxicas! — dijo Hermione enojada.

Él prefirió no insistir hasta que se le pasara el coraje a la castaña.

Casi dos horas después Hermione le volvió a hablar sin embargo aún se le notaba levemente molesta pero ya no discutió al respecto.

Resultó muy gratificante haber decidido limpiar esa habitación, ahora el pequeño álbum que tenía Harry con fotos de sus padres y amigos se veía casi del doble de grosor por la cantidad de fotos que añadió.

* * *

Por la noche y ya no pudiendo postergar más hablar con Kreacher bajaron a cenar y esperando la Tercera Guerra Mundial como mínimo.

— Kreacher tenemos que comunicarte algo — empezó a decir esa noche Harry durante la cena mientras el elfo se ocupaba de atenderlos.

— ¿Qué podrá ser amo? — preguntó mientras le servía más estofado.

— Pues… — una explosión lo interrumpió a la vez que Dobby Aparecía en la cocina con una reluciente sonrisa y enfundado en mullidos suéteres muy conocidos para Hermione.

— ¡Dobby ya está aquí Harry Potter, señor! — dijo eufóricamente mientras hacía una reverencia para los presentes.

— Hola Dobby… te decía Kreacher, desde hoy Dobby va a trabajar contigo — expresó Harry mirando al elfo.

Kreacher miró con los ojos desorbitados a Harry y luego a Dobby para finalmente desplomarse en el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: PELEA ENTRE ELFOS**

Una explosión sacudió toda la mansión Black.

— ¡Otra vez no! — se quejó Harry.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! — inquirió Hermione con temor mientras salía del baño con el pelo húmedo y arreglándose la blusa.

— ¡Ellos otra vez!, — dijo Harry con fastidio mientras apuntaba a la puerta — ¡KREACHER!, ¡DOBBY! — vociferó iracundo.

Dos pequeñas explosiones se escucharon en la alcoba de Harry y Hermione mientras se Aparecían los elfos peleando por ver quien atendía primero al amo.

Dobby avanzó para hacer su muy conocida reverencia, pero Kreacher le metió el pie y éste tropezó no sin antes lograrse agarrar del delantal del viejo Kreacher llevándoselo junto a él hacia el suelo.

— ¡¿Si amo?! — preguntaron enérgicamente desde el suelo.

Harry echaba prácticamente chispas por los ojos mientras los observaba y Hermione los miraba con lastima.

Desde el día en que Dobby puso un pie en esa casa los dos se peleaban constantemente por ver quien les servía mejor. Esto entristecía mucho a Hermione ya que cuándo observaba a los elfos, sin que éstos se dieran cuenta, ellos se lanzaban maldiciones o se golpeaban con cualquier cosa a la mano.

— ¡Ya me harté!… ¡llevan tres días con esta estúpida pelea!… ¡si no se empiezan a llevar bien desde YA, los dejare libres a los dos! — dijo con los dientes apretados Harry para no gritar.

Ambos elfos temblaron de pies a cabeza al escuchar las últimas palabras y asintieron enérgicamente.

— Y que les quede claro… ¡es una ORDEN! — terminó de decir Harry apuntándolos con el dedo, amenazante.

Las pequeñas criaturas volvieron a asentir febrilmente para luego Desaparecer de la habitación.

Harry tenía las orejas rojas del coraje mientras seguía viendo el lugar dónde habían estado los dos elfos, lentamente se giró a ver a Hermione y al advertir su mirada abrió la boca.

— No lo digas siquiera — dijo controlando su voz.

— Te lo dije — dijo con suficiencia Hermione caminando al peinador.

— ¡PUES NO ME IMPORTA SI ME LO HABÍAS DICHO!, ¡ESOS ESTÚPIDOS ELFOS TIENEN LA CULPA DE TODO Y TÚ TAMBIÉN POR NO DECIRME NADA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO CON RESPECTO A CONTRATAR A DOBBY! — gritó perdiendo los estribos.

Hermione, que en ese tiempo estuvo desenredándose el cabello, se levantó ofendida.

— ¡TE LO DIJE, PERO NO ME HICISTE CASO!, ¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE APARTE DE IDIOTA ESTÉS SORDO!, ¡ASÍ QUE NO TE DESQUITES CONMIGO! — vociferó mientras le arrojaba el cepillo y salía dando un portazo.

Harry se quedó en la habitación unos minutos mientras se frotaba el pecho, dónde se había estrellado el cepillo, y caminaba como león enjaulado por la alcoba.

* * *

Mientras tanto Hermione bajó furiosa las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar algo, aunque su estómago se revolvía de la rabia.

Al entrar los elfos estaban peleándose por ver quien usaba la vieja estufa para cocinar algo a sus amos, al ver a Hermione entrar rápidamente corrieron hacia ella ofreciéndole toda la comida que ya estaba hecha.

* * *

Tostadas con mermelada de fresa y chocolate, jugo de naranja y manzana, pastel de chocolate, huevos revueltos con salsa, fruta picada… todo se veía delicioso y olía estupendamente, pero mientras los degustaba Hermione su mente estaba en otra parte. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de hacer que los elfos se llevaran bien.

Un beso en su sien y un brazo rodeándola delicadamente la sacó de su letargo.

— Lo siento — susurró Harry.

Hermione se levantó y el ojiverde pensó que lo iba a rechazar, pero ella rápidamente lo abrazó a la altura del estómago para darle un corto beso en los labios.

— Yo también lo siento — susurró la castaña.

Con una sonrisa se sentaron de nuevo a desayunar tranquilamente… ¿o no?

— Harry Potter, señor, Dobby está para servirlo… ¿qué desea señor? — preguntó Dobby.

— Sólo huevos revueltos y unas tostadas Dobby, gracias — contestó Harry.

Kreacher al escuchar aquello rápidamente corrió con una bandeja, con lo antes pedido por Harry, hacia la mesa; Dobby arrugó el entrecejo y se dirigió al elfo.

— Harry Potter ha pedido a Dobby que lo sirva, ¡no al viejo amargado de Kreacher! — expresó Dobby tratando de quitarle la bandeja.

— Kreacher sólo obedece al amo y Kreacher estaba más cerca que Dobby, ¡Dobby es un elfo tonto y torpe! — opinó Kreacher.

Ambos seguían peleando por la bandeja, no se sabía quién iba ganando lo único que se veía era a ambos elfos lanzar dagas por los ojos al otro mientras la comida bailaba precariamente en la bandeja.

— Dobby, Kreacher… — empezó a decir Harry, pero los elfos no escuchaban, cada uno jalaba con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños bracitos tenían.

— ¡Kreacher servirá al amo!

— ¡Dobby servirá a Harry Potter! — corrigió Dobby.

Y con un último estirón por parte de ambos el desayuno salió volando directo a la cara de Harry.

Elfos y Hermione se miraron con temor al ver que a Harry le escurrían los huevos por el rostro hasta el pecho mientras lentamente se levantaba.

— ¡Perdón señor!, ¡Kreacher tuvo la culpa!, ¡Dobby iba a servirle, pero Kreacher es envidioso y peleó con Dobby! — decía Dobby sollozando mientras apuntaba a Kreacher como el culpable.

— ¡Perdón amo!, ¡pero Dobby empezó la pelea!, ¡Kreacher sólo quería ayudar y Dobby no quiso que Kreacher ayudara!, ¡Dobby es un elfo inútil! — se lamentaba con miedo el elfo al ver a Harry.

Harry respiraba tan profundamente que bien podría inflarse como un globo por la cantidad de aire que entraba por sus pulmones, sus ojos se oscurecieron de la ira mientras buscaba en su bolsillo trasero su varita.

— ¡OCÚLTENSE HASTA QUE YO LOS LLAME!, ¡NO LE HAGAN CASO A HARRY!, ¡ES UNA ORDEN! — vociferó Hermione con angustia levantándose mientras ambos elfos miraban con terror a Harry y por último con un crack Desaparecieron.

Hermione nerviosa y con temor sacó su varita y la apuntó directamente a Harry quitando todo resto de comida mientras éste seguía como una estatua y sujetando fuertemente su varita a tal grado que la castaña pensaba que la convertiría en astillas.

Tímidamente la castaña observó al pelinegro y tomó una de sus tostadas untadas en mermelada y se la ofreció.

— ¿Una tostada?, tiene mermelada de la que te gusta — sonrió nerviosa.

Harry ni siquiera la miró. Hermione la bajó y tomó sus huevos revueltos haciendo lo mismo.

— Entonces tal vez… ¿huevos revueltos?… — le dijo ofreciéndoselos. Harry bufó con disgusto — ¿no?… mmm quizás… — miró alrededor, tenía que encontrar algo y rápido o ella terminaría pagando los platos rotos — ¿pastel de chocolate?, esta delicioso, anda come un poco… — le ofreció con un tenedor; Harry incapaz de seguir callado abrió la boca para protestar, pero sólo recibió una buena porción del pastel dada por Hermione — ¿ves?, esta rico ¿verdad? — dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El ojiverde masticó tan furiosamente que la ojimiel escuchaba claramente sus dientes chocar uno contra otro y por último tragó amargamente el tan dulce pastel.

— ¿Quieres más? — ofreció Hermione tímidamente mientras veía a Harry sentarse pesadamente.

Él asintió en respuesta. La castaña sonrió y se sentó en su regazo dándole de comer en la boca todo el pastel que tenía hasta que finalmente a Harry se le pasó el coraje.

— Ni te acostumbres porque no te voy a dar de comer todos los días — le dijo Hermione jugando.

— Al menos algo bueno salió de esto — comentó Harry mientras comía el último trozo de pastel.

— Creo que si — dijo Hermione besándolo de lleno en los labios embriagándose del sabor a chocolate que tenía la boca de Harry.

Harry suspiró al final del beso y Hermione sonrió al ver su reacción dándole un corto beso en la mejilla.

— Llámalos — pidió Harry viéndola directo a los ojos.

— Pero… — empezó a objetar Hermione.

— Sólo quiero hablar con ellos… pacíficamente, lo prometo — agregó levantando la mano derecha. Hermione exhaló un sonidito resignada mientras se paraba del regazo de Harry y se sentaba a su lado.

— Kreacher, Dobby, vengan, ya no hay peligro — llamó Hermione.

Dos crack casi sincronizados se escucharon al instante y ambos elfos Aparecieron; Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca suprimiendo un grito de terror al verlos.

Dobby tenía un ojo mucho más grande de lo normal y completamente rojo, una mano la tenía con muchos rasguños los cuales aún sangraban; mientras Kreacher tenía una mancha roja en la cabeza y en la nariz aún le escurría sangre.

Harry negó con la cabeza al verlos.

— Se castigaron ¿verdad? — preguntó. Hermione se volteó a verlo confundida.

Ambos elfos afirmaron con timidez.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Hermione observándolos.

— El señor Harry Potter ordenó que Kreacher y Dobby ya no pelearan y se llevaran bien, pero ellos desobedecieron — dijo Dobby, rápidamente ambos elfos corrieron por una cacerola para pegarse en la cabeza.

— _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ — pronunció rápidamente Harry deteniéndolos, los pequeños elfos cayeron como rocas al suelo mientras miraban con terror y asombro a Harry.

El pelinegro avanzó hasta ellos y los colocó sobre la mesa.

— Les voy a quitar el hechizo, pero les prohíbo que se castiguen… — dijo mientras los elfos pestañearon en señal de haber entendido — _Finite_.

Cuándo ya estuvieron cada quien sentado nuevamente Harry empezó a hablar.

— Primero quiero aclararles lo de la mañana, lo que en verdad quería decirles es que no quise decir que fue una orden en sí, es más bien un favor el que les pido, no quiero que peleen más; esto no le hace bien a nadie, ni a ustedes ni a nosotros, pero sobre todo a ustedes. Entiendan que ambos son parte ya de esta familia, — la castaña volteó a verlo tan rápidamente que creyó haberse auto estrangulado mientras sus ojos parecían del tamaño de una pelota de golf — y nadie usurpara su lugar, Kreacher, cada quien tiene su papel aquí, y ustedes ocupan uno muy importante, ambos y en las mismas proporciones, ninguno es más importante que el otro así que no tienen por qué competir. Los dos son igual de importantes tanto para mí como para Hermione… — Hermione se limitó a asentir cuándo los elfos la miraron — por esto les pedimos que dejen todas las peleas atrás y convivamos en armonía. Sé que habrá ocasiones en que la manera de ser del otro les moleste, pero esto no es para ponerse a pelear, tienen que hablar pacíficamente… como dicen, "hablando se entiende la gente", perdón, elfos… — corrigió rápidamente.

— Está bien Harry Potter, señor; Kreacher y Dobby hablaron mientras se castigaban hace un momento y no tiene caso que sigan peleando… sólo queremos servirles a los amos y si para eso tienen que convivir en paz, lo haremos Harry Potter, señor — comentó Dobby mientras Kreacher asentía en acuerdo.

— ¿Kreacher? — cuestionó Hermione.

— Dobby es muy diferente a Kreacher, pero, al igual que el viejo Kreacher, lo único que quiere es servir bien a los amos. Kreacher está de acuerdo con Dobby… siempre y cuando no se meta con las pertenencias de Kreacher — advirtió al final.

— ¿A Dobby que le van a importar las baratijas del amargado Kreacher si él ya tiene muchos regalos de la ama Hermione? — se quejó Dobby.

— Sólo mantente lejos de las cosas de la señora Black.

— Dobby no necesita cosas de una partidaria del señor Tenebroso.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza atrás mientras negaba y suspiraba cansado.

— Dobby, Kreacher… ¿en qué quedamos?, cero peleas de ahora en adelante o… — advirtió Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa — Kreacher ya no tendrá más pertenencias de la familia Black… — Kreacher exhaló un sonido de miedo y Dobby soltó una carcajada — y ya no le daré más regalos a Dobby… — esta vez fue Kreacher quien soltó la carcajada y Dobby el que se asustó — ¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron enérgicamente.

— Bien, es todo, vuelvan a trabajar y ya NO más peleas — finalizó Harry.

— No amo… ¡gracias! — dijeron al unísono y Desaparecieron.

Harry y Hermione suspiraron al unísono y se miraron a los ojos mientras que al ojiverde se le asomaba una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Hermione nerviosa mientras veía a Harry levantarse.

— ¿En que estábamos hace un minuto? — dijo con picardía a la vez que le daba la mano a la castaña para levantarse.

— ¡Harry! — exhaló un gritito la ojimiel al verse elevada en los brazos del ojiverde, éste la besó y pensó inmediatamente en su habitación Desapareciendo al instante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: RECONCILIACIÓN**

La joven pareja estaba encerrada en su habitación desde hacía horas y por lo que se veía no tenían ninguna intención en salir y mucho menos levantarse de la cama.

Harry besaba hambrientamente el cuello de Hermione mientras ésta se limitaba a no dejar escapar algún sonido de su garganta que los delatara, aunque no pudo evitar gemir de vez en cuando.

El pelinegro dirigió traviesamente su mano derecha a la cintura de la castaña adentrándose entre la tela para acariciar la suave piel de su novia. Su mano acariciaba todo el llano abdomen de Hermione mientras ésta se dedicaba a desordenar más la cabellera de Harry; lentamente empezó a subir su mano sobre el vientre de la castaña hacia su pecho cuándo un grito los alertó de que había visitas y habían despertado a la señora Black.

Lastimosamente Harry sacó su mano de dónde la tenía y dejó de besar a Hermione para incorporarse y dirigirse rápidamente hacia el vestíbulo a recibir a las visitas, no sin antes maravillarse con la visión de una Hermione sonrojada y con respiración agitada.

— ¡En buena hora llegan visitas! — se quejó Harry mientras bajaban las escaleras y se aplastaba un poco el cabello y Hermione se acomodaba la blusa.

* * *

Dos figuras estaban frente a la chimenea de la sala observando todo con detenimiento, en especial un tapiz con miles de rostros que abarcaba toda la pared. Unos pasos los alertaron de que alguien llegaba, por reflejo ambos se levantaron y giraron para verlos.

— Kreacher los hizo pasar a la sala amo — dijo el elfo mientras iba a la cocina.

Harry y Hermione se miraron un segundo antes de seguir caminando y entrar a la sala sólo para quedarse completamente paralizados al ver a las visitas.

Un incómodo silencio se formó mientras se veían cada uno.

Harry no entendía que hacían ellos ahí después de todo lo sucedido antes.

Hermione estaba confundida por la presencia de esas personas, pensó que ya todo estaba perdido y no los vería jamás.

Las otras dos figuras no sabían por dónde empezar, miles de pensamientos cruzaban por sus cabezas mientras los observaban y sentían un infinito remordimiento.

El silencio se rompió sólo cuándo Dobby y Kreacher entraron con té y galletas para los invitados y sus amos; a Dobby se le iluminaron los ojos al ver el parecido de los visitantes con Hermione.

— ¡Señores Granger, un placer, Dobby se pone a sus servicios! — dijo con voz chillona de la emoción a la vez que hacia una reverencia.

— Kreacher también señores, cualquier familiar de la ama Hermione es bien recibida aquí — dijo Kreacher con formalidad y una reverencia.

— Gracias Dobby, Kreacher — dijeron las visitas sin quitar los ojos de Harry y Hermione.

Lentamente siguieron caminando hacia dónde estaban los señores Granger, aunque Hermione tomó la mano de Harry con temor, éste le brindó una pequeña caricia mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

— Hola Hermione, Harry — saludó la señora Granger algo tímida.

— Hola chicos — dijo el señor Granger incómodo.

—… la — balbucearon ellos.

Se miraron un tiempo en silencio hasta que los señores Granger dirigieron la vista a las manos entrelazadas de su hija con su novio y no supieron que sentir al respecto.

— Será mejor sentarnos — opinó Harry avanzando hasta el sofá enfrente de los señores Granger con Hermione pisándole los talones y temblando de miedo.

— Harry no creo poder… — empezó a susurrarle con la voz entrecortada haciéndolo detenerse.

— Si no quieres hablar con ellos está bien, no te pueden obligar, pero es mejor que lo hagas para hacer las paces de una vez… yo te cuidare — le susurró en respuesta acariciándole la mejilla.

— Pero es que… ¡¿y si intentan separarnos otra vez?, yo no puedo vivir sin ti! — Hermione demostraba mucha angustia y sin querer derramó una lágrima.

Los señores Granger se vieron con mucha culpa al ver la actitud que tomó su hija, pero no la culpaban a ella, se culpaban a ellos mismos por como actuaron en el pasado. Por eso estaban aquí, para arreglar las cosas.

— No vivirás sin mí, ni yo sin ti; ¡pase lo que pase no me alejare de tu lado!… — le aseguró Harry y le dio un suave beso en los labios — ¿estás lista? — preguntó firme, tenía que ser fuerte frente a ella o de lo contrario Hermione se desmoronaría y no podía verla así. La castaña asintió en respuesta.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y se sentaron al igual que los señores Granger.

— Antes que nada, quiero advertirles que si están aquí con alguna intención de separarnos o hacerle más daño a Hermione tendré que pedirles que se marchen — dijo Harry un tanto enojado.

— No estamos por eso… al contrario… veníamos a pedirles una disculpa — dijo la señora Granger.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos, pero aún faltaba que eso lo dijera el señor Granger pues fue él quien dio más problemas con respecto a su relación.

— ¿Eso es cierto… papá? — titubeó Hermione al referirse a su padre. Éste asintió en silencio y sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

— Cariño… — lo llamó su esposa.

El señor Granger suspiró mientras levantaba la vista y observaba a su hija.

— Hermione yo… yo… — decía entre suspiros de frustración y culpabilidad — lo siento hija — dijo finalmente.

— Papá…

— No, déjame hablar… — volvió a suspirar — entiende que tú eres nuestra única hija, nuestro bebé, siempre te he visto así, como un bebé aunque ya seas prácticamente una mujer, pero es que siempre serás eso para tu madre y para mi… — la miró con ternura — cuándo nos avisaron que te habías ido detrás de un chico sentí que te había fallado como padre, que por mi culpa habías huido a no sé dónde con no sé quién, pero que al final huías… — Hermione abrió la boca para replicar pero el señor Granger continuó — sé que no es cierto pero fue lo primero que sentí por temor a perderte… — bajó la cabeza apenado — al final comprendí que era sólo un escudo para tapar lo que en verdad pasaba, — la miró directo a los ojos — que tú eras una mujer y por eso habías tomado esa decisión.

Hermione se mordió el labio un segundo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry, bajando ligeramente la mirada.

— Me sentí frustrado y me puse como loco al pensar que te perdería y que quizás ya no estarías con nosotros… — siguió hablando el señor Granger — sé que es infantil, pero entiende, ¡eres mi hija y no quería perderte, no quiero perderé!… — explicó un tanto desesperado — por eso actué de esa manera tan estúpida ese día cuándo volviste… — suspiró y bajó de nuevo la mirada. Su esposa tomó su mano en señal de apoyo — te dije cosas tan hirientes y juzgué a éste joven tan mal sólo para acabar con este sentimiento que tenía en el pecho… — exhaló un sonidito irónico y la miró de nuevo a los ojos — lo que en verdad quería decir y hacer cuándo te vi llegar era abrazarte y pedirte que no te fueras nunca más, — se mordió el labio un segundo, sus ojos se cristalizaron — quería retenerte a mi lado para protegerte y cuidarte como siempre lo he hecho pero simplemente las palabras no salieron y en cambio te trate como una desconocida… — el señor Granger paró un momento de hablar mientras tomaba aire — ¡lo siento de verdad!, ¡sé que tal vez no llegues a perdonarme y lo entiendo pero por favor no me pidas que me aleje de ti, es algo que jamás soportaría!… ¡te amo hija y sólo quiero verte feliz!… — la miró a los ojos. Hermione también tenía los ojos cristalinos — y si lo eres con él, ¡yo te apoyare como siempre, con tal de verte feliz! — terminó derramando una lágrima el padre de Hermione al igual que su esposa e hija. Harry se sintió fuera de lugar y con un sentimiento de culpa por, de cierta forma, apartarla de su lado.

Hermione se debatía consigo misma en qué hacer, por supuesto que lo perdonaba, pero tampoco quería regresar con ellos ahora que estaba viviendo con Harry y era más feliz de lo que alguna vez lo fue. Él era su todo, pero sus padres eran una parte importante de su vida.

No sabía qué hacer, quería correr a abrazar a sus padres, pero parecía que estuviera pegada al asiento.

Harry al verla tan nerviosa e impotente en hacer algo le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano y ella se volteó a mirarlo. Señaló a sus padres con un gesto de la cabeza y ella suspiró con tristeza mientras bajaba la cabeza y seguía llorando en silencio.

Al verla tomar esa decisión Harry la abrazó a su cuerpo y le acarició el cabello tratando de calmarla mientras el señor y la señora Granger se sentían cada vez más felices de que su hija haya encontrado a alguien como Harry para compartir su amor.

— Todo está bien, estoy aquí… — le susurraba Harry a Hermione mientras ésta apretaba los ojos y se prendía a su cuello con más fuerza, como temiendo que fueran separados.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora Harry?, yo no les guardo rencor, pero seguramente quieren que vuelva con ellos — preguntó Hermione escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su novio.

— Siempre vamos a estar juntos, pero para ser completamente felices debes sincerarte con ellos y decirles lo que quieres… no me gusta verte triste, por eso necesitas hablar Hermione… ¡te amo!, estaré aquí para cualquier cosa, pero creo que debes hablar con ellos en privado — opinó Harry dándole su apoyo y haciendo que levantara el rostro para verla.

— No te alejes mucho… — le pidió. Harry le dio un beso de apoyo y se levantó.

— Los dejare para que hablen con más tranquilidad — les comunicó a los señores Granger al ver la cara de desconcierto de éstos.

Ellos asintieron en silencio y volvieron a ver a su hija mientras ésta veía como Harry abandonaba la sala.

— Hermione… — la llamó su padre.

* * *

Harry se dirigió a su cuarto lentamente mientras se sentía contrariado con él mismo. Estaba feliz porque Hermione al fin podría hacer las paces con sus padres, pero tenía un poco de miedo a que la hicieran cambiar de opinión respecto a vivir juntos.

Entró a la alcoba y se recostó en la cama, por instinto tomó la almohada de Hermione y la abrazó embriagándose con su fresco aroma.

No sabía que estarían diciendo ahora los padres de Hermione y mucho menos ella, pero les deseaba lo mejor, sea cual sea la decisión que tomaran.

Un crack se escuchó en la habitación y Dobby Apareció.

— ¿Los señores Granger se quedarán a comer, Harry Potter, señor? — preguntó con interés.

— No lo sé Dobby — contestó débilmente Harry observando el techo y abrazando delicadamente la almohada de Hermione.

— ¿Harry Potter se encuentra bien, señor? — indagó acercándose un poco.

— Bien Dobby, bien.

— Harry Potter esta así por los papás de la señorita Hermione, ¿verdad señor?

— Si — suspiró.

— ¿No le agradan a Harry Potter?

— No es eso… es sólo que ellos… no les caigo muy bien que digamos — dijo atropelladamente.

— ¡¿Qué?!, ¡pero si usted es Harry Potter, el que venció al señor Oscuro, ellos no pueden más que estar agradecidos con usted, señor! — se indignó Dobby. Harry no pudo más que sonreír.

— Tal vez, pero quiero ganarlos por méritos propios, en la lucha contra Voldemort participaron muchos magos y criaturas, sin todos ellos jamás podría haberlo vencido — apuntó Harry sentándose.

— No entiendo señor… — dijo confuso y ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado como si fuera un pequeño cachorro.

— Yo me entiendo Dobby — dijo en un suspiro.

— La señorita Granger, no se ira, ¿verdad? — titubeó el elfo al ver a Harry tan inquieto.

— No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé — contestó llanamente estrujándose el cabello con impaciencia.

— Harry Potter no debe dudar señor, Dobby ha visto como la señorita ve a Harry Potter, señor, ella lo quiere mucho, eso se nota a simple vista, señor — opinó el elfo sacándole una sonrisa a Harry.

— Yo también la quiero mucho Dobby, ¡más que a nada en el mundo! — dijo con una sonrisa de enamorado y un brillo especial en los ojos.

— Dobby debe retirarse señor, Kreacher se enojará si encuentra a Dobby holgazaneando por la casa — dijo el elfo en forma de despedida.

— Está bien — dijo Harry y se volvió a recostar abrazando la almohada mientras escuchaba un crack.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la mansión Black, ahora de Potter, una castaña se movía incómodamente en el sofá observando a sus padres.

Su madre ya se había disculpado también por lo ocurrido y le dijo casi lo mismo que el señor Granger, que ella era su única hija y por eso eran tan protectores con ella.

Sus padres la observaban expectantes a lo que pudiera decir y ella no hacía otra cosa que esquivar la mirada de sus padres y mover tanto el pie que parecía tener un tic.

— Hija… — empezó a desesperarse por el silencio su madre.

— Está bien si no nos perdonas, es tu decisión y nosotros la respetaremos, pero por favor háblanos — pidió su padre.

— Es que si los perdono — dijo en un susurro con la vista en el suelo.

— ¡¿En serio?! — no pudo disimular su alegría el señor Granger.

— ¿Entonces? — se inquietó la señora Granger.

— Han pasado cosas… que no sé si me lleguen a perdonar ustedes o lleguen a entender… — se mordió el labio — es complicado… — evitó su mirada de nuevo, en especial de su madre.

Ésta se dio cuenta claramente y decidió tomar las riendas del asunto.

— Cariño ¿nos puedes dejar unos minutos a solas por favor? — pidió a su esposo. El señor Granger se confundió por la petición, no obstante, accedió, pero antes de salir y sin poder resistirse se lanzó a abrazar a su hija.

— ¡Te amo hija! — le dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

— ¡Yo también papá! — se aferró fuertemente a él dejando brotar una lágrima de felicidad.

El señor Granger le besó la cabeza cariñosamente y salió al pasillo.

* * *

La madre de Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia su hija mirándola suspicaz.

— ¿A qué tipo de "cosas" te refieres? — preguntó intencionalmente.

Hermione enrojeció a más no poder mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada. Su madre suspiró al ver su reacción.

— Pensé que no darías éste paso hasta mucho más adelante, tal vez hasta que te casaras… — empezó a decir mientras Hermione cada vez se sentía más avergonzada.

La joven castaña empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello nerviosamente mientras evitaba febrilmente la mirada de su madre.

— Ay Hermione… — suspiró su madre — ¿cuándo fue la primera vez? — indagó.

Ahora si Hermione sentía vapor desprender de su rostro, se mordió los labios, tan fuerte que creyó necesitaría un injerto después.

— El día que me fui a buscarlo — tartamudeó incomoda.

— ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho desde entonces? — preguntó inquieta su madre.

Hermione se levantó de dónde estaba sentada y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente dándole la espalda a su madre apoyando los brazos en el espaldar y escondiendo su cabeza entre ellos para que su madre ya no viera su sonrojó y la sonrisa que se formó inconscientemente en su rostro al recordar.

— Jean… ¿cuántas veces? — ¡oh, oh!, su madre sólo la llamaba Jean cuándo estaba enojada o se trataba de un asunto muy serio, y éste claramente era de los dos.

La señora Granger se levantó y se sentó junto a su hija.

— Casi diario desde entonces — confesó. Su madre sintió como si un témpano de hielo recorriera su espalda al escuchar tal declaración.

 _¡Qué prematuros!_ , pensó con descaro.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que una duda muy grande asalto la cabeza de la señora Granger.

— ¡Pero se han cuidado ¿verdad?!… ¡te has cuidado ¿verdad Jean?!… ¡mira que si no es así…! — empezó a reprenderla. Hermione levantó la cabeza, aunque no la miró a los ojos por la vergüenza.

— Si nos cuidamos… — la calmó — desde ese día he usado un hechizo sobre mí siempre que vamos a… — calló antes de delatarse, aunque ya no podía hacerlo más pues su madre la conocía demasiado bien.

— Pero él te trata bien ¿verdad?, ¿no es tosco contigo?… ¡no te ha dañado ¿verdad?! — agregó preocupada mirándola de pies a cabeza.

— ¡No, no!… ¡él sería incapaz!… — negó rápidamente — él siempre es dulce y tierno conmigo, se la pasa diciéndome cosas hermosas… y me toca tan tiernamente que… la forma en que me besa… como me mira… — decía entre balbuceos Hermione totalmente sonrojada y la señora Granger sólo sonreía de felicidad por su hija, aunque al escuchar cada frase dicha le daban unas tremendas ganas de matar a ese tal Harry Potter por haberle robado la inocencia a su hija.

Hermione al ver que siempre hablaba más de la cuenta se tapó la cara con las manos negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Yo y mi gran bocota!… — se quejó.

— Bueno pues tú y tu gran bocota me han confirmado algo que ya sospechaba y tu padre también, — la joven castaña pasó saliva — no lo creas tan tonto, te apuesto lo que quieras a que ahorita está escuchando tras la puerta… — Hermione levantó la cabeza rápidamente y abrió los ojos horrorizada — tranquila, también es un poco sordo… — rio al ver la cara de su hija — en fin, creo que esto te servirá, aunque por lo que veo ya lo tienes todo controlado — dijo entregándole una caja rosa.

Hermione tomó la pequeña caja, la vio detenidamente sin saber que era hasta que unas letras rosas resaltaban rezando " _Pastillas Anticonceptivas_ ", abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se volvió a ver a su madre con asombro.

— ¿Qué?, soy una madre moderna — objetó su madre con desenvoltura.

La joven castaña abría la boca sin poder emitir ningún sonido, miraba la pequeña caja y posteriormente miraba a su madre.

Su madre negó con la cabeza en señal de que no era necesario que dijera algo más.

— Guárdala o tu padre la verá… — apenas terminó de decir cuándo Hermione rápidamente se la guardó en los pantalones.

— Gracias por todo, mamá, y lamento si los defraudé — dijo cabizbaja.

— ¡Siempre serás nuestro orgullo Hermione!… — le dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la sien — ahora cambia esa cara o tu padre sospechara, parece que cometiste un gran delito… — dijo riendo y Hermione rápidamente trató de calmarse. Cuando la vio más calmada sonrió — ¡ya puedes pasar amor! — llamó a su esposo.

El señor Granger entró casi al instante a la sala y miró a su esposa e hija suspicazmente, había intentado escuchar lo que decían, pero fue inútil, ni un leve murmullo dejó salir aquella habitación.

— Kreacher preguntó si nos quedaríamos a comer — comentó sentándose entre su familia.

— Esperó le hayas dicho que si porque pienso pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi hija… aún tenemos algunas cosas que hablar con ella y Harry — dijo la señora Granger mirando a su hija la cual se sonrojó al instante.

— Iré a buscar a Harry, ustedes vayan a la cocina — dijo rápidamente, tratando de liberarse de un posible interrogatorio.

— Pero ¿dónde…? — empezó a decir el señor Granger mientras veía a su hija caminar rápidamente a la salida.

— ¡Kreacher!… — llamó Hermione deteniéndose en la puerta.

— ¿Si ama? — dijo cordialmente.

— Lleva a mis padres a la cocina por favor, iré en un minuto, voy por Harry — le pidió.

— Como diga… si hacen el favor de seguirme — les dijo a los señores Granger mientras Hermione subía rápidamente las escaleras.

* * *

Entre tanto pensar Harry se había quedado dormido respirando en la almohada de Hermione sintiendo que la abrazaba.

Hermione entró nerviosamente a su habitación y encontró a Harry durmiendo plácidamente con su almohada abrazada, sonrió al verlo y se dirigió a despertarlo.

— Harry — lo llamó suavemente.

— Cinco minutos Hermione, McGonagall no se dará cuenta — dijo dormido y abrazando más la almohada.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y le quitó la almohada reemplazándola por ella.

Lentamente Harry fue despertando y sonrió al ver a la castaña ahí con él, pero inmediatamente recordó que hace unos minutos la había dejado con sus padres.

— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó inmediatamente.

— Todo está bien — dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

— ¡Me alegro por ti! — le dijo con una sonrisa Harry y dándole un beso en los labios.

Se incorporaron de la cama y Hermione se dirigió a su mesita de noche y sacó disimuladamente la caja de pastillas anticonceptivas para guardarla sin que Harry se diera cuenta.

— Mis padres se quedarán a comer, espero no te moleste — dijo distraídamente mientras cerraba el cajón.

— Para nada… ¿qué guardaste? — cuestionó interesado.

— Nada, vamos, ya están esperándonos — no le dio tiempo a alegar cuándo lo sacaba rápidamente de la habitación.

Y siguieron caminando hasta la cocina dónde los esperaban los señores Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: DOS CAMINOS**

Ya eran las siete de la noche y en ese tiempo habían hablado muy pacíficamente con los señores Granger.

Se mostraban muy amables con ambos y simpatizaron de inmediato con los elfos, en especial con Dobby que estaba muy interesado en convivir con muggles.

Justo ahora se encontraban en la sala. El señor Granger de piernas cruzadas mirando a su hija y su novio; la señora Granger mirando con especial interés a Harry y luego a Hermione pensando todavía en lo que confirmó esa tarde; Hermione y Harry los miraban sospechosos, ya llevaban tiempo así y no hablaban de nada, esto los empezaba a preocupar.

— Papá, mamá — los llamó Hermione.

— Bien, creo que es hora de que hablemos seriamente… — comenzó la señora Granger.

— ¿Más?… — bromeó Hermione. Su madre la vio ceñuda por interrumpir — lo siento, continua.

— Como decía… tenemos que discutir algo sobre su relación, no pongas esa cara jovencita, — reprendió la señora Granger a su hija al ver que hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos — esto es serio así que tenemos que hablar largo y tendido sobre esto.

— Nosotros sabemos y, en cierta forma, aceptamos su relación… — empezó el papá de Hermione — pero el vivir juntos va más allá de todo esto. Comprendemos que quieran estar juntos, pero son jóvenes aun; ambos estudian y por lo que sabemos lo seguirán haciendo al salir de Hogwarts, Hermione estudiara Leyes Mágicas y tú para Auror, Harry… — el pelinegro los miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo lo sabían?, se volteó a ver a Hermione y ella se sonrojó un poco como queriéndole decir que gracias a ella sabían — lo que nos lleva a los contras de su decisión — los miró detenidamente.

— ¿Contras?, ¿a qué se refieren? — preguntó Harry confundido.

— Por ejemplo…

— ¿De que vivirán?, el dinero no se da en los árboles — inquirió la señora Granger tratando de hacer entender a los chicos.

— Lo sabemos mamá — replicó Hermione, fastidiada.

— Además yo tengo dinero que me heredaron mis padres, y estoy pensando en trabajar medio tiempo cuándo salga de Hogwarts para pagar mi carrera y la de Hermione — observó Harry.

— Con medio sueldo no se llega a nada ni para una sola persona — repuso el señor Granger.

— Chicos, lo que queremos decirles es que…

— Aunque tengas no sé cuántos galeones o lo que sea de herencia Harry, ese dinero tarde o temprano se va acabar y sus planes de estudio se verán truncados por esto, al tener que trabajar ambos para mantenerse en pie — dijo el señor Granger.

— No queremos hacer llover en su paraíso, pero tienen que entender que para que una relación sea estable y duradera deben de tomar en cuenta todo, y con esto me refiero a TODO, — enfatizó la señora Granger — no sólo el amor… está claro que ustedes se aman, pero aún son muy jóvenes y no saben lo que es la responsabilidad de una pareja. Una herencia sea cual grande sea, junto con un medio sueldo no es suficiente para dos personas… — refutó — deben ver todo lo que necesitan. Ropa, comida, todo lo referente a la escuela, los gastos de este lugar… — enumeró — y miren que no es muy pequeño que digamos, — enarcó una ceja — además están todas las cosas referentes a la recreación, porque estoy segura de que les gustaría de vez en cuándo salir, no sé, al cine o a comer fuera. Al vivir juntos, no sólo Harry se hace cargo de la casa, sino también tú, Hermione — concluyó.

— He vivido con tu madre por años y entre los dos hemos tratado de darte lo mejor, aunque no sé si fuera lo suficiente…

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — interrumpió Hermione.

— A lo que iba es que, en casa los dos trabajamos, sabes muy bien que hemos trabajado siempre y tal vez no te prestamos el tiempo necesario, pero… — Hermione negó enérgicamente en desacuerdo con su padre — te hemos criado a base de valores y no sé francamente porque ahora intentas dejar todo eso atrás, la seguridad, el confort, todo, por vivir algo para lo que aun ninguno de los dos está listo.

Harry y Hermione se ruborizaron por el comentario del señor Granger.

— Y eso sin contar las decisiones que toman como pareja… se arriesgan demasiado… — dijo en doble sentido la señora Granger y éstos se ruborizaron aún más — al vivir juntos — agregó rápidamente al ver a su esposo.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que "decisiones que toman como pareja"?… — preguntó confundido el señor Granger y luego abrió los ojos horrorizado — ¡no me dirás que ellos… que ellos!… — balbuceó perplejo — ¡NO!, — exclamó — ¡SI LE LLEGAS A TOCAR UN SOLO CABELLO A MI BEBÉ TE MATO MALDITO MOCOSO PERVERTIDO! — se levantó furioso apuntando a Harry; la señora Granger y Hermione soltaron un grito de terror mientras la joven castaña se interponía entre su padre y su novio.

— ¡Papá tranquilízate!, ¡Harry me respeta mucho!, ¡no pienses cosas que no son! — dijo tranquilamente, aunque temblaba como si estuviera convulsionando.

— ¡Ja, respeto!… — bufó en desacuerdo — ¡y tú… niño!, — lo miró amenazante. Harry pasó saliva, respirando aceleradamente — ¡si me llegó a enterar algún día de que te has pasado con mi hija te las veras conmigo, y entonces ni tu tonta ramita te ayudara! — lo amenazó mientras su esposa lo jalaba hasta sentarlo de nuevo.

Hermione se sentó junto a Harry mientras éste sentía algo muy filoso resbalar por su garganta de tan sólo ver a su suegro, la verdad sea dicha, le dio mucho miedo el señor Granger.

La castaña tomó su mano y descubrió que estaba helada y transpiraba abundantemente al igual que la de ella.

— Compórtate, no pienses cosas malas de Hermione, ella es una chica que se da a respetar… en todo caso ya es una mujer que toma sus propias decisiones, ¡para bien o para mal! — reprendió la señora Granger a su marido.

El señor Granger respiraba profundamente mientras trataba de calmarse, la sola idea de que ese muchacho frente a él haya tocado a Hermione y la haya hecho suya le producía un tremendo sentimiento de repugnancia y odio por no haberla protegido como era debido; sólo necesitaba una afirmación de que realmente pasó para matar a ese idiota con sus propias manos. Lo haría pagar si alguna vez la dañaba de tal forma.

— Creo que mejor seguimos con el tema anterior — titubeó la señora Granger al ver el estado de su esposo.

Harry y Hermione asintieron con temor mientras no soltaban sus manos.

— Bien, entonces decíamos que uno de los motivos por los que aún no están listos para vivir juntos es porque no pueden sostenerse por sí mismos… — dijo con seguridad.

— Y nosotros decíamos que somos perfectamente capaces de hacerlo — interrumpió Hermione.

— Lo que sea… — se resignó la señora Granger — deben de tomar en cuenta, aparte de lo material, a ustedes mismos, — los jóvenes levantaron una ceja con confusión — sabemos que se conocen muy bien y han convivido por seis, casi siete años en Hogwarts… más sin embargo esto es insuficiente pues no se conocen plenamente, no saben cuáles son sus hábitos, como se comportan cuándo están solos… y de eso van a ser MUY conscientes ahora y tal vez no les guste… — opinó.

— No importa si no nos gusta, haremos todo lo posible por cambiar nuestros malos hábitos y convivir en paz — refutó Harry. Hermione le sonrió.

— Bien, bien… — suspiró. Era muy difícil hacerlos entender — esto es más difícil de lo que creía… — comentó para sí misma — Harry, Hermione, lo que en verdad quiero decir es que muchas parejas jóvenes fracasan porque empiezan etapas de la vida mucho tiempo antes de que estén listas. Empiezan amándose, por supuesto, y con miles de planes para el futuro, pero éstos se estropean al tener que entrar a trabajar antes de tiempo, a abandonar sus sueños por su relación, y con el tiempo sus vidas se van haciendo rutina.

Se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire y mirar de soslayo a su esposo, éste parecía más calmado.

— Primero empiezan como novios y todo lo ven de color de rosa, pero luego dan el gran paso de vivir juntos y un día te ves fuera de la escuela con un hogar que mantener, una pareja que atender, un trabajo que generalmente odias, pero terminas haciéndolo porque es para mantenerse a ambos. Al principio pueden salir de la escuela y decir, "muy bien, entrare el año que viene", sin embargo, ese año no llega y dejan pasar el tiempo… — hizo una mueca — al igual que el amor se va acabando. Empiezan con pequeñas discusiones, luego unas muy grandes, hasta que finalmente ya no pelean, simplemente se limitan a no hablarse. Se tratan como dos desconocidos y terminan hablando con gente desconocida sobre tus problemas en lugar de afrontarlos con sus parejas.

— Ya lo hemos visto muchas veces en nuestros pacientes y por desgracia en gente cercana o meramente conocidos… — continuó el señor Granger — un día llegan felices contándote que se casaron o viven junto al amor de su vida, pasa el tiempo y se siguen viendo felices, pero no tanto como antes… y cuándo menos piensas ya están diciéndote que se separaron y no son más que dos personas que habitan el mismo planeta sin embargo no desean volverse a ver en la vida.

Harry y Hermione escuchaban atentamente todo sin decir nada.

 _Tal vez ellos tengan algo de razón, pero obviamente no nos conocen tanto como para poner en duda nuestra madurez y amor. Jamás dejaríamos que el amor se extinguiera_ , pensaba Harry.

Sin embargo, en la mente de Hermione empezó a crecer la semilla de la duda.

 _¿Qué tal si nos pasa eso a nosotros?, ¿así será más adelante?, ¿terminare odiando a Harry?, ¿él ya no me amaría?_ , se cuestionaba desesperadamente la castaña.

— ¡Eso no nos pasara a nosotros porque nos amamos y nunca dejaremos que el amor se acabe!, ¡por nada del mundo dejaría de querer a Hermione ni ella a mí!, ¿verdad Hermione? — le preguntó seguro Harry.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos a esos ojos verde esmeralda y miles de preguntas más asaltaron su cabeza.

 _¿Por qué diablos tuvieron que decirnos eso mis padres?_ , les recriminaba en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Hermione? — cuestionó un tanto inseguro Harry al no recibir respuesta.

— ¡Por supuesto!, ¡nunca nos dejaremos de amar pase lo que pase!, ¡siempre estaremos juntos y nada va a cambiar! — contestó con seguridad, aunque por dentro fuera un torbellino de confusión y pánico.

El señor y la señora Granger los observaron detenidamente por unos minutos tratando de encontrar algún destello de duda en sus palabras… pero no lo encontraron.

Años de secretismos al lado de Harry y Ron le habían privilegiado a Hermione su maldito don de ocultar todo.

— Entonces ya no tenemos más que decirles sólo que… esperamos que hagan lo correcto y suerte en esta etapa de su vida — dijo el señor Granger tendiendo su mano a Harry.

Harry y Hermione se incorporaron y en el último segundo el señor Granger los abrazó a ambos. Harry se sobresaltó un poco, pero recibió el abrazo bien.

— ¡Cuídala y procura hacerla feliz! — le pidió el señor Granger en susurro a Harry.

— ¡Lo haré! — le contestó.

Se separaron y esta vez fue la señora Granger quien los abrazó sin poder evitar derramar una lágrima.

— Esperó estés haciendo lo correcto hija… y no te arrepientas más adelante — le susurró a su hija.

— Lo estoy mamá… y no lo haré — le susurró en respuesta.

* * *

Caminaron hacia la puerta y despidieron a los padres de Hermione con otro abrazo. Por último, se quedaron viéndolos partir en el auto de la familia Granger.

— Te esperó arriba — le dijo Harry a Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose dejándola sola en la puerta.

* * *

Hermione permaneció viendo la calle por unos minutos, tenía su cuerpo recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras apoyaba su cabeza en ésta.

 _¡Eres una Gryffindor, no puedes dudar y mucho menos tener miedo ahora!_ , le recriminaba una vocecita en su cabeza. _¡Harry te ama tanto como tú a él y sabes que eso no cambiara nunca!… ¡no hagas que con tus dudas e inseguridades el amor se acabe!… ¡no seas tú la causante de su desdicha!_

La castaña dirigió su vista al cielo y descubrió con sorpresa que el cielo estaba tan claro como el agua, era una noche hermosa, el firmamento bañado de estrellas y una luna nueva era un panorama sumamente agradable; tan claro y definido… no como ella se sentía ahora.

¿Será que ya estaba comenzando a dejar de querer a Harry?, ¿acaso lo de ellos estaba destinado a fracasar?, ¿terminarían como cualquier pareja joven?… ¿realmente estaban destinados a estar juntos?, y la pregunta más importante…

¿Cuánto les duraría el amor?

Frente a ella de pronto aparecieron dos caminos. El primero: su carrera, sus padres, un trabajo en el Ministerio y un largo noviazgo con Harry. El segundo: un trabajo mediocre, no terminó la carrera y su relación con Harry era un total fracaso.

¿Cuál sería el camino que alcanzaría su vida?, no estaba segura, de lo único que si estaba era de que a pesar de todo y todos lucharía porque su relación con Harry durara muchos años más.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON LO PLANEADO?**

Apenas hace 24 horas que los señores Granger se habían ido y en ese tiempo Hermione ya tenía más dudas sobre su relación a futuro con Harry que conocimientos sobre el mundo mágico.

Trataba por todos los medios actuar normal pero como siempre Harry la notó extraña, sabía que algo le preocupaba e iba a averiguarlo.

No quería pensar que la visita de los Granger y su última plática habían ocasionado dudas en Hermione. Tenía miedo de que ella dudara pues si lo hacía él terminaría dudando de igual manera.

Hermione estaba duchándose, Harry escuchaba perfectamente correr el agua, pero tenía la sensación de que la castaña estaba nuevamente en sus pensamientos porque ya llevaba más de una hora ahí.

La ojimiel dejaba correr el agua por su cuerpo sin poder apartar los pensamientos que atravesaban su cabeza. Tenía que dejar de mortificarse o terminaría acabando con la relación por sus inseguridades.

Con un suspiro cerró la llave.

Harry estaba nervioso, tenía ya puesta su pijama, aunque se le había hecho costumbre dormir en bóxer; jugaba inquietamente con la esquina de la sábana, ella no tardaría en salir pues ya no se escuchaba el agua correr.

La puerta del baño se abrió y el ojiverde dio un respingo inconscientemente; Hermione se dirigió al peinador y se desenredó el cabello notando inmediatamente que su novio estaba algo ansioso y también dándose cuenta de que ella era la causante, se sintió culpable.

Él la veía atentamente, abría la boca para decir algo, pero luego se arrepentía y la volvía a cerrar; ella lo observaba por el espejo y no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza al haberse comportado tan distante desde anoche.

Se levantó y se sentó a su lado, traía puesto un delgado camisón de algodón con tirantes que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas.

— Hermione…

— Harry… — hablaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Si? — volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Suspiraron y Harry tomó las manos de su novia entre las suyas mirándola directo a los ojos.

— Estás así por lo que nos dijeron tus padres, ¿cierto? — apuntó.

— Si… — confesó cabizbaja — es que… yo… no sé… es… nosotros… no… tú… ¡tengo muchas dudas! — expresó al fin luego de tantos balbuceos la castaña levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Yo no… — dijo con seguridad — Hermione, no dejes que los comentarios de tus padres se interpongan entre nosotros, esas parejas de las que nos hablaron eran unos completos desconocidos, no tenemos ni una idea de porque no funcionó su relación ¡pero a nosotros no nos va a pasar lo mismo! — le dijo un poco exasperado.

— ¡Es que no son desconocidos Harry, son como nosotros!… — exclamó inquieta — se amaban y planeaban un futuro juntos y luego decidieron formalizarse antes de tiempo y ve lo que les pasó. ¡¿Qué nos asegura que no nos sucederá lo mismo?! — preguntó con desesperación soltándole las manos.

— ¡Porque nuestro amor es más grande que todo!, — tomó su rostro entre sus manos — ¡más grande que ellos y que nosotros mismos!, ¡es algo que nada ni nadie acabara con él, entiéndelo! — trataba de hacerla entender Harry, pero estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Se suponía que sólo iban a hablar para arreglar las cosas, quizás disipar las posibles dudas de ambos, pero esto ya no era una armoniosa conversación.

— ¡Pero nuestra relación desde el principio empezó mal!, — se soltó de su agarre — ¡no podemos esperar que mejore de la noche a la mañana!, ¡¿qué tal que terminamos peor que ellos?! — se levantó exaltada.

— ¡Sé que no tuvimos el mejor inicio, pero desde entonces nos ha ido muy bien y tú lo sabes! — se levantó también acercándose a ella.

— Lo sé ¡pero también sé que peleamos por casi cualquier tontería! — se exasperó la castaña, mirándolo ansiosa.

— Pero nos arreglamos de inmediato, — avanzó un poco hacia ella — nunca pasan de unas horas — le dijo tranquilo.

— ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!… — gritó ofuscada alejándose dos pasos de él — ¡¿te recuerdo cuándo te fuiste porque pensaste que te engañe con Viktor?, ¿a eso le llamas pequeñas peleas?!… — lo miró con tristeza al recordarlo — ¡estuviste a punto de desaparecer de la vida de todos tus seres queridos por un malentendido!… — espetó con enojo — ¿qué pasara cuándo nos demos cuenta de que esta relación no tiene caso y nos separemos?… ¿toleraras quedarte y no desaparecer de nuevo? — preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Dijiste "nos demos cuenta de que esta relación no tiene caso"?… — preguntó con un hilito de voz. Hermione lo miró apenada, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho — ¿eso es lo que piensas?, — preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos acercándose a ella — ¿piensas que dejare de amarte?… — la castaña bajó levemente la mirada — ¿o acaso piensas que eras tú la que dejara de amarme?… — una lágrima rodó por su mejilla producto de la desesperación. La castaña no decía nada, había quedado en shock por sus palabras — ¡CONTÉSTAME!, — gritó súbitamente, ocasionándole un respingo — ¡ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS ¿CIERTO?! — perdió los estribos y la sujetó de los brazos ocasionando que ella brincara e hiciera una mueca de dolor por la fuerza ejercida por él.

— ¡Harry, me lastimas! — se quejó la castaña tratando de soltarse.

— ¡¿Y TÚ A MI NO?!… — gritó derramando otra lágrima — ¡DIME HERMIONE!, ¡ESTO VIENE DESDE ANTES DE QUE LLEGARAN TUS PADRES ¿VERDAD?!… ¡LO DE ELLOS SÓLO LO TOMASTE COMO UNA MALDITA EXCUSA PARA SALIR CORRIENDO COMO UNA COBARDE ¿NO ES CIERTO?!… — Hermione no decía nada — ¡NUNCA PLANEASTE VIVIR CONMIGO!, ¡¿QUÉ ERA LO QUE QUERÍAS?!… — se sulfuró — ¡¿UNA ESTÚPIDA AVENTURA DE VERANO?! — la sujetó más fuerte.

¡PLAF!

Sin saber cómo la castaña se liberó de los brazos de Harry y le plantó una fuerte bofetada ocasionando que sus anteojos salieran volando y suprimió una lágrima que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos.

— ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO DE MI?!… ¡NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA ESCÚCHAME BIEN!, — fue como si de pronto toda la pena y arrepentimiento que sentía hace unos momentos se vieran cegados por la ira — ¡LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍA ERA HABLAR TRANQUILAMENTE CONTIGO PERO TU ESTÚPIDO CARÁCTER TE NUBLA EL JUICIO!, — sentía sus ojos picar por el esfuerzo que hacían de retener las lágrimas — ¡¿CREES QUE SI NO TE AMARA ME HUBIERA ENTREGADO A TI?, TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO HOMBRE QUE HA ESTADO EN MI CORAZÓN Y MI ALMA Y AHORA ME TRATAS COMO SI FUERA UNA MUJERZUELA!, ¡¿ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS DE MI?, ¿QUÉ SÓLO ESTOY CONTIGO POR UNA MALDITA AVENTURA DE VERANO?!… — le gritó empujándolo. Harry respiraba entrecortadamente por el coraje — ¡mis padres tenían razón!, — sentenció. El ojiverde la miró desconcertado — ¡aun no estamos listos para vivir juntos y NUNCA lo estaremos!, ¡ya ni siquiera sé si en verdad nos amamos tanto como lo decimos! — se lamentó Hermione luchando por no llorar, no le daría el gusto.

Harry avanzó un paso hacia ella, se dio cuenta del grave error que cometió, tenía que arreglarlo.

— Vete Harry, quiero estar sola — le dijo dándole la espalda.

Él permaneció unos segundos viéndola y se sintió el ser más ruin del planeta por decirle cosas tan hirientes; su idea era sólo hacerle ver a su novia que era una tontería estar distantes por las cosas dichas por sus padres, pero lo había arruinado al dejar salir su estúpido carácter, la había dañado y de la peor manera.

Hermione se mordía fuertemente el labio mientras sentía aun la presencia de Harry a su espalda, nada más quería en el mundo que estar entre sus brazos y desahogar todas sus penas e inseguridades, pero el orgullo era más fuerte, le dolía demasiado que él haya dudado de su amor luego de todo lo vivido. ¿Qué creía que era ella?, ¿una chica fácil?, ¿un ser sin sentimientos?, ¡por favor!

Suspirando, Harry se dio media vuelta, tomó sus anteojos del suelo, se los colocó y salió de la habitación.

Sólo cuándo se escuchó el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse Hermione pudo dejar salir las lágrimas y un sollozo de su garganta.

Harry se quedó recargando la cabeza en la puerta de su habitación, escuchaba claramente los sollozos de Hermione y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y pedirle perdón, si era preciso de rodillas, pero desistió, le daría tiempo para pensar al igual que a él. Se dirigió a la vieja habitación de su padrino y ahí durmió esa noche.

* * *

Un grito y unas voces animadas llamando a Harry y Hermione se escucharon esa mañana. Los jóvenes durmientes estaban aun sin ánimos para levantarse porque durante gran parte de la noche se la pasaron llorando y pensando, en el caso de Hermione; y atormentándose y recriminándose, en el caso de Harry.

Casi al mismo tiempo se escuchó como azotaron dos puertas de la casa.

La primera en despertar fue Hermione al ver una figura borrosa frente a ella y sonriéndole ampliamente, por un loco segundo pensó que era Harry, pero comprobó que se trataba de otra persona al advertir una larga y pelirroja cabellera proveniente de una sola persona.

— ¡Ginny! — exhaló Hermione emocionada abrazando a su amiga al igual que ella.

* * *

Un joven de ojos verdes sin embargo recibió el día con un almohadazo en la cabeza.

— ¡Hola colega! — saludó efusivo el pelirrojo.

— Hola Ron — saludó casi sin ánimos Harry.

* * *

— Uy, qué ánimos, ¿Hermione te tiene a pan y agua o qué? — preguntó jugando.

— Me baño y te cuanto en el camino.

— Vaya, si hubiera sabido que esta sería tu reacción al verme habría venido antes… — rio la pelirroja al soltar a Hermione — ¿qué ya te aburriste de Harry o qué? — volvió a reír. Hermione hizo un amago de sonrisa negando.

— Tengo tantas cosas que contarte Ginny, pero mejor luego, por ahora deja darme un baño y luego bajamos… ¿quién más vino?

— Mis padres, Ron y yo.

* * *

Con cada palabra que decía Harry, Ron sólo abría más los ojos, a tal grado que parecían dos grandes pelotas de golf. Pero es que ¿cómo su amigo era tan, pero tan… idiota?

—… y preferí dejarla sola para que pensara — terminó de decir.

— Idiota — murmuró por lo bajo el pelirrojo al terminar de escuchar el relato.

— ¡Ya lo sé!, — se quejó — si fuera a un concurso de idiotas yo no sería el ganador, ¡me elegirían como juez! — sentenció.

Ron rio a carcajadas, justo en ese momento se cruzaron con las chicas.

— ¡Hola Ron! — saludó la castaña abrazando al pelirrojo.

— ¡Hola Hermione! — correspondió al abrazo algo incómodo.

— ¡Hola Harry! — saludó Ginny con un beso en la mejilla.

— Hola Ginny — respondió sin apartar sus ojos de Hermione.

— Buenos días — se limitaron a decir los novios.

Ron y Ginny los miraron incómodos, se notaba claramente la tensión entre estos, pero sería mejor no meterse por ahora.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la cocina en dónde la señora Weasley estaba interrogando detenidamente a los elfos mientras el señor Weasley veía girar muy entretenido una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas.

— ¡Hola señores Weasley! — saludaron cariñosamente.

—… ¿pero les están dando todas sus vitaminas y…? — el interrogatorio de la señora Weasley se perdió al escuchar aquellas voces.

Corrió inmediatamente hacia ellos y los abrazó.

— ¡Harry, Hermione, que gusto verlos!… — dijo efusivamente y mirándolos atentamente — bueno creo que esos elfos están haciendo un buen trabajo, ya no los veo tan delgados, cariño, ¿verdad Arthur?, — el señor Weasley seguía viendo con total interés aquel artefacto muggle — ¡Arthur, compórtate, saluda a los muchachos! — reprendió su esposa.

— Si, si, como digas Molly… — dijo distraídamente — pero que artefacto tan interesante, — le brillaron los ojos — ¡Molly querida, ya sé que quiero de cumpleaños! — pronunció emocionado.

Los cuatro jóvenes rieron mientras la señora Weasley se acercaba a su esposo y lo alejaba del microondas.

— Oh, ¡hola Harry, hola Hermione!, ¿cómo han estado? — saludó cuándo se dio cuenta que estaban ahí.

— Bien señor Weasley, ¿y ustedes?, ¿cómo están todos en la Madriguera? — respondió Hermione.

— Bien, bien, un tanto estresados por la boda, pero todo está muy bien, justamente veníamos por ustedes para ir al Callejón Diagon y comprar juntos sus cosas para el colegio.

— ¡Si claro, sería fantástico! — dijo Harry, eso le daba tiempo para hablar más tiempo con Ron e idear una forma de que Hermione lo perdonara, y, si tenía suerte, lograría platicar un momento con ella también.

* * *

Tiempo después una pared desaparecía ante sus ojos y se habría el camino hacía el callejón Diagon, y justo como la primera vez, quedó maravillado con lo que vio.

Ahí estaba las Túnicas de Madame Malkin, Ollivanders, Gringotts, Flourish & Blotts, El emporio de las lechuzas y, su más visitada durante tercer año, la heladería Florean Fortescue.

— Bien, entonces… — empezaron a decir los señores Weasley, pero los jóvenes rápidamente se separaron.

* * *

Luego de haber ido a Gringotts para retirar un poco de dinero y cambiar las libras esterlinas por galeones, sickles y knuts decidieron irse cada quien por su lado.

Hermione y Ginny caminaban por las calles del Callejón Diagon viendo todo con atención hasta que la pelirroja hizo detener a la castaña.

— ¿Ahora si me vas a decir porque andamos paseando aquí? — preguntó intencionadamente.

— Porque estamos buscando el material para el colegio — contestó con obviedad.

— No me refiero a eso y lo sabes… — objetó la pelirroja. Hermione desvió la mirada y Ginny suspiró — ¿hace cuánto que se pelearon? — preguntó directamente.

— Anoche.

— Bien, dime todo.

Hermione suspiró resignada y rápidamente le contó casi todo, como se habían estado llevando desde que llegaron a Grimmauld Place y luego la visita de sus padres, la plática que tuvieron, hasta el incidente de anoche en dónde él prácticamente puso en duda su amor y, aunque la castaña no lo quiso aceptar, el como ella también puso en duda el de él y aún más, el de su relación.

— No cabe duda que son tal para cual — comentó Ginny.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó sin entender.

— Si serás… en primera ¿qué es eso de tus "dudas"? — desvió la pregunta.

— Es que no sé lo que me pasa, cuándo Harry me pidió que viviéramos juntos yo estaba más que feliz que nunca pensé en cuanto cambiarían las cosas… — suspiró — hasta ahora. La conversación que tuvimos con mis padres me confundió mucho, ¡no quiero que terminemos como una de esas parejas que dijeron ellos! — expresó desesperada.

— Ay Hermione, — negó la pelirroja — siento decirte esto, pero Harry y tú desde que salen actúan muy espontáneamente, cuándo piensan que van hacia la derecha, ¡BANG!, giran a la izquierda… — Hermione arqueó una ceja confundida — nunca han sido predecibles y ya no sé si es malo o bueno. Como sea, — hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia — regresando al tema; no creo que con una simple charla con tus padres hayas creído que eso es lo que va a pasar con ustedes, si de algo deberías estar segura en estos años conviviendo con Harry es que pase lo que pase no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, y si llegan a cambiar se adaptan tan rápido que ni cuenta se dan; son el uno para el otro. Y con respecto a lo que le dijiste, pues… — vaciló Ginny.

— Le di a entender que nuestra relación no es tan fuerte como pensamos — dijo tristemente Hermione.

— Si… — asintió la pelirroja — aunque él también actuó impulsivamente al decirte todo aquello — agregó rápidamente al ver lo decaída que estaba su amiga.

— Eso es lo que más me duele, el que me dijera esas cosas tan hirientes… — confesó — sólo le faltaba que me dijera… — suspiró con frustración — no sé qué hacer, lo amo, pero… no lo sé… estoy muy confundida — dijo dejándose caer en la banqueta frente a la tienda de Madame Malkin.

* * *

Mientras tanto frente a la calle se encontraban Ron y Harry. El pelirrojo estaba diciéndole a Harry como conquistar a Hermione, pero el pelinegro estaba con la vista perdida observando a su novia platicar con Ginny frente a las túnicas de Madame Malkin.

—… o también le podrías dar flores, chocolates o algo por el estilo, a Luna le gustan mucho, quizás a Hermione también… — decía pensativo.

— Aja… — se limitó a decir Harry — flores, si, flores. Ron sabes que, necesito una túnica nueva, vamos a comprar una — dijo avanzando hacia ellas. El pelirrojo lo siguió algo ofendido por su reacción, pero entendió inmediatamente porque quería ir hacia allí cuándo vislumbró a una joven castaña y una pelirroja.

* * *

— No sé qué más decirte Hermione, ya te di mi consejo, tú sabes si lo tomas o lo dejas… mmm, ahora vuelvo, voy a… comprar algo — se despidió la pelirroja al ver a Harry y Ron acercarse, el último le hacía señas para que se fuera con él.

— Pero… — alcanzó a decir antes de perderla de vista.

Hermione se levantó y entró a la tienda de Madame Malkin, necesitaba una túnica nueva.

Harry la siguió y la puerta se cerró tras él con el sonido de las campanillas repiqueteando.

La castaña volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Harry, lo tenía tan cerca, casi podía sentir su aliento en los labios, se puso muy nerviosa e inconscientemente se separó un paso de él.

— Necesitamos hablar… — pidió Harry viéndola suplicante.

— Este no es un buen lugar Harry, será mejor que lo hagamos cuándo volvamos a Grimmauld Place — opinó ella con sensatez.

Harry la observó unos segundos sin decir nada, quería hablar con ella más que nada en el mundo, decirle que lo lamentaba y la amaba, que sin ella no podría vivir plenamente, que ella era su complemento, pero ella le pedía tiempo… asintió con pesadez.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero apareció Madame Malkin.

* * *

El resto de la mañana se pasó entre compras de los útiles para este nuevo año y al final regresaron a Grimmauld Place.

Ginny y Hermione se encerraron en la habitación de la castaña y el ojiverde mientras Ron y Harry hacían lo mismo en la de Sirius. Toda la tarde se la pasaron hablando hasta que finalmente los señores Weasley los llamaron para marcharse a casa.

Y Hermione se encerró nuevamente sin hablar con Harry.

* * *

Tres días y nada.

 _Sí que era terca_ , pensó Harry mientras la veía a escondidas en la cocina comiendo esa tarde.

La castaña sentía claramente la mirada de Harry a su espalda, pero no voltearía a ver. Estaba decidida a seguir con la ley del hielo hasta que pudiera, aunque ya ni siquiera sabía porque no le hablaba si al fin y al cabo la culpa había sido de los dos, y para colmo no le daba la oportunidad de defenderse. Era algo tonto e inmaduro lo que hacía y lo sabía perfectamente, pero aun así estaba empeñada en no hablar, no lo haría y no lo haría.

— Gracias, estuvo delicioso — agradeció a los elfos levantándose.

Ellos sonrieron y se miraron entre los dos, estaban hartos de esa situación, debían hacer algo para juntarlos de nuevo, odiaban verlos tristes.

Harry se escondió justo a tiempo cuándo Hermione pasó por la puerta de la cocina, salió de ahí y la volvió a seguir.

Hermione iba subiendo las escaleras y Harry la miraba desde abajo.

Los elfos salieron a espiarlos y pensaron rápidamente, ambos chasquearon los dedos a la vez y el peldaño que iba a pisar Hermione se partió en dos, la castaña dio un grito de dolor al pisar mal y doblar el pie en un ángulo extraño. Harry corrió rápidamente hacia dónde estaba ella y la tomó de la cintura antes de que rodara por las escaleras; sin escuchar las posibles quejas de Hermione, la tomó en brazos y siguió subiendo con ella hasta su habitación, sin embargo, la castaña no se quejó por tal acto, sólo lo hacía por el dolor en su pie.

Entraron y Harry rápidamente la sentó en la cama quitándole con cuidado el tenis y la calceta.

Hermione se mordió los labios fuertemente para omitir un grito de dolor mientras derramaba una lágrima.

 _No esta tan mal como pensaba, pero se hinchará muy rápido este pie_ , pensó Harry.

— ¡Kreacher, Dobby! — llamó a los elfos.

— ¿Si? — preguntaron al unísono y con temor pensando que los habían descubierto.

— Traigan algo frío para el pie de Hermione, rápido… — pidió — ¡y les prohíbo que se castiguen! — les advirtió, los elfos temblaron con temor, pero asintieron.

— ¿Castiguen? — preguntó Hermione haciendo muecas mientras Harry palpaba su pie, olvidando momentáneamente que no se hablaban.

— Escuche cuándo chasquearon los dedos y ellos sólo hacen eso cuándo… — explicó Harry.

— Usan magia… — completó Hermione haciendo una mueca — ¿podrías tener cuidado? — pidió con dolor.

— Lo siento… — se disculpó el moreno, por primera vez en tres días la miró a los ojos y se quedó embelesado pese, aunque sus ojos no tuvieran ese brillo característico, veía un profundo dolor grabado en su rostro — ¿te duele mucho? — preguntó tímidamente; la castaña asintió enérgicamente.

— ¡Aquí esta, señor! — dijo Dobby pasándole una compresa con hielos.

Harry la tomó y la colocó delicadamente sobre el pie de Hermione, ésta tembló un poco, pero se sintió un tanto mejor.

— ¡Dobby y Kreacher quieren disculparse con la ama por lo del escalón!, ¡ellos lamentan mucho que se haya hecho daño, pero ellos sólo querían ver a los amos otra vez juntos!, ¡ambos se quieren y Kreacher y Dobby no quieren verlos más tiempo separados! — se disculpó el elfo sollozando.

Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron un poco por las palabras del elfo y evitaron verse.

— Está bien, no pasó nada grave, no se preocupen — los disculpó Hermione.

Los elfos se giraron lentamente hacia Harry esperando posiblemente la maldición _Cruciatus_ como mínimo.

— Luego hablare con ustedes, pueden irse — se limitó a decir el pelinegro.

Con dos crack Desaparecieron.

* * *

Poco a poco el dolor de Hermione disminuía, pero aún estaba presente y sobre todo el de la conciencia, veía a Harry tratarla tan delicadamente y con tanta dulzura que el coraje que había cargado esos días desapareció.

El ojiverde se mordía los labios nerviosamente mientras sostenía el pie de Hermione y le colocaba en diferentes lugares la compresa fría; éste era el momento preciso para hablar con ella, para pedirle perdón, pero simplemente las palabras no salían.

Parecía que el plan de los elfos había fallado, ellos no hablaban, sólo se miraban a escondidas del otro, una simple frase y arreglaría todo. Respiraron acompasados casi como relojes suizos.

— ¡Lo siento! — dijeron al unísono y viéndose directamente a los ojos con un profundo sentimiento de culpa.

— ¿Qué? — volvieron a hablar a coro. Suspiraron y Harry tomó las riendas del asunto.

— Déjame hablar a mi primero por favor… — pidió. Hermione asintió — lo que pasó hace unos días fue un completo error, entiendo que tengas dudas sobre lo que estamos haciendo, pero me sentí frustrado en ese momento por no querer entenderlo y por eso dije aquellas cosas tan hirientes. ¡Nunca en la vida haría algo para lastimarte!, sin embargo, con mis palabras lo hice y de la peor manera. ¡Lo siento mucho Hermione y entendería si tú ya no quieres nada conmigo después de esto! — terminó tristemente y desviando la mirada al suelo, esperando su rechazo.

Hermione lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo girar la cabeza.

— ¡Te amo y eso no va a cambiar NUNCA!, — las dudas se fueron al olvido, por Merlín, ¡lo amaba!, y cuanto extrañaba estar entre sus brazos — ¡jamás me alejaría de ti Harry!, ¡eres mi todo!, y entiendo perfectamente el porqué de tu frustración, también sé que soy la causante. Yo soy la que te debe pedir perdón. ¡Nunca debí dudar de nuestra relación!, ¡no importa que seamos jóvenes!, ¡no tenemos que probarle a nadie que vamos a funcionar como pareja!, eso es algo que sólo el tiempo dirá. Lo importante es vivir el ahora y el aquí. ¡Y aquí yo te digo que te amo y haré todo lo posible porque estemos juntos hasta el final! — le sonrió.

— ¡Yo también te amo y prometo dedicar mi cuerpo y alma a verte feliz cada día!, — le sonrió de vuelta — ¡con o sin mí! — agregó un tanto amargo.

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa al escuchar aquello y acercó su rostro al de Harry dándole un tierno beso a Harry mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

— ¿Significa que todo está bien? — preguntó Harry apenas separando sus labios de los de Hermione y rozándolos mientras soltaba la compresa para abrazarla de la cintura.

— Aja — contestó antes de besarlo completamente.

Hermione apretó el agarre en su cuello y lo haló hacia ella mientras su lengua se colaba traviesamente por los labios de Harry y se lo llevaba con ella a la cama. Harry no desaprovechó la oportunidad y rápidamente correspondió al beso fundiéndose sus lenguas en una batalla lenta y sensual "peleando" por el dominio de la otra.

Recostó a Hermione completamente en la cama mientras él se colocaba encima de ella, acomodándose mejor…

— ¡AY! — exclamó Hermione apartándolo.

Harry la miró asustado, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que sin querer había aplastado el pie de la castaña.

— Lo siento… — dijo incorporándose un poco — con esto será imposible — agregó en tono frustrado apuntando al pie de la ojimiel.

Hermione sonrió maliciosa mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo tumbaba nuevamente sobre ella.

— Sólo tenemos que ser cuidadosos — le susurró besándolo hambrientamente.

Inmediatamente Harry desabrochó el pantalón de Hermione y metió su mano por entre la ropa de la castaña acariciándole los senos. Ésta no se quedó atrás y también desabrochó el pantalón de Harry y le quitó la playera rápidamente acariciando su pecho desnudo mientras ambos tenían cuidado de no aplastar el pie de la castaña.

Al menos había algo que nunca cambiaria, su amor, podrían pasar incluso mil años, pero ellos se seguirían amando, aun después de la muerte. Y mientras sus almas volvían a fundirse en el océano de su amor, no pudieron encontrar un momento más seguro en sus vidas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: HOGWARTS**

Lentamente dejó caer su cuerpo junto al de su novia mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento.

— Ojalá nunca tuviéramos que volver a Hogwarts — deseó el pelinegro mientras se abrazaba al pecho desnudo de su pareja.

— Sólo será este año, al fin nos vamos a graduar y luego… — dijo la castaña.

— Nos tomaremos un año sabático para compensar todo el tiempo que no podremos estar juntos durante el año — la interrumpió con una sonrisa pícara.

— Mmm… — meditó la castaña — tal vez, luego lo pensamos, — sonrió con complicidad — por lo pronto yo me voy a dar un baño, hace mucho calor — dijo enredándose en una sábana.

— Yo sé cómo quitártelo — se incorporó rápidamente Harry apegándola a su cuerpo desnudo.

Hermione se ruborizó y Harry no pudo evitar reír para acto seguido entrar juntos al baño.

Tiempo después estaban terminando de empacar sus baúles mientras revisaban cada rincón para no olvidar nada.

— Tengo que admitir que ese baño no fue muy refrescante… — dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y ayudaba a Hermione a cerrar su baúl, la castaña lo observó con una ceja arqueada — pero si ¡muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy!… — se detuvo a tomar aire el ojiverde mientras Hermione lo observaba divertida — ¡muy, muy, muy!, ¡MUY gratificante! — terminó pícaramente.

— Pues si — fingió desinterés mientras cerraban por completo el baúl y se daba la vuelta para ayudar a Harry a ordenar el suyo.

— ¡Oye!, gracias por lo que me toca — se quejó dolido recogiendo sus libros.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?, ¡estuvo increíble, maravilloso, sorprendente, mágico, estupendo, excelente! — le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— No sigas que harás que me ruborice — comentó Harry, aunque ya estaba tan rojo como el cabello de un Weasley. Hermione rio y siguió con la labor de ordenar el baúl.

* * *

Jamás la última noche antes de ir a Hogwarts había sido tan emotiva como aquella, los Granger habían ido a despedirse de Harry y Hermione, y a éste le encargaron que la cuidara muy bien. Durante la cena Dobby y Kreacher lloraron a moco tendido y tiraron tales alaridos que parecía los estuvieran torturando a muerte.

Los jóvenes novios se limitaron a decirles que tratarían de volver en Navidad o Pascua, mala idea, cuándo escucharon aquello despertaron a la señora Black al aullar fuertemente y derramar más lágrimas.

Sólo pudieron calmarlos cuándo les dijeron que si los extrañaban tanto podían pedirle permiso a McGonagall para trabajar en el castillo durante un tiempo, o les escribirían cada semana. Acordaron pedir empleo a McGonagall, aunque Kreacher se puso un poco rejego al verse sirviendo a otros magos que no fueran ellos, pero aceptó.

La castaña lanzó un suspiro de melancolía mientras recorría con la vista la recámara que compartía con Harry. Dos semanas habían vivido en aquella casa y fueron tan mágicos todos los días, mañana cuándo partieran sentiría un enorme vacío por dejar aquel lugar. Pero tenía que ser así, un nuevo curso daba inicio en Hogwarts y ellos estaban obligados a ir porque después de todo, era su último año.

Terminarían Hogwarts, dirían adiós a los Profesores, las materias, los compañeros, amigos, el castillo, todo.

Hasta estaban seguros de que extrañarían a Filch, la señora Norris y Peeves.

Una sonrisa de ironía se dibujó en los labios de la castaña al recordarlos.

Sintió unos brazos rodearle el estómago y un tibio aliento en su cuello al igual que unos labios.

— No quiero que esta noche termine — susurró el pelinegro en su oído marcando un camino de besos, mientras una mano traviesa se adentraba entre el camisón de la castaña.

— Entonces hagámosla eterna — le contestó tiernamente.

* * *

Carritos con baúles, lechuzas, personas corriendo una tras otra, padres dando los últimos consejos a sus hijos, amigos reencontrándose después de un largo verano, jóvenes vestidos ya con sus túnicas de Hogwarts, otros presumiendo sus artículos de sortilegios Weasley.

Un vapor blanquecino inundaba el andén 9 ¾ mientras Harry y Hermione caminaban hacia un compartimento con los dos carritos y sus respectivos baúles, Crookshanks y Hedwig observaban con los ojos muy abiertos todo a su alrededor.

— Tienes que irte al compartimento de Premios Anuales y Prefectos, ¿verdad? — preguntó Harry tímidamente, rompiendo con el silencio.

Cuándo estaban en Australia les habían llegado las cartas de Hogwarts y a Hermione le llegó con ésta su insignia de Premio Anual, estaba muy alegre por esto y el ojiverde estaba más que orgulloso por ella. A pesar de que sólo se les permitía ser Prefectos por dos años, McGonagall había estado tan ocupada haciéndose cargo de la dirección que decidió dejar a los mismos alumnos para no enredarse más.

— Sólo para dar las ordenes a los Prefectos y después estaré contigo todo el recorrido — lo tranquilizó.

— ¡Genial! — no pudo disimular su alegría Harry.

— ¡Harry, Hermione! — una voz soñadora los llamó a su espalda y descubrieron a Luna Lovegood llegando a su encuentro.

— ¡Hola Luna! — saludaron abrazándola haciendo que perdiera el aire.

— Con menos fuerza… — se quejó entrecortadamente, la soltaron y ella pudo recuperar el valioso aliento — ¡yo también me alegro de verlos!, — les sonrió — ¿han visto a Ronald? — preguntó viendo a todos lados.

— No, recién llegamos, estamos buscando un compartimento, ¿vienes? — ofreció el pelinegro.

— Si, gracias.

Juntos siguieron caminando hasta que casi al final del tren encontraron uno absolutamente vacío y abordaron.

* * *

Harry luchaba para subir el último baúl cuándo otro brazo lo ayudó a subirlo, levantó la mirada y se encontró con un sonriente Neville, mucho más delgado de lo que lo hayan visto, más alto y con el cabello un poco largo y revuelto. ¿En tan sólo dos semanas?, pues si, la ida a la playa le sentó bien.

— ¡Hola chicos! — saludó estrechando sus manos para luego subir su baúl.

— ¡Hola Neville! — saludaron.

— Con que aquí estaban — les llegó la voz de Ginny mientras Ron llegaba a su espalda con dos baúles.

Entre Harry y Neville lo ayudaron y pronto el compartimiento se llenó de risas y pláticas, aunque estaban un tanto apretados.

Un fuerte silbido resonó en la estación de King's Cross y el tren empezó su marcha.

— ¡Nos vemos chicos, cuídense, coman bien y no se metan en problemas! — los despidió la señora Weasley junto a su esposo, el señor Lovegood y la señora Longbottom.

— Vuelvo en un minuto — se despidió Hermione para luego salir.

— Yo también tengo que ir — bufó Ron y salió tras Hermione.

— Ahora si me puedes saludar como se merece — dijo Ginny y acto seguido ella y Neville se estaban besando apasionadamente frente a unos sorprendidos Harry y Luna.

— Ejem, ejem… — tosió Luna — ¡ejem!, — ellos ni se inmutaron y siguieron en lo suyo — ¡AHÍ VIENE RONALD! — vociferó Luna y los tórtolos salieron de su ensoñación ruborizados y sudando frío.

Harry rio al ver que Neville rápidamente cambio del rojo al blanco.

— Que ejemplos dan, aún estoy chiquita para ver tales escenas — fingió inocencia la rubia.

— Ja, si como no, — ironizó la pelirroja — ¿te recuerdo lo que pasó hace dos días? — medio acusó. Luna se sonrojó y se escondió bajo su revista del Quisquilloso y ahora fue el turno de la joven Weasley y su novio de reír.

Luego de dos horas la puerta de abrió estrepitosamente y un encapuchado entro a tropel con varita en mano apuntándolos a todos. Harry y los otros sacaron rápidamente la suya, pero el recién llegado fue más rápido y los desarmó. Abrieron los ojos con pánico.

— Tú… tú… — apuntó a Harry con la varita — tú… — se acercó un paso y los otros se quedaron estáticos viéndolo. Era imposible — Harry Potter… estás… — empezó a hondear la varita lentamente — estás… ¡para darte un infarto!… — Ron se quitó la capucha y se retorció de la risa al ver las expresiones de sus amigos.

— ¡Te dije que no Ron! — llegó una voz por detrás y lo siguiente que vieron fue una mano volar directo a la parte de trasera de la cabeza de Ron. Los otros rieron.

— Otra bromita de estás y ya verás — amenazó Harry y recibiendo a su novia con un beso.

— Uy, qué genio te cargas, como se nota que Hermione… — se calló sonrojándose al máximo.

— ¿Qué yo que Ron? — preguntó peligrosamente la castaña.

— Nada, — dijo apresuradamente, pero Hermione y Harry lo fulminaron con la mirada — ay, estás igual que él. ¡Ja!, sólo esto me faltaba — se hizo el ofendido y se sentó cruzándose de piernas y brazos volteándoles la cara a todos y bufando.

* * *

El recorrido pasó sin mayores percances, compraron golosinas con la señora del carrito, se contaron lo que habían hecho en esas dos semanas, hablaron de Quidditch, de las nuevas materias, preguntándose quién sería el Profesor de Defensa y Pociones porque Snape había renunciado y Slughorn no sabían si se había quedado.

El cielo se oscureció y el tren aminoró la marcha deteniéndose por completo en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, presurosos alanzaron un carruaje para ellos solos.

Los chicos se asomaron por las ventanillas del carruaje y observaron un imponente castillo frente a ellos.

— Hogwarts — murmuró por lo bajo Harry.

* * *

— ¡Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts!… — lo primero que notaron diferente y nadie pasó desapercibido es que ahora el discurso de bienvenida no lo dio Dumbledore sino McGonagall, pues por una mal jugada del destino el Profesor Dumbledore había fallecido a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange en la batalla final y como la Profesora McGonagall era la subdirectora le otorgaron inmediatamente la dirección del colegio — es un placer para todos los presentes estar de nuevo en este castillo luego de la batalla contra lord Voldemort… — hubo varias exclamaciones de pánico, sin duda sería un poco difícil borrar ese nombre de sus cabezas — pero no es para pensar en cosas malas, — sonrió — hoy inician un nuevo año, una nueva época de su vida, algunos la terminan, — miró hacia el trío dorado sonriendo con nostalgia — pero seguirán siempre siendo parte de la historia. El Profesor Dum… Dumbledore… — se le quebró la voz por un segundo — estaría más que feliz de verlos nuevamente a todos, — sonrió — algunos menos, sin embargo, pero a los que recordaremos eternamente, — un nudo se formó en la garganta de Harry — él siempre quiso que Hogwarts fuera el hogar de todo joven mago y es por eso que hoy abrimos las puertas para ustedes… nuevos estudiantes…

Una enorme fila de niños de alrededor de 11 años entró al Gran Comedor en ese momento.

— La selección dará inicio…

* * *

Uno tras uno fue pasando hacia el frente, en su mayoría fueron asignados a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, hubo muy pocos de la casa Slytherin.

— Ahora jóvenes, antes de que inicie el banquete quiero dar unos anuncios… primero comenzare por presentarles a su nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… — silencio. Todos estaban expectantes — el nuevo Profesor es…

¡BUM!

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par y por ellas entró un encapuchado, todos los alumnos se pusieron alertas, más Harry, Hermione y Ron quienes alistaron sus varitas para atacar en cualquier momento, pero no se esperaban lo siguiente…

— Hestia Jones — dijo la voz de una mujer mientras se descubría el rostro. Harry sonrió ampliamente al recordarla, la primera vez que la vio fue cuándo lo fueron a liberar del encerramiento por el cual fue sometido por los Dursley y luego la vio en la Orden. Sin duda iban a aprender mucho con ella.

La Profesora Jones avanzó hasta la mesa de Profesores no sin antes sonreír a los presentes, aunque por parte de la mesa de Slytherin algunos se quejaron de que fuera mujer su maestra de Defensa.

— Las demás materias quedaran con los mismos Profesores, incluyéndome… — continuó McGonagall — lo siguiente… — tomó aire — como cada año el conserje Filch tiene prohibido los artefactos de sortilegios Weasley, y bueno… — suspiró con exasperación — todo lo demás. Siguiente, el bosque prohibido, como su nombre lo dice, está prohibido, porque el que ya no este Voldemort no significa que existan cosas escalofriantes rondando por ahí… — algunos niños de primero se estremecieron — y ya por último, el Prefecto de Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, queda destituido de su cargó… — varios respingaron al escuchar aquello y alumnos de esa casa se levantaron en desacuerdo protestando — ¡silencio!, — exclamó la Directora levantando los brazos hacia la multitud — permítanme continuar — pidió.

— ¡ES INJUSTO! — se escuchó el gritó de Hannah Abbott en medio del silencio, se puso totalmente roja y escondió su rostro entre la mesa y sus brazos.

— Como iba diciendo, — la Profesora miró con desaprobación a la Hufflepuff — el joven Macmillan queda destituido de su puesto por su misma petición…

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritó nuevamente Hannah girándose hacía Ernie tan rápido que casi se auto estrangula. El Hufflepuff se puso rojo y musitó algo entre labios que sonó a " _luego te explicó_ ".

— Lamentablemente el joven Macmillan había sido asignado como Premio Anual este año… — Ernie se encogió tanto en la silla que ahora sólo se le veía la coronilla — y como la casa de Hufflepuff no puede tener sólo un Prefecto y el puesto ya había sido asignado al joven Macmillan sólo me queda decirles el nombre del nuevo Premio Anual de esa misma casa… — silencio absoluto — ¡Justin Finch-Fletchley!

Un silencio de tumba le siguió a aquello y de pronto…

— ¡EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH! — un grito simultáneo por parte de los tejones retumbó en todo el comedor mientras palmeaban al susodicho y éste sonreía tímidamente con un notorio color carmesí en las mejillas.

— ¡JUSTIN, JUSTIN! — continuaban celebrando los jóvenes Hufflepuff.

— Bueno en vista de que ya no hay nada más que agregar… — murmuró McGonagall.

Y empezó el banquete…

* * *

— ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?, aparte de ser nombrado como sucesor de Ernie, también será Premio Anual — se burlaba Ron quien estaba eternamente agradecido que no le hayan dicho a él.

— ¡El ser Premio Anual no es ninguna ofensa!, — se indignó Hermione mirándolo mal por encima de la mesa — al contrario, es un cargo que muchos querrían tener y… — empezó a decir con orgullo.

— Y bla, bla, bla, yo estoy más que feliz siendo sólo Prefecto, aunque si hubiera sabido que se podía renunciar al cargo… — se lamentó engullendo estofado de pollo — 'iginate' 'di' me 'beran' 'legido' 'emio', anual a mi… — tragó — ¡eso sí sería trágico! — dramatizó.

— ¡Ja!, como si McGonagall tuviera la torpeza para elegirte a ti como Premio Anual masculino, ¡por favor!, — ironizó — ni una persona con coeficiente intelectual mayor al de un trol te elegiría a ti, Ronald Weasley, como Premio Anual de Hogwarts — se burló. Harry sólo era un mero espectador de sus ya conocidas peleas, dignándose a blanquear los ojos de vez en cuando.

— Pues si te eligieron a ti… — contraatacó.

— Mira…

— ¡Ya basta!, acabamos de empezar el año y ustedes ya empezaron a pelear, ¡por favor, aunque sea este año dejen de hacerlo! — se exasperó Harry mirando a su novia a un lado de él y luego a su mejor amigo frente a ellos.

— ¡Ella empieza!… — se defendió blandiendo el tenedor hacia la castaña salpicándola sin querer con algo de puré de papa.

— ¡Ron! — se limpió con una servilleta la mejilla y luego se la aventó a Ron dándole en el rostro.

— Con ustedes no se puede — se quejó Harry con resignación.

— Esto no es nada compañero… — manifestó Ron siguiendo comiendo — apenas estamos empezando el año — y sonriendo volvió a pelear con Hermione haciendo que el ojiverde tuviera que detenerla de lanzarle un cuchillo al pelirrojo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: TROPIEZOS, FIESTA CLANDESTINA Y CASTIGOS**

Sus miradas se conectaron mientras poco a poco acercaban sus labios a su destino; desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts no habían podido tener un tiempo a solas para ellos, extrañaban mucho eso, tener, aunque sea 5 minutos para hablar tranquilamente de ellos y de nada más. Como deseaban regresar a Grimmauld Place.

Hermione rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos a la vez que él le rodeaba la cintura acercándola más a él y besarla de una vez. Harry cerró los ojos y…

— Hermione hay junta de Premios Anuales y Prefectos en 10 minutos en la sala de Profesores — llamó Justin Finch-Fletchley arruinando por completo el momento.

Harry sintió el aliento de Hermione impactar en sus labios como si hubiera suspirado, abrió los ojos y la castaña esbozó una sonrisa frustrada a la vez que lo soltaba, pero él a ella no, sólo se limitó a observar a Justin con cara de matarlo.

— Gracias Justin, voy en un minuto — dijo serenamente la castaña, aunque se sentía un tanto enojada porque los haya interrumpido.

Harry tomó bien el mensaje y se giró a Hermione con una sonrisa y la abrazó más hacia él.

— En realidad te quería proponer si te acompaño, ya sabes, yo también soy Premio Anual — agregó sonrojado.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo y se giró hacia Finch-Fletchley celoso de que intentara cortejar a Hermione en sus narices. ¿Qué se creía?

— Justin, yo… — titubeó Hermione al ver a Justin y Harry — claro, no hay problema… — el pelinegro giró el cuello tan rápido hacia Hermione que éste emitió un sonido seco, pero no le dio importancia, abrió la boca para replicar, pero la castaña lo calló con un beso en la mejilla, esto lo pudo peor — nos vemos luego Harry — se despidió caminando hacia el Hufflepuff.

Justin le sonrió de forma amistosa y un tanto titubeante a Harry mientras Hermione se encaminaba hacia él. El ojiverde no iba a permitir que se la llevara así de fácil, o al menos no tan confiado. Avanzó unos pasos y tomó a Hermione de un brazo haciendo que girara, ella no pudo hacer nada más que sostenerse de los hombros de Harry mientras éste la besaba con absoluta pasión y Justin giraba la cabeza hacia la pared.

Luego de unos minutos la soltó y sonrió triunfante al ver a Justin.

— Nos vemos en la Sala Común, amor — dijo asegurándose de que Justin escuchara claramente.

— Aja — pudo articular Hermione mientras se giraba y se iba con Justin por el pasillo sintiendo la mirada de Harry a su espalda; inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la boca y tocando suavemente sus labios, sonrió con un brillo en los ojos al recordar el beso.

* * *

Un ruido sordo se escuchó en la mesa en la que se apoyaban a causa de un pesado libro que fue dejado caer sobre ésta, un tintero se tambaleó peligrosamente, pero Ron lo estabilizó a tiempo y miró ceñudo a la pelirroja que se sentaba frente a ellos con cara sulfurada y sacando un largo pergamino.

— ¡Estúpido Slughorn!, ¡encargarnos un pergamino completo sobre el uso del bezoar, sus cualidades, funciones y posibles utilidades!, ¡viejo loco! — se quejó mientras empapaba la pluma y empezaba a escribir en el pergamino.

— ¿A ti también?, al menos tienes suerte, ¡a nosotros nos encargó dos pergaminos sobre el felix felicis y la forma de prepararla! — bufó Ron.

— ¿Ustedes se quejan?, ¡yo además de hacer el maldito trabajo de Slughorn también tengo que idear nuevas tácticas de Quidditch porque ALGUIEN me obligo a juntar el equipo DOS meses antes de que empiece la liga! — se exasperó Harry y fulminó con la mirada a los pelirrojos, éstos se sonrojaron un poco.

— ¡Ja, como si eso fuera mucho!; ¡yo tengo que entregar aparte de los deberes de Slughorn y las demás clases que tengo con ustedes, los de los EXTASIS, Runas Antiguas, una clase especial que me da McGonagall para cuándo salga de Hogwarts me ayude a pasar la carrera de Leyes Mágicas, hacerme cargo de la P.E.D.D.O. y encima de eso, entregar cada semana un reporte de lo que he hecho como Premio Anual y reportando a todo el que no cumpla con las reglas!… — se enojó Hermione — y lo peor es que no he podido tener ni un minuto a solas con Harry — se lamentó en susurro, pero Harry la escuchó y suspiró cansado.

— No puedo más — dijeron al unísono el cuarteto.

Sonrieron y Hermione dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y éste apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de ésta. Ron miró hacia la ventana en dónde se pudo apreciar la luna y suspiró. Ginny dirigió la mirada hacia dónde estaba Neville, sentado con una decena de libros rodeándolo mientras escribía a millón, y sonrió melancólica.

Resignados y con una mirada de nostalgia cada uno, volvieron a sus trabajos concentrándose de no escribir lo que pasaba por sus cabezas en aquel momento pues tendrían que volver a hacer el trabajo.

Cerca de la una de la mañana y casi dormidos subieron a sus dormitorios mientras pensaban en que tal vez mañana tendrían tiempo para ellos.

* * *

 _¿Por qué?_ , era lo que se preguntaban Harry y Hermione todos los días.

Por si no fueran pocas las obligaciones de Hermione y los deberes, los tenían casi todo el tiempo ocupados y sin tener tiempo para otra cosa, aparte ahora el equipo de Quidditch había hostigado a Harry hasta que lograron que hiciera las pruebas para los nuevos miembros del equipo y ahora entrenaban por lo menos una vez por semana y en ocasiones fines de semana.

Estos dos jóvenes estaban desquiciados, no tenían tiempo para ellos y ya se estaban cansando de esto.

Apenas era 14 de septiembre y no tenían idea de cómo en escasos 14 días su vida se había llenado de obligaciones. Por Merlín, ni siquiera estaba programado algún partido aun y el equipo ya le exigía a Harry entrenamientos. Hermione ya había empezado con las fastidiosas rondas y al parecer todos los Profesores se querían desquitar ahora que no tenían un señor Tenebroso para atormentarlos, ahora ellos mismos los abrumaban con sus difíciles y extensas tareas.

Eran las 12 del mediodía, ambos jóvenes estaban en el despacho del capitán de Quidditch. Sus labios se besaban tiernamente mientras Harry tenía una mano en la mejilla de Hermione y otra en su cintura, ella por su lado tenía una mano en la nuca del ojiverde y la otra en su espalda quedando así en un cariñoso abrazo estando a escondidas en el despacho del pelinegro. Al parecer por fin podrían tener unos minutos en santa paz para ellos dos.

— ¡Apúrate Harry, ya todos están en el campo! — llamó la voz de Ron del otro lado de la puerta y golpeándola con insistencia.

— ¡¿Por qué a mí?! — se quejó Harry con furia mientras dejaba de besar a Hermione y ésta miraba negando a la puerta.

— Dirás, ¿por qué a nosotros?, ¡si no es por algo de Quidditch, tiene que ser por mis obligaciones de Premio Anual o los deberes! — dijo desesperada la castaña.

Harry suspiró con exasperación mientras salían del despacho y Hermione doblaba por un pasillo.

— ¡Hermione! — la llamó antes de que se perdiera de vista.

El pelinegro corrió a su alcance y se paró delante de ella.

— ¿Nos vemos a media noche en la Sala Común? — le propuso con una tierna sonrisa.

— Me gustaría, pero tengo ronda hoy — se lamentó la castaña.

— De acuerdo… — suspiró con resignación Harry, pero una descabellada idea pasó por su cabeza, se acercó más a la castaña y besó su oído derecho — ¿entonces nos vemos a media noche en el despacho de Premios Anuales? — dijo seductoramente.

— No hay dicho despacho… — le corrigió la castaña. Harry exhaló un sonidito de frustración y se alejó un poco dispuesto a irse — pero si de Prefectos, te esperó afuera de la Sala Común a las 12:30 — lo besó apasionadamente, pero se separó justo cuándo Harry fue capaz de responder y se fue con una mirada pícara en dirección a la Biblioteca.

Lo único bueno era que en 5 días sería el cumpleaños de Hermione y eso les daría un momento de paz y tranquilidad, pero, sobre todo, tiempo para ellos dos, juntos y solos.

Por otro lado, ya habían tenido clases con todos sus Profesores. Incluyendo con Hestia Jones…

Flash Back

— Buenas tardes clase… — saludó la Profesora entrando al aula — mi nombre es Hestia Jones, seré su nueva Profesora de Defensa, — se presentó sonriendo — a algunos ya los conozco, — miró hacia el trío dorado — pero a otros tendré el placer de conocer… — volvió a sonreír — bien, lo primero que deben saber de esta clase es que será al aire libre… — chillidos de emoción se empezaron a oír por el aula — que bueno que les agrade la idea. Bueno, lo siguiente, tengo entendido que este año no les pidieron libros y algunos se preguntaran porque… — miró a Hermione, ésta se sonrojó un poco — pues bien, creo que ya todos saben todos o la mayoría de los hechizos defensivos y de ataque, además creo que los hicieron leer bastante en su quinto año, tomen este curso como una compensación, lo único que necesitaran será su varita… — enseñó la suya — ahora vamos a afuera para dar las indicaciones…

Todos salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts y siguieron a la Profesora Jones hasta el pequeño huerto dónde una vez Hagrid había tenido hipogrifos.

— Bien, ¿ya están todos?… muy bien, ahora el resto del curso la clase será así: se dividirán en equipos de cuatro personas, vendrán con ropa casual aunque por este día pueden usar sus uniformes… — agregó al verlos inquietos porque traían sus túnicas — éste lugar será su "campo de batalla", pueden usar los hechizos que quieran excepto ya saben cuáles… — los miró significativamente, en especial a los Slytherin — esto será algo así como un torneo de duelo cada clase, veré su progreso, su manejo de la varita, sus defectos y al final del curso bueno… creo que esto les fascinará a muchos… — sonrió — el Ministerio de Magia me encomendó la tarea de recomendarle a cinco estudiantes para la escuela de Aurores y… — sus palabras fueron acalladas por los gritos de emoción de las cuatro casas pues todos tomarían la misma clase juntos y aparte podrían ganar un recomendación para la escuela — bien, bien, — los calló levantando las manos — entonces supongo que quieren empezar ya.

Rápidamente se hizo un desajuste en el grupo, todos caminaban rápidamente buscando con quien formar un grupo y al final pudieron ver de frente a la Profesora.

Se formaron alrededor de ocho grupos, dos por cada casa, y pronto empezó el duelo. Resultó bastante emocionante poder usar el terreno como un campo de batalla, podían cubrirse con los árboles, aunque también cuidarse de no caer por sus raíces, competían primero dos equipos entre si y al derribar a tres de sus miembros seguía el turno de otros dos grupos.

Al final pensaron que el equipo de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville ganaría, pero cual fue la sorpresa al verse victorioso el de Justin, Ernie, Hannah y Susan pues demostraron definitivamente como habían combatido codo a codo en la batalla de Hogwarts, y vencieron a los Slytherin con mayor suerte que los Gryffindor a Ravenclaw.

— Ya quiero la siguiente clase — manifestó Ron con entusiasmo cuándo se dirigían al castillo.

— Yo también, sólo espero que esta vez nos toque contra los Slytherin y no Ravenclaw — dijo Harry.

— Pero si muy apenas pudimos con los de Ravenclaw — objetó Hermione.

— Eso es porque son unos sabihondos, se saben todos los hechizos — refutó Ron con desdén.

Y mientras éstos se dirigían al castillo entre pláticas sobre sus posibles siguientes adversarios, un chico de Hufflepuff no perdía de vista a la castaña.

— Vamos Justin — llamó Ernie.

— Sí, sí.

Fin Flash Back

Los cinco días volaron entre muchos deberes, por suerte los terminaron todos y lo mejor es que el cumpleaños de Hermione sería el sábado, o sea al día siguiente. Pero lastimosamente no habían podido estar juntos desde aquella tarde en el despacho de Harry porque justamente ese día por la noche a la Profesora McGonagall se le ocurrió hacer ronda con los Premios Anuales y les fastidió el plan.

— ¿Entonces ya está todo listo? — preguntó Harry en susurro procurando que Hermione no lo escuchara.

— Si, los gemelos mandaron como ocho barriles de cerveza de mantequilla en la mañana, — Harry arqueó una ceja, asombrado — los mandaron camuflajeados como mermelada de mamá, — le explicó Ron — y dijeron que mañana en la noche traerían whiskey de fuego — agregó en susurro.

El grupo de amigos estaba a la orilla del lago observando constantemente a una castaña, una rubia y una pelirroja que platicaban a unos metros de ellos.

— Dean y Seamus ya tienen todo para decorar la Sala Común y les encargue a los elfos que llevaran comida como a eso de las 11, ¿está bien a esa hora? — preguntó dudoso Neville.

— Esta perfecto, yo distraeré a Hermione durante todo el día y a las 11 en punto estaremos entrando — dijo Harry.

— De acuerdo, Luna y Padma ya saben, creo que también invitaron a unos cuantos amigos de otras casas, pero… — empezó a decir Ron.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!… — exclamó Harry. Las chicas voltearon a verlos, pero éste se hizo el desentendido y fingió arrojar piedras al lago; extrañadas volvieron a lo suyo — ¡¿cómo que de otras casas?!, saben bien que con Luna y Padma es diferente porque son amigas muy cercanas de Hermione, pero de ahí a que inviten a otros es peligroso, ¡se podría correr el rumor! — les recriminó en voz baja.

— Ya pensamos en eso, los vamos a citar a todos fuera del aula de Transformaciones y luego los hechizamos para que no puedan ver y oír y los llevamos a la Sala Común — explicó el pelirrojo.

Harry sin embargo seguía dudando, no estaba muy confiado en querer a más personas en la fiesta sorpresa de Hermione.

— Nadie dirá nada y si estás tan nervioso pues mejor la hacemos en la Sala de los Menesteres y no en la Sala Común — opinó Neville tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— Mmm… no. Está bien, en la Sala Común, pero que ya no inviten a otras personas, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo — dijeron Ron y Neville.

* * *

— Creo que olvido mi cumpleaños, no ha comentado nada al respecto — comentaba Hermione mientras veía a Harry disimuladamente y como éste hablaba con Ron y Neville en confidencialidad.

— No lo creo, tal vez te esté preparando una sor… ¡ay! — se quejó Luna pues Ginny la había pisado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó la castaña extrañada.

Luna la observó y luego miró a Ginny con reproche mientras se sobaba el pie, pero ella la vio fulminante.

— Nada, me dio un calambre — contestó.

— ¿Segura?, — preguntó suspicaz mientras las veía. Luna asintió — bueno, ¿que ibas a decir antes del calambre? — cuestionó.

— Que tal vez este… pensando… en… en… — titubeó nerviosa.

— Un regalo que darte, ya sabes, en este tiempo no han tenido tiempo para estar juntos y tal vez quiera impresionarte con un regalo — dijo Ginny segura y sacando del problema a Luna.

— Si… tal vez — contestó Hermione no muy segura.

— Bien, será mejor regresar al castillo, Ron no tarda en llamar para irnos a comer — dijo Luna justo en el momento en que los chicos se levantaron aproximándose.

— ¡A comer! — anunció Ron con entusiasmo.

Las chicas compartieron una mirada de suficiencia mientras los chicos lo miraban negando.

* * *

Al siguiente día Harry y Hermione caminaban tomados de la mano por los terrenos del castillo.

Iban felices porque al fin podían tener un día sólo para ellos, pero aun así Hermione no estaba completamente feliz, se sentía un tanto triste y resentida con Harry porque éste aun no le decía dos malditas palabras, ¿cuáles?, "Feliz Cumpleaños".

Hermione suspiró al pensar aquello y Harry aprovechó para soltarle la mano y abrazarla de la cintura mientras seguían caminando.

— Hermione… — la llamó el ojiverde al ver que ésta andaba en las nubes.

— ¿Si? — murmuró desanimada.

— ¿Por qué estás triste?, se supone que por ser tu cumpleaños deberías de estar feliz — comentó. Hermione se detuvo en seco y lo miró directo a los ojos.

— ¿Recordaste mi cumpleaños? — preguntó insegura.

— Claro… — dijo dándole un beso en la frente — es un día muy especial, — la tomó de la mano y la siguió guiando hacia la sombra del árbol que siempre usaba el trío para relajarse — cumples 18 años, no todos los días se cumplen 18. ¿Por qué tendría que olvidarlo? — preguntó suspicaz mientras la seguía guiando, pero ella iba tan entusiasmada de que no haya olvidado su cumpleaños que no prestaba atención a nada.

— Porque no me has felicitado — sin querer su tono soltó algo de reproche. Harry lo notó y sonrió tímido.

— Lo siento… — dijo para después taparle los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó confundida y emocionada.

— Darte una parte de tu regalo… — susurró en su oído. Hermione sonrió abiertamente mientras Harry le destapaba los ojos lentamente — ¡feliz cumpleaños Hermione!

La castaña se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente.

— ¿Lo tomo como que te gusto? — le preguntó con una sonrisa y un brillo travieso en los ojos. Hermione asintió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, apenas un roce, pero lleno de amor.

* * *

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados bajo aquel árbol y disfrutando del picnic que Harry había preparado especialmente para ellos, comieron, bebieron cerveza de mantequilla que el ojiverde saco de contrabando de la cocina, rieron, platicaron y se besaron incontables de veces.

Justo cuando el sol se ocultaba y la luna hacia su acto de presencia, Harry sacó un delgado estuche de su pantalón y se lo entregó a Hermione.

— Este es otro regalo que te tengo, espero te guste — agregó tímido y rascándose la nuca con nervios.

Hermione sonrió mientras abría el estuche y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la fina gargantilla de plata con un pequeño colgante en forma de corazón y en medio una pequeña piedra color verde.

— ¡Gracias Harry, esta precioso! — exclamó embelesada viendo su obsequio.

— ¿Yo o la gargantilla? — preguntó bromista.

— Tonto… — rio la castaña — ambos, ¡muchas gracias!… — le dio un tierno beso — ¿me lo pones? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

Harry se movió alrededor de ella y se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras Hermione apartaba su cabello y él dejaba caer la gargantilla sobre su cuello para abrochársela con sumo cuidado.

El moreno sin poder resistirse se acercó más a Hermione y besó su hombro subiendo a su cuello, la castaña se estremeció al sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre su piel. Se dio media vuelta y le sonrió al igual que él a ella para luego unirse en un beso lleno de pasión y amor. Sus labios parecían estar adheridos al igual que sus lenguas se lanzaban en una batalla lenta y sensual para reconocerse como lo hicieron miles de veces. Harry puso más fuerza en el beso y Hermione fue vencida lentamente por su peso cayendo delicadamente sobre su espalda y con Harry arriba.

El beso pronto empezó a tornarse más pasional, se denotaba amor, pasión, necesidad por una nueva entrega. Harry rompió el beso sólo para seguir un camino de besos por el cuello de Hermione, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar que estaban en un lugar público y aun había algo de luz.

— Harry, Harry… — dijo deteniéndolo y sentándose al igual que él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Harry con la voz ronca.

— Alguien podría vernos… — dijo nerviosa y con la respiración agitada mientras veía a todos lados asustada.

— Tienes razón… — acordó Harry.

Se levantó y con un movimiento de la varita las cosas desaparecieron mandándolas a las cocinas. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts con el corazón latiéndoles violentamente mientras se dirigían a la Sala de los Menesteres y se encerraban pensando en un lugar romántico para ellos dos solos, y sin que nadie pudiera entrar, o escuchar lo que pasaba adentro.

— ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos en la Sala de los Menesteres?, — preguntó suplicante la castaña mientras Harry la conducía a la Sala Común de Gryffindor — aún podemos volver, nadie se daría cuenta, — sugirió — mañana es domingo, todos se levantan tarde — dijo de forma seductora. Harry rio y se maldijo por dentro al dejar pasar tan buena oportunidad.

— Otro día, y ya no intente seducirme señorita Granger o temo que terminare cediendo — dijo pícaro.

— ¡Si!, — casi exclamó Hermione — ¡por favor cede!, ¡vamos Harry!, ¡es mi cumpleaños! — puso cara de cachorrito triste y a Harry le temblaron las rodillas, pero no iba a ceder tan rápido, además, quien sabe que podría ocurrir al terminar la fiesta, tal vez luego si aceptaría la propuesta de la castaña.

— Otro día, ¡lo prometo! — zanjó el tema. Hermione se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia, pero Harry la cargó en brazos y se la llevó así hasta la entrada de la Sala Común mientras en el camino la castaña no paraba de reírse.

Al llegar al retrato de la señora Gorda ésta le guiñó un ojo a Harry y les cedió el paso.

* * *

Todo estaba en la penumbra, nunca antes había estado así y Hermione por un momento pensó que de verdad se habían tardado mucho en la Sala de los Menesteres, avanzaron con mucho cuidado hasta que toparon con algo y se escuchó un sonido como de un silbido de serpiente. La ojimiel brincó del susto, pero lo hizo más cuándo un magifuego estalló en la sala llenándola de estrellas, mariposas, y un enorme letrero de feliz cumpleaños que iluminaba toda la sala.

— ¡SORPRESA! — gritaron todos los presentes saliendo de sus escondites. Hermione volvió a gritar y algunos rieron mientras un gran grupo corría a abrazarla y felicitarla por su cumpleaños.

Luego de felicitaciones y buenos deseos, Hermione se acercó a Harry con una reluciente sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias! — dijo prendiéndose a su cuello.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!, aunque no lo hice yo solo — agregó algo tímido.

— Lo sé, pero también me dijeron que fue tu idea y de Ginny, ¡gracias Harry!, ¡te amo! — le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¡Yo también te amo! — dijo besándola tiernamente mientras eran observados por todos sus amigos.

Todo era armonía, la mayoría bailaba, otros comían, algunos simplemente reían y hablaban animadamente bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry y Hermione estaban bailando, aunque más bien Hermione bailaba mientras Harry, enrojecido, trataba de moverse un poco, sin embargo, se divertía de estar muy juntito con su novia.

Neville y Ginny estaban en un rincón apartados de todo mundo besándose mientras Ron los veía ceñudo, hasta que prefirió hacer lo mismo con Luna.

Dean, Padma, Seamus y Parvati bailaban animadamente en el centro del grupo. Algunos Gryffindor estaban muy entretenidos bailando y socializando con los de las demás casas.

De Ravenclaw habían ido Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil y Terry Boot, el cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la rubia.

De Hufflepuff estaban Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan y Justin Finch-Fletchley, éste último miraba un tanto triste a cierta castaña y un pelinegro que se divertían de lo lindo.

La música inundaba el ambiente y todos bailaban con gran alegría, de pronto se escuchó un sonido, algo cómico, cuándo apagaron de improvisto el megáfono. Todos voltearon sorprendidos hacia la entrada de la Sala Común y cuál fue la sorpresa al encontrarse a una enrojecida McGonagall en pijama, un Flitwick ceñudo y una Sprout más desalineada que de costumbre.

Luna corrió a esconderse a la espalda de Ron temblando de pies a cabeza al igual que Padma lo hizo con Dean, mientras Ginny, Neville, Harry, Hermione y el pelirrojo sudaban frío; en especial Ginny y Harry pues éstos fueron los de la idea. Aunque los que tampoco se quedaron atrás fueron Dean y Seamus.

— ¡Todos a sus dormitorios AHORA!, — ordeno McGonagall — ¡excepto Finnigan, Thomas, Patil, los Weasley, Longbottom, Granger y Potter! — dijo furiosamente la jefa de la casa de los leones.

— ¡Boot, Lovegood, Patil, no se escondan que los estoy viendo!; ¡vengan aquí ahora mismo! — ordenó Flitwick a los Ravenclaw.

— ¡Bones, Abbott, Finch-Fletchley, ya te vi Macmillan! — los llamó Sprout.

De inmediato la Sala Común tembló al ver correr a decenas de estudiantes a sus dormitorios mientras los antes mencionados sudaban frío al pensar en el castigo que les pondrían.

— ¡A la Sala Común de NUESTRA casa, AHORA! — ordenaron Flitwick y Sprout.

Una pequeña brisa inundó la Sala Común de los leones al ver correr a los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff hacia la salida.

— McGonagall — dijeron a modo de despedida los Profesores y salieron detrás de sus alumnos.

El pecho de la Profesora McGonagall ascendía y descendía rápidamente a causa de la furia contenida, y la cual estaba a punto de explotar.

— Profesora… — empezó a decir Harry.

— Cállese Potter, no estoy para que se quiera pasar por el héroe echándose toda la culpa — lo interrumpió la Profesora.

— Pero Profesora… — replicó.

— He… dicho… que… se… calle — dijo entre dientes.

Minerva McGonagall se paseó alrededor de ellos, que en grupo se protegían en círculo como esperando algún ataque de la Profesora; miraba con ira a cada uno de ellos.

La Sala Común estaba hecha un desastre, comida tirada por todos lados, vasos, platos, sillas y mesas volcadas, el león que coronada la chimenea estaba cubierto de una sustancia verdosa, al parecer aderezo para las frituras que tenían ahí. Cerveza de mantequilla ensuciaba la alfombra y muebles.

— ¿Cerveza de mantequilla?, ¡¿DE DÓNDE LA SACARON?, — vociferó la Profesora — ESTO VA CONTRA LAS REGLAS!, ¡TODO VA CONTRA LAS REGLAS!, ¡NINGÚN ALUMNO PUEDE ENTRAR A UNA SALA COMÚN QUE NO SEA LA SUYA!, ¡ESTA PROHIBIDO HACER FIESTÁS SIN EL PERMISO DEL JEFE DE CASA!, ¡NO PUEDEN ENTRAR A LAS COCINAS!

Todos estaban estáticos escuchando los gritos de su Profesora, si de una cosa se les había advertido antes era de hacer enfadar a McGonagall y ellos habían hecho algo mucho mayor que un simple disgusto y lo podían notar. ¡Era el fin!

— ¡CASTIGADOS!, ¡CASTIGADO TODO EL MUNDO!, — sentenció mirándolos fulminante — ¡empezaran por limpiar la Sala Común!, ¡desde mañana, durante una semana!, ¡también la sala de trofeos!… ¡Potter, estás a prueba en tu puesto de capitán!, — Harry pasó saliva — ¡Granger, me arrepiento de haberte dado el Premio Anual, también está a prueba!, — Hermione abrió los ojos atónita — ¡y mejor ni hablar de usted señor Weasley, también está a prueba!, — a éste ni le importo — ¡una sola queja suya y les quitare el nombramiento de capitán, Premio Anual y Prefecto!

Harry, Ron y Hermione abrieron los ojos horrorizados, en especial la castaña que jamás se imaginó palabras tan duras de su Profesora.

— ¡Vayan a sus dormitorios!, — ordenó dándose media vuelta — ¡y esperó que no me estén ocultando nada más porque si…! — empezó a amenazar.

— Listo, aquí está el whiskey de fuego que nos pidieron… — les llegó la voz de Fred y George Weasley al aparecer por la entrada de la Sala Común. Se detuvieron en seco al ver a la profesora McGonagall — ¡oh, oh, nos vemos! — y desaparecieron otra vez, saliendo corriendo.

Minerva se giró furiosa hacia los estudiantes mientras sus ojos se dilataban de la ira que sentía.

— ¿Whiskey de fuego?, — preguntó sin dar crédito a sus palabras — ¡¿WHISKEY DE FUEGO?! — gritó enloquecida.

— Bueno ya escucharon a la Profesora, ya nos vamos a nuestros dormitorios — trató de correr Dean, Seamus y Ron, pero McGonagall con un movimiento de la varita hizo que volvieran a dónde estaban.

— Olviden el castigo que les impuse, — dijo extrañamente tranquila. Los alumnos aguantaron la respiración — ¡desde ahora cero salidas a Hogsmeade hasta nuevo aviso!, ¡cero justificaciones para faltar a alguna clase, no importa si se están muriendo, asistirán si no quieren que los mate yo misma!, ¡limpiaran el aula de Pociones, de Transformaciones, Adivinación, Invernaderos 1, 2 y 3; la sala de trofeos!, ¡todo daño que haga Peeves ustedes lo arreglaran!, ¡los fines de semana se dedicaran a hacer estás tareas!, ¡harán todo esto durante un mes!… — enumeró — ¡Potter, Weasley y Granger, estarán suspendidos de sus cargos por mes y medio!, ¡y cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, que lleguen a hacer, lo próximo que verán será su casa!, ¡veinte puntos menos a cada uno!… ¡vayan a sus dormitorios YA! — finalizó mientras se daba media vuelta y los chicos se quedaron estáticos con todas las palabras de la Profesora resonando en sus cabezas.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Ron en un hilito de voz.

Y antes de que nadie supiera como, todos empezaron una pelea en dónde los únicos que no participaban eran Harry y Hermione que se limitaban a observar cómo se gritaban entre si culpándose de todo.

— ¡LES DIJE QUE NO ENCARGARAN WHISKEY DE FUEGO! — gritó Ginny.

— ¡NO DEBIERON INVITAR A TANTOS! — gritó Dean.

— ¡SI HUBIERAS HECHO LO QUE TE DIJE CON LOS ANUNCIOS ESTO NO HABRÍA PASADO! — gritó Ron.

— ¡LES DIJIMOS QUE CANCELARAN LO DEL WHISKEY! — gritó Parvati.

— ¡LES DIJIMOS SÓLO A LUNA Y PADMA! — gritó Seamus.

— ¡PUES ALGUIEN NO SIGUIÓ EL PLAN E INVITÓ A OTRAS PERSONAS Y PIDIÓ EL WHISKEY! — gritó Neville.

— ¡FUISTE TÚ ¿VERDAD?! — gritaron todos a la vez.

— ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS! — gritó Harry llamando la atención de los otros.

Furiosos se giraron hacia él mientras respiraban entrecortadamente.

— ¡No importa si McGonagall nos descubrió y castigó!, ¡el único motivo por el que hicimos esto fue para celebrar a Hermione, pero ustedes lo han convertido todo en una pelea!, ¡no voy a permitir que le arruinen su cumpleaños así que me importa un bledo lo que dijo McGonagall!, ¡YO voy a festejar con mi novia!, ¡ustedes destruyan la Sala Común si quieren!… — exclamó Harry furioso — vámonos Hermione — tomó la mano de la castaña, la cual se veía que estaba a punto de llorar, y se la llevó alejándola de todos los problemas que inundaban ahora la Sala Común de Gryffindor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: BAILE DE HALLOWEEN**

160 puntos se les descontaron a Gryffindor la mañana después de la fiesta, los que festejaron en todos lados fueron los de la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no se quedaron atrás, les quitaron 60 y 80 puntos respectivamente, sólo que éstos no tenían tantos castigos como los leones. A partir de ese día tuvieron que dar mantenimiento a la torre de Astronomía, el aula de Encantamientos y todos los Invernaderos, pero fue poco comparado con los demás.

Por supuesto luego de que se corrió el rumor de los causantes que les quitaran puntos, todos los alumnos les guardaron rencor, sobre todo a Harry y compañía, como les decían ahora despectivamente.

Raspones, moretones, golpes, suciedad, gritos, quemaduras, tareas, peleas; todas estas cosas las lidiaban casi a diario durante todo el mes.

Al principio pensaron que al ser ocho personas de Gryffindor y por ser amigos las cosas resultarían más sencillas, terminarían rápido con los deberes de los Profesores y los impuestos por su jefa de casa y Directora, pero se equivocaron… las cosas no pudieron ser más complicadas porque aparte de los montones de tareas que tenían, al día siguiente McGonagall les dijo que les prohibía el uso de varita para dichas tareas… nada bueno resultó de eso, ¿o sí?

Flash Back

Una esponja voló por los aires mientras un sonido de agua cayendo y una cubeta arrojada por el piso resonó en toda la mazmorra de Pociones.

— ¡ME LAS PAGARAS MALDITO PELIRROJO! — vociferó Seamus al sentir impactar la esponja de lleno en su rostro, salpicándolo de jabón y agua.

— ¡Llámame dálmata otra vez y te voy a mandar de un golpe hasta Irlanda!

Una pelea se armó entre todos lanzando esponjas, cubetas de agua, escobas, trapos y demás utensilios de limpieza por toda el aula. Todos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.

Ron lanzó una cubeta de agua y mojó por completo a Hermione, el pelirrojo rio a carcajadas, pero la castaña le lanzó una esponja con tan buena puntería que le cayó adentro de la boca al pelirrojo, ahora era su turno para reír.

Dean corría detrás de Neville mientras le aventaba agua con una cubeta y resbalaba por el piso mojado, la cubeta salió volando y le cayó a Seamus en la cabeza.

Parvati lanzaba esponjas a diestra y siniestra, no tenía un blanco sino siete y era tan buena que todos recibían golpes de la gemela.

Harry corría por todo el piso de la mazmorra y se dejaba ir resbalándose con el agua y llevándose a todos como si fueran bolos de boliche.

Risas inundaban el lugar mientras estaban en el piso. Una joven pelirroja asomó la cabeza por la puerta para revisar que no hubiera moros en la costa y cuál fue la gran sorpresa al ver a la Profesora McGonagall bajando las escaleras.

— ¡MCGONAGALL! — gritó a todo pulmón.

Todos se levantaron a la vez y la joven castaña sacó su varita rápidamente, la hondeó y en un milisegundo todos estuvieron secos; otro movimiento y los instrumentos se guardaron en su lugar, un último movimiento y seco el aula por completo.

La puerta se abrió y apareció McGonagall observándolos suspicazmente.

— Bien, creo que ya acabaron aquí, vayan ahora al aula de Transformaciones y después a las torres de Adivinación y Astronomía — ordenó dándose media vuelta y abandonando el lugar.

Un suspiro colectivo salió del grupo y se dirigieron a seguir cumpliendo su castigo.

Fin Flash Back

Bueno quizás sí. Después de la pelea en la Sala Común las cosas entre ellos estuvieron un poco tensas, pero se arreglaron rápidamente y se disculparon unos con otros.

Otra cosa que pasó en ese tiempo y por lo cual Harry, Ron y Ginny andaban con un humor de perros fue el primer partido de Quidditch. El motivo de su enojo fue que la Directora no los había dejado jugar…

Flash Back

— ¡Pero Profesora…! — se quejaba Harry.

— No Potter, cumplirán con el castigo y eso incluye perderse del primer partido, hubieran pensado en eso antes — manifestó, aunque por dentro quisiera decirle que, si podían jugar, pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer o se lo arrancarían por su indulgencia.

— ¡NO ES JUSTO! — vociferó Ron cruzándose de brazos como niño chiquito.

— Tampoco lo es que armaran una fiesta sin permiso y además invitaran a miembros de otras casas — zanjó.

— Eso es diferente, ¡Profesora es el primer partido!, ¡si no jugamos harán papilla al equipo! — lloriqueó Ginny.

— Ya he dicho que no, así que si me hacen el favor… — señaló la puerta — tengo alumnos que esperan asistir a Transformaciones — y se marchó.

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO VAN A JUGAR?! — gritó con pánico Colin una vez le comunicaron al equipo.

— Como lo oyes, ¡la…!… — se cayó escogiendo bien sus palabras — Profesora McGonagall nos dejó fuera — se quejó Ginny dejándose caer en un sillón de la Sala Común.

— ¡Pero…! — empezó a objetar Dennis.

— Ahora les tocara a ustedes… — declaró Harry — Colin, dejaras tu lugar de golpeador por este juego y serás el buscador, — el chico asintió — Dennis seguirás siendo golpeador junto con Natalie McDonald…

— ¡¿Yo?! — respingó la chica de cuarto año, cabello corto y rubio, de ojos azules.

— Si, ¡tú puedes Natalie! — la alentó Dennis.

— Está bien… — murmuró con pánico colocándose pálida.

— ¿Y quién será el guardián? — preguntó Ron a Harry.

— John Spelling.

— ¡¿Qué?, ¿en serio?, no estás jugando ¿verdad?! — preguntó en chillidos de excitación un chico de tercero, alto y de cabello castaño, ojos miel.

— No John, sólo mantén tu cabeza en la quaffle y no en las chicas del equipo y todo estará genial — se burló Ginny haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

— Siguen los cazadores… — continuó Harry — se quedarán Austin Kegel, Steven Christensen y Laura Newton.

Los tres chicos sonrieron radiantes, aunque más Laura Newton pues ella era la chica de la reserva y la más joven.

— Lo harás bien — le susurró Ginny dándole ánimos.

— ¡Gracias!

— Bien eso es todo, suerte en el equipo, Colin quedas a cargo… — éste asintió — tengan cuidado con los golpeadores y el cazador, es muy escurridizo y pues…

— Si, si, ya sabemos Harry — dijeron exasperados.

— Está bien… — hizo una mueca, quería jugar y le privaban de esa posibilidad — entonces… suerte — medio sonrió.

Fin Flash Back

El partido resultó ser algo inolvidable, la chica Laura resultó ser tan escurridiza como Ginny, inclusive más, y anotó la mayoría de los goles. Colin resultó también un excelente buscador atrapando la snitch a la media hora del juego ganando a Ravenclaw 340 a 270.

En fin, ya había pasado un mes y esa noche se realizaría el Baile de Halloween, otro motivo para armar revuelo.

— ¡Hoy es el baile, hoy es el baile! — saltaba Parvati en la habitación que compartía con la castaña, Lavender y otra chica.

— Ya lo sabemos Parvati, deja de brincar tanto que mareas — pidió Hermione mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse.

— ¿Las han visto? — cuestionó Harry, los chicos estaban en el comedor y en todo el día no habían visto a las chicas.

— No, ya sabes cómo son, de seguro están arreglándose — expresó Ron con fastidio.

— ¡¿Todo el día?! — preguntó Neville sorprendido.

— Oh si… — corroboró Seamus — escuche que todas se encerraron en la habitación de Hermione y Parvati… bueno, Luna y Padma se encerraron en la de ellas — corrigió.

— Habrá que esperar — dijo Dean con un suspiro. Los otros asintieron resignados.

* * *

Los chicos caminaban impacientemente por la Sala Común esperando a sus parejas, sólo Ron y Dean faltaban pues se habían adelantado para esperar a Luna y Padma. La Sala Común estaba medio vacía, algunas parejas se encontraban saliendo, grupos de amigos riendo y preparándose para bajar, y niños de primer, segundo y tercer año que no les permitieron ir al baile miraban atentos a los mayores.

— ¡Ahí vienen! — anunció Neville con entusiasmo.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a sus novias bajar.

La primera fue Parvati en un vestido negro con blanco y ceñido al cuerpo en tacones altos y el pelo suelto y liso; Seamus se puso pálido al verla. Después Ginny, traía un vestido color azul con plateado y en tacones no tan altos como los de la gemela, el pelo en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro derecho; fue el momento para que Neville palideciera. Pero lo que sin duda fue la sensación fue la castaña.

Hermione tenía todos los ojos sobre ella, tanto hombres como mujeres; traía puesto un vestido color negro ceñido al busto y lo demás parecía una cortina de tela negra que caía como cascada, con un tocado de flores tejidas empleadas como tirantes, que nacían entre el busto para pasar por sus hombros, terminando en su espalda; usaba unos zapatos altos, el cabello recogido en una cebolla baja saliéndose varios cabellos de su prisión y el fleco le caía por el lado derecho del rostro. Harry pasó saliva dificultosamente al verla y no fue el único.

— ¿Y qué tal? — preguntó tímida.

— Estás… — balbuceó sin poder encontrar palabras.

— ¡Que linda! — exclamó uno de tercero e inmediatamente se escondió.

— ¡Cásate conmigo Hermione, deja a Potter! — exclamó uno de primero.

— ¡Te ves muy guapa! — dijo uno de segundo.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero no apartó su vista de Harry y éste se giró furioso hacia los mocosos que le gritaron piropos a su novia.

— ¡Hey!, ¡que aquí el novio soy yo!, ¡ustedes son unos niños entrometidos y…! — empezó a decir totalmente celoso.

— Harry… — reprendió Hermione en susurro, pero visiblemente alagada.

— ¡Y!… — vociferó Harry callando a Hermione — ¡la persona más afortunada al tener de novia a tan hermosa señorita! — tomó la mano de Hermione y se la besó sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

— ¡UHHHHHHHHH! — empezaron a gritar todos los presentes en burla.

— Mejor nos vamos — comentó la castaña tomando su brazo mientras lo guiaba a la entrada totalmente sonrojada pero muy alagada por el piropo de su novio.

* * *

En la entrada del Gran Salón se encontraron con Ron, Luna, Dean y Padma. Ambas chicas lucían hermosas, Luna en un vestido celeste y Padma en uno negro con fucsia.

— Que guapos — comentó Padma como sin querer.

— ¡Nosotros siempre! — dijo Seamus irguiendo la cabeza y arrancando las risas de todos.

Todos los chicos traían túnicas de gala color negro y sólo las corbatas y camisetas de diferente color.

Entraron al Gran Salón y se maravillaron con la decoración; calabazas, murciélagos, telarañas, todo tipo de cosas raras estaban adornando el Gran Salón y una leve neblina circulaba entre el ambiente iluminado con poca luz dándole un aspecto lúgubre pero fiestero de acuerdo a la fecha; casi todo era de color negro, naranja y morado. Parejas conversaban por todo el salón y también en grupos. Los Profesores caminaban de allá para acá revisando todo.

Los jóvenes entraron y se dirigieron a una mesa cerca de la pista de baile.

— Saben, después de todo si sirvió el que nos hayan suspendido por mes y medio, ¿no Hermione? — comentó el pelirrojo animado y viendo a McGonagall con los Prefectos y Premio Anual.

— Si, tienes mucha razón — acordó la castaña con una sonrisa. Sus amigos los miraron sorprendidos, pero en especial a la castaña pues sabían que extrañaba su puesto.

— ¿Pero que no…? — empezó a decir Ginny.

— A los Prefectos y el otro Premio Anual les toca hacer guardia durante dos horas en el baile — explicó Ron riendo.

— ¡Ah! — exclamaron a coro sus amigos.

* * *

Media hora después empezó el baile, Padma y Parvati rápidamente quisieron bailar y se fueron con Dean y Seamus.

Después de un tiempo Luna y Ron los siguieron.

Todos bailaban, Harry creyó haber visto pasar a Slughorn con Trelawney entre la multitud moviéndose al son de la música y trató por todos los medios no reír. Muy apenas lograban ver algo de sus amigos pues éstos estaban en la montaña de alumnos bailando al son de la música electrónica de un grupo muggle, "The Veronicas", claro está que eran sólo cintas.

En la mesa dónde se encontraban los demás…

— Voy por cervezas de mantequilla, ahora vuelvo — dijo Harry y se levantó de la mesa.

— No tardes ya me están dando ganas de bailar — le dijo su novia con burla, el ojiverde arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada y se fue.

* * *

Mientras en la pista de baile…

— Tomemos un respiro Luna, ya no puedo bailar — dijo Ron acalorado mientras la llevaba a un extremo de la pista de baile.

— De acuerdo, te confieso que tengo un poco de sed — aceptó la rubia.

— Voy por algo, espérame por allá — y se retiró.

Luna siguió caminando como pudo hasta un extremo de la pista. Ron estaba por llegar a la mesa dónde estaba el ponche cuándo le dio la necesidad de voltear y se maldijo por haberla dejado sola. Terry Boot se acercaba a su novia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mesa…

— Tengo sed, voy a ver porque tarda Harry y le ayudó o no va a poder — dijo Ginny y se fue entre la multitud.

— Hola Luna, ¡te ves hermosa! — saludó y elogió Terry con una sonrisa a la rubia.

— Gracias Terry, tú también te ves bien — comentó cortésmente. El chico sonrió.

— Me preguntaba Luna si… no sé… algún día quisieras… eh… pasear por el lago, estudiar juntos o simplemente juntarnos para hablar… ¿qué dices? — preguntó nerviosamente, aunque disimulando, tratando de parecer relajado.

— Claro, estaría bien estudiar un día, más con los EXTASIS en progreso — analizó.

— Sí, es cierto, yo puedo ayudarte, los presente el año pasado y pues tal vez pueda darte algún tipo de asesoría — se ofreció Terry bondadosamente.

— ¿En serio?, ¡gracias! — lo abrazó Luna. Alguien tosió a su espalda y soltó a Terry para ver a su novio sonrojado y mirándola mal.

— Hola Ron, bueno te dejó Luna. Otro día nos ponemos de acuerdo — acordó el Ravenclaw despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

— "Otro día nos ponemos de acuerdo" — imitó Ron una vez se fue. Luna lo miró confundida.

— ¿Qué te pasa Ronald?

— ¿Por qué te pones de acuerdo con Boot para salir? — inquirió con las orejas rojas.

— Para estudiar — corrigió Luna.

— Claro, — ironizó — primero estudiar y ya me imaginó mañana, vendrá con la supuesta intención de suscribirse a la revista de tu padre para saber más de los snorkack de cuerno torcido — se burló.

— Ahora comprendo porque no quedaste en Ravenclaw — comentó Luna enojada.

— ¿Por qué? — la retó.

— ¡Porque eres tan inteligente como un trol!; ¡adiós Ronald! — y antes de que Ron entendiera o pudiera decir algo al comentario de la rubia, ésta salió dejándolo en la fiesta.

* * *

En la mesa Neville se levantó y Hermione lo miró confundida.

— Voy a ver a Ginny, no quiero que uno se quiera pasar de vivo con mi novia — Hermione rio y Neville se fue dejándola sola.

* * *

Harry trataba de tomar las cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, pero no podía…

— Yo te ayudo, ahorita te alcanzo — dijo Ginny y no pudo evitar reír por la cara del ojiverde.

— Gracias Ginny — y se fue.

Harry caminó y en medio de la pista se encontró con Neville.

— ¿Y Ginny?

— ¿Y Hermione? — cuestionaron al mismo tiempo.

— Se quedó tomando sus bebidas — explicó el ojiverde.

— Hermione se quedó en la mesa. Voy con Ginny — y se fue.

* * *

Ginny tomó las dos cervezas de mantequilla y se dio media vuelta.

— Lo siento… — se disculpó un rubio de ojos grises al chocar con una pelirroja. A la joven se le cayó el vaso que traía en la mano y suspiró.

— Tendré que servirme otro — se limitó a decir.

— Yo lo haré, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte tirado el anterior — dijo la voz de aquel joven. Ginny levantó la vista al reconocer aquella voz y se quedó de una pieza al ver a Draco Malfoy frente a ella.

— Yo… ah… — empezó a balbucear.

Malfoy no le hizo caso y tomó otro vaso con cerveza con mantequilla.

— Aquí está tu bebida y nuevamente mis disculpas por haber tirado tu vaso antes. Con permiso — Malfoy hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida y se fue caminando galantemente.

— ¿Qué quería?, ¡¿te hizo algo?! — preguntó Neville al llegar junto a su novia. Ginny salió de su letargo y le sonrió a su novio.

— Sólo se disculpó por haberme tirado la cerveza de mantequilla y me dio otra, no me hizo nada Nev — lo calmó, acercó el vaso a su boca para beber.

— ¡NO!, ¡no lo tomes! — exclamó alarmado quitándoselo y arrojándolo al piso.

— ¡Neville! — se quejó la pelirroja molesta.

— Pudo haberle puesto veneno o algo — explicó algo inquieto.

— ¡Es imposible!, yo lo estuve viendo todo el tiempo — refutó enojada y cruzándose de brazos.

— Aun así, no confió en él. ¡No quiero que te le acerques! — ordenó.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó más enojada.

— No te le acerques Ginny, él es peligroso.

— No puedes decirme a quien puedo acercarme y a quién no. ¡No eres mi dueño!, sabes que, ya me cansé de estar aquí, me voy a dormir. ¡Adiós! — le sacó la vuelta a su novio y se fue del Gran Salón.

* * *

Una castaña se encontraba parada a un lado de la mesa tratando de ver a dónde se habían ido sus amigos y porque tardaban tanto.

— ¡Hermione!, hola… — saludó Justin Finch-Fletchley parándose a su lado — ¿cómo estás?, te ves muy linda esta noche, no digo que sólo hoy sino todo el tiempo, quiero decir, tú siempre te ves linda pero hoy más que de costumbre y… yo… — balbuceó rojo de la vergüenza y admirando a la castaña con un brillo en los ojos.

— Gracias Justin — contestó algo tímida.

— Me preguntaba si… ¿quisieras bailar conmigo? — preguntó aún más rojo.

— Justin, yo… no es por ser descortés pero no creo que sea buena idea porque… — empezó a tartamudear la castaña.

— Vino conmigo, su NOVIO — salió Harry de entre la multitud con dos cervezas de mantequilla y enfatizando la palabra "novio".

— Oh, ya veo… — se desilusionó — lo siento, no quise molestar… entonces, adiós — se despidió cabizbajo y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

— Idiota — murmuró Harry una vez que se fue.

— ¡Oye!, ¡no lo llames así! — lo defendió Hermione algo enojada.

— ¡Ja!, con que esas tenemos, ¿no?, ahora lo defiendes, pero claro, si es tu amiguito Premio Anual, con el que pasas mucho tiempo déjame decirte. ¡Por favor Hermione, a millas se puede ver que le gustas! — se sulfuró Harry dejando los vasos en la mesa y sentándose pesadamente.

— No le gusto a Justin, él sólo trata de ser un buen amigo y… — Hermione se sentó a su lado.

— ¡Ponerte las manos encima mientras yo estoy lejos! — le dijo entre dientes.

— ¡¿Qué crees que soy?, ¿eh?, nunca dejaría que nadie se propasara conmigo! — exclamó Hermione en susurro para que nadie escuchara más que Harry, aunque todos se encontraban en su mundo y la música estaba al tope.

— ¡Tú no, pero él sí!… no me extrañaría que luego me digas que él intentó ser "amistoso" — espetó con sorna.

— ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, al único que le permito ser "amistoso" conmigo es a ti!… — le espetó enojada y sonrojada por sus palabras — pero si sigues con tus inseguridades no sólo dejaré de ser "amistosa" contigo, sino que tal vez le haga caso a Justin y acepte su propuesta de bailar con él ahora. ¿Qué te parecería eso? — lo retó con burla.

Harry rechinó los dientes y sus ojos se oscurecieron de sólo imaginar a Hermione bailando con el estúpido de Finch-Fletchley. Le volteó la cara a Hermione y se cruzó de brazos viendo la pista de baile.

— Hablamos después Harry, ya no tengo humor para estar aquí. ¡Adiós! — enojada, la castaña se levantó y se fue a su habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: SOÑANDO DESPIERTO**

— ¿Ustedes también? — preguntó Neville desanimado mientras Ron, Harry y él veían a sus respectivas novias apartadas de ellos.

— Si. Hermione se enojó porque me puse celoso del estúpido de Finch-Fletchley y no me habla — respondió Harry sin quitar la mirada de su novia.

— Luna se enojó porque hice lo mismo con Terry-Baboso-Boot — dijo Ron.

— Ginny también, pero por el pomposo de Malfoy.

Los chicos suspiraron mientras veían a sus novias.

* * *

— ¿No creen que estamos siendo algo duras? — preguntó Luna mientras veía con disimulo a su novio pelirrojo.

— No — dijeron al unísono Ginny y Hermione.

— Es para que escarmienten y no vuelvan a comportarse tan estúpidamente — justificó la pelirroja.

— Además conociendo a Harry como lo conozco, no tarda en pedirme una disculpa y hacer algo muy lindo para compensarme… eso sin contar con los besos que me da… — se sonrojó al decir lo último la castaña y sus dos amigos rieron.

— Pues mi hermanito no se queda atrás con los besos, ¿verdad Luna? — preguntó Ginny maliciosa a la rubia, ésta se sonrojó.

— ¿Me perdí de algo?, — arqueó una ceja Hermione mirando a sus amigas — Luna — la incitó.

— Ah… pues… yo… emh… yo… ¡tengo Defensa, nos vemos luego! — y salió corriendo antes de delatarse.

Hermione y Ginny la vieron partir y luego la castaña miró ceñuda a la pelirroja exigiéndole una explicación.

— Cuándo regresamos de Australia fue un día a mi casa y los encontré bien acarameladitos en el cuarto de Ron — explicó.

Hermione entendió ahora el comportamiento de Luna recordando como la pelirroja una vez en Australia los había encontrado a ella y Harry en una situación algo parecida y el poder que tenía para hacer sentir incómodos a las personas con sus miradas o comentarios.

— Aunque sinceramente me preocupa porque Luna aún es muy chica para…

— Está bien, está bien… — la paró Hermione — suficiente información — hizo un gesto de nausea. Ginny rio.

— Digo que aún es muy chica para… — la castaña arrugó el ceño como si fuera a recibir un golpe — involucrarse tan estrechamente con Ron, en especial porque ustedes salen este año y bueno… las cosas cambian… — suspiró y sin querer vio a Neville.

La castaña entendió a lo que refería su joven amiga pelirroja. Ellos saldrían ese año y obviamente no sabían cómo iba a cambiar su relación con los que quedaran en la escuela, claro que seguirían viéndose, pero sería menos tiempo y… bueno, las cosas cambian… y sobre todo las personas.

* * *

— ¡Tengo una idea! — exclamó Ron esa noche antes de quedarse dormido.

— ¿Umh? — musitó Neville medio dormido.

— Vamos a prepararles una velada romántica, ya saben, algo parecido a lo que le hizo Harry a Hermione cuándo le pidió que fuera su novia — dijo recordando.

— ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? — se recriminó Harry.

— Porque sólo tienes una neurona, y es Hermione — se burló Ron. Neville rio con disimulo olvidando su sueño.

— Que gracioso Ron, ¿puedo reírme o me espero al siguiente? — preguntó mordaz aventándole una almohada.

— ¡Uy!, publico fuerte… — comentó Ron con gracia — no, pero ya en serio, ¿qué piensan?, ¿funcionara?

— Sólo habrá una manera de comprobarlo — meditó Neville.

— Si, y es hacerlo — concluyó Harry.

— Si quieren les ayudamos — se propuso Seamus por Dean y él.

— Si, gracias, entre más ayuda mejor — agradeció el ojiverde.

* * *

Muy temprano en la mañana, tres chicas despertaron, todavía medio soñolientas, a causa de un golpe en la ventana de sus habitaciones.

En las tres ventanas había una lechuza con una nota, intrigadas se la quitaron y la leyeron mientras poco a poco se les dibujaba una sonrisa.

— Vaya, ¿quién se sacó la lotería o qué? — les preguntó Parvati a Hermione y Ginny mientras éstas se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor y no dejaban de sonreír.

— Nadie — dijeron al unísono.

— ¿Entonces porque esa cara?, parece que traen un árbol de navidad en el rostro — dijo mirándolas risueñas.

— El amor — se limitó a decir Hermione suspirando.

— Y sus alas — completó Ginny igual de soñadora.

Parvati rio con ganas.

— Que bonito día ¿no? — dijo Luna mientras caminaba casi como una bailarina de ballet hacia su mesa y algunos la veían embobados, como Terry Boot.

— Se ve que es un bonito día para ti — dijo Padma con una sonrisa.

— Pues si… el amor — se limitó a decir suspirando. La morena rio.

* * *

— Muy bien, primera fase del plan lista. Segunda fase en progreso — dijo Ron con una sonrisa mientras veían a sus novias.

* * *

— Quizás no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo… tal vez esto lo hizo el destino… — cantaba Luna sentada en las escaleras mientras Hermione y Ginny se acercaban sigilosamente por detrás y ella seguía muy entretenida viendo la nota — quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho… y después me despierten tus besos…

— ¡Wow Luna!, que bien cantas — la ovacionó Hermione provocando que Luna saltara del susto.

— Aunque da mucho a entender — comentó Ginny haciendo sonrojarse a la rubia.

— ¡Ginny! — la reprendió la castaña.

— Es broma… — dijo la pelirroja riendo — perdón Luna — le sonrió.

— Descuida — poco a poco su rostro volvía a su tono habitual.

— Me tomó esa enorme sonrisa de hace un momento como que a ti también te llegó una nota ¿verdad? — preguntó Hermione.

— Si… — dijo Luna con su característica voz soñadora — aquí esta — y les dio la nota. Hermione rápidamente la desdobló y empezó a leer en voz alta.

" _Querida Luna:_

 _Mil perdones por haberme comportado de esa manera tan estúpida e insensible contigo, pero es que cuando veo que alguien te quiere apartar de mi lado simplemente no puedo contenerme. Te amo mucho, pequeña hada, y no quiero perderte._

 _Déjame compensarte esta noche a las 8 p.m. en la torre de Astronomía._

 _No te arrepentirás._

 _Te ama, adora y extraña._

 _Tu Ronald_."

Una vez que terminó de leer Ginny quedó con el rostro lívido, parecía que tenía ganas de vomitar mientras Hermione veía la nota en estado de shock. Y es que no sabían que Ron pudiera ser tan… ¿sensible?

— ¿Y bien?, ¿qué piensan? — preguntó la rubia con el rostro iluminado.

— Pues que a Ron le hicieron un lavado de cere… — comentó por lo bajo Ginny.

— Que es muy lindo lo que te escribió, se nota que te quiere mucho, y yo que tú aceptaba inmediatamente — opinó Hermione interrumpiendo a Ginny.

— ¡¿Verdad que sí?! — dijo emocionada. La castaña le sonrió y le devolvió la nota.

— ¿Y a ti que te escribió Harry, Hermione? — preguntó Ginny con malicia.

— Pues… — titubeó.

— ¡Vamos Hermione, enséñanos tu nota! — pidió Luna con carita de cachorro triste. La castaña suspiró resignada y le dio la nota para que la leyera la rubia.

" _Querida Hermione:_

 _Lamento mi comportamiento durante el baile, no estaba en mis planes hacerte una escena de celos. Pero ya sabes como soy de impulsivo y no pienso a veces. Sobre todo, cuando tú estás cerca; eres como un torbellino que se lleva mis ideas y me haces temblar de pies a cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo vienes y arreglas todo. Contigo me siento completo. Te amo desde hace mucho que ya no sé qué era de mi vida antes de ti._

 _Por favor perdóname y dame la oportunidad de remediar mi error._

 _Te esperó en el lago a las 8 de la noche._

 _Tu tonto enamorado._

 _Harry_."

— ¡Oh! — suspiró Luna con ternura al terminar de leer. Hermione tenía las mejillas de un tono rosado.

— Ahora le toca a Ginny — dijo como sin querer la cosa la castaña.

— Mmm… — se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja incómodamente la pelirroja.

— ¡Vamos Ginny!, ¿qué te escribió Neville? — la animó su rubia amiga.

— Está bien, está bien… — resignada sacó su nota.

— Yo hago los honores — se ofreció Hermione recibiendo la nota.

" _Querida Ginny:_

 _Siento haberme comportado de una manera tan infantil y estúpida; jamás pretendí actuar de esa manera tan impulsiva y menos darte a entender que yo te ordenaba. La verdad es que me preocupe al verte al lado de él, y temí que pudiera hacerte daño. Eres mi vida Capullito y no podría seguir un camino sin ti a mi lado. Perdóname por favor._

 _Dame una oportunidad de recompensarte. Te esperó a las 8 de la noche en el invernadero 1. No te arrepentirás._

 _Con mi corazón en tus manos._

 _Neville_."

— ¡Ay!, ¡qué lindo! — exhaló Luna con aire soñador.

— Y decías que a tu hermano le hicieron lavado de cerebro — le comentó por lo bajó la castaña a la pelirroja.

— Bueno, ya basta de leer cartitas o notitas… — la cortó Ginny — Luna vinimos para que llevarte de contrabando a nuestra habitación y así poder arreglarnos todas juntas, porque faltan… — consultó su reloj de muñeca — ¡son las cinco de la tarde! — exclamó.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron las otras a coro.

Ginny empezó a reírse a carcajadas al ver sus caras.

— Es broma… son las… son las cuatro… — decía entrecortadamente — vamos, para luego es tarde — y emprendieron el camino hacia la Sala Común de los leones.

* * *

Ocho de la noche…

Harry Potter estaba en la orilla del lago mientras a su lado ya tenía todo listo para un picnic nocturno. Velas, una botella de whisky de fuego, flores, comida y una manta roja armonizaban el recinto. Sólo faltaba algo o más bien, alguien.

De pronto unos leves pasos se escucharon y se dio media vuelta para quedar con maravillado y a la vez algo cohibido al ver frente a él a una Hermione totalmente hermosa pero seria.

— Hola — saludó tímidamente Harry. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros mientras daba dos pasos hacia él.

— Recibí tu nota — se limitó a decir.

— Ah… — balbuceó — si, emh, yo… — se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Hermione ya no pudiendo aguantar más empezó a reír y se acercó hasta levantarle el rostro por la barbilla.

— Está bien Harry, sé que tienes tus arranques de celos, pero ya está olvidado — le aseguró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Si? — la miró anhelante.

— Aja… — le dio un cálido beso — aunque sinceramente quería hacerte sufrir un poco, — confesó — y no sé… después ya encontraría la forma de que me compensaras — le dijo seductoramente mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y jugaba con su cabello.

— Todavía puedo… — le siguió el juego — pero primero está tu cena — la tomó de la mano y se sentaron sobre la manta.

— ¿Sabes?, tienes cierta manía por los picnics — le dijo jugando.

— Sólo si son contigo — sonrió sirviéndole una copa con whiskey de fuego.

— ¿Intenta embriagarme y abusar de mi señor Potter? — dijo seductoramente tomando de la copa.

— Tal vez — confesó. Hermione se ahogó con la bebida.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la torre de Astronomía.

— ¿Hola?… ¿Ronald?, ¿estás aquí? — llamaba Luna entre las sombras mientras se hacía una nota mental de nunca salir sin varita.

— Hola — la saludó saliendo de un rincón.

— ¿Podrías…?

— Claro… _¡Lumos Maxima!_

— Así está mejor — dijo Luna con una sonrisa, luego de poder ver bien a su alrededor.

— Luna, yo… — empezó tímido el pelirrojo mientras su rubia novia se acercaba.

— Fue suficiente con la nota Ronald, no tienes por qué disculparte — le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

— Pero aun así quiero… — tomó aire y la miró a los ojos — lamentó mucho haberme comportado como un… como un… — meditaba buscando el peor insulto posible.

— ¿Cavernícola? — lo "ayudó" Luna, siempre con su sinceridad.

— Bueno, si… — titubeó — no quise comportarme de esa manera, pero es que… ¡es que ese estúpido de Boot que se quiere meter hasta en tu sopa, y obvio que yo no iba a dejar que se te acercara!, ¡primero muerto que dejar que te lleve cualquier baboso! — manifestó solemne.

— Ronald… — suspiró en tono cansado la rubia, sin duda su novio no iba a cambiar — vuelves a…

— Lo sé, perdón — dijo cabizbajo.

— Descuida… — sonrió — entonces… ¿me vas a invitar a sentarme y comer esa rica cena que tienes ahí o me quedo aquí parada esperando a que lo hagas y me beses? — cuestionó mirando hacia la mesa y luego al pelirrojo, éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

* * *

Y en los invernaderos.

— ¿Nev?… — Ginny caminando torpemente entre los estantes con plantas. Algo se movió a su lado y se sobresaltó — ¡te advierto Longbottom, que si hay alguna planta carnívora tú serás su primer aperitivo! — dijo amenazante.

— No es para tanto — sonrió Neville saliendo con una flor rosa en la mano.

— Ya lo verás que no — se le acercó con aspecto enojado. El pelinegro pasó saliva.

— Eh, si bueno… tú sabes… no te pondría en peligro… — la pelirroja se acercaba a paso lento — y mucho menos con una… planta carnívora… — se estaba perdiendo en aquella mirada — así que… — no terminó porque Ginny lo besó.

Neville la abrazó por la cintura y correspondió a su dulce beso.

— Pensé que sería más difícil para que me perdonaras por lo del baile — confesó con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Y quién te dice que estás perdonado? — se separó de él.

— Pero tú… pero… me besaste… — balbuceó desconcertado.

— Si, pero aun así no me has dado tu disculpa, por lo tanto… empieza — se cruzó de brazos, seria.

— Ah, pues yo… lamentó haberme comportado como un cretino y… — Ginny empezó a reírse.

— Era broma Nev, sólo quería verte asustado — sonrió con inocencia.

— ¿Ah sí?, pues no te lo quería decir para no asustarte, pero la planta que tienes sobre ti es carnívora — le comentó como no queriendo.

* * *

Las 10 de la noche y las jóvenes parejas se encontraban absortas unas en las otras.

Harry y Hermione, luego de haberse hecho varias bromas y beberse casi todo el whiskey de fuego, permanecían abrazados sobre la manta mientras se besaban y se decían palabras de amor.

Ron y Luna, después de que el pelirrojo la haya invitado a disfrutar de la cena, se encontraban recargados en el barandal de la torre de Astronomía mientras se besaban.

Neville y Ginny, después de ésta haberlo golpeado por la broma de la planta carnívora, estaban sentados sobre una mesa mientras miles de flores les llenaban los pulmones con sus exquisitos olores y se besaban.

Una estrella brillo en el firmamento mientras tres parejas de enamorados se besaban y se hacían promesas de jamás separarse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: ACCIDENTES EN POCIONES**

El escaso grupo que aun sobrevivía a la clase de Pociones de Slughorn se encontraba en la común mazmorra dónde una vez Snape les impartió "clase". Eran escasas las personas que tomaban todavía esta materia. De Gryffindor estaban Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom; de Hufflepuff estaba Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones y Ernie Macmillan; de Ravenclaw estaba sólo Terry Boot, mientras que de Slytherin estaba Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode y Rouge Zabini, prima de Blaise. Algunos de estos alumnos pensaron que no podrían volver a Pociones, como fue el caso de Ron, pero por "suerte" no fue así.

Pociones era una materia en la que se necesitaba paciencia, dedicación y conocimiento, pero sobre todo paciencia teniendo a Horace Slughorn como Profesor. Si bien ya no tenía a ese estúpido club de Slug, aún no se le quitaba la mala costumbre de clasificar a las personas por sus "familias".

En fin, todos estaban atentos a su poción, bueno casi todos.

Ronald Weasley dormitaba peligrosamente sobre su caldero y moviendo la mezcla con pereza.

Hermione estaba repasando una vez más las instrucciones del libro para no olvidar nada.

Harry agregaba de mala gana los ingredientes al caldero y se maldecía interiormente por querer estudiar para Auror, ya que si quisiera otra carrera no hubiera tenido que tomar esa clase.

Neville se mordía nerviosamente los labios mientras dejaba caer delicadamente un ingrediente a la poción y entrecerraba los ojos, temeroso; tantos años de sentarse junto a Seamus le había creado de cierta forma un temor a los calderos y sus contenidos ya que su joven amigo siempre los hacía explotar.

Justin mirada una vez a su poción y dos veces a Hermione pensando en que si hubiera actuado antes tal vez ahora fuera su novia y no de Harry. Había hecho muchas cosas para estar a su lado; un ejemplo, le pidió a McGonagall que lo hiciera Prefecto en sexto año y aunque ya había un Prefecto la Profesora lo pensó seriamente hasta que en séptimo lo nombró Premio Anual al igual que a la castaña; pensaba que después de hacer mucho no se iba a dar por vencido y lucharía limpiamente por ella.

Hannah atendía su poción y de vez en cuándo miraba a Neville para luego morderse los labios y no reír de la cara que ponía cuándo agregaba un ingrediente a la poción.

Susan, al igual que Hermione, revisaba su libro meticulosamente para no tener ninguna falla en su poción.

Ernie bostezaba mientras se estiraba de brazos y volvía a mezclar la poción.

Draco miraba con repugnancia el contenido de su caldero y se preguntaba sarcásticamente porque no lo pusieron a limpiar estiércol de dragón que oler aquello.

Blaise atendía casi sin ganas su caldero maldiciendo haber tomado esa materia, aunque ya sabía que la necesitaba si quería ser medí mago.

Pansy y Millicent se miraban con disimulo mientras tenían otro caldero escondido bajo sus mesas y agregaban extraños ingredientes a escondidas de todos mirando de soslayo a la mesa de Harry esperando el momento preciso para actuar.

Mientras Rouge atendía su poción y de vez en cuándo desviaba su mirada hacia un chico rubio y ojos grises.

— ¡Ron, Ron vas a…! — empezó a llamarlo Hermione en susurros desde la mesa de atrás, pero su amigo no escuchó y derramó toda la poción sobre la mesa, derritiendo ésta.

— ¡¿Qué dem…?! — maldijo quitándose rápidamente.

— Te dije — susurró Hermione con cansancio.

— ¡Agh!, ¡qué cosa más asquerosa! — se quejaba limpiando la punta de su ahora roída túnica.

— Cero y van cuatro, señor Winslet, a este paso me temo que tendré que pedir mesas de plomo, a ver si así se salvan de sus intentos de poción — lo llamó el Profesor, fallando nuevamente en su nombre.

— ¡Weasley, Weasley!, ¡¿cuándo se le va a quedar mi nombre a la verruga ésa?! — se quejó Ron por lo bajo.

— Bueno, ya ha pasado una hora y media, manos sobre la mesa, revisare sus pociones, — los llamó Slughorn unos minutos después — y recuerden, premio a los dos mejores, PERO, — levantó el dedo índice — si esos dos ya han tenido premio antes, entonces se les dará a los dos siguientes. Bien, ahora a revisar.

Slughorn empezó a pasearse por las mesas de sus escasos alumnos y en algunos hacía asentimientos, arrugaba el entrecejo, sonreía complacido o simplemente hacía una mueca de sonrisa como queriendo decir "era de suponerse", como lo hizo en el caso de Ron.

— Muy bien, muy bien, veo que han mejorado. Ahora los ganadores… — hinchó el pecho y se colocó las manos en el estómago — la señorita Granger y el señor Finch-Fletchley fueron los dos mejores, aunque empatados por la señorita Bones y el joven Malfoy, — los mencionados sonrieron complacidos — pero ya saben las reglas de este pequeño juego, — agregó y los otros asintieron conformes — así que, por lo tanto, los ganadores son… el señor Potter y… — Hermione le sonrió radiante a Harry y éste le sonrió de vuelta — el señor Longbottom.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó una voz ronca. Todos se giraron hacia aquella voz y vieron a Neville más pálido que cuándo agregaba los ingredientes.

— Los ganadores, vengan… y, a ver, señorita Parkinson, ¿podría traerme dos pequeñas pociones que tengo en aquel estante?, son de color azul — le indicó señalando hacia un rincón.

Pansy sonrió para sí misma y disimuladamente se metió dos pequeños frascos a la túnica pintándolos de color azul.

— Aquí están Profesor — le dijo inocentemente luego de haber fingido ir por las pociones y traerlas.

— Gracias señorita Parkinson; señores, su recompensa: pociones de aliento. Un trago y les dará un aliento fresco durante una semana entera… — les entregó los frascos a los mencionados — pero bueno, ¡pruébenla! — los animó.

Harry y Neville sonrieron mientras cada quien destapaba su frasco, y se lo tomaron todo de un trago.

Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta, ambos jóvenes abrieron enormemente los ojos y con la misma rapidez se les pusieron blancos y cayeron al suelo con un sonido sordo mientras sus manos y brazos sufrían un espasmo. Las chicas gritaron mientras los chicos corrían rápidamente y los acomodaban mejor en el suelo, pero justo en ese momento de sus bocas empezó a salir espuma, dejándolos aterrorizados a todos.

Ron se apartó del grupo y corrió rápidamente hacia un gabinete que estaba en un rincón de la mazmorra y buscaba desesperadamente algo.

Hermione corrió hacia Harry y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes al verlo en aquel estado, lo tomó del rostro y llamaba su nombre, pero era inútil. Junto a ellos estaba Neville que era atendido por Susan y Hannah; los demás chicos estaban en medio de los dos grupos tratando de pensar en algo que hacer, excepto dos personas, las cuales miraban todo sin ninguna pizca de pena.

— ¡Neville, Neville! — lo llamaba Susan mientras le daba leves palmaditas en el rostro y Hannah le apretaba una mano sintiendo su pulso, el cual era muy débil.

Mientras todos gritaban como locos el Profesor se quedó con el rostro lívido y miraba nerviosamente tal escena, definitivamente la poción no tenía ese efecto, él lo sabía, pero ¿qué había pasado?, ¿por qué estaban en ese estado?, ¿qué poción era aquella?

Parecía que el tiempo pasaba como si fueran horas, lo único que hacían era llorar, gritar, maldecir, quejarse, pero no actuar, los únicos que hacían algo eran Ron y Ernie, pues el pelirrojo buscaba algo que él sabía los curaría de inmediato y el Hufflepuff había salido corriendo a la Enfermería cuándo vio a sus amigos caer inconscientes.

Ron removía todo el contenido del estante mientras buscaba lo que el año pasado le salvó la vida.

— ¡¿Dónde está?, ¿dónde está?! — se preguntaba desesperadamente.

Al fin, como si fuera la snitch a la luz del sol, la piedra apareció frente a sus ojos y la tomó rápidamente empezando a correr hacia los demás.

— ¡Harry, Harry reacciona por favor!, — lloraba desconsolada Hermione mientras zarandeaba a Harry fuertemente y a éste le salía espuma de la boca y los ojos los tenía en blanco — ¡HAGA ALGO MALDITA SEA! — le gritó a Slughorn, pero, como el año pasado, éste se quedó paralizado al ver a un estudiante en ese estado.

Ron llegó corriendo al lado de su amigo y le metió un bezoar en la boca para después ponerle uno a Neville.

Todos lo miraban confundidos por aquella acción pues estaban tan alterados para darse cuenta de lo que en realidad había hecho el pelirrojo, pero lo supieron un minuto después, cuándo ambos jóvenes empezaron a respirar lentamente, pero seguían inconscientes.

— Vamos, hay que llevarlos a la Enfermería… — alentaba Ron a Hermione, pero ésta no se movía ni un centímetro — ¡Hermione vamos!, ¡tenemos que llevarlos a la Enfermería! — exclamó levantándola y haciendo levitar a sus amigos.

— ¡La señora Pomfrey los espera, dice que los lleven inmediatamente! — les comunicó Ernie entrecortadamente al llegar al aula.

* * *

El viaje a la Enfermería fue el más largo de todas sus vidas, y lo fue más al ser el término de la clase y llenarse los pasillos de estudiantes entrometidos.

— ¡MUÉVANSE MALDITA SEA! — gritaba Ron esquivando a los estudiantes y procurando no dejar caer a Harry y Neville. Hermione, a su lado, parecía estar en shock pues tenía la mirada perdida.

— ¡QUÍTENSE!, ¡ABRAN PASO!, ¡ABRAN PASO! — exclamaba Justin.

— ¡AL QUE NO SE QUITE LO REPORTARE CON MCGONAGALL! — vociferaba Susan ya que era Prefecta. Algunos hacían caso, pero eran muchos los que se agrupaban y rápidamente la noticia se corrió por el castillo.

Los alumnos corrían hacia otros y se contaban con gran interés la noticia, los cuadros se visitaban unos a otros y algunos exclamaban con terror mientras otros corrían la noticia a más cuadros, alumnos, Profesorado, fantasmas, etc.

Todo era un caos.

— ¡Rápido!, ¡rápido!, ¡rápido! — susurraba Ron con desesperación mientras Susan, Hannah, Justin, Ernie y Terry le despejaban el paso a él, Hermione, Harry y Neville. Al parecer los otros ya habían salido del shock pues empezaban a actuar.

La puerta de la Enfermería se abrió con estruendo y el grupo de alumnos entró a tropel, cerrando las puertas tras ellos para deshacerse de los chismosos.

— Rápido, acuéstenlos aquí — indicó la señora Pomfrey dos camas junto a la ventana y que quedaban frente a frente.

Dejaron a los Gryffindor dónde les indicó y la Enfermera rápidamente cerró las cortinas dónde estaba con Harry.

— No pueden estar muchos aquí, dos cuándo mucho — les llegó la voz de la señora Pomfrey tras las cortinas.

— Nos avisan que pasa, por favor… ¿Ron? — le pidió Susan al ver a Hermione en shock.

Éste asintió en silencio y los otros salieron sigilosamente.

— ¡¿Qué…?! — las preguntas de los estudiantes de afuera se perdieron en el aire al ser cerrada la puerta nuevamente.

La señora Pomfrey salió de dónde estaba Harry y se fue con Neville cerrando las cortinas tras ella.

— ¿Cómo…? — empezó a preguntar Ron.

— En un momento le contestó señor Weasley, mientras tanto esperen — lo interrumpió la Enfermera.

* * *

Ginny iba entrando a la Sala Común y se sorprendió de que estuviera abarrotada de gente ya que supuestamente deberían estar en clases todos excepto los de sexto, que tenían esa hora libre. Sin detenerse a preguntar se encaminó a las escaleras, pero los murmullos la hicieron detenerse.

—… y Weasley, Granger y no sé quién más, los llevaron a la Enfermería — comentaba un niño de tercero a sus amigos.

—… creo que eran unos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, y por supuesto de Gryffindor — decía uno de quinto a una chica.

—… a ver cómo le hace Potter para salvarse de esta, para mí que estira la pata — opinaba uno de cuarto.

—… Longbottom, pobre, me caía bien, lastima — se lamentaba un niño de primero.

Ginny abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar nombrar a su novio y su amigo.

— ¡¿Qué pasó con Neville y Harry?! — preguntó preocupada a los presentes.

Todos enmudecieron al verla, no habían reparado en su presencia.

— ¡¿QUÉ PASO?! — volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con desesperación.

Nadie contestó, pero tres chicos salieron de entre la mar de alumnos y se pusieron frente a ella mirándola con pena y tristeza.

— Es que… — empezó Seamus.

— Harry y Neville sufrieron un accidente… — continúo Parvati.

— No sabemos con exactitud que pasó, pero los llevaron a la Enfermería… — dijo Dean.

— Parece que están mal. Ron y…

Pero Ginny ya no escuchó lo que dijo Seamus pues salió corriendo de la Sala Común y emprendió carrera hacia la Enfermería.

* * *

— ¡¿Y bien?! — preguntó Ron impaciente. Estaba desesperado por una respuesta, llevaba caminando alrededor de 15 minutos y ya se había mordido todas las uñas de las manos.

— Se recuperarán, fue un gran alivio que usara el bezoar señor Weasley, de lo contrario… — negó con la cabeza.

Ron suspiró aliviado, pero tembló un poco apoyándose en una cama, fue una suerte que haya conservado la calma hasta ahora, y vaya que fue de gran ayuda. Harry y Neville estaban vivos y se recuperarían.

— ¡Gracias señora Pomfrey! — dijo de todo corazón. La señora Pomfrey le sonrió, algo no muy usual en ella ya que por lo general cuándo estaban ellos ahí se la pasaba regañándolos.

— De nada — dijo modestamente.

— Necesito otro favor… — pidió Ron algo cohibido después de lo hecho por la señora Pomfrey para con sus amigos. Ésta asintió — es Hermione, al parecer entró en shock, tiene la mirada perdida y no ha dicho nada desde que le metí a Harry el bezoar en la boca. ¿Podría revisarla?

— Claro. Pero necesito que la recueste un momento.

Ron hizo lo que la señora Pomfrey le dijo y la Enfermera se acercó a ellos con un frasco lleno de pequeños algodones humedecidos, el olor a alcohol inundó los sentidos de Hermione cuándo se lo pusieron bajo la nariz y rápidamente se sentó en la cama tocándose la nariz por lo potente que era aquello.

En un principio no reaccionó, pero cuándo lo hizo…

— ¡Ouch! — exclamó Ron al recibir un golpe accidental de la castaña en su cara al bajarse de la cama.

— ¡¿Y Harry?, ¿dónde está Harry?, ¿está bien?, ¿qué le paso?, ¿dónde está?! — bombardeó de preguntas a Ron mientras éste se sobaba la nariz y ella lo zarandeaba.

— Esta allá enfrente, está bien, sufrió un envenenamiento, pero la señora Pomfrey ya lo atendió y se recuperara al igual que Neville… — le contestó como si trajera la nariz congestionada — y yo estoy bien, gracias — agregó mordazmente.

Hermione no lo escuchó porque rápidamente se acercó a la cama de Harry y se adentró por entre las cortinas viendo como éste yacía aparentemente bien.

Sin poderse contener se dejó caer en la cama y reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

* * *

Ginny bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos. Esquivó a Peeves en un pasillo. Atravesó a Nick Casi Decapitado. Piso a la señora Norris al dar vuelta por un pasillo. Derribó a más de un estudiante. Aun así, nunca se detuvo hasta que patinó frente a la Enfermería y abría la puerta de un jalón.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! — preguntó Ginny con los ojos rojos y la voz temblorosa. Ron le señaló la cama de al fondo, junto a la ventana y la pelirroja rápidamente se acercó.

Neville respiraba tranquilamente, aunque su respiración aún era un poco débil. Ginny al verlo en ese estado no pudo contenerse y tomando una de sus manos se sentó en la cama y lloró.

En la Enfermería sólo se escuchaban los lloriqueos de Hermione y Ginny y palabras como, " _te amo_ ", " _no me dejes_ ", " _te necesito_ ", " _aguanta_ ", etc.

Unos minutos después de haber llegado Ginny, la puerta se volvió a abrir y una rubia cabellera apareció corriendo precipitadamente hacia Ron y besándolo de lleno en la boca.

— ¡¿Estás bien?, escuche que estuviste involucrado en un accidente y te habían traído a aquí! — decía Luna con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Ron.

— Estoy bien. Los que sufrieron el accidente fueron Harry y Neville, — explicó — pero ya están bien — la tranquilizó.

— ¿Y Hermione y Ginny? — preguntó por sus amigas.

— Con ellos… — señaló las dos camas y de dónde se escuchaban pequeños sollozos — se pusieron en su plan de Magdalenas — medio se quejó.

— ¿Qué paso? — inquirió Ginny abriendo las cortinas mientras se secaba las lágrimas y los veía abrazados. Luna y Ron se sentaron en la cama vecina a Neville.

— Pues… — Ron contó todo lo que pasó en la clase, desde la poción que estaban preparando, los que la habían hecho mejor, cuándo Slughorn les dio como recompensa a Harry y Neville la poción de aliento, cuándo le pidió a Pansy que fuera por ella, después cuándo la tomaron y… omitió los detalles de que le sucedió a sus amigos, sólo dijo que cayeron inconscientes para no preocuparlas más.

— ¿Eso es todo? — inquirió Ginny luego de haber escuchado a su hermano.

— Si — le contestó Hermione, que se había acercado sigilosamente hacia ellos, su voz sonó algo áspera. Ron le dio un espacio a su lado y ésta se sentó.

Un silencio se formó entre los amigos mientras veían a Neville y Harry descansar. Miles de preguntas pasaban por sus cabezas. Pero la más importante la hizo la Ravenclaw.

— ¿Quién creen que haya sido? — indagó Luna.

— Es más que obvio, ¡Malfoy y sus serpientes! — expresó Ron con rencor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: ATENTADO**

Hermione caminaba ansiosamente en la Sala Común mientras se mordía las uñas de la mano derecha y esperaba a su amigo Ronald Weasley. Hace algunos minutos estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuándo de pronto tuvo un sueño en el que Harry le pedía que no se alejara, le decía que la amaba e iban a estar juntos hasta el final, pero luego una luz se hizo presente y no pudo distinguir nada más que esa brillante luz frente a sus ojos. Desconcertada, despertó, y rápidamente estaba frente al cuarto los chicos pidiéndole a Ron que bajara con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y ella lo esperaría en la Sala Común.

¿Qué significaba aquella luz?, ¿debería de preocuparse?, ¿era malo el haber soñado aquello?, ¿y porque se sintió tan tranquila al ver aquella luz, pero al haber despertado se sintió tan vacía, sin Harry y sin aquella luz?

— Aquí esta… — le llegó la cansada voz de Ron a su espalda. Hermione dio un saltito del susto — lo siento — le extendió la capa y se tapó la boca con una mano para omitir un bostezo.

— Descuida, gracias Ron — tomó la capa y se la colocó desapareciendo a la vista de Ron.

— ¡Espera!, — exclamó el pelirrojo con soñolencia mirando el lugar dónde antes estuvo el cuerpo materializado de su amiga — dime porque me levantas tan tarde y me pides que traiga la capa — quiso saber.

— Quiero ir con Harry — fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

* * *

Quizás fue la adrenalina de llegar a la Enfermería sin ser descubierta o la inquietud que sentía saber que era aquella luz, pero nunca antes el camino hacia aquella sala fue tan largo.

Un suspiro escapó de la boca de la castaña al abrir la puerta. Sigilosamente la cerró y se acercó a paso lento y torpe a la cama dónde descansaba Harry.

La habitación estaba hundida en la penumbra por lo cual Hermione no veía nada.

— _Lumos_ — accionó su varita y pudo acercarse a la cama de su novio, atravesó los doseles y se sentó junto a Harry mientras apagaba la luz de su varita para evitar despertarlo.

Verlo ahí, en ese estado, le hizo olvidar el sueño y recordar lo acontecido hace tres días, cuándo a Neville y él los llevaron a ahí por haber sido envenenados. Cuándo Ginny les dijo quiénes fueron los causantes tuvo unas enormes ganas de ir a buscar a Pansy y darle su merecido, pero ya era suficiente con decirle a McGonagall; aunque no la expulsaron, si la castigaron por un mes entero pues según Pansy, ella sólo hizo lo que el Profesor le pidió y fue error de Slughorn que ella le diera esa poción; por esto al Profesor también le tocó lo suyo y estaba en riesgo su trabajo. Una vil jugada por parte de la Slytherin.

Y lo peor es que en esos largos días Harry había mostrado muy pocos avances a la vista de ellos, aunque la señora Pomfrey les decía que estaban bien y era cuestión de tiempo para que despertara, sinceramente las esperanzas se estaban extinguiendo para Hermione. Neville al menos ya había despertado ayer durante unas horas, e incluso habló un poco, pero Harry… sólo se movía en su cama de vez en cuándo o reaccionaba con algún movimiento al escuchar sus voces.

— Harry… — susurró Hermione con un nudo formándose en su garganta — tienes que recuperarte. Prometiste que jamás nos separaríamos, ¡cumple tu promesa por favor! — silenciosas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Hermione tomó una de las manos de Harry entre las suyas y la besó dejando salir un sollozo de su quemante garganta.

— ¡Te amo, por favor no me dejes!

El ojiverde ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia dónde estaba la castaña y ella empezó a acariciar su rostro con la otra mano.

— ¡Harry por favor recupérate!, ¡por favor! — suplicó Hermione en la oscuridad.

Se acercó lentamente al rostro de Harry y presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de su novio para luego acostarse a su lado y cerrar los ojos.

— Hermione… — musitó Harry moviéndose un poco incómodo en la cama, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero sólo vio oscuridad.

 _Definitivamente estoy miope_ , pensó el pelinegro con gracia.

Se restregó los ojos y aun así no pudo distinguir nada, pero eso no fue impedimento para que un suave aroma a flores le embriagara los sentidos, se movió hacia un costado y se topó frente a frente con la dueña de sus sueños. No podía distinguirle el rostro, pero sabía con certeza que era ella.

— Hermione… — la llamó suavemente — despierta dormilona — le besó la frente y luego acarició su mejilla con dulzura.

La joven castaña abrió los ojos con pereza al sentir aquella caricia y luego los abrió por completo al sentir a Harry acariciándole la mejilla. El verla ahí a su lado hizo que recuperara las fuerzas y sonriera.

— Harry… — musitó débilmente — ¡despertaste! — exclamó con emoción.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — les llegó la voz de la señora Pomfrey. Harry, alarmado, tomó la manta y cubrió con ella a Hermione completamente, luego tomó su almohada y la puso sobre ella y la abrazó.

La señora Pomfrey encendió su varita y empezó a inspeccionar la sala verificando que todo estuviera en orden, caminó hacia la cama de Neville y lo vio moverse incómodamente en la cama, caminó hacia él cuándo un fuerte ronquido del joven Longbottom la tranquilizó. Giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a la de Harry, la cual tenía los doseles cerrados.

— No te muevas, ni digas nada — le susurró Harry a Hermione, como toda respuesta la castaña dejó escapar una suave risa amortiguada por la manta, la almohada y el pecho de Harry.

La Enfermera corrió los doseles y vio a Harry durmiendo plácidamente abrazando la almohada.

Harry sintió la suave luz de la luna impactar en su rostro y aguantó la respiración esperando alguna reacción por parte de la señora Pomfrey.

Un minuto después la Enfermera se dio media vuelta, y después dejaron de escucharse sus pasos para luego escuchar una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

* * *

— Estuvo cerca — suspiró aliviado Harry mientras se quitaba de encima de Hermione y ésta se descubría.

— ¡D…!

— ¡Ssshhh! — Harry le colocó un dedo en la boca a Hermione.

— ¡Despertaste! — dijo Hermione en un susurro, pero con un tono perfectamente alegre. Harry rio de la reacción de su novia.

— Claro, no pensaste que iba a dejar que me alejaran de tu lado, así como así ¿verdad? — le sonrió. Hermione dio un pequeño chillido de emoción y rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Harry tumbándolo de espaldas a la cama mientras lo besaba tiernamente, rozando sus narices de vez en cuando.

— ¡Te extrañe!, ¡estaba muy preocupada por ti! — le dijo Hermione una vez se separaron sus labios, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo.

— Perdón si tarde en reaccionar, pero creo que muy en el fondo quería despertar como la "Bella Durmiente" — rio Harry.

— ¿Bella?, ¿no será "Bello Durmiente"? — lo miró con gracia Hermione.

— Tú sabes a que me refiero — se sonrojó. La castaña rio.

— Tranquilo Harry… — le sonrió — ¿y cómo sabes que te bese? — lo miró suspicaz.

— Obvio, no creo que te resistas a estos labios míos — la miró con suficiencia y la ojimiel tuvo que esconder su cabeza en el pecho de Harry para no soltar una carcajada.

 _Como era de ocurrente su novio_ , pensó.

— ¡Oye! — se hizo el ofendido por reírse de él.

— Te tienes una estima muy alta ¿no? — lo miró Hermione mordiéndose los labios para no reír.

— Quizás, pero no voy a detenerme a pensar en eso ahora, mejor… — tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y lo atrajo al suyo, rozando sus labios con los suyos para después ir un poco más allá, lentamente su lengua tanteó el camino hacia la boca de la castaña y ésta, deseosa de sentir las cosquillas que siempre sentía cuándo Harry la besaba de aquella manera, le permitió el paso.

Sus lenguas bailaban dentro de la boca de Hermione, que se ofreció como guardiana a aquella tremenda pasión. Pero como siempre el bendito oxigeno clamaba atención y Harry aprovechó para besar el cuello de Hermione dándole pequeñas mordidas mientras la castaña suspiraba de vez en cuanto y el pelinegro sonreía entre las caricias pues sabía que ese era el punto débil de Hermione.

Lentamente sus manos empezaron a vagar por los costados de Hermione y una se colocó sobre su cuello mientras la besaba detrás de la oreja y aquella mano bajaba, y bajaba junto con los besos de Harry a su cuello. La mano siguió bajando, y bajando hasta que…

— ¡Harry! — Hermione abrió los ojos con alarma.

El ojiverde no prestó atención y besó apasionadamente el cuello de Hermione mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba sus senos por sobre el ligero camisón que traía.

— Detente — pidió no muy convincente.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres eso? — la miró directamente a los ojos, Hermione se perdió en aquella mirada verde esmeralda que ahora irradiaba amor, pasión y deseó; pasó saliva dificultosamente.

— Aun estás convaleciente y… — trataba de sonar sensata, alguien tenía que serlo y obviamente él no quería serlo pues estaba metiendo su mano derecha traviesamente por entre la pijama de Hermione acariciando su vientre — y la señora Pomfrey podría escucharnos y… — Hermione se relamió los labios al sentir el avance de Harry hacia su pecho y jugar con el borde de su sujetador mientras ella trataba casi inútilmente de encontrar palabras adecuadas para detenerlo aunque no quisiera hacerlo, muy al contrario — y podrías dañarte y… — Harry levantó la cabeza y empezó a besar de nuevo su cuello mientras aquella mano empezaba a buscar el broche del sujetador — y… — perdió el hilo de sus palabras — y… ¡y la señora Pomfrey te dejara más tiempo en la Enfermería!, ¿quieres eso? — dijo apresuradamente mientras detenía aquella mano y se separaba un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos, acusadoramente.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo y bufó por lo bajo, pero negó con la cabeza, la castaña sonrió con suficiencia, aunque un tanto frustrada; se acomodó su camisón para luego acomodarse entre los brazos del ojiverde y éste abrazarla tratando de contener los enormes deseos que sentía en aquel momento por hacerla suya.

 _Ay Hermione, ¿por qué lo detenías si querías ir mucho más allá que aquellos besos?_ , se reprendía mentalmente la castaña.

 _¿Por qué cediste idiota?, ¿qué importa si te tienes que quedar durante todo un año en la Enfermería?, irías incluso a Azkaban por hacerla tuya, aunque sea una vez_ , se maldecía Harry mentalmente.

Un silencio se presentó en la Enfermería mientras ambos jóvenes descansaban tranquilamente en la cama, de vez en cuándo se escuchaba un ronquido proveniente de la cama de Neville para después volver al silencio. Hermione sentía sus fuerzas irse a quien sabe dónde, a la vez que sus parpados luchaban por mantenerse abiertos y sentía a Harry en las mismas condiciones pues sus brazos pesaban más conforme pasaba el tiempo y su respiración se acompasaba.

— Será mejor que me vaya, debes descansar — opinó Hermione luego de un tiempo mientras se restregaba los ojos intentando alejar al sueño el suficiente tiempo para llegar a su dormitorio.

— No te vayas — pidió Harry mientras sentía el cansancio invadir su cuerpo nuevamente. Hermione lo contempló unos segundos antes de ceder y acomodarse mejor a su lado.

— No iré a ningún lado… — le aseguró — ¡te amo Harry! — le dijo con una sonrisa a modo de un "buenas noches".

— ¡Te amo y estaremos juntos siempre! — y abrazados partieron al mundo de Morfeo.

* * *

Dos días más y Harry y Neville estaban como nuevos, lo mejor de todo es que la señora Pomfrey les dio a entender que posiblemente saldrían de la Enfermería en muy poco tiempo y los amigos estaban más que felices. Por suerte la Enfermera no se dio cuenta de que la castaña pasó la noche ahí porque seguramente se habría armado Troya.

Ginny Weasley caminaba rumbo hacia la Enfermería, estaba a dos pasillos de distancia cuándo unas voces la hicieron detenerse.

— ¿Entonces están bien? — preguntó una voz femenina, con cierto alivio oculto.

— Si, no puedo creerlo, creí que sería suficiente con ya sabes ¡pero no! — dijo otra voz, la cual reconoció Ginny como la de Pansy Parkinson.

— Pues sí, las cosas no salieron como querías — dijo otra voz femenina.

— Ya lo sé Millicent, al menos ahora sé en quien puedo confiar y en quien no — miró de soslayo a la otra chica.

— Oye, ya te dije que si hubiera podido te ayudaba encantada, pero ya sabes cómo están las cosas ahora, no puedo exponerme tanto o me expulsaran — se defendió, aunque muy poco convencida.

— Si claro, es porque eres una cobarde Rouge — sentenció Pansy.

— Pues piensa lo que quieras, me da igual — y dando media vuelta se perdió de vista mientras Ginny escuchaba todo atentamente escondida en la esquina del pasillo.

— Sólo eso faltaba, ya me imagino, mañana vendrá a decir que es gran amiga de la sangre sucia, lunática y la traidora a la sangre — dijo Pansy con desprecio.

— De ella ni lo dudó — expresó Millicent.

— En fin, al menos esto que hicimos nos sirvió para lastimar a esos tontos — Ginny agudizó el oído.

— Si, pero hubiera sido mejor que no reaccionaran — Millicent no estaba muy conforme.

— Es cierto, lástima que el Sapo Longbottom y el Cuatro Ojos Potter siguen vivos — dijo Pansy y esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Ginny.

— ¡CÁLLATE MALDITA VÍBORA! — exclamó la pelirroja antes de irse contra Pansy a los golpes.

* * *

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? — se preguntó Ron antes de doblar por un pasillo.

Un numeroso grupo de estudiantes estaba en torno a dos chicas que peleaban y gritaban como locas. Ron se acercó a la multitud ya que su deber como Prefecto era impedir actos como aquellos, pero nunca se imaginó algo como eso…

Ginny le propinó otra cachetada a Pansy y le jaló fuertemente el cabello casi doblándola a la mitad por la fuerza ejercida, la Slytherin se limitaba a apretar los ojos y lanzar arañazos a cualquier parte del rostro de la pelirroja, pero era inútil. Sin poder más con la presión, Pansy cayó al suelo y aprovechó para patear a Ginny quedando ésta arrodillada y con una mano en el estómago. Mientras tanto Ron luchaba con la multitud de chicos para poder apartarlas.

— ¡GINNY!, ¡GINNY!, ¡DETENTE!, ¡GINEVRA! — vociferaba Ron mientras empujaba entre la multitud, pero era inútil.

— ¡GINNY, GINNY, GINNY! — exclamaban la casa de los leones, las águilas y los tejones apoyando a la joven Weasley y le hacían imposible escuchar las voces del pelirrojo Weasley.

— ¡MALDITA ESPANTAPÁJAROS! — maldijo Ginny con los dientes apretados y lanzándose hacía Pansy quedando su cuerpo sobre el de ésta.

— ¡AAAAAH!, ¡SUÉLTAME POBRETÓNA!, ¡SUÉLTAME TRAIDORA A LA SANGRE! — se quejaba Pansy tratando de liberar las manos de Ginny de su cabello. Viendo aquello como imposible, la Slytherin hundió sus uñas en el rostro de la Gryffindor y pequeños cortes empezaron a notarse en el rostro de ésta.

— ¡DALE GINNY!, ¡TÚ PUEDES! — exclamaba el grupo de amigas de la pelirroja.

— ¡NO TE DEJES DE ÉSA, PANSY! — exclamó Millicent.

— ¡MUÉVANSE MALDITA SEA! — gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil. Todos miraban atentos como Pansy lograba quitarse a Ginny de encima y se colocaba arriba de ella empezando a darle cuanta cachetada podía.

El rostro de Pansy y Ginny estaba totalmente rojo al igual que sus cuellos y brazos, la joven Weasley estaba con la túnica torcida y medio abierta pero la que estaba peor era la Slytherin, pues aparte de tener la túnica torcida y abierta, también tenía la corbata desatada y la blusa con una abertura a la altura del vientre.

— ¡ERES UNA HIJA DE TU…! — empezó a decir Ginny.

— ¡ESTÚPIDA, NI CREAS QUE ME VAS A GANAR! — le plantó un puñetazo la Slytherin a la Gryffindor en la boca impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

— ¡BASTA!, ¡GINNY!, ¡YA BASTA! — gritaba y gritaba Ron.

— ¡VAMOS GINNY! — exclamó un niño de primero y Ron lo vio ceñudo para luego volver a querer empujar, pero simplemente no cedían.

— ¡ANIMÉMOSLA CHICOS! — gritó uno de tercero.

— ¡GINNY, GINNY, GINNY!

— ¡TROLL! — empujó Ginny a Pansy dejándola tirada de espalda y se le fue encima haciendo un puente sobre su cintura con sus piernas impidiéndole escapar y empezando a golpearla con la mano abierta al igual que Pansy la empujaba.

— ¡GINNY, GINNY, GINNY!

— ¡BASTA! — Ron empujaba fuertemente.

— ¡Y TÚ ERES UNA…! — el insulto de Pansy se perdió al sentir un puño impactar en su nariz.

— ¡GINNY, GINNY, GINNY!

— ¡DEMONIOS, MUÉVANSE YA! — Ron empujó fuertemente y un pequeño lugar apareció ante sus ojos.

— ¡ESTO TE ENSEÑARA A NO METERTE CON MIS AMIGOS! — le gritó Ginny y le dio otro puñetazo, pero esta vez en el ojo izquierdo.

— ¡GINNY, GINNY, GINNY!

— ¡DÉJENME PASAR! — ya casi llegaba Ron.

— ¡JA!, ¡ESE SAPO Y EL CUATRO OJOS! — Pansy le arañó el cuello y una mejilla mientras Ginny la tomaba de los cabellos y la zarandeaba casi barriendo el suelo con ella.

— ¡GINNY, GINNY, GINNY!

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A…! — empezó a decir Ginny levantando un puño, pero unos fuertes brazos la alzaron por los aires.

— ¡DETENTE YA! — exclamó con enojo Ron mientras ésta pataleaba sobre sus brazos y se lograba bajar, pero su hermano la agarró a tiempo tomándola por la cintura.

— ¡DÉJAME RON!, ¡ES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADA!, ¡DÉJAME!, ¡SUÉLTAME! — luchaba contra su hermano y Pansy se levantaba limpiándose la sangre de la nariz y el labio.

— ¡Esto no se queda así Weasley!, ¡ME LA PAGARAS!… — la amenazó la Slytherin mientras su amiga Millicent se la llevaba — ¡y ni el Sapo y el Cuatro Ojos podrán salvarte! — y se perdió de vista entre la multitud.

— ¡IDIOTA!, ¡VUELVE A DECIR ALGO SOBRE MIS AMIGOS Y MI NOVIO Y LO PAGARAS MUY CARO! — gritó Ginny.

— ¡Vamos!, ¡CAMINA! — la apremió Ron tomándola fuertemente del brazo y llevándosela mientras todos los observaban entre divertidos y enojados por haber terminado con aquel show.

* * *

— Que bueno que te dan de alta en la noche — comentaba Hermione alegre, estando sentada en la cama de su novio.

— Si, — suspiró aliviado — ya no aguantó más este encierro.

— ¡QUE ME SUELTES RON!, ¡SUÉLTAME!, ¡YA RON!, ¡ME ESTÁS HACIENDO DAÑO!, ¡MALDITA SEA QUE ME SUELTES! — se escuchaban los gritos de Ginny en el pasillo.

— ¿Ginny? — indagó Hermione por lo bajo.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Hermione y Harry saltaron de la cama al ver a la pelirroja en ese estado.

— ¡¿Qué te paso?! — chilló Hermione preocupada acercándose rápidamente hasta su amiga.

— ¡SUÉLTAME RON!, ¡PUEDO CAMINAR SIN AYUDA! — le apartó furiosamente el brazo de una sacudida.

— ¡¿Pero que es ese escándalo?!… — exclamó la señora Pomfrey saliendo de su oficina — ¿con que derecho vienen a dañar la tranquilidad de MI Enfermería?, ¡fuera, aquí sólo están…!

— Los enfermos y heridos, — apuntó Ron mientras miraba a Ginny sin alguna expresión — mi hermana necesita que le cure esas heridas.

— ¿Cómo que su…?

— Se… se cayó cerca del lago y se hizo unos raspones y no sé qué más — mintió Ron.

Hermione y Harry se limitaban a mirar de un hermano a otro tratando de saber que pasaba, pero al parecer tendrían que esperar hasta estar solos con ellos.

— Entiendo, siéntese señorita Weasley, enseguida la atiendo — indicó a Ginny.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia dónde le dijo la Enfermera y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla cruzándose de brazos y piernas como una niña berrinchuda. Ron suspiró con aplomo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Ron, ¿qué…? — empezó a preguntar Harry.

— Ginny se peleó con Parkinson — se limitó a decir.

— ¿Qué?, pero ¿por qué? — preguntó Hermione muy confundida.

— ¡La muy estúpida esa no es más que una arpía, vil cucaracha y un desperdicio en el espacio! — expresó Ginny con rabia.

— Ginny… — la castaña se acercó, pero la pelirroja giró la cabeza hacia un lado mientras luchaba contra las tremendas ganas de llorar del coraje que tenía en estos momentos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Neville mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Ron le señaló a Ginny y éste se acercó hacia su novia mientras eran observados atentamente por sus amigos.

— Ginny… — la llamó con cautela al ver que ésta estaba que explotaba en cualquier momento — Ginny… — no tuvo respuesta alguna — capullito, — la llamó cariñosamente. Ron hizo un gesto de asco y Hermione le dio un puntapié en la pantorrilla — ¿me quieres decir que te paso?… — la tomó de la barbilla y lo giró hacia él para abrir los ojos de la impresión — ¡¿quién te hizo esto?! — exclamó alarmado al verla con un ojo medio rojo, sangre en el labio y muchos rasguños en el rostro y cuello, además de que estaba totalmente desalineada.

Ginny no respondió y sólo lo abrazó en respuesta mientras trataba de desaparecer esa enorme furia que sentía. Neville le acariciaba la espalda hasta que finalmente la sintió más relajada en sus brazos y le levantó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Y bien? — cuestionó.

— Me pelee con Parkinson porque… ¡porque fue ella y sus alimañas los que te envenenaron a ti y a Harry! — expresó rechinando los dientes.

— Ginny, todos sabemos que Parkinson les dio otra poción y… — empezó Hermione.

— ¡No es así!, — objetó con enojo — ¡yo escuche cuándo hablaba con Bulstrode sobre su plan y…!

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntaron Ron, Hermione, Harry y Neville al mismo tiempo.

— Venía hacia aquí cuándo la escuche hablar con Millicent y una tal Rouge de lo que hicieron, bueno, lo que hicieron Pansy y Millicent. Y dijeron… ¡DIJERON QUE ERA UNA LASTIMA QUE NO HAYAN MUERTO! — vociferó levantándose furiosamente.

— Ginny… — empezó a decir Neville al entender perfectamente el motivo del enojo de su novia.

— ¡Quisiera regresar y hacerla picadillo! — expresó con devoción apretando los puños.

— Pero… — objetó Ron.

— ¡No iba a dejar que esa estúpida se burlara de Neville y Harry luego de lo que les hizo!, ¡primero muerta que darle el gusto de dejar que los dañara a ellos y a mí!, ¡así que ni me molestes Ron porque…!

— ¿Ves que me queje? — preguntó Ron cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa.

— N… no — tartamudeó Ginny.

— Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo Ginny… — le comentó el pelirrojo — lástima que sea una alimaña, digo, una chica — se corrigió fingiendo haberse equivocado antes. Su hermana rio débilmente.

— No me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad? — le sonrió a su hermano.

— A ver… — Ron se acercó a ella y tomó un mechón de cabello de su hermana y se lo colocó tras la oreja — yo creo que si — sonrió abiertamente.

— Ron… — rio la pelirroja y los demás — gracias hermanito — lo besó en la mejilla.

— Te quiero Ginny, pero hay veces que francamente… — suspiró Ron para luego sonreírle a su hermana menor — ¡eres de armas tomar! — rio. Harry, Hermione y Neville se unieron mientras Ginny erguía la cabeza en señal de orgullo.

— Señorita Weasley, es hora de curarle esas heridas… — la llamó la señora Pomfrey.

— ¿De casualidad no tiene una poción para hacer caer el cabello? — preguntó inocentemente la pelirroja mientras se iba con la señora Pomfrey.

— Sí, creo que sí, ¿para que la necesita? — inquirió.

— Simple curiosidad — sonrió maliciosamente y se encerraron en el despacho de la Enfermera.

— No es por nada Ron, pero tu hermana me está empezando a dar miedo — musitó Harry viendo fijamente la puerta. Ron rio.

— Si tú tienes miedo que eres sólo su amigo, ahora imagínate al pobre de Neville si le llega a hacer algo — rio fuertemente. El susodicho palideció.

— Ella no sería capaz… me quiere mucho y… — dijo seguro, pero luego titubeó — ¡¿no lo haría verdad?! — preguntó con terror.

— Pues… — empezó Ron sonriendo malicioso.

— No te preocupes Neville, — lo tranquilizó Hermione fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo que estaba riendo — ella no sería capaz, — le sonrió — además, si no le ha hecho nada a Ron que es su hermano y ha tenido más peleas con él que con otra persona, creo que eso ya le creo una tolerancia de por vida — agregó.

— ¡Oye! — se indignó Ron mirándola mal.

— Yo sólo digo… — se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Ja!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: ¿MORTÍFAGOS EN HOGWARTS?**

Transcurría los mediados de noviembre, los cielos se tiñeron de un triste color gris por las nubes que cubrían el sol todo el día. Los vientos empezaron a soplar con fuerza por el ahora frío castillo de Hogwarts. Se notaba que había llegado el invierno, los alumnos y Profesores vestían sus ya conocidas túnicas sólo que ahora los acompañaban sus guantes, gorros y bufandas además de mullidos jerséis.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que Neville y Harry estuvieron en la Enfermería y casi pudieron jurar no volverían a ésta, aunque la señora Pomfrey era amable y cordial, no podían negar que los trataba como niños de 5 años. Recordaban cuándo les hizo tomar una poción calentadora antes de salir y les había dado miles de medidas para que no se enfermaran. Éstos sólo asentían a lo que decía la Enfermera, aunque ni ponían la más mínima atención, sólo contemplaban con anhelo la salida.

Durante la primera semana de noviembre se llevó a cabo el segundo partido de Quidditch. Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, los tejones se supieron defender muy bien e iban ganando en anotaciones, pero el príncipe de las serpientes había atrapado la snitch y fueron derrotados por estos 290 a 230, quedando la casa de Salazar como el segundo lugar.

El castigo al fin había llegado a su fin. Ahora tenían más tiempo para ellos, aunque Ron maldijo a McGonagall miles de veces por hacerle perder los últimos días soleados del año.

La relación entre cada pareja iba de maravilla. Neville y Ginny se perdían a veces horas y regresaban riendo como dos tontos, el pelinegro siempre sonrojado. Ron y Luna también iban muy bien, el pelirrojo se había hecho fanático a las historias de seres mitológicos que decía su novia. Harry y Hermione aprovechaban que ahora tenían más tiempo y muy frecuentemente se encerraban en el despacho del capitán, el baño de Prefectos o la Sala de los Menesteres, ésta última su favorita.

Justo ahora los alumnos de séptimo curso tenían su descanso. Ron se dirigió automáticamente al comedor junto con Neville, pero un par de tortolitos se escabulleron con la excusa de ir a la Biblioteca cuándo en verdad corrían hacia la tan mencionada Sala de los Menesteres.

* * *

Apenas se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose Hermione se vio elevada en los brazos de Harry mientras se besaban y caminaba hacia la cama.

— ¡Te amo! — murmuró Harry con voz tierna mientras la posaba sobre la blanca sábana y se tumbaba sobre ella.

— ¡Yo también te amo! — sonrió la castaña acariciando su cabello y atrayéndolo hacía sus labios.

El encuentro entre sus labios no se hizo esperar y pronto empezó la exploración de cada boca. A pesar del frío que inundaba el castillo, en esa sala se conservaba la tibieza de cualquier día de verano. Las túnicas y la ropa más externa ya estaban en el suelo mientras Harry besaba el cuello y los hombros de Hermione arrancándole varios suspiros cargados de amor.

El ojiverde marcó un camino de besos desde su boca, mentón, cuello, hombros, hasta su pecho dónde se quedó muy entretenido mientras la ojimiel se dejaba llevar por la embriagante sensación que le causaba su novio en una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo y trataba inútilmente de reprimir algún sonido por sus labios entreabiertos.

— ¡Harry! — susurró llamándolo, casi pidiendo a gritos un beso.

— ¡Eres hermosa!… — susurró el pelinegro desnudándola por completo. A pesar de que ya se conocían perfectamente la castaña no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver esos ojos esmeraldas grabando su cuerpo con la mirada.

Las caricias iban y venían con la perfección de una bella armonía, los besos eran como la promesa de que no importaba el mañana sólo el aquí y ahora.

Y cuándo sus almas se fundieron no hubo mayor promesa que la de brindarse un tierno beso y perderse en esa miel y esmeralda mirada, ahogándose en ese torrente de sensaciones.

— ¡Te amo! — dijeron al unísono abrazándose mientras caían en la más hermosa de las sensaciones para el hombre y la mujer. Hermione cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar dejar salir un ronco gemido mientras Harry la estrechaba más hacia sí y clamaba su nombre llegando juntos al paraíso.

— Estaba pensando… — habló Harry luego de unos minutos mientras Hermione descansaba sobre su pecho — se acercan las vacaciones y pues… yo sé que siempre estás con tus padres, pero… — murmuró nervioso.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado? — preguntó Hermione pasando sus dedos por el pecho desnudo de él y sonriendo por las caricias sobre su brazo.

— No lo sé… tal vez irnos a una playa o…

— ¿En serio? — lo miró sonriendo.

— Sólo si tú quieres… — sonrió entrelazando sus dedos — aunque también estaba pensando en ir a nuestra cabaña — dijo tierno. Hermione rio.

— No creo que sea nuestra cabaña — negó sonriendo.

— Lo es si fue ahí donde… bueno… ya sabes — se sonrojó.

— Entonces yo diría que tu habitación en el hotel, la que alquilamos para la fiesta, la que yo use, la pequeña playa alejada, Grimmauld Place, tu despacho, los baños de los Prefectos, ésta sala también son nuestras ¿no? — enumeró enarcando una ceja. Harry se sonrojó más.

— Bueno, creo que no… — rio nervioso — la verdad es que quisiera que pasáramos estás vacaciones juntos, sería la primera que pasamos como novios — sonrió.

— Les prometí a mis padres ir con ellos a Grecia estás vacaciones, — Harry se desanimó — pero creo podrán entender — sonrió.

— ¡¿En serio?! — preguntó con entusiasmo.

— Aja, — lo besó — ahora creo que deberíamos vestirnos si no queremos llegar tarde a Transformaciones — se sentó cubriéndose con la sábana.

— Está bien, — dijo con desganó — pero te sentaras conmigo — acordó.

— Siempre lo hago — dijo Hermione recogiendo su ropa.

— No es cierto, el otro día te sentaste con tu amiguito Finch-Fletchley — dijo con desdén.

— Ya celosillo, ¡sólo a ti te quiero y así será siempre! — lo besó sonriendo con gracia.

* * *

Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe venían caminando con su habitual cara de gorila enojado, y es que la verdad, siempre habían tenido ésas caras, pero ahora sus facciones se notaban más. Desde que el señor Tenebroso fue destruido por Harry Potter ellos se rehusaron a dejar el bando malo, ¿el motivo?, la estupidez es mayor que la razón.

— ¡Fíjate mocoso! — maldijo Goyle a un niño de segundo año que chocó con su enorme cuerpo y por supuesto cayó al suelo.

— ¡Disculpa!, no vi por dónde miraba — dijo atemorizado.

Crabbe arrugó la nariz con asco al ver la insignia de Godric Gryffindor en su túnica.

— Un Gryffindor tenía que ser… — dijo despectivamente — vamos Goyle, sólo falta que sea un sangre sucia — le siseó a su amigo.

— Ni lo digas, si por mí fuera… — se tocó el antebrazo izquierdo disimuladamente.

— Lo sé, luego nos encargaremos nosotros mismos — le aseguró con un brillo peligroso en sus pequeños ojos.

El niño de 12 años los miró confundido, pero con temor pues él era lo que ellos llamaban sangre sucia, sus padres eran muggles y no quería que ellos se enteraran porque posiblemente le harían daño así que sigilosamente tomó su mochila y salió corriendo.

— Odio esto — se quejó Goyle ya estando en los terrenos mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto y sacaba una cigarrera.

— Lo sé, pero debes ser paciente — dijo Crabbe recibiendo un cigarrillo por parte de su amigo.

— ¿Más?, — encendió su cigarrillo — me enloquece que no hayamos tenido ninguna señal, ¡es como si todos hubieran muerto y los que sigan vivos se hayan dado por vencidos! — volvió a quejarse mientras inhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo y le salía una larga hebra de la boca y nariz.

— Sabes que están en Azkaban, y los que no, están bajo tierra — dio una patada al pasto. Moviendo el cigarrillo entre sus gordos dedos.

— Para colmo ya no he sentido nada, ni un pequeño cosquilleo, — dijo mostrando su antebrazo izquierdo — además está perdiendo color, es como si…

— La marca tenebrosa reconociera que ya no hay a quien llamar — susurró Crabbe mirando la nítida calavera y serpiente en el brazo de su amigo mientras disimuladamente se tocaba la suya.

* * *

La clase doble de Defensa terminó y Ginny agradeció enormemente que fuera la hora del almuerzo pues esa clase resultó muy agotadora. Salió del aula y empezó a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor. Iba a doblar un pasillo cuándo se topó frente a frente con Pansy Parkinson.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres? — logró preguntar con fastidio la pelirroja antes de verse rodeada por la Slytherin y su amiga Millicent Bulstrode.

— Te dije que me las pagarías — recordó la Slytherin.

— Que valiente Parkinson, ahora cargas con tu guardaespaldas personal — dijo la pelirroja con burla y sin mostrar signo de debilidad.

— Te equivocas, ella sólo está para impedirte escapar, con eso de que eras una rata de alcantarilla — Ginny empuñó las manos y tanteó su varita dentro de su túnica.

— ¿No te habrás mordido la lengua? — le espetó de vuelta.

— ¡Cállate remedo de bruja! — siseó peligrosamente.

— ¿O qué?, ¿me echaras a tu amiguita como si fuera tu perro guardián? — la provocó.

— ¡Yo no soy perro de nadie! — se defendió Millicent.

— Oh sí, lo olvidaba, perdón Bulstrode, no quise decir perro… ¡quise decir perra! — sonrió maliciosa. Millicent dio un paso hacia la Gryffindor al igual que Parkinson.

— ¡RETRÁCTATE POBRETÓNA! — vociferó con varita en mano.

— Mmm… déjame lo pienso… — se tomó el mentón con aire pensativo mientras una mano desenvainaba su varita discretamente — ¡no! — sonrió.

— ¡Maldita!, — la apuntó la Slytherin — _¡St…!_

— _¡Desmaius!_ — exclamó Ginny.

Millicent salió volando y se estrelló con el muro de enfrente cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

Pansy retrocedió inconscientemente un paso y miró con desprecio a la pelirroja.

— Ahora si Parkinson, somos una contra una — expresó con suficiencia la Gryffindor.

* * *

Draco Malfoy venía saliendo del Gran Comedor y se dirigía a la Biblioteca cuándo escuchó un choque como de una maldición y apresuró el paso hacia el lugar del que provino el ruido.

Dio media vuelta por un pasillo y se sorprendió de ver a Ginevra Weasley y Pansy Parkinson, su antigua "amiga", en medio de una rencilla.

Se acercó sigilosamente tratando de pasar desapercibido.

— ¿Qué sucede víbora?, ya no te sientes tan confiada ahora que tu amiguita no te puede ayudar ¿verdad? — la provocó Ginny.

— ¡Cállate! — siseó Parkinson.

— Vamos, acabemos con esto de una buena vez… — la pelirroja se movió hacia la derecha y la Slytherin por instinto también lo hizo. Ginny rio — no te ofendas, pero no me gusta bailar con víboras — se burló.

— ¿En serio?, pues te recomiendo ya no te mires al espejo cuándo bailes… — golpe bajo de Pansy. La sonrisa de Ginny desapareció — o tal vez prefieras bailar con sapos, como tu novio — la pelirroja apretó los puños.

— Creo que ya fueron muchas palabras Parkinson, y sinceramente mi tiempo es muy valioso como para gastarlo contigo — expresó con voz cansada la Gryffindor.

— Y yo que quería jugar… _¡Stupefy!_ — exclamó.

— _¡PROTEGO!_ — exclamó una voz masculina al mismo tiempo.

Ginny, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos esperando el impacto de la maldición, pero este no llegó, abrió los ojos bien y descubrió a Draco Malfoy caminando hacia ellas con varita en mano.

— ¡Malfoy! — dijo con repugnancia la Slytherin.

La pelirroja se sorprendió de escucharla llamarlo con tanto asco pues ella sabía que desde el primer año la Slytherin siempre anduvo tras Malfoy y ahora se comportaba como lo hacía con… ellos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — inquirió Pansy.

— Sólo pasaba… ¿todo bien Ginevra? — la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— Ah… si — contestó una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa. Malfoy le sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Ahora te dedicas a hacerla de buen samaritano? — se burló Pansy.

— No lo sé, ¿ahora te dedicas tú a inundar con tu peste todo Hogwarts? — se la regresó.

— ¡Estúpido! — siseó con asco.

— Esto es entre ella y yo, D… Malfoy, así que… — empezó Ginny.

— Creo que esto ya no es sólo entre nosotras dos "querida", ¿cierto Dragón? — la corrigió. El rubio asintió en silencio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó confundida.

— No tengo tiempo para explicarte… — zanjó el asunto — pero como dicen por ahí, primero las damas… _¡S…!_ — la apuntó.

— _¡Protego!_ … — reaccionó a tiempo la Gryffindor — sí que te recuperas rápido. _¡Expelliarmus!_ — la Slytherin lo esquivó.

— _¡Impedimenta!_ … — con un hábil movimiento de la varita, Ginny lo bloqueó y apuntó a el muro tras la Slytherin.

— _¡BOMBARDA!_

La pared se hizo añicos y la Slytherin salió volando hacia delante por el impacto del hechizo, llena de polvo, jadeando y con una intensa mirada de odio levantó su varita hacia la pelirroja.

— ¡Maldita pelirroja!, _¡CRUCIO!_ — exclamó Pansy apuntándola con la varita.

Draco se movió rápidamente y el haz de luz le dio de lleno en el pecho, cayendo al suelo y empezando a convulsionarse del dolor.

Ginny se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de reaccionar y aturdir a Pansy que estaba atónita ante lo que había hecho el rubio.

— Dra… Malfoy, ¡¿estás bien?! — preguntó queriendo parecer indiferente pero su voz denotó todo lo contrario.

El rubio entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver una mancha de una cabellera pelirroja, cerró los ojos y quedó inconsciente.

* * *

— No entiendo porque lo trajiste, si por mi fuera hubiera dejado que su "noviecita" lo tortura todo lo que quisiera — se quejó Ron mientras todos observaban a Malfoy tendido en una cama.

— ¡Ron!, — reprendió Hermione — él salvó a tu hermana, si no fuera por él ahorita Ginny ocuparía su lugar.

Ron bufó en desacuerdo y se giró hacia la puerta.

— En mi opinión no quiero estar aquí cuándo el "Gran Draco Malfoy" despierte. Voy a estar en el comedor — salió sin decir nada más.

— Yo voy con Ronald, me avisan lo que suceda — se despidió Luna y abandonó la Enfermería.

Un silencio se formó en la Enfermería mientras veían a Draco dormir plácidamente sobre la cama.

Ginny se encontraba en un torbellino de confusión, no entendía porque un Malfoy, y sobre todo ÉSE Malfoy la había salvado. Se supone que sus familias se odiaban, pero él la salvó de una de las maldiciones imperdonables. No tenía sentido. Casi se comportó igual que en el Baile de Halloween, excepto que en aquella ocasión él parecía indiferente sin embargo ahora no, al parecer ella le importaba, pero ¿por qué?

— No importa si nunca me he llevado bien con Malfoy, pero le agradezco enormemente el que haya impedido que le hicieran daño a Ginny — comentó Neville rompiendo el silencio.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny lo vieron sin saber que decir, justo en ese momento Draco abrió los ojos.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de adaptarse a la luz, hasta que finalmente lo logró. Miró alrededor y se asustó.

— ¡¿Dónde estoy?!… — exclamó con pánico sentándose. Los chicos se acercaron un poco, pero él se puso peor — ¡¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?, ¿qué me hicieron?, por qué estoy en… ¡¿la Enfermería?! — trató de levantarse, pero un dolor atroz atravesó su pecho y se quejó.

Ginny dio un paso hacia él, pero la señora Pomfrey entró corriendo.

— Señor Malfoy, no debe moverse, pasara aquí la noche en lo que sana por completo. Los jóvenes aquí — señaló al cuarteto de Gryffindor — lo trajeron porque usted tuvo un accidente en la clase de Defensa… — comentó esto suspicazmente.

Él la miró confundido y poco a poco los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza. Una voz gritando " _Crucio_ ", un haz de luz roja y por último una cabellera pelirroja.

— Si, así fue como ocurrió… — acordó convincente — pero no pienso quedarme aquí la noche, me voy a ir ahora mismo a mi habitación y ahí descansare todo lo que quiera — se levantó galantemente y sin mostrar debilidad, se abrochó su camiseta y colocó la túnica.

— ¡¿Pero usted está loco?, le acabo de decir que debe descansar!, ¡no puede irse!… — impugnó la señora Pomfrey.

Draco no le hizo caso y se dirigió a la salida.

— Gracias por todo, señora Pomfrey. Pero sé cuidarme solo — y salió dejando atónitos a los cuatro amigos al observar la terquedad y modales del rubio.

— Estos jóvenes de hoy en día. En mis tiempos, ¡ja!, nunca dudarían en obedecer. ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?, ¡fuera!, deben ir a clase o comer, o lo que sea. ¡Este no es un lugar para tomar el té! — los corrió la señora Pomfrey.

Los cuatro salieron rápidamente de ahí y no pudieron hacerse una pregunta.

¿Ese era Malfoy?


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: ¿AMIGO O ENEMIGO?**

Draco Malfoy salía del Gran Comedor luego de una "pacífica" comida. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí tuvo que soportar los comentarios mordaces de los que él considero una vez sus amigos, ¿y todo por qué?, por haber salvado a Ginevra Weasley de las garras de Pansy Parkinson. Aun hoy, dos días después del acontecimiento, se preguntaba porque maldita razón la había ayudado, después de todo a ella no le debía nada, en cambio a Potter y compañía sí. Odiaba eso, odiaba el hecho de que su enemigo desde primer año le haya salvado la vida, y más aún que por su buena caridad sus padres no hayan sido enviados a Azkaban.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de devolverle el "favor" y así no tener que deberle nada.

Y ahora el colmo es que aparte de recibir los comentarios mordaces de sus "amiguitos" también recibía los de Ron Weasley, la Comadreja esa se la pasaba buscando cualquier excusa para molestarlo y advertirle que se alejara de su hermanita.

 _Por favor, ni que Ginevra fuera la única chica linda de la escuela_ , pensó el Slytherin al doblar el pasillo.

Se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Linda?… — dijo atónito de sus propios pensamientos — si claro, como si a mí me gustara esa… — trató de buscar algún insulto, pero no podía — esa… esa… chica — dijo con sorna, aunque no muy convincente.

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y siguió su camino hacia su Sala Común.

¿Además que le podría ver a la Weasley?

Ella era de carácter fuerte, graciosa, inteligente, valiente y bonita.

 _Definitivamente no es mi tipo_ , pensó, aunque su corazón y cabeza le dijera lo contrario.

Siguió caminando y al doblar por un pasillo vio a Potter, Granger, Weasley y la susodicha. Apresuró el paso y fingió no haberlos visto para que la Comadreja no se atreviera a amenazarlo de nuevo.

— Allá va Draco-Niño-Bueno-Malfoy — señaló Ron con sorna.

— Déjalo ya Ron, deberías de agradecerle — lo reprendió Hermione.

— ¡Ja!, ¿agradecerle?, ¡ni en un millón de años! — bufó.

— Eres incorregible — se cruzó de brazos la castaña.

— Y tú también — se cruzó de brazos el pelirrojo y ambos se dieron la espalda mientras levantaban la cara con insolencia.

Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse de la cara de su amigo y su novia. Ginny sin embargo no los observaba pues veía el pasillo por el cual se había ido Draco.

— Vamos amor, no te enojes — le dijo Harry a Hermione mientras la abrazaba por el estómago.

— Uy, "amor", ¡qué lindo! — se burló Ron en tono cursi.

— ¿En serio?, "¡Ronnie!" — se defendió Harry en el mismo tono.

— Que gracioso Potter, ya vámonos que tengo hambre — satirizó Ron empezando a caminar. Los otros dos lo siguieron aun abrazados.

— ¿No vienes Ginny? — llamó la castaña a la pelirroja.

— Emh… no… yo ahorita los alcanzó es que tengo que ir por algo a… el aula de Transformaciones — se excusó y caminó rápidamente hacia dónde se había ido Malfoy.

Hermione la vio con sospecha, pero no dijo nada pues Harry le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

El joven Slytherin siguió caminando pensando que ya se había librado de Weasley… error.

Ginny corrió lo que le quedaba de camino y empezó a caminar lentamente tras Draco esperando que volteara, él por supuesto que no lo haría pues pensaba que era Ron.

Indecisa tocó su hombro con dos dedos y los retiró inmediatamente. El Slytherin suspiró a la vez que se detenía.

— ¡Mira Weasley, si vienes a…! — empezó a decir Malfoy ya harto de las amenazas de Ronald Weasley.

— Sólo venía a agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí — dijo Ginny algo cohibida por su reacción. Draco enmudeció al escuchar aquella voz y se dio media vuelta lentamente.

— Oh, Gin-evra… yo… — un tenue color rosa se apoderó de sus mejillas y la joven pelirroja por algún motivo sonrió.

— Pensaste que era Ron, — completó Ginny. Draco asintió — no soy tan… ¿chiflada?, como él… — sonrió — emh, bueno yo sólo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí, por haberme ayudado con lo de la trol ésa y… — el Slytherin empezó a reírse — ¿por qué te ríes? — arqueó una ceja, confundida.

— Lo siento, es que se escuchó chistoso como la llamaste. "Trol" … — rápidamente compuso el semblante y dejó de reírse al ver que la pelirroja sonreía disimuladamente — emh, entonces… ehh, no te preocupes, no me debes nada, fue un placer haberte ayudado… bueno si eso es todo — empezó a marcharse.

— Ah, bueno… si, sólo quería… agradecerte… entonces… — por alguna razón se puso nerviosa frente a esos ojos grises — adiós — dijo casi en un susurro y se quedó viendo por unos minutos el lugar en el que antes había estado el Slytherin.

— Tonta — se golpeó la frente con la mano mientras negaba.

¿Por qué había actuado de aquella manera tan… tan… nerviosa?, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿por qué le gusto ver a Malfoy sonrojado?

Esas y más preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, pero prefirió no seguir pensando en eso y dirigirse a clases.

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? — inquirió Blaise Zabini esa tarde mientras se encontraban él y Draco en la Biblioteca.

— Nada — dijo apresuradamente y volviendo a concentrarse en el libro.

En una mesa apartada de las demás se encontraban Neville y Ginny "estudiando", pero la verdad era que estaban muy entretenidos besándose y abrazándose cada que podían.

— ¿No se suponía que te ayudaría a estudiar Herbología? — dijo Neville entrecortadamente luego de dejar de besar a Ginny.

— Aja, pero no estaría mal una pequeña clase de Anatomía, ¿no te parece? — le susurró cerca del oído. El joven Gryffindor se ruborizó y sólo atinó a asentir.

Draco Malfoy luchaba contra las ganas que tenía de levantar la vista y separar a ese par a como diera lugar. ¿Por qué sentía aquello?, era obvio que él no podía sentir algo por Ginevra porque ella era muy inferior a su familia. Además, ni siquiera la trataba, aparte de la conversación que tuvieron hace unas horas. Era imposible que en tan poco tiempo se sintiera tan… extraño con ella.

— Que idiotez — murmuró Malfoy.

— ¿Qué cosa? — inquirió Zabini sin mirarlo.

— Nada, alguien puso un corazoncito en este libro — mintió dando la vuelta a la página. Su amigo emitió una pequeña risa.

— Seguro fueron Longbottom y Weasley, — comentó señalando con la cabeza a la joven pareja — desde que llegaron no han dejado de pasarse saliva — dijo con repugnancia.

Draco se atrevió a levantar la vista justo en el momento en el que Neville Longbottom abrazaba a Ginny y miraba en dirección a su mesa. Rápidamente bajó la vista.

* * *

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Ginny al sentir como Neville la abrazaba más hacia sí.

— Nada, sólo quería darte un abrazazo estilo Molly Weasley — dijo con una sonrisa. Ginny rio.

— ¡Te quiero mucho Nev! — le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¡Y yo te amo Ginny! — la besó.

* * *

— Vámonos Blaise, luego terminamos — se levantó Malfoy de improvisto.

— Pero…

— Vámonos — dijo con tono imperativo.

Bufando por lo bajo Zabini se levantó y colocó los libros en su lugar para luego tomar sus cosas y salir con Draco.

* * *

— ¿No hay moros en la costa? — interrogó Hermione entre risas mientras Harry se asomaba por la puerta.

El pelinegro miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, fuera de la Sala de los Menesteres y no vio nada.

— Si, ahí está Filch que no deja de vigilar, — le avisó cerrando la puerta y acercándose a ella — ¡creo que nos vio! — dijo con preocupación fingida.

La joven castaña lo vio suspicazmente pues no estaba muy segura de que dijera la verdad.

— Harry James Potter si me estás mintiendo… — empezó a amenazarlo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

— ¿Dudas de mí?, — se hizo el ofendido — vaya confianza que me tienes — miró hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos.

— No, ¡por supuesto que confió en ti!, es sólo que… — se disculpó acercándose a él.

— Si confiaras en mi me creerías — se dio media vuelta.

 _Si no fuera mago me lanzaría de actor_ , pensó el pelinegro con gracia.

— Harry… — lo abrazó por detrás recargando su cabeza en su espalda — lo siento. Te creo.

El pelinegro sonrió sin que se diera cuenta Hermione y se dio media vuelta abrazándola.

— Sabes que siempre te protejo ¿verdad?… — Hermione asintió — pues yo creo que es mejor pasar la noche aquí, — opinó como sin querer la cosa — por como vi a Filch dudo mucho que se marche de ahí afuera.

— ¿Tú crees? — le siguió el juego Hermione. Se había delatado solito, con que eso era lo que quería, quedarse esa noche con ella.

— Yo creo que si… — asintió Harry — pero si quieres reviso otra vez o esperamos a que se vaya y salimos — agregó.

— No te preocupes, yo reviso — deshizo el abrazo y se dirigió a la puerta. Harry abrió los ojos alarmado, sabía que si Hermione miraba por la puerta y no veía a Filch se iba a enojar y probablemente lo tendría a pan y agua durante una semana… o más.

Reaccionó casi inmediatamente y corrió hacia ella antes de que tocara la manija de la puerta y la cargó en brazos llevándola hacia la cama para luego acostarla y empezar a besarla. Inmediatamente el cerebro de Hermione se apagó.

* * *

— Ronald, espera — lo apartó Luna mientras se acomodaba la túnica y miraba hacia otro lado para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

Ron captó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y se le vino el alma a los pies.

— ¡Lo siento Luna!, yo… ¡perdón!, me deje llevar, ¡lo siento mucho! — se disculpaba atropelladamente.

— No, yo lo siento… es que… — suspiró la rubia — Ronnie es que yo… — un fuerte sonrojó apareció en sus mejillas a la vez que evitaba mirarlo.

— Descuida, no tienes por qué disculparte, soy yo el que empezó todo, ¡lo siento mucho! — la interrumpió.

Luna se mordió el labio y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimitas. Al pelirrojo se le oprimió el pecho.

— ¡No, no!, ¡Luna, no llores!, ¡lo siento mucho!, ¡no volverá a suceder!, descuida, ¡por favor no llores! — le acunó el rostro entre sus manos.

— Perdón — balbuceó Luna acurrucándose entre los brazos de Ron.

— No tienes que disculparte por llorar — le dijo con dulzura su novio.

— No es por eso, es por… siento no poder… no haber… yo… es que… — tartamudeó — Ronald, — se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos — es que yo… yo nunca he estado con alguien y sentí miedo — confesó.

Ahora fue el turno de Ron para sonrojarse.

— Ah, yo… entiendo… — parecía como si su cerebro se apagara. ¿Qué debía decir en estos momentos?, se preguntó — no te forzare a hacer algo que no quieras, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario — dijo mecánicamente como si lo hubiera sacado de una telenovela muggle. Luna rio.

— ¡Te amo Ronnie! — lo besó.

* * *

Cierto rubio estaba sentado en su cama sumido en sus pensamientos, y eso era muy notorio ya que su frente estaba poblada de arrugas y miraba inexpresivo el suelo de su habitación.

No entendía muchas cosas. La primera, ¿qué le pasaba con Ginevra Weasley?; la segunda, ¿por qué tenía la fuerte necesidad de ir y romperle la cara a Longbottom?; en fin, muchas de ellas giraban alrededor de cierta chica pelirroja. Pero otras no. Otras preguntas aparecían en su mente desde hacía meses.

Desde que fue servidor de lord Voldemort.

Sin querer un temblor sacudió su cuerpo al recordar todo lo que sufrió al lado del ser más vil de la tierra.

Muchas veces Draco se preguntó si realmente eso era lo que quería, él muchas veces decía que su "felicidad" dependía del sufrimiento de los sangre sucias y el exterminio de los muggles. Pero la verdad es que cuando vio de cerca todo aquello su perspectiva cambio radicalmente.

Presenció innumerables de muertes y torturas, incluso las de sus propios padres, por haberlo ayudado cuándo le fue ordenado aniquilar a alguien y ellos lo hacían por él. Nunca olvidaría la mirada de sufrimiento de su madre y la de terror de su padre. Su padre, el cual siempre se mostró fuerte y sin sentimientos, el que era su ejemplo a seguir… y al cual vio llorar en silencio por ser torturado junto a su madre.

De una cosa estaba seguro, su vida había cambiado, jamás querría estar del lado del mal nuevamente. Pero ¿del bien sí?

Esa era la gran pregunta.

¿Tanto había cambiado en ese tiempo que ahora se permitía tener amigos de verdad y… amar?

* * *

Neville Longbottom se encontraba solo en el cuarto de los chicos, permanecía acostado sobre la cama y con los brazos tras la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos estúpidos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero le era imposible.

No podía olvidar el hecho de que gracias a Draco Malfoy, su novia no hubiera salido herida, pero aun así no podía confiar en él. Era todo tan extraño.

Al parecer Malfoy había cambiado, ya no los molestaba, no se juntaba con sus gorilas, nunca se veía al lado de su "noviecita" Pansy, en fin. Toda su persona había cambiado, en especial sus gustos.

Frunció el ceño al tiempo que recordaba como él había descubierto a Malfoy viendo a Ginny varias veces y como ésta también lo veía a él. Odiaba pensar en eso, pero al parecer algo más había cambiado en Draco Malfoy.

— Es imposible — murmuró con aire pensativo.

Pero la verdad era otra, él estaba seguro de eso. Por supuesto que nadie podía negar la belleza de su novia y eso estaba más que confirmado luego de haber visto la cara que ponía Malfoy cada vez que la miraba, parecía como si les colocaran un reflector frente a los ojos y quedara iluminado por completo.

Aun así, él tenía la certeza de que Ginny no lo dejaría, ella lo amaba, se lo había demostrado muchas veces en distintas formas. El simple hecho de imaginarla al lado de un tipo como Malfoy le causaba risa.

Ella por supuesto que nunca se fijaría en él.

Aunque… ya no era el mismo Malfoy de antes.

* * *

Un joven pelirrojo venía bajando las escaleras con rumbo al comedor cuándo se topó frente a frente con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, su primer pensamiento fue evitarlo y hacer como que no lo vio, pero algo dentro de él estalló al igual que su puño contra la mejilla del rubio.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa estúpida Comadreja?! — vociferó Malfoy empujándolo.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA A TI CON MI HERMANA?! — gritó de vuelta.

— ¡No sé de qué hablas idiota!, ¡deberías estar agradecido de que la salvé de aquella maldición! — lo miró fulminante.

— ¡Fue por tu culpa!, — espetó con enojo apretando los puños — ¡¿por qué crees que la tonta de Parkinson querría pelear con Ginny?!

— ¡¿Y yo que voy a saber?! — espetó.

— ¡SE PELEARON POR TU CULPA IMBÉCIL!, ¡seguramente tu noviecita se dio cuenta de que sientes algo por mi hermana y por eso la atacó! — lo empujó.

— ¡Yo no siento nada por tu hermana! — lo empujó de vuelta.

— ¡Si claro, y yo me chupo el dedo!, — hizo un sonidito irónico — ¡te he estado viendo hurón!, ¡la miras cada que puedes!, ¡la acechas como un maldito buitre!, ¡pero métetelo en la cabeza!, ¡primero muerta que contigo! — lo empujó dispuesto a irse.

— ¡YO NO SIENTO NADA POR TU HERMANA! — gritó de nuevo girándose para verlo.

— Por tu bien espero que así sea porque si no me conocerás realmente — dijo fríamente.

— ¿Es una amenaza? — preguntó apretando los dientes.

— No, es sólo una advertencia, — corrigió — porque al igual que Parkinson, yo también me doy cuenta de las cosas.

— ¡Sería más sencillo si me hablaras claro Comadreja! — se sulfuró.

— Aléjate de mi hermana — zanjó y se fue.

Una vez desapareció de vista, Draco se quedó solamente con el enojo. Por supuesto que él no sentía nada por Ginevra. ¡Por favor!, ella era una Weasley y a parte Gryffindor, era como si fueran Romeo y…

— ¡Ahh!… — exclamó ofuscado golpeando con su puño la pared haciéndose daño en los nudillos — ¡estúpida Comadreja!, ¡¿quién se cree para decirme eso?!… yo… no… siento… nada… por… su… hermana — dijo entre dientes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: ROMPIMIENTO**

Ginny se sentó muy sonriente en la mesa de Gryffindor y no pudo evitar mirar sobre su hombro para ver como un, también sonriente, Draco se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin, éste hecho no pasó desapercibido por su novio quien se limitó a apretar fuertemente la cuchara en su mano y tomar algo de estofado con rudeza tirando casi la mitad sobre la mesa.

— ¡Hey, Neville!, si no lo quieres yo gustoso me lo como — lo llamó Ron. Él ni se inmutó y siguió comiendo mientras fulminaba con la mirada la mesa de Slytherin, especialmente a un rubio que no quitaba la mirada de su novia.

— ¿Por qué tan sonriente? — indagó Harry hacia Ginny.

— ¿Yo?, — se señaló. Él asintió — ah, pues, no sé, simplemente me siento feliz este día — se encogió de hombros.

" _Simplemente me siento feliz este día_ ", una oración cierta pero inconclusa. En realidad, Ginny andaba de un humor muy bueno desde hacía casi una semana. ¿La razón?, era amiga de Draco Malfoy.

Aunque parezca sorprendente era cierto, y eran muy pocos los que lo sabían. Sólo Blaise y, por accidente, Neville, aunque éste simulaba no saber nada.

Ginny por supuesto quiso decirle a Neville inmediatamente, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuándo éste empezó a comportarse como su hermano y ambos molestaban a Draco. No podía arriesgarse a una pelea con él, aunque la verdad siempre sale a flote y más si era una verdad que tratas de ocultar.

* * *

— Tierra llamando a Draco — Blaise le pasaba la mano a su rubio amigo frente a los ojos.

— ¿Eh? — murmuró el aludido.

— Como te trae Weasley — se burló, aunque no con el mismo tono de siempre, sino con uno de fraternidad.

— No digas tonterías Blaise, sólo somos amigos — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Si tú dices… — siguió molestándolo — aunque todavía recuerdo tu cara cuándo me lo dijiste — rio.

Flash Back

Draco Malfoy entraba a su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada de bobo mientras se sentaba en su cama y se dejaba caer en ella con los brazos abiertos.

— ¿Y esa cara? — dijo con burla su amigo Zabini.

— Ginevra y yo somos amigos — se limitó a decir y los ojos le brillaron.

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntó en un hilito de voz y viéndolo como si le hubiera salido una cabeza de murciélago.

— Lo que escuchas. ¡Somos amigos! — suspiró.

Su amigo lo miró suspicazmente antes de soltar una risa estridente.

— ¿Amigos o amistosos? — indagó riendo.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada a la vez que le lanzaba una almohada estampándosela en el rostro.

— Que simpático eres, Blaise — dijo con sarcasmo.

— Yo sólo digo, esto me huele a gato encerrado y créeme Draco que antes de lo que te imaginas vendrás corriendo diciéndome que la "amas" — dijo lo último con un tonito cursi.

— Te equivocas — refutó cruzándose de brazos.

— Si claro, ya te veré…

Fin Flash Back

— Y créeme que muy pronto te veré con más cara de estúpido que la que tienes ahorita — lo señaló con el dedo en tono acusador.

— Tonterías — bufó.

Flash Back

Habían pasado dos días desde que se topó con Ron Weasley fuera del Gran Comedor, recordaba perfectamente la pelea, lo que se gritaron, todo. Sabía que el pelirrojo estaba equivocado acerca del motivo de la pelea de la chica Weasley y Parkinson, pero lo que lo traía distraído era el que él haya insinuado que sentía algo por Ginny.

En un principio se sintió confundido, incluso enojado de que alguien pensara eso siquiera. Al decir verdad nunca había sentido nada más fuerte que una atracción hacia una chica. Con Pansy había "salido" casi desde tercer año, pero era sólo eso, sesiones de besos e incluso más que eso, pero al fin y al cabo sólo eso. "Sesiones". Nunca tuvo el impulso de formalizar con ella, jamás le pidió que fuera su novia o al menos lo intentaran, la razón es que nunca sintió nada por ella.

Pero con la pelirroja era distinto, ni siquiera eran amigos y ya los andaban relacionando, o al menos se rumoraba que le gustaba ella.

En fin, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo…

— Perdón — se disculpó Ginny al chocar con él al salir de su clase.

— Descuida — medio sonrió.

— Oh, Dra… Malfoy, no te vi — balbuceó acomodándose su mochila al hombro.

— Emh… si, bueno… yo… venía a buscarte — dijo aparentando tranquilidad.

— ¿En serio?, — lo miró extrañada — ¿para qué?

— Pues… quería disculparme por la otra vez. Te trate algo hosco y no sé, quería ver la posibilidad de que aceptaras mis disculpas y no sé, ser amigos ¿quizás? — agregó inseguro.

— ¿Amigos? — tanteó terreno pensando que había escuchado mal.

— Si, amigos — la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Oh… pues… emh… — se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja — cla… claro… — sonrió.

— ¡¿En serio?! — exclamó sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

— Aja, digo, después de lo que hiciste por mi creo que lo mínimo es que te considere un amigo ¿no? — quiso restarle importancia.

— Claro… bueno, entonces… nos vemos amiga — sonrió genuinamente. Ginny rio.

— Hasta luego amigo — rio la pelirroja dándose media vuelta al mismo tiempo que Draco.

Apenas iba a dar un paso hacia el frente el Slytherin cuándo chocó con la columna de piedra y se tambaleó un poco, sacándole la vuelta y mirando a todos lados por si no lo habían visto, el joven Draco se marchó.

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Eran las dos de la tarde. Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin hacer nada. Aunque el plan de la pelirroja era tener un momento a solas con su novio para hablar, abrazarse y besarse al parecer él tenía otros planes, en los 20 minutos que llevaban caminando no hacía nada, ni siquiera tomarla de la mano, al principio ella había entrelazado sus dedos, pero cedió luego de un tiempo al ver que ella era la única que ponía presión en el asunto y él ni se inmutaba.

Y ahora, caminando y mirándolo de soslayo mientras para él el muro de enfrente parecía lo más interesante del mundo, se estaba impacientando por sobremanera al no recibir ninguna clase de atención por parte de su novio.

Ginny Weasley suspiró por enésima vez y clavó su mirada en el suelo al doblar por otro pasillo.

* * *

— ¡Muchachos ingratos! — exclamó Hagrid a modo de saludo al ver al trío de oro en su puerta junto a Luna Lovegood.

El cuarteto sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca al verse estrujados entre los brazos del semigigante y aplastarlos de la fuerza.

— ¡Ha… grid!… ¡no… podem… os… res… pi… ra… ar! — dijeron sin aire.

— Ingratos, pensé que se habían olvidado de mí, — los soltó — pero pasen, pasen — les indicó.

— De verdad lo sentimos Hagrid, pero es que hemos estado muy ocupados — se disculpó Hermione sentándose en el sillón individual del semigigante, aunque ahí cupo muy bien con Harry.

— Es cierto, con los deberes y la capitanearía apenas tengo tiempo de dormir — manifestó el ojiverde.

— Pues yo he visto que tienes tiempo de sobra ahora que Hermione te ayuda más que nunca — se quejó Ron mientras se sentaba en la cama de Hagrid, junto a Luna.

— Y hablando de eso… — dijo como sin querer la cosa el semigigante — ¿cómo es eso de que se hicieron novios en Australia?, ¿se encontraron a Viktor?, ¿Harry se fue?, ¿Harry regresó?, ¿viven juntos?, etc., etc. — interrogó mirándolos atentamente.

— Pues… — balbuceó Hermione.

— Esto se puso bueno — dijo Luna con burla.

— ¡Y señores y señoritas!, esto se titula: "¡Harry y Hermione y las Vacaciones en Australia!" … — empezó a decir Ron con aire narrativo — todo comenzó…

* * *

— ¿Quieres explicarme de una buena vez que es lo que te sucede? — se exasperó Ginny tomándolo del brazo y girándolo bruscamente.

— ¿Quieres explicarme TÚ que te traes con Malfoy? — espetó de vuelta.

Ginny permaneció unos segundos en silencio, titubeando su respuesta.

— ¡Nada! — respondió finalmente con un bufido.

— No te creo — le espetó nuevamente.

— Mira Neville, — empezó a decir pacientemente la pelirroja — Draco y yo sólo… — suspiró — está bien, somos amigos — terminó confesando.

— Si claro, amigos, y yo me chupo el dedo — ironizó con sarcasmo y celos.

— ¡Pues eso es lo que somos y si no me quieres creer es tu maldito problema! — se exasperó la pelirroja.

— ¡No, no te creo!, ¡sé que me estás tomando el pelo con tu cuento de que son amigos porque es evidente que no son simples amigos! — exclamó el pelinegro.

— ¡Ashh!… — empuñó los puños Ginny para no golpear a su novio por semejante estupidez — ¡escúchame bien Longbottom!, ¡entre Draco y yo no hay NADA más que una simple amistad!, ¡y si no puedes vivir con eso es tu problema porque yo no lo dejare de ver sólo para darte la maldita razón!, ¡¿entendiste?! — entornó los ojos.

— Entendí — dijo con los dientes apretados y sin decir nada más siguió su camino dejando a una enfurecida Ginevra Weasley en el pasillo.

* * *

Fueron horas, días, semanas, meses, años quizás, pero Harry y Hermione olvidaron en que momento Ron empezó a hablar haciendo onomatopeya de todo lo que pasó en Australia, ayudado por Luna que estaba más que encantada en seguirle el juego a su novio, cuándo finalmente tuvieron que volver al castillo aun con el eco de la voz de Ron en sus cabezas y frases como:

" _Se puso de rodillas, le tomó la mano, la miró directo a los ojos, mirando el rostro de Hermione iluminado por la luz de la luna… no mi novia aclaro… y le pidió matrimonio… bueno, casi, casi, sólo le pidió que fuera su novia_ "

" _Entonces ¡juro por Merlín! que vi volar un diente del búlgaro de pacotilla ése cuándo Harry le estampó el puño en el oci-quieres-no-te-digo y brotó un montón de sangre_ "

" _Y éste baboso de aquí se fue, pero YO lo encontré como buen futuro Auror que soy_ "

En fin, casi todo lo cambiaron como cualquier película muggle basada en un libro.

Volvieron la historia dramática, romántica y muy "rara".

Y cuándo Hermione pensó que se había acabado el dramatismo y las historias como de telenovela muggle apareció su amiga pelirroja en su habitación.

* * *

— Y luego se pone a decir que… ¡ashh!, ¡es un idiota, inmaduro, estúpido, celoso, posesivo, maniaco y…! — empezó a golpear la almohada de Hermione luego de haber corrido hacia la habitación de su castaña amiga contándole todo y quejándose de Neville.

— Pero aun así lo amas — terminó Hermione.

— Si, ¡pero él muy… cree que lo engaño con Draco y eso no es cierto! — se frustró.

— Pero tú también ponte en su lugar Ginny. Mira… los celos de él no quiero decir que sean fundados en algo, pero de igual manera tú misma los causaste al ocultarle que eras amiga de… Draco, — hizo una mueca — ¿cómo crees que se siente?… engañado, ignorado, pero sobre todo…

— Herido por ocultarle las cosas — dijo la pelirroja cabizbaja.

— Si — suspiró la castaña al ver que su amiga había entendido.

— Y ahora él está enojado conmigo porque en lugar de explicarle como se dieron las cosas le dije que prácticamente me importaba más mi amistad con Draco… ¡ay Hermione! — se lamentó abrazando a su amiga.

— Tranquila, él te entenderá, pero es importante que aclares las cosas con él. Dile que su relación es mucho más importante que tu amistad con M… Draco… — hizo de nuevo una mueca — ¿por qué es así verdad? — la apartó de si para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¡me importa mucho más Neville que cualquier cosa! — acentuó con firmeza. Hermione sonrió.

— Entonces ve y díselo, — la alentó — ¡anda! — la animó al ver que no se movía.

— ¡Gracias! — exclamó abrazándola de nuevo y saliendo como un vendaval por la puerta.

* * *

Un _"¡Lo siento!, ¡lo que siento por ti sobrepasa cualquier otro sentimiento y a cualquier otra persona!, ¡te amo Nev!, Draco es sólo un amigo y siento mucho habértelo ocultado_ " fue lo que dio por terminada la pelea entre Ginny y Neville.

El joven Gryffindor por supuesto que le creía, después de todo un valor muy importante en el amor es la confianza, y él confiaba plenamente en ella, pero… ¿cuánto duraría aquello?

La relación entre Ginny y Draco estaba yendo de maravilla, a pesar de tener como dos semanas de amigos, se juntaban para hablar, hacer deberes, comer, reírse de los Profesores y Filch, era muy común verlos juntos y aunque al principio Neville aceptó el que fueran amigos pues sabía que Ginny lo amaba a él y aparte era su novia, ahora empezaba a dudar de los sentimientos de ella.

Pasaba mucho tiempo con Malfoy y de eso todos se daban cuenta, igual se daban cuenta de que el joven Slytherin sentía algo más por la pelirroja que una simple amistad por la forma en la que la veía y le sonreía.

Neville quería confiar en ella, de verdad que quería, pero simplemente era imposible.

Le daba unos enormes celos el ver como se reían juntos, como en ocasiones se tomaban de la mano o se abrazaban, o simplemente cuándo se quedaban perdidos en los ojos del otro le hacía hervir la sangre.

Hermione y Luna hablaron con Ginny más de una vez haciéndole ver que se estaba distanciando de Neville y eso le traería problemas, pero ella estaba absorta en el mundo de Dracolandia que no escuchaba nada.

Ron se la pasaba molestando a Draco y esto era el constante motivo de las peleas entre los hermanos Weasley, y, sin que se dieran cuenta, del sufrimiento del joven Longbottom; era una clara muestra de que Ginevra Weasley sentía algo más que amistad por Draco Malfoy al pelearse con su propio hermano por él.

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía perderla, no quería… pero, sin embargo, pensaba que así era.

Así que… ¿qué se hace cuándo amas a alguien y ya no eres correspondido?

¿Luchas por tu amor?… ¿o lo dejas libre para que sea feliz?

* * *

Neville miró como Ginny volaba en su escoba, el viento haciendo danzar su cabello, un tono rosado en sus mejillas a causa del frío y una sonrisa de felicidad al sentir la adrenalina del entrenamiento en su expresión conformaban a la pequeña Weasley y hacían suspirar al Gryffindor. Todo era perfecto… excepto por el hecho de que ella no notaba su presencia y se dedicaba a ver hacía las gradas norte dónde un rubio de ojos grises la saludaba y sonreía cada vez que sus miradas se conectaban.

El joven Longbottom suspiró pesadamente y fue ahí cuando tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida.

— ¡Nev!, ¡hola! — lo saludó la pelirroja una vez terminado el entrenamiento mientras se paraba frente a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Él sintió algo romperse dentro de él pues ella siempre lo saludaba con un beso en los labios, aunque eso era antes, ya no más.

— Hola… buen entrenamiento — trató de que su voz sonara normal.

— ¡Gracias!, algo duro, pero si nos esforzamos podremos obtener la copa de Quidditch y ya sabes cómo están mi hermano y Harry por querer ganarla, después de todo es su último año — empezó a hablar sin notar el distanciamiento de su novio.

— Aja… bueno, yo…

— ¡Hola Ginny!… — la saludó el rubio de Slytherin apareciendo de improvisto — Ah, hola Longbottom… — dijo serio e inmediatamente volvió su atención a la pelirroja — ¡estuviste genial allá arriba!, pensé que en la última no lo conseguirías porque los golpeadores te tenían en la mira, pero fue espectacular la maniobra que hiciste para librarte de ellos y anotar — la halagó.

— ¡Gracias!, la verdad yo pensé lo mismo, pero lo conseguí, fue sólo suerte — se hizo la modesta.

— Suerte no Ginny, ¡talento! — la contradijo Draco.

— ¡Vaya!, pues gracias… y… emh… — empezó a balbucear.

Neville pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, se encontraban en su mundo sin notar que él existía y esto lo ponía aún más triste.

— Pero llegue en mal momento, hablamos luego. ¡Nos vemos! — se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La pelirroja permaneció unos minutos viendo hacia dónde se había ido el Slytherin hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañada.

— ¡Ay Nev!, ¡lo siento!, es que me distraje, ¡perdón! — lo miró apenada.

— Descuida — dijo sin ganas.

— Perdón, pero es que ya sabes cómo me pongo con lo de Quidditch y también viene Draco y me distrae, ¡perdón! — se disculpó nuevamente.

— Claro, "Draco" — dijo con celos.

— Neville no empecemos — dijo cambiando su tono apenado a uno de fastidio.

— Es cierto, no vamos a empezar… — acordó — vamos a terminar — sentenció serio.

— ¿De qué hablas? — lo miró confundida.

— Habló de que ya me harté de que pases más tiempo con él que con tus verdaderos amigos…

— ¡Él es mi amigo! — lo interrumpió ofendida.

— ¡Y con tu NOVIO! — la miró con reproche.

— Yo… — se quedó sin palabras.

— Mira Ginny, — suspiró — en este tiempo considere justo que pasaras más tiempo con él porque quizás así podrían consolidar su amistad y ver si podrían ser amigos o terminar odiándose como siempre, pero veo que lo que consolidaron fue otra cosa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que le gustas… — Ginny lo miró sorprendida y un tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas — y por lo que veo él a ti también — dijo con tristeza.

— No… Nev, yo…

— Es muy notorio que sientes algo por él, — dijo Neville — lo veo en tus ojos. Te sonrojas y sonríes de la misma forma en que lo hacías antes… conmigo.

Ginny lo observaba sin saber que decir, quizás tenía algo de razón, se había alejado de todos por estar con Draco. Él tenía razón…

— Lo mejor será que… — se quedó callado.

— ¿Qué? — lo incitó.

— No puedo estar con una persona que duda de sus sentimientos, o está enamorándose de alguien más… — volvió a suspirar, agarrando valor… y dignidad — lo mejor será que terminemos Ginny — desvió la mirada y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Ginny permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, en los cuales trataba por todos los medios no desmoronarse frente a él. Quería a Draco, lo quería mucho, pero a Neville lo amaba; sin embargo, no sabía porque no podía decírselo y contradecirlo de sus palabras… ¿acaso era cierto?, ¿se estaba enamorando de Draco?

Pero su personalidad fuerte y sin dejarse vencer fue más grande que la opresión que se estaba formando en su pecho al ver que perdería a Neville, al amor de su vida, así que con toda la fortaleza que la caracterizaba lo miró sin mostrar algún sentimiento y suspiró profundamente.

— Si eso es lo que quieres — se limitó a decir. Neville se mordió los labios al escuchar aquello, ni siquiera fue capaz de negarlo, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Ginny estaba enamorada de Malfoy.

— Bien, entonces… supongo que es el adiós… — trató de que su voz sonara firme mientras la miraba por última vez — ¡espero que seas feliz Ginny!, y que M… Draco no te haga daño — sin una palabra más la dejó en el campo de Quidditch y se fue a refugiar a alguno de los invernaderos.

* * *

Ginny vio cómo se alejaba y fue cuándo se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido, lo había perdido, perdió al primer amor verdadero de su vida y quizás el único, y todo por culpa de su inmadurez y confusión.

No pudo luchar contra las lágrimas y éstas se hicieron presentes al igual que el nudo que se había formado hace tiempo en su garganta emitía un lastimero sollozo y se dejaba caer de rodillas con el rostro cubierto por sus manos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: CUENTAS CLARAS**

Primera semana de diciembre, habían pasado dos días desde que Neville y Ginny terminaron y en ese tiempo ni siquiera se hablaron para un simple saludo. Sus amigos obviamente sospechaban que algo pasaba, pero no querían agobiarlos pues pensaban que cuándo estuvieran listos se abrirían con ellos.

En este tiempo las cosas seguían con… normalidad.

Luna y Ron seguían saliendo y aunque se volvió a repetir la escena de que el pelirrojo se dejara llevar por sus emociones la rubia siempre lo detenía. ¿La razón?, ni ella misma lo sabía. Quería estar con él de eso no tenía duda, lo amaba era obvio, pero… ¿y si su relación se deterioraba después de hacer el amor?, ¿si él la dejaba de amar porque ella no era buena en… pues, en, "eso" ?, después de todo era su primera vez y, aunque le apene admitirlo, en una primera vez todos son inexpertos y muy torpes. ¿Así sería con ella?… nadie lo sabía.

Harry y Hermione eran otra cosa, ellos se amaban cuantas veces sean necesarias, les encantaba estar entre los brazos del otro besándose, acariciándose y diciéndose palabras cargadas de amor. Pero surgió un pequeño inconveniente que no tenía nada que ver con hacer el amor. ¿Cuál?, el reciente hostigamiento del pelinegro para con la castaña acerca de vivir juntos. Parecía como si el tiempo que pasaran juntos debían hablar de temas como "¿de qué color quieres las paredes de nuestra habitación?", "¿te gustan los muebles de la sala?", "¿por qué no remodelamos la casa?", "¿te gustan las vajillas del comedor?" … ¡estaba harta!, Hermione juraba por dios que si Harry volvía a hablar sobre algo referente a su casa se volvería loca y lo mandaría a vivir con su tía Marge.

Y hablando de la joven castaña…

* * *

Hermione entró a la Sala Común cargada de libros y se dispuso a subir a su habitación, pero cambió inmediatamente de idea al ver a su pelirroja amiga Ginny Weasley sentada frente a la chimenea y con aire ausente. Suspirando dejó los libros en la primera mesa que encontró y se acercó a su amiga.

— Ginny… — la llamó Hermione insegura, la pelirroja estaba algo distraída y ninguna persona sabía que le pasaba, Neville se mostraba igual y la castaña tenía una remota idea de que era lo que les sucedía.

Ginny ni se inmutó y siguió viendo el fuego suspirando de vez en cuando.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó cautelosa mientras se sentaba a su lado y la miraba detenidamente.

La pelirroja negó vehemente.

— ¿Es por Neville? — había dado en el clavo, Ginny se giró rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazó llorando en su hombro, Hermione fue tomada por sorpresa y sólo atinó a abrazarla mientras le acariciaba la espalda tratando de reconfortarla.

Los sollozos eran amortiguados por la túnica de Hermione, pero el cuerpo de Ginny se convulsionaba de la fuerza de tales.

— ¡Neville terminó con… migo! — sollozó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces totalmente aturdida por la noticia. Pensó que sólo se trataba de una simple pelea, pero esto era mucho peor.

Sólo la castaña se dio cuenta de que un pelirrojo las había escuchado y salió hecho una furia de la Sala Común.

— Pero… — balbuceó — ¿por qué?

— ¡Por mi culpa!… — sollozó — él me preguntó si… me gustaba Dra… co… y yo… no le conteste… entonces dijo que… — decía entre sollozos — dijo que no quería estar con alguien que dudaba de sus sentimientos…

— ¿Qué? — dijo con un hilito de voz la castaña.

— ¡Terminó conmigo! — volvió a llorar.

* * *

— ¡¿Cómo es eso de que rompiste con mi hermana?! — exclamó Ron atravesando el pasillo en tres grandes zancadas y tomando a un aturdido Neville del cuello de la túnica.

— ¿Qué…? — empezó a balbucear el joven Longbottom.

— ¡Me acabo de enterar que terminaste con mi hermana y ahora mismo me dirás por qué! — lo jaloneo de la túnica e hizo que estrellara su espalda contra la pared.

— ¡Suéltame Ron! — reaccionó Neville quitándose las manos del pelirrojo de encima y empujándolo.

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo Longbottom!, ¡por tu culpa Ginny está llorando!…

— ¡Por mi culpa no! — exclamó el pelinegro enfureciéndose inmediatamente. ¿Quién se creía Ronald Weasley para hablarle de esa manera y más aún cuando fue su hermana la causante de la ruptura?

— ¡¿Ah no?, ¿entonces de quién?! — exigió saber adelantándose hacía él y quedando frente a frente.

Nunca antes Ron se dio de la verdadera altura de Neville y ahora ciertamente tenía una idea de cuánto medía, al menos, 5 centímetros le sacaban de diferencia su amigo, y aunque siempre se caracterizó por ser un chico noble y tranquilo la imagen del Neville enrojecido, con los puños apretados y lanzando dagas por los ojos claramente lo atemorizaba un poco.

— Pregúntaselo a ella, yo sólo te diré que te llevaras una gran sorpresa — y sin dejar que el pelirrojo alegara, Neville le sacó la vuelta y se fue pisando fuerte hacia su siguiente clase.

* * *

Hermione aun no salía de la impresión al saber por su amiga los motivos por los cuales ésta había terminado con Neville. Y es que ¿quién creería que un Slytherin fuera el causante de una pelea amorosa?; un estremecimiento no muy placentero la sacudió al pensar en Draco Malfoy y sus impresionantes ojos grises. Aunque quizás ese estremecimiento fue al recordar como su amigo pelirrojo había escuchado la plática a hurtadillas y se fue hecho una furia en busca de Neville al escuchar solamente que fue él quien terminó la relación.

Durante más de una hora buscaron a Ron, pero no lo encontraron y temieron por Neville por lo cual lo fueron a buscar a él también, pero fue inútil. Sólo dos horas después regresaron a la Sala Común y encontraron al pelirrojo sentado frente a la chimenea y con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Ron? — lo llamó Hermione.

— ¿Mmm? — gruñó el pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Neville?, ¿dónde está?, ¿por qué no los encontrábamos?, contesta! — bombardeó Ginny parándose frente a su hermano y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡¿Qué le hice?, no le hice nada!… — espeto levantándose — ¿dónde está?, ni idea, pero por mí que este ¡en la nariz de un trol!… — la miró mal — ¡¿por qué no lo encontraron?, no lo sé ni me importa!… — se acercó más a ella. Su hermana lo veía con reto — ¡y si eso es todo lo que me ibas a decir ahora tú y yo tenemos que hablar y me dirás TODO! — tomándola del brazo, Ron jaló a Ginny y la sentó dónde él estaba antes sentado y se dejó caer bruscamente en la mesa que tenía enfrente la pelirroja.

— Emh… yo… creo que… nos vemos — desapareció Hermione de ahí antes de que se armara Troya.

* * *

Sólo faltaba escasa una semana para las vacaciones navideñas y Harry y Hermione ya tenían planes de pasar la noche buena y la navidad con los Weasley tal y como se los pedía Ron cada año, después se irían a Grimmauld Place, solos.

Las cosas entre los chicos estaban un poco tensas porque apenas Ron supo el motivo del rompimiento de Ginny y Neville fue inmediatamente con su amigo fanático de la Herbología y le ofreció sus disculpas al igual que su ayuda para recuperar a su hermana y partirle la cara a Malfoy cuándo quisiera, el joven Longbottom agradeció su gesto, pero refutó lo de partirle la cara a Malfoy pues él actuaba dignamente y jamás jugaba sucio.

El pelirrojo no solamente hizo las paces con Neville ese día sino también le dio una "visita" al Slytherin y literalmente lo derribó al suelo de un puñetazo en su pómulo derecho mientras le advertía que se alejara de su hermana o le costaría caro.

Obviamente Draco no se dejó intimidar pues en ningún momento se alejó de Ginny, sino que se hizo más cercano a ella y había conseguido que olvidara su tristeza y siguiera como si nada hubiera pasado; esto sin contar que se mostraba más atento y amable con ella, lo que le causaba una revolución de sentimientos a la pelirroja.

Harry y Hermione eran otro asunto; o, mejor dicho, eran otro lío. Si la castaña tenía la esperanza de que Harry dejara de hablar acerca del vivir juntos, esta se fue por la borda el día en que el pelinegro la citó en la Sala de los Menesteres diciéndole que tenía algo muy especial para ella; Hermione por supuesto se arregló todo lo mejor posible si se lleva la túnica del colegio, pero sin omitir el detalle de su ropa interior sexy… ropa interior que Harry no vio porque apenas la castaña cruzó la puerta se quedó de piedra al ver frente a ella un montón de artículos de mesa, de cocina, de baño, de recámara, etc., etc.

Por dios que no llevaba su varita en ese momento sino le hubiera lanzado al menos el hechizo de moco murciélago a Harry por darle semejante… "sorpresa".

* * *

Y ahora, caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras van tomados de la mano y ella entrelaza sus dedos brindándole una pequeña caricia y dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta y es correspondida por él por un brillo en los ojos, todos pensarían que sería muy romántico el paseo… eso sin mencionar que la boca de Harry no se ha dejado de mover en mucho tiempo y empieza a irritar a Hermione.

—… tú sabes, tal vez Dobby… — siguió Harry sin captar en absoluto que los planes de su novia eran otros que no fueran hablar de "su casa".

— Aja — se limitó a decir Hermione.

En todo ese tiempo era lo único que decía, o sino utilizaba otros monosílabos como: "si", "claro", "estupendo", "quizás", "bien", pero sin ninguna pizca de emoción en su voz.

—… aunque la casa es algo vieja para esos muebles… — meditó para él mismo.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y soltó su mano.

— Podríamos mudarnos a otro lugar si quieres — agregó rápidamente al verla tomar esa reacción.

— No es por eso Harry — se limitó a decir y siguió caminando. Estaba a un pelo de rana calva para soltarle a Harry en su cara varias verdades, pero aguantaría lo que fuera necesario para no pelear con él… sin embargo el inconsciente del ojiverde no detectó el aviso de quedarse callado que apareció en la expresión de Hermione hace unos minutos.

— ¿Entonces que es Hermione?, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, dime que es lo que te disgusta y yo encantado lo cambio… — dijo Harry tratando de entablar nuevamente la conversación. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco y no sirvió de mucho que Harry siguiera hablando — ¿es la casa?, ¿las cosas?, ¿el hecho de que este en Londres?, ¿son…?

— ¡ES QUE NO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUERER VIVIR CONTIGO! — gritó perdiendo totalmente los estribos.

Harry paró en seco al escuchar aquello y la miró dolido mientras Hermione, aterrada, se giró rápidamente hacia él y lo miraba estupefacta por lo que había dicho y se daba patadas mentalmente.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: CONFUSIONES**

Harry la miró dolido y sorprendido mientras en su mente se repetía la misma frase.

" _¡ES QUE NO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUERER VIVIR CONTIGO!_ "

Hermione avanzó unos pasos hacia él tratando de tocarlo, pero él retrocedió.

— ¡No, Harry, yo… escucha… somos jóvenes… y…! — decía ansiosamente y las palabras le salían atropelladamente.

— Es obvio lo que quisiste decir… — dijo dolido mirándola directo a los ojos, a Hermione se le llenaron de lágrimas — no tiene caso seguir juntos si tienes dudas… lo mejor será darnos un tiempo… — bajó la mirada.

— ¡No, espera! — imploró avanzando hacia él.

— Se acabó Hermione, yo… — un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando.

— ¡Por favor Harry! — susurró en tono de súplica, se estaba desmoronando, no podía perderlo. Todo por culpa de su grandísima bocota.

— Tengo que ir a práctica de Quidditch. Adiós — no la volvió a mirar y se dio media vuelta con rumbo al estadio dónde todos sus amigos lo esperaban para dar inicio.

Las lágrimas salieron rápidamente de los ojos de Hermione y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

* * *

Sólo había una palabra que describiera lo que sentía Hermione en aquellos momentos: confusión.

Habían pasado cuatro días y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo llorando como Magdalena en su cuarto o tratando de evitar a Harry (aunque no fuera necesario pues éste hacia lo mismo), pensó que el dolor que sentía era lo peor, pero se equivocaba… nada era peor que estar confundida de pensamientos y por desgracia también de sentimientos.

Merlín, quería a Harry, ¡lo amaba!, pero… ¿eso era suficiente para una relación?

No lo sabía.

Ojalá existiera un libro que le diera todas las respuestas a sus tontas preguntas. Pero no lo había y ella obviamente no tenía cabeza para escribir alguno. Se estaba sumiendo en la depresión, lo sabía; pero es que ¿cómo vivir si tu único motivo para hacerlo se había alejado de tu vida?

Lo había visto en esos días, por supuesto; pero era sólo en las clases que compartían juntos, de ahí a otro lado, absolutamente nada.

La situación de Harry era otra cosa. Él estaba seguro de lo que quería: Hermione. Pero en vista de que ella estaba confundida él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, era algo que debería hacer su n… su ex novia.

Ella tenía que ser la que afrontara sus inseguridades, ella y nadie más.

Sin embargo, esos días alejado de ella eran un infierno, la extrañaba mucho, más de lo que extrañaba incluso a sus padres o Sirius, aunque esto era quizás porque con ellos no compartió tanto tiempo o por el diferente amor hacia ellos.

En fin, tal parecía que tendrían que estar separados un tiempo antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.

* * *

Ginny y Draco caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras el rubio le aventaba pedacitos de pergamino a la cabeza y luego se hacía el que no vio nada mientras ésta lo miraba acusadora, pero con una sonrisa.

Las cosas entre ellos iban viento en popa, eran muy buenos amigos, aunque el rubio tenía que admitir que sus sentimientos se estaban desviando considerablemente de una amistad. Esos días con ella, sin tener que esconderse de Longbottom y actuando como siempre quiso, o sea, como sí mismo, era simplemente maravilloso.

Tenía que confesar que la pelirroja sacaba su lado humano y estaba acabando con el viejo Slytherin sin sentimientos que siempre había sido. Aunque no tenía la culpa de aquello, sus padres siempre le impusieron ocultar sus sentimientos y no mostrarlos hacía nadie, en especial personas "no dignas" de él.

Su padre lo mimaba demasiado al igual que su madre, pero la diferencia es que su madre si le mostraba su amor; se preocupaba por él, lo cuidaba, le decía de mil maneras cuanto lo quería; pero su padre era otra cosa, para él los sentimientos eran debilidad, y por lo tanto ningún Malfoy debía mostrarlos pues ningún Malfoy era débil.

Que gran mentira.

En ese tiempo Draco había descubierto con Ginny que no había persona más cobarde que aquel que no demuestra lo que siente por una estúpida creencia de poder.

Y esto era precisamente lo que le pasaba ahora, mientras caminada con ella y le robaba miradas sin ser descubierto, y sonriendo por los destellos rojizos de su cabello y el sonrojo de sus mejillas por el frío. Simplemente era hermosa, esos ojos, esa sonrisa, ese cabello. ¡Merlín!, ¿qué le había dado Ginevra Weasley que no podía dejar de verla?

Tenía que saberlo.

Así que armándose de valor la tenía que invitar a salir, tenía que conocerla en otra forma, como mujer… no como amiga.

— Ginny — la llamó con timidez.

— ¿Si? — se detuvo la pelirroja mirándolo con atención.

— ¿Te gustaría… te gustaría salir conmigo? — preguntó nervioso.

— Por supuesto Draco — le sonrió Ginny para calmarlo.

— Pero… como algo más que amigos — balbuceó mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado.

— Ohh… — la pelirroja pasó saliva — bueno, yo… — ya no sabía ni dónde meter la cabeza, por Merlín, ¡era sólo Draco!, no había razón para ponerse nerviosa… ¿o sí?

— Entenderé si no quieres — dijo apresurado.

— No, no es eso… yo… pues… — inhaló aire profundamente — sí, claro, me encantaría — le sonrió.

— ¡Fabuloso!, entonces… sí, yo… emh… simplemente genial… si… — la sonrisa en el rostro de Draco y el brillo de sus ojos era tal que podía espantar a cualquier Dementor por la inmensa alegría que sentía en aquel momento.

— Y… ¿cuándo sería exactamente? — preguntó Ginny contagiada de su ánimo.

— Oh, pues… — había olvidado ese insignificante detalle — el… ¿sábado? — dijo no muy convencido.

— Después de la práctica de Quidditch — acordó Ginny.

— Si, y podemos ir a dar una vuelta por… — nuevamente se quedaba en blanco.

— El lago — lo ayudó la pelirroja con una risa.

— Sí, eso estaría bien, luego podemos hacer un picnic — terminó.

— Suena genial, entonces… el sábado, luego de la práctica de Quidditch, nos vemos en el lago y hacemos un picnic — remarcó Ginny.

— Aja, que buenas ideas tengo ¿no? — bromeó el rubio. La pelirroja rio.

* * *

— Vamos Hermione, no puedes seguir así, han pasado cuatro días y parece como si en lugar de haber terminado hubieran muerto — reprendía Luna a Hermione.

Estaban en el cuarto de la castaña, y aunque por un segundo pensó sacar a Luna de ahí pues se supone que ella no debería de saber cómo entrar a su Sala Común y mucho menos saber la localización y contraseña; desechó la idea pues no tenía ánimos ni para eso.

— Hermione, ya levántate, pareces una zombi, te aseguro que, si no fuera por Ginny y por mí, lo más probable es que ni siquiera comieras por no querer toparte con Harry.

Como toda respuesta se escuchó un sollozo amortiguado por la almohada de la castaña.

— Estás peor que Ginny cuándo terminó con Neville, — se quejó — al menos ella lloraba, pero lo tuyo ya parece inundación — bromeó.

Ahora recibió de respuesta la almohada de Hermione en la cara.

— Si sigues así vas a quedar en los huesos, que digo en los huesos, ¡si ya estás en los huesos! — siguió con su plan de molestarla.

— ¡Si viniste…! — empezó a decir la castaña con enojo.

— Antes le gustabas así a Harry, pero ahora creo que se fijara en alguien más… — metió cizaña. Hermione se quedó callada y escuchó atentamente mientras levantaba un poco el rostro — no sé, alguien con un cuerpazo y quizás de mala reputación… — la castaña apretó la sábana al pensar en aquello — digo, después de todo es hombre y pues además soltero… — ese tono de voz, esas palabras, ¡Merlín!, esta chica era un genio para hacer reaccionar a la Gryffindor.

— ¡Está bien!, — se levantó Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas — ya entendí, — tomó la almohada que sostenía la rubia y la acomodó en su cama mientras la arreglaba con un hondeó de su varita — me voy a levantar, voy a comer, hacer mis deberes, voy a seguir actuando como antes, pero ¡deja… de… hablar! — pidió.

— ¡Así se dice!… — apremió la rubia levantándose de la cama de Parvati — ahora me ayudaras a salir sin que nadie me vea porque tengo que ver a Ronald en 20 minutos y se me hace tarde — y jalando a Hermione, bajaron corriendo hacia la Sala Común pasando desapercibidas para todos.

* * *

Aunque Ginny había dicho que tenía practica de Quidditch (lo cual era cierto), ésta no asistió a tal y se pasó casi todo el día buscando algo que ponerse.

 _¡Demonios!, sólo es Draco, no tengo porque ponerme nerviosa_ , pensaba por enésima vez ese día.

Pero la verdad era otra. El sólo hecho de pensar en esos ojos grises hacia que algo en su interior se agitara, que su estómago se revolviera violentamente y ciertamente no era producto de que estuviera enferma o la enfermara, era otra… cosa.

Había descubierto a Draco, a la persona, no al chico mimado de Slytherin, quizás eso tenía que ver pues sabía que era la única a la cual le había permitido conocerlo de aquella manera. Este Draco le agradaba y mucho; sonreía, reía… hasta lloraba, como lo hizo cuándo le platicó de lo que tuvo que sufrir al lado de los Mortífagos. Dios, ¿qué le había hecho el rubio para traerla así?

Se supone que eran amigos y que ella estaba superando aun su rompimiento con Neville, entonces ¿qué hacía pensando en Draco de aquella manera?

— Ginny, ¿me prestas tu…?… — la pregunta de Parvati quedó en el olvido al ver el desorden de la cama de la pelirroja.

Llena de blusas, faldas, pantalones, vestidos… en fin, un mar de ropa sepultaba la que era la cama de Ginny mientras ésta revolvía su baúl con frenesí y murmuraba incoherencias como " _No, el negro es muy serio_ " o " _Ni loca me pongo falda con este clima_ ".

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó Parvati tomando una blusa rosa, mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Qué?, — levantó la mirada la pelirroja — oh, hola Parvati, ¿qué se te ofrece? — se sumergió de nuevo en su baúl.

— Yo, pues venía a ver si me prestabas tu blusa lila, pero… ¿por qué tienes todas tus cosas regadas? — interrogó con curiosidad, dejando la prenda de vuelta en la cama.

— Es que tengo una cita y pues… — sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— ¿En serio?, ¡¿te reconciliaste con Neville?! — exclamó su amiga con entusiasmo.

— No, — su voz se tornó seria — Neville y yo no nos hemos reconciliado ni nada por el estilo… voy a salir con un amigo — esquivó la mirada.

— ¡Uh!, — se burló la gemela al ver su sonrojo — ¿y se puede saber quién es el afortunado?

— Pues… — titubeó.

— Ah, ya sé, — dijo con sequedad al captar — Draco Malfoy — hizo una mueca como si apestara algo a podrido.

— Si, con él, — la miró fulminante — y te agradecería que no regaras el chisme por todo Hogwarts — espetó con acidez.

— No te preocupes, de mi boca no salen malas palabras.

— ¡Patil! — se levantó la pelirroja enojada.

— Lo siento… — suspiró la Gryffindor apoyándose en el poste de su cama — es que no sé porque eres amiga de ese… tipo, en fin, no quiero discutir contigo — sonrió.

— Perdona tú también, supongo que he estado un poco irritable estos días… — le regresó el gesto — y es por eso que salgo con Draco, quiero divertirme y como siempre lo hago cuándo estamos juntos pues… — se encogió de hombros.

— No te gusta ¿verdad? — la miró suspicaz.

— ¡Claro que no! — exclamó con seguridad, pero no la miró.

— Aja, te creeré — dijo con sarcasmo.

— Venías por mi blusa lila ¿cierto?, creo que esta en aquel montón de allá — zanjó el tema.

— Pues sí, VENÍA, — enfatizó — pero creo que ahora me quedo porque por lo que veo necesitas urgente otro par de manos — miró el desorden.

Suspirando con aplomo Ginny se sentó entre toda su ropa y empezó a escuchar todos los consejos de moda de Parvati.

* * *

Justin Finch-Fletchley permanecía sin poder concentrarse en su lectura sobre Transformaciones de objetos animados, mientras robaba cuanta mirada fuera posible a Hermione Granger, la cual estaba frente a él leyendo con mucho interés el mismo libro, pero con la excepción de que ella si ponía atención.

— Que complicado hechizo ¿no te parece? — preguntó Hermione una vez dejó de leer.

— ¿Eh?, — balbuceó — ¡ah, sí!, el hechizo, claro, ¡muy complicado! — fingió saber a qué hechizo se refería la castaña y es que desde que supo que ésta había terminado con Potter, albergaba la esperanza de que pudiera ser algo más que amigo de ella, o al menos algo más que compañero de estudio y compañero de ronda.

— ¿Todo bien, Justin? — lo miró desconcertada al verlo nuevamente distraído.

Estaba teniendo el vago pensamiento de que el Hufflepuff tenía crisis de ausencia y si era así necesitaría consultar a la señora Pomfrey.

— Si, de maravilla… — sonrió nervioso.

— Si quieres…

— ¡Hermione ¿quieressalirconmigo?! — dijo atropelladamente interrumpiendo a la castaña.

— Perdón, no te entendí.

— Oh, nada, yo sólo… — bajó la mirada sonrojado — mejor volvamos a leer — dijo desanimado.

Al menos en algo estaba de acuerdo el Hufflepuff: en la elección del sombrero seleccionador al asignarlo a la casa de los tejones pues de Gryffindor no tenía nada.

* * *

Faltaban 10 minutos para que la práctica de Quidditch de Gryffindor terminara cuándo Draco recibió una nota de un Gryffindor de primer año diciéndole que Ginny lo esperaba en la puerta de roble que daba hacia los terrenos. Presuroso el joven Slytherin caminaba hacia aquel lugar mientras las cosas levitaban tras él.

Hubiera jurado que ese día no había sol si no hubiera visto aquel destello rojizo frente a sus ojos, aunque no creía que el sol tuviera boca y mucho menos dientes tan hermosos como aquellos.

— Hola Ginny — saludó con cara de bobo.

— Hola — dijo sonriendo, pero tratando de omitir el nerviosismo al ver esa gris mirada.

— ¿Nos vamos? — le indicó con un gesto de mano.

Cuándo Draco pensó que nada podía salir peor en ese día, ciertamente se equivocó pues venía algo maravilloso…

En primer lugar, tenemos que repasar los acontecimientos de esa tarde…

El picnic había sido una excelente idea sin embargo un maquiavélico plan para el calamar gigante y sus escurridizos tentáculos. Justo cuando terminaron de poner la manta en dónde se sentarían y acomodaban los cubiertos, una cosa viscosa salió del agua y se empezó a llevar la canasta que contenía la comida. Ginny pegó un grito que espantó a los pájaros circundantes, Draco corrió y tiró de la canasta, pero obviamente no consiguió otra cosa que ser arrojado al agua al igual que la canasta. En fin, quedó empapado de pies a cabeza y sin comida.

Después, al ver como él no pudo hacer nada y para hacerlo sentir mejor, Ginny ofreció que sólo se quedaran ahí y platicaran. Resultó ciertamente agradable poder hablar con ella, aunque tartamudeara en más de una ocasión debido al frío y los nervios. Reían, hablaban, bromearan… hasta que llegó Pansy y compañía y se les ocurre sentarse justo enseguida de ellos y "practicar" hechizos. El punto es que Draco terminó con una gran hendidura en su camiseta y Ginny con una quemadura en su pantalón; se hubiera armado la tercera guerra mundial sino fuera porque se fueron de ahí.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaban paseando amenamente por los terrenos, un tanto decepcionados por su primera cita, pero no perdían las esperanzas. Iban muy bien, hasta que a una traviesa lechucita se le ocurrió hacer sus "necesidades" justo encima del hombro del rubio. Éste maldijo tanto que pudo haber hecho sonrojar a un marinero, aunque sólo logró hacer que la pelirroja riera al ver su enojo y quizás lo calmó un poco; con algo de magia arregló ese "regalito" y listo.

Pero ahora, de vuelta al castillo, esperando que un grupo de niños traviesos terminaran de salir a tropel por la puerta y apartándose para no ser derribados, éstos se robaban miradas y maldecían al destino por la suerte que les tocó en el día que debió ser el mejor de su relación pues era la primera cita.

— ¡CORRAN!, ¡AHÍ VIENE SCOTT! — gritó el último niño.

— Creo que era el último — dijo Ginny y empezó a subir los escalones cuándo…

¡ZUM!

Fue tan rápido el movimiento, pero a la vez pasó como si fuera a cámara lenta para Draco y Ginny… el niño llamado Scott salió corriendo por la puerta arrollando a Ginny y perdiéndose de vista mientras ésta giraba sobre sí misma y se iba a ir contra el suelo si no fuera porque Draco se adelantó rápidamente dos pasos hacia ella, cuándo sólo tenía que ser un paso… y sus labios se encontraban mientras sus ojos se veían con horror y sorpresa para luego de unos segundos cerrarse…

En definitiva, Draco estaba muy feliz por haber vivido todo lo anterior, por lo del calamar, por lo de Pansy y compañía, por lo de la lechuza y ese bendito niño Scott; juraba que lo viviría una y otra vez si el resultado fuera el mismo… tener entre sus brazos a Ginny y estar siendo correspondido en el beso que sin duda era el mejor de su vida.

Sus cerebros se desconectaron y se dejaron llevar por la embriagante sensación de los labios del otro. Merlín, él nunca había sentido tanta calidez al besar a una chica, y ella por supuesto no había sentido tanta atracción al besar a Neville.

Sus labios, sus lenguas… parecían ser uno solo… lamentablemente el ser uno solo no indicaba que se salvaran del detestable oxígeno, por lo cual dejaron de besarse y les llegó una corriente eléctrica al verse a los ojos.

— Creo que después de todo no estuvo tan mal el día — dijo un Draco sonrojado.

Ginny se limitó a sonreír nerviosa pues se había quedado confundida en cómo había llegado a tal situación, y aún más… el motivo por el cual le regresó el beso.

— Aunque espero que la siguiente vez no sea tan caótico — volvió a hablar el rubio con una brillante sonrisa.

Nuevamente la pelirroja se quedó sin palabras.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

¿Qué no amaba a Neville tanto que le había llorado por días?, entonces, ¿qué hacía besándose con otro?

¿Será que…?

¡No, no, no, no!… era imposible… ¿o no?

¿A quién quería en realidad?


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: NAVIDAD Y UNA BODA**

Una explosión se escuchó en el patio de la Madriguera y de inmediato una mujer robusta y de aspecto cansado pero cariñoso atravesó la puerta trasera para recibir con un afectuoso abrazo a sus hijos, Harry, Hermione, Luna y su esposo.

— ¡Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Luna!, ¡bienvenidos! — exclamó mientras los besaba y casi asfixiaba por la presión de sus brazos.

— ¡Hola señora Weasley!

— ¡Hola mamá!

— Ya Molly querida, déjalos respirar — les guiñó un ojo el señor Weasley mientras se encaminaba al interior.

— Pero pasen, pasen, ¡ya saben que están en su casa!

* * *

Nunca antes la Madriguera se vio tan sobre poblada como aquella Navidad.

Fred y George habían invitado a Lee Jordan y los tres junto a Ginny estaban en el jardín jugando a disfrazar a los gnomos de pequeños duendes.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Luna veían divertidos el espectáculo que daban Bill y Charlie con una mesas y sillas semejando una guerra campal.

Fleur y la señora Weasley estaban en la cocina dando los últimos toques a la cena, aunque más bien, la señora Weasley le daba consejos a su, muy próxima, nuera acerca de cómo tendría que alimentar a aquel batallón y no morir en el intento.

El señor Weasley y Percy se mantenían sentados en la única mesa que no era aplastada por otra gracias a sus hijos y hermanos.

Catorce personas estaban celebrando esa noche la Navidad en la Madriguera y después de todo era un muy buen motivo para celebrar. Era, después de todo, la primer Navidad de muchas luego de la caída de Voldemort.

Sin embargo, hubo tres personas que no podían disfrutarla plenamente. Harry, Hermione y Ginny pensaban con nostalgia que esta sería la primer Navidad con sus parejas, pero por azares del destino habían terminado, ni siquiera una amistad había quedado de aquello.

* * *

Un sonoro crack se escuchó en el patio y muy pocos fueron conscientes de esto.

— ¡Harry, Hermione! — exclamó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

Los susodichos voltearon y se toparon con una Nymphadora de cabello rosa, piel blanca, ojos azules y un vientre un tanto abultado, con una enorme sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

— ¡Tonks! — exclamaron al verla.

— ¡AHHH!… — gritó eufóricamente Tonks mientras "corría" y los abrazaba a la vez — ¡me alegra mucho verlos!… — los zarandeó con cariño — ahora sí, cuéntenme TODO. ¡¿Desde cuándo son novios?, ¿quién se lo pidió a quién?, ¿quién dio el primer paso?!… etc., etc. — expresó con una sonrisa radiante, sin embargo, Harry y Hermione se pusieron tensos y evitaron mirarse.

— Nymphadora, cariño, creo que… — empezó Remus Lupin.

— ¿Por qué esas caras? — interrogó confundida la metamorfomaga.

— Pues… — balbuceó Harry.

— Harry y yo terminamos — finalizó Hermione.

— ¡¿Qué?!… — exclamó anonadada — pero… pero… me están tomando el pelo ¿verdad?, — interrogó sin creérsela — ustedes siempre de graciosos, — rio — anden, cuéntenme todo — los animó.

— Tonks, nosotros… en verdad terminamos — dijo Harry.

Ahora sí que Tonks se quedó sin habla. Miró a Harry. Luego a Hermione. Frunció el ceño. Y finalmente dirigiéndole una mirada ácida a Harry, tomó a Hermione de la mano y se la llevó.

— Siento escuchar eso Harry — se sinceró el licántropo.

— Descuide Profesor.

* * *

— Tonks, ¿qué…?

— ¿Qué te hizo?, ¡y no me digas que nada porque sé que no es cierto! — le exigió saber mientras se recargaban en el cercado, alejadas de los demás.

— Él no… — la miró desconcertada.

— Mira Hermione, conozco a Harry, sé que es alguien que puede ser muy tierno, pero también sé que a veces tiene un carácter de los mil demonios que te desearía estar frente a Voldemort que frente a él… así que, ¿qué te hizo? — exigió saber.

Hermione la miró sorprendida para finalmente dirigió su mirada a Harry, el cual hablaba con el Profesor Lupin.

— Nada, — la miró a los ojos — no me hizo nada.

— ¿Segura? — la miró suspicaz.

— Si, completamente segura.

— ¿Entonces porque terminaron? — preguntó confundida.

La castaña suspiró y le contó el motivo sólo para recibir de respuesta un " _No sé qué haría en tu lugar, pero tienes mi apoyo incondicional en tu decisión_ " por parte de la metamorfomaga.

— Mejor cuéntame de tu embarazo y de mi futuro ahijado o ahijada — sonrió Hermione tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

— ¡Pues va de maravilla!, ¡va a ser niño!, "Teddy" lo vamos a llamar, ya sabes, como mi padre, — empezó con entusiasmo contagiando a la castaña — Remus está vuelto loco, te juro que ya tiene toda la casa llena de cosas para bebés… — rio — incluso compro una escoba, — negó con la cabeza sonriendo — no lo sé, yo hubiera preferido una cuna… — volvió a reír. Hermione también lo hizo.

— Si, ya me lo imaginó, después de todo es el primogénito — acarició su vientre.

— De muchos, o al menos eso espero — sonrió Tonks.

— ¡Ya quiero conocerlo! — manifestó Hermione con ansiedad retirando su mano del vientre de Tonks.

— ¡Yo también!, a veces me pongo a pensar en cómo será, ¡me lo imaginó con los ojos castaños, el pelo castaño, piel blanca!…

— Como el Profesor — rio Hermione.

— Bueno, sí, un poco… — sonrió Tonks un tanto sonrojada — aunque Remus está más interesado en que se parezca a mí, ya sabes porque — hizo una mueca.

— Oh, si… ¿qué sabes sobre eso? — preguntó tímida.

— Según me dijo un sanador, la condición de Remus puede ser heredable, pero como yo soy una metamorfomaga esto puede influir en los genes del bebé y romper con la cadena, haciendo que las probabilidades sean mayores a que sea como yo.

— Que gusto, no soportaría ver al Profesor Lupin triste por haberle dado su condición al bebé — negó la castaña.

— Lo sé — asintió Tonks.

* * *

La noche transcurría amena, todos se divertían, reían, conversaban; hubo infinidad de cosas en la noche. Ron había aprovechado cada uno de los muérdagos para besar a Luna. Ginny suspiraba de vez en cuando al verlos, y recordaba a ciertos chicos rivales de casas. Hermione reprimía las ganas de ir a correr a los brazos de Harry. Y éste luchaba entre su lógica y su corazón, había decidido darle tiempo a la castaña para meditar las cosas, pero el tenerla cerca le era una tentación demasiado grade.

Pronto darían las doce campanadas… faltaban escasos tres minutos y la señora Weasley ya estaba sollozando abrazada a su esposo. Los hermanos Weasley ya estaban reuniéndose entorno a sus padres. Fred y George estaban preparando los magifuegos para el momento de felicitarse. Lupin besaba a Tonks mientras acariciaba el pequeño vientre de ésta.

Dos minutos…

Y por azares del destino… Harry y Hermione se toparon bajo un muérdago…

Un minuto…

Sus miradas se conectaron… sus alientos se mezclaron… la distancia empezó a verse menos visible…

10 segundos…

Los ojos se cerraron… un brazo en su cintura y otro tras su nuca… unos brazos sosteniéndose de sus hombros… y…

— ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! — les gritó Ron en el oído mientras los abrazaba efusivamente.

Un pelirrojo interrumpiendo el mágico momento.

— Fe… feliz navidad Ron — balbucearon los aludidos.

* * *

Viernes 27 de diciembre, trece personas reunidas en la casa de los Weasley corrían de aquí para allá buscando las cosas que olvidaron de último minuto y las amontonaban junto a su demás equipaje, apenas hace dos días estaban disfrutando en familia y conviviendo sin ningún percance cuándo ahora estaban como locos, en especial la señora Weasley que era perseguida por su esposo y su hijo mayor se dignaba a verificar su reloj cada cinco minutos mientras suspiraba con resignación.

Al pie de las espaleras estaban Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, Charlie y Bill mientras veían constantemente hacia arriba.

— Esta mujer nunca cambiara — comentó Charlie con cansancio.

— Y es por eso por lo que nunca nos casaremos — manifestaron los gemelos con convicción.

Bill suspiró con aplomo y se masajeó las sienes. Quería a su madre, la amaba, ¡pero si llegaba tarde a su boda por su culpa en definitiva consideraría internarla en un asilo para magos!

— ¡Ya me harté!, ¡¿qué no piensan nunca bajar o qué?! — se exasperó Ron.

— ¡MAMÁ!, ¡SI NO BAJAN YA, NOS VAMOS A IR CON BILL! — vociferó Ginny asomándose para arriba.

— No creo que funcione Ginny, pero gracias de todos modos — se lamentó el aludido.

— ¡Es todo!, ¡no sé ustedes, pero yo me largo!, ¡un minuto más en este encierro y juro que prefiero ir a Azkaban por todos los delitos que he cometido! — se impuso George tomando sus cosas.

— Te acompañó hermano, no quiero que te agasajes a todas nuestras amigas veelas — Fred tomó sus cosas y con un sonoro crack ambos Desaparecieron.

— Pues yo sólo tengo que decir, que según la tradición es la novia la que llega un poco tarde, Bill, así que… — empezó Charlie.

— ¡Ya sé, ya sé!, ¡pero si me caso antes de que este ahí nuestra madre, es capaz de divorciarme para casarme otra vez y así asistir a la boda! — se quejó enterrando su rostro en sus manos.

— Vete Bill, nosotros nos encargamos de mamá… — dijo Charlie. Ron lo miró con espanto — está bien, está bien, llévate a toda la guardería, yo los alcanzó, ¡y te prometo llevármela así sea amarrada! — le guiñó un ojo a su hermano.

— ¡Gracias Charlie!, ¡vámonos chicos!

* * *

Les tomó más tiempo el tomar sus cosas del suelo que el Aparecerse en un pequeño callejón en las calles de Francia.

El fresco aire francés, el olor a pasto recién cortado y flores silvestres, además de la pequeña escarcha en los arbustos, era lo que amenizaba Los Campos Elicios de Paris, Francia.

Una hermosa novia caminaba por el pequeño pasillo adornado con rosas blancas mientras se acercaba a su destino y la gente la observaba embelesado por su grácil andar y la dulce melodía que parecía provenir de su belleza.

Una vez llegó a su destino, un apuesto pelirrojo tomó su mano y asintió a la petición del padre de, su muy pronto, esposa, acerca de cuidarla y hacerla feliz.

— El amor… — empezó el juez del Ministerio con voz cantarina.

Las señoras Weasley y Delacour sollozaban silenciosamente en un pañuelo de encaje mientras sostenían fuertemente la mano de sus respectivos esposos.

—… es el sentimiento más puro que puede existir…

Ron cabeceaba y bostezaba descomunalmente sin querer prestar atención al discurso y esperar con ansias el inicio de la fiesta pues añoraba tener frente a él el tan valioso banquete de bodas. Mientras Luna veía con ojos soñadores hacia el frente.

—… nadie puede controlarlo…

Ginny ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro, y de vez en cuándo se mordía una uña con desinterés. Ella ya conocía demasiado sobre amor, y francamente ahora no estaba en condiciones para escuchar la palabrería de ese señor cuándo ella bien podría estar junto a… otra persona.

—… y nada puede destruirlo…

Fred y George tarareaban una vulgar canción muggle logrando sacarle unas cuantas risas a las veelas situadas en la fila de adelante y sonreírse con suficiencia.

—… nunca es efímero, y siempre es bondadoso…

Hermione suspiró y sin querer su vista se desvió a dos asientos más a su derecha… en dónde un ojiverde estaba sentado viendo con completa atención al juez.

—… no esperas recibir nada a cambio… pues es desinteresado…

Harry bajó la mirada y miró de reojo hacia su izquierda… a una castaña cuya atención estaba ahora en la pulsera de su mano.

—… es alegría…

Una sonrisa cruzó sus rostros al recordar todos los buenos momentos… el inicio de su amistad… el primer abrazo… la primera mirada… el primer "te quiero" … el primer beso… la primera noche…

—… y es tristeza…

La separación… los celos… las inseguridades… las peleas…

—… pero sobre todo… es eterno…

Flash Back

— ¡¿Te quedaras conmigo?!… ¡¿a pesar de todo?! — preguntó Harry, temeroso, después de unos momentos en silencio.

— ¡A pesar de todo!… ¡y de todos!… ¡por siempre!… ¡hasta que mi alma deje de habitar este corazón y cuerpo! — le respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Te amo mucho Hermione!… ¡y no quiero que…!

— ¿Sufra?, ¡lo haría si me alejara de ti!

— ¡No sé qué haría sin ti!… — acarició su mejilla.

— ¡Yo no podría vivir sin ti! — lo interrumpió mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— ¡Tú eres mi vida! — la besó.

Fin Flash Back

— Los declaro marido y mujer — terminó el juez del Ministerio.

Bill se acercó a Fleur y entrelazando sus dedos la acercó más a su cuerpo mientras los dos enamorados se fundían en el beso de un amor que jamás se separaría y era reconocido por todo el mundo mágico.

— ¡ÉSE ES MI HERMANO! — gritó Fred entre los aplausos de los presentes. Los novios se separaron y sonrieron cómplices mientras los invitados reían por el comentario y la señora Weasley lo veía fulminante.

— ¡UN APLAUSO PARA LOS NOVIOS! — exclamó George para salvar a su gemelo.

* * *

El ambiente estaba impregnado de las conversaciones animadas de los invitados y de una prendida música que bailaban algunas personas, en la mayoría jóvenes, mientras Harry permanecía recargado en un poste viendo como Hermione bailaba con Fred, George y Ginny mientras reían por los pasos de los gemelos.

Deseaba ser el quien bailara con ella, pero no podía. La extrañaba mucho.

— Toma… — le tendió Ron un vaso. Harry lo tomó sin reparar en su contenido y se lo bebió de un trago sólo para toser incontables de veces al sentir el whiskey de fuego quemarle la garganta — despacio hombre, no querrás emborracharte — lo apremió el pelirrojo palmeándole la espalda.

— No sería mi mayor problema — contestó con desganó al ver como Lee Jordan hablaba ahora con Hermione. Ron siguió su mirada y negó con la cabeza mientras veía a su amigo sulfurarse de los celos y a una totalmente incomoda castaña tratando de negar la invitación de Jordan acerca de escabullirse de ahí.

— Sí que son tontos ustedes dos. En lugar de estar celándola deberías ir y demostrarle a Lee que ella ya tiene un dueño y ese eres TÚ, de paso tomas a Hermione y la besas, le pides perdón y regresan — le aconsejó Ron.

— Como si fuera tan fácil, — ironizó — ¿qué le diría?, "¡Aléjate de ella, idiota!"; le plantó un golpe, luego tomó a Hermione de la cintura, la besó y le digo "¡Te amo, perdóname, fui un imbécil, pero no quiero perderte!" … — dijo con frustración — como si fuera tan fácil Ron — volvió a repetir.

— De hecho, lo es — dijo una soñadora voz a su espalda.

Harry suspiró con exasperación. Odiaba que le dijeran que hacer, sobre todo cuando él ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero no encontraba una forma adecuada de realizarla sin sentirse un reverendo tonto.

* * *

— Creo que mi cometido aquí ha terminado… — dijo Jordan mientras tomaba una mano de Hermione entre las suyas y la besaba delicadamente. Ésta lo miró con desconcierto — tu Romeo está más que celoso así que es mejor decir aquí corrió que aquí quedó… — sonrió — fue un gusto verte de nuevo Hermione, y si algún día decides tomar las cosas más a la ligera y divertirte, sin ningún compromiso claro, sólo como amigos, estaré encantado de ayudarte — la besó una vez más y se marchó hacia dónde estaban las invitadas de Fleur.

— Fred, George — los llamó apenas se perdió de vista Lee.

— ¿Si? — indagaron temerosos.

— ¿Quién les pidió su ayuda para semejante estupidez? — los miró echando chispas por los ojos.

— Emh… pues… — balbuceó George.

— Cierta amiga tuya… — siguió Fred.

— Pelirroja, que se llama…

— Ginny — dijeron al unísono.

Hermione dirigió su mirada asesina a la pelirroja y ésta ni se inmutó.

— No me mires así. Harry se lo merece, ¡para que vea de lo que se pierde! — manifestó sin vergüenza.

— No se metan, ¡esto es entre él y yo! — y diciendo esto se escabullo de la fiesta y se perdió entre el inmenso jardín.

* * *

Apenas vio a Hermione abandonar la fiesta, Harry rápidamente la siguió sin que se diera cuenta. Sus amigos dándose cuenta de todo, cruzaron los dedos para que se reconciliaran y volvieran a ser los de antes.

Los rayos de la luna proyectados en su piel y su cabello dándole un toque celestial, y esos ojos que seguían los movimientos de sus dedos sobre el agua de la fuente brillaban mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios; era una imagen de Hermione que dejaba a Harry sin aliento. Y ahí estaba, sin saber que era observada por él. Sin saber que se moría de ganas por estrecharla entre sus brazos y comérsela a besos. Sin tener la mínima idea de cuánto la extrañaba. Sin ser consciente de cuan hermosa se veía esta noche.

Harry suspiró y se escondió más entre los arbustos para no ser descubierto mientras veía como Hermione también suspiraba.

Lo extrañaba, lo amaba demasiado que hasta era difícil de creer cuánto. Deseaba que estuviera aquí con ella, abrazándola, mirando el firmamento juntos mientras se decían cuanto se amaban. Lo había visto muchas veces en esas vacaciones y no podía creer lo guapo que se veía con ese traje muggle que portaba hoy.

En noche buena estuvo a punto de matar a su amigo pelirrojo por haberlos interrumpido, habían estado a punto de besarse, pero él había llegado arruinándolo todo; y ahora, en la fiesta vio como muchas chicas se acercaron a él posiblemente invitándolo a bailar, intentar platicar o incluso más que eso, y sintió unos enormes celos. Por Merlín, ¡lo amaba demasiado!, añoraba estar en sus brazos, sentir su aliento rozando su cuerpo, escuchar el susurro de sus palabras de amor, pero, sobre todo, extrañaba tanto poder decirle que lo amaba.

Siguió jugando con el agua de aquella fuente hasta que un ruido cercano la hizo voltear y por un loco segundo pensó ver un destello esmeralda entre los arbustos, pero lo descartó al ver una paloma salir volando.

Ya hasta alucinaba con él.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

¿Qué tenía que hacer para reconquistarlo?

¿Qué tenía que hacer para aclararle sus sentimientos?

Era todo tan nebuloso en esa fresca noche, tan serena… muy al contrario de sus corazones.

 _Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá_ , pensaron al unísono mientras se perdían en esa mar de sensaciones.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: CHICOS Y CHICAS**

Enero, el regreso a Hogwarts había sido un completo fiasco, los Profesores los tenían saturados de deberes, etc., etc.

La relación entre, el que fue alguna vez, el trío dorado, era simplemente… patética.

Ahora no sólo Harry y Hermione se evitaban; en un plan ideado por quien sabe quién, los chicos y las chicas se habían distanciado, sólo se juntaban entre personas de su mismo sexo, bueno, a excepción de Ron y Luna, para ellos todo iba igual… o al menos eso pensaban, pues cuándo estaban con sus amigos…

— Eso es muy cierto Luna, — estuvo de acuerdo Ginny — los hombres son unos inútiles…

— Comelones… — siguió la rubia.

— Que sólo piensan en Quidditch — finalizó Hermione.

Las tres amigas estaban sentadas en las escaleras que daban a los terrenos mientras se quejaban de los hombres, más específicamente, de cierto trío Gryffindor.

— No sé porque nos fijamos en ellos, son patéticos, — siguió Ginny — además se comportan como unos niños, — dijo despectivamente — por ejemplo, Neville… — las otras dos la miraron sorprendidas pues muy pocas veces hablaba directamente de él — sólo pensaba en su dichosa Herbología, su abuela, los deberes, no reprobar con Snape, — enumeró — mientras yo inútilmente trataba de hacer que se distrajera — chasqueó la lengua.

— O Harry, — dijo Hermione — sólo pensaba en Quidditch, en vivir juntos cuándo aun somos muy jóvenes, y eso sin contar con su faceta de celoso posesivo que tenía con cada chico que se me parara enfrente.

— Al menos ustedes se preocupaban de eso, — se quejó Luna — yo aún no logro una forma de distraer a Ron cada vez que quiere pasar un "momento especial" en las cocinas — se mofó.

— No valen la pena — expresó Hermione.

— Estaríamos mejor sin ellos — comentó Luna.

— Eso es, — acordó Ginny — ¡al diablo con los hombres!

— Oye, ¿qué con nosotros? — preguntó una voz masculina haciendo saltar a las chicas.

— Son unos… — empezó mientras se giraba e inmediatamente se quedaba callada — oh, lo siento Justin, no tenemos nada contra ti… — sonrió con complicidad a la rubia — Luna ¿me ayudas con mi ensayo de Pociones?, aún tengo una duda sobre esa cosa que puso el viejo chiflado en la poción.

— Sí, claro, yo te ayudo… nos vemos Hermione, adiós Justin, ¡cuídanosla bien! — le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione miró mal a sus dos amigas mientras sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían, Justin medio sonrió avergonzado y un tono rosado cubrió su rostro.

— Adiós, ¡diviértanse! — y tomando a Luna del brazo empezaron a correr hacia el interior del castillo por temor a ser maldecidas por la castaña.

* * *

Mientras tanto los "hombres" …

— No las necesitamos — objetó Neville.

— Jamás — concordó Ron.

— Para nada — zanjó Harry.

— ¿Creen que… ustedes saben… — empezó a decir Neville con una fingida indiferencia — ellas estén hablando de nosotros?

— No lo creo — dijo Ron con desgano.

— Tal vez estén haciendo "cosas de chicas" … — comentó Harry — ya saben, pintarse las uñas…

— Peinarse el cabello… — enumeró Neville.

— Maquillarse… — siguió Ron.

— Hablando de chicos — dijo el ojiverde sin darse cuenta.

De pronto los tres abrieron los ojos como platos.

— Bueno, es sólo una idea, — balbuceó el ojiverde — quizás estén hablando de música o ropa, ¡si, eso debe ser! — dijo con un optimismo un tanto ansioso.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras el trío se imaginaba a "sus" chicas hablando animadamente de todos los galanes de Hogwarts.

Neville imaginaba a Ginny hablar de Malfoy y lo buen partido que resultó ser, incluso más que el mismo…

Ron imaginaba a Luna hablar de sus sesiones de estudio con Boot y lo inteligente que era además de ser más gracioso que el pelirrojo…

Y Harry se atormentaba pensando en Hermione hablando acerca de lo unida que era ahora de Finch-Fletchley y en los planes que tenían a futuro como posible pareja, y con el cual si estaría dispuesta a vivir juntos.

— Saben, yo… tengo que… emh… ir a… las cocinas… — balbuceó Ron levantándose rápidamente al igual que los otros dos.

— Si, y yo… ah… la Profesora Sprout dijo que me enseñaría las nuevas plantas que trajeron… así que… — empezó a alejarse Neville.

— Y yo aún no práctico la nueva táctica de Quidditch… — se apresuró Harry.

— ¡Adiós! — exclamaron a la distancia y corriendo a buscar a las chicas.

* * *

Resultó que ese día, al igual que los siguientes les fue prácticamente inútil tratar de toparse en algún lugar con las chicas porque al parecer ahora ya se repelían hasta con el aliento.

Si ellos buscaban en los terrenos, las chicas estaban en el castillo; si ellos trataban en la Biblioteca, ellas se encontraban en el comedor; si iban a la Sala Común, éstas se sumergían en la Biblioteca.

Por Merlín, es que era simplemente imposible para ellos; lo tenían que admitir, todo sería más fácil si no estuvieran buscándolas como locos y simplemente esperar encontrarlas al salir del salón de clases, pero es que hasta en eso tenían mala suerte porque cada vez que sonaba el timbre éstos no hacían más que pensar si el orgullo podía más que el corazón.

¿La respuesta?, el orgullo ganó; una, y otra, y otra vez.

Ahora sólo faltaba que las chicas se hicieran amigas de Draco Malfoy y ahora si pensarían que el mundo se había vuelto loco.

* * *

Luna Lovegood venía corriendo de la lechucería y se dirigía presurosa a la Biblioteca, había quedado ese día con Ginny para estudiar y por una carta de su padre se le había hecho un poco tarde. Mientras pasaba prácticamente volando por los pasillos algunos se hacían al lado para no ser envestidos por la rubia o sólo se le quedaban mirando con la misma mirada de hacía 6 años, la de mirar a una chiflada.

Casi arrollando a un niño de segundo año, Luna derrapó en la entrada de la Biblioteca. Entró acomodándose el bolso con sus libros y caminando a pasó rápido hacia la mesa que siempre ocupaba con la pelirroja.

Dobló por un enorme estante y casi se lo lleva cuándo vio a Malfoy en la misma mesa que la pelirroja.

Ginny levantó la vista y le sonrió radiante a la rubia, Draco se limitó a verla con sus fríos ojos grises y un amago de sonrisa que bien podía ser el gesto de oler algo nauseabundo.

— Hola — saludó Luna secamente e inmediatamente interrogó con la mirada a la pelirroja.

— Que hay Luna — contestó el saludó Ginny y negó vehemente con la cabeza a la rubia como advirtiéndole que no empezara a pelear.

— Lovegood — se limitó a decir cortantemente el Slytherin.

— Malfoy, ¡vaya!, no te había visto, — aparento sorpresa la rubia tratando de controlarse, algo bastante inútil luego de convivir mucho tiempo con su novio — ¿y que te trae entre los humildes traidores a la sangre? — indagó con sarcasmo.

Ginny enrojeció a más no poder mientras se levantaba avecinando lo que vendría.

— No lo sé, ¿qué te trae a ti a convivir con un Mortífago? — espetó de vuelta, aunque se insultó a él mismo en el proceso.

— ¡YO…! — empezó a exclamar la rubia, enrojeciendo del coraje.

— ¡Shh! — silenció la señora Pince saliendo de quien sabe dónde.

— ¡Yo jamás conviviré con un vil Mortífago como tú, Malfoy! — siseó peligrosamente luego de que la bibliotecaria se marchó.

— Pues… — se levantó el rubio.

— ¡Ya basta!… — susurró Ginny fastidiada, colocándose entre ambos, aunque los separaba la mesa — mira Luna, — se giró hacia ella — Draco sólo vino porque yo se lo pedí, ¿de acuerdo?, él ya me ha explicado como estuvo todo el asunto de Voldemort y él sólo lo hacía por temor a que lastimaran a su familia, — Luna hizo un sonidito irónico — es verdad, — sostuvo Ginny — yo le creo…

— Y para mí eso es más que suficiente — la interrumpió el Slytherin.

— Sólo te pido que intentes tratarlo un poco, — siguió la pelirroja, aunque sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado — ¿puedes?, ¿por favor?, — la miró anhelante — ¡¿por mí?! — sonrió.

Luna permaneció viendo a Ginny un par de minutos en los que repasaba todo lo dicho por ésta, hasta que finalmente dirigió su vista hacia Malfoy. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, arrugó el entrecejo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

La pelirroja quedó estupefacta por la reacción de su amiga, sin embargo, Malfoy esperaba una reacción peor así que sólo se limitó a volver a sentarse con un poco de dolor en su orgullo.

Sin embargo, no pudieron seguir tanto tiempo así, ya que una rubia cabellera volvió a aparecer ahí, y sentándose en la mesa regó los libros de su bolso sobre ésta.

— Luna… — exhaló en un hilito de voz la pelirroja sentándose a su lado y mirándola sorprendida.

— Sólo fui a dejarle mi varita a la señora Pince, no quiero ir a Azkaban tan joven — zanjó con indiferencia y empezó a leer.

A pesar de sí mismo el Slytherin no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas que contagiaron a Ginny.

— ¡Gracias! — exclamó la Gryffindor abrazando a la Ravenclaw.

— Que conste que sólo lo hago por ti… — sonrió la rubia — y tú, Malfoy, — lo miró amenazante soltando a la pelirroja — si llegas a decirme o hacerme algo a mi o a algún amigo mío, el miedo que tenías por Voldemort no será ni una pequeña parte de lo que te haré sentir — amenazó.

Draco hizo un sonidito de mofa, aunque por dentro su corazón traqueteaba nerviosamente porque después de todo, las mujeres son de armas tomar, y al parecer la rubia lo era más.

* * *

— Ginny ¿podrías ir un poco más despacio?, — se quejó Hermione mientras la seguía casi trotando a pesar de que ella era un poco más alta que la pelirroja — no entiendo tu afán de llegar al lago tan pronto, además está prácticamente congelado — espetó.

— Es que… emh, no quiero que ganen nuestro árbol — se defendió.

— ¿Nuestro?, ¿y se puede saber cuándo lo compramos? — preguntó sin aliento tras doblar por un pasillo.

— El otro día, ¿no te acuerdas? — le siguió el juego.

— Ja, ja — rio sarcástica.

— Vamos Hermione, no te enojes, — disminuyó la velocidad de su andar — sólo quiero distraerme un rato, este castillo me sofoca — se quejó.

— ¿Y de cuándo a acá te sofoca?, — enarcó una ceja alcanzándola — además estamos en invierno, — subrayó — yo más bien tengo frío.

— Emh, déjame ver, ¿desde cuándo me sofoca?, — se pegó con un dedo en la mejilla — ¡oh sí!, desde que a Peeves se le ocurrió que lanzar bolsas con estiércol era lo más hermoso del mundo — expresó con ironía.

— Si no fue a ti a quien se lo lanzó — la reprendió la castaña.

— Claro, pero estuve a… — empezó a contar con los dedos — tres personas de que me sirviera de sombrero un buen pedazo de…

— Está bien, ya entendí — la interrumpió.

— Además necesito aire fresco, tantos deberes me causaran un derrame cerebral — se quejó.

— Nunca cambiaras — lamentó Hermione.

* * *

Salieron por la puerta de roble y se toparon con cierto Slytherin.

— Hola Ginny — saludó Draco con una sonrisa.

Hermione vio con cierta desconfianza aquello y enarcó una ceja a Ginny como queriéndole decir "¿y esa sonrisita?", por toda respuesta sólo vio sorprendida como su amiga se ruborizaba un poco antes de contestar al mismo saludo y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Granger — saludó el Slytherin con una media sonrisa, en definitiva, esto de comportarse amigablemente le estaba resultando más fácil cada día.

— Ah… emh… hola… — balbuceó desconcertada — Ginny — se volteó hacia su amiga.

— Eh… — tomó aire la pelirroja.

— Creo que puedo hacerlo yo esta vez Gin — se adelantó el rubio.

Hermione lo vio aún más desconcertada. ¿Gin?, ¿Granger?, ¿quién era ese tipo y que había hecho con Malfoy?

— Escucha Gra… Hermione, — se corrigió — primero que nada, quiero disculparme contigo por todas las veces que te llame san… bueno, tú ya sabes cómo, — un tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas. Hermione lo miraba atentamente y Ginny parecía impasible, ante todo — nunca quise… bueno, si quise, — se corrigió de nuevo — pero sé que fue malo haberme burlado de ti en todas esas ocasiones, — añadió rápidamente — probablemente en este momento lo único que quieres es alejarte de mí como si fuera un leproso o algo parecido, pero primero tienes que escuchar todo lo que diré… — tomó aire.

La castaña se acomodó un rebelde mechón de cabello castaño tras su oreja.

— Desde pequeño siempre estuve influenciado por mi padre y su aversión por los muggles y los… magos o brujas hijos de muggles. Yo crecí en ese entorno, en dónde mi padre me hacía ver cuán bueno iba a ser el mundo cuándo el señor Tenebroso acabara con ellos. Era un niño, — empezó a defenderse — no medía los actos de los demás, pensaba tontamente que como mi papá lo decía tan sencillamente, pues que iba a ser así. O sea, que, si un día el señor Tenebroso volviera, que él con tan sólo desearlo los hijos de muggles desaparecerían… — bajó levemente la cabeza, avergonzado — no entendía que se referían a una guerra, a matarlos, a torturarlos, a tantas atrocidades… — suspiró — yo sólo… yo sólo creía que desaparecerían de aquí, pero aparecerían en otro lugar en dónde sólo habitaran ellos. Cada quien en su mundo decía mi padre, y eso es lo que yo creía…

Hermione permanecía sin decir nada, sólo concentrándose en las palabras del Slytherin, al cual se le engrosaba la voz de vez en cuando al hablar de su padre.

— Lo que quiero decir es que yo nunca busque el mal, sólo buscaba formar parte de algo, y bueno, por desgracia fue del lado equivocado… — su voz se tornó amarga — el señor Tenebroso regresó al poder y todos los sueños, las promesas, las fantasías que mi padre me contaba se esfumaron apenas vi a aquel… monstruo… — hizo un gesto de asco — parecía que se alimentaba de las vidas de muggles y los que él consideraba traidores de la sangre… — miró de soslayo a Ginny — un día decidí que ya era mucho, no quería formar parte de eso pero mi padre me lo impidió. Dijo que ningún Malfoy se echaba para atrás, que eso era de cobardes y él no podía tener de hijo a un cobarde. Me amenazó… — se le rompió la voz — dijo que, si yo no hacía lo que quería, mi madre lo pagaría, — los ojos se le cristalizaron — no entendía nada, se suponía que él la amaba, que me amaba, — sonrió tristemente, bajando la mirada — pero era todo un espejismo, se comportaba tan frío como él…

Sin proponérselo, un nudo se formó en la garganta de Hermione y al parecer en la de Ginny también porque se movía incómodamente el cuello de su suéter en búsqueda de más libertad quizás.

— Y es que era él.

— ¿Cómo? — lo miró desconcertada Hermione y su voz sonó un poco rasposa.

— Mi padre estaba bajo la maldición _Imperius_. Me entere por mi madre que él intentó salirse de eso desde hacía unos meses atrás… esto fue en nuestro quinto año… — especificó — por supuesto que en ratos podía liberarse del maleficio, pero eran pocos minutos, una hora a lo mucho. En una ocasión pudo decirme una cosa… — tomó aire — dijo que se alegraba de tenerme como hijo, que estaba orgulloso de lo valiente e inteligente que era, pero… — se limpió una lágrima que resbaló de sus grises ojos y carraspeó hasta volver a su tono de voz normal — pero que para sobrevivir no sólo necesitaría eso. Que, si quería seguir con vida, y ellos también, deberíamos actuar como fieles sirvientes al señor Tenebroso. Que siguiera actuando como el estúpido engreído de siempre y me siguiera juntando con los tontos de Crabbe y Goyle pues sus padres son Mortífagos. Accedí…

— Pero ¿por qué? — preguntó la castaña, confundida.

— Si con ello podía salvarlos estaría en paz, no me importaba nada…

— Pudiste haber acudido a un Profesor, ¡a McGonagall, a Dumbledore, a alguien de la Orden, a…! — empezó a enumerar la castaña con desesperación.

— ¿A Potter y compañía?, — inquirió él con mofa — no Hermione, — negó con la cabeza — ustedes jamás me hubieran creído, o al menos no inmediatamente… — agregó al ver que iba contradecir — además aquí había demasiados aliados a los Mortífagos, cualquier movimiento que daba lo comunicaban inmediatamente con el señor Tenebroso, y no quería que mis padres sufrieran… — refutó — pero al menos algo bueno salió de todo aquello… — sonrió con amargura.

— ¿Qué?, ¿una marca en tu brazo izquierdo? — espetó con acritud Hermione.

— No, un amigo. Blaise…

— Pero él… se suponía que él también era partidario de Voldemort — argumentó la castaña.

— Se suponía, tú lo has dicho… — sonrió con un brillo de complicidad — la verdad es que Blaise estaba en la misma situación que yo, excepto que sus padres no estaban bajo ningún hechizo, pero si bajo un calabozo… — Hermione abrió los ojos con horror — en fin, un día Blaise y yo nos juntamos a hablar, nos habíamos hecho unidos ese año y por azares del destino descubrimos la verdad del otro. Nos juntamos más, planeábamos formas de derrocar al señor Tenebroso…

— Un favor Draco, llámalo Voldemort, ¿de acuerdo?, es exasperante que lo llames "el señor Tenebroso" — interrumpió Ginny.

— De acuerdo… — sonrió — podría decirse que Blaise y yo les ahorramos varias emboscadas cuándo buscaban los horrocruxes, — Hermione lo miró sorprendida — sí, descubrimos los horrocruxes, y déjame decirte que lo averiguamos antes que ustedes, — sonrió con suficiencia. Ginny chasqueó la lengua — pero eso no deja que ustedes fueron muy hábiles para descubrirlo también… — agregó rápidamente — siguiendo con la historia, le dimos varios informes falsos a Voldemort de que ustedes tramaban huidas, reuniones y cosas así, claro que a veces si dábamos datos verdaderos para que no nos descubrieran, pero gracias a ello Voldemort se descuidó de la protección de los horrocruxes y ustedes tuvieron mayor oportunidad de destruirlos. Y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes. La Gran Batalla de Hogwarts, — dijo como si fuera un anuncio de cartelera — les ayudamos, rescatamos a nuestros padres, destruyeron todos los horrocruxes, mataron a Voldemort y todos felices para siempre — narró rápidamente.

— Lo que nos trae de vuelta al presente, en dónde te pedimos que trates de perdonar a Draco y aceptes ser, emh, bueno, sólo si quieres, su… amiga — titubeó Ginny.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó la aludida un tanto mareada por tanta información.

— ¿Eso es un "si"? — preguntó anhelante la pelirroja.

Draco esperó en silencio.

— Yo… emh… creo que… si, sólo si tú quieres claro — agregó hacia el Slytherin.

— Claro, ¡gracias Gra…!… emh, Hermione — le estrechó la mano, sonriendo genuinamente.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: ¿DÓNDE QUEDÓ LA AMISTAD?**

¡¿Qué Malfoy y Granger eran amigos?!

Esa era la pregunta que se hacía todo Hogwarts, incluyendo Filch, y es que desde aquel día de confesión por parte del Slytherin las cosas habían cambiado; si bien nunca se juntaban para hablar o hacer cosas que solían hacer los amigos, al menos había aumentado la comunicación entre ellos… bueno, sólo un poco, tampoco era para que se pusieran a planear tomar el té juntos.

Por otra parte, el rumor que si corrió como pan caliente fue el un noviazgo entre el Slytherin y la chica Weasley.

Un rumor con algo de verdad, pero no del todo cierto.

La verdad era que seguían igual que siempre, está bien, no como siempre porque se notaba claramente que Draco tenía otras intenciones que una simple amistad. Cada vez que Ginny y él estaban juntos buscaba algún pretexto para descansar su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, o rozaba "accidentalmente" su mano con la de ella e inmediatamente se la tomaba y no la soltaba… lo único que no se había repetido era lo del beso, aunque eso no fue motivo para que el rubio le robara varios besos en la mejilla e inclusive uno en la comisura de los labios, aunque ese si fue sin planearlo.

Y por un lado estaba Neville que hervía de los celos cada vez que los veía juntos, pero al fin y al cabo tenía que aceptar la decisión que había tomado. Él había terminado con Ginny y tendría que aguantarse.

Los que también crearon una estrecha amistad fueron Justin y Hermione, el joven Hufflepuff se las ingeniaba para encontrar a la castaña al final de cada clase, en el comedor, la Biblioteca, los pasillos, bueno sólo le faltaba encontrársela en el mismo baño sólo que a ese lugar no podía entrar.

Hermione se sentía muy bien a su lado, se había convertido en alguien muy especial para ella, tenían los mismos intereses, gustos y demás, incluso el chico era guapo; pero en fin, aunque su cerebro le dijera prácticamente que él era todo lo que buscaba, su corazón le gritaba que al único que le pertenecía era a cierto ojiverde de Gryffindor que andaba con un humor de los mil demonios y eso lo descargaba siempre en sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Las cosas ciertamente habían cambiado. Ginny se juntaba con Draco y casi no hablaba con Ron y Harry, de Neville ni hablar. Hermione no le hablaba a Harry y éste por supuesto no hacía el más mínimo intento de hablar con ella. Neville sólo les hablaba a los chicos y de vez en cuando a la castaña y la rubia.

Al parecer los únicos que si seguían siendo amigos de todos eran Ron y Luna, algo muy difícil para los dos cuándo sus amigos los hacían elegir entre ellos mismos.

Flash Back

— Ron ¿me ayudas a…? — dos voces distintas empezaron a decir al mismo tiempo.

El pelirrojo sólo miró a ambos y sin proponérselo se encogió un poco en el sillón que ocupaba mientras veía a Hermione sostener una caja con lo que al parecer eran libros que debía regresar a la Biblioteca, y a Harry que sostenía su escoba en una mano y en la otra empuñaba la snitch.

— Bueno si estás ocupado… — volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo y se miraron de reojo.

— Yo, pues…

— ¿Si? — lo miró atentamente Hermione.

— ¿Puedes? — preguntó Harry.

Ron pasó saliva y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron.

— Es que… tengo cita con Luna — mintió en un hilito de voz.

— Ah, bueno, será después… de todas formas gracias — se despidió Hermione volviendo a subir con la caja.

— Nos vemos — salió Harry por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Una vez que confirmó que no podían verlo y oírlo, el pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente.

Fin Flash Back

Estaban poniendo en riesgo su amistad, lo sabían, pero es que simplemente no podían hacerlos elegir, los amigos no hacían eso… o al menos los verdaderos amigos no lo hacían.

— Ron… — lo llamó Luna sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Eh? — musitó aun ido.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— En los tarados de nuestros amigos… — regresó a verla — no lo sé… se comportan tan… no ser ellos… antes no eran así.

— Lo sé — suspiró la rubia descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

Ambos estaban sentados en una pequeña colina en los terrenos.

— Ojalá arreglen pronto las cosas, esto ya se está pasando de nuestro alcance.

— Ya se pasó de nuestro alcance… — corrigió Luna — Ginny y Hermione están más que empeñadas en no hablarle a tus amigos.

— ¿Desde cuándo son "tus amigos" ?, ¿no eran "nuestros"? — la miró enarcando una ceja.

— Si, pero en serio, hay veces que… no sé, es bueno tener al calamar gigante cerca.

Ron permaneció unos segundos meditando en lo que su novia había dicho, mientras la rubia se limitó a ver la superficie del lago negro.

— ¡Oye! — exclamó con indignación Ron luego de unos minutos.

— ¿Qué? — respingó Luna.

— Ya entendí lo que dijiste, no te hagas — deshizo el abrazo y la miró ofendido.

— Ay Ronnie, si tú bien sabes que tengo la razón — le sonrió con inocencia.

— Pues sí, pero… pero… — al parecer la rubia tenía el poder de dejar al pelirrojo sin palabras.

— Pero mejor vuelve a abrazarme — sonrió con picardía recargándose en su pecho. El joven Gryffindor sonrió y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

 _Al menos sus amigos no podían estropear esto_ , pensó el par de tórtolos viendo hacia el horizonte. Ellos seguían igual de siempre y eso jamás iba a cambiar.

Continuaron abrazados, el brazo de Ron descansando en el hombro de la rubia mientras respiraba el suave aroma de su cabello ocasionando que pequeños suspiros salieran de los labios de su novia.

— ¡Te quiero mucho Luna! — musitó tierno tomando su rostro con el brazo libre y girándolo hacía él para poder besarla.

— ¡Yo también te quiero mucho Ronnie! — contestó la rubia acariciando su pelirroja cabellera.

Sus bocas se atrajeron como imanes y pronto empezaron a un tierno juego por reconocerse y acariciarse hasta que los pulmones reclamaron atención sólo separando sus labios por un par de segundos para volver a unirse en un beso cada vez más y más intenso.

Distraídamente la mano de Ron fue cayendo desde el hombro de Luna hasta su cintura dónde se colocó sobre la blanca piel expuesta a través de su camisa blanca y la otra mano se situó en su nuca acercándola más a él haciéndola estremecer.

Pronto el peso del pelirrojo fue haciendo que la rubia cayera de espaldas sobre la fría hierba mientras él se colocaba encima de ella tratando de no aplastarla con su peso y empezó a dar ligeros besos en su cuello haciendo que Luna se sonrojara combinando con el cabello de su novio.

— Ronald… — murmuró con intención de detenerlo, pero olvido la idea cuándo los labios del joven Weasley capturaron los suyos en un beso igual de tierno que el primero.

— Perdona… no te forzare a nada… — se disculpó mirándola a los ojos con intención de levantarse.

Luna sonrió atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia su boca.

— No me forzaras a nada — susurró contra sus labios.

Continuaron mucho tiempo besándose, acariciando el rostro, el cabello y la espalda del otro, simplemente demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban.

— Odio esto — se quejó la rubia entre besos.

— ¡Oye!, ¡yo no me quejó de cómo besas! — objetó el pelirrojo separando sus labios de los de su novia y viéndola ofendido. Luna no pudo evitar reír.

— Esto no tonto, — le robó un pequeño beso — habló del tener que vernos a "escondidas", — Ron enarcó una ceja — antes podíamos salir todos juntos y ahora míranos, solos, fuera del castillo, y sin poder actuar normalmente frente a nuestros "amigos".

— Ah — se limitó a decir el pelirrojo cuándo captó el mensaje. Rodó hacia un lado para verla mejor.

— Tenemos que hacer algo Ronnie — lo miró apremiante.

— Pero ¿qué?

— ¡No lo sé!, — se exasperó la rubia sentándose, viendo la superficie del lago congelado — tal vez encerrarlos lo que resta del curso y esperar que hagan las paces — expresó con simplicidad.

— O se maten… — agregó en susurro el pelirrojo, sentándose — no creo que funcione.

— Era sólo una idea — se encogió de hombros la rubia.

— Ya no pienses en eso, — acarició su mejilla — cuándo estén listos arreglaran todo.

— ¿Y si nunca están listos?, — lo miró con preocupación — ¿y si no arreglan nada?, ¡¿qué tal que nunca más vuelven a hablarse y nos hacen elegir entre ellos?! — preguntó con terror gravado en su azul mirar.

— No nos harían eso… son tercos y todo eso, pero no son tan idiotas — trató de consolarla.

— No lo sabemos Ronald, mira como están actuando ahora, ¿crees que es normal?, ¡por Merlín, ellos se aman!, ¿por qué no pueden volver a ser novios y todos felices? — se exasperó acostándose de nuevo sobre el pasto, viendo sin mirar el cielo.

— Tal vez sólo están esperando el momento indicado y… — empezó a sugerir Ron.

— Y decidir ya no ser ni siquiera meros conocidos — ironizó la rubia.

— Sabes que no… — se apoyó en un brazo, viéndola embelesado.

— Ahora ya no sé nada Ronald. ¡Es que si…! — pero sus quejas fueron acalladas por el ataque de risa que le causaron las cosquillas de su novio que en un intento de alegrarla creyó ésa era la mejor forma.

— Ya basta de problemas — sentenció riendo el pelirrojo apoyándose hacia ella impidiéndole escapar.

— ¡No Ronnie!… ¡basta!… ¡ya!… — decía la rubia mientras trataba inútilmente huir de las manos de Ron. Estaban comenzando a acercarse a la orilla de la pequeña colina sin darse cuenta.

— No, — reía maquiavélicamente mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas — no hasta que dejes atrás esa cara triste — sentenció, sus manos moviéndose inquietas sobre su vientre, ocasionándole un ataque de risa a la rubia.

— ¡Para!… ¡por favor!… — pedía Luna entre risas… y perdía el equilibrio rodando por la colina, pero llevándose consigo a su novio.

Se detuvieron al final de la colina y el pelirrojo quedó sobre la rubia mientras ésta ahora volvía a reír, pero no por las cosquillas sino por el sonrojo de Ron.

— ¡Te amo Ronald!… — sonreía Luna atrayendo el rostro de Ron hacia el suyo y besándolo — ¡eres el mejor novio del mundo! — manifestó levantándose y dándole la mano para ayudarlo.

— Se hace lo que se puede… — se encogió de hombros sonriendo con las orejas enrojecidas — y ya no te preocupes, veras que pronto volverán a ser los mismos, tal y como siempre ha sido — le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

— Pero…

— Shh… — puso un dedo en sus labios — no quiero verte triste Luna, odio no poder hacer nada para remediarlo, o no poder darle su merecido al que te hace infeliz…

— ¡Es que son tan tercos! — se exasperó Luna.

— Dímelo a mí, — se quejó Ron — ¡he convivido con esos cuatro casi TODA mi vida!

— Ya no sé qué hacer Ronnie — se lamentó la rubia mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla.

— Hey, no llores, vas a ver que arreglaran las cosas — le limpió la lágrima el pelirrojo y sonrió tratando de animarla a ella y a él mismo.

— ¿Pero y si no es así? — inquirió con temor.

— Entonces no podremos hacer nada, — recargó su frente en la de Luna y cerró los ojos — es algo que deben resolver ellos.

— Lo sé, pero… — lo abrazó fuertemente — no quiero perder a mis amigos, ¡son los únicos verdaderos amigos que he tenido y no quiero que nos separemos! — sollozó.

Ron sintió como se le oprimía el corazón al escuchar a su novia lamentarse por sus amigos y por su mente pasaron un sinfín de recuerdos, desde el momento en que se topó con Harry en aquel compartimento y luego en ese mismo lugar conocieron a Hermione y Neville, y con el pasar del tiempo conoció a su ahora novia gracias a su hermana.

Lamentaría mucho que su historia quedara como un mero recuerdo de lo que una vez fue.

Tenía que hacer algo, si sus amigos no estaban dispuestos a dar su brazo a torcer entonces él se los torcería, por así decirlo, hasta que volvieran a ser lo que fueron una vez (y esperaba fuera así por muchos años más): amigos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: SLYTHERIN VS. GRYFFINDOR**

Eran los finales de enero, las cosas seguían igual, parecía que se había creado una especie de ley del hielo entre los que una vez fueron mejores amigos. Al parecer habían olvidado todo lo que vivieron juntos, los siete o seis años de amistad, las aventuras, incluso el viaje a Australia estaba en el olvido.

Digamos que desde el "casi" beso de Harry y Hermione éstos se distanciaron, si es posible, más. Era como si de pronto se hubiera formado un enorme muro separándolos, claro que sólo ellos lo veían.

Se amaban y de eso no había duda, pero el orgullo era más terco. Si Hermione estaba confundida Harry no haría nada para arreglar las cosas. Y si el ojiverde fue el que terminó con la ojimiel, ella no movería ni un músculo para volver con él.

 _Después de todo ella (él) tuvo la culpa_ , pensaban los dos.

Y aunque frente a todos aparentaban que las cosas no les importaban la verdad es que Parvati y Lavender escuchaban casi diario llorar a la castaña. Y los chicos definitivamente se dieron cuenta que Harry podía pasarse horas viendo el techo de su cama sin mirar realmente.

Y por si esto fuera poco había surgido algo que los traía con los pelos de punta a ambos. Resultó que desde que volvieron de vacaciones se volvió a formar el club de fans de Harry Potter, sólo que aquellas niñas inmaduras ya no eran para nada unas niñas. Vestidas con la falda mucho más arriba de la rodilla, blusas de botones y sugestivamente abiertos los primeros, maquillaje, cabello suelto y liso u ondulado, sonrisas perfectas, caminares provocativos, un grupo de alrededor seis chicas asechaban a Harry a dónde fuera, incluso el ojiverde pensó haber visto una cabellera femenina un día en los baños del quinto piso. U otro día también creyó haber visto dos siluetas de chicas en los camerinos del estadio de Quidditch mientras se alistaba para una ducha.

Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus se la pasaban diciéndole sobre aquellas chicas y sus tan proporcionadas curvas dispuestas a ser recorridas por él, pero el pelinegro estaba más ocupado en no quitarle los ojos de encima a Hermione y Justin Finch-Fletchley los cuales pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y por si fuera poco el Hufflepuff ahora tenía la osadía de tomarle la mano o abrazarla.

Harry estuvo a punto de irse a los golpes un día que los vio saliendo de la Biblioteca riendo y luego observando como Finch-Fletchley rodeaba la cintura de Hermione con total confianza. Pero la verdad es que la castaña sólo permitía que Justin hiciera eso cuándo veía a Harry cerca, porque al igual que él, ella estaba hirviendo de los celos al ver a ésas estúpidas "niñas" quererse propasar con su ex novio. Odiaba la forma como se vestían. Sus risitas tontas. Y por dios, como odiaba que el ojiverde no hiciera nada para alejarlas.

Estaba muriéndose de los celos, pero si así quería jugar el otro. Así sería.

Y que mejor opción que la clase de Defensa.

* * *

— Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?, — saludó la Profesora Jones con una sonrisa — bueno la clase de hoy va a ser diferente, vamos a cambiar los equipos.

— ¡¿Qué?, ¿pero por qué?! — exclamó Pansy con enojo mirando con desprecio a los de las demás casas.

— Porque así lo decidí yo… — se escucharon risitas de los leones, águilas y tejones — ahora los equipos estarán mezclados y YO los elegiré — enfatizó.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos al imaginarse que…

— Justin Finch-Fletchley…

 _¡Con Hermione no!, ¡con Hermione no!, ¡CON HERMIONE NOOOO!_ , pensaba desesperadamente Harry cruzando los dedos.

— Con Hermione Granger…

— ¡No! — exclamó Harry.

— ¿Perdón señor Potter? — preguntó la Profesora, todos viéndolo desconcertado.

— No, nada, pensé que había un thestral a punto de jalarle una coleta a Parvati…

— ¡¿Qué?!… ¡¿dónde?! — respingó Parvati viendo a todos lados y sujetándose el cabello.

— Ya se fue, no te preocupes — mintió Harry con las mejillas sonrojadas viendo directamente a Hermione, ésta lo miró también y luego el ojiverde desvió su mirada a Finch-Fletchley, fulminándolo, la castaña suprimió una sonrisa.

— Siguiendo con los equipos… — continuó la Profesora — Finch-Fletchley, — éste sonrió ampliamente colocándose inmediatamente junto a Hermione — Granger… — ésta le sonrió tenuemente y no pudo evitar ver a Harry de reojo, el cual se encontraba aun sonrojado, pero de la rabia — Dean Thomas… — éste cruzó los dedos esperando que dijeran a su novia — Padma Patil…

— ¡Si! — exclamó lanzando un puñetazo al aire el Gryffindor. Todos rieron.

— Y Hannah Abbott.

— Genial, sólo haré mal quinteto — expresó la Hufflepuff con sarcasmo. Justin rio nerviosamente, Dean y Padma le sacaron la lengua mientras se abrazaban, Hermione le sonrió con fraternidad y Harry apretó con más fuerza la mano que sostenía su varita.

— No se preocupe Abbott, no estamos aquí para ese tipo de escenitas… — miró atentamente al Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw, éstos bufaron en desacuerdo mientras se soltaban — el siguiente equipo será Draco Malfoy… Ronald Weasley… — éste bufó — Neville Longbottom… — se detuvo al ver a Pansy reír — ¿si señorita?

— Nada… nada… — dijo entrecortadamente y agregó en susurro para que sólo Draco la oyera — ahora si te pusieron en un aprieto ¿no Dragón?, — rio — ¡tu cuñadito y tu rival de amores! — volvió a reír junto a su amiga Millicent.

— Lavender Brown y Blaise Zabini.

— ¿No me puedo cambiar? — preguntó Lavender levantando la mano.

— No, además ¿por qué se quiere cambiar? — la miró extrañada.

— Si Lav, no te cambies, ¡serás bendita entre los hombres! — se burló su amiga Parvati.

— Vamos chicos, basta de comentarios. Y bueno, creo que tiene razón… — meditó viendo a la Gryffindor — a ver, mmm… también Rouge Zabini… — añadió. Ésta asintió y le sacó juguetonamente la lengua a su primo Blaise — ahora déjenme seguir con los equipos… Harry Potter… Seamus Finnigan… Parvati Patil… Pansy Parkinson… y… Roxanne Princeton.

Lavender le sonrió abiertamente a Roxanne levantando los dedos pulgares en señal de apoyo, la chica sonrió ampliamente desviando su mirada a Harry.

— El cuarto equipo será… Susan Bones… Ernie Macmillan… Millicent Bulstrode… Gregory Goyle… y Vincent Crabbe.

Al final agrupó a todos los chicos que quedaban, y una vez listos empezaron con el primer combate.

* * *

El primer equipo en enfrentarse sería el de Hermione contra el de Harry.

Los hechizos volaban a diestra y siniestra, había de todo, hermana contra hermana, amor contra amor, rivales de amor y simple antipatía.

El único objetivo de Harry era hacerle el mayor daño posible a Justin, pero no pudo evitar lanzar un hechizo escudo sobre Hermione cuándo Pansy le lanzó un _Desmaius_.

— ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTA?!… ¡¿ESTÁS EN SU EQUIPO O EL NUESTRO?! — vociferó enojada mientras se cubría con un árbol. Harry estaba viendo preocupado que Hermione no se haya hecho daño, cuándo ésta le sonrió se tranquilizó y siguió peleando.

— _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_ — gritó Justin tomando por sorpresa a Harry haciendo que volara por los aires hasta estrellarse contra los árboles.

— ¡HARRY! — gritó asustada la castaña intentando acercarse, pero un hechizo de Pansy la lanzó al suelo gritando de dolor.

— ¡Sólo desarmar señorita Parkinson! — llamó la atención la Profesora desde el otro lado del cercado dónde todos observaban muy atentos.

— Como sea… _¡Finite!_ — quitó el hechizo.

— ¡Harry, ¿estás bien?! — interrogó una voz femenina palpándole el rostro.

— Her… Hermione — balbuceó.

— ¡PROFESORA CREO QUE POTTER YA QUEDÓ FUERA! — gritó Parvati viendo al joven desde lejos.

— Aun no Patil — contestó en respuesta viendo como Harry se levantaba y de un movimiento desarmaba a Dean.

— ¡Demonios! — maldijo recogiendo su varita.

— ¡Thomas afuera! — lo llamó la Profesora.

— Uno fuera quedan cuatro, y Granger es mía… — manifestó con una sonrisa maquiavélica Pansy — _¡Des…!_

— _¡Stupefy!_ — exclamó Hannah dándole en el brazo ocasionando que tirara la varita.

— ¡Parkinson afuera!

— Ya estamos a mano — sonrió Hannah.

— Creo que sería injusto que alguien más nos sacara ¿no Padma? — preguntó Parvati cubriéndose con un árbol.

— Yo creo que si… ¿qué tal si…?

— ¿A la de tres?

— Está bien…

— Uno…

— Dos…

— ¿Y esas dos que traman? — se preguntó Seamus.

— ¡TRES!

— _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_ — gritaron al mismo tiempo saliendo de su escondite. Los rayos colisionaron entre si ocasionando una explosión lanzándolas a ambas hacia atrás y dejando sus varitas inertes en el suelo.

— ¡Patil y Patil, afuera!… sólo uno y termina el combate.

— ¡Vamos…!… — empezó a decir Ron, pero sin saber muy a quien animar — ¿chicos? — hizo una mueca.

Sólo quedaban Hannah, Justin y Hermione de un lado y del otro lado Roxanne, Seamus y Harry.

— Bien, cubriremos yo por la derecha, tú por la izquierda Roxanne y Seamus por el centro — indicó Harry, los tres estaban agrupados en torno a un árbol.

— Hermione, tú te iras por la izquierda, Hannah por el centro y yo por la derecha — indicó Justin.

Los primeros en enfrentarse fueron Seamus y Hannah, a la Hufflepuff le pegó el hechizo en el estómago dejándola encogida en el suelo mientras que al Gryffindor le dio en la pierna dejándolo hincado, pero aun conservaban sus varitas.

Después salieron Harry y Justin al mismo tiempo que Hermione y Roxanne.

Roxanne lanzó un _Desmaius,_ pero Hermione logró esquivándolo lanzando un _Expelliarmus_ en su dirección…

Harry lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ y éste fue respondido por un _Impedimenta_ …

Una fuerte explosión y una gran cantidad de humo se extendió por todo el huerto mientras unos preocupados alumnos y Profesora trataban de ver entre la densidad. Con un hondeó de varita el humo se disipó y pudieron ver…

Hermione yacía inconsciente en la hierba, su varita a unos centímetros de su mano. Harry tosía arrodillado mientras se palpaba el pecho a causa del dolor. Roxanne mantenía su varita aun apuntando inexpresiva hacia la castaña mientras se desplomaba. Y Justin se tambaleaba sobre sus pies tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Al parecer los hechizos habían colisionado entre sí.

Harry se acomodó los lentes mientras veía hacia el frente y observaba a Justin caer sin varita al suelo totalmente exhausto, giró hacia su izquierda y vio a Roxanne de rodillas apuntando hacia el frente, su corazón latió frenético mientras sus ojos miraban hacia aquel lugar, su Hermione, su amor, yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

— ¡HERMIONE! — gritó con terror recuperando las fuerzas de golpe y corriendo hacia ella justo cuando todos fueron capaces de reaccionar y se acercaban presurosos hacia ellos.

Con rapidez se arrodilló junto a ella y la estrechó contra su cuerpo palpando su rostro.

— ¡Hermione amor!, ¡dime algo por favor!, ¡por favor reacciona!, ¡por favor!, ¡te amo! — besaba su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios y depositar un casto beso.

— Ha… Harry… — murmuró la castaña abriendo los ojos.

— ¡¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué te duele?, por Merlín dime que estás bien! — pidió con pánico.

— Estoy bien… — poco a poco recuperó las fuerzas y se dio cuenta de la situación, se separó — creo que no alcancé a esquivar el hechizo — miró hacia otro lado algo incomoda.

— ¡Temí tanto que…!

— ¡Granger, Granger, ¿está bien?! — llegó la Profesora a su lado arruinando el momento.

— Si… sólo me duele un poco… — hizo una mueca mientras trataba de levantarse. Harry la ayudó rápidamente — gracias — medio sonrió.

— ¿Segura?, será mejor que Potter la lleve a la Enfermería.

— No, de verdad estoy bien — se negó.

— Pero…

— Yo la llevó — se ofreció Justin llegando junto a ella y pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

— Si, si, ande vaya — indicó pidiéndole con la mirada a los demás que los dejaran pasar.

Harry tuvo que tragarse el coraje mientras veía como el Hufflepuff se llevaba a su Hermione. Pero sonrió al recordar que la había besado.

— La clase terminó — finalizó la Profesora. Y al contrario de lo que pensó la Profesora, nadie objetó y se fueron rápidamente.

* * *

— ¿Por qué tuvo que acabar la clase?, — se lamentaba Neville esa noche mientras se dejaba caer en su cama — le hubiera podido partir la cara a Malfoy — se quejó rechinando los dientes.

— No te preocupes Neville, yo me las cobrare por ti en el próximo partido — sonrió Ron con maldad.

— Hazlo trisas, por favor — se sentó mirándolo.

— Claro… — después fijo su vista en Harry, el cual sólo observaba por la ventana — ¿y tú que traes? — preguntó.

— Hermione — se limitó a decir.

— Mmm… ya decía yo, — comentó Neville — Harry, un consejo, si tanto la amas sólo díselo y perdónala, todos tenemos dudas alguna vez, además ella no dijo nada acerca de su relación, sólo dijo que no estaba segura de vivir contigo, lo cual es punto y aparte. En mi opción se apresuraron — se acostó de nuevo.

— No lo sé… aparte ahora pasa mucho tiempo con el estúpido tejón ése — dijo despectivamente regresando a verlos enojado.

— Por tu culpa baboso. Tú y tu estúpida ley del hielo — sentenció Ron.

— Aunque por lo visto se les olvido hoy, — sonrió Neville con picardía — porque mira que todos vimos ese beso… — rio. Harry sonrió — te aseguró que si Finch-Fletchley tiene, aunque sea un gramo de neuronas la dejara por la paz.

— Más le vale — amenazó el ojiverde volviendo a ver por la ventana e imaginando que estaría pensando ahora la castaña de él. ¿Estaría enojada por haberla besado?, ¿o qué?

* * *

Si había una cosa que levantara el ánimo de Harry era Hermione, pero en vista de que no se hablaban, aun le quedaba otra cosa: el Quidditch.

Su deporte favorito. Ya habían jugado anteriormente contra Ravenclaw y habían ganado 340 a 270, les había ido bien. Slytherin también había ganado, pero sólo 290 a 230, lo que los colocaba en segundo lugar. En fin, el siguiente juego sería contra ellos, otro motivo para mantener su cabeza enfocada sólo en Quidditch.

Ron estaba de un humor bastante animado por algún motivo, la razón se la adjudicaban a que se enfrentaría a Malfoy. Ginny, en cambio, andaba muy nerviosa últimamente, no se concentraba en los entrenamientos pues pensaba en que enfrentaría a Draco.

Al fin el día había llegado, el estadio estaba a reventar, todos habían asistido, los Profesores, los alumnos, incluso creyeron ver a Filch y la señora Norris observando desde la tribuna norte.

* * *

En el camerino de Gryffindor Harry continuaba dando su discurso a los jugadores. Ron bostezaba de vez en cuando y luego miraba con anhelo la salida. Ginny se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar y parecía haber adquirido un tic en la pierna. Colin y Dennis platicaban acerca de la posible fiesta de victoria que harían al acabar el juego mientras que los demás escuchaban casi con devoción al capitán.

— ¡A ganar! — esa exclamación fue la que sacó a los otros de su letargo y se dirigieran hacia la puerta.

Todo el equipo salió a tropel y Harry se dispuso a salir con su escoba en la mano cuándo la puerta se cerró con él adentro y con…

— ¡Hermione! — susurró sorprendido de verla.

— Hola, — sonrió tímida, traía una bufanda del equipo anudada al cuello, un gorro café, un suéter blanco, guantes cafés, pantalones de mezclilla azul, ajustados a la cadera, enfundados en unas botas cafés que le llegaban a la mitad de la pantorrilla, y el cabello suelto — yo sólo venía a desearte suerte — se acercó inconscientemente a él.

— Gracias… — dijo sinceramente acercándose a ella, perdido en sus ojos — pensé que estabas enojada conmigo — susurró a escasos 20 centímetros de sus labios, contemplándolos.

— No… yo no… es sólo que… — bajó la mirada nerviosa.

— Entiendo… — y le robó un beso, aunque totalmente correspondido. Sus labios se movían con armonía, pronto se encontró rodeándole la cintura mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizando el beso.

Por desgracia el oxígeno clamó atención y los jóvenes se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

— Yo…

— Dejémoslo así… — susurró Hermione poniendo un debo sobre sus labios — ¡suerte! — y dándole un beso en la mejilla se alejó.

* * *

— ¿Dónde estabas?, ¡el partido está por comenzar! — reprendió Luna mientras veía a una sonriente Hermione pararse a su lado en las tribunas de Gryffindor.

— Yo… sólo les fui a desear suerte a los chicos — volvió a sonreír. Luna la miró suspicaz y al ver que Hermione se ruborizó cuándo Harry apareció al campo de juego no pudo evitar reír.

— Si siguen así no creo que puedan seguir diciendo que no son novios — rio.

— ¿De qué hablas? — se hizo la desentendida.

— Nada, nada — sonrió viendo a su novio.

* * *

— Hoy es un emocionante día en la historia del Quidditch. Después de años de rivalidad entre las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, hoy los leones volverán a partirles la cara…

— ¡Thomas! — reprendió McGonagall.

— Perdón Profesora… — se disculpó Dean sonriendo inocentemente y se dirigió de nuevo a los presentes — como todos saben Gryffindor lleva el liderazgo en la liga seguido por Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Nuestra casa venció, que digo venció, ¡aplasto a los nerds de Ravenclaw!…

— ¡Thomas!, una más y tomare el micrófono.

— Perdón, perdón… — se disculpó — en fin… demos inicio de una vez. Al estadio sale madame Hooch… recuerdo mi primera clase de vuelo, — empezó con aire soñador — como todo niño novato me di en toda la…

— ¡Es suficiente!, ¡dame acá! — se levantó McGonagall.

— ¡No, no, no, no, Profesora!, ¡no, por favor!, — forcejeaban — ¡mire!, ¡ahí esta Snape!

— ¡¿Dónde?! — respingó la Directora mirando a su espalda, oportunidad que utilizo Dean para escapar con el micrófono.

— ¡Y SUENA EL SILBATO!… — gritó emocionado — ¡Gryffindor se apodera de inmediato de la quaffle!, ¡Ginny Weasley se acerca rápidamente hacia los aros de gol seguida muy de cerca por Laura Newton y Steven Christensen!, ¡pero aquí viene Parkinson y Zabini dispuestos a quitarles la quaffle y… suerte para la próxima tontos!… ¡GRYFFINDOR ANOOOOOOTA! — gritos de alegría se escucharon en las tribunas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff mientras los de Slytherin bufaban de la furia.

* * *

— Y a casi una hora de inicio esto ya está buenísimo. Gryffindor va ganando 170 a 150, la quaffle en posesión y de las serpientes y… ¡cuidado Ron!… — exclamó con pánico — ¡no!, — se lamentó con furia — las serpientes anotan — dijo con desgana.

Mientras tanto, a unos metros arriba del estadio, dos jóvenes buscaban incansablemente la snitch. Habían volado por la tribuna norte, la sur, por Merlín, incluso habían volado encima de las cabezas del Profesorado y aun así no la vieron.

Draco estaba inexpresivo buscando la snitch, pero no podía lanzar miradas hacia Ginny cada vez que ésta era seguida por Pansy, Crabbe o Goyle, porque a pesar de ser el capitán de su equipo y haberles prohibido jugar sucio sabía de sobra que éstos no cumplirían y mucho menos con él, al cual consideraban un traidor.

La quaffle cambiaba de manos y curso tan rápido que parecía casi un juego de tenis. Al parecer no podían retenerla por más de cinco segundos seguidos.

Ginny exclamó frustrada una vez más mientras veía a Zabini llevarse la bola hacia la portería de Gryffindor.

— ¡Hagan algo maldita sea! — exclamó Ron con enojo lanzándole la quaffle a Ginny una vez la paró.

— ¡¿Y QUE CREES QUE HACEMOS IDIOTA?, ¿CHARLAR?! — le gritó en respuesta esquivando una bludger y volando hacia la portería de Slytherin.

— ¿Vas a algún lado Weasley? — la atajó Pansy volando frente a ella. Ginny frenó bruscamente.

— Si, ahora si me permites… — intentó volar por la izquierda, pero la Slytherin se interpuso — creo que no entendiste trol, me esperan en los aros — señaló entre dientes intentando ahora por la derecha, nuevamente Parkinson se atravesó.

— Pueden esperar… — sonrió ácidamente.

— ¡Y esto me huele a pelea de chicas! — decía con entusiasmo Dean por el micrófono.

— Aunque yo creo que la única prisa que tienes es por ir a meterte en la cama de Malfoy al terminar el juego — rio cínicamente la Slytherin.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — exclamó con furia queriendo incinerarla con la mirada.

— Por favor Weasley, ¿me vas a decir que no hay nada entre él y tú?… — rio sin creérsela — si todo Hogwarts sabe que son "amiguitos" … — se mofó — seguramente por eso Longbottom cortó contigo, — dijo con aire pensativo — tal vez los encontró dándole rienda suelta a su "amistad" — sonrió.

— ¡Cállate! — siseó peligrosamente olvidando por completo que se encontraban a más de 15 metros de altura, que estaban en un partido y que sostenía la quaffle.

— Uh, — rio — te duele la verdad. Aunque creo que le dolió más al pobre de tu ex novio… — volvió a sonreír con hipocresía — dime Weasley, estamos en confianza, porque después de todo yo también fui "amiga" de Draco… ¿quién es mejor en la cama?, — la pelirroja enrojeció — ¿o acaso Longbottom es tan malo que ni siquiera lo puedes comparar? — rio.

Ginny no pudo controlarse más y embistió con todas sus fuerzas a la Slytherin mandándola al suelo.

El sonido del silbato se escuchó por todo el campo de Quidditch al tiempo que la Profesora Hooch le hacía señales a Ginny para que se aproximara.

— ¡Oh, oh!, parece que a la Profesora Hooch no le agrado mucho la actitud de nuestra joven y atractiva Ginny Weasley, me pregunto qué le hará — comentó Dean con interés.

* * *

A unos metros sobre el campo de juego se apreciaba claramente como discutían acaloradamente mientras Pansy se sostenía inestablemente de un chico de la reserva y se alejaban.

Harry rápidamente se acercó a dónde estaba su amiga y la Profesora.

— ¡No me interesa que la haya provocado!, ¡ESTA EXPULSADA! — vociferó Hooch.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritaron Harry y Ginny totalmente enojados y sorprendidos.

— Lo que oyeron, ¡ahora salga del campo si no quiere que le dé más tiros libres a Slytherin! — ordenó.

— ¡Pero Profesora…! — empezó a objetar Harry.

— Cállese Potter, — lo silenció, mirándolo mal — ¡como capitán su deber es sancionar a su equipo, al igual que enseñarles a jugar LIM-PIO! — miró acusadora a Ginny.

— ¡Ya le dije que…! — se exasperó la pelirroja sin mostrar signos de arrepentirse.

— ¡Y yo le dije que esta expulsada!, ¡ahora, si no baja la suspenderé de toda la liga, incluyendo el año próximo!, — amenazó de nuevo — uno… — empezó a contar, pero Ginny ni se movió — ¡dos!… — nada — ¡T…!

— ¡Está bien, está bien! — exclamó y bajó en picada frenando rudamente sobre el campo para luego salir del estadio enojada.

* * *

— ¿Vieron cómo la tiró de la escoba?

— ¿Crees que se pelearon por Malfoy?

— ¿Entonces es cierto que ellos dos andan?

— ¿Le habrá puesto los cuernos a Longbottom?

Esas eran unas de las conversaciones que escuchaba Neville mientras abandonaba el castillo y se encaminaba a uno de los invernaderos tratando de huir de aquellas estúpidas pláticas.

Por desgracia se encontró con el principal causante de aquello. Draco Malfoy venía caminando rumbo al castillo cuándo paró en seco al ver al Gryffindor acercarse, se dio medio vuelta tratando de evitarlo, pero ya era tarde.

— ¡Malfoy! — exclamó Neville haciéndolo detenerse.

— ¿Qué? — habló de mala gana, girándose hacía él.

— Te exijo que me digas que tienes con mi… que tienes con Ginny — demandó.

— Creo que eso ya no te incumbe — zanjó sacándole la vuelta. Neville lo giró bruscamente por el brazo.

— Me incumbe porque yo la quiero — apretó los dientes soltándolo con desprecio.

— ¿En serio?, — preguntó sarcástico — ¿entonces porque no estás con ella? — acusó.

— Mira hurón, yo sé que sientes algo por ella, pero te lo advierto, ¡aléjate de Ginny!, ella es…

— ¿Qué?, ¿me vas a decir que es tuya?, yo que tú cuidaría mis palabras Longbottom, no creo que a Ginevra le agrade que la taches como de tu propiedad — lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

— ¡Ella es el amor de mi vida!, — terminó enfatizando cada palabra — y estoy seguro de que aún me ama, — sonrió con suficiencia — no voy a permitir que una serpiente como tú intente separarnos — lo miró con desprecio.

— Pues creo que eso ya lo hiciste tú, Longbottom — sonrió el Slytherin cruzándose de brazos.

— Escúchame bien Malfoy, — dijo entre dientes — ¡amo a Ginny y haré lo que sea para recuperarla!, pero si en el camino se atraviesan gusanos como tú o cualquier otro no dudare en aplastarlos — lo miró ácidamente y se dio media vuelta alejándose, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuándo Draco contestó.

— Pues seré igual que un gusano, pero no idiota como alguien que estoy viendo que lo único que dice es amar a la persona, pero no hace nada para recuperarla.

— ¡Aléjate de ella Malfoy!, ¡no voy a decirlo una vez más! — se volvió hacia él.

— ¿O qué?, ¿mandaras a tu ex cuñadito a darme el mensaje por ti o algunos de tus otros amigos?, ¿o al fin actuaras por tu propia cuenta? — lo miró con desprecio.

— No soy ningún cobarde si eso es lo que insinúas, — lo empujó apenas moviéndolo — puedo valerme por mi mismo, el que debería preocuparse eres tú porque según tengo entendido los gorilas que tenías como amigos ya no están más contigo — se burló.

— Wow, me sorprendes Longbottom, tienes aun la capacidad de defenderte… aunque uses los mismos argumentos de las personas que te molestan — sonrió con burla.

Neville se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse y ya no hacerle caso, pero el Slytherin lo detuvo diciendo algo que le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma.

— Me alegro de que hayas terminado con Ginny, porque de otra manera jamás hubiera podido fijarse en mí.

¡PUM!

Un golpe derribó a Malfoy mientras un enfurecido Neville lo miraba con ganas de matarlo. El Slytherin lo miró con furia mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio y se levantaba.

— Te dije que no volvería a decirte que te alejaras de ella.

— No seré un competidor pasivo — contestó Draco y se fue.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: NACIMIENTO**

Primera semana de febrero, el clima cambio favorablemente, las nubes se disiparon brindándole a Hogwarts un día soleado después de varias semanas sin ver el sol. Y en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo curso una castaña se levantaba mientras se estiraba y abría la ventana dónde una lechuza picoteaba insistente.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la carta que tenía anudada a la pata y en la cual se apreciaba perfectamente la desalineada letra de Nymphadora Tonks de Lupin, presurosa abrió la carta mientras se sentaba en su cama para leerla.

" _Querida Hermione:_

 _¡YA NACIÓ TEDDY!_

 _Por Merlín estoy tan emocionada. Teddy nació el 4 de febrero a las 2 de la tarde, pesó 3.500 kilogramos, midió 52 centímetros, y no adivinas que, ¡es un metamorfomago!, Remus casi se va para atrás cuando vio que su cabello castaño se volvió marrón y luego castaño otra vez._

 _¡Estoy tan contenta!, no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento, te juro que hasta estoy llorando, nunca pensaba que ser madre fuera una sensación tan hermosa (excepto en el momento del parto, ¡como duele!), ¡es mi hijo, por Merlín!_

 _El parto fue en San Mungo y benditos sean los sanadores porque ya estoy casi como dicen, "como nueva", aunque debo confesar que me tendrán a dieta por un mes, ¡un mes!, mátame Hermione, no, es broma._

 _Y ni creas que haya olvidado que prometiste ser la madrina. Y tampoco he olvidado quien será el padrino, eh. Bueno, espero que en este tiempo hayan limado las asperezas y sigan igual que antes, sé que se aman desde hace mucho, y aunque el cuatro ojos ése se comporte a veces como un niño inmaduro con complejo de emo, te aseguro que te ama y daría lo que fuera para estar a tu lado. Bueno no quiero ponerte sentimental o algo._

 _El bautizo será en marzo, lo planeamos para que fuera en su salida a Hogsmeade._

 _En fin, me despido, mi hijo me llama, es igual de comelón que Ronald._

 _Te adjunto una foto de Teddy._

 _Con cariño._

 _Tonks, Remus y Teddy._

 _P.D. Avísale a Harry, te juro que yo lo haría, pero la casa esta de cabeza y únicamente encontré este pergamino._ "

Hermione aun reía de algunos de los chistes de Tonks cuándo terminó de leer la carta y rápidamente buscó en el sobre la foto.

Un pequeño de apenas unas horas de nacido se movía ligeramente enredado en una cobijita azul, entreabría los ojos y luego los volvía a cerrar para dejar escapar un pequeño bostezo.

Suspiró embelesada. Ya era madrina, bueno, pronto lo sería, pero eso no importaba, ¡tenía un ahijado!

Eso era casi como tener un hijo ¿no?, casi podía verse a ella y Teddy en unos años. ¿Cómo la llamaría?, "¿Hermione?", "¿madrina?", "¿tía?"

Pero mientras se perdía en su ensoñación se dio cuenta de otra cosa…

— Harry — murmuró pasando saliva.

" _Avísale a Harry_ "

Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza. ¿En qué pensaba Tonks al decirle eso?, ellos habían terminado, además ni podían verse y…

Aunque un recuerdo viaje a su mente… los camerinos… un deseo de suerte… palabras inconclusas… un beso…

Suspiró otra vez. ¿Cómo le diría?, ¡¿cómo se acercaría?!

" _Hola Harry, toca doble de Transformaciones ¿verdad?, oh, por cierto, tenemos un ahijado_ "

No, no podía decirle eso, sonaría tonto.

" _¿Qué tal chicos?, Harry ¿podemos hablar?, es sobre aquel asuntillo de Australia_ "

¡No!, eso sería mucho peor, además daría a entender otra cosa.

" _Harry es hora de cumplir, lo haremos la próxima salida a Hogsmeade_ "

¡NO!, por Merlín, casi podía escucharse como el Terminator que buscaba a John Connor. ¿Y que se supone que harían la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?, ¿destruir Skynet?

— Piensa Hermione, no cierres tu mente — meditaba la castaña.

* * *

Sólo después de haberse arreglado y haber bajado las escaleras Hermione se dio por vencida y decidió mostrarle la carta a Harry en lugar de hablar con él.

Entró al comedor mucho más tarde de lo que usualmente se levantaba y encontró que más de la mayoría aún faltaba por bajar, pensando que entre esos faltaba Harry y Ron se encaminó a sentarse cuándo distinguió una conocida cabellera azabache entre los pocos alumnos de Gryffindor. Mordiéndose el labio se acercó hacia él.

— Hola Harry… ¿Cómo estás?… Hola, Tonks mandó esto… ¿Puedo sentarme?, tengo que darte algo… — susurraba Hermione mientras avanzaba.

Pero apenas faltando unos dos asientos para llegar hasta él, unas chicas riendo tontamente se sentaron a ambos lados del ojiverde jugando con su cabello, diciéndole lo guapo que se veía ese día, pidiéndole que las acompañara a un paseo por el lago, etc., etc.; y los planes de Hermione se vinieron abajo.

* * *

— Vamos Harry, nos divertiremos — seguía diciendo una chica de quinto curso mientras jugaba con la corbata del pelinegro y éste trataba inútilmente alejarse de ahí.

— Tonks manto esto… — le llegó la voz de Hermione a su espalda. Apenado se volvió sólo para ver la fría mirada con que lo observaba.

— Hermione, yo… — empezó queriendo disculparse. La castaña negó con la cabeza y le extendió un pergamino. Harry lo tomó.

— No te interrumpo — y se marchó no sólo de dónde estaba él sino también del comedor.

Harry se levantó para ir tras ella, pero una chica bajita se había prendido quien sabe cómo a su cuello y había hecho que se sentara nuevamente.

— Déjala, seguro esta celosa, — le dijo — pero yo no soy para nada celosa — agregó en tono sugestivo.

— ¡¿Quisieran…?!… ¿quisieran dejarme en paz? — pidió con los dientes apretados producto del coraje.

Asintiendo, las chicas se retiraron.

Harry empujó con fuerza el plato con cereal que antes estaba comiendo y apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa se estrujó el cabello con frustración. Era obvio que Hermione estaba enojada, incluso celosa, pero es que él no había hecho nada y se fue sin poderle dar una explicación. Aunque una vocecita petulante le dijo que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones si al fin y al cabo habían terminado, la voz de su corazón le exigía a gritos que corriera a buscarla. Pero conociendo como conocía a la ojimiel, era mejor darle su espacio y tiempo o de lo contrario visitaría la Enfermería antes de decir "perdón".

Con un sonidito de resignación, desdobló el pergamino que sostenía su mano derecha mientras lo alisaba para leerlo.

Su rostro fue cobrando alegría mientras continuaba leyendo, incluso soltó más de dos risas, aunque algo flojas, cuándo leía las ocurrencias de Tonks. Pero su rostro ensombreció cuándo leyó una parte de la carta dónde lo mencionaban.

Cuándo pensaba que a nadie le importara lo que pasara con Hermione y él, o incluso cuándo pensó que ésta ya lo había olvidado con Finch-Fletchley se da cuenta de que no es así.

— Hermione — susurró viendo a la salida y luego a la carta. Decidido abandonó el Gran Comedor sin importarle los posibles daños que sufriera.

* * *

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Ginny mientras veía a una enfurecida Hermione subir corriendo por las escaleras, ésta no le hizo caso y se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo.

Ginny regresó los escalones que había bajado e intentó abrir la puerta, pero la castaña había cerrado con llave.

— ¿Hermione?… — la llamó tocando. No hubo respuesta — ¡Hermione! — llamó más fuerte.

— ¡Déjame sola Ginny, ¿está bien?! — pidió con enojo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— Pero…

— ¡Sólo déjame!, ¡quiero estar sola!

Durante unos minutos no se escuchó nada, ni siquiera que la pelirroja hubiera bajado las escaleras cuándo un pequeño "click" le indicó a Hermione que ésta había usado la varita para abrir la puerta.

— ¡Dije que…!

— Lo sé, te oí… pero quiero que me digas que te hizo ahora el tonto de tu ex novio — exigió saber sentándose a su lado.

Hermione estaba tirada boca abajo en su cama mirando una foto que estaba en su mesita de noche. Una de Harry y ella abrazados. Bufó enojada y estirando la mano colocó la foto boca abajo para no verla.

— ¿Y bien? — insistió la pelirroja.

— No me hizo nada.

— Sí, claro — comentó con sarcasmo.

— Está bien… — se dio media vuelta y se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en las almohadas — es sólo que yo iba a darle una carta y…

— ¿Carta?

— Luego te digo de eso… — hizo un ademán con la mano — y llegó al comedor buscándolo, pero justo cuándo iba a llegar… ¡ashh!, — apretó los dientes — ¡llegaron esas estúpidas niñitas de su club de fans y empezaron a tocarlo y a… ay, ya sabes!, — se exasperó bufando — ¡y él muy quitadito de la pena dejándose manosear! — satirizó.

— Ay Hermione… — suspiró la pelirroja negando con la cabeza — pienso igual que Luna, ustedes nada más por decir que no andan, pero se celan, se pelean por tonterías, ¡se besan! — levantó los brazos con gesto obvio.

— Eso no es cierto — miró hacia otro lado.

— Aja, como digas. Mira, la única verdad es que según ustedes terminaron porque tú estabas confundida, PERO siguen igual que siempre, excepto que todos se dan cuenta de que tratan de darse celos el uno al otro consiguiendo sólo dañarse en el proceso… — Hermione abrió la boca para replicar — y digas lo que digas es verdad… — zanjó. Luego la miró con algo de pena — escucha, podrán darse celos con la mitad del castillo, decirse de centenares de formas, incluso gritarse que se odian pero la única verdad es que ¡Hermione Granger esta locamente enamorada de Harry Potter!, ¡y Harry Potter esta perdidamente enamorado de Hermione Granger!, así que sólo queda olvidar sus estúpidas peleas y vuelvan, porque sinceramente ya nos están hartando… — hizo una mueca — y deberías hablar con Justin, porque por lo que veo, ya se hizo ilusiones — finalizó con lastima.

Hermione bajó la mirada abatida.

— Supongo que tienes razón… — Ginny levantó los brazos con dramatismo como diciendo "¡al fin!" — pero no lo sé, ¿qué tal si ya es tarde?, digo, él terminó conmigo por mis dudas y ahorita está bien entretenido con esas niñas y… ¡ashh!, ¡no sé qué hacer! — se estrujó el cabello con desesperación.

— Pues si él quiere jugar con fuego, se va a quemar — sonrió Ginny maquiavélicamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — la miró confundida.

— Vamos a utilizar un arma muy poderosa Hermione, pero para eso necesito que confíes plenamente en mí.

— Está bien — dijo insegura.

— Mi querida amiga, esta arma se llama: Indiferencia.

— ¿Qué?

* * *

— ¡Hermione!, ¡Hermione! — la llamaba Harry apenas hubo salido la castaña de su clase de Aritmancia. La castaña suspiró y se dio media vuelta.

— ¿Si? — lo miró inexpresiva.

— Yo quería… quería disculparme por lo de hace rato en el comedor, yo… — decía nervioso, estrujándose las manos.

— No te preocupes, no importa.

— ¿En serio?, — la miró inseguro — es que pensé que te habías enojado…

— ¿Por qué habría de enojarme? — volvió a mirarlo y hablarle con esa voz tan inexpresiva.

— Pues… es que pensé… — la miró desconcertado. La ojimiel negó — ¿entonces estamos bien? — preguntó.

— Supongo — se encogió de hombros la castaña y dándose media vuelta se fue. El ojiverde se quedó boquiabierto.

* * *

— ¿Pero entonces porque te preocupas si dijo que no estaba enojada? — preguntó otra vez Ron, estaba comenzando a fastidiarse pues Harry llevaba hablando de lo mismo durante todo el día.

— Es que no sé… parecía tan calmada, como si…

— No le importara, — completó el ojiazul — ¡ya Harry!, mira, si ella dijo que no le importaba es por así es — se exasperó.

— No lo sé… no creo que…

— ¡Ah, con un demonio!, — exclamó Ron frustrado — si vas a seguir con "Hermione no se enojó, pero parecía rara" entonces mejor vete a la…

— ¡Biblioteca!, ¡si, tienes razón!, ¡debo hablar con ella!… — interrumpió con entusiasmo, levantándose — ¡GRACIAS RON! — gritó yéndose.

— En realidad yo lo iba a mandar a otra parte — susurró Ron a nadie en especial luego de perderlo de vista.

* * *

— ¡Y según McGonagall dice que para los finales de febrero deberíamos poder transformar perfectamente cualquier ser vivo! — continuaba diciendo Hermione, se notaba su emoción en el asunto, pero Justin parecía más interesado en acercarse lo más cerca posible a ella.

— Si, que bueno… — se acercó más — Hermione… — miró sus labios — yo… — se inclinó. La castaña se levantó apresurada volteando el rostro hacia el otro lado.

— Creo que ya estudiamos lo suficiente por hoy, ¿qué tal si nos vamos? — preguntó nerviosa mientras recogía sus libros y los guardaba. Justin se levantó también, acercándose nuevamente.

— Hermione… — la llamó poniendo una mano sobre las suyas haciendo que se detuviera en lo que hacía. Ella se limitó a mirar el suelo temiendo que intentara besarla otra vez — este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido muy especial para mí y…

— Para mí también, — interrumpió apresurada — eres un gran amigo y así será SIEMPRE — enfatizó mirándolo nerviosa.

— Oh… si… tú para mí también — sonrió desanimado. Hermione no pudo resistirlo y lo abrazó.

Justo en el momento en el que un ojiverde se asomaba por ahí buscándola. Deteniéndose sólo unos segundos a ver a su ex novia abrazada de aquel chico, Harry salió con el alma en los pies y un profundo sentimiento de pérdida, tristeza y furia.

— Justin te quiero mucho, pero… — empezó Hermione mientras lo soltaba.

— Lo sé, amas a Potter, — asintió — lo entiendo, supongo que me conformare con el papel de amigo — sonrió aun con tristeza.

— Perdona — lo miró con pena.

— No te preocupes, como dicen, "si realmente la amas, déjala ir" — hizo una mueca. Hermione soltó una risita floja.

— Siempre me tendrás cuándo necesites una amiga con quien hablar, o si quieres consejos para conquistar chicas — sonrió con picardía. Justin rio nervioso, rascándose la nuca.

— Pues entonces tú siempre me tendrás cuándo quieras hablar sobre vestidos, zapatos y maquillaje… — la castaña rio — es broma, me tendrás siempre que quieras a un amigo que escuche, o cuándo quieras que le parta la cara a Potter por hacerte llorar — acarició su mejilla.

— Gracias.

— De nada… — bajó su mano — y ahora, amiga, — sonrió todavía haciendo una mueca — mi primer consejo de amigo es que lo intentes con Potter, porque créeme que a como he visto las cosas, tienes muchas rivales, entre ellas una Gryffindor, pero esa no te lo digo porque sería una vieja chismosa. Protege lo que es tuyo Hermione, y no dejes que alguna de esas locas te lo quite.

— Justin, ¿quién…? — lo miró implorante.

— Ah, ah, no diré nada… — negó con un dedo — sólo sigue mi concejo. Lucha ahora, reconcíliate mañana, — Hermione rio — o algo así — sonrió.

* * *

— ¿Y esa cara? — preguntó Ron mientras veía a Harry cerrar de un portazo y tirarse en su cama.

— Ya sabía yo que estaba rara, — empezó a decir descargando toda su furia — ¡ESTABA CON FINCH-FLETCHLEY BIEN ABRAZADITA! — gritó.

— ¡¿Qué?! — respingó Ron levantándose.

— ¡Lo que oíste!, — pateó la cama — yo iba de buen samaritano a preguntarle si realmente estaba bien cuándo ¡bang!, — se golpeó la mano con el puño — ¡la encuentro en brazos del tejón ése! — se sentó pesadamente en la cama, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, estrujándose el cabello.

— No… pero es… es imposible Harry… tal vez viste mal y…

— ¿Y de la nada ella abrazó al tarado?, — levantó la mirada, visiblemente enojado — ¡sí, claro!, — ironizó —capaz y dijeron "¡Abrázame Justin, ya no tarda en llegar el estúpido de mi ex novio y así me desquitare por lo de la mañana!", — imitó con voz chillona a Hermione — o "¡Al menos aquí podremos estar juntos sin tener que escondernos del idiota de Potter, porque él ni aunque le paguen viene a la Biblioteca!" — volvió a decir con sorna.

— Hombre, tampoco es para tanto — se mordió los labios Ron luchando por no reírse.

— Ya veré yo si no es para tanto. Quería desquitarse por lo de la mañana, ¡pues le daré algo para que se desquite! — se levantó con decisión encaminándose a la puerta.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?, — Harry no respondió, se limitó a girar el picaporte — ¡oh no!, ¡tú no iras y armaras una escenita con tus chiclosas admiradoras para que ella los vea! — lo jaloneo.

— ¡Suéltame Ron!, ¡se lo merece!, ¡ella me hace sufrir!, ¡¿por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?! — forcejeaba tratando de quitarse a Ron de encima.

— ¡Porque no vas a actuar igual de idiota que siempre!… — zanjó logrando arrumbarlo contra su cama haciendo que se sentara y respirara con rapidez por el forcejeo y el enojo — mira, un abrazo se lo pueden dar todos. Hermanos, padres, hijos, ¡AMIGOS!, — enfatizó — ¡todos!

— ¡Pero…!

— ¿Y qué tal si Hermione si se enojó y Justin sólo la estaba consolando o algo por el estilo?, ¿o qué tal que sólo le dio un abrazo como los que me da a mi cada que me ve?, ¿o que tal…?

— ¡Ya entendí!, — se exasperó — ¡pero eso no quita que…! — empezó a objetar otra vez.

— ¡Mira renacuajo!, — se sulfuró Ron mirándolo mal — ¡ya le hiciste pasar por mucho a Hermione!, ¡se lo hiciste pasar con Cho, Ginny, y ahora con casi medio colegio y tú no aguantas más que un abrazo!… — Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a desviar la mirada al suelo — ¡así que ahora Don Celos, vas a tolerar ese maldito abrazo, después hablaras con ella y NO le reclamaras NADA y de una buena vez dile que vuelvan y así yo me libró por fin de ustedes dos! — y pisando fuerte abandonó la habitación.

 _¿Y todo esto se armó por un nacimiento?_ , pensaron esa noche los susodichos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: ¿LO INTENTAMOS?**

Catorce de febrero. San Valentín. Día del amor y la amistad.

Y como en todo túnel, así como en la vida, cuándo pasaban por momentos difíciles y oscuros llegaba al fin un rayito de esperanza y ese llegó justo por la mañana.

A unos les llega un rayito y a otros dos… pero al final, ¿qué elegimos?, ¿la luz?, ¿la oscuridad?, ¿o nos quedábamos en un estado neutro, o sea, el triste grisáceo?

* * *

— ¡Hoy es San Valentín! — la exclamación de Parvati fue lo que despertó a las chicas esa mañana.

— ¡Cállate Parvati, quiero dormir! — se quejó Lavender cubriéndose con la almohada la cabeza.

— Uy, como tú no tienes quien te espere — se burló.

— Y ni me importa — refutó con indiferencia.

— Aja, como digas. ¡Arriba Hermione, que hoy es el día ideal para reconciliarte con tu amor! — la llamó Parvati zarandeándole el hombro.

— ¿Umh? — murmuró adormilada.

— Olvídalo Parvati, ya tuvo su oportunidad y la perdió, ahora que siga la siguiente — le llegó la voz de Lavender la cual miraba con disimulo a la chica de al lado.

— Lav, eres mi amiga, y te quiero, ¡pero eres más cizañosa que una Slytherin! — se exasperó.

— Como sea, en mi opinión, Harry haría mejor pareja con cierta chica que conozco.

— ¿Con quién?, ¿contigo?, — se burló Parvati — tuviste tu oportunidad con Ron, no creo Harry quiera algo contigo, ¿o qué?, ¿piensas emparejarlo con ella? — indicó a la cuarta cama.

— No es mala idea — sonrió Lavender.

— Ay Lav, hay veces que… — hizo como si la quisiera ahorcar — Harry nunca se fijaría en ella, — volvió a señalarla — él ama a sólo una persona, ¡la cual debería estar arreglándose ya! — le llamó la atención.

— Ya voy, ya voy — se exasperó Hermione caminando al baño y encerrándose sin darse cuenta de la pelea de Lavender y Parvati.

— Y tú, amiga, no trates de meterle ideas raras a tu amiguita. Recuerda que Harry sólo tiene ojos para una, y ni tú, ni Roxanne Princeton — miró a la otra chica la cual apenas estaba despertando — podrán hacerle cambiar de opinión.

— ¿De qué hablan? — preguntó una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, hasta los hombros, liso, piel blanca y ojos azules. Roxanne.

— Nada — contestó Lavender con desgana y se acurrucó de nuevo entre las sábanas.

* * *

Mientras Hermione estaba bajo el agua de la regadera no podía evitar pensar en que día era, y no conseguía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Había decidido pedirle a Harry una oportunidad, sólo esperaría el momento preciso durante el día y le diría cuanto lo amaba, le pediría perdón y se le declararía.

Aunque se escuchaba algo raro que ella fuera la que se iba a declarar, pero, en fin, si con eso lograba tener junto a ella al amor de su vida, ¡lo haría sin dudar!

* * *

— Levántate perezoso, es un día hermoso, los pájaros cantan, el sol está en su apogeo y tú tienes una tarea que hacer — llamaba con tono meloso Ron a Harry, destapándolo.

— No te vayas aun amor — pidió el pelinegro abrazando la almohada imaginando que era cierta castaña. Ron rio fuertemente.

— No pues si se nota porque no quieres despertar… con esos sueños — sonrió con picardía.

— No importa que lleguemos tarde, quédate otro ratito — rogaba sonriendo entre sueños el ojiverde.

— ¡HEY ROMEO!, ¡HAY VIENE MCGONAGALL! — gritó Ron.

— ¡Hermione viste…!… — empezó a exclamar con pánico Harry despertando sobresaltado sólo para ver a Ron riendo a carcajadas — ¡RON! — gritó con enojo arrojándole una almohada tirándolo al suelo.

— Que… que pervertido eres… — reía el pelirrojo apretándose el estómago — ¿con que soñabas eh? — enarcó una ceja, pícaro, sosteniéndose de una columna de la cama y levantándose.

— ¡¿Qué te importa?! — espetó irritado y sin darle tiempo de nada, se levantó y se encerró dando un portazo en el baño.

— ¡DATE UNA DUCHA FRÍA! — gritó Ron desde la habitación.

— ¡PÚDRETE WEASLEY! — gritó en respuesta con enojo, aunque se escuchó perfectamente cómo empezó a correr el agua.

— ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad para ti también! — exclamó burlón y se marchó.

Harry pegó un puñetazo a la pared mientras maldecía mentalmente a su amigo, había estado soñando que Hermione y él se reconciliaban y luego se encerraban en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero Ron lo arruinó al despertarlo.

 _Que buen amigo_ , pensó con ironía.

Y para colmo tuvo que darse una ducha con agua fría porque en verdad lo necesitaba.

* * *

Por desgracia, el día de San Valentín había caído en viernes, lo cual significaba que tenían que ir a clases, algo que desanimó a los chicos, sobretodo porque la última clase era Defensa, y eran dos horas, pero cual fue la sorpresa que recibieron…

— ¡Hola chicos!, — saludó animada la Profesora Jones ese día, vistiendo singularmente con una túnica dorada muy bonita — ya sé que día es hoy y aunque sé que no es un día por el cual se cancelan las clases, pues… — les guiñó un ojo — si prometen guardar el secreto, se pueden retirar.

— ¡EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH! — empezaron a celebrar todos.

— ¡Shh!, — los silenció rápidamente la Profesora — ahora, ordenadamente van a volver al… — pero fue demasiado tarde porque todos salieron corriendo mientras celebraban que aún eran las dos de la tarde y les quedaba el resto de la tarde y toda la noche para celebrar.

* * *

— Te lo digo en serio, ¡amo a Hestia Jones! — decía Ron con entusiasmo mientras se quitaba la camiseta mostrando su pecho desnudo y lanzaba los zapatos y los calcetines al suelo, tomaba una muda de ropa, una toalla y se dirigía al baño.

— Que no te escuche Luna — dijo riendo Neville mientras él buscaba algo que ponerse entre su ropa y después se dirigía al otro baño.

— O el novio de la Profesora, ¿vieron lo arreglada que iba hoy?, a mí se me hace que tiene una cita — dijo con un sonidito meloso Dean.

— Pues suertudo el que sea el novio, esposo o lo que sea, ¡porque la Profesora es estupenda! — expuso con entusiasmo Seamus.

— ¡Parece que alguien se enamoró! — comentó Harry con burla.

— Que gracioso Harry, sólo digo lo que todos piensan — objetó el irlandés.

— Eso es cierto — asintió Dean.

— ¡Aguas Seamus, que Dean te la quiere bajar! — exclamó Ron desde el baño riendo. Harry también rio.

— ¡Ya! — dijo con un tonito algo femenino. Dean estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

— Uy, ¿y porque tan meticulosa en arreglarte? — preguntó Parvati a Hermione con interés.

— ¿Yo? — se hizo la desentendida mientras buscaba algo que ponerse.

— No, como crees. ¡Pues claro que tú!, — dijo con obviedad — aunque ya sé para QUIEN quieres estar tan guapa — acentuó con una sonrisa pícara. Hermione sonrió nerviosamente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Pues si — terminó confesando.

— ¡Uhhh! — se burló Parvati haciéndola sonrojar.

* * *

— Parece que alguien tiene prisa por salir — comentó burlón Blaise tirado en su cama mientras jugaba con una pequeña pelota entre sus manos.

— Demasiada — concordó Draco mientras se encaminaba al baño con una toalla y una muda de ropa.

— Y creo saber para qué chica pelirroja de Gryffindor estás arreglándote — sonrió con picardía.

— Ya Blaise, — rio nervioso — sólo quiero verme bien — esquivó su mirada, aunque un tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas haciendo que su amigo Zabini riera.

— Se ve que te trae en las nubes amigo — rio.

— Y espero que no me retache a la tierra hoy — hizo una mueca mientras cerraba la puerta. Blaise negó sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la torre de Gryffindor y en la de Ravenclaw, una rubia y una pelirroja estaban igual de ansiosas buscando que ponerse.

Ginny quería dar un paseo por los terrenos y una parte de ella albergaba la esperanza de encontrarse con Neville mientras la otra pedía ir con Draco.

Luna sin embargo estaba más que nerviosa pues iba a hacer de este San Valentín algo inolvidable para su novio y ella, sin proponérselo se sonrojó más de una ocasión al pensar en lo que tenía planeado y de lo cual Ron estaba completamente desentendido.

Justo cuando iban a ser las cinco de la tarde los chicos estuvieron listos. Saliendo cada quien por su lado, se prepararon para crear su San Valentín, junto a la persona amaba.

* * *

Hermione caminaba presurosa por los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras atraía la mirada de todo el sector masculino, algunos se limitaban a mirarla, pero otros lanzaban cumplidos ocasionando que ella se ruborizara o sonriera nerviosa.

Parejas, grupitos de amigas y amigos caminaban hablando animadamente por el castillo, pero la castaña aun no veía al que buscaba. Sentía que sus nervios cada vez iban en mayor aumento, necesitaba encontrarlo ya o de lo contrario se echaría para atrás.

— Perdón, no me fije — sin querer chocó con un chico castaño.

— Descuida, ¡¿Hermione?!… — respingó al verla y se quedó boquiabierto — ¡wow!, emh… ¡te ves hermosa! — dijo atónito y mirándola de pies a cabeza.

— Uhm… gracias Colin — se mordió el labio con nervios.

— ¡Que suerte tiene Harry!… — murmuró el Gryffindor — seguramente estás buscándolo ¿no? — sonrió cómplice.

— Pues si — se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

— Creo que lo vi hace rato dirigirse hacia fuera… — señaló a su espalda. Hermione sonrió — tal vez haya ido al haya, ya sabes, dónde él, Ron y tú siempre estaban.

— ¡Gracias Colin! — exclamó empezando a irse.

— Oh, y Hermione… — la castaña se giró a verlo — ¡es un idiota si te deja ir! — la ojimiel medio sonrió arrugando el entrecejo.

* * *

Ginny Weasley caminaba por el puente que pendía sobre el bosque prohibido cuándo escuchó unos pasos apresurados a su espalda y decidió girarse para ver a lo lejos a Neville Longbottom, su ex novio, caminando hacia ella.

— Hola — dijo nervioso una vez estuvieron frente a frente.

— Hola — balbuceó mirándolo desconcertada y sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a palpitar rápidamente.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — pidió mirándola con súplica.

— Claro — se recargó en la barandilla temiendo que sus piernas la traicionaran pues las sentía como si fueran de gelatina. Neville se puso a su lado, descansando un brazo sobre ésta también, era como si todo el valor que sintió antes se hubiera extinguido al ver los ojos de su ex novia.

— Quería hablar sobre aquel día fuera del estadio… — empezó — me comporte como un cretino, — bajó la mirada un momento. Ginny permanecía observándolo — la verdad es que nunca debí dudar de tus sentimientos hacia mi… — la miró — ¡yo aún te amo Ginny!, ¡y siempre lo he hecho!, — acercó el brazo que apoyaba hacia la mano de ella — y quisiera saber si tengo una oportunidad para reconquistarte — tomó su mano.

— Yo…

— Sé que en este tiempo no te he hablado y tú te has acercado más a Malfoy, pero dame una oportunidad, — se acercó — permíteme reconquistarte, sé que puedo ser tonto e inmaduro a veces, incluso un estúpido inseguro ¡pero créeme cuándo digo que de lo único que nunca he dudado es de que te amo y sin ti a mi lado no soy nada! — terminó con la distancia y la besó.

Merlín, un beso, ¡su beso!

Ginny se sintió volar mientras sus labios se encontraban nuevamente, cuanto lo extrañaba, lo quería, se preocupaba por él, la hacía reír, podía hablar con él de todo, había sido su primer amor verdadero.

No podía engañarse, ¡aun lo amaba!, y de eso no quedó la menor duda mientras se entregaba por completo al beso, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho tirando un poco de su camiseta acercándolo más a ella.

— ¡Gin! — exclamó una voz a su espalda haciéndolos separarse.

Justo del otro lado del puente, por el otro extremo venía caminando Draco Malfoy con paso decidido.

— Necesito hablar contigo — la miró directamente a los ojos una vez llegó.

— ¿No ves que estamos ocupados? — dijo con los dientes apretados Neville queriéndose ir a los golpes, pero las manos de Ginny lo detuvieron al hacer presión en su pecho impidiéndole avanzar.

— Por favor — habló mirando única y exclusivamente a ella.

— De acuerdo… — asintió la pelirroja mirándolo — Nev — se volvió hacia el otro.

— Entiendo, — medio sonrió — aquí esperare el tiempo necesario — dijo con doble sentido. Ginny pasó saliva y se alejaron de él unos pasos impidiéndole escuchar algo.

— Gin… — empezó Draco — mira, no importa lo que te haya dicho Longbottom, yo sólo… — tomó aire — te conozco de hace poco tiempo, pero en este tiempo has hecho de mí una persona nueva, o más bien has sacado mi verdadero yo. Me gusta como soy a tu lado, cuándo me hablas, cuándo sonríes, la forma en que tus ojos brillan cuándo hablas de cualquier tema, la manera en que se forman dos pequeños hoyuelos en tus mejillas cuándo sonríes… — colocó una mano en su mejilla — ¡me gustas tú!, — confesó — ¡me gustas más de lo que alguna otra chica me ha gustado!, y me gustaría ser más que un amigo para ti… permíteme ganarme tu amor, déjame hacerte olvidar a todo aquel que te ha dañado, — miró de soslayo a Neville — ¡déjame amarte! — le robó un beso, apenas un roce.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja se encontró deseando que fuera más que eso, más que sólo un roce, deseó que el Slytherin la hubiera besado plenamente. Pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué no acababa de darse cuenta que seguía enamorada de Neville?, ¿entonces porque quería besar a Draco?, ¿por qué quería quedarse ahí y al mismo tiempo por qué quería correr a los brazos del pelinegro?

¡Pero ¿es que acaso amaba a los dos?!

— Ginny… — le llegó la voz de Neville a su espalda.

Insegura se giró y lo vio ahí, ante ella, pidiéndole perdón y una oportunidad, queriendo redimir los errores y seguir con su relación.

— Gin… — la llamó Draco.

Giró su rostro hacia la izquierda y lo vio. Había confesado que le gustaba, que había cambiado gracias a ella, que nunca sintió algo así por ninguna otra chica y quería intentar una relación.

— Yo… — balbuceó pasando la mirada de uno a otro. Ambos la miraban detenidamente.

Neville irradiaba amor en su mirada y algo de temor a haberla perdido mientras Draco demostraba seguridad y cariño en sus ojos.

— Yo… — miró a Neville — yo… — miró a Draco — no puedo… — desvió la mirada — lo siento… — y salió corriendo dejándolos en el puente.

* * *

Hermione sentía su corazón latir frenéticamente en su pecho conforme se acercaba más a aquel árbol que fue testigo de miles de tardes bajo su sombra, y ahí, recargado en su tronco y lanzando piedritas al lago, se hallaba el dueño de su corazón. Harry.

Había querido mucho pasar ese día con Hermione, la extrañaba demasiado y la amaba tanto que dolía. Pero ella posiblemente había elegido pasar ese día con Justin y él no podía hacer nada, después de todo fue él quien terminó con su relación. Que tonto fue, pero ya era tarde porque el "hubiera" no existe.

— Harry…

 _Si, lo único que me faltaba era que también alucinara con su voz_ , pensó con ironía negando a voltear. Merlín, ahora hasta podía sentir en el aire su dulce aroma, incluso sentir sus pisadas como si realmente estuviera ahí, pero ella estaba con Justin y…

— Harry… — una tibia mano se colocó sobre su hombro y fue ahí consciente de que no alucinaba, ¡ella estaba ahí!

— ¿Hermione? — balbuceó aun sin dar crédito a sus sentidos.

— Hola — saludó nerviosa sentándose a su lado.

— Hola — balbuceó boquiabierto al verla detenidamente.

Su cabello lo traía suelto dejando a sus rizos caer como cascada a ambos lados de su rostro, tenía algo de maquillaje, y por Merlín que se moría de ganas de averiguar a que sabía su brillo labial, su cuerpo podía apreciarse perfectamente con esos pantalones ajustados y esa blusa escotada, cubriéndose sólo con un delgado suéter.

Y Harry se encontró imaginándose que otra ropa usaba aparte de la que veía.

— Yo… — empezaron a decir al mismo tiempo.

Sonrieron nerviosos.

— Se portó genial la Profesora al dejarnos ir ¿no? — empezó Harry, queriendo entablar conversación.

— Si, estuvo estupenda — concordó Hermione.

— Entonces… ¿saldrás con Finch-Fletchley? — preguntó fingiendo indiferencia, aunque no lo consiguió. La castaña sonrió.

— No. Él va a salir con sus amigos — contestó.

— Oh, — no pudo evitar sentirse contento — ¿y tienes algo planeado? — la miró.

— No, yo sólo quería… venía a hablar contigo — se sinceró y se mordió el labio con nervios.

— ¿Sobre? — insistió al ver que se quedaba callada.

— Sobre… sobre el día… ya sabes, — esquivó su mirada — el día que terminamos — finalizó.

— Ah… — se pasó una mano por el cabello — mira Hermione, yo…

— Quería pedirte si… — habló al mismo tiempo — perdón — susurró avergonzada callando para dejarlo hablar.

— Lamentó lo que dije ese día… — se disculpó el ojiverde — pero es que me frustré al saber que tenías inseguridades y que no podía hacer nada para que no las sintieras — se levantó alejándose dos pasos.

— No es sólo tu culpa… — contradijo la castaña levantándose también. El pelinegro le daba la espalda — fue de los dos.

— Quizás, pero… — la regresó a ver.

— Mira, Harry… el motivo por el cual te busque es que… — suspiró mirando hacia arriba y luego a él — quisiera disculparme por lo que te grite ese día… en ningún momento pretendí hacerte sentir mal, es sólo que tú estabas insistiendo tanto con lo de vivir juntos que creo me exaspere y termine diciendo cosas que…

— Sentías, pero callabas para no lastimarme — completó el ojiverde un poco dolido.

— Bueno, sí, pero… — trataba de justificarse.

— No te preocupes. Debí imaginar que tendrías dudas en algún momento, después de todo no es una decisión que se toma a la ligera y… tal vez nos precipitamos… — sonrió de medio lado bajando la mirada, avergonzado.

— Quizás, aunque te confieso que, si quería vivir contigo, — sonrió con tristeza — es sólo que, no sé… — se pasó una mano por el cabello — supongo que no pude con la presión… — Harry la miró — y yo quería…

 _Llegó el momento, es ahora o nunca_ , pensó la castaña con decisión.

— ¿Si? — la incitó a seguir.

— ¿Podrías darme otra oportunidad? — lo miró anhelante.

Harry se quedó sin habla, no sabía que contestar a aquello. Eran tantas cosas, pero a la vez sólo significaba una. Estaba la posibilidad de que sólo quedaran así, como novios. O también podían vivir juntos después de todo. Aunque estaba el hecho de que ella había pasado mucho tiempo con Finch-Fletchley, ¿qué tal si sentía algo por él y de eso se daba cuenta ahora que volvieran?, aunque había decidido ir a buscarlo a él y no al Hufflepuff, pero lo más importante…

¿Estaba dispuesto a estar nuevamente con ella?

— Yo… pues… ehh… necesito tiempo para pensarlo — balbuceó el ojiverde.

— Ohh… — se desilusionó — está bien, yo… esperare — asintió la castaña y sin saber que más decir o que hacer decidió irse haciendo un amago de sonrisa como despedida.

Sólo cuándo vio a Hermione marcharse, Harry fue capaz de darse patadas mentalmente y golpearse la frente con enojo.

" _Necesito tiempo para pensarlo_ ", su voz hizo eco en su cabeza y se escuchó aún más estúpido ahora que lo pensaba.

* * *

Ron caminaba presuroso a la Sala de los Menesteres, había recibido una nota de Luna durante el receso pidiéndole que se vieran ahí y se alegró al saber que podría pasar un momento con su novia.

Luna estaba recargada en la pared que era la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres, pasándose las manos por el cabello y el vestido en un intento de alisarlo, aunque la verdad era sólo un gesto de nervios, pues se veía perfecta con ése vestido hasta las rodillas y el cabello suelto, completamente liso.

Creyó que su corazón saltaría de su pecho al ver frente a ella unos conocidos ojos azules.

— Hola amor — saludó Ron dándole un delicado beso en los labios.

— Hola… — sonrió nerviosa. El pelirrojo le tomó la mano acercándola a él — emh… entremos — otra vez esa sonrisa nerviosa, aunque un extraño brillo cruzó por su mirada.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud o era que la rubia así lo sintió pues sentía sus manos transpirar mientras la luz bañaba el recinto. Entraron.

— ¡Luna! — respingó Ron con las mejillas sonrojadas, viendo a su alrededor.

— Yo… — sus mejillas se ruborizaron — sólo… quería hacer de este un San Valentín inolvidable — sonrió tímida acercándose a él y lo besó, el cerebro de Ron se apagó al instante mientras envolvía a la rubia entre sus brazos.

Mientras al fondo de la habitación, una cama en sábanas blancas con un corazón formado con pétalos en el centro y un camino hasta ésta eran iluminados por los rayos de la luna improvisada por los ojiazules.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó Ron al notar cierta duda en la rubia. Como toda respuesta, ésta volvió a besarlo, profundizando casi inmediatamente el beso.

— ¡Te amo Ronnie!, ¡y estoy segura de que esto es lo que quiero! — colocó una mano del pelirrojo en su cintura y otra la guio a la parte de atrás de su vestido, colocándola sobre el cierre de éste.

— ¡Jamás te haré daño! — susurró el pelirrojo con voz tierna mientras poco a poco bajaba el cierre y continuaba con un camino de besos por su cuello, guiándola a la cama.

Y Luna supo que decía la verdad, mientras se aferraba a la espalda ahora desnuda de Ron, y sentía caer su vestido, supo sin lugar a duda que no había mejor momento que este.

Los pies de la rubia chocaron contra la cama y se fue pegando a ésta, aun unidos en el tierno abrazo y besándose, quedando el ojiazul arriba de ella.

Sus labios se separaron sólo para que el pelirrojo empezara a recorrer su cuerpo con suaves caricias y tiernos besos, desde su frente hasta sus pies, mientras la rubia se limitaba a acariciarle la espalda, los brazos, y enredar sus dedos en su cabello suspirando de vez en cuando.

Sus ojos se buscaron cuándo sus pulmones clamaron oxigeno otra vez y descubrieron que estaban oscurecidos por el amor y pasión. Volviendo a descender, unieron sus labios en un beso que prometía caricias, y palabras cargadas de amor. Las manos temblorosas de Luna se dirigieron hacia el pantalón de Ron y pronto estuvieron en las mismas condiciones.

El ojiazul tomó entre su mano una de la rubia y la besó desde la palma hasta la punta de los dedos, siempre mirándola a los ojos. Podía perderse en esa laguna azul, y en esos labios enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto ser besados. Clamaba por eso.

Entrelazando sus dedos, Ron dirigió su otra mano a la espalda de la rubia y sin perder el contacto de su mirada, quitó la prenda que cubría los senos de la rubia. La rubia sintió sus mejillas arder mientras la mirada del pelirrojo bajaba más debajo de sus hombros al igual que sus labios empezaban a realizar el mismo recorrido y jamás soñó con sentir un sentimiento tan puro como el que le ofrecía su novio con cada beso.

— Ronald — su voz sonó ronca al llamarlo, pidiendo a gritos tenerlo más cerca.

Sus súplicas fueron escuchadas cuándo el pelirrojo se situó entre sus piernas y la abrazó sintiendo piel contra piel mientras se perdía en su cuello.

Los ojos de Luna permanecían cerrados, sólo dejando que el sentido del tacto, gusto y olfato actuara.

Con necesidad, pero casi con ansiedad, la rubia los hizo girar y empezó a acariciarlo y besarlo tal y como había hecho el pelirrojo ocasionando que un ronco gemido saliera de sus labios entreabiertos.

Su cuerpo era perfecto, blanco como la nieve, y salado cual si bebiera agua del mar de sus ojos.

— ¡Te amo! — susurró la ojiazul mientras nuevamente giraban.

Las últimas prendas salieron de su prisión con lentitud mientras se perdían en los ojos del otro.

— Luna si quieres que pare… — la voz grave de Ron rompió el silencio mientras dudaba.

— No… estoy segura — y mordiéndose el labio separó las piernas permitiéndole al pelirrojo colocarse entre éstas. Apoyando los codos a ambos lados de Luna, Ron suspiró con aplomo y la besó mientras lentamente fundían sus almas.

Una exclamación murió en sus labios mientras volvían el beso más intenso y se perdían en la montaña de sensaciones que agitaban sus corazones.

Eran uno, una mirada, un beso, una caricia. Todo era armonía mientras se entregaban por completo a sus sentimientos.

Cada momento vivido. Cada sonrisa. Cada aventura. Cada mirada. Cada beso. Era como si de pronto el mundo desapareciera y sus mentes y corazones les hiciera recordar todo lo vivido para concentrarse en un sólo sentimiento que estaba por explotar en sus corazones.

— ¡Te amo! — no supieron quien lo dijo, tal vez fue él, tal vez fue ella, pero cuándo el sentimiento explotó esa fue la única oración capaz de describir lo que sentían.

* * *

El sol ya se había ocultado, las estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el firmamento. Un ojiverde permanecía en los terrenos de Hogwarts viendo el reflejo de la luna sobre la superficie del lago, recordando. Una castaña estaba sentaba en el marco de la ventana de su cuarto, observando la luna en el cosmos, suspirando de vez en cuando al pensar en cierto chico. Un rubio miraba sin mirar el techo de su cama, su brazo descansando sobre su cabeza y una rodilla flexionada mientras pensaba en una pelirroja. Un pelinegro de mirada tierna estaba sentado en el filo de su cama sosteniendo una foto de una chica pelirroja y él mismo mientras se besaban y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

* * *

Mientras fuera de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw un par de enamorados tenían que darse el adiós por esa noche para esperar con ansias al mañana de un nuevo encuentro.

Ron aún se negaba a soltar a Luna, aunque ésta seguía caminando hacia la puerta casi con tristeza mientras sus manos seguían unidas y tenían que extender el brazo para no soltarse.

— ¡Te amo! — dijo como despedida la rubia, aunque no quisiera irse.

— ¡Te amo! — susurró Ron aun sin soltar sus manos, volvieron a sonreírse con ternura hasta que finalmente sus dedos se separaron.

— Dulces sueños, Ronnie — sonrió la rubia con un brillo soñador en los ojos.

— Siempre contigo — dijo en respuesta el pelirrojo viéndola embelesado. Luna soltó una tierna y nerviosa risa y entró a la Sala Común.

Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y suspirando con aplomo, el pelirrojo se marchó.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se cerró mientras un sonriente y cantarín Ron Weasley se dejaba caer en su cama y sonreía con gesto ido.

— Al menos a ti te fue bien — le llegó la voz de Neville, algo áspera.

— ¿Qué tienes? — se sentó mirándolo extrañado.

— Nada, — se limpió discretamente los ojos y se aclaró la garganta — supongo que el cambio de clima — se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Seguro? — lo miró detenidamente.

— Si — depositó la foto que anteriormente sostenía en su baúl y se volvió a ver al pelirrojo.

— ¿Y Harry? — preguntó éste mirando la cama de su amigo. Neville se encogió de hombros también mirándola.

— Con Hermione supongo — contestó.

— No esta con ella, — contradijo Dean que acababa de entrar — según Ernie, Harry ha estado en el lago por horas.

— ¿Qué? — se extrañó Ron.

— Como lo oyes — se dirigió al baño.

— Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo, ya es tarde y en una de esas al calamar gigante se le antoje un aperitivo antes de dormir — se estremeció.

* * *

Harry miraba sin mirar el lago, pero la verdad es que sólo repasaba lo que había acontecido esa tarde con Hermione. Ella había pedido una oportunidad. Incluso se había disculpado y él lo había echado a perder.

— Necesito tiempo para pensarlo… — se imitó con mofa — ¡eres un idiota Potter!… — se golpeó la frente — ella viene y tú le sales con "necesito tiempo para pensarlo" — volvió a decirlo con aquel tono.

Agarró un mechón de cabello de su cabeza y se lo estrujó con frustración.

— Si serás idiota, ¡estúpido, tonto, trol, alcornoque, retrasado!, ¡Ahh! — pateó una piedra.

— Vaya, cuanto amor te tienes amigo — se burló una voz mientras se acercaba.

— Cállate, ¡soy un idiota! — lo regresó a ver.

— Bueno, al menos lo aceptas, yo me di cuenta hace mucho pero esperaba que tú lo aceptaras porque no hay peor error que el no admitir tus desgracias… — Harry lo miró con hastío — además ya sabes lo que dicen, — continuó con gesto de intelectualidad — no puedes ayudar a alguien hasta que esa persona acepte lo que es… — si las miradas mataran definitivamente la señora Weasley ya tendría una boca menos que alimentar, y bueno, el mundo ya no viviría en la hambruna — así que, ¿en qué te ayudo amigo? — se frotó las manos, listo para la acción.

— Mira Weasley, — empezó a decir con el mismo tono que usaba antes Malfoy — métete en tus asuntos, a mi déjame en paz — le dio la espalda.

— Mmm… entraste en la tercera fase… — siguió el pelirrojo — ya pasaste por la negación de que eres idiota, — Harry rechinó los dientes — ya pasaste por aceptar que eres uno, y ahora estás en dejar o no dejar que te ayuden… — se tomó el mentón, en un gesto de sabiduría.

— ¡Ya basta Ron!, — exclamó enojado volteándose hacía él — ¡¿sabes porque soy un idiota?!… — interrogó con furia. El pelirrojo hizo un gesto de cómo si fuera a contar, pero el pelinegro siguió — ¡PORQUE HERMIONE ME PIDIÓ UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y EL MUY ESTÚPIDO DE MI SÓLO LE DIJO QUE NECESITABA TIEMPO! — gritó.

— ¿Qué?… — exhaló el pelirrojo sin palabras. Aunque eso no le duro mucho — eres un idiota, — dijo con vehemencia — le andas llorando por cada pasillo de Hogwarts, ¿y le dices que necesitas tiempo?, — dijo sin creérsela — ¿tiempo para qué?, — enarcó una ceja — ¿para que el escupido Finch-Fletchley te la gane o tiempo para que cobres tu pensión?, ¿eh?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, — se fastidió — yo sólo… ¡ashh!, ni siquiera sé porque dije eso. Me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?, ¿llorando y gritando de alegría porque regresamos luego de lo que me dijo?, porque déjame decirte que, aunque lo haya mencionado jamás dijo si ya había aclarado sus dudas. ¿Qué querías?, ¿qué lo olvidará?, ¡ella es una insegura y… y…! — trataba de excusarse.

— Y tú un idiota… — lo interrumpió el pelirrojo — ¡al diablo, Harry!, ¡ten los suficientes… — hizo un gesto vulgar — pantalones para asumir tu culpa también!, — se exasperó — ella es insegura y todo lo que quieras decir, pero tú no te quedas muy atrás. Eres un tonto, impulsivo, bipolar, y ciertamente no eres mejor que ella… — al fin alguien estaba diciendo toda la verdad — Hermione podrá tener un carácter de los mil demonios que acaba con tu paciencia en un milisegundo, pero tú tienes un estúpido carácter de Todo-Me-Pasa-A-Mi que siempre te pones como el pobre Harry Potter. En serio, si no fueras hombre te aseguró que el nombre de María Magdalena te caería como anillo al dedo — se cruzó de brazos como si lo que acabara de decir fuera la sentencia a un caso muy bien planeado.

Harry permaneció en silencio unos minutos. Reflexionando. Ron tenía razón, mucha razón. Por Merlín, ¿por qué tendría que actuar siempre así?, siempre queriendo jugar al maldito llanero solitario. ¿Acaso su vida siempre sería así?, ¿personas queriendo acercarse y él con una enorme barda con muros de contención, alambres de púas y conectado a la corriente eléctrica para activarse al menor roce?

— ¿No dices nada? — lo llamó Ron.

— Necesito…

 _A Hermione_ , le dijo su corazón.

— Necesito estar solo un minuto — le dio la espalda nuevamente.

Ron lo miró unos segundos negando con la cabeza, hasta que finalmente metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se marchó con gesto de derrota.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: HOGSMEADE, TIEMPO PARA PENSAR Y TOMAR DECISIONES**

Marzo, comienzo de la primavera, los árboles son verdes, el cielo es azul, los pájaros cantan… el amor está en el aire; aunque ahora habitaba más la confusión.

Era sábado, salida a Hogsmeade, sólo significaba una cosa, bueno, dos cosas. La primera: el bautizo de Teddy. La segunda: una oportunidad de Harry para acercarse a Hermione y quizás remediar las cosas.

La fiesta de Teddy la habían organizado en las Tres Escobas, madame Rosmerta había ofrecido todo el lugar a Remus cuando supo que querían celebrar ahí el bautizo, encantada accedió.

Así que las Tres Escobas podría decirse que ese sábado sería sólo de "derecho de admisión". Estaban invitados varios miembros del Ministerio, los Profesores de Hogwarts, miembros de la Orden, amigos y familiares.

En fin, en el castillo todos los chicos se alistaban para marcharse lo más pronto posible al pueblo. Después de todo hubo algunos que no pudieron ir en la primera salida por culpa de un castigo e iban a desquitar con creces.

* * *

— ¡ÚLTIMA LLAMADA A HOGSMEADE! — vociferó Filch mientras agitaba la lista dónde debían anotarse.

Presurosos corrieron hacia él arrancándole la lista y anotándose con garabatos mientras partían hacia el pueblo.

* * *

— ¡Vamos Ginny, ya quiero conocer en persona a mi ahijado! — la llamaba Hermione mientras zapateaba el suelo y miraba de brazos cruzados a su pelirroja amiga que se ataba los cordones de los zapatos a unos pasos más allá.

— Ya voy, ya voy… ni que cuándo llegaras ya tuviera 20 años — se quejó.

— Pues al paso que vas… — murmuró exhalando un sonidito de cansancio.

— Listo, — sonrió Ginny enderezándose — vamos a conocer a tu ahijado — más apenas había dado un paso cuándo alguien tomó su mano. Se giró y descubrió la gris mirada de Draco.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — pidió.

— Yo… — lo miró nerviosa y luego giró su mirada a Hermione, la cual los veía suspicaz — emh… es que…

— Entiendo — soltó su mano. Ginny se sintió mal.

— Espera… — lo detuvo al ver que se comenzaba a darse media vuelta — emh… ¿te gustaría ir a las Tres Escobas luego?, ahí estaremos todos y pues… vamos a celebrar el bautizo de Teddy… el hijo de Lupin y Tonks y pues… — decía atropelladamente.

— Oh… sí, claro. Nymphadora me había dicho algo — asintió.

— Entonces… — empezó a alejarse — te veo allá — le sonrió y se fue con Hermione.

Draco le hizo un gesto de despedida a la castaña y ésta le sonrió tenuemente mientras llegaba Ginny y se prendía a su brazo, llevándosela.

* * *

— ¿Por qué siento que hay algo que no me has dicho? — preguntó intencionalmente la castaña mientras entraban al pueblo.

— No es nada — quiso restarle importancia.

— Ginny, te conozco desde hace seis años, y créeme, me doy cuenta cuándo algo te pasa, así que escúpelo — la hizo detenerse mientras la miraba a los ojos.

— Draco y Neville me pidieron una oportunidad el día de San Valentín y… — Hermione se cubrió la boca con una mano, sorprendida.

— ¡Y le dijiste a Neville que si ¿verdad?!… — exclamó con alegría, abrazándola — ¿por qué no me dijiste? — agregó con un fingido tono de reproche, pero sonriendo.

— Es que… — bajó la mirada, alejándose un poco — yo no… — esquivó su mirada a toda costa.

— ¡¿No me digas que le dijiste si a Draco y a Neville lo mandaste al diablo?! — respingó con los ojos como plato.

— No… — se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja — no les conteste… — murmuró avergonzada — es que… — suspiró — es complicado.

— Explícame — pidió haciendo que la mirara. Ginny suspiró derrotada.

— Resulta que… — y mientras Ginny le contaba todo lo que había acontecido en el puente, tres chicos de Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw venían caminando en dirección al pueblo, a unos metros alejados de ellas.

* * *

— Te lo digo Neville, estoy completamente seguro que mi hermana te quiere a ti y va a mandar al diablo al desabrido ése — señaló Ron con gesto desdeñoso hacia el frente como si supiera que Draco estaba ahí.

— Si tú dices — murmuró con desgana mientras continuaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y cabizbajo.

— Al menos ella es la que te debe la respuesta, — murmuró Harry — no que yo deje que se me fuera de las manos — se lamentó pateando una piedra.

— Es que los dos son un par de tontos… — interrumpió Luna, la cual venía abrazada al pelirrojo y no había hablado en todo el camino. Los otros la miraron con reproche — miren, primero esta Harry, con su complejo de tonto impulsivo, que deja que las oportunidades se le vayan de las manos y ni las ve, aunque use lentes. Luego esta Neville, que es más inseguro que una chica al elegir que maquillaje usar y al final cambia de opinión para sólo escoger algo que ni al caso.

— ¡Eso no se cierto! — se indignaron los dos.

— Claro que si… — refutó la rubia con voz cantarina — si Harry no fuera un tonto impulsivo, desde hace mucho que ÉL se le hubiera declarado a Hermione y ahorita estaría feliz con ella. Pero ¿qué es lo que hace?, sólo quejarse. En serio que si fueras mujer pensaría que estás en tus días todo el tiempo… — lo miró con compasión. Ron rio. Neville se mordió los labios para no hacerlo. Y Harry le volteó la cara a la rubia, ofendido — lo que deberías de hacer en lugar de quejarte, celarla y todo lo demás, es hablar claro con ella, decirle lo que sientes, lo que quieres, y de paso hasta podrían tomar terapia de pareja porque francamente… — hizo una mueca.

— Eso no sería mala idea — opinó Ron con optimismo ganándose una sonrisa de su novia y un golpe de su amigo.

— Miren, — siguió Harry sin prestarle atención a la mirada asesina con la que lo miraba su mejor amigo — ya estoy lo suficientemente mal para que ahora se la pasen criticándome. Ya tuve suficiente de Ron aquel día; entendí perfectamente que soy un idiota y que debí haber actuado con inteligencia, ¡pero entiendan!, — se impacientó — ¡Hermione sacude todo mi mundo! — exclamó.

— Ay, ¡qué lindo! — suspiró Luna.

— ¡No Luna!, ¡no es lindo!, — refutó — ¡es frustrante!, porque antes me encantaba que lo hiciera, pero ahora no, ¿y sabes por qué?, ¡PORQUE ANTES ESTÁBAMOS JUNTOS Y AHORA NI SIQUIERA TENGO EL VALOR DE VERLA A LOS OJOS CUÁNDO YA QUIERO ESTRECHARLA EN MIS BRAZOS Y NO DEJARLA IR, AUNQUE YA LA HE PERDIDO! — gritó.

Todos se quedaron callados.

* * *

— ¿Escuchaste algo? — preguntó Hermione mirando a su espalda.

— ¿Cómo que si escuche algo?, ¡dime que hacer! — se indignó Ginny por la falta de atención de su amiga.

— Oh, sí, lo siento… emh… ¿qué? — la miró desconcertada, estaba casi segura de haber escuchado a Harry hacia unos segundos… aunque tal vez era su tormentoso corazón que sólo quería perturbarla.

— Vaya amiga que eres Hermione, — se cruzó de brazos emprendiendo la marcha otra vez — yo te cuento lo que me pasa y tú no eres capaz de decir más que "¿escuchaste algo?", ¡pues fíjate que sí!, — se volteó hacia ella deteniéndose bruscamente — ¡escuche mi maldita voz explicando que estoy enamorada de los dos y no sé con quién quedarme! — exclamó llamando la atención de los transeúntes.

— Al menos tienes de dónde escoger… — contestó con ironía Hermione acercándose dos pasos — yo le pedí a Harry una oportunidad y él me contestó algo referente a tiempo — hizo una mueca.

— ¡¿Qué?! — respingó atónita.

— Como lo oyes, — se mordió el labio un segundo — fui, me disculpe, hablamos, me le declare, y pidió tiempo — sonrió con tristeza.

— Yo… no sabía amiga, ¡lo siento! — la abrazó.

— Creo que el amor no fue hecho para nosotras ¿no? — sonrió con pena la castaña, soltándola.

— ¡Los quiero a ambos! — musitó la pelirroja.

— ¡Me pidió tiempo! — balbuceó la castaña.

— No sé qué decirte — sollozaron soltando una risilla floja mientras se secaban las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

* * *

— Tranquilo amigo, ya verás que la recuperaras — lo alentó Ron dándole un apretón en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

— ¡¿Y si no es así?! — preguntó con agonía, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

— ¡Así será!, — contestó Luna segura — conozco a Hermione, te ama demasiado como para dejar que tu carácter y sus inseguridades acaben con eso. Te perdonara — le sonrió tranquilizadora.

— Eso espero — sonrió con tristeza el ojiverde, bajando la mirada.

— Y siguiendo con Neville… — empezó la rubia mirando al otro chico.

— ¡Oh no!, ¡a mí no me dirás nada!, — levantó las manos a la altura de su pecho como queriéndolas usar de escudo — ¡mira como pusiste a Harry!, ¡yo estoy bien así, gracias! — empezó a caminar más rápido. Los chicos rieron.

— ¡ESPÉRATE AHÍ LONGBOTTOM! — gritó Luna corriendo tras de él, a su espalda se escuchaba la risa de su novio y su amigo.

— Luna, en serio, ¡piedad!… — la miró con súplica — no quiero deprimirme más.

— Lo siento, pero hay que ser parejos… — sonrió con malicia — en realidad a ti tengo menos cosas que decirte… — meditó. Neville suspiró aliviado — en primera pues estuvo bien que te disculparas con Ginny y le pidieras una oportunidad y todo eso, — el Gryffindor asintió — pero bueno, aquí no sé cuál será la respuesta de mi amiga… — confesó. El pelinegro pasó saliva — es que ha pasado tiempo desde que terminaron…

— Casi lo mismo que Harry y Hermione — interrumpió con algo de ansiedad Neville.

— Si, pero la diferencia es que Harry no le dio a entender a Hermione que ella quería a otro… — añadió — y bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, entre más te dicen una cosa más se te queda y pues… — hizo una mueca — Malfoy y Ginny han pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde entonces. La hace feliz, ríen, en fin… — se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja — existe la posibilidad de que en este tiempo Ginny haya descubierto que siente algo por él.

— ¿Crees que sea posible… — la miró Neville — qué ya no me ame? — agregó.

— Yo… — se mordió el labio — no lo sé Nev, — se sinceró — ella casi siempre evita hablar de ti… — Neville bajó la mirada — pero créeme, si ella no te amara, no hubiera dudado en su decisión y se habría negado inmediatamente — le sonrió.

— Quizás… — medio sonrió — pero que ni piense el Slytherin de pacotilla ése que me daré por vencido. ¡Si Ginny me ama, no dejare que la aparten de mi lado! — expuso con decisión.

* * *

Las campanillas repiquetearon cuándo abrieron la puerta e inmediatamente fueron recibidas por los abrazos descuartizadores, cortesía de Molly Weasley, sacándoles el aire.

— ¡Ginny!, ¡Hermione!… — exclamó la señora mientras les pellizcaba las mejillas con cariño.

— ¿Ginny?, ¿Hermione?, — preguntó una voz femenina entre la multitud — ¡permiso, permiso!, ¡que quiero ver a ésas dos y alguien las quiere conocer! — decía Tonks abriéndose camino.

— ¡Tonks! — exclamaron cuándo llegó hasta ellas.

— ¡Chicas!, ¡no saben cuánto me alegra verlas!… — las abrazó al mismo tiempo — ¡Remus, ven, llegaron Hermione y Ginny! — llamó a su espalda.

— ¡Profesor Lupin! — dijeron con cariño mientras veían a Remus salir a encontrarlas.

— ¡Hola muchachas! — sonrió, se veía mucho más joven y animoso desde la última vez que lo vieron.

— ¿Y dónde están los demás?, — preguntó Tonks viendo hacia la entrada — ¿vienen luego o qué? — las regresó a ver a ellas, éstas se encogieron de hombros.

— Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para verlos… — interrumpió Lupin — ¿quieren ver a Teddy? — las miró sonriente.

— ¡Si! — casi gritaron.

— Vengan.

* * *

— Que bueno que ya vamos a llegar, me muero de hambre — dijo Ron mientras caminaban hacia las Tres Escobas, faltaban escasas dos tiendas.

— Ya Ron, además acabas de desayunar — lo calló Harry.

— Tú lo has dicho, DESAYUNAR, — enfatizó — falta el almuerzo, la comida, la merienda, un aperitivo, la cena, una merienda, y otro aperitivo para ir a dormir — enumeró con los dedos el pelirrojo. Los otros lo vieron con los ojos como platos.

— ¡Señor Longbottom!, ¡señor Longbottom! — exclamaba presurosa una voz a su espalda.

— Uy, ¿qué hiciste Neville? — interrogó Ron mientras veían a la Profesora Sprout detenerse junto a ellos.

— Nada… — pasó saliva nerviosamente — ¿diga Profesora? — la miró.

— Quisiera hablar con usted un minuto, ya sabe que se acerca la graduación y tengo entendido que quiere estudiar Herbología ¿no?, ¿o qué?, ¿también quiere ser Auror como todos los demás? — preguntó con desdén.

— Yo…

— Nos vemos adentro Neville, adiós Profesora — se despidieron los otros, casi huyendo de ahí.

— Adiós — musitó el aludido.

— ¡Harry!, ¡Ron!, ¡Luna!… — exclamó la señora Weasley al verlos entrar — ya se habían tardado, sigan, sigan, Tonks y Lupin están arriba en la habitación con Teddy, Hermione y Ginny.

— Está bien — y se encaminaron hacia allá.

* * *

— ¡Esta precioso! — seguía exclamando en susurros Ginny mientras veía a Teddy dormir, todos rodeando la cuna dónde descansaba.

— Lo sé — contestó embelesada Nymphadora. Teddy lanzó un pequeño bostezó y los otros suspiraron con adoración.

— ¡HOL…!

— ¡Ssshhh! — silenciaron todos a Ron que había entrado gritando.

Se escuchó un pequeño puchero y Teddy abrió sus ojitos.

— ¡Ron! — reprendió Ginny mirando como Teddy bostezaba y hacia un nuevo puchero.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó confundido mientras se acercaban.

— ¡Lo despertaste, tarado! — le espetó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo mal.

— Descuida Ginny, además pronto va a ser su hora de comida — le sonrió Tonks mientras Lupin le acariciaba la manita al bebé.

— ¡Qué lindo!, — exclamó Luna observándolo — ¡yo quiero tener al menos cinco como éste! — declaró.

— ¡¿Qué?! — respingó Ron sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello. Hermione y Ginny rieron con disimulo.

— Descuida Ron, no ha dicho que tú vayas a ser el padre — se burló la pelirroja.

— Ah… — suspiró aliviado — ¡oye! — se indignó al entender el mensaje.

— ¿Qué?, — puso carita de inocencia — yo sólo digo la verdad — levantó el rostro con gesto infantil.

— Y ustedes no dicen nada; ¿Harry, Hermione?, — los llamó Lupin — han estado muy callados.

— Tal vez quieren estar a solas con su nuevo ahijado — opinó Nymphadora.

— Yo… — balbucearon y cruzaron miradas poniéndose nerviosos al instante.

— Si, les da pena, vamos, dejémoslos solos — opinó Luna sonriendo con malicia.

— Estaremos afuera — anunció Lupin mientras todos salían y cerraban la puerta.

* * *

Teddy hizo un puchero y los Gryffindor se pusieron aún más nerviosos. Nunca habían tenido a su cargo un bebé, ¿qué se supone que harían?, ¡por Merlín, eran hijos únicos!, nunca habían tenido que cuidar a un pequeño, mucho menos a un bebé, ¿cómo se supone que hacían las personas para calmarlos?

Harry miró a Hermione nerviosa y ésta le regresó una mirada igual y luego observaron al mismo tiempo a Teddy. El bebé soltó un pequeño sollozó.

— ¡Ay no!, ¡¿llamó a Tonks?! — empezó a decir Harry con pánico.

— No… no… ¡no sé!… emh… — se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja — ¿qué tal si lo cargamos? — sugirió insegura. Teddy había lanzado otro sollozó.

— Emh… si, buena idea… — pero nadie se movió — umh… ¡¿sabes cargar bebés?! — interrogó Harry con nerviosismo.

— Yo… ¡yo no!… — balbuceó perpleja. Teddy empezaba a impacientarse, los ojitos se le estaban aguando mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en una auténtica muestra del llanto que estaba listo para soltar en cualquier minuto.

— ¡Hermione!… — la apremió con urgencia acercándose más a la cuna y viendo al bebé.

— ¡Ay dios, ay dios! — murmuraba Hermione mientras nerviosamente tomaba al bebé en brazos. Se sorprendió de lo pequeño que era y con la facilidad que se amoldó a éstos, colocando uno atravesado por su espalda y otro deteniendo su pequeña cabecita, suspiró aliviada al ver que Teddy se calmó.

— Estuviste perfecta — susurró Harry mientras veía como Hermione mecía suavemente al bebé.

— Gracias… — susurró viendo embelesada al pequeño — ¿quieres cargarlo?, no es tan difícil — lo miró.

— Yo… es que… ¡¿qué tal si se me cae?! — preguntó con pánico, las manos empezaron a transpirarle mientras su corazón latía frenético.

— Descuida, no pasara, aquí estaré… — le sonrió tranquilizadora — anda.

Harry se acercó inseguro y metió una mano bajo la cabecita de Teddy, después acercó su mano derecha a la espalda del bebé, pasando bajo la de Hermione, sin querer tocó uno de sus senos ocasionando el sonrojo de ambos.

— Lo siento… — murmuró evitando verla. Hermione asintió en respuesta y finalmente el bebé estuvo en los brazos del ojiverde — ¿así está bien? — preguntó inseguro, mirándola, sus mejillas seguían algo sonrojadas.

— Perfecto — le brindó una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron completamente solos, y más desde que se veían a los ojos o intercambiaban palabras, y el tener entre sus brazos un bebé les creo una especie de déjà vú. Casi podían verse en unos años, con una familia. Hermione fue la primera en desviar la mirada al pensar en aquello.

 _Tal vez era sólo una utopía lo que idealizaba_ , pensó con desánimo mientras veía a Teddy.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales ninguno habló, se limitaban a ver a Teddy, él era el primogénito de Lupin y Tonks, y si los merodeadores estuvieran vivos, sería el segundo de la siguiente generación.

Su parecido era tanto a sus padres, pues vieron con sorpresa como su cabello cambio a un tono más oscuro mientras lo mecían en brazos.

Harry lo acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y Hermione lo miró.

— ¿Ya te cansaste?, si quieres… — ofreció sus brazos.

— Gracias… — le entregó al bebé. Hermione lo tomó con mucha más facilidad — es cansado al transcurrir el tiempo — comentó el ojiverde.

La castaña estaba perdida en el bebé, veía sus ojitos mirándola fijamente, su nariz tan pequeña al igual que todo él, sus mejillas con un ligero tono rosado, su cabello marrón, sus ojos de color aun indefinido entreabiertos. Suspiró embelesada.

Sería tan dichosa cuándo fuera madre.

— ¡Es hermoso!, ¿no Harry? — comentó Hermione con dulzura mientras acariciaba el rostro de Teddy con su mejilla.

Harry quedó embelesado al ver a la castaña con el bebé en brazos y se la imaginó sosteniendo en lugar de a aquel pequeño de cabello marrón a uno de cabello castaño-azabache y suspiró.

— Si, ¡hermoso! — los ojos le brillaron y se perdieron en aquella escena.

— Eres tan lindo bebé, y estoy muy orgullosa de ser la madrina de éste angelito — le decía la castaña con dulzura, como toda respuesta Teddy se meneó un poco en sus brazos y trató de buscar algo con la boca. Hermione rio.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Harry acercándose más a ella.

— Nada, es sólo que tiene hambre — sonrió mientras seguía viendo al pequeño, el cual abría y cerraba la boca buscando en diferentes direcciones.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — se acercó más hasta que pudo ver a Teddy sobre el hombro de Hermione. La castaña se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Harry en su cuello.

— Por… — empezó a explicar mientras levantaba la mirada hasta toparse con la de Harry.

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, estaban demasiado cerca, sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Harry empezó a bajar lentamente la mirada hasta toparse con los labios entreabiertos de Hermione y sintió una fuerte necesidad de probarlos. La castaña sentía como el pelinegro se debatía consigo mismo en besarla o no. Ella por supuesto que lo deseaba, deseaba con ansias que la besara. Inconscientemente, o no tan inconscientemente, se humedeció los labios con la lengua y él no pudo más. Acortó la distancia y la besó.

Sentía los labios humedecidos de Hermione bajo los suyos y no pudo aguantar más, la necesitaba, la extrañaba, la amaba. Entreabrió sus labios y la castaña hizo lo mismo mientras la traviesa lengua de Harry se introducía en su boca y ella deseosa le correspondía con la misma caricia.

Harry la tomó de la cintura y la nuca temiendo que pudieran apartarla de su lado, pero Hermione no pudo mover sus brazos pues tenía a Teddy, pero claramente no pensaba en ir a ningún lado.

Sus labios parecían adheridos al igual que sus lenguas, empezaron pronto con la respiración entrecortada pero no querían separarse, hasta que el sonido de Teddy llorando los despertó de su ensoñación. Hermione rápidamente dejó de besarlo y miró al niño preocupada. Harry soltó a la castaña y ambos observaron al pequeño, al parecer éste se había cansado de pedir alimento y no recibirlo.

Antes de que pudieran decir media palabra, Lupin y Tonks entraron a tropel y recibieron inmediatamente al bebé de los brazos de Hermione.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? — lo arrullaba Tonks.

— Creo que tiene hambre — dijo Hermione con la voz un tanto entrecortada por la falta de aire.

Remus los miró suspicazmente, especialmente a Harry pues se encontraba con las mejillas de un tono rosado.

* * *

Dos chicos llegaron casi sincronizados a las Tres Escobas y apenas se percataron de la presencia del otro se lanzaron miradas feroces.

Unos ojos grises miraban con desconfianza a un enojado Neville.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — gruñó el Gryffindor.

— ¿No es obvio?, Gin me invito al bautizo, además Nymphadora es mi prima — espetó con vehemencia.

— Tú no vienes a ver a nadie, estúpida serpiente — lo miró con peligrosidad.

— Vieras que sí, — avanzó a la puerta — ahora si me disculpas, no quiero hacer esperar a Gin — sonrió con suficiencia y entró.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hace el estúpido ése aquí?! — exclamó con furia Ron, olvidando momentáneamente engullir todos los trozos de tarta que podía.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó confundida Luna. Su novio señaló a la entrada.

Neville Longbottom y Draco Malfoy se lanzaban dagas por la mirada mientras entraban a las Tres Escobas, la mirada de Luna, Ron y Ginny sobre ellos.

— ¡Le voy a enseñar la salida ahora mismo!, — se levantó con decisión el pelirrojo — no queremos que este perdido ¿verdad? — se mofó.

— Ron, déjalo en paz, ¡yo lo invite! — lo jaloneo Ginny haciendo que se sentara de nuevo.

— ¡¿Qué?, ¿por qué?! — reclamó.

— Porque es mi amigo y…

— ¡Ay por favor Ginny!, ¡todos sabemos que ese idiota quiere algo más que una amistad! — apuntó hacia la puerta, mirando fijamente a su hermana.

— No importa. Además, tú no puedes correr a alguien porque la fiesta es de Tonks, ¡y él es su primo! — espetó empezando a sulfurarse.

— Pues primo o no, ¡yo lo corro! — y se encaminó hacia él.

— ¡Te lo advierto Malfoy, no voy a dejar que te le acerques a Ginny! — amenazó Neville.

— ¿Tú y quien más Longbottom? — espetó con burla.

— ¡Yo! — contestó una voz a su espalda.

— Vaya, ya se me hacía raro que actuaras sin tu ex cuñadito — se burló mirando de uno a otro.

— ¡Te exijo que te vayas hurón!, ¡se reserva el derecho de admisión! — expresó con suficiencia.

— Y yo lo invite querido hermanito — dijo Ginny situándose a un lado de Draco.

— Pues yo lo desinvito — espetó con ironía.

— ¡Ron, ya basta!, ¡te estás comportando como un idiota! — dijo entre dientes la pelirroja, mirándolo con fastidio y tomando del brazo a Draco, alejándolo de él.

— No, ¡tú basta!, ¡no voy a permitir que seas amiga de éste idiota!, ¡tú estás mejor con Neville! — señaló al Gryffindor. Ginny lo ignoró.

— ¡Pues ¿sabes qué?, tú no eres nadie para decirme con quien salir y con quien no!

— ¿De qué hablas? — la miró desconcertado. Neville temió lo peor.

— Draco… — miró al rubio — ya tengo una respuesta, — el corazón de todos latía con rapidez — aceptó ser tu novia — y un corazón se detuvo.

— Yo… Gin… ¡wow!, ¡gracias! — la besó.

— ¿Qué?, pero… pero… Ginny… tú… él… no… — balbuceaba Ron mientras veía atónito como el rubio abrazaba a la pelirroja de la cintura y le daba un último beso.

— Ginny, ¿podríamos hablar a solas? — pidió Neville con voz neutral.

— ¡Neville!… — apenas se daba cuenta que había presenciado eso — yo… — evitó su mirada — claro.

Draco la dejó ir mientras Ginny y Neville salían de las Tres Escobas y Ron regresaba a la mesa que ocupaba anteriormente con su hermana y su cuñada, dónde ahora también estaban Harry y Hermione.

* * *

— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

— Malfoy y Ginny son novios — musitó, su rostro adquiriendo un tono verdoso.

— ¡¿Qué?! — respingaron los tres.

— ¿Y Neville? — preguntó el ojiverde buscándolo con la mirada.

— Vio todo… y se fue con Ginny… están afuera — Ron parecía en otro planeta.

— Pobre Neville — susurraron Luna y Hermione mirándose abatidas.

— Aja — murmuró el pelirrojo.

* * *

Caminaban por el pueblo en completo silencio. Con cada paso que daba, Neville sentía que iba regando un pedazo de su corazón, la había perdido, ella había elegido a Malfoy, incluso lo había besado frente a sus ojos y no le importó.

No le importó el dolor que le causaba. Sólo debía ser por una cosa: ya no lo amaba.

— Nev — lo llamó insegura Ginny, su voz sonaba algo ronca. Se habían detenido fuera del Té de Madame Pudipie.

— Está bien Ginny, creo que así es mejor… — empezó a decir dándose vuelta para quedar frente a frente, sin embargo, miraba a la nada — sólo quiero que seas feliz, y si lo eres con él, lo acepto.

— Yo… — su voz se quebró.

— Pero te suplicó que no me pidas ser amigos, — se mordió los labios tratando de suprimir un sollozo, se estaba desmoronando. Inhaló aire profundamente — es algo que no podría aceptar sabiendo la manera en que te amo… — la miró por un segundo y esto fue suficiente para que de su corazón se quebrara por completo. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, la limpió con rapidez — acepto que estés con Malfoy. Con tal de que seas feliz… — su voz se empezó a quebrar, se pasó una mano por el cabello quizás tratando de llevarse la desesperación que sentía por perderla. Ginny había bajado la mirada, por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas silenciosas — yo sólo… — suspiró, había perdido la capacidad de hablar — quiero que seas feliz — avanzó y depositó un casto beso en su frente, las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro al igual que el de Ginny.

Y se marchó.

"Lo hecho, hecho estaba", era un viejo dicho que hasta ahora cobraba un terrible significado para Ginny mientras veía a Neville perderse entre la multitud.

Había aceptado ser la novia de Draco. Pero lo había perdido a él. Al que había sido su primer amor.

¡Por Merlín, ¿qué había hecho?!… ¡lo había perdido!… ¡no quería ni ser su amigo!… ¡jamás lo tendría de vuelta!

Los sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas recorrían libremente su rostro.

— Neville… — lo llamó en susurro, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Se había perdido de vista.

Lo había sacado de su vida.

* * *

— ¡¿Dónde rayos has estado?!… — inquirió Ron cuándo llego su hermana, sus amigos habían estado afuera de las Tres Escobas esperándola — ¡¿estás bien?! — agregó con preocupación viéndola con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Como toda respuesta Ginny negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la puerta se abrió y salió Draco.

— ¡Gin!, — la abrazó — ¡¿qué paso?, ¿te encuentras bien?!… — la tomó por los hombros viéndola detenidamente. La pelirroja asintió — ¿segura? — la miró con desconfianza.

— Estoy bien — su voz sonó áspera, se aclaró la garganta.

— Bien… entonces… emh… Nymphadora dijo que ya están por iniciar — la seguía mirando inseguro.

* * *

La ceremonia del bautizo de Teddy fue totalmente emotiva. Los centelleos de las cámaras se apreciaban a cada instante grabando cada mágico momento. Remus y Nymphadora sonreían con orgullo y amor a su hijo. Harry y Hermione se sonreían entre ellos y luego a Teddy. Luna y Ron se abrazaban mientras veían con adoración como bautizaban al bebé. Draco miraba inexpresivo el evento pues su atención estaba enfocada en Ginny, la cual parecía en otro planeta y sólo respondía a comentarios con sonrisas vacías.

Al final todos brindaron. Ginny bebió con ansiedad el whiskey de fuego, casi queriendo quemar su garganta tan profundamente para olvidar el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

— Ginny, ¿estás segura que estás bien? — preguntó nuevamente Draco al ver como la pelirroja tomaba otra copa de uno de los camareros.

— Estoy bien — su respuesta fue mecánica y se bebió todo el contenido sin importarle que tomaba.

Draco hizo una mueca de derrota.

* * *

Harry y Hermione se habían apartado un poco de la multitud, sus miradas transmitían tanto.

— Hermione, quisiera que habláramos sobre lo que pasó aquel día en el lago… — empezó Harry acercándose más a ella.

— Dime — su corazón latía desbocado mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y en los del pelinegro.

— Yo…

— Harry, — una voz tímida lo llamó, éste se giró y se encontró con una chica de cuarto curso que le sonreía nerviosa — me pidieron que te diera esto — le entregó un sobre rosa con blanco.

— ¿Quién te lo pidió? — la miró desconcertado. Hermione arrugó el entrecejo mirando la carta, luego a Harry y posteriormente fulminando a la niña con la mirada.

— Me dijo que no dijera — se encogió de hombros y se fue.

— ¿Quién era ésa? — preguntó Ron llegando junto con Luna, la cual los miraba suspicazmente.

— No sé — balbuceó el ojiverde viendo el sobre. Hermione se había cruzado de brazos mirándolo expectante.

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó curioso el pelirrojo señalando el sobre.

— Me lo dio aquella chica.

— ¿Y?, ¡ábrelo! — le urgió.

Harry rasgó el sobre y sacó un pedazo de pergamino mientras todos leían.

" _Querido Harry:_

 _Desde hace tiempo que he buscado la manera de acercarme a ti, pero no he tenido el suficiente valor pese a la casa a la que pertenezco. Sé que has pasado por muchas cosas. La muerte de tus padres. Voldemort. Y muchas más. Pero permíteme borrar toda herida de tu corazón._

 _Una amistad no te la ofrezco porque aspiro a ser algo más que una amiga para ti. Déjame entrar en tu corazón y sanarlo._

 _Todas las noches sueño con estar entre tus brazos, recibir tus besos, tus caricias, pero despierto y nuevamente tengo que observarte desde la distancia._

 _Seguramente mi carta te desconcertara, pero pronto recibirán noticias mías._

 _Mi identidad no la revelare aun, pero estoy más cerca de los que crees._

 _Besos._

 _Tu enamorada secreta_."

Ron estalló en carcajadas. Luna se mordió los labios para no reírse. Hermione soltó un bufido desdeñoso. Y Harry miraba atónito el sobre.

— Vaya amigo, se ve que la traes muerta — se burló Ron.

— Pero, ¿quién será? — se preguntó. Hermione soltó otro bufido, celosa.

— ¡Pues tal vez deberías preguntarle a la niñita que te trajo el sobre!, ¡seguramente si la invitas a salir gustosa te da ésa información y MUCHO MÁS! — le espetó con enojo y se marchó.

— ¿Qué…? — la miró desconcertado.

— Oh, oh… — murmuró Ron borrando la sonrisa.

— ¿Creen que se enojó? — preguntó Harry.

— No, ¿cómo crees? — contestó Luna con sarcasmo y se marchó de ahí siguiendo a la castaña. Cuándo pasó por dónde estaba Ginny y Draco tomó a ésta del brazo y alcanzando a la castaña la tomó del otro y las llevó a la habitación de arriba, encerrándose.

* * *

Apenas Luna cerró la puerta, Hermione se dejó caer en una silla y Ginny se tambaleó dejándose caer en la cama mientras sentía como todo daba vueltas.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?! — inquirió con enojo.

No hubo respuesta.

— Primero tú, Ginny, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre decirle que, si a Draco y marcharte con Neville a no sé dónde, luego regresar y empezar a tomar como si no hubieras bebido agua en días?! — le espetó a la pelirroja.

— Baja la voz — pidió sujetándose la cabeza, sentía que estallaba.

— ¡No lo haré!, — levantó más el volumen de voz — ¡SE ESTÁN COMPORTANDO COMO DOS NIÑAS!, ¡tú emborrachándote!, — le espetó a la pelirroja — ¡y tú armando escenitas de celos cuándo apenas hace unos minutos estabas a punto de volver con Harry! — le dijo a la castaña.

— ¡Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si una supuesta admiradora le mandara cartas a Ron! — rebatió la castaña, cruzándose de brazos.

— Si Hermione, pero el punto es que no puedes comportarte como una niña caprichosa. Debes demostrarle que no dudas de él, y no armar una escena de celos por un trozo de pergamino — objetó con sorna.

Hermione le volteó la cara y la rubia rodó los ojos.

— Niña caprichosa… — rio Ginny sin humor, producto del alcohol. Sus amigas la miraron con pena — ¡Neville! — empezó a sollozar abrazando la almohada, olvidando reír tontamente.

Sus amigas se acercaron y ella se refugió en sus brazos, llorando.

— ¡Lo perdí!… — decía entre sollozos, su rostro bañado en lágrimas — ¡dijo que no quería… dijo que no quería ni ser mi amigo!… — hipó.

— Tranquila — le acariciaba el cabello Hermione, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

— Yo… ¡lo perdí!… lo… — su voz empezaba a perder fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y sus sollozos eran más débiles — lo… — estaba por quedarse dormida por el llanto y el alcohol — lo amo… — una última lágrima brotó de sus ojos y se quedó dormida.

— No actúes impulsivamente Hermione — reprendió Luna con suavidad mientras acomodaban a Ginny mejor y la arropaban.

Hermione negó.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: REPERCUSIONES**

Pero Hermione mintió al decir que no actuaría impulsivamente. Porque ya había pasado una semana desde el bautizo de Teddy y en ese tiempo a Harry le llegaron cartas diariamente, pero esta vez las llevaba una lechuza.

Por Merlín, deseaba saber quién era la tipa que le mandaba esas cartas y ahora sí que la pondría en su lugar.

El ojiverde la había buscado varias veces, pero cuándo todos pensaron que habría reconciliación, Hermione lo evadía al recordar las cartas y al empalagoso club de fans que ahora hasta besaban y abrazaban al pelinegro y éste no hacía nada.

Era muy cierto que Hermione tenía paciencia, y por Merlín que la tenía, pues Ron Weasley había hecho que la desarrollara demasiado. Pero cuándo se trataba de Harry, oh no, se evaporaba en un santiamén.

Por otro lado, Ginny ya llevaba con Draco una semana de novios, se sentía bien a su lado, pero por alguna razón sentía que le faltaba algo, quería al Slytherin, estaba segura, pero sin embargo no podía llenar ese vacío de su corazón. Y para colmo es que Neville había cumplido su palabra, cada vez que se lo topaba o algo por el estilo, éste la evitaba o le hablaba como si fuera una Profesora, sólo faltaba decirle "si señorita" y la pelirroja rehusaría hablarle otra vez.

Pero, aunque el comportamiento de Neville hacia ella era así, formal, incluso frío, esto no evitaba que Ginny lo extrañara cada vez más.

En fin, tenían que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos… ¿o no?

* * *

— ¡Es todo!, ¡si vuelve a hablarme de esa forma le voy a meter la varita por el trasero! — exclamó Ginny con exasperación mientras aventaba su mochila sobre un sillón y se desplomaba en otro.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó Hermione quien escribía un ensayo para McGonagall.

— Es que me lo encontré en…

Flash Back

Ginny venía saliendo del Gran Comedor, había tenido una hora libre y decidió ir a comer algo, cuándo se topó de frente con nada más y nada menos que su ex novio, Neville.

— Hola Nev — lo saludó sonriendo algo nerviosa.

— Hola — ni siquiera la miró, pero si se detuvo.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — Ginny trataba de entablar una conversación, pero el pelinegro parecía muy interesado en ver hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

— Bien.

— Oh… ¿y qué has hecho? — buscó su mirada, pero éste la desvió.

— Nada.

Ginny suspiró con exasperación, comenzaba a enojarse, una cosa era que ya no andarán y él dijera que no podían ser amigos, ¡¿pero eso implicaba que se comportara como un reverendo tarado?!

— ¡¿Podrías mirarme?! — exclamó exasperada, tomándolo de la túnica.

— Te busca tu novio — le señaló a su espalda y sin darle tiempo a la pelirroja de hacer algo, se fue.

Fin Flash Back

— ¿Y qué dijo Draco? — preguntó con curiosidad Hermione.

— Nada, — respondió con desdén — pero el punto aquí no es Draco, ¡es el idiota de Neville!, — exclamó pasándose una mano por el cabello — ¡Merlín, me está volviendo loca! — bufó.

— Tal vez si hablaras con él… — empezó a proponer la castaña, algo insegura.

— Hermione, ¡ni siquiera me mira!, ¡¿y crees que va a querer hablarme?, por supuesto que no! — replicó.

— No lo sé… tal vez… — pero se quedó callada al ver entrar a cierto Gryffindor a la Sala Común, rápidamente sumergió la cabeza en su pergamino.

— Hola Ginny, — saludó Harry apenas viéndola y dirigiendo toda su atención a la castaña al instante — Hermione ¿podríamos hablar? — la miró con anhelo.

— Estoy ocupada — se limitó a decir.

— Por favor… — suplicó.

— Después Harry, aun no termino éste ensayo y es para mañana — no lo miró.

— Bien — replicó con fastidio y subió pisando fuerte hasta su habitación. Luego de unos segundos se escuchó un portazo.

— En definitiva, Harry y tú están igual que Neville y yo, sólo que al revés — comentó Ginny mirando aun las escaleras.

— Es diferente — objetó, había levantado la vista.

— ¿Ah sí?, — la miró con ironía — ¿y por qué?

— Porque Neville sabe que tú andas con Draco y eso le duele. En cambio, Harry y yo no andamos con nadie, pero…

— Se celan con todo el mundo, si, ya veo la diferencia — completó Ginny con sorna.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

* * *

Harry permanecía acostado en su cama, pensando, o más bien deseando aplicarle un _Petrificus Totalus_ a Hermione para así poder hablar con ella.

Había intentado acercarse a ella, pero ésta lo evadía con cada estúpida excusa que ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

¿Qué no entendía que a él no le importaba su supuesta admiradora?

¿No veía que se fastidiaba cada vez que una chica de su club de fans trataba de abrazarlo o besarlo?

Por dios, ¡debían ser ciegos para no mirar eso!

Pero al parecer la castaña lo estaba porque siempre pensaba mal de él. O tal vez era el hecho de que siempre llegaba justo en el momento menos apropiado y huía rápidamente antes de ver todo…

Flash Back

— Vamos Harry, sólo será un ratito ¿sí? — seguía diciendo una chica de sexto curso de Hufflepuff, la cual halaba seductoramente la corbata del ojiverde hacia ella.

— ¡Que no Morgan!, tengo cosas que hacer — se jaloneada, pero ella no lo soltaba.

— Anda, un ratito — lo haló nuevamente. Harry tropezó al pisar la esquina de su túnica ocasionando que quedara completamente pegado a la chica. Justo cuándo Hermione doblaba el pasillo viendo la escena. El pelinegro se separó rápidamente, sus mejillas tornándose rojas mientras la castaña lo veía a él con reproche y luego con ira a la chica.

— ¡Hermione, espera!, ¡no es lo que crees! — decía atropelladamente, preso de la ansiedad.

— No necesitas explicar nada, — dijo fríamente — lo vi a la perfección — y dándose media vuelta se marchó.

— ¡No!, ¡Hermione!, ¡HERMIONE ESPERA! — la llamó, pero ella no miró atrás y apresuró el paso.

Fin Flash Back

Él sólo quería una oportunidad. Una sola era lo que pedía. Pero al parecer pedía mucho.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, un pelirrojo y una rubia caminaba tomados de la mano, charlando.

— Y Hermione dice que no le dirigirá la palabra hasta que él deje de comportarse como un completo idiota — contaba Luna.

— ¿Qué?, pero si él no hace nada, ¡es Hermione la que se está comportando como una niña berrinchuda! — refutó Ron defendiendo a su mejor amigo.

— Pues Harry no se queda atrás — comentó la rubia.

— Es que tampoco se va a dejar — respondió el pelirrojo.

— Al parecer ninguno dará su brazo a torcer ¿no? — miró a su novio.

— Sólo el tiempo lo dirá… — suspiró Ron.

— Y… ¿tú sabes quién es la supuesta admiradora? — quiso parecer indiferente pero la verdad es que Hermione le había pedido que averiguara quien era para tener mucho cuidado de ella.

— No, — miró hacia el frente — nadie sabe. Al principio Harry quería saber, pero no sé, sólo tiene cabeza para pensar en Hermione y no en ésa chica — se encogió de hombros.

— Ah.

— Aunque no tarda en descubrirse la chica, — miró a Luna — según la última carta que recibió Harry, ahí decía que había llegado el momento de desenmascararse, sólo esperaba el momento preciso — hizo una mueca.

— ¿Y no sabes cuándo será ese día? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— No, no decía nada — soltó su mano y la abrazó de la cintura.

* * *

Eran las 12 de la noche. Todos se habían ido a dormir porque estaban muy cansados de tantas tareas y clases, pero en una habitación una chica escribía presurosa en un pergamino, la única luz existente era la de una vela sobre su mesita de noche. Llevaba ya como 15 minutos en esa labor, a veces mordía la pluma mientras meditaba, en otras arrugaba el entrecejo, pensando en cuáles serían las siguientes líneas que escribiría.

Al fin, cerca de la 1 de la mañana, dobló el pergamino, lo metió en un sobre y lo puso bajo su almohada para enviarlo a primera hora.

— Mañana será el día — susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Todo el comedor estaba lleno de conversaciones amenas, se escuchaba el tintinear de los cubiertos mientras cientos de estudiantes desayunaban para empezar otro día de clases; y en la mesa de Gryffindor, un chico de ojos color verde esmeralda y una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, degustaba su cereal cuándo una lechuza dejó frente a él la muy puntual carta de su admiradora.

Dejando de comer, tomó la carta y rasgó el sobre mientras la lechuza partía de nuevo.

" _Querido Harry:_

 _Ha llegado el momento de conocernos. Al fin he encontrado el valor para verte de frente. Ven al lago a mediodía, estaré esperando._

 _No faltes._

 _Tu enamorada secreta_."

— ¿Carta de tu "enamorada secreta"? — preguntó Ron con tono meloso mientras se sentaba frente a él.

— Si… — Ron se sirvió jugo y rápidamente empezó a beber — dice que llegó el momento de conocernos, — el pelirrojo escupió su bebida bañando a Harry — ¡RON! — gritó asqueado levantándose como resorte, algunos voltearon desconcertados.

— Lo siento, — se limpió la boca y lo apuntó con la varita — _Fregotego_ — quedó limpió al instante. El pelinegro volvió a sentarse, pero lo miró fulminante.

— Además no sé si iré, — siguió Harry — mira como están las cosas con Hermione, ahora imagínate cuándo sepa que ya sé quién es la chica que me manda esto — levantó la carta.

— Hombre, tampoco tiene porque enterarse — refutó Ron.

— Ron, — lo miró exasperado — por si no te has dado cuenta, esto es Hogwarts, ¡aquí todos se enteran de TODO! — enfatizó descansando los brazos sobre la mesa.

— Bueno… eso si — aceptó.

— No quiero que las cosas empeoren… — miró hacia dónde estaba sentada Hermione sumergida leyendo El Profeta matutino. Suspiró regresando la vista a Ron.

— Pero si ella no te hace caso, entonces creo que un poco de ayuda serviría ¿no? — sonrió con malicia.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — lo miró desconcertado.

— Celos mi querido amigo, celos y una pizca de indiferencia. Esas dos, son un arma mortal — sonrió. Harry negó.

— Nunca le haría algo así Ron — objetó tranquilamente. El pelirrojo le dio una gran mordida a un pedazo de tarta de manzana y tragó rápidamente.

— Pues deberías pensarlo, porque Hermione estará así por mucho tiempo más hasta que la acorrales y arregles las cosas o hasta que finjas que no te interesa su actitud y ella venga a ti buscándote. Tú decide — se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Harry miró hacia el lugar dónde estaba sentada la castaña, vio cuándo Ginny se sentó al lado de ella, le susurró algo y luego le indicó hacia dónde estaba él con un gesto de la cabeza. Hermione miró en su dirección, pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada y le dijo algo a la pelirroja volviendo a sumergirse en el periódico. Ginny negó con la cabeza con gesto cansado y volteando hacia dónde estaba el ojiverde le sonrió tristemente.

El pelinegro siguió mirándola unos instantes más hasta que finalmente, cuándo ella ya no volvió a mirarlo, bajó la mirada hasta su mano, la cual sostenía aun la carta. Suspiró con gesto decidido pero abatido.

* * *

Una pelirroja iba subiendo con desgana las escaleras encaminándose a su primera clase cuándo una mano situándose en su cintura la hicieron pegar un brinco y soltar una blasfemia mientras se giraba molesta hacia quien la tomó por sorpresa.

— Lo siento… — se disculpó Draco mirándola con gracia — no sabía que tuvieras esas palabras en tu pequeña boquita corazón — la miró con burla.

— Tonto, me asustaste — lo empujó juguetonamente.

— Perdona, es sólo que venía por mi beso de buenos días… — se acercó más hasta que la apoyó en la pared y la besó — buenos días — musitó al romper el beso. Ginny rio nerviosa. Volvieron a besarse.

— Me tengo que ir — murmuró Ginny rompiendo el beso.

— Quédate otro momento… — pidió con cara de niño regañado, le dio un dulce beso. La Gryffindor lo apartó con pena — está bien, — aceptó derrotado, soltándola — ¿nos veremos para el almuerzo? — preguntó mientras bajaba dos escalones.

— Claro — sonrió Ginny.

— De acuerdo, — sonrió Draco — nos vemos — regresó sus pasos para darle un beso en la mejilla y bajó corriendo para dirigirse a la mazmorra.

* * *

Clase de Pociones de séptimo curso, el Profesor Slughorn platicaba animadamente sobre las cualidades que tenían que tener las personas para crear una buena poción mientras la clase se limitaba a hacer mezclas de varios ingredientes en el caldero, cada quien en su mundo.

Harry hacia pareja con Ron. Draco con Blaise. Hermione con Justin. Pansy con Millicent. Neville con Susan. Ernie con Rouge. Y Hannah con Terry.

En fin, el Profesor hablaba y hablaba acerca de ética, valores y todas esas cosas mientras los chicos bostezaban, tiraban accidentalmente ingredientes al suelo, jugaban con su varita, dormían sobre la mesa.

Ésta sin duda era una clase aburrida, incluso casi igual que Historia de la Magia, la que por fortuna ya no tomaban.

Y mientras Harry agregaba más secreción de mimbulus mimbletonia a la poción no podía dejar de pensar en cierta castaña que hablaba animadamente con Justin sobre quien sabe qué cosa y sentía celos.

 _Ahora resulta que yo no puedo hablarle a ninguna chica, pero ella si puede reírse con Finch-Fletchley_ , pensó con ironía.

* * *

— ¿Ya viste como nos está viendo Potter? — le preguntó Justin a Hermione.

— No… — se hizo la desinteresada, pero miró disimuladamente sobre su hombro para ver a Harry a su izquierda mirándola con celos.

— En mi opinión, se está muriendo de celos. Y créeme que soy afortunado de seguir vivo — rio nervioso.

— No digas tonterías Justin — rio la castaña suavemente.

— Es que nada más de verle la cara… — se estremeció dramáticamente — ¡parece el Grinch! — tembló. Hermione volvió a reír.

— No lo creo… — contradijo — el Grinch era feo, gordo y malhumorado… en cambio Harry es guapo, atlético y ¡tan simpático! — suspiró embelesada. Justin hizo arcadas. Hermione le pegó en las costillas.

— ¿Qué?, — se quejó — yo no tengo la culpa de que se te caiga la baba cada que lo ves — señaló a su espalda. La castaña se ruborizó.

— No sólo a mí — frunció el ceño y volvió a su poción.

— Oh, me parece que detecto celos en alguna parte… — comentó el Hufflepuff con burla — ¿no me digas que todavía andan tras él su sequito de niñas huecas? — indagó.

— Si — masculló evitando verlo.

— Pues en mi opinión, ningún hombre con un coeficiente intelectual mayor a uno sería capaz de fijarse en ellas sobre ti — la ojimiel rio.

— Que bueno que te tengo de amigo Justin — le sonrió con sinceridad la castaña. El Hufflepuff también sonrió, pero un brillo de tristeza se reflejó en su mirada.

* * *

Estaba decidido, ella podía hablar con otros chicos y tener "amigos", pues bien, él también las tendría.

* * *

Era mediodía, el momento había llegado como decía la última carta, Harry caminaba decidido hacia el lago, a lo lejos se podía apreciar la silueta de una chica, era mediana, su cabello era castaño oscuro, estaba a escasos cinco pasos, la joven se giró… y Harry se detuvo en seco.

— ¡¿Tú?! — la miró anonadado.

* * *

Hermione venía saliendo del castillo, al fin había decido darle la cara a Harry, hablaría con él de una vez por todas y ahora si arreglaría todo. La verdad es que lo extrañaba y se odiaba por hacerlo sufrir con su distanciamiento, pero es que no podía evitar sentirse celosa al verlo rodeado de todas aquellas chicas.

Caminó rumbo al lago, al lugar dónde siempre se sentaban en sus tardes de ocio, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al divisar a lo lejos la silueta de su ex novio y…

* * *

— Hola Harry — saludó Roxanne Princeton.

— ¿Rox?, pero ¿qué…?… — aun no podía dar crédito a sus ojos — ¿tú eres mi admiradora secreta? — preguntó perplejo, aunque una pregunta bastante tonta.

— Pues si… — sonrió nerviosa — esperó no haberte decepcionado — lo miró apenada.

— No… yo no… es sólo que… emh… — balbuceaba aun aturdido. Y es que no podía creer que Roxanne, su compañera del equipo de Defensa, y de casa, fuera la que le había enviado esas cartas, y fue ahí cuándo reaccionó pegando un salto. ¡Ella estaba enamorada de él!

— Entiendo, no soy lo que esperabas — sonrió con tristeza comenzando a irse.

— No, — la tomó del brazo deteniéndola — es sólo que estoy confundido… digo, nunca pensé que tú… es decir… — decía atropelladamente mientras la soltaba.

— ¿Qué alguien como yo pudiera enamorarse de ti? — completó.

— Aja.

— En realidad yo tampoco pensé que pudiera sentir esto por ti, — se sinceró — la verdad siempre creí que eras guapo y eso, pero de ahí al amor… — hizo una mueca graciosa — bueno, no lo imagine siquiera.

— Pero ¿cómo…? — la miró desconcertado.

— Ni yo lo sé, — comentó con ironía — sólo sucedió.

— Yo… Rox… Roxanne, tú sabes que… — la miró apenado.

— Lo sé, tú amas a Hermione — asintió, algo abatida.

— Si, y pues ahora…

— Entiendo, no podrías iniciar algo conmigo porque la amas a ella… — volvió a interrumpirlo. Harry asintió — mira, la verdad es que sabía que dirías eso, pero… ¡pero no importa!, ¡yo puedo esperar y…! — empezó a decir rápidamente.

— Rox, yo no… no creo de deje de amar nunca a Hermione — contradijo.

— Pero tal vez en el futuro… — siguió. El ojiverde negó — ¿no tengo ni una mínima posibilidad cierto? — hizo una mueca de tristeza.

— Lo siento…

— Está bien… — bajó la mirada — sólo… sólo quería que lo supieras — levantó la mirada.

— Podemos ser amigos si quieres — propuso.

— Supongo… — se pasó una mano por el cabello — ¿puedo pedirte una cosa? — lo miró anhelante.

— Claro — sonrió.

— Puedo… ¿puedo darte un beso? — preguntó nerviosa a la vez que se acercaba lentamente.

— Yo… yo no creo que… — pero fue demasiado tarde, Roxanne había acortado la distancia y lo había besado antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, y cuándo fue capaz de hacerlo ella ya se había alejado, sonriendo.

— No me daré por vencida — y dándole un beso en la mejilla y brindándole una última sonrisa, se fue.

* * *

Harry aún estaba en otro mundo cuándo escuchó unas pisadas fuertes tras su espalda, y apenas pudo darse media vuelta cuándo su rostro giró con tal fuerza al otro lado que lo dejó mareado: Hermione se había acercado furiosa hacia dónde estaba el ojiverde y sin pensarlo dos veces lo había abofeteado con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡¿Por qué rayos fue eso?! — exclamó enojado Harry tocándose la mejilla, enfocándola con la mirada. Hermione tenía los ojos oscurecidos de la rabia y las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

— ¡¿Para esto querías tiempo?!… — le reclamó — ¡¿para qué me pediste tiempo si ibas a estar divirtiéndote con ésas… ésas zorras?! — exclamó, sus ojos empezaban a aguarse.

— ¡Ellas no son unas zorras!, — se sulfuró bajando la mano, su mejilla estaba de un tono carmín — ¡y por si no lo has notado ellas son las únicas que han estado conmigo este tiempo cuándo a la que en verdad quiero está muy entretenida con Finch-Fletchley! — le espetó apretando los dientes.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!, — gruñó — ¡SI DE VERDAD ME QUISIERAS NO ESTARÍAS BESÁNDOTE CON ESA ESTÚPIDA EN MIS NARICES CUÁNDO SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ME HACES DAÑO!, — le gritó — ¡¿o qué?, te divierte ¿no?, ser el maldito centro de atención y estar con cuanta tipa te pase por enfrente! — le reclamó furiosa.

— ¡NO ES VERDAD!, — gritó, estaba perdiendo los estribos — ¡y el único con derecho a dudar de los sentimientos del otro, soy yo!, ¡¿por qué me has estado evitando?, ¿por qué no me hablas?, ¿por qué ni siquiera me miras?!… — se acercó más a ella — ¡sabes perfectamente que te he estado buscando como loco desde hace una semana, pero lo único que haces es huir como una cobarde cada vez que estoy cerca!

— ¡NO SOY NINGUNA COBARDE!, — se alejó dos pasos — ¡y si quieres saber porque me alejaba, es porque no quería que me hicieras daño al enredarte con una de tus estúpidas admiradoras!, ¡y mira, no me equivoque! — comentó con ironía.

— ¡YO NO ESTOY CON NINGUNA DE ELLAS! — gritó perdiendo completamente los estribos.

— ¡Si claro!, — expresó con sarcasmo — ¡y lo de ahorita seguramente fue respiración de boca a boca ¿no?! — se mofó.

— ¡HERMIONE LA ÚNICA QUE ME IMPORTA ERES TÚ! — la tomó entre sus brazos.

— ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!, — se liberó, alejándose nuevamente, respiraba entrecortadamente — ¡si realmente te importara no la hubieras besado!… — le dio la espalda, sentía las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos, pero no lloraría frente a él — ¿y sabes qué?, ¡me alegro de haber terminado esta relación, porque no le veo ningún sentido! — se mordió los labios.

— ¿Eso crees? — preguntó dolido.

— Si — un nudo se formó en su garganta.

— Bien, ¡pues entonces márchate con tu estúpido Finch-Fletchley, a ver si él si consigue hacerte feliz! — espetó con celos.

— ¡Y tú puedes largarte con tu estúpida niña hueca!, ¡tal vez ella pueda quitarte lo idiota! — volteó a verlo con furia.

— A ti no debería de importarte con quien me voy o no, — impugnó — después de todo terminamos ¿no es así?; ¡no tienes por qué meterte en mi vida!

— ¡Tienes razón!, ¡no debería importarme!, ¡pero por si no lo recuerdas yo te pedí una oportunidad y tú solamente balbuceaste algo referente a tiempo además de que hace unos días me besaste! — Harry no supo que argumentar contra aquello.

Quería terminar de pelear con él, pero algo le impedía hacerlo, era tanto el dolor que acumulaba que ella sola se lastimaba ahora.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que querías exactamente?, ¿tiempo para pensar o para enredarte con todas las chicas de Hogwarts?! — lo empujó.

— ¡Tiempo para pensar, pero yo no tengo la culpa de nada sino TÚ! — vociferó acercándose.

— ¡No digas estupideces!… — murmuró con fastidio — y olvida lo que dije. ¡Ve y revuélcate con cuanta vieja se te pare enfrente!, ¡no me importa! — se iba a marchar, pero Harry la tomó de un brazo girándola bruscamente.

— ¡Ya te desahogaste ¿no?, ahora me toca a mí!… — la miró con fiereza — ¡¿cómo crees que me sentí luego de que me dijiste que no estabas lista para vivir conmigo?, ¿qué crees que me diste a entender?, que te importo un bledo y lo único que quieres es una estúpida relación de mensajería!, ¡algo oculto, sin significado! — exclamó apretándola del brazo y acercándola a él.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!… — lo empujó alejándose varios pasos de él y respirando entrecortadamente por la ira contenida — ¡te di mis razones!, ¡aun somos jóvenes Harry y créeme que por lo que acabo de ver no tengo ningún interés en vivir contigo NUNCA!… — lo miró dolida — ¡eres como todos los hombres en la tierra!, ¡ven a una tipa con falda y corren inmediatamente hacia ella!

— ¡Deberías de saberlo ya ¿no?, ¿o que es lo que haces siempre que te encuentro con Finch-Fletchley?, ¿hablar?, claro! — ironizó el ojiverde.

¡PLAF!

Hermione lo abofeteó por su insolencia mientras lo miraba con infinito odio y respiraba entrecortadamente.

— ¡NO ME TOMES COMO UNA DE TUS ESTÚPIDAS ADMIRADORAS QUE LO ÚNICO QUE BUSCAN ES METERSE CON EL GRAN HARRY POTTER CADA QUE TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD! — gritó enfurecida.

— ¡AL MENOS ELLAS SABEN LO QUE QUIEREN Y NO ESTÁN CONFUNDIDAS O PIDEN TIEMPO!, ¡SABEN A LO QUE VAN Y NO DUDAN EN HACERLO! — le gritó en la cara antes de que ser capaz de pensar en lo que decía. Hermione luchó contra las lágrimas y se mordió los labios para suprimir cualquier sollozo.

— Pues que lo disfrutes. ¡Me alegra darme cuenta que clase de persona eres antes de que me arruines la vida quedándome contigo! — lo empujó al salir corriendo.

Harry apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes por la furia. Se giró y pudo ver a Hermione a la lejanía.

Se restregó impacientemente los ojos limpiando las lágrimas del coraje, que sin darse cuenta habían salido cuándo ella se fue corriendo.

Era el fin.

Hasta aquí llegaba su relación.

No había vuelta de hoja.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: DOS MITADES DE UN MISMO CORAZÓN**

Hermione llegó corriendo a su habitación y apenas entró en ésta, azotó la puerta y colocó un hechizo para que nadie pudiera abrirla.

Estaba tan enojada consigo misma y con Harry, se sentía tan vacía, pero a la vez llena. Llena de dos malditos sentimientos que quería arrancar de su alma. Amor y dolor.

Caminó tambaleándose hasta su cama y se sentó en ésta, sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, pronto se encontró sentada en el suelo recargando la espalda sobre su lecho, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, sollozando incontrolablemente.

Ya había terminado. Al fin, después de tantas peleas, celos, desconfianza e inseguridades. Su relación había terminado con el único amor de su vida.

Su garganta quemaba, los ojos le picaban, el pecho le aplastaba el corazón. Lo había perdido.

* * *

Harry no supo ni como había llegado a la Sala de los Menesteres, ni cuándo entró al castillo y menos cuándo atravesó la mitad de éste para refugiarse ahí. Ni siquiera sintió sus puños aporrear las paredes, los muebles. Nada.

Sentía emanar la sangre de sus nudillos, pero en definitiva no era más de la que brotaba de su corazón herido.

La había perdido y esta vez para siempre. Así lo habían decidido.

Y todo por las malditas inseguridades. Tal vez ella tenía razón. Aun eran muy jóvenes para tener una relación.

 _Quizás el amor no es suficiente_ , pensó con dolor y un recuerdo viajo a su mente al igual que a la de la castaña…

Flash Back

Harry se giró y se acercó a Hermione mientras ésta dejaba que sus sentimientos se apoderen de ella, al igual que sus labios y todo su ser.

Toda la inseguridad había quedado atrás, entre sus brazos se sentía la chica… la mujer más segura del mundo. Esto no podría ser más perfecto, él estaba sobre ella besándola y abrazándola gentilmente entregándole todo su amor, al igual que ella a él.

Se siguieron besando en los labios hasta que rompieron el beso y el pelinegro prosiguió a besarle el cuello, la castaña sentía algo que jamás había sentido con nadie, amor y pasión.

Él era la única persona que había habitado su corazón y a la única que le permitió tanta libertad con su cuerpo.

— ¡Te amo! — le dijo Harry mientras subía sus besos hacia su oreja y ella se estremecía por sus palabras y caricias.

No son conscientes de nada y ya no tienen pensamientos coherentes. Todo se perdió en el momento en que sus labios se unieron. Hermione se alegraba de que fuera con él con quien dejaría atrás la niñez. Los juegos de niños habían quedado en el pasado para ser reemplazados con besos, caricias y palabras de amor.

Ya lo había despojado de su camiseta y podía acariciar libre y lentamente su espalda, aunque la noche era fría y áspera el tacto que sentía la castaña es muy diferente, era cálido y suave.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir mientras las manos de Harry trataban de liberarla de la blusa, pero en la posición en la que estaban era difícil así que Hermione los hace girar para que puedan tener más alcance.

Están casi en las mismas condiciones y la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse por como la besa, acaricia y la mira, esos ojos verdes recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo la hacían sentir nervios.

Nervios y seguridad. Pasión y amor. Temor y tranquilidad.

Eran sentimientos mezclados que muy raramente se juntaban, como en esta ocasión.

Ahora los dos están sin camiseta y Hermione se encuentra arriba de Harry, al ojiverde le gusta la posición en la que están, con ella plantando besos por su cuello y la parte sensible detrás de su oreja. Se siente tan vulnerable con sus caricias y besos.

Siente que puede perder la vida en cualquier momento si ella se detiene y se aleja de él.

Sus labios sobre sus pieles son la mejor sensación jamás antes conocida, lo darían todo porque se besarán y se acariciaran de éste modo por toda la eternidad, las vidas mismas darían por sólo uno de sus besos.

Se estremecen bajo sus manos, jamás habían sentido un tacto tan suave y cálido. Harry se está volviendo loco de amor por el cómo lo besa y acaricia.

Necesita probar su suave piel de nuevo así que los hace girar posicionándome entre sus piernas mientras la besa en los labios, esos labios tan dulces y cálidos.

Nunca un beso había significado tanto para él, hasta que probó sus labios, los de Hermione, la mujer que ama, la única que ha amado y amara por la eternidad.

Despoja a Hermione de otra prenda dejándolos en las mismas condiciones.

Nunca había visto a la castaña en éstas condiciones, sin embargo, la vista que tiene es hermosa, la mejor que había visto hasta que se deshaga de las prendas que faltan.

Los besos del pelinegro bajaron de rumbo probando cada parte de su cuerpo semidesnudo mientras ella acariciaba su espalda y buscaba el botón del pantalón de él.

Los besos aumentaron a medida que ella lo iba despojando de los pantalones.

Se sienten maravillosamente bien porque van a entregar su corazón y su alma a la única persona que aman y los ama con la misma intensidad que ellos.

Vuelven a unir sus labios y Harry siente un ligero escalofrío en las piernas a causa de que están desnudas. No tienen ningún paso para seguir sólo el latir de sus corazones que les piden a gritos estar juntos.

— ¡Te amo Harry! — le dijo la castaña mientras lo mira a los ojos. En sus palabras el pelinegro encuentra la seguridad y la valentía que le hace falta para seguir actuando como ahora; encuentra el coraje para seguir viviendo.

La besó dándole a conocer lo mucho que la ama y necesita en ese momento al igual que ella le demuestra lo mismo devolviéndole el beso con la misma energía.

Harry despojó a Hermione de otra prenda y giraron de nuevo, lo estaba volviendo loco con sus caricias y sus besos sobre su pecho, cuello y orejas. Sentía un volcán de emociones en su interior que estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Giran de nuevo y el pelinegro la besa intensamente mientras en su interior se debate una pelea para ver quien lleva el control entre el corazón y la lógica, pero obviamente lo que no saben es que su corazón ganó hace mucho. Ganó desde el momento en que la vio entrar por la puerta.

Necesita sentirla por completo y al parecer ella siente lo mismo que él; se liberan de sus últimas prendas y ahora sólo son uno, un latido, un corazón, un alma, un beso, una caricia, un abrazo… un sentimiento.

Harry la acaricia gentilmente procurando no hacerle daño y tratando de que sienta lo mismo que él en este momento.

No hay límite para sus besos, caricias y movimientos.

Suben por una montaña de sentimientos, una montaña de amor.

Y llegan al paraíso tomados de la mano, con sus corazones y cada célula de su ser actuando en sincronía.

Tiempo después se separan lentamente y sonríen mientras se acuestan lado a lado abrazados.

Ahora nadie podrá separarlos, a partir de ahora son uno, un corazón, un alma.

Fin Flash Back

— Que fácil resultó separarnos ¿no Harry?… — preguntó Hermione a la nada, con dolor — a pesar de que pensamos que estaríamos juntos siempre, y nadie nos separaría, no… — su voz se quebró, recargó la cabeza hacia tras inhalando profundamente, quizás tratando de alcanzar algo de paz.

Flash Back

— ¿Qué sucede Harry?, ¿porque te quedaste tan pensativo? — lo llamó Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— No es nada…

 _¿Cómo que no es nada?_ , se reprochó a sí mismo el pelinegro.

— Quiero decir, lo que quiero decirte es que… Hermione sé que hasta hace poco es que hemos empezado a salir y pues lo de anoche… ¡lo de anoche fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida, pero…! — su garganta se quedó seca.

— ¿Pero?… — lo miró confundida y luego su rostro se vio claramente triste — ¡Harry, ¿tú me amas?! — preguntó con voz entrecortada.

— ¡Por supuesto que te amo Hermione!… ¡tú eres lo que más amo en la vida y siempre será así!, ¡jamás lo dudes!, ¡pase lo que pase siempre te amare!

 _Y quiero que_ … se formó en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Entonces porque te has quedado tan pensativo cuándo me dices que lo de anoche fue lo mejor que te haya pasado en la vida, pero…?

— Pero ya no quiero un noviazgo contigo — terminó por ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras apartaba la vista de él.

 _Maldición Potter ¿qué cosas dices?, ¿porque no eres directo y ya?_

— Lo que quiero decir es que… ya no quiero un simple noviazgo…

 _Otra metida de pata, ¿no podría ser más idiota?_

— Hermione yo…

 _¡Vamos, ya díselo!_ , se reprochó.

— Hermione, quieres… ¡¿quieres irte a vivir conmigo a Grimmauld Place antes de regresar a Hogwarts?! — dijo esto rápidamente.

— ¿Qué? — Hermione levantó la vista rápidamente y lo miró con una mirada que no le decía nada.

 _Tal vez me apresure_ , pensó con tristeza el pelinegro.

— ¡¿Quieres vivir conmigo?! — preguntó lentamente y más seguro de lo que se había sentido en la vida.

Fin Flash Back

— Eso fue el peor error que pude haber cometido… — se lamentaba Harry, sentado en el suelo, recargándose en la fría pared que había golpeado antes — tal vez si no te hubiera pedido que viviéramos juntos… quizás seguiríamos juntos… — las lágrimas bañaron su rostro.

Flash Back

Pasaron varios minutos que se le hicieron eternos a Harry; su garganta estaba seca y ella parecía que meditaba la respuesta, pero no mostraba ningún gesto de negación o de afirmación.

 _Merlín, lo que daría porque aclarara de una vez por todas esto_.

El pelinegro sentía los latidos de su corazón cada vez más lentos.

 _Me he equivocado, ella no va aceptar, después de todo apenas y hemos iniciado con nuestro noviazgo y ya le estoy pidiendo más de lo que podría merecer de ella_ , pensó con pesimismo.

— ¡Está bien, si no aceptas, yo…! — dijo Harry con voz entrecortada pero no terminó porque Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos tirándolo de nuevo en la cama.

— ¡Si quiero vivir contigo!, ¡nada me haría más feliz que despertar todos los días entre tus brazos! — le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Es en serio?… — preguntó dudoso y ella asintió, rápidamente Harry cubrió sus labios con los suyos — ¡te amo!, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo! — exclamó entre besos mientras ella reía.

— ¡Yo también te amo!

Fin Flash Back

— Me sentía tan segura… quería tanto vivir esa experiencia contigo… pero… — un sollozo nació en su garganta — debí imaginar que no funcionaria, si desde el principio tuvimos obstáculos…

Flash Back

— ¿Tienes que irte? — preguntó Harry con un hilito de voz.

Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces?

— Ellos… ellos… — lo abrazó de nuevo — ¡no podía perderte!, pero ellos no entienden que nos amamos y yo… nosotros nos amamos, pero… les dije que íbamos a vivir juntos y que ya no soy una niña y ellos… mis padres me hicieron elegir y yo… ¡no podía!… ¡te amo!, pero ellos no lo entienden y… ellos… ¡ellos…! — dijo Hermione entre sollozos, aferrada a su pecho.

— Tranquila… — le limpió las lágrimas y la hizo mirarlo, la mirada de la castaña estaba empañada por lágrimas que intentaba reprimir.

— ¡Yo te elegí a ti!… ¡no podía permitir que nos alejaran!… ¡no ahora!… entonces ellos dijeron que yo… que yo… ¡que ya no tienen una hija!… — la castaña se aferró a su pecho de nuevo mientras los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo — ¡ellos me odian!…

— Tranquila… yo estoy aquí, ¡jamás te dejare!… ¡lo prometo!… ¡juntos hasta el final, lo prometo! — el pelinegro la aferró a su cuerpo.

— ¡Te amo demasiado Harry!, pero si ellos no lo entienden, no me harán cambiar de opinión, ¡ni ellos ni nadie!… ¡por favor no me dejes! — le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¡No lo haré!… ¡te llevare conmigo!, ¡jamás podría separarme de ti otra vez!… ¡te amo Hermione, nunca lo dudes! — le dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fin Flash Back

— ¡No cumpliste tu palabra!… — sollozaron los dos.

— Dijiste que permaneceríamos juntos y no me dejarías otra vez, pero sólo mentiste — lloró la castaña.

— Que fácil cambiaste de opinión, aun cuándo dijiste que ellos no lograrían que lo hicieran… sólo basto verlos para que lo hicieras… y mentiste de nuevo al decir que nadie se interpondría… — dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.

Flash Back

— ¡Siempre te cuidare Hermione!, ¡jamás dejare que te pase algo malo!… ¡prometo que dedicare mi vida para hacerte feliz, aunque eso dependa incluso de mi propia felicidad!

Fin Flash Back

— No pude cumplir mi promesa, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para cumplirla, pero no fue útil… ¡te perdí Hermione!… ¡te perdí para siempre! — lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Harry y se perdieron entre su rostro.

Flash Back

— ¡¿Te quedaras conmigo?!… ¡¿a pesar de todo?! — preguntó Harry temeroso después de unos momentos en silencio.

— ¡A pesar de todo!… ¡y de todos!… ¡por siempre!… ¡hasta que mi alma deje de habitar éste corazón y cuerpo! — le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

— ¡Te amo mucho Hermione!… y no quiero que…

— ¿Sufra?, ¡lo haría si me alejara de ti!

— ¡No sé qué haría sin ti!… — le acarició la mejilla.

— ¡Yo no podría vivir sin ti! — lo interrumpió la castaña mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— ¡Tú eres mi vida! — se besaron.

Fin Flash Back

— ¡Perdóname Harry!… ¡por favor hazlo!… ¡te amo demasiado pero no estoy lista para esto!… ¡SOY UNA MALDITA COBARDE! — gritó llena de dolor la castaña y al final se le quebró la voz y empezó a temblar de la fuerza de sus sollozos.

* * *

— ¡Lo siento Hermione!, ¡esperó que algún día me perdones por no haberte hecho feliz!… ¡te amo!… ¡TE AMO! — gritó Harry esperando que pudiera escucharla, el sonido de su voz rompiendo el silencio.

— Nada es igual — expresaron con tristeza Harry y Hermione dejándose caer agotados. En lugares muy diferentes pero unidos aun por un sentimiento. El amor.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: LÁGRIMAS DE UN ÁNGEL**

Y mientras Harry y Hermione se perdían en sus recuerdos un joven pelinegro lloraba en silencio la ausencia de su ex novia.

Recordaba perfectamente cuándo Ginny le había dado el "si" a Malfoy, y por más que quisiera olvidarlo no podía. Al contrario. El recuerdo se repetía una y otra vez como una grabadora descompuesta.

Tenía que recordarlo, tenía que hacerlo para entender que ella ya no lo amaba.

Y por Merlín, ¡necesitaba entenderlo!

Necesitada hacerlo pues no quería ser el causante de la infelicidad de Ginny…

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al revivir el momento…

Flash Back

— ¡Te exijo que te vayas hurón!, ¡se reserva el derecho de admisión! — expresó con suficiencia.

— Y yo lo invite querido hermanito — dijo Ginny situándose a un lado de Draco.

— Pues yo lo desinvito — espetó con ironía.

— ¡Ron, ya basta!, ¡te estás comportando como un idiota! — dijo entre dientes la pelirroja, mirándolo con fastidio y tomando del brazo a Draco, alejándolo de él.

— No, ¡tú basta!, ¡no voy a permitir que seas amiga de éste idiota!, ¡tú estás mejor con Neville! — señaló al Gryffindor. Ginny lo ignoró.

— ¡Pues ¿sabes qué?, tú no eres nadie para decirme con quien salir y con quien no!

— ¿De qué hablas? — la miró desconcertado. Neville temió lo peor.

— Draco… — miró al rubio — ya tengo una respuesta, — el corazón de todos latía con rapidez — aceptó ser tu novia — y un corazón se detuvo.

— Yo… Gin… ¡wow!, ¡gracias! — la besó.

Fin Flash Back

Y luego otro recuerdo viajo a su mente. El del adiós…

Flash Back

— Neville — lo llamó insegura Ginny, su voz sonaba algo ronca. Se habían detenido fuera del Té de Madame Pudipie.

— Está bien Ginny, creo que así es mejor… — empezó a decir dándose vuelta para quedar frente a frente, sin embargo, miraba a la nada — sólo quiero que seas feliz, y si lo eres con él, lo acepto.

— Yo… — su voz se quebró.

— Pero te suplicó que no me pidas ser amigos, — se mordió los labios tratando de suprimir un sollozo, se estaba desmoronando. Inhaló aire profundamente — es algo que no podría aceptar sabiendo la manera en que te amo… — la miró por un segundo y esto fue suficiente para que de su corazón se quebrara por completo. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, la limpió con rapidez — acepto que estés con Malfoy. Con tal de que seas feliz… — su voz se empezó a quebrar, se pasó una mano por el cabello quizás tratando de llevarse la desesperación que sentía por perderla. Ginny había bajado la mirada, por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas silenciosas — yo sólo… — suspiró, había perdido la capacidad de hablar — quiero que seas feliz — avanzó y depositó un casto beso en su frente, las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro al igual que el de Ginny.

Y se marchó.

Fin Flash Back

Y era sincero al decir aquello, si ella ya no lo amaba y ahora quería al Slytherin. Él aceptaría su derrota. Porque él la amaba y no iba a ser el causante de su infelicidad al impedir que estuviera con Malfoy.

Pero, aunque deseaba alejarse, sus pasos siempre la llevaban hacia ella como si fuera un imán gigantesco y él sólo un pobre pedazo de metal.

Había tratado de ser indiferente durante esa semana, y sentía como si ya hubiera pasado más de un año desde la última vez que la besó.

Cuándo le declaró su amor…

Flash Back

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe mientras una pelirroja derrapaba sobre la primera cama de la Enfermería, su rostro contorsionado en una muestra clara de miedo y preocupación.

— Neville… — susurró Ginny asustada, mirándolo inerte sobre su lecho — ¡Nev! — volvió a llamarlo, una nota de pánico en su voz mientras se sentaba en la cama y tomaba su mano, un sollozo naciendo de lo más profundo de su alma.

La Enfermería estaba repleta de estudiantes, Profesores, familiares, era un caos. Apenas había terminado la batalla contra Voldemort y todo el mundo se apresuraba a atender a los heridos, entre ellos Neville Longbottom.

— ¡Por favor despierta! — pidió con fervor. Su voz sonando entrecortada mientras una lágrima se asomaba en su mirada.

Poco a poco los ojos de Neville fueron abriéndose hasta que enfocó una pelirroja cabellera frente a él. Su corazón latió desbocado.

— Gin… Ginny — balbuceó.

— Si — sollozó ella, dejando las lágrimas recorrer su rostro preso de la alegría.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — alargó una mano limpiando el recorrido de sus lágrimas, se sorprendió al ver su mano vendada y con una ligera mancha de sangre, pero aún más cuando vio que el rostro de Ginny tenía ligeros rasguños.

— No es nada… — sonrió nerviosa limpiando sus lágrimas rápidamente — ¡me alegro de que estés bien! — sonrió genuinamente, seguía sosteniendo su mano.

Y fue ahí cuándo Neville se dio cuenta de todo e hizo que sonriera.

— ¿Estás así por mí? — la miró directo a los ojos.

— Yo… — desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio, toda la seguridad y valentía que la caracterizaran desapareciendo al instante al ver a aquel chico.

— Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo… — siguió Neville, hizo presión con su brazo y se impulsó hasta recargarse en las almohadas, quedando casi sentado.

— ¿Si? — lo miró, su corazón empezó a latir irregularmente, algo que le pasaba casi con costumbre al estar a su lado.

— Tú… ¡¿quieres ser mi novia?!… — las manos empezaron a transpirarle, el corazón le latió desbocado, las mejillas se le sonrojaron mientras aguantaba la respiración en la espera de su respuesta. Ginny bajó la mirada, humedeció sus labios con la lengua pues de pronto su garganta parecía un árido desierto — sé que hasta hace poco tenías una relación con Harry y pues seguramente aun sientes algo por él, pero déjame hacerte olvidarlo, — empezó a decir rápidamente, se acercó más a ella y con la otra mano le levantó la barbilla haciéndola mirarlo — ¡te prometo que no te dejare jamás! — sonrió, y antes de darle tiempo para decir algo, con la mano que sostenía su barbilla la acercó a sus labios y la besó. Un beso tímido y algo corto pero muy emotivo.

— Ya olvidé a Harry… lo nuestro fue sólo un error, lo quiero como un hermano al igual que él a mí, además él está enamorado de Hermione, me di cuenta cuando salíamos, y sé que Hermione lo quiere desde hace mucho… — decía Ginny aun sin abrir los ojos. Neville había recargado su frente sobre la de ella — ¡si quiero! — sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Te amo! — susurró el Gryffindor antes de besarla.

— ¡Te quiero mucho Neville! — confesó a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Fin Flash Back

Luego la primera vez que ella le dijo "Te amo" …

Flash Back

Había pasado un mes desde que Neville y Ginny eran novios, se la pasaban muy bien juntos, el pelinegro la amaba demasiado y ella empezaba a sentir algo que jamás sintió con ningún chico.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire cuándo no estaban juntos. Lo extrañaba cada minuto del día. Le gustaba besarlo y abrazarlo a cada instante. Por Merlín, ¡estaba completamente enamorada!

— Nos vemos mañana… — decía Neville, tenía a Ginny abrazada de la cintura mientras la besaba en los labios y ésta permanecía recargada en la pared. Sin embargo, ninguno quería irse aún.

— Hasta mañana — susurró Ginny sólo para atraer el rostro de su novio de nuevo a sus labios y besarlo casi con desesperación. Sus labios, sus lenguas, sus manos, nada podía quedarse quieto en su lugar, el espacio entre sus cuerpos era inexistente.

— Aja… — murmuró Neville apenas separando sus labios unos segundos para volverlos a unir al instante.

La Sala Común estaba en la penumbra, era más de media noche y eran los únicos que quedaban levantados. Se suponía que debían irse a dormir, pero sus corazones se negaban a separarse al igual que sus labios.

— ¡Te amo Ginny! — susurró el pelinegro con la voz cargada de emoción.

Ginny separó sus labios al instante y por un segundo Neville pensó que había hecho mal pero su novia le sonrió tranquilizadora.

— ¡Te amo mucho Nev! — dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada brillante, y sus labios algo hinchados de tanto besarse. Pero sus palabras resonaron con tanta sinceridad que el Gryffindor perdió el aliento.

Fin Flash Back

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al darse cuenta que nunca más escucharía aquellas palabras de sus labios. Nunca recibiría otro beso. Un abrazo. Una caricia. Nada.

Ahora ella estaría con Draco Malfoy, él tendría su corazón, su alma… a toda ella…

Flash Back

— Ginny ¿a dónde fueron todos? — preguntaba Neville mientras era guiado por su novia al interior de la Madriguera. La pelirroja le había mandado una carta para que la fuera a visitar ese día y él había ido gustoso, pero se sorprendió al llegar pues apenas Apareció él, toda la familia Weasley se iba, excepto su novia.

— A visitar a la tía Muriel — contestó cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

— ¿A que iban? — quiso saber.

— No sé. Algo de la boda — se encogió de hombros. Lo tomó de la mano y lo guio escaleras arriba.

— ¿Tus padres no se enojan si estamos aquí solos? — cuestionó inseguro en avanzar. Ginny suspiró mientras se mordía nerviosa el labio y seguían subiendo.

— Tal vez… pero… ellos no saben que estás aquí así que… — volvió a suspirar — yo sólo… — llegaron a su habitación — quería estar contigo — abrió la puerta.

Neville pasó saliva.

— Aquí estoy — contestó nervioso.

— Si… — soltó una risita nerviosa. Se pasó una mano por el cabello — es sólo que bueno… — suspiró mirándolo a los ojos — hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y pues… yo sólo… — lo jaló al interior de su habitación y cerró la puerta — quería que… también pasáramos por esto… — murmuró sonrojada, mirando sobre el hombro de Neville su cama.

El pelinegro volvió a pasar saliva.

— Ginny… — sonrió nervioso, su novia estaba acercándose a él y éste por instinto retrocedía — es sólo… bueno, yo no… — sus pies toparon con la cama y quedó sentado. Ginny se arrodilló frente a él — no he estado con nadie y bueno… — sus mejillas se ruborizaron — tú tampoco y… — pasó saliva, las manos le transpiraran abundantemente — no sé…

— ¡Quiero estar contigo Nev!… — le dio un tierno beso y luego lo miró a los ojos — ¿tú no quieres estar conmigo? — preguntó insegura. Como toda respuesta Neville la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo besándola en el proceso…

Fin Flash Back

Aun sentía el aroma de su piel, la dulzura de su aliento, el eco de su voz en la cima del amor.

Esa fue la primera vez que la tuvo en cuerpo y alma, y se prometió jamás dejarla ir, pero ahora ya no podía cumplir su promesa pues ella había elegido y él tenía que aceptar.

Además, como dicen, "lo que no te mata te hace fuerte". ¿Sería así con él?, ¿o es que acaso se iba a morir de amor?

Un amor no correspondido.

* * *

Mientras tanto fuera de la puerta de roble del castillo, una pareja de novios hablaba, cualquiera diría que tenían una conversación normal excepto que no era así. Ginny Weasley continuaba moviendo la boca, las palabras saliendo de sus labios mientras veía con pena a Draco Malfoy, éste sonriendo tristemente de vez en cuando y otras veces sólo desviando la mirada o arrugando el entrecejo.

La pelirroja se sentía pésima, pero sabía que era lo mejor. No quería engañarlo.

El rubio presentía que esto sucedería, pero una parte de él aún conservaba la esperanza de que no sucediera, la verdad es que se había enamorado de Ginny y no quería perderla. Pero ¿cómo perder algo que nunca tuviste?

Conforme las palabras salían, sus miradas irradiaban un sólo sentimiento. Cariño.

Pero no amor.

 _Era lo mejor_ , se repetían mentalmente.

Hubo un momento en el que Ginny tomó su mano, pero el rubio la retiró casi con pena, negando.

Sus ojos grises mirándola anhelante mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, ella negó bajando la mirada. Las manos cayeron y en un impulso la estrechó en sus brazos sólo para que ella lo alejara a los pocos segundos.

Una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, pasándose una mano por su cabellera pelirroja, brindándole una triste sonrisa y diciendo una última frase.

Draco bajó la mirada y asintió en silencio.

Un silencio tenso. La oscuridad cayendo, tragándolos. El sonido de una garganta aclarándose, tratando de aminorar la quemazón de ésta.

Una pregunta por parte de él. Un desvió de mirada por parte de ella y un asentimiento junto a un sollozo. Una afirmación por parte de él, aceptando, mordiéndose los labios tratando de conservar la postura.

Una frase de ella, una mirada confundida por parte de Draco, sus miradas se encontraron, Ginny volvió a hablar y él exhaló una risilla amarga negando a las dudas de ella.

Una tímida sonrisa. Y un abrazo cálido por parte de él.

Al fin, una lágrima brotando de sus grises ojos, limpiándola con rapidez y brindándole una sonrisa de apoyo a la pelirroja. Una sonrisa de amigo.

Una mirada de pena y perdida, unas palabras tímidas, una gris mirada mirándola con cariño, negando.

Ginny se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada, avergonzada con él. Un suspiro por parte de él. Una mirada marrón enfocándose en la gris, pidiendo perdón.

— Draco, yo…

— Está bien, lo entiendo… de verdad… — le sonrió Draco, pero en su voz nunca dejó de sonar aquel tono triste — seremos amigos… como antes — aseguró.

— De verdad que…

— No te preocupes Gin. Si eres feliz con él, yo lo aceptare — le sonrió con tristeza.

Ginny no pudo resistirlo y se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo, si éste era el fin de su relación quería darle un último beso. Un beso que Draco correspondió en un principio y luego la apartó delicadamente.

— Sólo nos hacemos daño, — le explicó al ver su desconcierto — te deseó lo mejor Gin y recuerda que siempre me tendrás de amigo — le dijo antes de girarse y marcharse.

Y al final, una chica deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde para redimir su error.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28: TODO ESTA PERDIDO**

Harry no recordaba otro momento en el que se sintiera tan vacío y solo como aquel. El viento azotando su cara mientras sobrevolaba el castillo tratando de alejar su tristeza, pero sus pensamientos de Hermione lo atosigaban en cada rincón.

¡¿Cómo diablos llegó a pensar que algún día olvidaría el dolor?!

La amaba demasiado como para poder olvidar que ella había sido la primera y única en su corazón, eso obviamente nadie con alma podría olvidar.

La fresca brisa, el aroma a la primavera cada vez más próxima, el cielo blanco. Todo era perfecto. No hacía frío. No hacía calor.

Pero, aunque hiciera Harry no lo sentiría.

Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos, pero tontamente se lo adjudicó a la fiereza con que rompía el viento. Un sollozo nacía en su pecho, pero estúpidamente le echaba la culpa a una posible gripa.

Aunque todo tuviera otro nombre.

Amor.

* * *

Las palabras que decía la maestra de Aritmancia hacían eco en la habitación, al igual que el sonido de plumas garabateando en pergaminos y uno que otro murmullo de conversaciones a escondidas. Pero Hermione sólo escuchaba ecos de conversaciones pasadas con Harry.

" _¡Te amo!_ "

" _¡Juntos hasta el final, lo prometo!_ "

" _¡¿Te quedaras conmigo?!… ¡¿a pesar de todo?!_ "

Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras recargaba el codo en la mesa y apoyaba en la mano su cabeza, garabateando en el pergamino, con la mirada perdida.

" _No tiene caso seguir juntos si tienes dudas_ "

" _Lo mejor será darnos un tiempo_ "

 _¡Idiota!_ , pensó Hermione con frustración. _¡Tú tienes la culpa de que él tomara esa decisión!, ¡tú y tu estúpida bocota!_

La mano que sostenía su pluma seguía garabateando el pergamino, ésta apenas era consciente de su mano moverse. No podía creer lo estúpida que había sido. Lo había perdido por sus inseguridades. Ya nada tenía arreglo. Porque seguramente él le dijo que necesitaba tiempo como una tonta excusa para ya no volver con ella.

 _Seguramente ya no siente nada por mí_ , pensó con tristeza mordiéndose el labio.

Y lo peor era que lo había visto besarse con aquella Roxanne Princeton.

Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos, pero la limpió con rapidez, casi con furia.

Ésa estúpida quería quitárselo… o, mejor dicho, ya se lo había quitado… y de nuevo todo por culpa de sus dudas.

 _¡Maldita fortuna!_

Suspiró con nostalgia.

Y luego estaba esa pelea… Merlín, ¡lo que daría por tener un giratiempo ahora y evitar eso!

Se dijeron cosas tan hirientes, tan tontas producto de los celos y las inseguridades, que al final eran lo mismo. Eso ya no tenía arreglo.

Un "Lo siento" no borraría el recuerdo y el dolor. Pero tal vez un…

¡PUM!

Hermione se enderezó en la silla bruscamente al ver que la Profesora le había pegado a su mesa con la mano cerrada llamándole la atención.

— Si mi clase es tan aburrida para usted señorita Granger, la puerta está abierta si desea irse… — la castaña se quedó estupefacta y entreabrió la boca para defenderse cuándo la maestra volvió a hablar — esta no es clase de dibujo — señaló el pergamino que la ojimiel sostenía, ésta apenas reparando en el contenido lo escondió bajó la mesa sonrojándose al máximo. La Profesora la miró con desaprobación una vez más y volvió al frente del aula volviendo con la clase.

Y por segunda vez en su vida. Hermione abandonó una clase de Hogwarts, sólo que esta vez momentáneamente; mientras doblaba el pergamino que tenía dibujados a ella y Harry en medio de un enorme corazón dándose un beso.

Varios se giraron a verla murmurando asombrados, otros soltaron risillas tontas. Mientras una mirada de un chico Hufflepuff no se perdía de vista a la castaña mientras ésta salía y luego doblaba el pasillo viéndola por la ventana, suspiró con tristeza, era muy obvio por quien estaba Hermione así… y definitivamente no era por él.

* * *

— Tranquilízate — le susurraba Luna a Ginny, estaban en su clase de Transformación y aunque el hechizo que estaban practicando ya lo sabían hacer ambas, la pelirroja fallaba a cada intento producto de la falta de concentración.

— Eso intento — le susurró en respuesta, aunque el tic que tenía en la pierna decía todo lo contrario.

La rubia negó resignada.

— Mira Ginny… — la miró. Su amiga también — si estás segura de esto y crees que es lo correcto, ¡y créeme que lo es!, no debes estar así… todo saldrá bien — le sonrió tranquilizadora.

— Eso espero… — susurró segundos después — eso espero — y con un hondeó de varita su pluma se convirtió en un colibrí.

— Buen uso de la varita señorita Weasley — dijo la Profesora al pasar por su lado.

— Gracias — dio una media sonrisa.

— ¿Y usted señorita Lovegood? — la miró la Profesora.

— Oh, no, no, a mí no me gustan los colibríes — la clase rio.

— ¿Entonces que le gusta? — preguntó con infinita paciencia.

— Mmm… — se tomó la barbilla con gesto ausente — no sé… — se encogió de hombros — ¡los conejos! — exclamó de pronto ocasionándoles un respingo a todos.

— Bi… bien… — la Profesora se colocó una mano en el pecho respirando aceleradamente — muéstreme.

Luna hondeó la varita y la pluma se trasformó en un hermoso conejo blanco… hubo una pequeña explosión y un humo rodeó al pequeño animal y de pronto aparecieron otros dos… otra explosión… cuatro conejos… y otra… seis conejos… otra explosión… ocho conejos… otra explosión… diez conejos… otra explosión…

— ¡¿Qué hizo Lovegood?! — exclamó la Profesora mirando atónita a los ahora veinte conejos que brincaban y corrían por toda el aula perseguidos por los alumnos.

— Es que también me gustan las granjas — se encogió de hombros. Ginny a su lado reía mientras sostenía en brazos al primer conejo.

* * *

— ¡Harry!… ¡HARRY!… ¡BAJA! — lo llamaba Ron desde el campo de Quidditch.

El pelinegro se limpió disimuladamente las lágrimas antes de bajar pues no quería que su amigo lo viera así. Bajó en picada y frenó bruscamente al lado de su amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — su voz sonó áspera y se aclaró disimuladamente la garganta.

— Necesitamos hablar sobre ese asuntillo que tú sabes — se cruzó de brazos.

— Ron, ahora no, ¿sí?, ya no hay nada que hablar, terminamos, discutimos, no somos nada, ¡punto final! — zanjó con fastidio bajándose de la escoba y colgándosela al hombro mientras le sacaba la vuelta al pelirrojo y empezaban a caminar.

— Eso dices… pero no es lo que sienten… — lo detuvo del brazo. Harry permaneció callado viendo hacia el frente — mira, la verdad es que ya estoy cansado de esto… — lo soltó — ustedes son mis mejores amigos, lo han sido desde que entramos… dicen que acabo, está bien, no les creo, pero ese es su problema… lo que me importa es que no termine la amistad…

Harry bajó la mirada. Él hubiera querido lo mismo, pero ahora era prácticamente imposible.

— Escucha, Harry… el que su relación no funcionara no es motivo para que olviden su amistad… ¡por Merlín, son casi siete años!, — exclamó levantando los brazos al cielo con exasperación — además, ¿cuánto anduvieron?, ¿cuatro, cinco meses?…

— Cuatro meses y quince días — contestó sin darse cuenta el ojiverde.

— ¿Y van a olvidar una amistad de SIETE AÑOS? — enfatizó enarcando una ceja, incrédulo.

— Yo no…

— Porque eso es lo que parece. Que les importo más lo que pasó en cuatro meses que lo que pasó en siete AÑOS… y no me refiero a su amor y todo eso, sino a los celos, peleas, etc.… — dijo al ver que Harry se había dado media vuelta hacia él a punto de reclamar — ¿me quieres decir que le dieron más importancia a sus estúpidas inseguridades y celos que a las aventuras, las pláticas, la compañía, TODO lo que pasó en sus años de amistad?, — lo miró inquisidor — ¡por Merlín, incluso arriesgaban su vida por el otro!, ¿o ya olvidaste lo del Ministerio, cuándo Hermione estuvo a punto de morir y tú te cegaste olvidando que estaban en una pelea a muerte con Mortífagos y corriste hacia ella tratando de protegerla?… — Harry hizo una mueca, era un muy desagradable recuerdo ya que aparte de haber perdido a su padrino había estado a punto de perder a su mejor amiga.

Fue como si de pronto reaccionara de un trance.

Su mejor amiga.

Ella era su mejor amiga, incluso cuándo fueron novios seguía siendo mejor amiga. Lo había arruinado. Tenía que recuperarla. Por Merlín, ¡la amaba!, ¡la necesitada!, y no sólo como mujer y compañera de toda la vida sino como amiga. Ella que siempre le aconsejó. Ella que estuvo ahí para él siempre. Ella que lloró junto a él. Ella que, a pesar de todos los obstáculos y peligros, jamás lo dejó y prometió estar a su lado siempre.

Y fue cuándo se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

Nunca lo hizo. Jamás lo dejó. Y cuándo le habló de sus inseguridades de vivir con él, el muy idiota terminó con ella. Por Merlín, ¡ella le había dicho eso porque se supone que confiaba en él para decir aquello sin ningún temor!, pero se había equivocado, su inmadurez lo había traicionado y él terminó alejándola. No ella. Él. Tal como lo quiso hacer hace unos años cuándo Voldemort regresó. Tal como cuándo estaba en peligro su vida.

Pero esta vez no fue por una noble razón, sino por una estúpida, muy estúpida razón.

¿Qué había hecho?

—… ¿o cuándo Hermione te defendió de Umbridge y se puso en peligro en el bosque prohibido con todas esas criaturas e incluso con la cara de sapo que era capaz de lanzarles un maleficio imperdonable?… — terminó Ron — ¿y me vas a decir que…?

— ¿Qué hice?, — se reprochó Harry en susurro mirando hacia la nada con una tremenda frustración — ¡¿qué hice?, ¿qué hice?, ¿qué hice?!… — se estrujó el cabello con una mano y se olvidó que cargaba la escoba pues la dejó caer — ¡la perdí Ron!, — miró a su amigo con angustia — ¡la perdí!, ¡le dije cosas hirientes!, ¡la tache de una chica fácil!, ¡le insinué que me iría con otra!, ¡le dije que no se debía meter en mi vida!, yo… — recorrió su rostro con las manos, sus ojos se empañaron de nuevo — ¡Ahh!, ¡soy un maldito idiota!, ¡ella jamás me va a perdonar! — dio una patada al suelo pero le dio a la escoba y ésta rodó unos pasos más allá.

— Está bien… tranquilo… ya reaccionaste… ahora sólo falta… — Ron le puso una mano en el hombro mirándolo algo inquieto.

— Mátame Ron — suspiró con tristeza mirándolo implorante.

— ¿Tú crees que, si no pudo matarte Voldemort, yo pueda? — dijo irónico.

— Seguramente todo el amor que sentía por mi ahora es puro odio — se dejó caer en el pasto, abatido.

— Tranquilo hombre… en serio, hay veces que tienes complejo de emo — sonrió titubeante Ron poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él.

— Ella me odia — no le prestó atención.

— Yo no lo creo… — contestó su amigo — a mi parecer ella te ama igual o más que antes. No es tan fácil olvidar a una persona ¿sabes?… — sonrió con nostalgia — porque mírame a mí, trate de olvidar a Luna como por un año y no pude, hasta que decidí armarme de valor y me le declare y pues ya ves… — sonrió radiante.

— Es diferente — levantó la vista el ojiverde.

— Lo sé… y sólo es diferente porque ustedes, par de tontos, no quieren hablar de frente y CI-VI-LI-ZA-DA-MEN-TE… — satirizó Ron.

— ¿Qué haré ahora? — preguntó a su amigo.

— ¿Hablarle?, ¿rogarle?, ¿suplicarle?, ¿pedirle perdón?, o una combinación de todas… — se encogió de hombros — ¡anda Romeo, hay que buscar a tu Julieta!… — le tendió la mano mientras se incorporaba y lo ayudaba a él — pero primero vamos por algo de comer, tanto consejo da hambre — se frotó el estómago mientras iba por la escoba de Harry y se la colgaba al hombro.

— Gracias Ron — susurró Harry apenas audible.

* * *

Apenas terminó la clase Justin metió sus cosas a la mochila y salió corriendo del aula buscando a la castaña, por instinto, aunque ya casi costumbre, se dirigió a la Biblioteca y tuvo que caminar normalmente por la llamada de atención de la señora Pince, hasta que llegó a la mesa más alejada del recinto, dónde una castaña estaba sumergida en una pila de libros, uno abierto frente a ella, aunque no leía.

— No creo que las Runas Antiguas tengan otro significado, aunque las leas al revés ¿sabes? — comentó Justin sentándose frente a ella y dándole media vuelta al libro para que quedara bien.

— No me di cuenta — contestó en susurro, sus pestañas estaban humedecidas y sus ojos un poquito rojos al igual que la punta de su nariz, signo de que hasta hace pocos minutos había estado llorando.

— ¿Qué te pasa?… — preguntó con voz dulce levantándole el rostro por la barbilla, pero Hermione desvió la mirada — Potter otra vez ¿verdad? — acusó retirando su mano. La castaña se mordió el labio y una lágrima se asomó en su mirada.

— ¡Lo extraño mucho! — se mordió fuertemente los labios reprimiendo un sollozo y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

El corazón de Justin perdió sus latidos por la tristeza de su amiga y de su propio corazón. De verdad la quería ver sólo como amiga, pero no podía. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla sentir segura y feliz. Borrar con sus besos los del pelinegro. Pero era imposible. ¿Por qué?, muy fácil, él había aceptado ser sólo su amigo y tendría que aguantarse.

Suspiró con añoranza de un amor correspondido.

— Deberías hablar con él… — murmuró minutos después.

— No tendría caso — sonrió con tristeza la castaña.

— Si lo tendría. Aclararían muchas cosas. Y… — desvió su mirada — regresarían — musitó con dolor. Hermione lo notó.

— Justin…

— Haz lo que te dicta tu corazón Hermione, no tu cabeza… — le sonrió genuinamente — tú lo amas y él a ti… así que no veo porque deban estar separados… — sus ojos brillaron con tristeza.

— ¡Es que es tan inseguro y orgulloso! — de pronto se sintió exasperada.

— Como tú… — rio nervioso. Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido — son tal para cual, deberías darle una oportunidad… olviden ya sus malentendidos y tontas peleas… si no te amara no te hubiera reclamado tanta estupidez… porque como dicen "el amor apendej…" … digo… "el amor es ciego" — se sonrojó. Hermione rio.

— ¡Gracias Justin! — le sonrió tomándole la mano.

— Para eso estamos los amigos — suspiró rendido.

* * *

— ¡Ya cálmate con un demonio! — se exasperó Luna.

— Fuera tan fácil — espetó con sarcasmo Ginny.

— Mira Ginevra, he sido paciente durante TODO el día… en serio… ¡ya no aguanto!… ¡esto tiene que acabar YA!… ¡hablaras con Neville, le dirás que lo sigues amando, que te perdone por todas tus niñerías y que lo intenten!, ¡¿está bien?! — sentenció.

— ¡Tengo miedo!… — musitó con terror la pelirroja.

— ¿De qué?… — la miró desconcertada — ¿de qué te rechace?… — preguntó. Ginny asintió lentamente — bueno… no sé qué decirte respecto a eso… pero si lo hace es un imbécil por dejarte ir… — sonrió de medio lado.

— No sé porque, pero algo me dice que nada saldrá como planeo — murmuró Ginny.

— Son los nervios amiga, nada más… vamos, ¿me dirás que ahora eres la tímida de primer año que conocí? — bromeó.

— No… pero…

— Ginny… debes arreglar esto… mira, sólo hay dos respuestas que te puede dar Neville… pero sea cual sea al menos te quitaras ese gusanillo por saber qué hubiera pasado si le hubieras preguntado, ¿sí?

— Aja… — musitó insegura.

— Además nos tienes a mí y a Hermione, si pasa algo malo, pues nos tienes a nosotras para desahogarte — le tomó la mano.

— Ojalá no me mande por un tubo… — deseó sonriéndole a su amiga y seguidamente parándose para ir a buscarlo — ¡Deséame suerte! — le pidió con fervor.

— No la necesitas, pero… Ay, da igual, ¡suerte Ginny!… — se levantó y le dio un abrazo. La pelirroja sonrió nerviosa y se marchó con determinación — ¡Acaba con él! — exclamó en broma Luna. A la lejanía se pudo escuchar el eco de la risa atropellada de Ginny.

* * *

Neville permanecía revisando varias anotaciones de su libreta y algunas instrucciones del libro mientras estudiaba su antigua mimbulus mimbletonia, aunque su cuerpo estaba ahí su corazón se encontraba muy lejos. Estos últimos días había sido como una especie de robot, hacía las cosas casi sin darse cuenta.

Por la mañana se levantaba, se aseaba, iba a "desayunar", después a clases, anotaba varias cosas en sus cuadernos, llegaba la hora de la comida y se dirigía al comedor por algo, luego a la Biblioteca o a alguno de los invernaderos y finalmente terminaba en su cama mirando el techo de la habitación, hasta que el cansancio lo vencía y se quedaba dormido para levantarse por la mañana y hacer la misma rutina de nuevo.

Era como si hubiera olvidado la vida antes de Ginny, como si fuera un espacio en blanco.

Recordaba cada momento vivido con ella, los secretos, los abrazos, las sonrisas, las risas, los besos, todo. Pero intentaba recordar algo más y simplemente le resultaba inútil, porque al parecer hasta su memoria se había puesto de huelga y lo obligaba a recordar únicamente a la pelirroja.

¿Qué le había hecho?, ¿lo habría hechizado?, ¿le habría dado poción de amor?

No.

Simplemente lo había enamorado por cómo era.

Y eso era algo que no se podía curar, pues la única cura era la persona amada pues el dolor que sentía se iba cuándo ella estaba, pero cuándo se alejaba era simplemente imposible hasta el respirar, era tanto el dolor que sentía morirse lentamente. Como si lo calcinara.

Como si sus labios y su piel reclamaran inmediatamente sentir a la otra persona, pero al no recibir atención quemaban tan profundo y tan doloroso que la ansiedad por el ser amado te sucumbía en la desesperación.

No era obsesión.

Simplemente necesidad. Una necesidad tan grande de la otra persona que era imposible olvidarla.

Y cuanto se odiaba ahora el haberle dicho que no podían ser ni siquiera amigos. Pero tenía que aguantarse. Aunque doliera. Tenía que hacerlo.

Era mejor alejarse, pues como dicen de las quemaduras, "entre más profunda sea, es menos el dolor". Tal vez así sería con él. Ahora dolería mucho pero después, con el pasar del tiempo, se mitigaría hasta que finalmente desaparecería.

Pero ¿y el amor?

— Tranquila Ginny… vas a hablar con él… si te perdona, de lujo… si te batea… bueno, sólo no vayas a llorar frente a él… — se decía la joven Weasley.

Iba en camino hacía los invernaderos, en dónde siempre se encontraba su ex novio Gryffindor y planeaba arreglar las cosas.

— Vamos… tú puedes…

* * *

El chirrido de una puerta oxidada al abrirse, el crujir de las hojas al ser pisadas por los pasos de una persona y el aroma a jazmines muy diferente a las plantas que había ahí, fue lo que le hizo saber a Neville que sólo eso le faltaba para volverse loco. Ahora hasta alucinaba con ella. Sonrió con frustración sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno.

— Nev… Neville…

Aquella voz.

 _No. Es imposible. Tranquilo Neville. Ella nunca vendría. Además, has hecho lo posible para mantenerla lejos, no tendría por qué venir. Es sólo tu tonta imaginación_ , se trataba de convencer el Gryffindor, negándose a levantar la vista.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

 _Genial. Ahora sólo falta que imagines que viene a decirte que terminó con el hurón estúpido y te sigue queriendo. Ya olvídala. No es ella. ¡Y por favor, deja de imaginar cosas!_

Ginny permanecía de pie a unos pasos de Neville esperando que éste volteara, pero al parecer seguía con su tonta ley de hielo y no la miraría o hablaría así que decidió decir por lo que había ido a buscarlo.

— Es sobre nosotros… yo… termine con Draco y… quería… yo quería… tenía que decirte que… ¡perdón!…

 _No es ella… ¡no es ella!… ¡NO ES ELLA!_

—… ¡lamento lo que te hice!, — dijo Ginny dando dos pasos hacia él hasta que estuvo a su espalda — ¡nunca fue mi intención herirte!… es sólo que por un momento confundí mis sentimientos y… ¡yo lo lamento tanto!… ¡no tienes idea cuanto!…

 _Es lo que tanto quería escuchar… pero no es suficiente… no estás aquí… ¡sólo estoy imaginándote!_ … Neville cerró su libreta con fuerza ocasionando que la pelirroja diera un respingo pensando que estaba enojado con ella y sus disculpas no significaban nada para él.

— Termine con él por ti… por mi… — siguió hablando Ginny, tenía que enterarse de todo — fue sólo una equivocación… no podía seguir al lado de él cuándo no lo amo… ¡cuándo al único que amo y amare es a ti!… ¡te amo mucho Nev! — su voz sonó cargada de emoción.

Tal vez fueron esas tres palabras, el aroma ya más penetrante en sus sentidos, o el hecho de que su pluma cayó de la mesa y rodó hacia atrás lo que hizo que Neville se agachara y se topara con los zapatos de una chica y que al levantar lentamente la mirada encontrara a Ginny, su ex novia, la chica de su corazón, ¡ahí!

 _¡Es ella!_

— Ginny… — murmuró aun sin dar crédito a sus sentidos. Se levantó lentamente hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto.

— ¡Te amo mucho Nev!, ¡perdóname por lo de Draco y por haber dudado!, ¡lo siento demasiado! — sus ojos estaban cristalinos y se mordía el labio nerviosamente y fue cuándo Neville reparó en TODO.

— Yo… yo… no sé… yo… — pero no pudo seguir con sus "elocuentes" palabras, pues al siguiente instante tenía a Ginny prensada a su cuello haciendo que se inclinara y ésta aprovechara para sellar sus labios en un beso.

 _¡Merlín!_

Rodeó rápidamente su cintura con sus brazos y la acercó más hacia sí hasta que el espacio se hizo inexistente y Ginny jadeara entre el beso, profundizándolo al instante.

Ella en realidad sólo había besado a Neville por temor a que la rechazara y al menos quería besarlo una vez más, pero ahora, con él abrazándola febrilmente hacia su cuerpo y sus lenguas luchando por el dominio de la otra, las palabras que planeaba decir se esfumaron, como si fuera espuma.

— ¡Te amo! — murmuró Ginny apenas separando sus labios unos segundos y volviendo a besarse con más ansiedad.

Neville luchó contra las ganas de decirle también que la amaba, pero prefirió callar y hacer el beso lo más largo que se pudiera, hasta que sus pulmones se sentían a carne viva, hasta que sintió la enorme necesidad de no soltarla nunca, de quedarse con ella para siempre, arreglar las cosas e incluso dejar todo si ella se lo pedía, no importaba, sólo el hecho de no separarse jamás de ella… aunque todo era nebuloso.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Ginny se separó dos pasos de Neville, con una sonrisa en los labios, un ligero sonrojó en sus mejillas, y los labios algo hinchados y de un color carmesí.

Neville sin embargo sólo bajó la mirada, aunque con un amago de sonrisa y se rascó la nuca con nervios.

— Terminé con Draco… ¡lo hice por ti!… ¡porque al único que amo es a ti! — habló Ginny al ver cierta duda en los ojos del Gryffindor, tratando de hacerlo entender de la verdad de sus palabras.

El joven Longbottom asintió en silencio, contemplando sus propios zapatos.

— Nev… sé que te hice pasar por mucho… ¡Merlín, acepté ser la novia de Draco frente a ti!… — se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo — pero créeme que me arrepentí tanto en ese instante, cuándo te vi… — él no dijo nada. Ginny continuó — y luego cuándo me dijiste que no podíamos ser amigos… — un nudo se formó en su garganta — me sentí tan mal, por mi decisión te había alejado… ¡por favor perdóname! — susurró con agonía.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Ginny esperando alguna palabra por parte de él. Y Neville analizando lo que había dicho.

Si en un momento pensó reclamarle, incluso gritarle, éstas se fueron cuándo se vio reflejado en aquellos tristes ojos.

Asintió.

Ginny sonrió radiante y lo abrazó fuertemente, Neville se permitió envolverla una vez más en sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en el arco de su cuello, aspirando profundamente el aroma de su cabello.

Unos segundos después la pelirroja se separó del pelinegro y lo miró directo a los ojos.

— ¿Aun puedo recuperar tu amor? — preguntó anhelante.

Fue como si de pronto la garganta de Neville se trasformara en un árido desierto y su corazón empezara a palpitar como loco.

— ¿Eh?… — musitó el aludido, olvidando momentáneamente su mutismo.

— Yo… — lo que le faltaba, ¿qué no veía que se estaba muriendo de nervios y ahora tenía que estar sordo?, Merlín. Ginny pasó saliva nerviosamente y lo miró directo a los ojos — quería saber si es que… aún tengo una oportunidad contigo, si… si me das otra — finalizó atropelladamente.

— Yo…

 _¡DILE QUE NO!, ¡TE DEJÓ POR UN ESTÚPIDO HURÓN!, ¡TE ENGAÑÓ!_ , le gritaba su parte orgullosa.

 _¡DILE QUE SI!, ¡SABES QUE LA SIGUES AMANDO Y QUE NUNCA TE ENGAÑÓ REALMENTE!, ¡LA AMAS!, ¡NO LA DEJES IR!_ , le gritaba el corazón.

— Emh…

 _¡Sería volver a lo mismo!, ¿qué pasara si de pronto tiene otro "amiguito" y se enamora de él también?, ¿la perdonarías?, ¡NO TE CONVIENE!_

 _¡No la dejes ir!, ¡te pidió perdón!, ¡te dijo que te ama a ti y lo de Malfoy era sólo una equivocación!, ¡te ama!, ¡dale una oportunidad!, ¡TÚ SABES QUE QUIERES DÁRSELA!_

Neville se debatía furiosamente en su interior para tomar una decisión, mientras Ginny lo veía ansiosamente, temiendo que en cualquier momento le dijera que ya no la amaba.

Pero es que, si aceptaba ahora, cuándo recién terminaba lo de Malfoy quizás seguiría sintiéndose traicionado, incluso herido… pero si la dejaba ir alguien podría ganársela y eso sería peor.

La amaba y no había duda en ello… pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de volver a sufrir.

¿Qué haría?

" _¡Te amo mucho Nev!_ "

Las palabras dichas por ella la primera vez que le expresó su amor resonaron en su cabeza y lastimosamente… se sintió caer… pero del lado equivocado de su alma.

— No… — su voz retumbó en las paredes formando un eco en la cabeza de la chica Weasley — yo… lo siento Ginny, pero… yo no… no puedo darte una oportunidad — finalizó con la mirada hacia el suelo, sintiendo que la había perdido para siempre. Pero, ¡por Merlín, él no era masoquista!, no quería sufrir de nuevo.

Ginny se mordió más fuertemente los labios y sus ojos se humedecieron al máximo, pero no derramó una sola lágrima, se limitó a dejar que la contestación de Neville resonara en su cabeza para así asimilar que ya lo había perdido, para hacerle ver a su corazón que las ilusiones a partir de ahora ya no tenían un lugar en su vida.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos habló, se limitaron a evitar mirarse directamente hasta que finalmente Ginny suspiró profundamente alejando una parte de su desolación y decidió mirarlo.

— Bien… — dijo armándose de valor y una seguridad que siempre la caracterizaba — entonces supongo que ya no hay nada de qué hablar. Adiós Neville — y dándose media vuelta salió del invernadero y caminó hacia el castillo, sin mirar a atrás.

— ¡Perdóname Ginny!, pero ya no quiero sufrir… ¡te amo! — susurró Neville instantes después.

 _Es lo mejor, sólo te dañaría otra vez… siempre defraudándote_ , le susurró con malicia su parte orgullosa.

 _Decidiste alejarla, bien, es tu tonta decisión… pero ahora tendrás que encontrar una forma de olvidarla porque yo no te lo haré fácil_ , le espetó su corazón.

* * *

— Ginny… ¡Ginny! — exclama Luna corriendo hacia ella.

La pelirroja se detuvo y limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su túnica se giró hacia ella.

— ¡¿Qué paso?, ¿se reconciliaron?, ¿qué te dijo?! — preguntó entrecortadamente la rubia.

Ginny se mordió los labios y suspiró tristemente, ya incapaz de retener las lágrimas, éstas empezaron a desbordarse de sus ojos.

— Todo está perdido — un sollozo sacudió su cuerpo mientras Luna la abrazaba fuertemente permitiendo que la pelirroja ocultara su rostro en su hombro y se desahogara. Ahora que él ya no podía verla.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29: TE EXTRAÑO**

Si bien las intenciones de Harry eran acercarse a Hermione y pedirle perdón, estás nunca se presentaron. Por Merlín, ¿se había convertido en un cobarde o qué?

¿Desde cuándo tenía miedo a verla?, ¿pensaba acaso que le iba a mandar un maleficio la castaña?

Aunque pensándolo bien, sería muy comprensible. Después de todo ella había aguantado más que él.

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera era mitad de marzo y toda la situación entre Hermione y él estaba de cabeza. Y todo, de nuevo, por las inseguridades.

En fin, tendría que encontrar la manera de acercarse, y tenía que hacerlo ya porque al parecer Roxanne estaba empecinada en querer "enamorarlo".

Si bien le seguía enviando cartas, ahora también lo abrazaba o intentaba besarlo cada que podía. No era por ser hosco o algo así, pero sinceramente. ¡Estaba harto!

¿Qué esa niña no entendía que a la única que amaba y amaría siempre era a Hermione?

Pues al parecer no.

* * *

Está bien, admitía que Justin le había dado muy buenos concejos hasta ahora, y quería seguirlos, pero… quien sabe, tal vez lo que necesitaba era la opinión de otro chico, y quien mejor que su mejor amigo pelirrojo, comelón, y con el cual ahora tenía una relación algo extraña pues casi no hablaban más que para pelear por las ocurrencias de éste.

— Ron ¿podemos hablar? — preguntó tímida Hermione al pelirrojo sentado frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común.

— Claro, siéntate y dispara — hizo una señal con la mano para que ocupara el lugar a su lado, sin dejar de escribir en un pergamino.

— Es sobre… sobre…

— Harry, sí. Continúa — la interrumpió.

— Es que… no sé…

— Pues yo tampoco así que explícate… — continuaba escribiendo y Hermione empezaba a exasperarse.

— Ya sabes lo que pasó, lo de la pelea y…

— Roxanne… si, lo sé… sigue.

— ¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?, es exasperante! — exclamó arrebatándole el pergamino.

— Está bien, está bien… pero luego me ayudas — se sentó bien mirándola a los ojos.

— ¡Bien!… — aceptó con fastidio dejando el pergamino en la mesa. Ron sonrió triunfante, pero Hermione prefirió no hacerle caso — el punto es que… es que… ¡Ahh!, — exclamó exasperada pasándose una mano por el cabello — ¡lo sigo queriendo ¿sí?!, y no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, pero él ahora esta con ésa… ésa… ¡estúpida de Princeton y no sé qué hacer! — se frustró.

— Mmm… — Ron se tomó el mentón con aire pensativo — pues Harry no está con esa… chica. Y para serte sincero él sólo piensa en una chica de cabello castaño, ojimiel, un cerebro del tamaño de Gran Bretaña y con un carácter de los mil demonios.

— ¡Ron! — se quejó, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Yo sólo digo, — levantó las manos en son de paz — dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

— Quisiera arreglar las cosas — suspiró derrotada. Se inclinó en el asiento y colocó el codo en el espaldar del sillón apoyando su cabeza en la mano, mirando a su amigo.

— ¿Y qué te lo impide? — se puso igual que su amiga excepto que él se cruzó de piernas formando un cuatro y apoyó todo el brazo en el espaldar.

— Todo lo que dije — se mordió el labio.

— Ay Hermione… — suspiró cansado — ¿tú crees que a pesar de estos todos años, en los que él jamás te ha negado algo, lo haga ahora?, francamente… — negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces que me aconsejas?

— Lo mismo que a él… dejen atrás sus niñerías, hablen civilizadamente, arreglen las cosas, y por Merlín, ¡si vuelven otra vez conmigo por concejos, les voy a cobrar en galeones! — sentenció en broma.

— Gracias Ron — se acercó y lo abrazó.

— De nada… — se sintió algo incómodo y le dio torpes palmaditas en la espalda. Hermione rio.

— No sé cómo aun sigues teniendo dificultad para las muestras de cariño… aunque con Luna no te pasa lo mismo — sonrió pícara al separarse.

— Si, bueno… — se rascó la nuca — es diferente — sonrió con una sonrisa boba.

— Me alegra mucho lo de ustedes y que, a pesar de todas nuestras peleas, me refiero también a Ginny y Neville, sigan juntos… — le tomó la mano sonriendo genuinamente — creo que nunca se los dije, pero ¡hacen muy bonita pareja!, ¡y se ve que Luna te ama mucho al igual que tú a ella!

— ¡Gracias!… — se sonrojó el pelirrojo sonriendo radiante y le apretó la mano — ¡tú también haces bonita pareja con Harry!, — Hermione se mordió el labio y retiró la suya — y créeme cuándo digo que ustedes van a terminar juntos…

— Yo…

— ¡Ya lo veras!… — la alentó sonriendo. Hermione asintió queriendo que de verdad tuviera razón — en cuanto a Ginny y Neville, bueno… — hizo una mueca — mi hermana fue algo cruel al hacerle eso al pobre, pero, no sé, ahora que terminó con el hurón… — sonrió triunfante — quien sabe, tal vez falte poco para que me los encuentre bien acaramelados en algún aula vacía en la noche, o en la torre de Astronomía, con eso de que nunca hay nadie vigilando ahí — rio aunque esta vez arrugó el entrecejo con algo de disgusto casi imaginándose la escena.

— ¿La torre de Astronomía?, ¿y tú como sabes que nadie vigila ahí?… — acusó con un dejo pícaro. Ron enrojeció — ¿qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos a altas horas de la noche en la torre de Astronomía?

— Nada, nada… — se estrujó las manos con nerviosismo volviendo a tomar el pergamino y empezando a humedecer la pluma en la tinta.

— ¿Seguro? — como le encantaba ser la que pusiera en estas situaciones al pelirrojo y no al revés.

— Si… y la sesión de concejos terminó, tengo tarea — zanjó.

— Está bien… — se levantó.

— Ah, ah… — la tomó del brazo y la volvió a sentar. Hermione lo miró desconcertada — prometiste ayudarme, ¡ahora a escribir! — le puso la pluma en la mano y le acercó la mesa con el pergamino sobre ésta. La castaña bufó y empezó a leer los garabatos de su amigo revisando todo, haciendo anotaciones aquí y allá y agregando cosas, todo el tiempo deseando estamparle el tintero al pelirrojo en la cabeza.

Al final. Harry y Hermione habían decidido hablar. Pero todo salió mal…

* * *

Hermione entró a la Sala de los Menesteres mientras se secaba impacientemente las lágrimas, hace unos minutos había visto como la estúpida Roxanne Princeton le había dado otra carta a Harry y luego lo besó muy cerca de los labios y él no hizo nada más que sonreír.

— ¡Estúpido! — farfulló arrojando una almohada de la cama.

Siempre que se refugiaba en ese lugar se transformaba en lo mismo, un cuarto lleno de velas blancas y rojas con flores por doquier y una enorme cama en el centro del recinto, justo como cuándo estaba con él.

La castaña estaba sentada en medio de la cama mientras estrujaba fuertemente el cojín queriendo que fuera Harry y la tal Roxanne, su compañera de cuarto. Como la odiaba.

— "Que tengas buen día Harry" … — imitó con voz chillona a Roxanne — ¡maldita arpía, mujerzuela!, ¡de seguro hasta tiene un álbum de todos los tipos con los que se ha acostado y ahora quiere que él lo encabece!, — apretó el cojín fuertemente — ¡y como él es TAN santo seguro no tarda en caer en sus garras! — hundió las uñas en el cojín y apretó los puños.

Flash Back

— Yo sólo quería darte esto… — le extendió la carta al ver su desconcierto y sin detenerse bajó su rostro rápidamente a la altura del de él — y… — lo besó en la comisura de los labios sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Harry — esto. Que tengas buen día Harry — le sonrió coquetamente y se fue meneando su cabellera y las caderas sugestivamente llamando la atención de cuanto género masculino fuera posible. Entre ellos Harry.

Fin Flash Back

— Nada más de ver como se le quedaba viendo al trasero, ¡ashh!, ¡maldita zorra! — arrojo el cojín por la habitación.

Flash Back

—… te lo digo, está por caer, si vieras como me mira cuándo estoy cerca… — la voz de Roxanne se apagó al ver entrar a Hermione en la habitación.

La castaña ni se inmutó y se dirigió a su cama cerrando los doseles y refugiándose ahí "sin poner atención" a su enemiga y a Lavender.

— Mejor hablamos luego Lav, cuándo no haya pájaros en el alambre — se escuchó la voz de Princeton.

— Está bien, ¡pero hablamos! — contestó Lavender.

Hermione prácticamente sintió las miradas clavadas en los doseles de su cama y tuvo un enorme deseo de decirles que si querían ver pájaros ella gustosa les lanzaba algunos.

Fin Flash Back

— Uy si, muy segura la muy… idiota. ¡Está loca si voy a dejar que mi Harry… — se dio una patada mentalmente — que Harry se enrede con personas como ella! — corrigió con tono frustrado celoso.

Flash Back

— Que lindos ojos tienes Harry… — decía mientras discretamente se acercaba cada vez más — y tu sonrisa… y el cabello… y tus labios… — se fue acercando Roxanne a Harry, pero éste giró el rostro a tiempo recibiendo sólo un beso en la mejilla.

— Emh… gracias… tú también… tienes bonitos… ojos — contestó incómodo.

Hermione los escuchaba perfectamente, escondida tras doblar la esquina, y literalmente podía imaginarse a Harry sonrojado, con una sonrisa de bobo, y a la Princeton prensada a su cuello robándole cuanto beso fuera posible.

Sentía algo en su interior arder y ya no siendo capaz de aguantar se fue sin hacer ruido.

Fin Flash Back

— ¡Idiota, pelmazo, ofrecido! — tomó más cojines y los fue aventando en dirección a la puerta hasta que uno le pegó en el rostro a quien menos quería ver en aquel momento.

* * *

Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí y empezó a acercarse lentamente hasta la castaña.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! — inquirió bruscamente la castaña.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — esquivó la pregunta.

— Yo pregunte primero — controló su voz.

— Saber qué haces aquí — contestó.

— ¿No ves?, nada. Ya no te sirven de nada esos lentes, deberías conseguirte otros, quizás unos como los de Trelawney — se mofó con acidez.

— No estaría nada mal, podría ver mejor. Como el hecho de que pasas más tiempo con Finch-Fletchley — acusó.

— Ese no es asunto tuyo ¿o sí? — se levantó de la cama cruzándose de brazos.

— Vieras que sí, ¡todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me concierne! — refutó acercándose más a ella.

— Si eso era todo ahí está la puerta — señaló con un gesto de cabeza y apretando los puños por semejante mentira, si le importara todo lo que tenga que ver con ella entonces no la haría sufrir de aquella manera.

— No, no es todo. ¡Quiero que te alejes del idiota ése! — sentenció parándose frente a ella.

— ¿O, sino que? — lo retó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

— No me obligues Hermione ¡o juro que lo mandó a la Enfermería porque se te acerca! — sus ojos brillaron con peligrosidad.

— ¿No me digas que el famoso Harry Potter esta celoso de Justin Finch-Fletchley? — se burló y empezó a reír sin humor.

— Si, — aceptó y luego una mirada y una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro — al igual que Hermione Granger lo está de Roxanne Princeton — sentenció. La sonrisa de la ojimiel desapareció.

— No digas estupideces. ¿Yo?, ¿de ella?, ¡por favor! — esquivó su mirada y nuevamente un nudo en su estómago se movió inquietamente al oírlo nombrarla.

— Pues parece todo lo contrario… — comentó como sin querer la cosa — yo diría que estás tan o más celosa que yo… — se acercó más — te has de morir de ganas de ir y golpearla o maldecirla hasta perder la sensibilidad de la mano… — prácticamente pegó su cuerpo al de Hermione — de decirle que no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí, ¡que sólo soy tuyo!… — acercó su rostro al de la castaña y ella pasó saliva dificultosamente — que en su vida se le ocurra que puede tenerme o siquiera pensarlo porque ¡eres la absoluta dueña de mi corazón y alma!… — acercó sus labios a su oído y suspiró provocando ponerle la carne de gallina a la chica — ¡que con ninguno de sus besos me puede hacer delirar como con los tuyos!… ¡que ningún toque de su piel se iguala a la tuya!… — susurró en su oído — ¡que nadie tiene el poder de llevarme al Olimpo y traerme a la tierra siendo sólo un simple un mortal!… — dio un casto beso a su lóbulo derecho y la ojimiel no pudo contenerse más, lo apartó bruscamente y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas retenidas por los celos, amor, pasión y desesperación.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!… — se exasperó mirándolo fulminante — ¿qué admita que estoy celosa de esa maldita chica mimada?, ¡pues bien, lo admito!, ¡ESTOY CELOSA!, ¡ESTOY MURIÉNDOME DE CELOS CADA VEZ QUE SE TE ACERCA Y TÚ NO HACES NADA!, ¡CADA VEZ QUE TE DA UNA ESTÚPIDA CARTA!, ¡CADA VEZ QUE…! — sus gritos fueron acallados por los labios de Harry.

Olvidándose de todo se dejaron llevar por la pasión, la necesidad, el deseo, los celos, la ansiedad y el amor.

Harry rápidamente se abrió paso entre los labios de Hermione profundizando el beso mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de su ex novia con ansias, haciéndola delirar.

La castaña se limitaba a apretarle el cabello y esto hacía que Harry la pegara más a su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro las túnicas quedaron por algún rincón de la sala mientras se besaban febrilmente y luchaban por quitarse el resto de las prendas.

Sus besos y caricias eran algo bruscas por la necesidad que tenían del otro. La ropa estaba ya casi en su totalidad en el suelo mientras éstos yacían acostados en la cama, Harry encima de Hermione besando apasionadamente su cuello, robándole todos los suspiros existentes a la castaña.

Beso cada parte de su cuerpo, beso sus labios y se entretuvieron dejando danzar a sus lenguas, las mandíbulas se unieron a la fiesta y fueron besadas al igual que las orejas, gloriándose de vez en cuándo con una pequeña mordida.

Hermione estaba extasiada entre los brazos de Harry y él ni se diga, quería volverla loca de placer y amor, hacer que suspirara cuanto fuera posible, provocar que gritara su nombre innumerable de veces… y todo esto ocurrió cuándo empezó a besar ardientemente sus hombros y senos. La castaña enterraba sus pequeñas uñas en la espalda y la cintura de Harry por dicha caricia, los jadeos empezaron a escucharse cuándo el pelinegro empezó a acariciar sus piernas y le besaba el abdomen, metiendo su lengua en su ombligo y ella arqueaba la espalda.

Nada en el mundo los iba a separar de llegar a la cúspide de su entrega, deseaban con locas ansias hacer el amor, se extrañaban, se deseaban, se necesitaban, pero sobre todo se amaban y eso se demostró cuándo se despojaron completamente de la ropa y se miraron por un segundo a los ojos, justo antes de fusionarse como muchas veces antes, ese segundo fue suficiente para que siguieran besándose y acariciándose pero esta vez fue muy diferente, era lento, tierno y sin prisas, querían que el tiempo les durara para toda la vida.

¿Para que la desesperada pasión si podían hacer el amor?

El tiempo se detuvo cuándo sus corazones se fundieron y empezaron a palpitar como uno solo, en ocasiones se aceleraba drásticamente o perdía sus latidos, era una sensación indescriptible y embriagante.

Sus cuerpos danzaban un hermoso vals que sólo ellos conocían la melodía mientras ambos se perdían en sus sensaciones y se robaban tiernos pero amorosos besos.

Juntos llegaron a la línea entre la vida y la muerte y clamaron sus nombres a coro.

Tiempo después se quedaron tendidos en la cama mientras una disimulada sonrisa se apoderaba de sus rostros.

— ¡Te amo Hermione! — susurró Harry desde el fondo de su corazón, pero la castaña ya no fue consiente de tales palabras pues había quedado dormida hace un minuto totalmente exhausta y satisfecha.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30: QUÉDATE, NO TE VAYAS**

Harry se movió perezosamente entre las sábanas buscando el calor corporal de Hermione, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar el frío de éstas. Atónito, abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe; miró cada rincón de la habitación, pero no encontró por ningún lado a su joven castaña.

Lentamente se dejó caer en la cama y se colocó los brazos sobre la frente suspirando pesadamente preguntándose porque lo había abandonado de aquella forma luego de haber hecho el amor… ¿o acaso para ella no fue eso?

* * *

Hermione corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras en su mente se repetía la imagen de Harry y ella besándose, acariciándose y… no diciéndose cuanto se amaban.

Sin poder más las piernas le pesaron tanto que disminuyó la velocidad de su carrera y se dejó caer de rodillas sollozando incontrolablemente, con el rostro escondido entre sus frágiles manos.

Lo había perdido para siempre. Fue sólo un desliz lo que había pasado entre ellos esa noche.

Él ya no la amaba y seguramente amaba a ella… a Roxanne Princeton.

Escondió más su rostro entre sus manos, queriendo que el mundo se la tragara en ese mismo instante, y dejó que todo el dolor que sentía fluyera y deseando que se fuera en las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y de su alma.

— ¡Harry! — sollozó.

— ¿Hermione? — indagó una voz masculina.

Por un loco segundo creyó que la voz de aquella persona era la de Harry, pero se desilusionó notablemente al descubrir sus ojos y ver a Justin arrodillado frente a ella con cara de preocupación.

— ¡¿Qué te paso?! — cuestionó preocupado.

— Yo… — ahogó un sollozo y se secó las lágrimas, pero éstas brotaron con mayor intensidad — no me pasa nada — contestó con voz débil.

— No parece… vamos, cuéntame, pero primero levántate porque podrías enfermarte — la animó tendiéndole la mano.

— Gracias Justin… pero quisiera ir a descansar… — dijo, ya no siendo capaz de contenerse un minuto más.

— Pero… — la miró angustiado.

— Estaré bien… sólo necesito estar sola — pidió controlando la voz. Sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería y no quería que él estuviera presente cuándo sucediera.

— Pero…

— Adiós — le sacó la vuelta y siguió con su camino, sin saber cómo, hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

* * *

Ginny y Luna brincaron en sus asientos al ver entrar a una Hermione totalmente pálida, con los ojos rojos y un rastro de lágrimas por su rostro mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y se tambaleaba hasta su cama para luego dejarse caer en ella, tomar una almohada escondiendo su rostro, hacerse un ovillo y sollozar incontrolablemente.

— ¡Hermione ¿qué…?! — empezaron a decir muy preocupadas al verla en ese estado.

La pelirroja había ido esa mañana a la habitación de la castaña para bajar a desayunar juntas y se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella no había dormido ahí esa noche, según le dijo Parvati, por ese motivo fue en busca de su amiga rubia y la buscaron prácticamente por todo el castillo salvo la Sala de los Menesteres porque no se podía abrir, después de eso se resignaron y volvieron a la habitación de Hermione para esperarla y ahora tenían frente a ellas a su amiga, la cual lloraba sin cesar.

 _Algo realmente malo debió haberle pasado para estar así_ , pensaron sus amigas.

— Hermione — la llamó Luna un tanto insegura mientras se sentaban en la cama de la castaña y ésta seguía con el rostro escondido en su almohada.

— Hermione estás preocupándonos — le dijo Ginny moviéndola suavemente del hombro para hacer que las viera.

— Voy a llamar a Ron y a Harry, tal vez… — empezó a decir Luna mientras se incorporaba.

— ¡NO!… — exclamó fuertemente la castaña por fin reaccionando y sentándose como un resorte en la cama — ¡no lo llames por favor! — pidió con agonía.

— Pero…

— ¡Por favor Luna!… ¡no lo… llames!… ¡por favor! — sollozó abrazándose a sí misma.

— ¡Hermione ¿qué te paso?! — inquirió Ginny aún más preocupada al verla así.

— ¡Por favor no lo llames! — volvió a repetir y las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos.

Sus amigas rápidamente la abrazaron y la castaña se refugió en sus brazos.

* * *

— Hermione — suspiró Harry y una lágrima brotó de sus ojos siguiendo el recorrido de su rostro hasta llegar a su cabello.

Había pasado la noche más maravillosa de su vida luego de mucho tiempo, la había pasado con ella, con Hermione, con la mujer que amaba. Habían hecho el amor y era para que ahorita estuviera brincando de alegría o besándola insaciablemente diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y pidiéndole que regresaran, pero la realidad era muy cruel para él.

Ella lo había dejado… despertó con la triste realidad de verse solo en aquella fría habitación, envuelto en las heladas sábanas, yaciendo solo en la dura cama y sobretodo, de permanecer con el corazón vacío pues se lo arrancaron de un tajo aquella maravillosa noche.

¿Qué era lo que le había hecho al mundo para que lo odiaran tanto y hacerle pagar a tan alta tarifa su hazaña?

¿Por qué tenía que sufrir siempre?

¿Es que acaso no existía la felicidad para él?

 _Quizás… quizás la felicidad no es para mí_ , pensó con amargura limpiándose las lágrimas, pero éstas siguieron rodando por su rostro.

— ¡Quédate!… ¡no te vayas! — suplicó Harry a la nada.

Quiso con toda el alma que ella se quedara, que escuchara su súplica y regresara, que le dijera que lo amaba tanto o más que él a ella, que le dijera que no se arrepentía de nada, que todo estaba arreglado, que al fin estarían juntos… pero no ocurrió.

— ¡Por favor regresa! — suplicó una vez más y un sollozo salió de su garganta.

Nada.

Ni una palabra, ni una presencia. Absolutamente nada.

Estaba completamente solo en aquella habitación.

* * *

Paso un tiempo en el que Hermione permaneció llorando desconsoladamente abrazada a sus amigas mientras el corazón se le oprimía del dolor que cruzaba por todo su cuerpo. Un dolor tanto físico como emocional.

— ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?, ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿estás bien?, te buscamos por todas partes, pero no te encontramos, ¡dinos que paso! — interrogó y exigió saber Ginny.

Hermione esquivó la mirada y jugo inconscientemente con la funda de su almohada mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

— Pase la noche en la Sala de los Menesteres… — empezó nerviosa y sin verlas — sucedió que… me sentía mal… y por eso… me quede ahí… — mintió muy evidentemente — y no estoy bien — confesó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Dinos la verdad Hermione!… — exigió nuevamente la pelirroja y al ver como la castaña siguió sin mirarlas le tomó el rostro con ambas manos haciéndola mirarlas, aunque por un segundo la ojimiel cerró los ojos. Ginny pareció darse cuenta de algo pues esa actitud de su amiga era muy sospechosa.

— ¿Pasaste la noche con Harry? — le ganó la pregunta Luna y sin ninguna pizca de pena.

Hermione cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla a la vez que asentía lentamente, las manos de Ginny cayeron de su rostro a causa de la sorpresa.

— Es por eso que estás así ¿verdad? — volvió a preguntar Luna.

La castaña volvió a asentir. La pelirroja parecía que había perdido el habla.

— ¿Tuvieron relaciones?

Nuevamente Ginny quedó sorprendida por la actitud tan calmada de su cuñada. Hermione enrojeció súbitamente para asentir luego de unos segundos.

— Pero… — balbuceó Ginny — ¿cómo? — la pregunta salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta y no tardó ni un milisegundo cuándo estaba igual o más enrojecida que Hermione por su metida de pata.

— Yo… — titubeó. Suspiró y luego tomó aire para empezar a narrar lo acontecido, tal vez así sería la única forma de sacar lo que sentía dentro.

Flash Back

— ¿No me digas que el famoso Harry Potter esta celoso de Justin Finch-Fletchley? — se burló y empezó a reír sin humor.

— Si, — aceptó y luego una mirada y una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro — al igual que Hermione Granger lo está de Roxanne Princeton — sentenció. La sonrisa de la ojimiel desapareció.

— No digas estupideces. ¿Yo?, ¿de ella?, ¡por favor! — esquivó su mirada y nuevamente un nudo en su estómago se movió inquietamente al oírlo nombrarla.

— Pues parece todo lo contrario… — comentó como sin querer la cosa — yo diría que estás tan o más celosa que yo… — se acercó más — te has de morir de ganas de ir y golpearla o maldecirla hasta perder la sensibilidad de la mano… — prácticamente pegó su cuerpo al de Hermione — de decirle que no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí, ¡que sólo soy tuyo!… — acercó su rostro al de la castaña y ella pasó saliva dificultosamente — que en su vida se le ocurra que puede tenerme o siquiera pensarlo porque ¡eres la absoluta dueña de mi corazón y alma!… — acercó sus labios a su oído y suspiró provocando ponerle la carne de gallina a la chica — ¡que con ninguno de sus besos me puede hacer delirar como con los tuyos!… ¡que ningún toque de su piel se iguala a la tuya!… — susurró en su oído — ¡que nadie tiene el poder de llevarme al Olimpo y traerme a la tierra siendo sólo un simple un mortal!… — dio un casto beso a su lóbulo derecho y la ojimiel no pudo contenerse más, lo apartó bruscamente y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas retenidas por los celos, amor, pasión y desesperación.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!… — se exasperó mirándolo fulminante — ¿qué admita que estoy celosa de esa maldita chica mimada?, ¡pues bien, lo admito!, ¡ESTOY CELOSA!, ¡ESTOY MURIÉNDOME DE CELOS CADA VEZ QUE SE TE ACERCA Y TÚ NO HACES NADA!, ¡CADA VEZ QUE TE DA UNA ESTÚPIDA CARTA!, ¡CADA VEZ QUE…! — sus gritos fueron acallados por los labios de Harry…

Fin Flash Back

— Y sólo… pasó… ninguno lo planeó… sólo… — suspiró.

— Pero… — sus amigas la miraban atónitas, pero Hermione no las dejó continuar pues siguió narrando y recordando, lastimándose.

Flash Back

Un aliento fresco le daba de lleno en la cabeza y la castaña abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el torso desnudo de Harry, sonrió para sí al recordar lo que había acontecido hace unas horas.

Su musculoso pecho lo había usado como almohada y él le rodeaba la cintura. Suspiró y empezó a delinearlo con los dedos mientras la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

No sabía ni qué hora era, pero poco le importaba, se sentía en la gloria, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Harry y ella habían… se sonrojó al recordar lo acontecido y volvió a suspirar.

Lo amaba, estaba total y completamente loca por él y de eso estaba segura luego de haber olvidado las peleas, las separaciones, los celos, TODO; anoche, mientras lo besaba con todo el amor posible en la faz de la tierra y se entregaba nuevamente a él.

— Harry… — suspiró — ¡te amo!

Algo en aquella frase la hizo reaccionar y dejó de delinear su cuerpo con los dedos para arrugar el entrecejo y parpadear un par de veces antes de separarse de él.

"¡Te amo!"

Esa era la frase que él siempre le decía cuándo hacían el amor. Siempre. Nunca faltaba esa frase, pero…

Hermione pasó saliva dolorosamente y se sentó en la cama cubriendo su pecho desnudo con una de las sábanas mientras tenía la mirada perdida.

Él no le dijo en ningún momento que la amaba.

Le había confesado que estaba celoso, es cierto, pero… nunca le dijo "Te amo Hermione".

La castaña dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de su amado y sintió sus ojos empañarse por las lágrimas no derramadas.

Todo había sido un error… él en ningún momento buscó hacerle el amor… fue sólo…

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un sollozo y cerró los ojos, pero no sirvió porque las lágrimas salieron de ellos y un pequeño alarido salió de su boca sellada.

— Fue sólo se… xo — balbuceó negando con la cabeza quizás para contradecirse a sí misma.

Impotente, traicionada, lastimada, engañada, desecha, usada… eran tantas las sensaciones que sentía en aquel momento la castaña que las lágrimas y su palidez remarcaban perfectamente su agonía.

Se incorporó de la cama y enredándose en una sábana fue recogiendo su ropa y poniéndosela mientras en todo momento evitaba ver a la persona que yacía dormido en la cama.

Cuándo estuvo lista se alisó un poco el cabello y se lo recogió con una liga. Se dirigió a la puerta y giró el pomo de ésta. Y sin girar a ver el lugar y a la persona que dejaba, abrió la puerta.

 _Esto no debió pasar_ , fue el último pensamiento de Hermione antes de salir y dejar a Harry con la cruel realidad que lo despertaría en unas horas más tarde.

Fin Flash Back

— Entonces… — Ginny y Luna no salían de la sorpresa, si bien tenían la sospecha de que algo había ocurrido entre Harry y Hermione más allá que los besos y abrazos, ahora estaba más que confirmado.

— Te fuiste — completó Luna la oración de su cuñada.

Hermione asintió en silencio y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, escondió su rostro entre sus manos derramando nuevamente lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió Ginny luego de un tiempo.

— No lo sé… — confesó Hermione, sorbiéndose la nariz congestionada — sólo… no podía seguir ahí para escuchar como… — un nudo se formó en su garganta — me decía que ya no me ama y fue sólo un error — se mordió el labio.

— No te creo, — dijo Luna — yo creo que más bien sentiste miedo de sentirte nuevamente segura a su lado y no ser capaz de elegir entre tu felicidad y la de los demás. Tienes miedo a ser feliz Hermione y por eso lo alejas. Por eso pusiste de excusa lo de que aún son jóvenes para vivir juntos. Por eso pusiste de excusa tu amistad con Harry sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, que van más allá de una amistad. Por eso nunca te arriesgaste. Por eso hubo dos chicas antes que tú. Por eso has perdido mucho tiempo sin Harry y créeme que si sigues buscando excusas para ser feliz terminaras alejándolo de tu vida para siempre — terminó de decir la rubia.

Ginny y Hermione la miraron sorprendidas. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta, pero tanta, sabiduría?

— Yo… — empezó a balbucear la castaña.

— Sólo piénsalo. Pero que no sea mucho tiempo o terminaras perdiéndolo… y bueno, creo que ya sabes cuál es mi opinión acerca de haberlo dejado sólo ¿cierto?

— S… si — tartamudeó.

— Yo no — negó Ginny, mirándolas expectante.

— Ella… ella piensa que hubiera sido mejor esperar a que despertara y encararlo sobre lo que pasó y porque pasó… así sería la única forma de saber si aún me ama — respondió Hermione. Luna asintió.

Ginny miró sorprendida a la rubia.

— ¿De dónde sacas todas esas fabulosas ideas? — cuestionó.

— Bueno… como Ron es muy impulsivo pues alguien tiene que nivelar la situación y pues a mí…

— Te toca ser la madura en la relación — terminó la frase Hermione. La rubia asintió con una sonrisa de suficiencia y un tono rosado en las mejillas.

— Aja, en fin. También me pegó lo voraz, ¿bajamos?

— Vayan ustedes… — dijo inmediatamente la castaña. Sus amigas la miraron mal — es que estoy cansada y quiero dormir — agregó acostándose nuevamente.

— ¿Y quién no?, luego de TODO lo que pasaste — comentó Ginny con tono pícaro. Luna le dio un codazo. Hermione se ruborizó.

— Te traeremos algo — se despidió la rubia, jalando a su pelirroja cuñada hacia la salida.

* * *

Dos personas yacían acostadas en diferentes habitaciones y diferentes camas cuándo apenas hace unas horas compartían más que una cama, un sentimiento.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo como si se trataran de dos relojes suizos y el cansancio se apoderó de sus cuerpos llevándolos al mundo de Morfeo, dónde no había nada ni nadie que les impidiera estar juntos.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31: CORAZÓN CONSOLADO**

Harry corría apresurado por el pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes, más adelante podía ver claramente el cabello castaño de Hermione y aunque llevaba ya buen tiempo llamándola y abriéndose paso entre los alumnos, la chica se negaba a detenerse o siquiera voltear, para cualquiera daría a entender que la ojimiel no lo escuchaba, pero claramente se veía que lo estaba evitando.

Hermione dobló presurosa el pasillo deseando desaparecer de ahí, pero era imposible, sus piernas temblorosas y la cantidad de gente en los pasillos le impedían avanzar más rápido y sabía que en cualquier momento Harry la alcanzaría y sinceramente no quería escuchar el discurso que le diría acerca de lo que pasó…

— ¡Hermione! — exclamó una vez más Harry, pero ella no volteó.

Justo cuándo pensó que el ojiverde la alcanzaría, frente a sus ojos apareció quizás su única salida, aunque fuera algo infantil, el baño de mujeres esta justo a dos pasos. Presurosa entró y no se sorprendió de no ver a nadie pues sabía que nadie entraba ahí en mucho tiempo y todo gracias a Myrtle la llorona. Sin siquiera pensarlo caminó hacia uno de los cubículos y se encerró dentro, rogando porque Harry no la buscara allí.

El pelinegro dobló el pasillo, pero ya no pudo distinguir a Hermione, giró la cabeza a la izquierda… nada… a la derecha… tampoco.

— ¿Dónde te metiste? — preguntó a la nada mirando a todos lados, los alumnos le sacaban la vuelta ya que se había quedado parado en medio del pasillo y éstos tenían prisa por llegar a su siguiente clase.

Y de pronto lo vio. El baño de las chicas. El lugar dónde una vez pasaron un mes preparando una poción multijugos el trío dorado para así poder entrar a la Sala Común de los Slytherin y averiguar algo sobre el heredero de su fundador.

— Con permiso… ¡con permiso!… — se abría paso entre la muchedumbre hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta y sin detenerse a ver a los curiosos que lo observaban extrañados por entrar en un baño de niñas y sin servicio, entró.

* * *

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, escuchaba perfectamente las pisadas de alguien ahí. Inconscientemente se subió en el inodoro para que el intruso no la viera por debajo de la puerta, y agudizó el oído.

— Sé que estás aquí Hermione, así que hagámoslo más fácil. Sal ya o revisare cada uno de los cubículos hasta encontrarte.

 _¡Por favor vete!, ¡por favor vete!_ , rogaba mentalmente la castaña, negándose a obedecer.

— ¡Bien! — sentenció Harry con fastidio y se dirigió al primer cubículo.

Abrió la puerta y…

Estaba vacío.

Uno menos. Faltaban alrededor de quince más.

Una a una las puertas se iban abriendo, pasadas las cinco puertas Harry empezó a desesperarse y las abría con algo de brusquedad debido a la frustración de no encontrarla. Mientras, en un cubículo, rezagada a la pared y sin poder moverse a causa del pánico, estaba una ojimiel rogando porque alguien viniera a salvarla.

— Hermione, por favor sal… — decía Harry siguiendo en la labor de abrir puertas — necesitamos hablar…

 _No hay nada de qué hablar, ya nada tiene sentido entre nosotros_ , pensó la castaña. Cansada, se bajó del inodoro, esperando a que entrara, ya que sólo los separaban tres cubículos.

— Necesitamos aclarar lo de esa noche…

Uno menos.

 _¡Por favor déjame sola!, ¡ya no quiero sufrir!_

— No puedes seguir evitándome…

Dos menos.

 _¿Por qué quieres hablar si sabes tan bien como yo que ahora estás con la estúpida de Princeton?, ¡ya no me hagas esto Harry!, ¡te amo, pero no puedo estar con alguien que ya no siente lo mismo!_ , Hermione pasó saliva dolorosamente, sus ojos estaban cristalinos producto de las lágrimas retenidas.

La manija giró lentamente, y finalmente la puerta cedió.

— Hermione…

— Por favor vete — susurró Hermione mirando el suelo, se negaba a mirarlo porque sabía que no podría, simplemente caería de nuevo y no podía permitirse eso.

— No… — un nudo se formó en la garganta de Harry al verla ahí. Entró en el cubículo y se acercó un poco a ella, ésta retrocedió aún más a la pared, pegándose por completo — Hermione…

— Sólo vete Harry… no hay nada de qué hablar… — desvió su mirada, su voz apenas un murmullo.

— Si lo hay… — contradijo acercándose de nuevo. A la castaña ya no le quedó a dónde correr, estaba atrapada entre la pared y el ojiverde. Se sintió estúpida por decidir encerrarse en un cubículo sabiendo que sólo había una salida y obviamente él iba a bloquearla — necesito saber… yo… — pegó su cuerpo al de Hermione y ambos se sintieron desfallecer, el cruce de miradas ya fue prácticamente imposible evitarlo. Esmeralda y miel se unieron, sus corazones palpitaron con rapidez. Harry levantó una mano y acunó el rostro de Hermione en ella — esto no puede seguir así… — susurró, sus ojos trasmitiendo tanto amor — por favor… — inclinó el rostro, acercándose lentamente a los labios de la castaña — no me evites… — su aliento tibio rozando la piel de la ojimiel. Un roce de labios…

Un descuido y Hermione se las había ingeniado para apartarlo bruscamente e intentar salir sin embargo el brazo de Harry la retuvo jalándola hacia él, pero ella opuso resistencia y ambos tropezaron con el inodoro. La castaña se agarró de la puerta entreabierta e intentó salir de nuevo, más el ojiverde la haló otra vez y la puerta se cerró ocasionando que Hermione chocara su espalda contra la pared de al lado y Harry pusiera un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo impidiéndole escapar. Ambos respirando aceleradamente.

— ¡No te iras a ningún lado!… — logró decir el ojiverde, esta vez sus ojos ya no irradiaban amor, sino que estaban oscurecidos de la rabia y la frustración — ¡hablaremos lo quieras o no! — sentenció fríamente.

— ¡Tú no puedes obligarme a nada! — objetó Hermione con enojo e intentó apartarlo mirándolo con furia, pero el ojiverde no se apartó, al contrario, se acercó más a ella impidiéndole a los brazos de la castaña alejarlo.

Frustrada, la ojimiel empezó a dar puñetazos en el pecho del pelinegro.

— Ya verás como no necesito obligarte a nada — sentenció Harry y acto seguido tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos, sujetándolo con fuerza impidiéndole huir y unió sus labios a los suyos en un beso apasionado.

Si por un segundo Hermione se dejó llevar por el beso, su lógica reaccionó al instante y lo intentó alejar, empujándolo del pecho, pero Harry la pegó más a la pared y puso más presión contra sus labios. La castaña se enfureció y frustró por lo cual enterró sus uñas en el pecho del ojiverde ocasionándole un pequeño gemido de dolor. Cosa que gozó la castaña.

Pero no la dejaría ir tan fácil. Aunque le arrancara la carne con las uñas, ¡no la dejaría ir!

Harry presionó sus labios una vez más contra los de la castaña y empezó a besarla a la fuerza de nuevo, sus manos nunca soltaron su rostro para impedirle que escapara. Hermione apretaba los ojos con fuerza y se negaba a corresponder al beso, no lo haría, sería volver a lo mismo… aunque ya estaba volviendo a lo mismo… las piernas las sentía como si fueran de gelatina y su traicionero corazón latía desbocado mientras su respiración se hacía entrecortada y se dejaba llevar. Entregándose nuevamente a él.

Harry sonrió entre el beso… lo estaba correspondiendo, y de qué manera, nunca antes se habían besado con tanta pasión, profundizaron el beso al unísono y las lenguas se encontraron al instante. Dejó de poner presión en las manos que sujetaban su rostro y se dirigieron a su cintura, recorriendo sus costados de arriba abajo, pegándose más a su cuerpo arrancándole un gemido en medio del beso a la castaña.

Y al parecer se repetiría la escena de la Sala de los Menesteres…

 _¡NO!_

Hermione reaccionó y lo empujó alejándola de su cuerpo, pero Harry no quedó conforme y decidió tomarla de nuevo del rostro y la besó una vez más.

Esta vez no cedería, no lo haría. La castaña llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza del pelinegro y se adentraron en su indomable cabello. Justo cuándo el ojiverde pensó que la ojimiel estaba cediendo de nuevo, sintió un fuerte dolor a causa de que ella le había jalado con fuerza el cabello en un intento de alejarlo.

Con un alarido, Harry no se dejó vencer y beso con tanta rudeza a la castaña que sin proponérselo le mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca y distrayéndose un segundo.

— ¡Eres un bruto!… — Hermione lo apartó con brusquedad y le plantó una bofetada dejando mareado al ojiverde, cosa que aprovechó la castaña para salir corriendo del baño no sin antes gritarle con furia — ¡NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR POTTER!

Bien, lo había hecho de nuevo, lo había arruinado. Ella estuvo ahí, y la oportunidad se le había ido de las manos y todo por sus estúpidos impulsos. Si hubiera hablado antes, se habría enterado de lo que en verdad había pasado esa noche en la Sala de los Menesteres y la razón por la cual ella lo había dejado, pero nuevamente la dejó ir. ¿Qué acaso se la pasaría estropeándolo toda la vida?

Estaba hecho, estuvo entre sus brazos y sólo le confirmó una cosa, que lo suyo ya solamente era pura relación física, que no significaba nada para él. Si por un momento creyó ver amor en sus ojos, éste desapareció al instante. El Harry que ella conocía ya no existía, el tierno y lindo chico que siempre la respetaba se había ido a quien sabe dónde y al parecer ya no volvería porque al que vio en el baño era un completo animal. Bruto e idiota.

Y ahora sólo un sentimiento habitaba sus corazones. Desolación.

* * *

Hermione subió corriendo hacia su habitación y una vez entró cerró la puerta de un portazo casi queriendo que en el marco de ésta estuviera cierto chico de ojos verdes para así darle un buen golpe.

— ¿Dónde estabas?, ¡prometiste ayudarme a…!… — las quejas de Ginny quedaron en el olvido al ver el estado de su amiga — ¡¿qué te paso?! — la castaña tenía el cabello ligeramente revuelto, el uniforme algo torcido y un labio claramente herido.

— ¡Es un idiota! — fue la contestación que dio Hermione acercándose al espejo y viendo su labio herido.

— ¿Idiota?, ¡¿quién te hizo eso?! — preguntó la pelirroja preocupada, acercándose a su espalda, viéndola detenidamente.

— ¡Potter! — masculló con enojo. Se tocó el labio e hizo una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Harry?, — se desconcertó — pero… ¿qué paso? — no salía del asombro. Caminó hacia atrás y palpando se sentó en la cama de su amiga, sin dejar de mirarla.

— El muy idiota… — hablaba con enojo mientras sacaba su varita — me venía persiguiendo por los pasillos… — hizo un ligero hondeó sobre su labio, mirándose en el espejo y la herida empezó a cerrarse poco a poco — y me encerré en el baño para que no me alcanzara… — el corte sano, aunque eso no aminoró la furia que sentía. Se giró a ver a su amiga — pero él ingreso y yo estaba encerrada en un cubículo. Entró y empezó… — rechinó los dientes — dijo puras tonterías y terminó besándome a la fuerza diciendo que… ¡diciendo que "no necesita obligarme para hacer las cosas"! — finalizó con sorna.

— ¿Eh? — se desconcertó por completo.

— ¡Que el muy idiota me beso a la fuerza y encima fue tan hosco que me mordió! — se señaló el labio, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la pena y el enojo.

Ginny permaneció en silencio un minuto, analizando todo. Hasta que finalmente estalló en carcajadas dejando aún más encolerizada a la castaña.

— ¡No es gracioso! — objetó con furia. Y pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimillas, se restregó los ojos con impaciencia, evitando mirar a su amiga de frente.

— Hermione… — la miró atónita.

— Quisiera estar sola Ginny… — habló en un susurro. La pelirroja no se movió — ¡por favor! — suplicó, una lágrima amenazando por brotar de sus ojos.

— No me iré — y acto seguido se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente, segundos después el cuerpo de Hermione empezó a temblar a causa de los sollozos.

— ¡Ya no le importó!… — murmuró con tristeza — ¡sólo… sólo soy un maldito juguete para él!

— Eso no es cierto — contradijo Ginny con dulzura.

— Si lo es… porque si no fuera así él jamás me habría lastimado como lo hizo hoy — se limpió las lágrimas, separándose de su amiga.

— Vamos, necesitamos a Luna, ya llegó la hora de hablar — tomándola del brazo salieron de la habitación.

* * *

— Wow, ¿quién te puso la mejilla así amigo? — se burló Ron apenas vio entrar a Harry en la habitación dando un portazo.

— Hermione — masculló dejándose caer en su cama, boca arriba.

— ¿Pues qué le hiciste? — se acercó a él viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona. Nunca le había tocado una bofetada de su amiga, pero tenía claro que eran para temerse, y pues nada más de ver la cara de Harry… rogaba porque la castaña nunca la tomara contra él.

— La bese — bufó.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?, si ya lo has hecho un millón de veces — se desconcertó el pelirrojo sentándose a su lado.

— Pues si… — de pronto sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más — pero nunca la había besado a la fuerza y mucho menos mordido — confesó apenado mirando al suelo.

— ¡¿Que tú qué?! — respingó parándose de un salto.

— Pues eso…

— ¡¿Y porque demonios hiciste eso?! — inquirió con enojo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con reproche.

— Yo sólo… es que… mira, ni siquiera planeaba besarla, sólo hablar y… — Ron hizo un sonido irónico. Harry se sentó — ¡es cierto!, sólo quería hablar, pero… ¡pero ella que no escuchaba y pues sólo se me ocurrió besarla! — se exasperó.

— Es que sinceramente…

— Mira ya déjalo así ¿quieres?, ya tengo suficiente con lo que me gritó… — sus ojos se empañaron. Miró al suelo.

— ¿Qué… que te gritó? — preguntó titubeante.

— Que… que no me le volviera a acercar… — sonrió tristemente — y me llamó Potter… — una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero la limpió rápidamente — creo que esta vez sí lo arruine ¿no?… — miró a su amigo. Ron hizo una mueca — sólo la había ido a buscar para aclarar todo, para hablar, pero ya ves… creo que al final si soy un Potter, igual que mi padre. Tonto y sin sentimientos como le dijo una vez mi madre — murmuró abatido.

— Eso no es cierto…

— Creo que lo mejor será dejar las cosas como están… — habló de nuevo, casi para sí mismo — porque cada vez que intentó acercarme sólo lo arruinó… quizás lo mejor es que… — calló repentinamente.

— ¿Qué cosa? — se sentó a su lado.

— Que me aleje de ella para siempre — balbuceó con tristeza segundos después.

— ¿Qué?, no, ¡no debes!… quiero decir, ¡tú la amas y ella a ti!…

— Ya no estoy tan seguro — murmuró alicaído.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — se desconcertó.

— Al parecer Hermione ya me olvido, o sino ¿cómo explicas el me haya dejado luego de…? — calló, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— ¿De qué? — lo alentó a seguir.

— De todo lo que pasamos… — se corrigió — si realmente me amara jamás me hubiera abandonado y mucho menos pasaría tanto tiempo con Finch-Fletchley sabiendo cuanto lo aborrezco — gruñó. Ron abrió la boca para replicar, pero justo en ese momento entró Neville en la habitación.

— Hola — murmuró el chico dejando su mochila a los pies de su cama y sentándose en ésta. Ambos chicos le brindaron una media sonrisa y de pronto el cerebro de Ron se encendió como si fuera un procesador de computadora.

— Oye Neville, y… ¿has hablado con mi hermana?, ya sabes… como terminó con Malfoy — comentó insinuante.

— Si.

— ¿Y? — le urgió realmente interesado. Harry también lo miró.

— Se acabó — contestó abatido.

— ¡¿Qué?, ¿por qué?! — exclamó el pelirrojo incorporándose y poniéndose en medio de ambas camas.

— Sólo terminó, y no quiero hablar de eso ¿está bien? — zanjó.

— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó esta vez Harry.

— Por favor chicos… en serio… miren, sólo olvídenlo ¿sí?

El sólo hecho de recordar lo que aconteció en los invernaderos le hacía reprocharse infinitamente su falta de tacto con la pelirroja además de arrepentirse de haberle dado esa respuesta cuándo él claramente quería volver con ella.

— No si ustedes son tal para cual — sentenció Ron mirando mal a sus amigos.

— ¿Qué te pasó a ti? — le cuestionó esta vez el joven Longbottom a Harry.

— Lo eché a perder, — hizo una mueca — iba a hablar con ella, pero sólo la herí — de pronto sus manos parecían lo más interesante del mundo pues clavó su mirada en ellas.

— Ginny me pidió una oportunidad, pero yo le dije que no — confesó Neville, sonriendo con ironía.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritó Ron queriendo lanzarse hacia él.

* * *

— Padma me dijo que Parvati le había dicho que viniera hacia aquí porque querían hablar conmigo… — dijo Luna apenas ingresando a la Sala de los Menesteres y cerrando la puerta — así que ¿para que soy buena? — se dirigió a sus amigas las cuales estaban sentadas en un amplio sofá.

— Necesitamos una sesión con la psicóloga Lovegood — dijo en broma Ginny, aunque la situación parecía muy seria.

— Bien… — las miró suspicazmente — ¿qué pasó esta vez? — se sentó frente a ellas y se cruzó de piernas sobre el sillón casi como buda, apoyando los codos en sus piernas y el rostro en las manos.

— Bueno… — empezó Ginny — resulta que aquí nuestra amiguita sigue con lo mismo de que Harry no la quiere y que sólo la utiliza y bueno… hace rato… — rápidamente le contó lo que la castaña le había dicho — así que ¿qué opinas?

— Que puedo estar haciendo otras cosas más importantes que escuchar a mis amigas magdalenas… — se mofó. Ginny y Hermione la miraron mal — en serio chicas, siempre viven hechas un mar de lágrimas. Miren, — se inclinó más hacia ellas apoyando su peso en los brazos — ya hablamos de esto una y otra y otra vez, y siguen con lo mismo. Tú, Ginny, estás con ese complejo de culpa que no te lo quita nada. Saliste con Draco, está bien, pero ya terminaron así que déjalo en el pasado, quedaron como amigos y si a Neville no lo convenció eso pues haya él, al menos tú le dejaste en claro que al único que amabas era a él. Ya si él decidió no volver contigo, bien, hay muchos chicos en este colegio que mueren por una cita contigo. Y Neville será muy idiota si te deja ir por sus tontos miedos.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada pasándose una mano por el cabello.

— Creo que tienes razón — balbuceó.

— Y tú, Hermione, te empeñas tanto en querer alejarte de Harry por tus tontos celos, está bien sentirlos, ¡¿pero las 24 horas del día?!… — exclamó exasperada — ¡relájate!, sabes que siempre ha habido chicas tras él, pero métete en esa cabezota que sólo una ocupa su corazón y esa eres TÚ. Así que en lugar de andar como manguera humana deberías hablar de una vez con él. Pero ahora si hablar, no hacer bueno… otras cosas… — dijo con un dejo pícaro. Hermione se sonrojó — definir ya esto y volver. Porque créanme las dos que si siguen con esto van a caer en la depresión y ahora si va a ser muy difícil sacarlas de ahí.

Las dos chicas asintieron.

— Así que… déjenlo salir, dejen salir todo el dolor y la impotencia que sienten, pero háganlo ahora porque después van a prometer no derramar una sola lágrima más por ellos.

Y como si fuera una escena de película, las dos amigas corrieron hacia Luna y abrazándose fuertemente empezaron a llorar mientras la rubia les acariciaba el cabello y dejaba que se desahogaran, porque después de todo, no valía la pena pasarse la vida llorando por un chico y menos por uno inmaduro que no se decidía a actuar.

* * *

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE BATEASTE A MI HERMANA?, ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE?! — gritaba Ron con furia, luchando contra las ganas de partirle la cara a Neville.

— Tal vez si… — murmuró con tristeza — y sé que ya no podré hacer nada porque esta vez si la perdí y no por el tonto hurón sino por mi… — sus ojos se empañaron — por mis estúpidos miedos a salir herido de nuevo — un nudo se formó en su garganta, se restregó los ojos con impaciencia.

— Jamás volverá a hablarme — se lamentó Harry también con los ojos humedecidos.

Ron los miró a ambos y la furia que sintió antes desapareció. Pero al ver a sus amigos así no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

— Oigan, esto ya parece película de chicas. Si van a llorar, lo harán bien. Síganme…

— Ron no creo que esto sea buena idea — murmuraba Neville minutos más tarde, el trío estaba refugiado bajo un enorme árbol que los cubría a la perfección mientras el pelirrojo repartía enormes tarros con whiskey de fuego, cortesía de Dobby y Kreacher.

— No importa si es buena idea o no — zanjó Harry y se bebió todo el contenido de un trago para toser incontables de veces después ocasionando una risilla de Ron.

— Tranquilo hombre, todavía nos queda mucho para que te lo quieras acabar tú solo — señaló la botella escondida entre su túnica.

No fue hasta cuatro tarros más tarde cuándo Harry empezó a sentir el efecto del whiskey en su cuerpo. Ron ya había empezado a reírse como tonto desde el segundo tarro. Mientras Neville hacía enormes esfuerzos por no salir corriendo a vomitar al lago pues nunca antes había bebido en su vida.

— Te lo digo, las mujeres sólo buscan algo de nosotros… — hablaba Ron totalmente borracho — y cuándo lo consiguen ya no puedes negárselo o después se te enojan y te dejan a pan y agua durante una semana entera, aunque prácticamente les ruegues por más.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Harry, al parecer el más cuerdo de los tres.

— De eso… — señaló hacia el frente como si realmente viera algo más que una piedra ahí — de cariño… — dio otro largo trago a su tarro.

— Y por si fuera poco te toca la suerte de tener de novia a una de las más populares y guapas de la escuela y te tienes que aguantar que todos los idiotas volteen a verla casi desnudándola con la mirada — gruñó Neville volviendo a su color de piel normal al pasarle las náuseas.

— ¡Pues que ni se le ocurra a Finch-Fletchley mirarla así o lo mato! — sentenció con peligrosidad Harry. Se sirvió más whiskey.

— ¡Y juro que, si el idiota del hurón se acerca a Ginny otra vez, ahora si no me quedare de brazos cruzados! — acentuó Neville.

— Pues yo tengo suerte… — sonrió Ron — porque el baboso de Boot no ha vuelto a acercarse a mi Lunita — comentó con suficiencia.

— Que tú sepas — dijeron al unísono sus amigos.

— ¡Hey!, — se quejó mirándolos mal — miren que yo no me meto con sus viejas — gruñó.

— ¡Y ni se te ocurra! — amenazó Harry.

— Pues yo no me preocupo por ese lado — rio tontamente Neville perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de lado en el suelo, aunque permanecía sentado. Ron se burló.

— ¡Extraño a mi castaña! — habló Harry de pronto.

— ¡Y yo a mi pelirroja! — susurró Neville.

— Ya se me hacía raro que no empezaran a llorar… pero como dicen, primero sale lo idiota y después… bueno, ya se me olvido que sale después — se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo mientras sus dos amigos se ahogaban en el alcohol y los recuerdos.

Y como dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Bueno, de esto se dieron cuenta Harry y Neville al reparar que no podrían alejarse de ellas, las necesitaban cerca, aunque fuera de amigos, pero cerca.

— Yo creo que voy a ir a hablar con Hermione — se incorporó con torpeza el ojiverde.

— Y yo con Ginny — manifestó Neville, aunque ni siquiera podía permanecer sentado sin evitar moverse a todos lados.

— Y yo opinó que los dos se quedan aquí — zanjó Ron y jalando al pelinegro lo volvió a sentar sin mucho esfuerzo.

— ¡Pero es que necesito verla! — se quejó Harry, sus ojos cristalinos.

— ¡Yo también! — murmuró Neville con la voz quebrada.

— Necesitan estar sobrios para hacerlo porque ahorita nada más van a decir puras estupideces y los mandaran al diablo — contradijo.

— ¡La amo! — sollozó el ojiverde.

— ¡Yo también! — lloró su amigo, al parecer había perdido la capacidad de formar una oración de más de dos palabras.

— ¡Necesito decirle que me perdone!, ¡que la amo!, ¡pedirle una oportunidad!

* * *

Paso cerca de una hora cuándo sus amigas ya no pudieron derramar más lágrimas y simplemente permanecieron abrazándose unas a otras, con una infinita paz creciendo por todo su ser.

— ¿Y qué haremos ahora? — Ginny rompió el silencio.

— Esperar. Ustedes ya dieron el primer paso. Es hora de que ellos actúen — respondió Luna.

— ¿Y si no lo hacen? — cuestionó esta vez Hermione.

— Entonces no eran las personas indicadas para ustedes — contestó la rubia.

Ambas chicas suspiraron.

— Se siente bien dejar salir todo — murmuró Hermione unos minutos después.

— Y que lo digas, sentía que iba a estallar con tanto que me guardaba — concordó Ginny.

— Tienes suerte Luna, Ron te quiere mucho y a pesar del temperamento que tiene no te ha armado una escena nunca — sonrió la castaña.

— Si, bueno… es que piensa que nadie me ronda — musitó tímida.

— ¿Quién…? — Ginny levantó la mirada, interesada.

— Terry.

— ¿Qué te dice o qué? — Hermione también la miró.

— Nada del otro mundo, sólo que le gusto y pues, no sé, que esperara el tiempo necesario para que llegue a quererlo o algo así — se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y tú que le dijiste? — cuestionó Ginny.

— Que amo a Ronald y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Que a él sólo lo puedo ver como amigo.

— ¿Qué dijo él? — preguntó Hermione.

— Nada. Siempre que sacó el tema de mi amor por Ronald y mi amistad por él, lo evade o se va… — sonrió tristemente — me cae bien, pero… no sé… no me veo tratándolo como algo más que amigo… — miró a ambas — ¡pero no le digan esto Ronald por favor! — pidió mirándolas suplicante.

— No te preocupes, no queremos que después estén como nosotros — hizo una mueca Hermione.

— No es por ser mala, pero… — titubeó Luna — ustedes se lo buscaron.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, se supone que eres nuestra amiga! — se indignaron separándose de su amiga.

— Y es mi deber de amiga decirles la verdad — expresó con simplicidad. La castaña y la pelirroja se quedaron boquiabiertas.

— No sé tú, Hermione, pero a mí como que me están dando ganas de hablar con mi hermano — sonrió con malicia la pelirroja.

— No es mala idea — le siguió el juego.

— Oigan, ¡no, por favor!, miren, ¡perdón!, yo… es que… — sus amigas empezaron a reír — que graciosas — espetó con sarcasmo arrugando el entrecejo.

— ¡Te queremos Luna! — exclamaron abrazándola. Luna sonrió.

— Además tiene razón. Nosotras nos lo buscamos — dijo Hermione.

— No sé cómo le hacen los hombres. Pero ellos nunca lloran por nada, hasta pareciera que no lo sintieran — se quejó Ginny.

Y mientras las chicas se quedaban recostadas una al lado de otra en el enorme sofá, tres chicos brindaban por sus respectivos amores. Uno pidiendo nunca separarse de una rubia. Otro rogando porque no fuera demasiado tarde para actuar frente a una pelirroja. Y el último deseando ser perdonado por una castaña.

Porque al final, habían decidido actuar.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32: ¿AMIGOS?**

Las vacaciones de semana santa habían dado inicio y aunque todos se alegraron por esto ya que podrían ir a sus casas, hubo seis alumnos, cinco de Gryffindor y una de Ravenclaw que de inmediato firmaron para quedarse en el colegio.

Aunque el motivo por el cual todos los alumnos de séptimo año se quedaba era otro. ¿Cuál?, bueno, resultó que a un par de días para las vacaciones la Profesora McGonagall mandó un comunicado con los Premios Anuales y los Prefectos para hacerles saber a los alumnos prontos a graduarse que debían quedarse para iniciar con los preparativos.

Y, casi armando huelga, accedieron a regañadientes.

Justo ese día los chicos de séptimo habían visto como los alegres alumnos de los demás cursos abandonaban el castillo y se iban con sus familias o amigos a pasar esa semana santa, mientras que ellos maldecían por la desdicha de pasarla encerrados en el colegio.

Sólo unos pocos se quedaron de grados menores, como fueron Ginny y Luna. Y la razón era porque no querían dejar a Hermione "sola". Aunque también porque la rubia no quería separarse de su novio.

— ¡Es increíble que a McGonagall se le haya ocurrido empezar con los preparativos de la estúpida graduación justo ahora! — se quejaba Ron.

Estaban, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, el trío dorado, Neville, Ginny y Luna JUNTOS, sentados en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

— ¡Gracias a ella nuestros planes se fueron por el retrete! — maldijo, tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido semejando perfectamente a un niño berrinchudo.

— Dirás los suyos porque ni Hermione ni yo teníamos planes… — contradijo Ginny sentada junto a la castaña — bueno, Hermione sí, — Harry volteó con rapidez — ibas a visitar a tus padres ¿cierto? — miró a su amiga.

— Si, ni modo, ya será hasta después de la graduación — se lamentó. Harry respiró aliviado.

— ¿Y ustedes chicos? — les preguntó Luna a Harry y Neville. Hermione y Ginny agudizaron el oído.

— Ninguno — contestaron al unísono. Sonrieron.

Ron bufó otra vez.

— Ya Ron, armas drama por cualquier cosita — le riñó su hermana.

— Si claro, mira quien lo dice — ironizó mirándola mal.

— Además, ¿cuál era el apuro de salir del colegio?, que yo sepa mis papás iban ir a visitar Charlie. Fred y George se la pasan en su negocio. Percy en el Ministerio o con Penelope. Y Bill pues en su casa con Fleur. Por lo tanto, absolutamente nadie iba a estar, así que… — calló de improvisto y miró con un brillo pícaro a su hermano y su cuñada — ¿qué tu papá no iba a estar fuera en una convención Luna? — le preguntó a su amiga.

— Si, ¿por?

— No… nada… — sonrió maquiavélicamente. Hermione la miró de reojo adivinando lo que planeaba su amiga — entonces nadie iba a estar en nuestra casa… — Ron se movió incomodo en su asiento — ni en la tuya… — Luna se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo — y tenían planes… — los miró pícara — ¿qué tipo de planes hermanito? — preguntó inocentemente.

Ron enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y Luna a su lado pasó saliva dificultosamente.

— Nada, nada — se rascó la punta de la nariz producto de una repentina comezón.

— ¿Seguro? — lo miró suspicaz.

— Entonces, ¿qué haremos estás dos semanas? — cambio rápidamente de tema Luna. Hermione rio con disimulo al ver su nerviosismo.

— A mí se me antojan varios días de campo, o excursiones a Hogsmeade, o paseos por los terrenos… — dijo Ron.

— O acampar… — siguió Luna. Ambos chicos ya empezaban a levantarse y caminar hacia la salida mientras a sus espaldas unos divertidos Harry, Hermione, Neville y Ginny los miraban sonriendo burlonamente.

— O partidos de Quidditch…

Sólo cuándo el retrato de la señora gorda se cerró, dejaron de oír las propuestas de sus amigos y fue ahí que se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos.

Harry miró a Hermione… Hermione miró a Harry… ambos miraron a Neville y Ginny… se miraron una vez más… y Hermione esquivó la mirada…

Neville miró a Ginny… Ginny miró a Neville… ambos miraron a Harry y Hermione… se miraron otra vez… y Ginny esquivó la mirada…

Ambas chicas se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se apresuraron a la salida cuándo las voces de los chicos las detuvieron.

— Hermione… — llamó Harry.

— Ginny… — dijo Neville.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — preguntaron al unísono levantándose y esperando una respuesta mientras las chicas tenían una "plática" en susurros.

— ¡¿Qué les decimos?! — susurraba con presura Hermione.

— ¡No sé!… — Ginny se mordió el labio mirándola de reojo, ambas les daban la espalda a los chicos por lo cual éstos no se daban cuenta que estaban hablando — ¿tú quieres hablar con Harry? — cuestionó.

— Si… no… ¡bueno, si!… es que… — tartamudeaba la castaña.

— ¡Ya sé!… — la interrumpió Ginny igual de nerviosa que ella.

— ¿Entonces?

— Digo que si… así ya terminamos con esto ¿no?

— Aja.

Sin embargo, no se movieron.

— ¿Y? — preguntaron al unísono.

— ¡Dile algo! — urgieron a la otra al mismo tiempo. Suspiraron.

— Llegó la hora — se giraron…

— Hermione… — Harry la miró suplicante.

— Ginny… — Neville la miró de igual manera.

— Está bien — contestaron al unísono, cada cual mirando a su razón de ser.

— Vamos — dijeron los chicos acercándose a ellas y saliendo de la Sala Común.

* * *

Cuándo el retrato de la señora gorda se cerró ambas parejas empezaron a caminar en silencio, las chicas dejándose guiar por ellos. Bajaron las escaleras y se fueron por caminos separados mientras dos pares de ojos azules los veían a escondidas tras una armadura.

— ¿Crees que funcionó? — preguntó Ron.

Vieron a Harry observar a Hermione de reojo y con intenciones de tomar su mano. Giraron hacia el otro lado y miraron a Neville haciendo lo mismo con Ginny.

— Si. El resto les toca a ellos — susurró Luna.

* * *

Harry y Hermione caminaban en silencio, de vez en cuanto robándose miradas el uno del otro cuándo creían que no se daba cuenta el otro. Hermione estaba muriéndose de nervios. ¿Qué era lo que quería hablar Harry?, ¿de lo que pasó en la Sala de los Menesteres?, ¿del beso en los baños?, ¿de la tal Roxanne?, ¡¿qué?!

Sin poderse contener más, Hermione se detuvo repentinamente y Harry hizo lo mismo mirándola desconcertado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó el pelinegro.

— ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar? — cuestionó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry pasó saliva, nervioso. Estaban en mitad de un desierto pasillo, era de tarde, podían verse los rayos del sol impactar contra las ventanas del castillo y justo uno daba de lleno sobre ellos. De pronto se sintió como en una escena de interrogatorio de policía en aquellas películas muggles de Dudley.

— Yo… — se aclaró la garganta — quería… veras, es que… — suspiró — es complicado — sonrió rascándose la nuca con nervios.

— Explícame — pidió.

Harry la miró a los ojos y se desconectó por completo del mundo. Tantas veces había visto aquellos ojos, pero hasta ahora nunca sintió tanto como en este momento.

— Harry — lo llamó Hermione chasqueando los dedos frente a él.

— ¿Ah? — se desorientó.

— ¿Estás bien? — lo miró con preocupación.

— Si… si… es sólo que… no sé cómo empezar… — suspiró profundamente tomando el hilo de la conversación.

— Por el principio sería buena idea — bromeó la castaña sonriendo apenas visiblemente.

— Quería disculparme… — confesó el ojiverde. La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció — por todo lo que ha pasado desde que terminamos… — se armó de valor y continuó — en especial por todas la palabras tan hirientes que te dije aquel día en el lago y también por lo del baño… — bajó la mirada, apenado — nunca quise lastimarte pero mi celos y mis impulsos me obligaron a actuar de esa manera tan insensata… — la miró a los ojos — ¡lo siento Hermione!, jamás pretendí herirte de algún modo, la verdad es que ese día en el baño fui a buscarte para arreglar las cosas pero lo arruine… te bese a la fuerza y bueno, ya sabes… — se sonrojó desviando la mirada — nunca quise lastimarte… — repitió — esperó puedas perdonarme…

Hermione permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué lo perdonara?, si por un segundo su orgullo le gritó que lo mandara a la… bueno, muy lejos. Su corazón ahora le distaba sólo una cosa. Perdón.

¡Por supuesto que lo perdonaba!, Merlín, ¡lo amaba!, eso bastaba para TODO.

Harry esperó a que dijera algo, pero Hermione había desviado la mirada y observaba a la nada mordiéndose el labio, cuantas ganas sentía de besarla en ese mismo instante, pero no, no era correcto. Respiró profundamente y prosiguió.

— Y quería saber si podríamos partir desde el principio, así que… ¿quisieras ser mi amiga de nuevo? — la miró anhelante.

— Harry, yo… — se quedó sin palabras. _¿Amiga?_

— Entiendo si no quieres… tal vez me odies y… — murmuró abatido.

— No te odio… — contradijo la castaña rápidamente — jamás podría — agregó en susurro. Harry sonrió.

— ¿Entonces?

— Han pasado muchas cosas… — empezó — no digo que te guarde rencor, pero… — suspiró — ¿realmente quieres volver a ser amigos? — lo miró con algo de dolor.

— Si lo crees posible — asintió. _Me conformó con eso por ahora_ , pensó.

— Está bien… — murmuró Hermione minutos después — te perdono y… y aceptó ser tu amiga — sonrió, aunque la alegría no se reflejó en sus ojos.

— ¡Genial!… — exclamó Harry, aunque su voz sonaba eufórica se escuchó algo falsa hasta para sus propios oídos por lo cual decidió cambiar de tema — entonces… emh… ¿regresamos?… — el corazón de Hermione latió desbocado — a la Sala Común quiero decir — agregó apresurado. Se detuvo.

— Bien — asintió la castaña y se encaminaron de regreso.

¿Eso era todo?, ¿ni un abrazo?, ¿un beso en la mejilla?, ¡¿un simple estrechón de manos?!… ¡¿NADA?!

 _Vaya amigos_ , pensó con sarcasmo la castaña.

* * *

— ¡En bueno hora se le ocurrió a McGonagall dejarnos! — se quejaba Draco en su habitación, revolviendo entre su baúl, aunque no buscaba nada, lo hacía inconscientemente.

— Cálmate Draco, no es para tanto — decía Blaise acostado en su cama y jugando con una almohada lanzándola y atrapándola en sus manos.

— Quería salir del castillo… necesitaba alejarme para… — suspiró dejando en paz el baúl y se sentó en su cama.

— ¿Sigues queriéndola no? — dejó la almohada a un lado y se recargó en la cabecera de la cama.

Draco asintió en silencio.

— Sólo quería poner algo de distancia ¿sabes?, — lo miró — tal vez así logre sacármela del corazón — bajó la mirada.

— Es la primera vez que te enamoras, por eso es más difícil. Ya se te pasara, créeme — le sonrió Blaise queriéndole dar ánimos.

— No lo sé… quizás — vio su baúl y el estado en que lo dejó. Hizo una mueca, no estaba del humor para arreglarlo ahora así que alargando la mano lo cerró.

— ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta? — propuso Zabini incorporándose.

— No tengo ganas Blaise — refutó.

— Anda, te hará bien… — y jalándolo del brazo lo levantó para después empujarlo hacía la puerta — además, quien sabe, tal vez y te encuentres al amor de tu vida ahí afuera… y no me refiero a Ginevra… sino a una chica de nuestra casa y la cual está por graduarse también… que su nombre empieza con "R" y termina con "ouge" — dijo insinuante.

— Ya te dije que…

— Lo sé, lo sé… — lo interrumpió con fastidio y bajaron las escaleras.

* * *

Neville caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y mirando al suelo, no sabía cómo empezar, o, mejor dicho, ¡no sabía que decir!

Pensó que iba a ser fácil, pero ahora que tenía a Ginny caminando a su lado se dio cuenta de lo difícil de la situación.

Por Merlín, ella le había pedido una oportunidad y él le dijo que no, aun cuándo minutos antes la había besado.

¿Con que cara iba ahora a…?

— Neville… — habló Ginny haciéndolo detenerse — creo que ya nos alejamos bastante de la Sala Común, así que… ¿qué querías decirme? — lo miró directo a los ojos.

— Yo…

— ¿Aja? — lo alentó a seguir al ver que enmudecía.

— Me quería disculpar contigo por lo que pasó en Hogsmeade… al decirte que no podríamos ser ni siquiera amigos… — la pelirroja se mordió los labios — lo que pasa es que me cegué por los celos y la tristeza y te trate tan fríamente que… — suspiró — ¡realmente lo siento!… — Ginny no dijo nada. Neville prosiguió — y en los invernaderos… — su ex novia desvió la mirada — me comporte como un cretino al decirte eso, más aún cuándo te bese y bueno… — se mordió el labio — ¡lo siento!… ¡de verdad que lo hago!, ¡no tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que me arrepiento!

— ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con esto? — quiso saber la pelirroja.

— Me preguntaba si… me perdonabas y pues… — suspiró — entonces pensé que… tal vez… sólo si tú quieres… emh… ¿ser amigos? — propuso Neville.

— Ah… — se desilusionó un poco, pensó que quería otra cosa — yo… emh… claro, a… amigos — forzó una sonrisa.

— Bien… — susurró mirando al suelo.

— ¿Entonces amigos? — preguntó Ginny asintiendo, haciéndose a la idea.

— Amigos — corroboró Neville.

Se miraron y se acercaron. Neville extendió los brazos para darle un abrazo, pero Ginny había alargado su mano, torpemente quiso extender su mano también pero entonces la pelirroja había puesto sus brazos. ¡Merlín!… se acercaron, y se dieron un torpe abrazo. Rompiéndolo casi al instante y evitando mirarse.

— Emh… lo mejor será volver… ya es tarde y… — empezó a decir Ginny buscando una excusa para alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

— Si.

* * *

Tiempo después, al terminar la cena, la cual por cierto fue en completo silencio, Luna pudo apartar a sus dos amigas de los chicos y se fueron caminando rumbo a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw mientras éstas le platicaban con lujo de detalle todo a la rubia.

— ¡¿Y ya?! — preguntó Luna sorprendida.

— Si — contestaron al unísono.

— ¡¿Es todo?! — no salía de la impresión.

— Si.

— ¡Que tontos!… — exclamó levantando los brazos con exasperación — que falta de tacto… o sea… ¡ay, es que simplemente no puedo creerlo!… pero, bueno… al menos volvieron a ser amigos, ¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?!… — se reprochó — ¡ustedes no pueden ser amigos!, ahí demasiado de por medio. Es… — negó con la cabeza lanzando un bufido — ¿y qué piensan hacer? — miró a Ginny y Hermione.

— ¿Pues qué crees?, aguantarnos… — dijo Ginny.

— Y conformarnos… al menos así los tendremos cerca — murmuró triste Hermione.

— ¡Tontos! — volvió a insultarlos la rubia.

* * *

— ¡¿AMIGOS?!… — exclamó Ron sin podérsela creer — ¡¿AMIGOS?!… — volvió a gritar — ¡¿pero qué demonios tienen en la cabeza?, ¿estiércol?!… ¡¿cómo se les ocurre pedirles ser amigos?!… es que sinceramente… ¡ashh!, ¡PAR DE TONTOS! — reprendía a Neville y Harry mientras caminaban hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

— ¡¿Pues que querías que hiciéramos?! — espetó Harry con fastidio.

— ¡PEDIRLES UNA OPORTUNIDAD IMBÉCIL!, ¡NO UNA AMISTAD!… — exclamó perdiendo los estribos. Suspiró pesadamente — por lo menos se disculparon — comentó con ironía.

— Algo es algo ¿no? — se defendió Neville.

Ron bufó.

— A veces me preguntó porque me llaman a mí el inmaduro, ¡si nada más de verlos a ustedes!… — negó con la cabeza — ¿por qué hicieron eso? — los miró.

— ¡Era la única forma de tenerlas cerca sin perderlas otra vez! — dijeron abatidos.

— Ojalá tengan razón y no les salga todo al revés — y dejándolos con la palabra en la boca, apresuró el paso.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33: INVESTIGACIONES**

Un chico rubio y de ojos grises venía caminando por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts luego de haber estado unas horas con su amigo Zabini en los terrenos. La verdad es que lo había dejado ahí, ¿la razón?, se habían encontrado con una compañera de Slytherin, la cual era prima de Blaise, y éste inmediatamente quiso hacerla de casamentero, y no es que la chica fuera fea o tonta, al contrario, MUY al contrario. Rouge era una chica muy guapa, de cabello negro con una línea rubia, casi blanca, que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Ojos castaños, y complexión, bueno… muy bonita. No sólo en físico sino también de buen corazón. Y es que Draco consideraba una muy buena persona a todos aquellos que se opusieran a las estúpidas ideas de Pansy y compañía.

Sabía de muy buena fuente que años atrás Rouge había tenido una amistad con Parkinson, sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo esta se deterioró y la chica se empezó alejar por sus creencias tan distintas a las de su ex amiga.

Pero ese no era el punto. El punto es que él ya estaba enamorado y Blaise siempre se la pasaba diciendo que un clavo sacaba otro clavo. Pero él no era así, consideraba algo insensible esa táctica, porque ¿para qué estar con una persona a la que no amas cuándo te la pasas pensando en otra?, no, era inhumano, nunca le haría eso a la chica.

Estada harto. Sabía que su amigo lo hacía para animarlo. Pero ¿eso implicaba dañar a terceros?, no. Ya suficiente tenía con su dolor, como para causarle daño a otra persona.

Aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que le gustaba Rouge. Algo en su forma de ser. Algo en su mirada siempre le había atraído. Pero, ¿qué más daba?, era muy distinto "atracción" que "amor".

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y dobló el pasillo, cabizbajo…

¡PUM!

Un fuerte golpe resonó en todo el pasillo mientras Draco se desplomaba en el suelo y sentía de nuevo un golpe en la cara, esta vez un pie pateándolo. Un alarido. Un punzante dolor en las costillas producto de una rodilla cayendo sobre ellas, sacándole el aire. El sabor a sangre en su boca. Manchas rojas en el piso. Risas estruendosas. Burlas. Una fuerte patada en el estómago haciéndolo rodar quedando boca arriba. La visión completamente borrosa… observa a su agresor y se da cuenta que son varios… trata de enfocar… abre los ojos sorprendido… una patada en la cara. La sangre emana abundantemente… y todo se vuelve oscuro…

* * *

— Creo que no fue muy buena idea esto… — sonrió con tristeza Rouge — todavía quiere a Ginevra.

— Sólo necesita tiempo — la tranquilizó Blaise.

— Tal vez… — murmuró cabizbaja.

— Oye… — le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió de forma cariñosa — tú le gustas Rouge. En serio. No sólo te lo digo por…

— No lo creo — lo interrumpió la chica.

— Eres demasiado pesimista ¿no te parece? — rio el Slytherin. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca como sonrisa.

— Con Draco no se sabe nunca como debes comportarte — murmuró.

— Siendo tú misma. Ya verás que tarde o temprano te hará caso — le apretó un poco la mano que estaba en su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

— Siempre me dices eso… — sonrió genuinamente la chica, abandonando un poco la tristeza.

— Bueno… alguien tiene que decírtelo — retiró la mano y las metió en sus bolsillos.

— Gracias Blaise… — la chica lo abrazó, él se limitó a recargar la cabeza en su hombro — ¡te quiero mucho!

— ¡Yo también! — susurró con un brillo en los ojos.

— Eres el mejor primo del mundo ¿sabes? — le sonrió alejándose.

— ¡Oye!, ¡soy el único que tienes! — se indignó.

— Bueno… — rio con gesto inocente.

— Mejor vámonos, no me gusta que andes afuera tan tarde — miró alrededor y con cierto gesto celoso de que anduviera algún chico rondándola.

— ¡Y el más sobre protector que tengo! — agregó la chica riendo y comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo.

Blaise caminó a su lado, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. La chica rodeó su cintura.

* * *

Hagrid venía saliendo del Gran Comedor luego de la cena, se dirigía a su casa sonriendo mientras tarareaba una melodía francesa y se iba comiendo un "trozo" de pastel de chocolate. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuándo al doblar un pasillo casi pisa una cosa tirada en el suelo. Miró a ambos lados con nerviosismo, se metió de un sólo bocado el pastel a la boca y hurgando en su abrigo sacó su conocido paraguas rosado, agitando éste iluminó el pasillo…

Se ahogó con el pastel.

Un chico yacía en el suelo con manchas de sangre en todo el rostro y pecho, a su lado un ya considerable charco rojo, el rostro hinchado y con la respiración entrecortada, temblando. Inconsciente.

Presuroso lo tomó en brazos y corrió lo más rápido posible hasta la Enfermería…

* * *

— ¿Dónde te metiste Draco? — se preguntaba en susurro Blaise.

No lo había visto luego de que estuvieron en los terrenos y hablaron con Rouge. Lo había buscado durante la cena en la mesa de Slytherin, pero no apareció. En la Sala Común y tampoco estaba. Fue por eso que subió a su habitación pensando que se había quedado dormido pero su cama estaba igual que cuando salieron.

¿Entonces dónde estaba?

No fue hasta horas más tarde, en el amanecer, cuándo Blaise se dio cuenta de que algo le había pasado a su amigo. No había llegado a dormir.

Bien, tenía dos opciones, y rogaba porque no fuera ninguna. Una, le había pasado algo malo. Dos… el sólo el hecho de pensar en eso le producía nauseas, pero bueno… había pasado una de sus ya muy conocidas "clases de estudio" con Pansy, y por Merlín, ¡rogaba porque no fuera esta!

Aunque había muy poca probabilidad en esta última. Porque desde mitad de sexto curso que Draco se había negado a tener "algo" con Pansy. Además, ahora amaba a Ginny así que… ¡¿o habría pasado la noche con ella?!

No, no… era imposible.

Merlín, ¿entonces en dónde demonios estaba ese escurridizo amigo suyo?

* * *

La Profesora McGonagall se dirigía presurosa a la Enfermería. Por la noche Hagrid había llegado a su oficina muy agitado, con manchas de sangre en la ropa y diciendo que un alumno había sido atacado. Fue tanta la impresión que la Directora había querido ir inmediatamente, sin embargo, su pobre corazón ya no soportaba tanto y se sintió muy mal, impidiéndole acudir al lugar.

Pero ahora, ya un poco mejor, no había impedimento para detenerla.

Y es que, aunque siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer fuerte, desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, su mejor amigo, su corazón se había debilitado.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y la Profesora ingreso rápidamente al lugar.

En una cama cerca de la ventana y con vendas en los brazos, tórax y cabeza, descansaba Draco Malfoy, respirando lentamente, como si aquello le resultara un gran esfuerzo.

— ¡Pero ¿quién demonios entra haciendo tanto ruido?!… — maldecía la señora Pomfrey saliendo de su oficina con varias pociones — oh, Minerva, eres tú… — cambió rápidamente su semblante — disculpa, pensé que eran uno de esos chicos ruidosos del colegio — pasó por su lado y colocó las pociones en la mesita del rubio, empezando a aplicárselas.

La Profesora no salía de la impresión. Se acercó lentamente a la cama del chico y lo pudo apreciar mejor. Un ojo lo tenía un poco hinchado y con un ligero tono morado. La nariz un poco enrojecida. El rostro algo inflamado. Y los brazos estaban con ligeros cortes de un color rojo, pero sin sangrar. El pecho lo tenía vendado, pero se notaba que había sufrido también daño.

— ¡Pero ¿qué le sucedió, señora Pomfrey?! — exclamó la Profesora McGonagall recuperando el habla.

— No lo sabemos, — se lamentó — Hagrid lo encontró en un pasillo. De no haberlo encontrado… — negó con la cabeza y descubrió el torso del chico aplicando una poción amarilla la cual fue absorbida rápidamente, esta vez ya no puso la venda — tuvo mucha suerte de que lo encontraran… — volvió a hablar la señora Pomfrey — estaba en un charco de sangre… si… tuvo mucha suerte — suspiró.

— Pobre chico — susurró la Directora.

— Si hubieras visto su estado cuándo llegó… — colocó un poco de poción en el rostro de Draco mientras seguía hablando — cuatro costillas rotas al igual que la nariz, los ojos tan hinchados que no podía abrirlos, el labio roto, los brazos como si lo hubieran cortado… — suspiró — empapado en sangre.

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra ahora? — preguntó inquieta.

— Bien… esta fuera de peligro… — la tranquilizó levantándose — sólo necesita descanso y éstas pociones.

— Y… ¿ha dicho algo?, ¿quién lo atacó? — se dirigieron lejos de la cama para no molestarlo con sus voces.

— No… lamentablemente no ha despertado… sólo murmuraba entre sueños…

— ¿Qué dijo? — le urgió.

— Llamaba a la señorita Weasley — contestó.

— ¿Ginny Weasley? — se desconcertó.

— Si… pero no es lo que piensas… — le sonrió tranquilizadora — al parecer el chico Malfoy está enamorado — ambas miraron hacia la cama dónde éste descansaba, lo observaron con ternura.

* * *

— Hola, ¿has visto a Draco? — preguntaba Blaise con presura.

— ¿Quién? — se desconcertó el chico de Ravenclaw.

— Draco… — el chico lo miró sin entender — ¡Malfoy! — se exasperó.

— Oh… no, no… — y siguió su camino.

— Oye, ¿has visto a Draco? — le preguntó esta vez a una chica de Gryffindor.

— Malfoy… — meditó Parvati — emh… no, hoy no.

— Bueno, gracias — se alejó.

— De nada — murmuró asombrada.

— Oye Parvati, ¿qué quería ése? — le preguntó Lavender apenas se sentó su amiga y señalando al Slytherin despectivamente. Roxanne a su lado prestó atención.

— Nada, sólo quería saber si había visto a Malfoy — se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y porque deberías de haberlo visto? — preguntó Roxanne.

— ¡¿Y yo que sé?, a mí sólo me preguntó! — espetó con fastidio.

Lavender se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Roxanne miró a la chica arrugando el entrecejo y después desvió su mirada a unos cuantos asientos más allá, dónde estaba sentado Harry. Le sonrió.

* * *

— ¿Escucharon? — preguntó Luna.

— Si — contestó Harry sin prestarle atención a Roxanne.

— Parece que a alguien se le perdió su novio — se burló Ron mirando a Zabini.

— ¡¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?! — le preguntó Ginny a Hermione en susurro, su voz denotando preocupación.

— No lo creo — contestó, aunque no prestaba mucha atención ya que había captado el gesto de Roxanne con Harry.

De pronto apareció Zabini a sus espaldas. Ron, Neville y Harry lo vieron ceñudos cuándo él se acuclilló a un lado de Ginny, quedando en medio de la pelirroja y la castaña.

— Ginny, ¿has visto a Draco? — la miró con súplica, casi rogando porque si lo haya visto.

— No, no desde hace dos días… — Blaise se desilusionó, bajando la cabeza — ¿por qué?, ¡¿le pasó algo?! — le urgió con miedo.

— No lo sé… — se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración — la última vez que lo vi fue ayer, andábamos en los terrenos, pero él quiso regresar y no lo he visto desde entonces… — suspiró.

— ¿Entonces no pasó la noche en su cuarto? — lo miró desconcertada la pelirroja.

— No, cuando desperté la cama seguía tendida, él no llegó a dormir y…

— ¿Quizás se fue a recordar viejos tiempos con Parkinson? — sugirió Ron con una sonrisilla cínica.

— No es idiota — objetó Blaise con enojo, mirándolo mal.

— Pues sí estuvo con la… fácil de Parkinson — espetó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Mira Weasley…! — se levantó amenazante. Ron también.

— ¡Ron!, ¡déjalo… en… paz! — dijo entre dientes la pelirroja levantándose y cubriendo al Slytherin.

Neville bufó y centró su atención de nuevo en su desayuno, ignorando olímpicamente a los demás.

— Si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo — ofreció la pelirroja al chico.

— Si, gracias… — le sonrió — sugiero que empecemos por los terrenos, tal vez…

— Zabini, Weasley, acompáñenme — los llamó la Profesora McGonagall llegando de improviso.

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¡no hice nada! — se defendió de inmediato el Slytherin.

— Por supuesto que no ha hecho nada Zabini… — lo miró con severidad y después su rostro se suavizó — es sobre el joven Malfoy.

— ¡¿Qué le paso?! — preguntaron a la vez. Los chicos prestaron atención, incluyendo Neville.

— Esta en la Enfermería… sugiero no armen alboroto y me sigan… — éstos no salían del asombro — ¡ahora! — exclamó. Blaise y Ginny asintieron siguiendo a la Directora.

Los chicos se miraron entre si hasta que finalmente se levantaron rápidamente y siguieron a los demás.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, metiches? — inquirió Blaise mirando sobre su hombro a los chicos.

— ¿Qué te importa? — le espetó de vuelta Ron.

— A ustedes ni les importa Draco, ¡así que lárguense! — les dijo a los chicos. Seguían caminando.

— ¡Pero si nos importa Ginny así que te callas porque no ira sola! — gruñó Neville.

Blaise bufó. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, pero su sonrisa se borró al llegar a la Enfermería.

* * *

— Lo encontró el Profesor Hagrid en un pasillo anoche… — explicó la Profesora abriendo lentamente la puerta — al parecer alguien lo atacó… — entraron.

— ¡Draco! — exclamaron con pánico Blaise y Ginny avanzando rápidamente hacia él.

— ¡¿QUIÉN LE HIZO ESTO?! — gritó Zabini mirándolo asustado pero su voz denotó furia.

— No lo sabemos — contestó la Profesora.

— ¡¿ESTÁ BIEN?! — preguntó Ginny tomando la mano del rubio.

— Si, lo está, — contestó la señora Pomfrey acercándose — ¡y lo seguirá estando si dejan de gritar! — los miró con reproche.

— ¿Cómo paso? — preguntó Hermione.

Todos mirando al chico con pena, hasta un chico que veía con desconfianza a la pelirroja tomando su mano.

Rápidamente la Profesora les contó lo que sabía y la señora Pomfrey la ayudó al explicar las heridas que tenía y lo que había hecho para curarlo. Sin embargo, Blaise y Ginny escuchaban a medias mientras en sus cabezas se formaba un mar de preguntas por saber quién le hizo eso, y lo más importante, ¿por qué?

— ¿Se pondrá bien?, quiero decir… el golpe en la cabeza… — empezó a interrogar Ginny a la señora Pomfrey.

Draco se movió en la cama, ninguno se dio cuenta.

— Está bien… fue sólo superficial, no afecto nada — dijo tranquilizadora.

— ¿Y lo demás…? — volvió a preguntar.

El rubio suspiró, volviendo a moverse.

— Estará como nuevo en un par de horas — respondió.

— Gin… Ginny… — la voz de Draco sonó lejana y cansada mientras trataba de abrir los ojos.

— ¡Habló! — exclamó Blaise con alegría acercándose más.

— Draco, ¿puedes oírme? — preguntó Ginny sentándose a su lado sin soltar su mano.

El chico abrió los ojos y tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz para luego enfocar su mirada en la de Ginny.

— Hola — susurró la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Dónde estoy?… — preguntó desconcertado mirando alrededor — ¿qué pasó? — sus ojos manifestaban angustia, aunque su voz nunca dejó de ser un susurro.

— En la Enfermería, te encontraron en un pasillo y… — explicó Blaise, pero se calló al ver que el rubio soltó bruscamente la mano de Ginny y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, quejándose de dolor.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué le sucede?! — las voces de Blaise y Ginny sonaban lejanas para sus oídos mientras recordaba el accidente.

Escuchaba sus risas. Sus burlas. Veía sus rostros satisfechos. Y de pronto una amargura inundó su garganta sacándolo bruscamente de sus recuerdos provocándole arcadas.

— ¿Se siente mejor? — preguntó la señora Pomfrey mirándolo detenidamente. Blaise y Ginny estaban a unos pasos mirándolo con inquietud.

— Estoy bien… — asintió, aun sentía la amargura de la poción en su boca — quisiera agua — pidió.

— De acuerdo, pero tómela lentamente… — le acercó un vaso y Draco así lo hizo, pero sintió como si pasaran púas rasgándole la garganta y el pecho, se quejó — es normal el dolor, pero pasara en unos minutos — explicó la señora Pomfrey.

— Señor Malfoy… si se siente mejor… — Draco asintió mirando a la Profesora — me gustaría que nos hablara sobre el incidente. ¿Recuerda lo que pasó exactamente?, ¿podría decirme quien o quienes le hicieron esto?

Draco permaneció en silencio unos minutos. Miró a la Profesora. Luego a Blaise. A Ginny, desvió la mirada. Volvió a mirar a su amigo y éste captó el mensaje.

— No — mintió.

— ¿Seguro? — lo miró con desconfianza.

— Absolutamente… y quisiera irme a mi habitación — pidió.

— ¡De ninguna manera!, — objetó la señora Pomfrey — ¡debe estar bajo cuidado por lo menos 24 horas y…!

— Yo lo cuidare — dijo inmediatamente Blaise avanzando un paso hacia él.

— ¡Pero…!

— Está bien, si así lo quiere el señor Malfoy, está bien señora Pomfrey, déjelo ir — indicó McGonagall.

— ¡Minerva!… — exclamó atónita. La Profesora la miró significativamente — de acuerdo… — bufó. Tomó las pociones y se las empezó a dar a Blaise — ésta le toca cada tres horas, debe aplicarla en todo el torso en forma circular, en sentido de las agujas del reloj. Ésta otra es en el rostro, especialmente en las partes inflamadas, es cada dos horas. Y ésta debe darle sólo una cucharada cada que sienta dolor. ¿Entendió?

— Entendí. Vamos Draco, te ayudo — se acercó a su amigo y le tendió el brazo ayudándolo a incorporarse.

— ¡Draco no creo que debas dejar la Enfermería!… ¡mira, podrías sentirte mal y…! — empezó a decir Ginny con preocupación.

— Estaré bien — le sonrió con tranquilidad. Se levantó e hizo una ligera mueca, aunque el dolor fue tremendo.

— ¿Estás seguro? — se acercó a él.

— Aja… — se mordió el labio, suprimiendo un gemido de dolor — además tendré mi Enfermero particular — le sonrió con burla a Blaise mientras éste le pasaba un brazo sobre sus propios hombros.

— Muy gracioso — murmuró sarcástico.

— Blaise… — lo miró apremiante.

— Lo cuidare — asintió.

* * *

— Bueno, en vista de que el señor Malfoy no recuerda quien lo atacó… — empezó a decir la Directora una vez éste se fue junto a Zabini.

— ¡Ja!, ¡como si necesitáramos de verdad que nos dijera quien lo golpeó!, — exclamó de pronto Ginny — ¡todos sabemos que fueron sus propios gorilas! — expresó con enojo.

— ¿Por qué dice eso señorita Weasley? — preguntó la Profesora McGonagall intrigada.

— ¡Porque es la verdad!… Draco me ha contado muchas cosas de sus "amiguitos", de lo que hacían cuándo estaba Voldemort en el poder… — la Profesora y los demás la miraban atentamente — aspiraban a ser Mortífagos… como sus padres.

— Eso ha quedado en el pasado y…

— No. No quedó en el pasado… — contradijo Ginny a la Profesora — al parecer planean formar su propio club, por así decirlo, de partidarios de Voldemort.

— ¿Está segura de eso?, señorita Weasley son muy fuertes sus declaraciones como para estar jugando — dijo seriamente la Profesora.

— Lo estoy. Estoy completamente segura. Y más cuándo sé que ellos fueron los que golpearon a Draco — la miró.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente la Profesora suspiró, viendo la cama dónde hasta hace unos minutos había estado el Slytherin negando a saber quién lo había atacado.

— De acuerdo… interrogare a los señores Crabbe y Goyle… pero no quiero que interfiera… ¿entendido? — los miró con seriedad.

— ¿Y sobre lo del club o lo que sea que es eso? — indagó Ron.

— No creo que sean tan tontos para seguir con su supuesta lealtad a Voldemort. Ese asunto no está a discusión. Debe ser sólo un tonto juego… — zanjó.

— ¡Pero…! — Ginny la miró sorprendida.

— Sin alegatos señorita Weasley… — regañó — ahora, vayan a dónde sea, pero salgan de aquí. Y recuerden que nos reuniremos en el Gran Salón a las tres de la tarde para los preparativos para la graduación señor Potter, Weasley, Longbottom y señorita Granger.

— De acuerdo — asintió Harry.

— ¿Podemos ir nosotras también? — preguntó Luna señalando a Ginny y ella misma.

— Está bien… — suspiró McGonagall — anden, vayan a hacer lo que sea que hace la juventud de ahora — los apuró.

* * *

No fue hasta que se fueron cuándo la Profesora McGonagall volvió a observar la cama dónde había descansado el joven Malfoy y suspiró.

— Esperó estar haciendo lo correcto Albus — susurró.

— Claro que lo haces Minerva… — apoyó la señora Pomfrey — esos chicos ya pasaron por mucho como para que ahora se metan ese asunto del club entre ceja y ceja y no disfruten de un año normal. Porque después de todo, será el último, será su graduación — hizo una mueca triste.

— Tienes razón — asintió.

— Deberías ir a descansar… — le recomendó mirándola detenidamente — tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para que le sumes esto también… — se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a su oficina — yo haré lo mismo, porque con ese trío, nunca sabes cuándo van a caer aquí… — se estremeció — y más cuándo se trata del señor Potter.

McGonagall sonrió. Aun, después de siete años, ese trío seguía dando problemas. ¡Cuánto los extrañaría!

* * *

— ¿Y qué haremos? — preguntó de improviso Luna, caminaban sin rumbo por los pasillos.

— Investigar sobre el club. Descubrir a todos sus integrantes. Cuándo se juntan. Y que planean hacer — contestó Ginny.

— ¿Por qué creen que Malfoy no dijo quien lo atacó? — preguntó Hermione.

— No lo sé. Miedo no. Pero es otra cosa — meditó la pelirroja.

— ¿Tal vez porque se buscó lo que le hicieron? — soltó Ron con malicia. Su hermana lo vio con reproche.

— ¿O quizás para cobrarse todas las que les hizo en el pasado? — propuso Harry.

— ¿Y si creen que los traicionó o era una piedra en el camino y querían darle un escarmiento? — habló Neville por primera vez.

— Tal vez — murmuró Ginny, más convencida de esa idea.

— Entonces… ¿vamos a ayudarlo? — se quejó Ron haciendo una mueca.

— A todos — corrigieron Neville y Ginny mirando al pelirrojo.

— Esto no me gusta — susurró el ojiazul.

— A mí tampoco — dijo Harry.

* * *

— ¡Fueron esos malditos ¿verdad?! — decía entre dientes Blaise, ayudando a Draco a acostarse en su cama.

— ¡Si! — gimió agarrándose un costado.

— ¿Quieres algo de poción? — lo miró preocupado.

— Aun tengo sensibilidad en la lengua, ¡no gracias! — refutó inmediatamente. Blaise sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste decir quienes te hicieron esto? — lo miró desconcertado. Sentándose en la cama de enseguida, la cual era la suya.

— Conozco a Gin. Lo hubiera tomado personal y los hubiera ido a buscar. No quería ponerla en peligro.

— La damisela que acude en ayuda del príncipe en peligro, — rio Zabini — ya me lo imagino.

— No es gracioso… — contradijo Draco apoyándose en las almohadas, nuevamente haciendo una mueca — ¡conmigo lo que quieran, pero si le tocan un sólo cabello a ella me las pagaran muy caro! — dijo amenazante.

— No te preocupes. Debes descansar por ahora. ¡Ya después rendiremos cuentas con esos idiotas! — expresó con enojo Blaise.

— ¡Prométeme que cuidaras de ella!… — lo miró con súplica — tú le caes bien, y a ti ella, ¡por favor hazlo!, mientras este aquí no serviré de mucho y estaré preocupado por ella, ¡pero si tú estás allá afuera…!

— ¡No voy a dejarte solo!, — objetó de inmediato — ¡le dije a ella que te cuidaría!… creo que debo cumplir primero eso ¿no?… — Draco suspiró — además no la creas tan ingenua, si por algo me dijo eso fue porque en el fondo sabe quiénes te hirieron y temía que lo volvieran a hacer… — el rubio lo volteó a ver rápidamente, con temor.

— Ella no…

— Ella sola no… pero con Potter y compañía si — opinó encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco gimió débilmente, pero esta vez no por el dolor.

— Estará bien. Ahora el que debe estar bien para después tomar revancha eres tú — lo tranquilizó Blaise.

— Está bien… — susurró recostándose por completo. Su amigo lo miró y suspiró abatido, sintiéndose culpable por no haber podido ayudarlo cuándo lo necesito — Blaise… — lo llamó el rubio, adormilado — no vayas a intentar nada estúpido tú tampoco — y se quedó dormido. Zabini suspiró de nuevo, siempre se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34: ESPÍA EN SLYTHERIN**

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que iniciaron las vacaciones. Draco ya estaba como nuevo luego del "accidente". Ginny y compañía habían intentado investigar algo sobre el club, pero no pudieron encontrar algo que vinculara a los integrantes, dónde se juntaban o lo que hacían. Absolutamente nada.

Draco y Blaise, por su parte, sabían que los integrantes eran Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Millicent y otros tres chicos de Slytherin, que sólo se juntaban con ellos por temor a los dos gorilas. Sabían que se reunían cada viernes en la mazmorra de Pociones. Sólo les faltaba averiguar que era lo que hacían. Pero, sin embargo, y a pesar de que sabían que la pelirroja y sus amigos investigaban acerca del asunto y no conocían nada de esto, no les decían nada de lo que sabían a ellos. ¿El motivo?, el rubio no quería exponer a Ginny al peligro.

Si, sonaba como el típico hombre que la miraba como si fuera de porcelana, pensaba que hasta una rosa podía dañarla pues todas tenían una espina. Pero ¿qué querían que hiciera?, ¡estaba enamorado!

No podía simplemente olvidar este hecho y decirle "Oye Ginny, ya sé dónde se reúnen los idiotas de mis ex amigos, si quieres ve, es en la mazmorra de Pociones; si, ésa que esta alejada de todo el mundo y dónde nadie podría auxiliarte pues no escucharían". Por Merlín, ¡eso sería absolutamente la idea más idiota de su vida!

No le diría. No lo haría, aunque le rogara. Aunque le pidiera de rodillas. Ni siquiera porque eran amigos le diría.

¡No lo haría y no lo…!

— Hola Draco, me preguntaba, ¿sabes algo acerca del club de los tontos? — preguntó Ginny de improviso apenas llegó hasta él.

— Si. Se reúnen en la mazmorra de Pociones los viernes en la noche. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Millicent — contestó rápidamente.

 _¡Demonios!_ , se maldijo. _¡Tenías que mirarla a los ojos, idiota!_ , se reprochó.

— Digo… no, no sé nada, olvida lo que dije, creo que si me afecto el golpe en la cabeza… — trató de remediar su error. Ginny lo miró con desconfianza — y… emh… tengo… tengo que irme… quede con Blaise en… en hacer algo — rápidamente le sacó la vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar.

— ¡GRACIAS! — exclamó Ginny antes de perderlo de vista.

* * *

— ¡Soy un idiota! — fue lo primero que dijo Draco al encontrar a Blaise.

— ¿Qué paso? — lo miró desconcertado.

— ¡Yo y mi bocota, eso pasó! — bufó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? — indagó con fastidio.

— Le dije a Ginny todo — gruñó entre dientes.

— ¡¿Qué?!… — lo miró sorprendido — ¡¿por qué?! — inquirió con rudeza.

— Pues… ya sabes… me lo pido de favor y… pues no pude negarme — mintió notoriamente, evitando mirarlo.

— ¿Te miró a los ojos cierto?… — Zabini lo miró con lastima. Malfoy asintió — ay Draco, — suspiró con gesto de derrota — ¿cuándo aprenderás? — se llevó una mano a la cabeza, negando.

El rubio hizo una mueca y escondió las manos en sus bolsillos, apenado.

— Regla número uno. ¡Nunca, pase lo que pase, mires a una mujer a los ojos si no quieres que se entere de algo que ocultas! — instruyó.

— Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima — expresó sarcástico.

— Ojalá y no la haya… — comentó su amigo — anda, vamos a los terrenos o no sé, a algún lado, me aburre pasar las vacaciones dentro del castillo — empezaron a caminar.

* * *

— ¡LO TENGO, LO TENGO! — gritaba con alegría Ginny apenas ingresaba en la Sala Común.

— ¿Qué tienes?, ¿comida?, ¡si es así yo quiero! — se paró de inmediato Ron.

— No seas tonto, — lo miró con desgana — no tengo comida. ¡Tengo algo mucho mejor! — sus ojos brillaron. Ron abrió la boca para replicar, porque para él, NADA era mejor que la comida.

— ¿Y?, ¿qué es? — preguntó Hermione interesada.

— ¡Adivinen! — los miró emocionada.

— ¿Boletos para un partido de Quidditch? — indagó Harry.

— No.

— ¡¿Pruebas de que existen los snorkack de cuerno torcido?! — sugirió Luna muy interesada.

— Tampoco — blanqueó los ojos.

— ¿Todos tus deberes pendientes? — preguntó Hermione.

— ¡Ojalá!, pero no — se lamentó.

— ¿Entonces?, ¡¿qué es?! — urgió Ron.

— Ah, ah… adivinen — hizo un gesto de negación con un dedo.

— No sabemos Ginny, ¡dinos! — pidió Luna.

— ¿Pruebas sobre el dichoso club? — habló de pronto Neville antes de que comenzarán a quejarse.

— ¡Si! — exclamó la pelirroja sonriéndole radiante al chico Longbottom.

— ¡¿Si?, ¿qué sabes?, dinos! — apuró Harry. Todos se acercaron rápidamente en torno a la chica pues antes cada quien estaba por su lado.

— Bueno… los miembros son Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y Bulstrode…

— Era de esperarse — comentó Hermione.

— Si, — acordó la pelirroja — se reúnen los viernes en la noche en la mazmorra de Pociones — terminó.

— Entonces ahora podremos espiarlos, no sé, investigar que es lo que hacen. ¡Es perfecto!, ¡y mañana es viernes! — dijo entusiasta Ron.

— ¿Y cómo llegó esta información a tus manos? — preguntó Neville suspicaz. Los otros la miraron también esperando una respuesta.

— Bueno… un pajarito, un pajarito — quiso restarle importancia.

— ¿Quién te dijo Ginny? — preguntó esta vez Ron con desconfianza.

— Está bien… les voy a decir, pero no armen drama, — advirtió. Los chicos asintieron. Ginny suspiró — Draco, Draco me dijo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?, ¿EL HURÓN?!… — Ron se incorporó bruscamente mientras seguía gritando — ¡OLVÍDALO!, ¡NO NOS FIAREMOS DE SUS ESTÚPIDAS PALABRAS!, — refutó apretando los puños — ¡PRIMERO MUERTO QUE HACERLE CASO AL HURÓN! — sentenció.

— Pues tendrás que retirar tus palabras, hermanito, porque nosotros si le haremos caso a lo que dijo Draco, ¿verdad?… — miró a sus amigos. Ninguno habló — ¿chicos?

— Mira Ginny… — empezó Hermione — sabemos que Malfoy puede ser una buena persona cuándo se lo propone, — Ron bufó totalmente en desacuerdo — pero en este caso… — suspiró — escucha, tienes mucha confianza en él y ha sido sincero contigo respecto a muchas cosas, pero… pero…

— Pero ¡¿qué?! — se exasperó.

— Pero ellos fueron sus amigos antes y no creo que podamos confiar plenamente en una persona que de la noche a la mañana cambia y después delata a los que una vez fueron sus amigos — terminó Harry.

— Pero… — su voz perdió fuerza, volviéndose casi en un susurro — es que…

— Yo apoyo a Ginny — dijo de pronto Neville. Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero no tanto como Ginny que sabía de la enemistad tan profunda que sentía hacia el Slytherin.

— ¡Eso sólo lo dices porque amas a mi hermana y quieres quedar bien con ella! — espetó Ron.

— Mis sentimientos hacia tu hermana no tienen nada que ver en esto, — refutó mirando al pelirrojo — creo que debemos confiar en las palabras de Malfoy… — miró a los demás — si él le dijo eso a Ginny es porque es verdad. Además ¿para qué le serviría darnos información falsa?, el más perjudicado es él ¿no?, porque después de todo, y por si lo han olvidado — miró al ojiazul — fue a él al que golpearon, no a nosotros.

Ron bufó, obviamente no tenía argumentos contra aquello. Se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda, sintiéndose frustrado por tener que "confiar" en Malfoy.

— Entonces esta dicho, ¡mañana mismo iremos a la mazmorra e investigaremos en que andan metidos esos idiotas! — manifestó Harry.

Ginny sonrió complacida. Hermione se mordió el labio, un tanto desconcertada. Luna se encogió de hombros. Ron bufó y se marchó a su habitación. Neville, sin embargo, bajó la cabeza y suspiró, rendido.

— Iré con Ronald — comunicó Luna incorporándose y subiendo las escaleras.

— Saldré un momento — informó Neville levantándose y atravesando el retrato de la señora gorda.

— Yo… emh… luego vengo — se excusó Ginny y salió tras el chico.

* * *

— ¿Crees que arreglen las cosas? — le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

— Tal vez… — susurró — pero hoy no — hizo una mueca.

— Hermione… — la miró significativamente.

— ¿Si? — lo miró titubeante.

— Nada — se arrepintió.

— Oh… — se desilusionó — estaré en mi habitación — avisó y subió las escaleras.

— Idiota — murmuró Harry una vez se quedó solo. Reprochándose su falta de palabras.

* * *

Ginny caminó presurosa en busca de Neville, apenas salió de la Sala Común miró a ambos lados con la esperanza de verlo, pero no fue así, indecisa se fue por la izquierda y siguió caminando, mirando a ambos lados cada vez que llegaba a un pasillo que se dividía, pero aun así no lo encontró. Frustrada y a la vez con un poco de esperanza, se dirigió hacia la puerta de roble que daba a los terrenos, tal vez él salió en busca de aire fresco.

Pero mientras más cerca estaba las esperanzas se reducían más. Hasta que al final, cansada, respirando entrecortadamente por la falta de aire y el ejercicio, se dejó caer en los escalones, pensando en los verdaderos motivos de Neville al haberla apoyado.

¿Sería cierto que aun la amaba?

* * *

Neville venía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos mientras meditaba en lo acontecido en la Sala Común. Ron tenía mucha razón, él había apoyado a Ginny por sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero también sus argumentos fueron muy ciertos. Malfoy sería el más perjudicado si encubría a los estúpidos descerebrados de sus ex "amigos".

Suspirando se dirigió a las afueras del castillo, necesitaba urgentemente algo de aire fresco pues al parecer el que se respiraba en el castillo lo sofocaba.

De pronto, cuándo vio frente a él la salida, se topó con la inconfundible cabellera pelirroja de Ginny. Negando con una sonrisa se acercó.

— Hola — saludó nervioso sentándose junto a ella.

— Hola — se sorprendió al verlo ahí y de pronto se sintió apenada al pensar que tal vez él sabía de algún modo que ella lo había estado buscando como loca.

— ¿Y qué haces? — preguntó el chico al ver que nadie hablaba.

— Nada, sólo necesitaba aire fresco — mintió.

— Umh.

— Neville… — lo volteó a mirar de pronto.

— ¿Si? — se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué… porque defendiste mis argumentos hacia Draco? — quiso saber.

— Creo que eso ya lo respondí ¿no? — trató de evadir la pregunta.

— Si, pero… ¿sólo por eso? — indagó curiosa.

— ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? — la miró detenidamente.

— Yo… — suspiró — quisiera saber si es verdad lo que dijo Ron… ya sabes… — se pasó una mano por el cabello, nerviosa — acerca de tus sentimientos.

— Tu hermano puede ser muy acertado en algunas cosas a veces… — comenzó Neville. Ginny lo miró esperando que continuara — si… si tenía razón — sonrió de medio lado.

— Entonces… — de pronto Ginny sintió la garganta tan seca como un árido desierto.

— ¡Yo te amo Ginny, y eso no va a cambiar nunca! — confesó Neville, mirándola.

— ¡Yo también te amo! — la distancia estaba acabándose lentamente.

— ¡Te extraño tanto! — su aliento rozó los labios de Ginny, quien, sin poder aguantarse más, terminó con los escasos dos centímetros y besó a Neville.

Fue como si de pronto una docena de fuegos artificiales hicieran explosión en sus corazones, el estómago les dio una sacudida tan grande que tuvieron que sostenerse del otro para no perder el equilibrio, obligando a Neville tomar a Ginny de la cintura y a ella entrelazar sus brazos en su cuello, uniéndose en un amoroso abrazo. La cabeza les daba vueltas como si estuvieran viajando por las curvas de una enorme montaña rusa, pero les encantaba. Era pura adrenalina. Alegría. Libertad. Amor.

Merlín, cuanto ansiaban volver a sentirse en los brazos del otro.

Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Neville la silenció al profundizar el beso.

El oxígeno pedía a gritos llegar a sus pulmones, pero ellos lo rehusaban, no ahora.

Si morirían por la falta del aire, Merlín, ¡lo harían gustosos si esta era lo forma en que morirían!

Lastimosamente la necesidad fue más poderosa y tuvieron que separar sus labios, tomando grandes bocanadas del tan maldito aire para recuperar fuerzas.

— Si nos amamos tanto, ¿qué hacemos de amigos?, esto no va a funcionar Nev — susurró Ginny recargando su frente en la del pelinegro.

— Lo sé — contestó dando un suave beso en sus labios, dejándola con ganas de más.

— ¿Qué haremos? — lo miró a los ojos, reteniendo los deseos de besarlo.

— No podemos regresar aun… — Ginny lo miró desconcertada — sería precipitado, han pasado muchas cosas… — la pelirroja bajó la mirada y sus brazos dejaron de hacer presión en su cuello, resbalando por su pecho hasta que las retiró — ¡te amo Ginny!, sólo que ahora…

— Lo entiendo — colocó un dedo sobre sus labios sonriendo tristemente. Neville suspiró y la soltó.

— ¿Quieres regresar a la Sala Común? — preguntó algo tímido.

— Si, quisiera…

— Hola — una conocida voz saludó a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron a la vez y tuvieron que levantar la mirada sólo para toparse a Blaise y Draco, el primero fue el que había saludado pues el rubio permanecía con el rostro inexpresivo mirando atentamente la cercanía en la que se encontraban ambos.

Instintivamente Neville tomó la mano de Ginny.

— Hola Blaise… Draco — saludó Ginny incorporándose torpemente, sin soltar a Neville, éste también se levantó.

— Hola — saludó secamente el Gryffindor, fulminando con la mirada a Malfoy.

Blaise y Ginny miraron algo inquietos a los otros dos, al parecer estaban en una especie de competencia sobre quién podía derretir al otro con el poder de su mente, y ciertamente, iban empatados.

— Así que… — empezó Blaise algo indeciso.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — habló Draco dirigiéndose a Neville, pasando su mirada de él a su mano entrelazada con la de Ginny.

— Claro… — musitó — Ginny… — se giró hacia ella.

— No hay problema, nos vemos en la Sala Común — le sonrió tímida y pasó con la cabeza gacha al lado de los otros dos.

— Ahora vuelvo Blaise… — se excusó Draco.

— Descuida, yo… emh… quédate… yo me voy — se dio media vuelta y se retiró.

* * *

— Tú dirás — se cruzó de brazos Neville mirándolo sin una pizca de estar intimidado.

— ¿Volvieron? — preguntó directamente, rogando porque no fuera así.

— No… — se sinceró. Draco sonrió — ¡aun! — agregó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. El Slytherin arrugó el entrecejo, molesto.

— ¿Por tu decisión o la de ella? — indagó.

— La mía — gruñó entre dientes.

— ¿Y qué esperas?, ¿qué cumpla 50 años? — se mofó.

— No, sólo que ahora estamos averiguando algo, de lo que, por cierto, me interesa mucho hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué?

— Es sobre tus amiguitos y lo que le dijiste a Ginny.

— No veo que haya más que hablar, le dije a Ginny todo lo que sé — zanjó.

— ¿Seguro? — preguntó inseguro.

— Si.

— Bien.

— Longbottom, nunca me has caído bien y lo sabes bien, — regresó al tema anterior Draco — y hasta ahora no había tenido nada en contra de ti, excepto una cosa… — Neville apretó los puños, descruzando los brazos — si me llegó a enterar de que por tu maldita culpa Ginny sufre o derrama una sola lágrima, ¡ten por seguro que me las pagaras! — apretó los dientes.

— ¿Es una amenaza? — cuestionó.

— No, es una advertencia… — sonrió arrogante — ¡sin embargo la amenaza sobrara si le llegas a hacer algo! — remarcó.

— Mira hurón, me tienen sin cuidado tus palabras, y por tu bien, te alejaras de ella, — amenazó — ¡y no es un concejo!

— No me alejare de ella, — refutó — y mucho menos por una persona como tú, que la haces esperar — se burló.

— ¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia! — espetó con enojo.

— ¡Cuándo Ginny está involucrada si lo es!, — espetó — así que una última cosa…

— ¡¿Qué?! — gruñó.

— Yo no soy lento y mucho menos estúpido, así que olvida que me rendiré de conquistar a Ginny, porque mientras ella siga libre, ¡jamás!, escúchame bien, ¡jamás dejare de luchar por su amor! — y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta dejando a un Neville rojo del coraje y los celos.

* * *

— ¡Oye Ginevra!… ¡Ginny! — llamaba Blaise a su espalda.

— Dime — se detuvo.

— Yo sólo… — agarró aire tratando de recuperar el aliento — quería saber que iban a hacer con lo del estúpido club ése y los idiotas de Crabbe, Goyle y los demás y si… necesitaban ayuda… — indagó — ¡porque yo encantado los ayudo! — se ofreció de inmediato.

— ¿En serio? — lo miró un tanto sorprendida.

— Claro… ¿entonces? — la miró esperando su respuesta.

— Emh… — lo meditó unos segundos — sí, sí, sería perfecto, — Blaise sonrió — además sería más sencillo averiguar algo sobre lo que hacen ya que al ser ustedes de Slytherin pues no sospecharían — agregó más decidida.

— Genial, ¿entonces cuándo nos vemos o qué?

— Mmm… mañana, después del desayuno estaría bien y pues… — titubeó.

— ¿Qué?

— Si puedes conseguir que Draco…

— Lo intentaré, — sonrió — bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana.

— Si.

— Adiós — se despidió el Slytherin y se marchó rumbo a su Sala Común.

* * *

Seis de la tarde, los chicos de séptimo curso venían saliendo fastidiados del Gran Salón luego de las tres horas de estar con el Profesorado hablando acerca de la graduación, mientras que las chicas venían hablando animadamente acerca de todo.

Color del vestido. Comida. Música. Tema de la graduación. Etc., etc.

Los hombres no sabían de dónde sacaban tantas cosas las mujeres para organizar una fiesta, para ellos sería suficiente unos cuantos trozos de carne asados, cerveza de mantequilla, la radio sintonizada en alguna estación mágica y listo. ¿Para qué armar tanto?, además, ¡era sólo un día!

¿O es que las graduaciones eran tan importantes para las mujeres?

Está bien, tal vez era sólo un día, pero era el último en Hogwarts. Quizás si era muy importante.

* * *

La mañana llegó con el cantar de los pájaros y el aroma al pasto mojado por el suave rocío de la noche. El Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío pues muy pocas personas aparte de los de séptimo curso habían decidido quedarse, pero en dos mesas se respiraba la tensión.

En la mesa de Slytherin dos chicos comían, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cerca de los que una vez fueron sus amigos, escuchando atentamente todo lo que pudieran decir.

Y en la mesa de Gryffindor sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la comida siendo "masticada" con rudeza junto a constantes gruñidos, cualquiera diría que era un perro hambriento devorando un pedazo de carne, pero todos aquellos que se giraban a mirar sólo observaban a un colocado Ron Weasley devorar todo lo que tenía a su alcanza y lanzar dagas por los ojos a su hermana, gruñendo de vez en cuando, visiblemente molesto.

Y es que ¿quién no lo estaría si te dicen primero que debes fiarte de las palabras de tu más grande enemigo y aparte que éste los iba a "ayudar" en persona?

Era mucho. Y todos lo sabían. Estaban pidiéndole demasiado a Ron. Y las palabras dichas por su novia la tarde anterior estaban completamente en el olvido ahora que tendría que convivir con el estúpido hurón.

Pero eso sí, sólo necesitaba una sola excusa y Narcisa Malfoy estaría velando el cuerpo de su hijo. Sonrió con malicia al pensar en esa posibilidad, aunque se conformaba con darle un buen golpe. Sería incapaz de matar a alguien.

* * *

— Listo, ya estamos aquí. ¿Cuál es el plan? — preguntó Draco llegando junto a ellos a las afueras del comedor.

Los seis chicos se giraron hacia ellos y una comenzó a hablar…


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35: DOS CUPIDOS**

Primera semana de abril. La última de vacaciones.

Las cosas marchaban "bien", por así decirlo, entre todos. Draco y Blaise habían accedido a ayudar a los Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw a averiguar todo lo que pudieran acerca del club, ahora llamado "el club de los tontos" por los chicos.

Si bien el viernes no pudieron colarse en las mazmorras para ver que hacían esto no fue obstáculo pues esa tarde habían escuchado decir que se reunirían en la Biblioteca, exactamente en la sección prohibida, lo que no supieron es que madame Pince había equipado muy bien la puerta y ventanas para rechazar la entrada de posibles intrusos. La lección la recibieron Crabbe y Goyle al ser electrificados y quedar inconscientes. Ron casi se arrancó el labio al tratar de suprimir la risa mientras los veían a escondidas y veían a Pansy y Millicent tratar de levantarlos, algo realmente imposible.

En fin, habían escuchado muy pocas cosas, sin embargo, se enteraron de algo más. Los tres chicos que también pertenecían al club de los tontos habían decidido revelarse y lo abandonaron, el precio que tuvieron que pagar fue una casi paliza de Goyle sin embargo al unirse el que salió lastimado fue él pues los chicos actuaron juntos.

También se dieron cuenta de que Pansy era la supuesta líder del grupo, ya que nadie podía hacer algo sin consultárselo o hasta que ella les diera la orden. Al final resultó que Crabbe y Goyle siguieron dependiendo del más fuerte, en este caso la Slytherin.

De todas formas, era fin de semana. No tenían que aguantar a McGonagall y sus preparativos para la graduación. No tenían clases pues estaban de vacaciones. Los deberes estaban casi todos hechos, cortesía de la ayuda de Hermione. Y lo mejor, el clima era perfecto para pasear por los terrenos.

* * *

— No va a funcionar, — contradecía Ron — mira Lunita, no es por ser malo, pero… no sé… mejor no hacemos esto… conozco a los chicos… y créeme que conozco a Harry y Hermione… y te juro que si esto no les agrada… bueno, vas a quedarte sin novio pues me van a retachar tres metros bajo tierra — expresó con nerviosismo.

— No seas tonto Ronnie, ellos no te harían eso, — desmintió Luna — al contrario, ¡nos agradecerán! — expresó muy confiada.

— ¡Ojalá!… — rogó el Gryffindor levantando los brazos al cielo — pero si Hermione me quiere golpear, tú me defiendes — agregó rápidamente.

— Está bien — se rio.

— Todavía sigo pensando que no es buena idea…

— ¡Shh! — lo silenció la rubia tomándolo del brazo y apresurando el paso.

* * *

Hermione venía bajando las escaleras hacia la Sala Común, había subido a su habitación para tomar un refrescante baño ya que el clima sinceramente era algo sofocante, le gustaba el calor era cierto, pero no demasiado. Así que ahora, en una blusa de tirantes color blanco, unos capri beige, sandalias y con el cabello aun húmedo, recogido torpemente en una pinza dejando libres algunos mechones sobre su rostro y espalda, se sentía muy cómoda.

El día era perfecto, no había nubes, el sol estaba en su apogeo, todos estaban en los terrenos disfrutando el clima, incluyendo varios Profesores. Justamente se dirigía hacia allá, según una nota de Luna, todos se reunirían en el lago para un merecido día de campo. Sonriendo atravesó el retrato de la señora Gorda.

Harry caminaba por los desiertos pasillos del castillo rumbo a los terrenos, Ron había planeado un día de campo junto al lago para todos sus amigos y él gustoso aceptó ir. Y es que con este clima odiaba quedarse encerrado en esas paredes dónde ahora semejaba más a un horno de piedra gigante que a un castillo. Con el cabello más alborotado que nunca dándole un toque atractivo, en una playera de mangas cortas, unos bermudas más debajo de la rodilla y sandalias, no pudo evitar sentirse relajado.

* * *

— Sigo diciendo que es mala idea… — se oía la voz de un chico entre unos arbustos.

— ¡Shh!, pueden oírte — silenció la voz de una chica.

— Pero Luna, que si esto sale mal van a querer matarnos por metiches — se quejó Ron.

— Metiches no, — contradijo Luna — yo lo llamó intervención divina, ¡anímate Ronald! — sonrió.

— Intervención o no, ¡ellos nos mataran! — sentenció el pelirrojo.

— ¡Shh!, ¡ahí vienen! — lo calló la rubia con emoción al ver a sus amigos.

— ¡No quiero recibir una de las famosas bofetadas de Hermione! — musitó con temor el pelirrojo.

— ¡Shh!

* * *

— Hola Harry — saludó Hermione apenas llegaron a la sombra del árbol.

— Hola — balbuceó el aludido mirándola de pies a cabeza, pasando saliva dificultosamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — lo miró extrañada.

— Nada, nada — contestó con rapidez, sus mejillas tornándose rojas.

— Ah, bueno… — dijo no muy convencida — parece que los demás se retrasaron ¿no? — comentó al ver su repentino mutismo.

— Aja — miró a otro lado, si la miraba se le caería la baba. Merlín, ¡se veía preciosa!

Cerca de ellos se escuchó una risa ahogada proveniente de unos arbustos. No se dieron cuenta.

— Entonces… ¿los esperamos? — propuso Hermione sentándose en la hierba.

— Cla… claro — se dejó caer torpemente a su lado, muy cerca de ella. Hermione sonrió ante su notorio nerviosismo.

Cuando de pronto frente a ellos apareció una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en una cubeta llena de hielos junto a dos copas de vidrio. Ambos respingaron al ver aquello, pero más el pelinegro que también dejó salir una pequeña exclamación del asombro.

— ¿Qué… que significa esto? — logró preguntar Hermione mirando anonadada de la botella a Harry.

— No sé — se sinceró visiblemente desconcertado.

— Emh… ¿tú crees que…? — lo miró mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Luna? — preguntó Harry a Hermione, mirándola. La castaña asintió.

— ¿Ron? — preguntó Hermione a Harry. El pelinegro asintió.

— ¡Ese par! — se quejaron mirando hacia la botella.

— Supongo que no van a venir ni ellos ni Ginny y Neville — bufó Hermione, molesta.

— Supongo que no — acordó Harry. Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado al ver que Hermione parecía molesta por el hecho de tener que estar sola con él.

— Entonces… — dijo la castaña nerviosa y se quedó callada.

— Hermione si no quieres estar aquí está bien, entiendo, no hay problema, podemos irnos y… — la miró.

— ¡No, no!, no es eso… es que… — suspiró mirándolo apenada — perdona, es sólo que me sorprende que ellos hayan hecho esto para nosotros — se sinceró.

— ¿Quieres quedarte? — propuso con una sonrisa de esperanza.

— Sólo si tú quieres — le sonrió de vuelta.

— Entonces supongo que esa botella no se abrirá sola ni se servirá por ella misma — expresó el Gryffindor alargando la mano y sirviendo cerveza de mantequilla en las dos copas, pasándole una a la castaña.

— Gracias.

— No hay de que… — chocó delicadamente su copa con la de la castaña — por el comelón de Ron y la soñadora de Luna — brindó. Hermione rio.

— Por ellos — bebieron.

* * *

— Brindaron por nosotros, ¿eso es bueno o es malo? — preguntó confundido Ron.

— Bueno… creo… — dudó — sólo ruega porque se terminen la botella en caso de que sea malo — agregó con algo de temor.

* * *

Pronto se dieron cuenta que ya habían bebido poco más de la mitad de la botella. Y cuándo ésta se terminó apareció otra dejándolos sorprendidos.

— Me alegra que esto no contenga tanto alcohol porque de lo contrario… — negó Hermione con la cabeza mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

— Ya te estaría besando o conduciéndote a mi habitación — confesó Harry susurrándole al oído. Hermione se ahogó con la bebida.

* * *

— ¿Qué le dijo? — cuestionó Ron pues no había entendido.

— No sé… creo que algo de que querían más alcohol — se encogió de hombros.

— Esta juventud de ahora — negó el pelirrojo. Luna se mordió los labios suprimiendo la risa.

* * *

— ¡Perdón!, no sé porque dije eso — se disculpó Harry alejando su rostro un poco del de ella y mirando a otro lado.

— Creo que ya está empezando a surtir efecto — susurró Hermione mirándolo.

— ¿Por qué lo…? — Harry levantó la vista hacia ella, pero sus labios fueron sellados en un beso.

* * *

— ¡Si! — exclamó Luna levantando los brazos.

— ¡Shh! — le puso la mano en la boca Ron y la volvió a agachar pues sus amigos giraron bruscamente hacia dónde anteriormente se veían sus cabezas.

* * *

— ¿Escuchaste eso? — preguntó Hermione mirando aun con detenimiento entre los arbustos.

— Debió ser una ardilla — dijo Harry sin importancia tomando a Hermione de la barbilla y acercándola a sus labios.

— Tal vez deberíamos… — la besó.

— Luego — murmuró el pelinegro sobre sus labios. Sin duda el alcohol ya estaba surtiendo efecto sobre ellos, pues como dicen, cuándo tomas todo se reduce a la nada, eres capaz de todo, no le das importancia a lo demás y haces siempre lo que te dicta el corazón. En este caso, demostrarse cuanto se aman.

— Harry… — susurró Hermione al sentir que el ojiverde dejaba de besarla para tomar aire, atrayéndolo de nuevo a sus labios.

* * *

— ¿Decías? — Luna miró con suficiencia a Ron.

— Está bien, está bien, tal vez si funcione… — aceptó el pelirrojo mirando muy entretenido a sus amigos — aunque sinceramente no me gustaría estar aquí por si a ése par se le ocurre… ya sabes… — se sonrojó.

— ¿Qué cosas dices Ronald?, ellos no harían eso… — contradijo la rubia volteando a ver a sus amigos — ¿o sí? — agregó insegura.

— Pues nada más de ver como tratan de sacarse las amígdalas con la lengua — se estremeció el pelirrojo.

— Está bien, si las cosas se… emh… suben de temperatura entonces…

— ¡Los lanzamos al calamar gigante! — sugirió Ron con entusiasmo.

— ¡No!, los interrumpimos o algo — refutó.

— Está bien — accedió con desgana.

* * *

Mientras tanto, sin escuchar a sus amigos discutir en susurros, Harry y Hermione se besaban apasionadamente bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol que los tapaba a la vista de todos excepto los dos chicos que estaban entre los arbustos mirándolos.

Harry sostenía fuertemente a Hermione contra su cuerpo, un brazo rodeando su espalda y otro en su nuca le impedía escape alguno. Mientras la castaña tenía una mano sobre su cuello y otra en su cabello acercándolo a ella lo más posible. Sus labios besándose con ansias al igual que sus lenguas luchando por el dominio de la otra.

Pronto el peso, la presión de los brazos de Hermione y la intensidad del beso surtieron efecto en las fuerzas del pelinegro que fue cayendo lentamente hasta que tuvo a la castaña bajo su cuerpo, separando sus labios por la falta de oxígeno, respirando entrecortadamente y mirándose a los ojos con un tenue color rosado en las mejillas.

— ¡Te amo! — susurró Harry mirándola con todo el amor que le fue posible.

— ¡También te amo! — contestó Hermione, su voz cargada de emoción. De pronto reparando en la posición en la que estaban.

Tendidos en el suelo, él sobre ella, acariciando disimuladamente su pierna flexionada y su otra mano adentrándose entre la fina tela de su blusa, mientras que uno de sus tirantes ya estaba corrido sobre uno de sus hombros. El chico acercándose lentamente a besar su piel y ella con sus manos aferrándose a su playera.

— Harry… no creo que debamos hacer esto… — susurró con presura, sin mucha convicción. El aliento de Harry golpeando en su cuello al sentirlo suspirar antes de alejarse lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos — estamos en un lugar público — agregó tímida mordiéndose su hinchado labio.

— Aquí nadie nos ve… — la miró casi con súplica — ¿estás segura? — preguntó al ver indecisión en sus ojos.

¿Qué si estaba segura?, ¡por supuesto que no estaba segura!, Merlín su parte racional se había ido a quien sabe dónde y ahora sólo trabajaba su corazón y las hormonas. Sobre todo, las hormonas. Pero no, debía poner un límite. Tenía que hacerlo.

¡Al diablo, ella quería ser suya de nuevo!

¡No!, ¡tenía que conservar algo de cordura!

¡¿Cordura?!… ¡¿cómo que cordura?!… ¡cualquier mujer se dejaría llevar al ver esa esmeralda mirada!, ¡esos apetitosos labios!, ¡ese delgado, pero a la vez atlético cuerpo!

 _¡HAZLO!_ , le gritaba el cuerpo y el alma.

 _¡Detente!_ , le susurraba casi sin fuerzas la voz que siempre le aconsejaba con sensatez.

— Yo… — Harry se acercó de nuevo y comenzó a besarla tiernamente en el cuello.

 _¡Merlín!_ , suspiró.

 _¡Detente Potter!, ¡ella no quiere!, ¡escúchala!, ¡sabes que están en un lugar público!, ¡hazlo!, ¡detente!_ , le urgía la voz sensata a Harry, pero éste seguía besando el cuello de Hermione sin hacerle caso, posando sus labios sobre su mandíbula, su barbilla, mordiendo suavemente la zona arrancándole un suspiro a la castaña que pronto empezaba a ceder.

 _¡Continúa!, ¡sabes que ella también lo desea en el fondo!, no tendría por qué reprocharte nada. Además, si no quiere tendría que decirlo ¿o no?, ¡y mira!, ¡está acariciándote la espalda!, ¡busca despojarte de la playera!, ¡te está besando!, y… ¡oh por Merlín!, ¡te mordió!, ¡ELLA TAMBIÉN LO QUIERE!_ , lo apremiaba el cuerpo y corazón, completamente vencidos por el alcohol y el momento.

— Harry… — susurró Hermione y acto seguido guio la boca de Harry a un encuentro con la suya. Dejando atrás todo. Ambos lo querían. Y no por el alcohol. Sino por el amor. La cerveza de mantequilla sólo había sido el motor para lo que ambos deseaban. Unirse. Reencontrarse. Volver a ser uno sólo.

* * *

— ¿Segura que no quieres aventarlos con el calamar gigante? — preguntó Ron, ya incapaz de seguir viendo a sus amigos, pero escuchando perfectamente el sonido de besos y suspiros, provocándole nauseas.

— ¡Ay Merlín!… — Luna se volteó rápidamente al otro lado al advertir que los chicos ya empezaban a deshacerse de las prendas — un _Aguamenti_ bastara… — le contestó a su novio — ¡hazlo tú!… — urgió — ¡yo creo voy a vomitar! — se tapó la boca con una mano, su rostro tornándose pálido.

— _¡Aguamenti!_ — exclamó Ron en susurro en dirección a sus amigos sin embargo no los miró pues se tapó con una mano los ojos. Pero el hechizo fue efectivo.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?! — empezó a maldecir Harry separándose bruscamente de Hermione rodando sobre un costado para sentarse y mirar a ambos lados.

Hermione se acomodó rápidamente la blusa y se sentó también, roja como un tomate, al parecer su cerebro había vuelto a reaccionar, y de qué manera, veía junto a ella a Harry, sin camisa y con el cabello más alborotado de lo normal, además de una pequeña marca roja en su cuello producto de una mordedura de ella, sentía prácticamente su rostro desprender vapor. Se levantó torpemente sacudiendo la hierba de su ropa y cabello, evitando mirarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Harry al mirarla tan nerviosa, se paró colocándose a su lado, acariciando su mejilla. Hermione se separó pasándose una mano por el cabello para remediar un poco la brusquedad con que se alejó.

— Nada, — se mordió el labio — creo que deberíamos volver — evitó mirarlo.

— ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó torpemente.

 _¿Todo bien?, ¡por supuesto que no!, ¡estuve a punto de hacer el amor contigo, Merlín!, ¡no está bien!, ¡NADA está bien!, ¡los amigos no hacen eso!, ¡no se acuestan con sus amigos!_

 _¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso?, ¡tonto!… ¡¿la has visto siquiera?!… ¡¿te has visto?!… ¡no tienes camisa!, ¡póntela!_ , rápidamente se puso la playera.

 _¡Mírala!, ¡está nerviosa!, ¡apenada!, ¡Merlín, ¿quién no lo estaría?!… ¡estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor!, ¡mira su cuello!, ¡tú le hiciste esos pequeños moretones!, ¡la mordiste animal!, ¡¿ahora qué harán?!… ¡no traes tu varita y ella seguramente tampoco para borrarlos ahora!, ¡todos los verán cuándo vuelvan!, ¡idiota!_ , se reprochaba Harry.

— Hermione, yo… — murmuró apenado también evitando mirarla, se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto ausente.

* * *

— Te lo dije yo a ti, no van a arreglar las cosas, — le espetó Ron a Luna — míralos, ni siquiera son capaces de mirarse a los ojos.

— Tú tampoco podrías hacerlo si hubieras estado en una situación así hace dos segundos — objetó la rubia.

— ¿Intervenimos? — preguntó inseguro el pelirrojo.

— No lo sé… — miró como Hermione se mordía el labio y evitaba mirarlo, visiblemente apenada — creo que si… — aceptó — pero ¿cómo?

* * *

— Descuida — lo interrumpió Hermione.

— Es que yo… — en eso un enorme tentáculo salió del agua tan rápido que baño por completo de agua a ambos dejándolos estupefactos — ¡ese maldito animal hijo de su…! — exclamó Harry con enojo tomando una piedra del suelo y aventándosela con furia al calamar gigante.

Ron no pudo evitarlo y estalló en carcajadas. Harry y Hermione voltearon rápidamente hacia los arbustos, en dónde ya era imposible que no vieran los pies del pelirrojo pataleando mientras golpeaba el suelo con un puño agarrándose las costillas emitiendo estruendosas carcajadas.

Mirándose entre sí, el pelinegro y la castaña se cruzaron de brazos y miraron con el entrecejo fruncido hacia los arbustos dónde ahora también se escuchaban pequeños susurros desesperados que le pedían a Ron callarse.

— ¡Ya salgan de ahí ustedes dos! — exclamaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

— ¡Te dije que con tu risa de hiena nos escucharían!, ¡pero no!, ¡el muy… no quiso quedarse callado! — lo reñía Luna mientras salían.

— ¡No es mi culpa!, ¡fue de este zopenco por poner esa cara! — señaló a Harry.

— ¿Se puede saber que hacían ahí? — preguntó Hermione fulminándolos con la mirada.

— Pues ¿qué más?, ¿quedamos de un picnic no? — contestó Luna de lo más tranquila. Los chicos la vieron con desconfianza.

— Ron — Harry miró atento a su amigo.

— Ah… pues… nosotros… emh… — rio nervioso rascándose la nuca — ya saben… el día de campo y eso… — sus mejillas se pusieron rojas mientras evitaba mirarlos.

— ¡Estaban espiándonos! — acusó Harry.

— ¡Y no sólo eso, sino que ustedes planearon todo esto! — agregó Hermione señalando a su espalda las botellas y copas con cerveza de mantequilla.

— Bien que no se quejaban hace rato — susurró sin darse cuenta el pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntaron a la vez Harry y Hermione, sus mejillas tornándose rojas.

— Nada, nada — sonrió malicioso.

— Miren… no sé qué escucharon o… vieron… pero… lo que pasó aquí… fue que… fue que… — decía atropelladamente la castaña, sonrojada. Luna y Ron se mordían los labios para no reír mientras Harry sentía como si algo muy filoso resbalara por su garganta — ¡¿saben qué?, no tenemos por qué darles explicaciones!, ¡vámonos Harry! — y tomando del brazo a un sonrojado ojiverde, Hermione lo arrastró hacia el castillo dándose patadas mentalmente por haberlos delatado.

* * *

— Creo que si funcionó después de todo — rio Ron.

— Aun no del todo, pero si… podría decirse que si funcionó — aceptó Luna ya sin poder sofocar la risa.

— ¿Y ahora qué sigue? — preguntó Ron mientras Luna hacia desaparecer las cosas con un hondeó de su varita.

— Ahora siguen Neville y Ginny — sonrió con complicidad.

Ron se rascó la nuca sonriendo y la rubia rio para luego acercarse a él y colocándose de puntillas depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

— ¡Te amo Ronnie! — susurró prendiéndose a su cuello.

— ¡Y yo a ti Lunita! — la tomó rápidamente de la cintura y se la colgó al hombro riendo mientras se la llevaba así hasta la puesta de roble, todo el camino la rubia pataleando para que la bajara, pero riendo encantada.

* * *

Apenas entraron al castillo Hermione hizo el intentó de soltar su mano, pero lo olvido por completo cuándo sintió a Harry entrelazar sus dedos a la vez que con un movimiento rápido la dirigía a un pasillo desierto y casi sin luz en dónde la apoyó contra la pared y sus labios se unían de inmediato.

— Lo de hace rato, no me arrepiento en absoluto — dijo el ojiverde apenas separando sus labios. Hermione suspiró y recargando su frente en la de él lo miró con una tímida sonrisa.

— Yo tampoco, — confesó. Harry sonrió — pero esto no lo hacen los amigos Harry — objetó queriendo alejarse, el pelinegro la tomó de la cintura impidiéndole la huida y pegándose más a ella.

— Lo sé… pero… — suspiró. La castaña se mordió el labio, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ella tampoco quería dejarlo ir, pero tampoco quería que las cosas resultaran mal.

— Está bien… — susurró acariciándole la mejilla. El ojiverde se perdió en ese mar miel de la castaña — volvamos a la sala — propuso. Con un asentimiento Harry se separó y soltó su mano, tomó el camino reprochándose por dejar ir aquella oportunidad para declarársele y pedirle otra oportunidad, pero esta vez como novios.

* * *

— Hola, ¿dónde estaban? — preguntó Ginny apenas vio entrar a Harry y Hermione. Sus labios hinchados, rastros de hierba en la ropa y la cual estaba ligeramente torcida daba mucho que desear. Sonrió para sus adentros.

— Emh… fuimos a dar una vuelta — respondió Hermione dándole una clara mirada a la pelirroja de que luego le contaría. Ésta hizo una mueca como sonrisa, aceptando.

— Oh, bueno… nosotros ya nos vamos, Ron y Luna dijeron que tenían más pistas sobre el club de tontos y vamos a estar en la torre de Astronomía, ¿no vienen? — dijo Neville.

— ¿Ron y Luna? — Harry y Hermione compartieron una mirada.

— Si, ¿no les dijeron nada? — preguntó confundida Ginny.

— Oh, sí, ya nos dijeron, ¿verdad Hermione?… — ésta asintió siguiéndole el juego — vayan ustedes, yo me iré a dar un baño — se excusó Harry.

— Si, vayan, deben estar impacientes por decirles — un brillo cómplice apareció en sus ojos y miró a Harry de soslayo.

— Está bien… — dijo inseguro Neville, sus amigos actuaban extraño — ¿Ginny? — se giró hacia la pelirroja.

— Si, si… — se encaminó hacia la salida, pero antes se acercó a Hermione — tendrá muchas cosas que explicar señorita Granger, como esas "marquitas rojas" que tienes en el cuello y las cuales también tiene Harry, además del pasto en sus ropas y el sonrojo de tu rostro en este momento… — susurró sonriendo pícara y con notoria satisfacción. Hermione se pasó una mano por el cuello, nerviosa. Ginny rio — nos vemos chicos, ¡cuídense! — les guiñó el ojo, pícara, y salió junto a un desconcertado Neville, quien también se había dado cuenta del estado de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué…? — empezó a decir Harry.

— Nada, nada… — se colocó una mano en el cuello, apenada.

— ¿Qué tienes? — se le quedó viendo confundido.

— Nada, — volvió a repetir — emh… voy a mi habitación, nos vemos luego — y antes de darle tiempo a replicar ya había subido como un huracán las escaleras.

— ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? — se preguntó Harry rascándose la nuca, encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió a su habitación dónde minutos después descubriría los pequeños moretones en su cuello y los hiciera desaparecer rápidamente con la varita.

* * *

Hermione aún permanecía frente al espejo viendo los cuatro moretones de su cuello, el sólo hecho de recordar cómo se los había hecho la hacía sonrojar. Negando con la cabeza, pero con una disimulada sonrisa, desapareció las marquitas con un toque de su varita.

* * *

— ¿Crees que se reconciliaron? — preguntó Neville mientras subían las escaleras rumbo a la torre de Astronomía.

— No lo sé, pero en unas horas lo sabré todo — sonrió radiante.

— Ojalá y si, — comentó el pelinegro — ¿viste el estado en el que llegaron? — preguntó riendo.

— Si, — rio — aunque fueron muy descuidados, porque mira que esas marcas daban mucho que desear — arrugó el entrecejo.

— Tienes razón… — asintió el Gryffindor — yo nunca te deje marcas ni tú a mí — soltó sin darse cuenta. Ginny casi tropieza con un escalón, pero se sostuvo a tiempo de la pared, riendo nerviosa.

— Aja — se limitó a decir. Ambos adquiriendo un tono carmesí en las mejillas.

* * *

— Oye, ahora no nos quedaremos, una cosa es ver a mis amigos besarse, pero otra es mi hermana… — decía Ron mientras terminaban de hechizar la puerta — y de sólo imaginar que se pongan igual que aquellos… — se estremeció. Luna rio.

— Está bien, sólo terminamos esto y nos vamos, — acordó la rubia — pero… ¿cómo nos enteraremos si arreglaron las cosas? — preguntó de pronto viendo a su novio. El hechizo ya estaba listo.

— Pues les preguntamos luego, ya sabes, decimos que no pudimos ir y… pues así — se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno… — aceptó no muy conforme — creo que escucho pasos, ven, a escondernos aquí — rápidamente se ocultaron tras una armadura y la pared.

* * *

— Al fin llegamos, voy a matar a esos dos si lo que tienen para decirnos no tiene importancia, porque mira que hacernos subir todo eso — se quejó Ginny mientras entraba. Neville la siguió en silencio y al siguiente instante la puerta se cerraba silenciosamente dejándolos encerrados.

* * *

— ¡Listo!, — se sacudió las manos Luna, sonriendo complacida — ahora…

— A comer, si, tienes razón — interrumpió Ron rápidamente, tomándola de la mano. Luna blanqueó los ojos, pero se dejó guiar por su novio.

Lo que Luna no supo hasta minutos después fue que Ron se refería a otro tipo de… "comida".

* * *

— ¡No están! — exclamó Ginny sin creérsela mirando a todos lados. Salió al pequeño balcón y tampoco los encontró. Neville la siguió y se puso a su lado. La pelirroja suspiró visiblemente enojada.

— Tal vez lleguen pronto — sugirió con algo de timidez el Gryffindor.

— Más les vale, porque si no… — sus palabras se vieron acalladas cuándo volteó hacia atrás y vio que la puerta que limitaba el balcón con la habitación se cerraba — ¡Neville la puerta!, — demasiado tarde. Estaba cerrada. El pelinegro trató de girar el picaporte, pero fue inútil, se había cerrado por dentro — ¡genial!, — exclamó con sarcasmo — estamos encerrados… ¿traes tu varita? — le preguntó.

— Sí, creo que si… — tanteó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la sacó — _¡Alohomora!_ … — exclamó hacia la puerta. Nada — no se abrió — dijo sin creérsela.

— Tal vez la Profesora Sinistra no quería que alguien entrara a robarse sus queridos telescopios — expresó con ironía Ginny colocando las manos en sus caderas, frunciendo el ceño.

— Estamos encerrados.

— Estamos encerrados — repitió la pelirroja, suspirando derrotada.

— ¿No… dijiste… co… comida? — preguntaba entre besos una rubia a su pelirrojo novio, ambos acostados en una cama en la Sala de los Menesteres.

— Aja… — murmuró siguiendo un rastro de besos hasta su hombro — ¡y tú eres mi comida! — le quitó la blusa. Luna suspiró.

— ¿Tenemos…? — lo apartó mirándolo apremiante. Como toda respuesta Ron hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó tres sobrecitos cuadrados dónde se leía perfectamente "Preservativo". Sonriendo, lo volvió a acercar a sus labios, besándolo apasionadamente, esta vez fue el pelirrojo el que suspiró.

— Estoy empezando a creer que esos dos no van a venir… — comenzó a decir Ginny, sentada en el suelo ya cansada de esperar a su hermano y cuñada. Neville se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — la miró atentamente.

— El hecho de que nos hayan citado aquí en lugar de la Sala Común u otro lugar. Además de que cuándo les dijimos a Harry y Hermione estos actuaron algo extraño… como si supieran algo que nosotros no — enumeró.

— Tienes razón… — meditó el Gryffindor — ¿tú crees que…?

— Si, yo creo que ellos sabían que los otros dos no iban a venir. Lo que no sé es porque nos dejaron encerrados — se desconcertó, suspirando y dirigiendo su vista al cielo.

— Tal vez… para que estuviéramos solos — sugirió en un susurro Neville, mirándola. Ginny pasó saliva dificultosamente volviendo la mirada hacia él.

— ¿Para…? — se sintió nerviosa.

— No lo sé… — se acercó más. Ginny se perdió en su mirada y luego esta viajo a sus labios al mismo tiempo que la de él a los suyos — pero lo agradezco — agregó Neville antes de terminar con la distancia y besarla.

* * *

Sus cuerpos desnudos estaban enredados entre las sábanas mientras se besaban tiernamente en los labios y se acariciaban con delicadeza, grabando en su mente y tacto la anatomía del otro. Los labios se separaron e inclinando un poco la cabeza Ron tomó entre sus labios el pezón endurecido de la rubia arrancándole un gemido mientras le enterraba las uñas suavemente en la espalda.

— ¡Ronald!… — susurró con ansias por tenerlo más cerca si era posible.

Adivinándole el pensamiento el pelirrojo regresó a sus labios depositando un casto beso antes de sentarse y colocarse el preservativo para regresar con ella que lo miraba embriagada de amor y deseo. Fundiendo sus corazones y almas al mismo tiempo que se besaban.

Luna nunca pensó que a la edad de 16 años perdiera su virginidad, o mucho menos que a partir de ese momento iniciaría su vida sexual, y vaya que la había iniciado, ya había hecho el amor con Ron seis veces y en todas él siempre había sido tan tierno y cariñoso que sinceramente se sentía como si fuera la primera vez.

Si bien es sabido que la primera vez era dolorosa, esto no opaco el romanticismo, el amor, el tacto tan dulce con el que la tocó y besó esa vez. Tenía que admitir que, si fue doloroso y todo eso en un principio, pero también fue tierno, con amor. Y el hecho de que fue con la persona que amara, eso sin lugar a dudas mitigaba todo el dolor físico.

Pues si no hay dolor en tu corazón o tu alma, todo es soportable.

Y lo mejor es que luego de acostumbrarte al dolor todo era maravilloso, era como subir a la montaña rusa, al principio asustaba en cierto modo, pero después todo era grandioso, la adrenalina, alegría, todo lo que sentía en un segundo. Como si te dijeran que habías ganado la lotería. O sintieras que estallaban fuegos artificiales en tu interior, llenándote y expandiéndose por todo tu cuerpo.

Era el paraíso.

Y una vez más, lo tocó, con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta llamando en gemidos a Ron y aforrándose fuertemente a su espalda ambos tocaron ese pedazo de cielo que siempre alcanzaban cuándo unían sus corazones y cuerpos.

— ¡Te amo! — dijeron al unísono con la voz entrecortada.

— ¡Gracias por cuidarme tanto Ronnie! — acarició su mejilla Luna, apenas separándose unos instantes para abrazarse, acostados lado a lado.

— ¡Gracias a ti por depositar tu confianza en mí! — giró el rostro besándole la mano. Sonriendo se permitieron descansar juntos, como siempre querían estar. Ahora. Y en el futuro. Siempre juntos.

* * *

— ¿Tú crees que ellos hicieron esto a propósito? — preguntó Ginny segundos después de haber terminado el beso, acariciando la mejilla de Neville y recostada en su hombro, mirándolo a los ojos.

— No lo sé, pero si es así se los agradezco porque extrañaba tanto estar solo contigo — respondió besándole la frente.

— Esto de la amistad no va a funcionar — dijeron al unísono. Rieron.

— Entonces tendremos que arreglarlo ¿no? — dijo de pronto Neville separándose de ella un poco.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, mirándolo expectante.

— Ginny, yo… — tomó sus manos entre las suyas — ¿quisieras…?

— ¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?!… — exclamó una voz del otro lado de la puerta. Ambos se giraron a ver la Profesora Sinistra, ahora si más siniestra que nunca con su cara de energúmena — ¡les hice una pregunta!, — exigió a la vez que intentaba abrir la puerta, pero no pudo — ¿qué pasa?… — se desconcertó, intentó de nuevo abrir, pero no pudo — _¡Alohomora!_ — los chicos se habían levantado y permanecían tomados de la mano observando a la maestra intentando abrir la puerta con la varita, pero tampoco funcionó.

— Es por eso que no podíamos salir, — se justificó Ginny — no pudimos abrirla nosotros tampoco — se señaló a Neville y ella misma.

— Bien, — bufó la Profesora — esperen aquí, iré por Filch, seguramente ese conserje del demonio volvió a usar una de sus famosas llaves para dejar cerrada la puerta, — gruñó dándose media vuelta — ¡como si a Peeves se le ocurriera de pronto ver las estrellas! — masculló mientras se iba.

— Al fin, estamos salvados — dijo Ginny con una mueca como sonrisa, soltando la mano de Neville y acercándose al barandal, viendo el firmamento. Ya estaba ocultándose el sol.

Neville se acercó por detrás y entrelazando sus brazos sobre su estómago, suspiró poniéndole la piel de gallina a la pelirroja.

— Y… — giró el rostro para verlo — ¿qué es lo que me querías decir? — lo miró con anhelo. Neville sonrió, pero en lugar de responder decidió besarla.

— ¡Te amo! — susurró contra sus labios el pelinegro. Ginny sonrió y deslizando sus dedos entre el cabello de Neville se dejó llevar.

— ¡Yo también! — murmuró apenas despegando sus labios.

* * *

Esa noche, luego de haberse contado cada quien lo que pasó, omitiendo el pequeño encuentro en la Sala de los Menesteres de Ron y Luna, los chicos se quedaron sumidos en los recuerdos. Felices de ser correspondidos en sus sentimientos.

El amor.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36: RESTAURANDO LAZOS**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Luna y Ron decidieron juntar a sus amigos. Tres días en los cuales se veía una notoria mejoría, en especial entre Neville y Ginny. Ya era muy común que estos dos inventaran excusas absurdas para escabullirse y no regresar hasta horas más tarde con los labios completamente hinchados de tanto besarse. Pues resultaba que éste par siempre se iba a algún lugar apartado sólo para hacer esto, besarse. Se decían lo que sentía era cierto. Pero nada más. Nunca formalizaron o lo intentaron.

Por otro lado, Harry y Hermione seguían "igual", sólo que al ojiverde se le antojaba poner muérdago en cada rincón de Hogwarts para así besar a la castaña pues desde aquel día en el lago no había podido besarla otra vez. ¿El motivo?, Hermione corría la cara, Hermione inventaba una excusa y se iba, Hermione hacía como que quería estornudar y se tapaba la boca. En fin, el pelinegro ya no sabía qué hacer para probar sus labios. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque fuera un simple beso. Pero no. La ojimiel siempre se las ingeniaba para evadirlo. Y la razón a esto era completamente desconocida para el ojiverde. Provocando su exasperación, pero irremediablemente, su amor hacia ella. Cualquier gesto, suspiro, palabra, Merlín, TODO hacía que el joven Gryffindor se sintiera más enamorado a cada segundo. Y es que ese brillo especial en la mirada de Hermione simplemente era hipnotizador.

Y no es que Hermione no quisiera besar a Harry, sino que como "amigos", ella consideraba que no debían hacerlo pues ninguna clase de amigos hacían eso. Bueno, excepto los amigos con derecho, pero ¿ella quería ser de esos?, por supuesto que no. Si iba a tener algo con Harry sería amistad o una relación de novios. Nada más. Ni amigos con derecho. Amigovios. O lo que sea. Así que si lo que él le había pedido era amistad. Bien. Si él no quería cumplir estrictamente con esto, bueno, era su problema. Ella sería sólo su amiga. Aunque deseaba con locas ansias volver a besarlo. Pero no. No debía. Sólo amigos habían acordado. Bien, ahora a aguantarse.

Ron y Luna sin embargo andaban derramando miel por todo Hogwarts, se besaban, se tomaban de la mano, se abrazaban, se decían frases de amor. Todo era tan… romántico. Pero a la vez tan exasperante para Ginny que hacía arcadas cada vez que los veía. Incluso Hermione los miraba con extrañeza. Y es que, ¿quién en el mundo podría pensar que Ron fuera tan, pero tan, sensible?, ¡absolutamente nadie!

Le decía "Lunita" con un tonito tan meloso que provocaba que los cabellos de la nuca de Harry y Neville se erizaran provocándoles un escalofrío nada placentero.

La besaba casi queriéndosela tragar ocasionando un tono pálido en Ginny y Hermione que hacían lo posible por no salir corriendo a vomitar o salvar a Luna del "pulpo" de Ron.

Pero a éste par no les importaba en absoluto las reacciones de sus amigos. Estaban en su propio mundo. Se amaban como nunca antes. Se extrañaban a cada momento. Les faltaba el aire cada noche al tener que darse la despedida. Por eso cuándo se encontraban cada día no podían evitar darse ésas muestras de cariño. Porque si esto era el amor, un sentimiento que te mataba lentamente, torturándote con la más bella de las torturas; entonces bendecido sea pues ambos querían morir de esta manera. En los brazos del otro, profesándose su amor en besos, caricias y palabras cargadas de este maravilloso sentimiento.

Todo marchaba con normalidad. Los chicos seguían en su plan de "amigos", pero los dos Gryffindor estaban decididos a actuar…

Neville ya estaba cansado de ser "amigo" de Ginny y planeaba declarársele lo antes posible, esperando no ser bateado por la pelirroja. Y Harry estaba decidido a besar a Hermione, y con un poco de suerte, definir de una vez su relación, rogando porque ésta no lo evitara, de nuevo.

* * *

— Hermione, ¿me ayudas con la tarea de Transformaciones?, sólo me falta revisar si tengo algo mal o le falta algo — le pidió Harry sentándose a su lado en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

— Claro — el ojiverde le extendió el pergamino y ésta lo tomó empezando a analizarlo.

Harry se inclinó disimuladamente hacia ella procurando que sus rostros quedaran a un palmo de distancia, pero fingiendo atención en el ensayo para no crear sospechas en la castaña.

* * *

Ginny y Luna, que veían desde un rincón de la Sala Común, no pudieron evitar sonreír.

— Lo está haciendo sufrir — comentó la pelirroja, hablando en susurro para que no las escucharan.

— Pero mira como lo trae — se burló la rubia.

— Pobrecito, prácticamente se le cae la baba por Hermione — le dio pena a Ginny, mirando con compasión a Harry.

— Ni tan pobrecito, — contradijo Luna frunciendo el entrecejo — si fuera más listo y le pidiera ser su novia otra vez, no tendría que sufrir ni hacerla sufrir a ella — zanjó.

— Bueno si… pero a veces es difícil remediar las cosas ¿sabes?… — bajó la mirada.

— ¿Lo dices por ti y Neville? — la volteó a ver.

— Si… — confesó, su voz volviéndose apenas un murmullo — mira, ya sé que nos llevamos ahora mejor, que digo mejor, si nos la pasamos besan… digo, hablando y así, — se sonrojó — lo que quiero decir es que, ay, ya se me fue… — se frustró — mejor volvamos a jugar — bufó.

— Si Neville no te pide que seas su novia otra vez, es porque es un idiota — comentó Luna encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a centrar su atención en los naipes explosivos.

— Tal vez — murmuró sin darse cuenta la pelirroja.

* * *

— ¿Y?, ¿le ves algún error? — preguntó el ojiverde mirándola a ella y no el pergamino.

— Mmm… — Hermione giró el rostro hacia él y se perdió en esa mirada verde esmeralda a escasos diez centímetros de su rostro. Vio sus intenciones, y rápidamente bajo la cabeza otra vez — si, emh… en esta parte ¿ves? — señaló el pergamino. Harry se acercó aún más a Hermione, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, cruzando un brazo tras su espalda y colocando su otra mano sobre la mano de la castaña que sostenía el pergamino.

— Aja… — susurró en su oído — ¿y que me recomiendas escribir? — suspiró sobre su cuello, su mirada nunca abandonando su rostro.

— Yo… emh… — perdió el hilo de las palabras.

— ¿Aja? — besó su mejilla suavemente.

— Emh… pues… — sentía cosquillas en dónde Harry tenía sus manos y dónde había plantado un casto beso. Se maldijo mentalmente por estar empezando a dejarse llevar. Inconscientemente se humedeció los labios y giró levemente el rostro hacia él — ¿qué pretendes? — preguntó, su voz apenas audible.

— ¿Yo?, — sonrió inocentemente — nada… — terminó con la distancia y la besó. Y Hermione se dejó llevar.

— ¡CERRAR LA COCINA!, ¡CERRAR LA COCINA!, ¡¿PUEDEN CREERLO?!… — gritó con histeria Ron entrando ruidosamente a la Sala Común junto con Neville. Hermione y Harry ni se inmutaron y siguieron en lo suyo — ¡¿A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE HECHIZAR LA PUERTA PARA QUE NO PODAMOS ENTRAR?!… ¡MCGONAGALL ME LAS VA A PAGAR!, — levantó el puño con gesto amenazante — ¡PRIMERO LAS VACACIONES, AHORA LA COCINA!, ¡¿QUÉ SEGUIRÁ DESPUÉS?!… ¡¿NOS DEJARA TAMBIÉN EN VERANO?!… — se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de su novia, bufando. Miró a los otros tres y se dio cuenta de que nadie le prestaba atención, sino que miraban a un punto frente a la chimenea. Se indignó — ¡¿y ustedes que tanto miran?!… — inquirió. Giró el rostro hacia el lugar y vio a sus dos mejores amigos de lo más entretenidos besándose sin prestarles la más mínima atención — ese par, si por ellos fuera ya vivirían en un motel — se burló olvidando momentáneamente su enojo.

— ¡Shh! — lo silenció Luna.

— ¡Vámonos!, ¡a mí me huele a reconciliación! — urgió Ginny con alegría levantándose cuidando de no hacer ruido.

— Ni te esfuerces en intentar no hace ruido Ginny, si no oyeron los gritos de Ron, dudo que noten nuestra presencia — comentó Neville siguiendo los chicos a la salida.

— ¡Rápido, rápido! — apuraba Luna jalando a Ron. Salieron.

* * *

— ¿Y ahora qué haremos?, yo tengo hambre y la cocina está cerrada — se quejó Ron como niño berrinchudo cruzado de brazos una vez estuvieron fuera de la sala y anduvieran caminando en los pasillos. Ginny blanqueó los ojos.

— Podríamos llamar a Dobby y que te dé algo — sugirió Luna.

— ¡Si!… — se le iluminaron los ojos al pelirrojo — vamos, que para luego es tarde — apremió a los demás, tomando a su novia de la mano. Encaminándose al comedor.

— Vayan ustedes… — Neville miró significativamente a Ginny. Ésta captó el mensaje.

— Si, vayan, nosotros no tenemos hambre — les dijo la pelirroja.

— Como quieran… — se encogió de hombros Ron y siguieron caminando. Luna miró sobre su hombro y le guiñó un ojo a la Ginny — ¡y mucho cuidadito con esas manos Longbottom, tengo ojos en la espalda! — amenazó el pelirrojo sin voltear a ver.

— No creo que tenga, de lo contrario ya me habría partido la cara — contradijo Neville sonriendo, abrazando a Ginny por detrás, cruzando sus brazos sobre su estómago. La chica rio nerviosa para acto seguido caminar junto al Gryffindor y encerrarse en un aula vacía.

* * *

No sabía cómo ni cuándo había pasado. De lo único que era consciente es que estaban acostados en el sofá besándose apasionadamente y sin la ropa más exterior, únicamente en ropa interior, suprimiendo cualquier sonido que alertara a los demás de lo que hacían, aunque era casi imposible dejar salir uno que otro suspiró cuándo Harry la besaba de aquella manera y la acariciaba con tanta delicadeza.

Una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que estaba mal. Muy mal. Pues los rayos del sol se colaban perfectamente entre las ventanas y en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar y verlos. Pero su corazón y hormonas trabajaban a una velocidad que le impedían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera los besos y caricias del pelinegro. Lo único que quería era entregarse a él. Amarlo. Y por Merlín, ¡lo amaba tanto que no importaba nada de lo demás!

Colocando una mano tras su espalda y tanteando Harry pudo deshacerse del sostén de Hermione. Quedando sus senos expuestos a la vista de él que suspiró con emoción acogiéndolos inmediatamente en su boca y manos. La castaña arqueó la espalda y enterró un poco las uñas en su espalda apretando los dientes para no gritar su nombre.

* * *

— ¿Crees que ya se hayan reconciliado Harry y Hermione? — preguntó Luna a Ron mientras éste engullía todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

— No sé… — tragó un gran bocado de carne asada y bebió jugo de manzana — pero si es así no quisiera saber lo que están haciendo… — se estremeció.

— Ni yo — concordó Luna recordando la escena del lago. Tembló.

* * *

— Diez a uno a que Harry y Hermione se están reconciliando — comentaba Neville. Ginny estaba sentada sobre el escritorio del Profesor con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y el pelinegro entre ellas, sus brazos a cada lado de la pelirroja mientras ésta jugaba disimuladamente con los botones de su camisa.

— Diez a uno a que se van a reconciliar, pero aún falta — contraatacó la pelirroja, muy segura.

— ¿Es una apuesta? — la miró con picardía acercándose a sus labios.

— Aja — entrelazó sus brazos por su cuello.

— ¿Y cuál será el premio del ganador? — enarcó una ceja. Sonriendo, Ginny se acercó a su oído y susurró unas palabras que hicieron sonrojar al pelinegro y buscara sus labios de inmediato. La pelirroja luchó contra el impulso de reír ante la urgencia del chico.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Sala Común, sobre un sofá, cubiertos en un manto de pasión. Harry y Hermione volvían a unir sus corazones, almas y cuerpos manifestando lo mucho que se amaban. Aforrándose el uno al otro mientras se movían al compás de una música silenciosa y respiraban entrecortadamente. No pudieron evitar soltar gemidos de vez en cuándo con cada movimiento cada vez más rápido.

Sus ojos oscurecidos de pasión y amor. Sus labios entreabiertos buscándose por un nuevo beso. Sus pieles humedecidas por el sudor de ambos. Y el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora, casi con dolor, un dolor que soportarían ambos toda la vida si era posible porque era el más exquisito jamás antes sentido.

Con un suspiro ahogado ambos llegaron al paraíso. Llamándose. Aforrándose. Besándose. Mirándose con las mejillas de un color carmesí. Los labios hinchados y rojos. Y sonriendo tenuemente.

Para después quedarse abrazados. Recuperando las fuerzas y el oxígeno para seguir en el mundo de los mortales. Pues antes habían llegado al edén, el lugar terrenal dónde sólo los nobles y puros de corazón podían estar. Dónde ellos se unían y amaban por la eternidad.

* * *

— Ya no soporto esto… — se quejó Neville separándose de una desconcertada Ginny. Sus labios algo hinchados por los besos antes dados.

— ¿Qué pasa? — lo miró confundida.

— Ginny, yo ya no quiero esto… — empezó, tomándole las manos — esta amistad no funciona, míranos, besándonos en todos los rincones de Hogwarts… — soltó una risita nerviosa. La pelirroja lo siguió mirando — lo mejor será terminar con esto… — Ginny soltó sus manos, visiblemente perturbada.

— ¿Quieres decir…? — empezó con temor.

— ¡No, no!, ¡por supuesto que no!, — la tomó del rostro acercándose a ella al ver el miedo en sus ojos — ¡lo último que querría sería alejarme de ti!… otra vez — hizo una mueca.

— ¿Entonces? — se desconcertó más.

— Si vamos a seguir haciendo esto, tendremos que hacerlo bien… — suspiró — como se debe… — el corazón de Ginny de pronto empezó a trabajar como loco y se sintió avergonzada de que Neville pudiera oírlo — ¡¿quieres ser mi novia?! — preguntó con su voz cargada de emoción y una apenas perceptible sonrisa esperando su respuesta. El rostro de la pelirroja se iluminó, y emitió un chillido de emoción.

— ¡Si, si, si quiero! — exclamó con una radiante sonrisa lanzándose hacía él y besándolo con ansias, tantas que el joven Gryffindor enrojeció, pero correspondió a su beso de muy buena gana.

* * *

— Esto no estuvo bien — se lamentó Hermione mientras descansaba sobre el pecho de Harry, sus ropas esparcidas por la alfombra.

— ¿Qué?, ¿no te gusto?, ¡si quieres…! — empezó a decir rápidamente, levantando un poco la cabeza para verla a los ojos. Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que él. Rio nerviosamente.

— No… no es eso… ¡fue grandioso!… — se mordió el labio — es sólo que… — suspiró y se sentó, alargando una mano tomó la camisa de Harry y cubrió un poco su desnudez a la vez que evitaba ver al ojiverde.

— ¿Qué cosa? — se sentó también, besó suavemente su espalda. Hermione volvió a suspirar.

— Harry, esto no lo hacen los amigos — lo miró apenada sobre su hombro.

— ¿Te arrepientes? — cuestionó con temor.

— No, sabes que no — le sonrió tranquilizadora. El ojiverde también sonrió y la besó dulcemente en sus hinchados y enrojecidos labios.

— ¡Te amo! — besó su hombro.

— ¡Yo también!, ¡y mucho! — se perdió en esa verde esmeralda.

— No sé tú, pero a mí no me gustaría que nos encontraran… ¡así! — remarcó Harry viendo a Hermione con una sonrisa pícara. La castaña se sonrojó, pero rio.

— Vamos a vestirnos — acordó.

— Traes mi camisa — la miró pícaro. Hermione le dio una palmadita en el pecho fingiendo molestia y no le regresó la camisa, usándola para cubrirse un poco mientras recogía su ropa y las de Harry. Hasta que cubrió su desnudez le regresó la prenda.

— Esto… nosotros… — empezó Hermione una vez vestidos. Harry le rodeó la cintura, recargando su frente en la de ella, mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo tenuemente — odio cuándo haces esto — se quejó la castaña sonriendo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó inocentemente, haciéndose el desentendido.

— Mirarme como lo haces ahora. Siempre haces que se me olviden las cosas que voy a decir. O me haces cambiar de parecer — suspiró.

— Entonces no lo hagas. No intentes alejarme — rozó su nariz con la de ella.

— ¡Nunca más! — acordó besándolo en los labios.

— ¡Nunca más! — repitió el pelinegro abrazándola fuertemente.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37: LA FINAL DE QUIDDITCH**

Las vacaciones habían terminado. Era la segunda semana de abril. Y los chicos estaban sumamente felices, habían terminado todos los deberes pendientes lo que los tenía con tiempo libre, al contrario de casi todo el colegio que ahora pasaba la mayor parte del día en la Biblioteca estudiando y haciendo las tareas atrasadas.

Ginny y Neville andaban derramando miel por todo Hogwarts. La noticia de su regreso corrió como pan caliente entre los alumnos. Muchos chicos lo lamentaron y miraban con envidia a Neville mientras las chicas asesinaban con la mirada a Ginny, ya que además de haber estado con el guapo y elegante de Draco Malfoy ahora estaba con el tierno y lindo Neville Longbottom.

Pero nadie tomó la noticia como cierto Slytherin. Apenas se enteró de que habían vuelto, decidió ver a Ginny únicamente como amiga, después de todo así habían quedado ¿no?, como amigos. Aunque le doliera así debía ser. Tendría que conformarse con estar en el papel de amigo.

Harry y Hermione actuaban normalmente, no volvió a repetirse la escena de la Sala Común, ni siquiera volvieron a besarse y es que ahora contaban con tan mala suerte que cada vez que estaban por besarse alguien tenía que aparecer. Ron. Luna. Ginny. Neville. McGonagall. Hagrid. Filch. Merlín, ¡hasta un día Crookshanks los interrumpió!… Harry recordaba perfectamente que el minino había llegado justo cuando estaba por unir sus labios con los de la castaña y éste había saltado ágilmente al regazo de su ama clamando su atención, mirando casi con suficiencia al pelinegro. La castaña casi tuvo que cubrir a su gato con su cuerpo al ver que su "amigo" lo quería matar con la mirada.

En fin. Ni un sólo beso había recibido. Ni uno sólo. ¡En más de una semana!

Pero los que si se besaban cada que podían eran Ron y Luna, a éstos no había nada que los inmutara de manifestar esas muestras de cariño en los pasillos. Ni siquiera un chico de Ravenclaw que asediaba a la rubia cada que podía. Sin embargo, dejó de hacerlo cuándo un día, cansada de su actitud, Luna tuvo que ponerle un fin y aclararle que ella jamás podría verlo como algo más que amigo, tristemente Terry tuvo que aceptar.

Y así se había ido la segunda semana de abril, para dar inicio a la tercera y con esto…

La final de Quidditch.

* * *

Por una gran sorpresa los Slytherin no habían podido quedar en esta. Sino Hufflepuff. Si. Hufflepuff. Aun recordaban la cara de asombro y alegría de cada estudiante al dar los resultados, y es que ¿quién iba a creer que los tejones les ganarían a las serpientes por 10 puntos?

Pues a pesar de haber empezado algo mal, luego de su partido contra Ravenclaw, dónde quedaron victoriosos 450 a 210, demostraron que merecían un lugar en la copa.

Draco lo había tomado bien a pesar de que iba a ser su última final, no le importó no haber jugado. Bueno, tal vez si le importó. Pero ciertamente no tanto como al club de tontos que hicieron casi huelga frente al despacho de la Profesora Hooch y la Directora McGonagall, casi exigiendo que se contaran de nuevo los puntos. No dio resultado, sólo se ganaron quitarle a su casa 10 puntos por cada uno.

El estadio estaba a reventar. Profesores, alumnos, conserje, fantasmas, incluso Peeves estaba ahí.

La multitud clamaba dividida. Por primera vez en muchos años, quizás siglos, o por primera vez en la historia, no tenían idea ya; Gryffindor se enfrentaría a Hufflepuff en la final.

En las tribunas de los leones Hermione gritaba junto a todos apoyando al equipo, con una delgada bufanda del equipo anudada al cuello y clamando el nombre de Harry, sonreía sin cesar. Neville a su lado traía puesta una camiseta de la casa y vitoreaba a sus amigos y novia. Mientras Luna, dejando las tribunas de Ravenclaw y uniéndose a ellos, usaba su conocido sombrero de león el cual rugía ensordeciendo el ambiente. Todos visiblemente alegres.

En las tribunas de los tejones todos gritaban y apoyaban a su equipo, se notaban radiantes todos con su uniforme amarillo, pancartas, y demás cosas. Estaban entusiasmados por que iniciara el juego de una buena vez.

Cuando de pronto, sobre sus escobas, en túnicas escarlatas el equipo de Gryffindor salió como cohetes sobrevolando las tribunas mientras Dean Thomas gritaba los nombres de cada uno. Y luego una luz cegadora bañó todo el estadio al ver salir en su usual uniforme amarillo al equipo de Hufflepuff.

El partido dio inicio…

Las piruetas hechas por los jugadores, las maniobras evasivas, los pases, los tiros hacia los aros de gol, las huidas a las bludgers siendo lanzadas fieramente por los golpeadores… simplemente eran geniales. La multitud ovacionaba de pie a cada uno de los jugadores. Esto no era por llevarse la copa. Era por divertirse. Si perdían o ganaban ya poco importaba. Todos estaban divirtiéndose y riendo de las ocurrencias dichas por Dean al micrófono.

 _Era la mejor forma de terminar con el liderazgo del equipo_ , pensó Harry mientras se lanzaba en picada persiguiendo la snitch, seguido muy de cerca del otro buscador. Era la gloria.

* * *

— ¡WOW!, ¡Y VAYA FORMA DE DEMOSTRARNOS PORQUE POTTER ES EL CAPITÁN Y BUSCADOR DE GRYFFINDOR! — exclamó Dean sobre los gritos de la multitud.

Harry hizo una pirueta en su escoba al ver a la snitch detenerse bruscamente y ellos rebasarla, levantó la escoba un poco y dando un giro tan rápido como cerrado, logró regresar hasta dónde estaba, sólo para perderla entre sus dedos. Rio alegre.

Y de pronto una música inundó sus sentidos, sólo escuchaba fracciones de los gritos y cantos del público, apenas escuchaba sus risas, aplausos y las narraciones de Dean. Estaba concentrado en la snitch. La cual por cierto se dirigía hacia la tribuna de Gryffindor, exactamente dónde estaba sentada Hermione. Sonrió para sus adentros y aceleró a toda velocidad.

Para detenerse a un palmo de su rostro, con la snitch empuñada en la mano y robándole un beso en los labios a la aturdida castaña.

— ¡Y PARECE QUE POTTER NO SÓLO HA GANADO LA COPA! — exclamó Dean sonriendo y gritando como loco al igual que los demás.

— ¡THOMAS! — censuró McGonagall, pero riendo.

* * *

— Te espero abajo — sonrió Harry usando la mano que traía la snitch para tomar la mano de Hermione y besar el dorso, pidiéndole silenciosamente que tomara la pelotita, así lo hizo. Se fue.

* * *

— ¡GANAMOS LA COPA!, ¡GANAMOS LA COPA! — gritaban Ron y Ginny dando saltitos, abrazados en el campo mientras rápidamente todos se acercaban a felicitarlos entre gritos de alegría.

— ¡FELICIDADES HARRY!, ¡EXCELENTE ATRAPADA!… — se le acercó Ginny dándole un abrazo — y ese gesto con Hermione, ¡uff! — agregó en susurro, obviamente complacida.

— ¡Gracias!… capitana — sonrió viéndola cómplice.

— ¡¿Qué?! — lo miró aturdida.

— Hable con McGonagall — se limitó a decir. Ginny soltó un chillido de emoción volviendo con la multitud.

— ¡FELICIDADES CHICOS! — exclamó Luna llegando hacia ellos junto con Neville. Harry se desconcertó.

— ¿Y Hermione? — miró alrededor.

— Dijo que te espera en la Sala Común — se encogió de hombros Neville recibiendo a Ginny con un beso.

— Es que quería felicitarte en privado — sonrió pícara Luna. Harry sonrió rascándose la nuca con timidez.

— ¡Ve por ella tigre! — lo apremió Ron abrazando a Luna.

— Pero… — miró alrededor, dónde obviamente empezaban a armar planes para una fiesta.

— Los cubrimos — dijo Ginny.

— ¡VE! — urgieron los cuatro.

Sonriendo, Harry salió corriendo del estadio como pudo. Sin saber que cuándo Hermione se fue, Justin había salido tras ella.

* * *

— ¡Hermione!, ¡Hermione! — exclamaba Justin corriendo para alcanzarla.

— ¿Si?… — se detuvo girándose para ver quien la llamaba — oh, ¡hola Justin! — sonrió.

— Hola… — respiraba entrecortadamente — ¿te vas ya? — la miró ansioso.

— Si… — sonrió para sus adentros al pensar que haría — emh… voy a cambiarme — mintió.

— Oh, — se pasó una mano por el cabello — es que quería ver si podíamos hablar — sonrió tímido.

— Ah… emh… — miró hacia el castillo, su reloj de muñeca y luego a él — claro — aceptó algo inquieta.

— Es que quería… quería… — suspiró — mira, sé que acepte ser sólo tu amigo y eso, pero… — se pasó una mano por el cabello otra vez, visiblemente nervioso — es sólo que quería… yo… — miró al suelo y luego a ella — sólo quería… — se acercó un poco — darte algo que he querido darte desde hace mucho y después volveríamos a ser amigos si tú quieres… — musitó tímido.

— Justin, ¿qué…? — pero Hermione no pudo terminar porque en un rápido movimiento el joven Hufflepuff había terminado con la distancia y había sellado sus labios en un dulce beso, ocasionando que la castaña cerrara momentáneamente los ojos por el impacto.

— ¡QUÍTALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! — bramó Harry fuera de sí, tomando a Justin bruscamente del hombro y girándolo hacía él sólo para estampar su puño en la mejilla del desconcertado chico, mandándolo al suelo.

— ¡Harry!… — susurró Hermione con terror, viendo lo enfurecido que estaba.

El ojiverde no escuchó y perdiendo los estribos se fue contra Justin que apenas iba incorporándose para mandarlo al suelo golpeándolo sin cesar con los puños. El Hufflepuff apenas podía cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos mientras el Gryffindor soltaba golpes sin detenerse. Ya sin poder quedarse atrás, Finch-Fletchley le dio un golpe a Potter en la mejilla dejándolo desorientado unos segundos, tiempo que aprovechó el otro para quitárselo de encima y empezar a golpearlo.

Pronto se formó un grupo alrededor de los tres. Hermione mirando horrorizada a los chicos que se golpeaban sin cesar, pidiendo a gritos que se detuvieran, pero éstos no la escuchaban porque la multitud los aclamaba para que siguieran.

— ¡HARRY POR FAVOR! — gritó de nuevo Hermione, sus ojos cristalinos.

— ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! — exclamaba Justin tomando a Harry por el cuello de su túnica y tirándolo al lado.

— ¡ALÉJATE DE HERMIONE! — le pegó en el estómago.

— ¡HARRY!, ¡HARRY!, ¡HARRY! — exclamaban los Gryffindor.

— ¡JUSTIN!, ¡JUSTIN!, ¡JUSTIN! — gritaban los Hufflepuff.

— ¡DETÉNGANSE YA!, ¡LES ORDENO QUE SE DETENGAN! — gritó McGonagall entre la multitud abriéndose pasó.

Harry se levantó y Justin también pero aun inconforme se quiso ir encima del ojiverde otra vez. Hermione se interpuso rápidamente entre ambos avecinando una nueva pelea y cubriendo con su cuerpo al pelinegro miró suplicante al otro chico. Bufando, el Hufflepuff se limpió la sangre del labio y miró fulminante al Gryffindor. Éste luchó por ir a su encuentro otra vez, pero la castaña se prendió fuertemente a su cintura, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

— ¡Por favor!, ¡por favor ya basta! — susurró con súplica.

— ¡TE LE VUELVES A ACERCAR Y TE MATO! — amenazó Harry a Justin.

— ¡POTTER!… — rugió la Directora. Inmediatamente todos salieron corriendo — ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!… — los miró a los tres con enojo — ¡¿es esta la manera de comportarse de unos jóvenes de 17 años?!… ¡debería darles vergüenza!, ¡ni los niños de primero han dado tantos problemas como ustedes!… — Harry, Hermione y Justin bajaron la cabeza avergonzados — ¡ESTÁN CASTIGADOS!, — sentenció— ¡LOS TRES!

— ¡Pero Profesora, Hermione no…! — empezó Justin.

— ¡Cállese Finch-Fletchley!, — lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados — ¡los quiero ver en mi oficina en 5 minutos!, ¿entendido?, ¡5 MINUTOS! — y se marchó.

* * *

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó desconcertado Ron al ver que el grupo que anteriormente se había juntado ahora salía corriendo despavorido.

— ¿No lo saben?, ¡Potter y Finch-Fletchley se pelearon!, ¡pero llegó McGonagall!, si fuera ustedes me iba, parecía muy enojada — contó rápidamente un chico de segundo de Ravenclaw que pasaba junto a otros tres con una sonrisa radiante, visiblemente alegres de haber presenciado la pelea.

— ¿Harry y Justin? — preguntó Luna desconcertada.

— ¿Dónde está Hermione? — preguntó Ron viendo alrededor.

— En el castillo lo más seguro, — contestó Neville tomando a Ginny de la mano — no creo que… — pero no pudo continuar. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, y sin decir una palabra corrieron hacia dónde estaba ahora sólo Harry, Hermione y Justin.

* * *

— Hermione, yo… — empezó Justin mirándola con disculpa. Harry se puso delante de ella mirando mal al Hufflepuff.

— ¡Vete! — siseó con peligrosidad el ojiverde.

Lanzándole otra mirada de disculpa a la castaña, el chico se marchó.

— Harry… — susurró Hermione con timidez.

— ¿Para esto querías irte sola?, — se giró a mirarla con reproche — ¡¿para besarte con ese imbécil?! — exclamó perdiendo los estribos otra vez.

— No… yo no…

— ¡Harry!, ¡Hermione!, ¡nos enteramos que te habías peleado!, ¡¿qué paso?! — preguntó Ron jadeando por la carrera. Los demás los miraron atentamente.

— Déjennos solos — no los miró, su mirada enfocada únicamente en Hermione.

— ¿Qué…? — los miró desconcertado.

— Hazle caso Ron — susurró Hermione, se veía como si estuviera reteniendo las lágrimas.

— Está bien — contestó no muy seguro y se marchó con unos confundidos Neville, Ginny y Luna.

* * *

— Déjame explicarte — pidió la castaña.

— ¿Para qué?, — inquirió con enojo — ¡vi perfectamente todo! — la miró con reproche.

— Harry, ¡no es lo que parece!, ¡por favor!… — su voz se quebró.

— ¿Entonces qué es?… — expresó dolido — ¿me dirás que de pronto él te beso y no te dio tiempo de reaccionar? — su voz tornándose áspera.

— Si… — confesó avergonzada — eso fue lo que pasó… — Harry soltó un sonidito irónico — ¡por favor créeme! — suplicó acercándose y posando una mano en su enrojecida mejilla. Fue ahí que reparó en su aspecto, sus anteojos rotos, un corte en la frente, las fosas nasales rojas por la sangre derramada anteriormente, el labio partido, el pelo más desordenado que cuando volaba por el campo, el uniforme sucio y desalineado.

El pelinegro se separó con brusquedad, como si el sólo roce de sus pieles quemara.

— McGonagall nos espera — habló fríamente, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia el castillo, dejándola ahí. Obviamente el coraje nublaba su juicio.

* * *

Había prometido que jamás volvería a llorar por él, era cierto, pero entonces ¿de qué forma podría deshacerse de ese maldito sentimiento que aplastaba su pecho?

Las lágrimas salieron sin poder detenerlas y antes de ser consciente se vio envuelta en dos pares de brazos. Ginny y Luna habían presenciado todo y estaban ahí para apoyarla.

— Tranquila, aguanta unos minutos, necesitas ir con McGonagall y después podrás desahogarte todo lo que quieras — susurró Luna acariciándole el cabello. Hermione asintió en silencio, suspirando profundamente agarrando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde.

— Vamos — Ginny tomó uno de sus brazos y Luna otro, encaminándose al castillo.

* * *

No podía creer que ella se estuviera besando con Justin. Pero así fue. Él los había visto. No había ninguna duda de que se besaron.

Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando lo acontecido hace unos minutos, cuándo venía saliendo del campo de Quidditch en busca de Hermione, sólo para encontrarla…

Suspiró pesadamente, con la cabeza gacha y sus doloridas manos en los bolsillos.

Que idiota había sido al pensar que las cosas volverían a ser igual.

 _Tonto_ , pensó decepcionado.

Después de todo ellos eran amigos. Sólo amigos. Eso era lo que habían elegido. Bien. Tenía que aguantarse. No podía armarle una escena de celos pues no tenía ningún derecho. Ninguno. Sólo eran amigos. Aunque le pesara. Sólo amigos.

* * *

¿Quién podría siquiera pensar que ella se besaba con cualquiera?, ¿en qué cabeza cabía que ella podría estar jugando con dos personas?, sólo en una. En la de Harry.

Es que era tan idiota y ciego que esas malditas gafas simplemente ya no le servían para ver más allá de sus estúpidos celos.

¡Ella lo amaba a él!, ¡sólo a él!

¿O que, acaso él pensaba que ella hacia el amor con él un día y al siguiente estaba besándose con otro como si nada?, ¡por supuesto que no!

Fue Justin el que la besó. Fue Justin el que la alcanzó al salir del estadio. Fue Justin el que quiso hablar. ¡No ella!

Ella únicamente buscaba escabullirse a la Sala Común y esperar ahí a Harry para después salir de la fiesta y estar sólo con él. ¡No con Justin!

 _Maldita fortuna_.

* * *

Lamentaba tanto haberla besado, pero es que lo ansiaba tanto que simplemente no pudo soportarlo más. Sabía que sus actos habían traído consecuencias. Y no con él. Sino con Hermione. Ella que se había convertido en su amiga y amor.

Merlín, ¿por qué demonios tuvo que besarla?

Sólo había ocasionado una pelea entre ella y Harry, al que obviamente ella amaba. Y aparte la habían castigado.

 _Estúpido_ , se maldijo Justin.

— ¿Escucharon? — los sacó de su letargo la Profesora McGonagall. Mirándolos igual o más enfadada que antes.

Asintieron en silencio.

— Bien, empezaran ahora mismo — sentenció. Volvieron a asentir, ni siquiera tenían ánimos para contradecir. Por un breve instante la Directora los miró con lastima y quiso retractarse del castigo, pero recordando lo que habían hecho se arrepintió y los dejó irse.

Bajando la cabeza, cuidando que su cabello cubriera su rostro bañado en lágrimas, Hermione empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia el aula de Transformaciones. Justin la miró con lastima. Harry suspiró pesadamente, pero prefirió dejarla ir.

* * *

— ¡Potter!… — exclamó una voz haciéndolo detenerse. Inmediatamente se sintió furioso. Justin ni se inmutó ante esto — sólo para que sepas, yo fui el que besó a Hermione, no ella a mí, y nunca me correspondió… — se sinceró. Harry lo miró desconcertado — me duele ver a Hermione sufrir, y sé que esta así por mi culpa, porque malinterpretaste todo… — bajó levemente la mirada, avergonzado — pero ten por seguro, ¡que, si sufre por ti una vez más, seré yo el que no te dejara que te le acerques!, ¿entendiste? — sentenció. Lentamente, Harry asintió. El Hufflepuff se fue.

* * *

 _Genial, lo hiciste de nuevo imbécil, cuándo las cosas podrían arreglarse, tú y tus estúpidos celos lo arruinan de nuevo_ , se reprendía Harry mentalmente.

Miraba como Hermione se limpiaba los ojos de vez en cuando y se sintió fatal. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el estómago al verla ahí. Así. Tan frágil. Llorando. Y todo por su culpa. Él y sus malditos celos.

Cuidadosamente se colocó tras ella y cruzando sus manos sobre su estómago la abrazó contra su pecho. Suspiró en su cuello ocasionándole un estremecimiento por el repentino movimiento.

— ¡Lo siento! — susurró el ojiverde, lamentándose infinitamente.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y Harry creyó que ella lo alejaría, pero lo abrazó de vuelta, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

— Eres un tonto — murmuró, su voz entrecortada.

— ¡Perdón!… — volvió a disculparse alejándola lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos — fui un idiota, e impulsivo, — le limpió con ternura las lágrimas — pero es que cuando vi que te beso, yo no pude resistirlo. ¡Perdóname Hermione!, ¡jamás haría algo para dañarte!… — musitó apenado — y es que al ver que te besaba, cuándo yo no te he besado en casi dos semanas me enoje mucho, — sus mejillas se sonrojaron. La castaña sonrió ligeramente — porque te extraño, ¡extraño besarte!, ¡te extraño tanto que me duele!, y… — Hermione lo silenció con un beso, un beso que ansiaba demasiado y al que respondió gustoso. Y el que pareció durar horas porque al finalizarlo ambos respiraban entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.

— Descuida… — susurró Hermione dándole un corto beso — ¡yo también te extrañaba! — se sinceró. Sonriendo, Harry la haló de nuevo a sus labios.

De pronto una tos fingida se escuchó a sus espaldas. Separándose pudieron ver a Justin, mirándolos apenado.

— Hermione, yo… — empezó, restregándose las manos.

— No te preocupes — le sonrió.

— ¿Estamos bien? — medio sonrió.

Hermione asintió, sonriendo.

— Cuídala — le dijo el Hufflepuff al Gryffindor. Éste asintió, serio.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38: ¿YA NO ME AMAS?**

Amor.

Eso era lo único que describía lo que sentía Hermione cada vez que veía o siquiera pensaba en Harry. Amor.

 _Sin embargo, a veces el amor en sí mismo no es suficiente_ , pensó con tristeza.

Muchas veces puedes amar a alguien con locura, harías lo que fuera por esa persona, incluso muchas cosas que no harías jamás o siquiera pensarías en hacerlas. Pero, ¿qué haces cuándo abres los ojos y te das cuenta que ya no eres sensata?

Amaba a Harry y nadie podría dudar de ello.

O sino ¿cómo explicaban que ella llevara una "amistad" con él luego de todo lo pasado?

Lo había perdonado por todas las tonterías dichas. Incluso por haberla casi obligado a vivir con él. Pero esto ya no era acerca de eso. Esto era muy distinto.

Tenía que ponerle un fin.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Porque después de todo, ella no era una amiga con derechos de nadie. Absolutamente nadie. No obstante, por desgracia se había convertido en eso.

Una amiga con beneficios. Amiga con derechos. Amigovia. Como quieran llamarlo, ella ahora era eso.

Por Merlín, se besaba con Harry como si fueran novios. ¡Incluso se había entregado a él!

No, no podía seguir así.

Si era preciso terminar con la "amistad" lo haría. No iba a permitir que nadie, incluyendo a Harry, pensara que ella se besaba con todos sus amigos.

Ella tenía valores. Sus padres se los habían inculcado. Y por Merlín, si su madre supiera como era la relación de Harry y ella ahora… se estremecía de sólo pensarlo.

Además, ella se había metido en ese problema. Ella. Tendría que afrontar las consecuencias como una persona de 18 años. Como una persona adulta.

Si bien aquel día en el lago fue el inicio de todo, ella le había adjudicado la culpa a la cerveza de mantequilla. Pero ¿lo de la Sala Común?, ese día no había bebido nada, ni una sola gota de alcohol. ¿Y que había hecho?, por dios, se sonrojaba de sólo recordarlo. No debió haberse dejado llevar. ¡Eran amigos!, ¡¿qué tenía que tatuárselo en la piel para poder entenderlo?!… los amigos no hacían… "eso".

Los amigos no se besaban en los labios. Los amigos no se abrazaban de aquella manera. Y por Merlín, ¡los amigos no hacían el amor con sus amigos!

Pero ella era la tonta. No Harry. Ella. Por creer estúpidamente que su relación sería sólo de amigos.

Una relación así no podría ser entre ellos, había demasiada historia como para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Y ahora, aquí, en uno de los pasillos acompañada de sus amigas Ginny y Luna, pensando en la forma de terminar con todo aquello sin herir los sentimientos de Harry, no podía evitar reprocharse el haber dejado que su relación se convirtiera en algo más.

¡Y es que ella tenía sentimientos!… no, eso tampoco era excusa.

Suspiró pesadamente. Ya nada tenía sentido ni en su cabeza ni en su corazón. Parecía que el ojiverde se había calado hasta en la última célula de su ser… y por lo visto, no tenía intención de dejarla en paz.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura de esto? — preguntó Ginny un tanto insegura.

— Si… es lo mejor — respondió Hermione de forma mecánica.

— ¿Qué le dirás? — cuestionó Luna.

— No lo sé… — suspiró abatida — supongo que terminare de la mejor manera posible… — se mordió el labio un segundo viendo hacia el desierto pasillo en el que estaban — tratare de recuperar, aunque sea su amistad — hizo una mueca.

— Pero, ¿estás segura? — volvió a insistir Ginny.

— Si Ginny — sonrió tristemente mirándolas a ambas.

— Yo te apoyo — le sonrió Luna.

La castaña la miró agradecida y se giró hacia la pelirroja, la cual ahora se mordía el labio, pensativa.

— Está bien… — aceptó algo dudosa — también te apoyó… — le sonrió — aunque debo admitir que Harry es un imbécil por no haberte pedido en todo este tiempo que volvieran — agregó con un dejo de enojo.

— Ginny… — la miró negando.

— Tiene razón — se encogió de hombros Luna.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? — se preguntó la castaña, sonriendo.

— Con nosotras quien sabe; pero con Harry, terminar esa estúpida relación de amigos con beneficios — zanjó la rubia sin inmutarse.

— ¿Y cuándo lo veras? — cuestionó Ginny una vez empezaron a caminar.

— Hoy en la tarde — hizo una mueca.

Ginny y Luna se miraron de reojo, negando.

* * *

Nunca Hermione deseó que la clase de Pociones durara por siempre. Incluso con el insufrible de Slughorn impartiendo la materia. Recordaba que les había pedido trabajar en equipo esa clase y Harry se había aproximado hasta ella, pero ésta fingió no haberlo visto y corrió rápidamente con Susan Bones, dejándolo desconcertado.

Pero era mejor así. Empezar de una vez a poner distancia. Como debió haber sido desde que empezaron a ser nuevamente "amigos".

Merlín, ¿por qué tuvo que aceptar ese absurdo?

Lastimosamente la clase terminó y para su mala suerte seguía Defensa. Otra clase que compartía con él. Al parecer el destino estaba empeñado en juntarlos.

* * *

Apenas sonó el timbre tomó sus cosas y quiso perderse entre la multitud, pero Ron y Harry la interceptaron. No tuvo de otra que irse con ellos. Procurando estar lo más lejos del ojiverde. Dejándolo aún más desconcertado e inquietó por su repentina actitud evasiva hacia él.

— ¿Qué clase de hechizos nos ira a enseñar hoy Hestia? — se preguntó Ron mientras se encaminaban al huerto.

— La Profesora Jones, Ron — reprendió Hermione, mirándolo mal.

— Si, si, como sea — refutó con cansancio.

— Creo que hechizos protectores — respondió Harry. Al menos en eso Hermione seguía actuando igual. Nada impedía que peleara con Ron.

— Mmm… — gimió el pelirrojo, algo inconforme — lástima que no son de ataque — pensó en el club de tontos.

— Si, lastima — susurró Harry, pensando en Justin; aun no confiaba en él.

— Aja — la castaña pensó en Roxanne, arrugando el entrecejo.

* * *

Y el tiempo cumplió su cuota. Sin saber cómo o cuándo. Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, viendo el lago; unos brazos rodeándole el estómago y ella recargando la espalda en el pecho de aquella persona. Se sintió en paz sintiendo aquel fresco aliento impactando en su cuello y casi pudo sentirse reflejada en los ojos verdes de aquel chico.

Harry permanecía abrazándola y se sentía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo inquieto. La castaña había estado actuando muy raro durante los últimos días. Y precisamente ese día la notaba distante. Como si estuviera en otro planeta.

Depositó un casto beso en su hombro desnudo y la sintió suspirar y recargarse más en su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos en una suave caricia.

Y pensar que pronto terminaría con esto. Ya no volvería a sentirse tan protegida y cómoda como ahora, con él abrazándola. Pero, en fin, era lo mejor. Era lo que su parte racional le dictaba. No podía seguir con esta situación. No cuándo había mucho en juego.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y Harry supo inmediatamente que algo le pasaba. Ella no era así. Siempre que estaban juntos se abrazaban y besaban con tanto amor que le hacía olvidar lo demás, pero aquí y ahora ella parecía en su propio mundo. Uno de preocupaciones y temores al parecer.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — susurró Harry descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro, al verla ausente.

— Nada — se mordió el labio, esquivando su mirada.

— Hermione… — giró su rostro con una mano, el otro aun descansando en su estómago.

— Está bien… — suspiró y lo miró a los ojos. No quería romperle el corazón, pero tenía que pensar en ella también, después de todo, esta situación era de dos, no sólo uno — creo que deberíamos terminar con esto — las manos de Harry cayeron.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? — preguntó con temor.

Hermione se separó un poco para sentarse delante de Harry y poder mirarlo de frente.

 _¡Por favor no te alejes!_ , pensó el ojiverde extrañándola inmediatamente.

— Harry, escucha… — tomó aire, no sabía cómo continuar.

 _¡Díselo!, ¡debe entender!, ¡te ama!, ¡él entenderá!, ¡esto sólo nos hará daño a ambos!_ , trataba de darse ánimos la castaña.

— ¿Ya no me amas? — preguntó el ojiverde de pronto. Temiendo lo peor.

— ¡¿Qué?! — respingó Hermione.

 _¡Sí!, ¡por supuesto que sí!, ¡¿cómo piensas eso?!… ¡te amo más que a nada en el mundo!_ , pensó con fervor.

— Es que tu alejamiento… tus constantes huidas… — balbuceó mirándola detenidamente.

 _¡Merlín, Hermione dime que estoy equivocado!, ¡dime que me amas igual o más que yo a ti!, ¡por favor hazlo!_ , rogaba silenciosamente el Gryffindor.

— Harry, yo… — su voz se quebró.

 _¡Te amo!, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo!… ¡maldición, ¿por qué no puedo decírtelo?!_ … lo miró con angustia.

— Y ahora me dices que ya no podemos seguir… — musitó con temor.

 _¡Por favor amor, dime que me amas!, ¡no me alejes!_ … la miró con súplica.

— Es que… — miró hacia otro lado.

 _¡¿Es que QUÉ?!… ¡TE AMO MALDITA SEA!_ … gritó por dentro. _Pero esto ya no es suficiente para mí_ , agregó con tristeza, esquivando su mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede?… — un nudo formándose en su garganta — ¿es cierto? — su mirada tornándose cristalina.

Hermione se mordió los labios y, sin saber porque, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

— ¡Lo siento! — murmuró antes de levantarse y salir corriendo. Dejando a Harry con el corazón destrozado, pensando que después de todo, ella había dejado de amarlo y por eso había terminado con todo.

* * *

 _Es cierto_ , pensó con amargura, derramando una lágrima.

* * *

Corría con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca antes se había sentido tan miserable y vacía como desde aquella vez que estuvo con él en la Sala de los Menesteres y lo había dejado. O cuándo lo vio besarse con Roxanne Princeton y pelearon fuertemente. Pero esto era muy diferente. Aquí no tuvo nada que ver aquella chica. Nada. La culpa la tuvo sólo ella.

 _¿Por qué no pude decirte que te amo?_ , se preguntó con tristeza.

Las lágrimas aun no eran derramadas, pero sabía que pronto se desbordarían de sus ojos pues éstos le picaban y un profundo nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar.

Jadeando se dirigió al único lugar en dónde se sentía en paz. A salvo. En los recuerdos de un amor pasado.

La Sala de los Menesteres.

* * *

Tal vez si era cierto que ya no lo amaba. Quizás se había arrepentido de todo. De su amistad. De los besos dados. De aquella tarde en la Sala Común.

Pero sólo era eso, meras suposiciones.

¿Cómo demonios saber lo que ella había callado?, sólo había huido. Dejándolo ahí, sin respuestas. Con ese mar de confusión en su cabeza y corazón.

¿Qué hacer ahora?, ¿llorar?, ¿reír?, ¿buscarla?, ¿dejarla?… ¿qué?

Lo había dejado otra vez. Aun después de que aquella tarde le dijo que no volvería a alejarse nunca más. Mentirosa. Sí, eso era lo que era. ¡Una mentirosa!

¡No, no, no!… no podía pensar cosas así de ella. Ella era buena, había estado siempre ahí para él.

¡Merlín!

Se pasó una mano por el cabello con desesperación y emprendió caminó al castillo.

Al menos una cosa tenía clara. Su relación había terminado.

* * *

La puerta se cerró con delicadeza e inmediatamente Hermione se dejó caer lentamente en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, derramando amargas lágrimas.

— ¡Te amo! — murmuró con dolor.

 _Ahora si lloras ¿no?, ahora si le dices que lo amas_ , espetó irónica una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Su cuerpo se sacudió por los sollozos y pronto se encontró tirada en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

— Tengo un mal presentimiento — murmuró Luna mientras doblaban un pasillo.

— Yo también — concordó Ginny jugando con un mechón de su cabello con inquietud.

— Deberíamos ir a buscarlos… — sugirió la rubia.

— No, deben estar hablando aun, mejor luego — negó la pelirroja, algo intranquila.

— Pero… — empezó a refutar cuándo se quedó viendo a una persona que se aproximaba por el pasillo — ¿no es ese Harry? — preguntó insegura.

— ¿Harry?, ¿dónde? — se extrañó. Luna apuntó hacia el frente. La pelirroja dirigió la vista hacia allá y se sorprendió al ver al ojiverde caminando cabizbajo hacia ellas, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

— Vamos — apremió la rubia avanzando.

— Hola Harry — saludaron. Éste se limitó a mover un poco la cabeza, sin mirarlas y sin detenerse. Las chicas extrañadas lo siguieron.

— ¿Y Hermione? — preguntó Ginny, caminando a su lado.

— No lo sé — su voz se escuchó algo áspera, los ojos los tenía cristalinos.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — cuestionó Luna, compartiendo una mirada con Ginny.

— No lo sé… — murmuró cabizbajo — yo… pensé que volveríamos, pero… pero cuándo le pregunté si me seguía amando… — balbuceó. Las chicas se miraron desconcertadas.

 _¿Volver?, pero si él nunca dijo nada de eso antes_ , pensaron.

—… ella… — un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordarlo — disculpen — apresuró el paso y se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? — se preguntó Ginny, confundida, parando en seco.

— Busquemos a Hermione — apremió la rubia emprendiendo camino. Rápidamente la pelirroja la siguió.

* * *

— ¿Qué te paso? — preguntó desconcertado Ron al ver entrar Harry, su rostro ensombrecido y los ojos rojos por las lágrimas retenidas. Sin contestar, éste se perdió en las escaleras mientras algunos murmuraban confundidos al verlo en ese estado.

Una vez llegó a su habitación se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, boca abajo, y suspirando pesadamente ya no pudo luchar contra las lágrimas.

Suspirando de vez en cuando para tratar de deshacerse de ese maldito sentimiento de desolación y no sucumbir a los sollozos.

La puerta se abrió y entró inmediatamente Ron, acercándose a él.

— ¿Hermione? — indagó en susurro, adivinando lo que le pasaba.

— No me ama — contestó el ojiverde, su voz neutra, contrarrestando las lágrimas que mojaban las sábanas.

— ¿Te dijo eso? — se sentó a su lado.

— No me contestó… — suspiró y otro par de lágrimas salieron — es igual que si lo hubiera hecho — alargó una mano y tomó una almohada, abrazándola fuertemente mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

— No sé qué decir — se sinceró el pelirrojo pasándose una mano por el cabello, desconcertado.

— Descuida — le brindó una tenue sonrisa. Suspiró de nuevo, las lágrimas fluyeron.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose alertó a Hermione de que no estaba sola, pero no quiso levantar la vista por temor a encontrarse a Harry ahí parado, exigiendo una explicación, se limitó a abrazarse más fuerte, derramando más lágrimas.

— Hermione — la llamó insegura Luna al llegar junto a ella. Ginny también se arrodilló. Hermione yacía sollozando abrazándose a sí misma, sin dejar de llorar.

— Hermione, ¿qué…? — empezó Ginny.

— Lo arruiné… — susurró la castaña — me preguntó si lo amaba… y yo… no respondí… yo sólo… — un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando. Halándola del suelo, Luna y Ginny la abrazaron fuertemente mientras ésta sollozaba incontrolablemente.

No fue hasta una hora después cuándo de los ojos de Harry y Hermione no volvieron a derramarse lágrimas y su cuerpo se quedó quieto, ya sin sollozar.

Ambos mirando hacia la nada, con el rostro inexpresivo, mientras frente a sus ojos pasaban mil y un recuerdos de ellos juntos, desde aquel día en el tren, cuándo la castaña entró buscando al sapo perteneciente a Neville; hasta el de esa misma tarde.

* * *

— ¿Qué harás ahora? — preguntó Ron, rompiendo el silencio.

Suspirando, Harry dirigió la mirada a su amigo de toda del alma.

— Luchar por ella, no voy a perderla, ¡no esta vez! — contestó con decisión.

— ¡Hasta que dices algo inteligente!, — exclamó Ron con una sonrisa radiante, levantando los brazos al cielo — ¡y sólo te tomó siete años! — rio.

Harry sonrió de medio lado. Sus ojos brillaron con decisión. Si ella ya no lo amaba, bien, tendría que decírselo de frente porque de otro modo él no le creería e insistiría hasta obtener una respuesta de sus labios.

 _Voy a luchar por ti Hermione_ , pensó con decisión.

* * *

— ¿Qué pasara ahora? — preguntó Luna de pronto.

— Todo volverá como antes… — contestó Hermione, casi hablando para sí misma — lo seguiré viendo únicamente como Harry Potter, el que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y mi amor secreto… — sus amigas la miraron atentamente mientras ella parecía en otro mundo — y no me permitiré flaquear de nuevo — sentenció firme.

Ginny y Luna se miraron de reojo, suspirando.

 _Ahora todo dependía de lo grande de su amor_ , pensaron.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39: TRAICIONADOS**

Mediados de mayo. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Hermione había terminado con Harry. Y aunque el plan del ojiverde era reconquistarla no había actuado hasta ahora por temor a que lo mandara mucho a la… bueno, muy lejos.

Y es que al parecer las chicas habían creado una ley del hielo contra ellos, o al menos cuándo estaba Harry presente. Pues después de todo, debían apoyarse como buenas amigas que eran de la castaña.

En fin, era miércoles, día de escuela. Se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, preparándose para un nuevo día de clases.

En la mesa de Gryffindor por un lado estaba Harry, Ron y Neville. Por otro Hermione, Ginny y Luna, ésta última ya era costumbre que se sentara ahí y ningún Profesor o Prefecto la reprendía, después de todo, ¿quién le hacía entender a la rubia dónde debía sentarse sin ganarse una muy buena y ocurrente respuesta por parte de ella para al final salirse con la suya?

Y en otro lugar de la mesa también estaban sentados Lavender y Roxanne, para su mala fortuna, Parvati, Padma (otra colada a la mesa), Dean y Seamus estaban junto a ellas, escuchando todo lo que decían.

* * *

— Es injusto, ustedes se pelean y nosotros también tenemos que pagar los platos rotos — se quejaba Neville que estaba sentado frente a Harry y Ron y no dejaba de mirar hacia dónde estaba su novia, asientos más allá.

— Gracias — espetó con sarcasmo Harry.

— Perdona, — se sonrojó — es que… — suspiró y se giró a verlo — no imagino siquiera como debes estar sintiéndote ahora Harry. Cuando termine con Ginny, bueno… — hizo una mueca — ojalá no volviera a vivirlo, es insoportable no poder estar a su lado — miró hacia dónde estaba la pelirroja hablando animadamente con Luna y Hermione.

— Si, es insoportable — suspiró el ojiverde viendo a la castaña.

— Tienes suerte Ron, — dijo de pronto Neville mirando a su cuñado. Éste lo vio sin comprender. Harry también lo miró — Luna y tú jamás se han peleado ni terminado — sonrió.

— Bueno, — se rascó la nuca visiblemente halagado — es que siempre que a uno no le parece algo, pues hablamos de frente — se sinceró.

— Ojalá hubiera hecho eso antes — se lamentó el ojiverde.

— Ya hombre, van a regresar, sólo ten paciencia — lo alentó Neville posando una mano en su hombro. Harry sonrió tristemente.

* * *

— Deberías ir a hablar con él, hace mucho que no te le acercas — susurró Lavender al ver como su amiga Roxanne prácticamente se comía con los ojos a Harry.

— No lo sé — bajó la mirada.

— Anda, — la apremió — además sé de muy buena fuente que las cosas con Hermione se arruinaron — susurró maliciosa. Roxanne sonrió, visiblemente contenta.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó con una sonrisa radiante, mirando a Lavender y luego a Harry.

— Aja…

Parvati, Padma, Dean y Seamus, que ya no pudieron soportar escuchar aquello se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia dónde estaban Hermione, Ginny y Luna.

* * *

— Ya sé que dijiste que no ibas a flaquear otra vez con Harry, — empezó a decir Luna mirando hacia dónde estaban los chicos — ¡ay, pero con esas miraditas que te manda hasta yo cedo con gusto! — suspiró. Hermione la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero se negó a voltear.

— Agrégale baba y pensare que tiene un derrame cerebral — se burló Ginny riendo por lo bajo.

— ¿Por qué…?… digo, no me interesa — fingió desinterés, pero eso no se notó mucho al tratar de mirar disimuladamente hacia allá. Ginny rio.

— Digamos que te mira algo así… — Luna apoyó un brazo sobre la mesa y descansó su barbilla en una mano, mirando hacia la nada con un brillo en los ojos y suspirando, como si estuviera viendo al mismo Adonis. Ginny estalló en carcajadas que resonaron por todo el comedor.

— Si… así te mira… ¡igualito! — decía entre risas la pelirroja. La rubia recuperó el semblante sonriendo con picardía. Hermione se sonrojó, pero una disimulada sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

— No importa, lo de Harry y yo terminó así que…

— Espero que eso no sea verdad o que estés por decir que regresaran en este mismo instante, de lo contrario alguien te comerá el mandado — interrumpió Parvati mientras se sentaba junto con Padma, Dean y Seamus. Las chicas los miraron extrañadas.

— ¿A qué se refieren? — cuestionó Luna.

— Escuchamos como Lavender le decía a Roxanne que ustedes habían terminado y la alentaba a que se le acercara otra vez — contestó Padma.

— ¡¿Qué?! — respingaron las tres.

— Lo que oyes… — concordó su gemela — así que, si fuera tú, ya estaría corriendo hacia allá, — señaló con la cabeza hacia dónde estaba Harry — y arreglaría las cosas.

— Chicos, les agradezco, pero… — empezó a decir la castaña fingiendo desinterés.

— Yo seguiría el consejo de Parvati si fuera tú, — interrumpió Seamus. Dean asintió — mira, no es por ser malo o algo así, — empezó titubeante — y tampoco porque me guste esa chica, — agregó rápidamente viendo a su novia — pero… digamos que la tal Roxanne tiene… emh… con que llamar la atención a un chico, ¿me entiendes?… — delineó la figura de una mujer imaginaria con sus manos. Parvati abrió la boca perpleja y le pegó un codazo en las costillas — ¡pero a ti te amo corazoncito, y estás mucho mejor que esa! — dijo con presura. La chica se sonrojó.

— Lo que aquí… pervertido, quiere decir, es que, aunque Harry te amé tanto como todos sabemos… bueno, la carne es la carne — finalizó Dean. Padma le pegó en la cabeza por su ocurrencia.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces asimilando lo que le habían dicho y no duro ni un segundo cuándo se sintió sumamente celosa. Ginny y Luna la vieron inseguras a lo que pudiera hacer.

— Además, — siguió Padma — no lo tomes a mal, — dijo rápidamente — pero Harry… digamos que no sólo Roxanne ira tras él ahora que es soltero, ¿me explico? — la miró tímida. Dean la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— O sea que Harry es algo así como el premio gordo y ninguna chica perderá la oportunidad de querer conquistarlo — acordó Parvati. Seamus bufó, la chica sonrió maliciosa.

— Ay no… — se lamentó Ginny viendo hacia dónde estaban los chicos. Todos voltearon a ver y Hermione inmediatamente sintió que su estómago daba una fuerte sacudida del enojo.

Roxanne Princeton se acababa de sentar junto a Harry y al parecer no tenía ninguna intención en irse pronto de ahí.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin, Millicent Bulstrode no se cansaba de lanzar miradas hacia dónde estaba sentado Draco Malfoy en compañía de Blaise y Rouge Zabini. A su lado estaba Pansy comiendo tranquilamente sin prestarle la más mínima atención a lo que ella le decía. Y asientos más allá, comiendo todo lo que tenían al alcance, Crabbe y Goyle reían estúpidamente cada que les arrebataban de las manos a los niños de grados inferiores su comida.

— Te lo digo Pansy, Malfoy trama algo, ¿o sino como explicas que siempre aparezca justamente cuándo estamos los cuatro juntos? — decía Millicent viendo con desconfianza hacia dónde estaba sentado el Slytherin junto con Blaise.

— No te alarmes Millicent, no es tan estúpido como para meterse dónde no lo llaman — refutó Parkinson sin prestarle atención.

— Allá tú, ¡sólo no me vengas después con que ese idiota descubrió todo! — espetó con enojo, mirando fulminante hacia Malfoy.

— Relájate… — gruñó Parkinson dándole un sorbo a su jugo — pondré a Crabbe y Goyle a investigarlo, si está metiendo sus narices dónde no lo llaman, me encargare de darle un escarmiento, — acordó de mala gana — hasta entonces deberíamos seguir con el plan — zanjó.

— Bien, — bufó aun con desconfianza la chica — ¿y cuándo les dirás a Crabbe y Goyle? — apuró.

— ¡Con un demonio Millicent!, ¡déjame en paz!, — exclamó llamando la atención de varios alumnos de su mesa. Los miró fulminante y éstos se hicieron los desentendidos. Bulstrode la miró con reproche — ocúpate del plan, yo de ellos, ¡¿de acuerdo?! — dijo entre dientes, mirándola fastidiada.

— ¡De acuerdo! — acordó la Slytherin también entre dientes, obviamente en total desacuerdo. Pansy bufó y siguió desayunando. Millicent sin embargo siguió viendo de soslayo hacia dónde estaba Draco y es que esa actitud suya estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa.

Se aparecía siempre que estaban por reunirse Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y ella. Podrían ser casualidades, pero ella sabía que no era así. Draco tramaba algo. E iba a averiguar que era. Así tuviera que encargarse ella misma.

— O le gustas a Bulstrode o sospecha de ese asuntillo en el que están metidos ustedes dos, cuatro Gryffindors y una Ravenclaw — le susurró Rouge a Draco.

— No sé de qué hablas — se hizo el desentendido, comiendo más cereal.

— Si claro… — expresó con sarcasmo; y negando con la cabeza y una sonrisilla de suficiencia siguió comiendo — y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra — murmuró segundos después. Draco se ahogó con su desayuno y la miró mal.

— Mira Rouge… — empezó con gesto amenazante, pero hablando en susurro.

— No diré nada así que ni te molestes en decir "si abres la boca me la pagas" — lo imitó con voz grave arrancando las risas de su primo Blaise.

— Más te vale — musitó mirándola fulminante. _¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan… exasperante?_ , pensó.

— Bla, bla, bla.

— ¡Ashh!, — se exasperó. Blaise seguía riendo — ¡Zabini, controla a tu prima! — le urgió.

— Ya Draco, déjala… — Rouge se burló, sacándole la lengua. El Slytherin bufó — y tú también Rouge — la chica bufó. Ahora Draco se burló — si bien lo dicen, del odio al amor… — dejó la frase inconclusa, mirándolos insinuante.

Draco gruñó, pero Rouge se sonrojó mirando fulminante a su primo.

* * *

Hermione escuchaba perfectamente a su corazón latir frenético en su pecho, la cuchara que sostenía en la mano y con la cual antes degustaba su cereal ahora era aplastada por la presión ejercida contra ésta. Sentía la mandíbula tensa al igual que entrecerraba los ojos quizás para ver más allá de lo normal, detectar algo mal. Pero no, no era así.

Harry Potter estaba encantado de la vida platicando y sonriéndole a la estúpida de Roxanne Princeton mientras ella ardía en celos.

Unos celos que no debería sentir más sin embargo sentía y aumentaban a cada instante.

— ¿Qué quiere esa arpía?, ¿quedarse con él?, ¡por favor!, — bufó Ginny — ¡él quiere a Hermione!, ¿esta ciega o…?

— Idiota, sí, yo creo que la segunda — completó Luna.

La pierna de Hermione había adquirido un tic, o quizás estaba ejercitándose para levantarse como un resorte en cuándo viera el momento preciso para lanzarse sobre Roxanne y arañarle toda la cara. No lo sabía con precisión.

— Mira como lo toca, ¡ashh!, ¡ofrecida! — gruñó Parvati.

— ¡Parece una prosti… ya saben! — espetó con irritación Padma.

Las chicas fulminaban con la mirada a Princeton mientras Dean y Seamus las miraban sin saber que decir, visiblemente cohibidos.

— ¡¿Y qué le pasa al imbécil de Potter?!… ¡sólo sonríe como idiota! — gruñó Ginny.

Hermione no decía nada, se limitaba a ver como Roxanne jugaba con el cabello de Harry. Como Roxanne reía como boba enredando en su mano la corbata de Harry. Como Roxanne le acariciaba la mejilla con un dedo acercándose cada vez más. Y como el estúpido, torpe, inmaduro e idiota de Harry sólo reía como eso, ¡un idiota!

Y justo cuándo se decidió a ya no mirar fue que la sanguijuela humana de Roxanne Princeton actuó. Besando al ojiverde en los labios. La cuchara que sostenía antes con una fuerza sobrehumana cayó sobre la mesa con un ruido seco mientras se levantaba de un salto, sólo para que Ginny y Luna la jalaran de vuelta, sentándola de golpe y negaran con la cabeza. Rechinando los dientes, se rehusó a ver hacia otro lugar que no fueran sus manos mientras la furia la aplastaba.

— ¡Bien hecho! — vitoreó Dean riendo disimuladamente junto con Seamus.

— ¡¿Cómo que bien hecho?! — exclamaron indignadas Ginny, Luna y sus respectivas novias mirándolos fulminante.

— Me preguntó, ¿por qué las mujeres NUNCA ven las cosas completas? — se exasperó Seamus dejando de reír.

— Harry apartó a Roxanne, — explicó Dean al ver su desconcierto — y por lo que veo ahora, la mandó al demonio — rio.

— ¿Qué? — Hermione alzo la vista rápidamente justo en el momento en el que Roxanne se alejaba visiblemente ofendida y Harry buscaba su mirada, con un sonrojo en las mejillas y una cara de horror negando enérgicamente con la cabeza, apenado. Sonrió para sus adentros y casi pudo haberse puesto a saltar y cantar del gusto.

— ¿Ven?, ¡y lo hizo por ti! — sonrió Seamus.

— Bueno chicos, creo que el timbre esta por sonar, así que ¿por qué no nos vamos?… — empezó a decir rápidamente Parvati jalando a su novio y mirando apremiante a los demás — tú no Hermione, termínate ese cereal — contradijo al ver que se levantaba.

— Pero… — los miró desconcertada, y más aún al ver las sonrisillas cómplices en cada uno de ellos.

— Nada, nada, te quedas — sentenciaron y se fueron apresurados.

Hermione se sentó nuevamente y tomó la cuchara que estaba en la mesa sumergiéndola en su cereal ahora semejante a una fea avena. Cuándo sintió que alguien se posaba tras ella. Intrigada giró a ver quién era sólo para sorprenderse de ver ahí a Harry.

— Hermione, yo… — empezó nervioso sentándose a su lado, mirándola directo a los ojos — lo que viste hace unos minutos, yo no… quiero decir… ella fue… yo no la busque… ella… — decía atropelladamente, preso de la angustia.

— No te preocupes Harry, — lo interrumpió — eres libre de salir con quien quieras, así que… — miró de nuevo a su plato.

— ¡Pero a la única que amo es a ti!… — atajó con presura, tomando una de sus manos. Hermione pasó saliva — necesitamos hablar…

¡RING!

 _Salvada por la campa_ , pensó con ironía la castaña poniéndose de pie.

— Hermione… — la detuvo de un brazo, poniéndose de pie también.

— Tengo clase de Aritmancia, no puedo llegar tarde, me descontaran puntos… — se colgó su mochila en el hombro y evitó mirarlo.

— Pero… — no la soltó.

— Luego — lo evadió Hermione tratando de irse cuándo la mano de Harry la detuvo de nuevo al agarrar la suya.

— ¿Lo prometes?

 _Merlín_ , suspiró. _No me hagas prometerlo Harry, por favor, sabes que nunca rompo mis promesas, pero esta_ …

— ¿Por favor? — la miró con súplica.

 _Piensa en algo, piensa en algo_ , se urgía evitando mirarlo.

— Trataré — _Bien, eso no es una promesa… en sí_ , se felicitó.

— De acuerdo — soltó su mano, resignado.

* * *

— ¡Crabbe!, ¡Goyle! — los llamó Pansy caminando apresuradamente hacia ellos, eran los últimos en los pasillos, ya todos estaban en clases.

— ¿Si? — preguntaron sin ninguna amabilidad, deteniéndose.

— Les tengo una tarea… — éstos se cruzaron de brazos, visiblemente irritados.

— ¿Ahora qué? — inquirió de mala gana Goyle.

— Vigilar a Malfoy — miró mal al chico por hablarle de esa manera.

— ¿Malfoy? — se extrañó Crabbe abandonando su postura amenazante.

— Si, necesito que me informen con quien se está juntando últimamente, que hace, y si nos está vigilando tal como sospecha Millicent — enumeró.

— ¿Y porque tendríamos que hacer esto? — preguntó Goyle con sorna.

— ¡Porque lo digo yo! — espetó fríamente.

— ¡Pero ¿por qué tenemos que espiar nosotros a Malfoy?! — se quejó Crabbe.

— ¡Porque yo te lo ordeno imbécil! — espetó con enojo Pansy, perdiendo los estribos. ¿Acaso aparte de idiotas también eran sordos?

— ¡El que seas…! — empezó Goyle acercándose con amenaza. Pansy no retrocedió, al contrario, se acercó y tomando al chico por el cuello de la túnica lo inclinó hacia abajo hasta que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura.

— ¡Harán lo que les digo y se acabó!, ¿entendiste? — lo miró con enojo.

Rechinando los dientes y jaloneándose de su agarre, Goyle asintió.

— Crabbe… — se giró hacia el otro la Slytherin.

— ¡Bien! — gruñó el chico.

* * *

— Deberíamos hacerle caso a Rouge — le susurraba Blaise a Draco en la clase de Transformaciones, horas más tarde.

— ¡No voy a hacerle caso a tu prima! — refutó irritado.

— Mira, — suspiró — ella tiene razón, sobre Bulstrode, yo también la observe, — Draco blanqueó los ojos, aburrido — ¡ella te estaba mirando Draco!, — enfatizó — y no lo hacía como una loca enamorada como las demás chicas, sino como con desconfianza, no sé… algo se trae — murmuró intrigado.

— Es absurdo Blaise, ¿qué tendría contra mí? — lo miró fastidiado.

— No lo sé… — se sinceró — pero recuerda que ella también fue una de las que te golpearon aquel día — apretó un puño sobre la mesa. Draco lo notó.

— No volverá a suceder… — contradijo. Suspiró al ver que Zabini no abandonaba su expresión enojada — de acuerdo, tendré cuidado — aceptó a regañadientes. Blaise sonrió de medio lado.

— Y respecto a mi prima… — empezó insinuante.

— Ah, ah, me cuidaré, ¡hasta ahí!, — zanjó — ya deja de tratar de meterme a tu prima por los ojos, — se exasperó — ya es suficiente con que me haga la vida de cuadritos — se quejó.

— Hacen bonita pareja — sonrió malicioso.

— Yo también pienso que hacen bonita pareja señor Zabini, — habló la Profesora McGonagall a sus espaldas. Todos prestaron atención — pero de guacamayas parlanchinas… — espetó. El resto de la clase estalló en carcajadas. Draco se puso rojo. Blaise miró mal a la Directora — dejen de interrumpir mi clase o tendrán tarea extra por una semana entera — sentenció.

— Como si fuera posible tener más — gruñó Blaise por lo bajo.

— ¿Dijo algo señor Zabini? — lo miró severamente.

— No, nada Profesora — contestó mansamente. McGonagall lo miró unos segundos más hasta que finalmente se dio media vuelta y siguió dando su clase.

* * *

— Tenías razón. Malfoy nos ha estado espiando durante este tiempo… — decía Crabbe a Pansy tres días después.

— Y no sólo eso, — interrumpió Goyle dejándose caer en un sofá, comiendo una manzana — ayuda a Potter, Granger, Longbottom, los Weasley y Lunática — le dio otra mordida a la fruta.

— ¡¿Qué?! — rugió Pansy.

— Lo que escuchaste — confirmó Crabbe.

— Te lo dije — espetó Millicent.

— ¡Cállate Millicent!… — siseó la Slytherin fuera de sí, paseándose por la Sala Común como león enjaulado — bien, si así quisiste jugar, así será… — habló como si tuviera a Draco enfrente. Ninguno se inmutó, al parecer era una actitud muy común en la chica — Goyle, ¿qué es lo que haces cuándo traes una piedrita molesta en el zapato que te fastidia todo el día? — preguntó de pronto.

Goyle sonrió malicioso.

— La extermino — apretó un puño con gesto amenazante.

— Bien contestado, — sonrió complacida girándose hacía los demás — ¿y qué hacemos cuándo esa piedrita se mete en dónde no lo llaman? — preguntó a los demás.

— Nos libramos de ella — sonrió Crabbe.

— ¡Exacto!, bien, bien… — rio maquiavélicamente — Draco se metió dónde no lo llamaron, tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias — habló fríamente viendo como un pedazo de madera se extinguía lentamente en llamas.

— ¡Ya vengo, voy a la Biblioteca! — exclamó Draco con dirección a la puerta del baño, en dónde su amigo Blaise estaba duchándose.

— ¡¿Qué?, ¿ahorita?!… ¡espérame, voy contigo! — pidió apurado.

— Estaré bien Blaise, — aseguró — ¡no te preocupes tanto, mamá! — rio.

— ¡Te vas por la sombrita, hijito! — le siguió el juego a su amigo.

— Ya vuelvo — salió el rubio riendo.

* * *

— ¡Demonios! — maldijo Ron escudriñando en su desordenada mochila.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Harry mirándolo.

— No está mi libro de Pociones — bufó.

— ¿Ya lo buscaste bien? — preguntó de nuevo.

— Si… — vació todo el contenido sobre la alfombra — ¿ves?, ¡no está! — bufó otra vez.

— ¿No lo habrás dejado en algún lado? — sugirió.

— No, yo… ¡sí!, ya me acorde, lo deje en los terrenos. ¡Demonios! — gruñó.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — inquirió Harry, ya exasperado.

— No quiero caminar… — se quejó. El ojiverde blanqueó los ojos — en fin, sirve que de regreso paso por un bocadillo a las cocinas — sonrió.

— Nunca cambias — se burló el ojiverde.

— Ni cambiare, — recalcó el pelirrojo — no tardo — salió.

* * *

— Hola Draco — susurró una voz en su oído.

¡PUM!

* * *

— ¿Qué… que sucede? — preguntó desorientado, minutos más tarde, el rubio mientras se incorporaba lentamente, sentía un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza, se masajeó la zona con delicadeza.

— Hasta que despiertas Bello Durmiente — habló Pansy, sentada sobre un pequeño montículo de piedra, con las piernas cruzadas y viéndolo con desprecio.

— ¿Pansy? — preguntó desconcertado.

— Draco, Draco, Draco… — se bajó ágilmente y se acercó un poco a él — ¿cuándo aprenderás a no meterte dónde no te llaman? — sacó su varita. El Slytherin la miró con desconfianza e instintivamente buscó su varita. ¡No estaba!

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi varita? — la miró con rencor.

— Aquí esta — habló Crabbe a su espalda, jugando con la varita entre sus dedos. Draco pasó la vista de uno a otra, y luego alrededor. Estaban en los terrenos y no había nadie.

 _Genial_ , pensó con sarcasmo. _Debí haber escuchado a Blaise_ , se maldijo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

— Enseñarte algo de respeto por tus superiores — contestó Goyle saliendo a su izquierda.

— ¿No me digan que ahora trabajan los tres juntos? — se burló, buscando disimuladamente una manera de salir de ahí.

— Cuatro — corrigió Millicent bloqueando a su derecha, dónde estaba la única salida.

— Bulstrode, — escupió con desprecio — te creía más inteligente — la miró de reojo. Los cuatro tenían sus varitas en sus manos, excepto él.

— Me subestimas demasiado Malfoy.

— Me doy cuenta… — sonrió de medio lado — así que, ¿qué harán exactamente?, ¿golpearme entre los cuatro como aquel día?, ¿o sólo hablar? — los miró con asco, su atención centrándose en una posible forma de obtener su varita.

— Suena tentador — comentó Pansy pensativa.

— Muy tentador — acordó Goyle flexionando los nudillos.

— Pero no, no haremos eso — zanjó Millicent.

— Esto será mucho mejor — sonrió con perversidad Crabbe.

Y por primera vez en ese momento, Draco temió.

* * *

Ron caminaba con pereza por los terrenos, recordaba haber estado horas antes ahí con Hermione y Luna, pidiéndole a la castaña que le ayudara con su tarea de Pociones, pero ésta se negó y en un arranque de enojo había aventado el libro por los aires y olvidó recogerlo. Y ahora tendría que volver por él.

 _Maldita pereza_.

Bostezó profundamente y estiró los brazos tras su espalda, tratando de espabilarse.

Cuándo el murmullo de unas voces muy conocidas llamó su atención, sin poder resistirse se acercó cuidadosamente hacia el lugar…

* * *

— Pero te daremos una oportunidad Draco, no temas… — lo tranquilizó Pansy — Crabbe — llamó al chico.

Draco se giró rápidamente hacia éste, alerta, sólo para atrapar su varita al habérsela lanzado por los aires.

— Así será más divertido — se limitó a decir el Slytherin sacando su propia varita.

— Van mejorando, al menos ahora atacan a otros que estén armados, — comentó irónico Draco — ¿o es que se están ablandando? — se burló.

— ¡Imbécil!, _¡Confringo!_ — exclamó Goyle apuntándolo con la varita.

— Ah, ah, ah… — Draco lo esquivó fácilmente sonriendo con gracia — la ira es muy mala consejera Goyle, deberías de saberlo ya — sonrió con suficiencia. Éste bufó enojado, pero no lo atacó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué no era eso a ti lo que te motivaba antes?, — espetó de vuelta — ¿el odio hacia el señor Tenebroso?… — sonrió con malicia — "¡tiene a mi mami en sus manos!", "¡no dejare que le haga daño!", "¡lo odio!, ¡lo odio!" … — lo imitó con voz chillona. Draco tensó su mandíbula. Mientras Crabbe, Pansy y Millicent reían y Goyle sonreía con suficiencia.

— ¡AL MENOS YO ACTUABA POR ODIO, NO POR COBARDÍA! — exclamó con fiereza.

— ¡Maldito! — se adelantó hacia él.

— ¡GOYLE!… — lo llamó Pansy — ¡contrólate! — ordenó entre dientes.

— ¡No eres nadie para decirme que hacer!, — rugió con furia — _¡DES…!_

— _¡Stupefy!_ — exclamó Draco dándole de lleno en el pecho y lanzándose al suelo en el mismo instante en que tres maldiciones colisionaban sobre su cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — respingó Ron al escuchar la explosión. Sin detenerse a pensar salió corriendo hacia allá.

— _¡Diffindo!_ — exclamó Millicent apuntándolo.

— _¡Protego!_ — activo un hechizo escudo justo a tiempo.

Goyle permanecía inconsciente en el suelo. Y Draco apuntaba, arrodillado, hacia los otros tres, los cuales lo miraban con más furia aun, pero sonriendo con malicia al verlo rodeado.

— No tienes a dónde ir Malfoy… — zanjó Crabbe.

— ¿Y quién pensó en huir? — inquirió. Su varita moviéndose rápidamente en su mano, turnándose para apuntarle a cada uno.

— Ya me cansé de esto… — se quejó con fastidio Millicent.

— No tenemos tiempo Draco, — habló Pansy — así que… ¿quién hará los honores? — miró a los otros. Millicent sonrió con malicia abriendo la boca para lanzar un hechizo, Draco la apuntó, pero Crabbe fue más rápido…

— _¡CRUCIO!_ — gritó.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ — exclamó alguien en la lejanía. Ambos hechizos rebotaron y desaparecieron en un destello de colores.

Draco se levantó rápidamente mientras se daba la vuelta para tambalearse sobre sus pies a causa de la sorpresa de ver a Ronald Weasley ayudándolo.

— ¡ESTÚPIDA COMADREJA! — vociferó Crabbe apuntándolo con la varita.

— _¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ … — gritó Ron y éste cayó con un ruido seco. El pelirrojo miró a Draco y el rubio sólo lo miraba con la boca medio abierta y sin prestar atención a nada más — ¡¿qué haces idiota?, muévete de ahí! — le exclamó el ojiazul justo en el momento en que Pansy lanzaba un hechizo hacia él, esquivándolo por un segundo.

— _¡DESMAIUS!_ — apuntó Draco a Millicent lanzándola por los aires.

— ¡Malditos!, — blasfemó Pansy — _¡Crucio!_

— _¡PROTEGO!_ — rugieron los dos.

— Deberías tener cuidado con esos hechizos Parkinson, — habló Ron, apuntándola — oí que son imperdonables, _¡Expelliarmus!_ — la varita salió volando de sus manos.

— ¿Qué es lo que harán?, — preguntó insolente — ¿vengarte?, — miró a Draco — ¿o entregarme con McGonagall? — miró a Ron.

— Ambas ideas me gustan — meditó el Slytherin.

— Pero es mejor la segunda — respondió Ron.

Tiempo después un Slytherin y un Gryffindor venían bajando las escaleras del despacho de McGonagall, en silencio. Habían llevado a los cuatro con ella y luego de haberle explicado lo acontecido ésta les había pedido retirarse con la seguridad que el cuarteto recibiría su merecido.

— Weasley… — habló de pronto Draco, deteniéndose de mala gana.

— ¿Qué? — también se detuvo, girándose para mirarlo.

— Yo… — miró a otro lado y suspirando profundamente lo miró de vuelta — ¡gracias!, — dijo entre dientes, sintiéndose estúpido de tener que agradecerle a su ex cuñado — si no hubieras aparecido…

— No hay de que — lo interrumpió, igual de incomodo que él.

— Sólo quería decirte que… no importa si me salvaste hoy, seguirás siendo la Comadreja — sonrió con burla. Ron bufó.

— Bien — aceptó entre dientes

— Bien — repitió el Slytherin. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar cuándo de pronto se detuvo.

— ¡Una cosa! — exclamó Ron dándose media vuelta.

— ¿Qué? — gruñó.

— Sigues siendo Draco Malfoy, ¡el increíble hurón botador! — sonrió malicioso y se fue. El Slytherin gruñó molesto.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40: FANATISMO**

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor se sentía la tensión creciendo en los cinco chicos ahí. Ron acababa de contarles acerca del "pequeño" altercado con el club de tontos y de que inevitablemente tuvo que ayudar a Malfoy. Los chicos no salían de la impresión.

¿Ron salvando a Malfoy?

¿Un atentado contra Draco?

¿McGonagall se encargaría de todo?

* * *

— ¿Y McGonagall no dijo algo más? — aventuró Hermione, mordiéndose el labio, pensativa.

— No.

— ¿Estás seguro que Draco está bien? — preguntó una vez más Ginny, ganándose una mirada de hastío del pelirrojo y su novio.

— Si — gruñó con desdén.

— ¿Por qué lo atacarían? — meditó Harry mirando inexpresivo la alfombra.

— ¿Y yo que sé? — espetó Ron, ya fastidiado de tantas preguntas.

— ¿Y si descubrieron que nos estaba ayudando? — preguntaron de pronto Harry y Hermione, visiblemente perturbados.

— Sería la única opción — se encogió de hombros Neville.

— Habrá que esperar a ver que dice McGonagall — se limitó a decir Ginny.

— Si — aceptaron algo inconformes los demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la recámara de los chicos de séptimo año de Slytherin, Draco ya había terminado de contarle todo a Blaise y ahora éste estaba reprendiéndolo por su falta de juicio al haber salido solo.

— ¡Es que nada más a ti se te ocurre semejante estupidez! — espetó con enojo.

— Ya Blaise, suficiente tengo con que Weasley me haya ayudado — hizo una mueca y siguió tendido en la cama, viendo el techo mientras su amigo caminaba frente a él, energúmeno.

— ¡Te dije que te estaban siguiendo!, — siguió. El rubio rodó los ojos — ¡te lo dije y tú no me hiciste caso!, ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO! — estalló.

— ¿Quién pudo haber muerto? — preguntó una curiosa voz desde la puerta, viéndolos con desconfianza mientras entraba. Malfoy arrugó el entrecejo, pero Zabini sonrió malicioso viendo la oportunidad perfecta para darle un escarmiento.

— Draco, primita…

— Blaise… — se incorporó el Slytherin advirtiéndole con la mirada que se callara.

— El muy tonto, después de que le advertiste que lo estaban siguiendo, no hizo caso… — siguió, mirando a Rouge a la cual empezaba a ensombrecérsele el rostro — ¡imagínate!, se le ocurrió salir solo a la Biblioteca y ¿qué crees que paso?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó en un hilito de voz, con temor.

— Lo raptaron…

— ¡¿Qué?! — volteó a mirar rápidamente al rubio, el cual ahora fulminaba a Blaise con la mirada sin prestarle atención.

— Se lo llevaron a los terrenos y lo atacaron entre los cuatro — finalizó.

— ¡Oh por Merlín!, — se llevó las manos a la boca y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de un desconcertado Draco — ¡¿estás bien?, ¿te hicieron mucho daño?, ¿cómo te libraste de ellos?!… — preguntó atropelladamente mientras se separaba un poco y tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, viéndolo con ansiedad.

— Umh… si… estoy bien — musitó el aludido perdiéndose por un segundo en aquella mirada llena de preocupación, sonrió levemente sin darse cuenta.

— Oh, perdón, yo… — lo soltó rápidamente, alejándose al reparar en lo que había hecho, sonrojándose — me deje llevar… emh… — se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, nerviosa — con permiso — salió apresurada de la habitación, sin darse cuenta tropezando con un baúl. Draco suprimió una sonrisa. Blaise lo miró con burla pues el rubio seguía mirando hacia la puerta… embelesado.

— ¡Ejem!… — tosió fingidamente Blaise — ¡tierra llamando a Draco!… — lo llamó con burla.

— ¿Qué? — lo regresó a ver ido, sintiendo aun en el aire el perfume de Rouge.

— Luchas contra cuatro, te mandan todos los hechizos que se saben, incluyendo los imperdonables, y resultas ileso, pero recibes un abrazo de mi prima y te desmoronas — rio. Draco recuperó el semblante, y lanzándole una mirada de hastío se acostó de nuevo, dándole la espalda.

* * *

— No voy a estar tranquilo hasta saber qué es lo que hará McGonagall — manifestó Harry, con inquietud.

— Tal vez… — empezó a decir Ginny.

— No, nos descubrirían si tratamos de espiar — zanjó Neville.

— ¿Y si…? — comenzó el pelirrojo.

— Tampoco, no podemos entrar a la fuerza — refutó Harry.

— Pero con la ayuda adecuada, de la persona correcta, tal vez no sea necesario hacer ninguna de las dos — sonrió Hermione con complicidad.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó confundido Ron.

— Voy por la Capa y el Mapa — dijo Harry levantándose de un brinco y saliendo en dirección a su habitación.

— ¿Se va a colar a la oficina de McGonagall? — preguntó Neville sin creérsela.

— No, — contradijo Hermione — nos vamos a colar, ¡él y yo!, — enfatizó — ustedes se quedan.

— ¡¿Qué?! — respingaron los otros.

— ¡Pero si los descubren…! — empezó a alegar Ginny.

— Hermione tendrá una cuartada como Premio Anual que es, — interrumpió Harry mientras desdoblaba la capa y se acercaba a la castaña — ¿lista? — la miró.

— Si — asintió ésta colocándose a su lado.

— Regresamos pronto — dijo como despedida Harry mientras echaba la Capa de Invisibilidad sobre ellos, desapareciendo al instante.

— Recuerden, al despacho de McGonagall… — recalcó con picardía Ron. Un segundo después sintió un golpe en la cabeza — ¡aprovechados! — gruñó masajeándose la zona con dolor.

— ¡Pervertido! — espetó la voz de Hermione por algún lugar cerca de la puerta.

— Que conste que yo no dije nada, haya ustedes como lo interpretan. Que mente tan cochina tienes, Hermione, pobre de Harry — se burló con gesto santurrón. Se escuchó un bufido y como si una persona forcejeara contra otra. Harry había detenido a Hermione antes de que ésta se fuera contra el pelirrojo aprovechando que no podía verla.

* * *

— Se está saliendo de mis manos, no creo poder con esto más tiempo Albus — susurró McGonagall suspirando pesadamente.

— Tú podrás Minerva, sólo debes ser paciente — dijo compasivo el retrato de Dumbledore, mirándola a través de sus anteojos de media luna.

— Esos niños… Merlín, ¿cuándo sucedió esto? — apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y McGonagall levantó la vista, pero al igual que Dumbledore no vieron a nadie. Con un hondeó de su mano la puerta se cerró. Sin ser conscientes que Harry y Hermione estaban viéndolos y escuchándolos bajó la Capa de Invisibilidad.

— Ha venido pasando desde que el señor Tenebroso estuvo en el poder — contestó el anciano a su anterior pregunta.

La Profesora se levantó incapaz de continuar sentada y empezó a caminar frente a su escritorio, mirando de vez en cuanto a su amigo del alma.

— Ojalá estuvieras aquí, en ese caso…

— No habría sancionado a esos chicos, — sonrió el antiguo Director — admitámoslo Minerva, nunca fui muy bueno en cuanto a la disciplina — rio jugando con sus pulgares y un tímido sonrojo en sus mejillas. McGonagall no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia al verlo.

— Quizás — se limitó a decir. Volviendo a pasearse por el despacho.

— Estás haciendo lo correcto Minerva, — la alentó Dumbledore al verla intranquila — no podría estar más orgulloso de tu decisión — sonrió. Ahora fue la Profesora la que se sonrojó tenuemente.

— Las cosas serían muy diferentes si siguieras vivo — murmuró para sí. Dumbledore la vio con pena.

 _¿Qué decisión?_ , se preguntaron Harry y Hermione, compartiendo una mirada, justo en el momento en que la Directora se dirigía hacia dónde estaban, retrocedieron instintivamente lo más pegados a la pared que pudieron. Suspiraron aliviados al ver que la Directora daba media vuelta y se alejaba de ellos. El ojiverde había rodeado la cintura de la castaña sin que ésta se diera cuenta, sonrió para sí.

— Fue una brillante idea la tuya, de amenazarlos con la graduación, — siguió el Director tratando de distraerla — así entenderán lo grave de sus actos al ver que podrían estar en peligro de repetir el año.

 _¡¿Repetir el año?!_ … los chicos se vieron, notoriamente atónitos. Fue cuándo Hermione sintió el brazo de Harry rodearla, se apartó lo suficiente para quitárselo de encima, pero sin dejar de estar muy juntos. Inmediatamente el pelinegro la extraño.

— Tal vez… — suspiró la Directora sin dejar de caminar en círculos frente al escritorio.

— Minerva… — la llamó cansado.

— Esto no puede seguir así Albus — interrumpió la Profesora.

— Lo sé…

— Es muy grave lo que hicieron, ¡atacar a un estudiante! — exclamó.

— Lo sé…

— ¡Reunirse para hacer quien sabe que cosas respecto a Voldemort!

— Lo sé…

— Es demasiado…

— Debemos informar al Ministerio — suspiró el antiguo Director. Minerva se detuvo bruscamente, viéndolo sorprendida.

— ¿El Ministerio?, — inquirió — pero Albus, ¡son sólo unos niños! — exclamó atónita, olvidando momentáneamente que ella misma había estado quejándose. Pero, ¡¿el Ministerio?!… eso era mucho.

— Y como tales están aún en más riesgo que cualquier otro a seguir el camino equivocado — razonó el anciano.

— Pero… pero… — balbuceaba, desconcertada.

— Lo sé Minerva, lo sé… — interrumpió Dumbledore mirándola con compasión — por lo pronto envía una carta a Kingsley, él sabrá que hacer.

 _¡El Ministerio!, ¡entonces si traman algo!_ , pensaron los Gryffindors viendo de un Profesor a otra.

— De acuerdo — aceptó la Directora luego de unos minutos.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos debido a la impresión.

— Y en cuanto a Harry y los chicos… — dijo McGonagall minutos después, cuando escribía rápidamente una nota para el Ministro.

El aludido escuchó atento, al igual que Hermione.

— Les avisaremos, no queremos que se metan en problemas… — acordó — otra vez — agregó en tono cansado.

— Bien — y salió del despacho, con el pergamino en la mano.

* * *

Harry y Hermione se apresuraron a la salida, queriendo salir sin ser detectados pero la puerta se cerró antes de que pudieran atravesarla. Sudaron frío.

— Salgan de ahí… Harry, Hermione — los llamó Dumbledore. Éstos pegaron un respingo mientras lentamente se quitaban la Capa.

— ¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí? — cuestionó el ojiverde acercándose más al cuadro.

— Eso es un secreto, — les guiñó un ojo — ¿cómo está el señor Weasley? — quiso saber.

— Bien, — balbuceó el ojiverde — algo desconcertado aun por haber salvado a Malfoy — no pudo evitar burlarse.

— Ya veo… — jugo con la punta de su barba en un dedo.

— Se quedó en la Sala Común con los demás — agregó Hermione.

— Mmm… — miró hacia la puerta, intrigado — yo no estaría tan seguro — murmuró segundos después. Justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y cuatro personas caían por inercia uno sobre otro.

— Emh… hola Profesor — saludaron entre risas nerviosas, incorporándose.

— Hola — los miró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

— Y… ¿qué hay de nuevo?, ¿cómo lo trata el más allá? — cuestionó Ron.

— ¡Ron! — exclamaron Luna, Ginny, Neville, Harry y Hermione con irritación.

— ¿Qué?, — los miró desconcertado — sólo era curiosidad — Dumbledore rio.

— Pues no sabría decirte — se sinceró.

— Mmm…

— Profesor, sobre lo del Ministerio… — abordó Harry.

— No se enviarán a Azkaban si eso es lo que intentas preguntar, — lo miró serenamente — era necesario, sin embargo, dar aviso al Ministerio, ya que no tardarían en enterarse de alguna manera del ataque, lo que colocaría al señor Crabbe, Goyle y las señoritas Parkinson y Bulstrode en problemas más graves. Por este motivo le pedí a la Profesora McGonagall diera aviso — explicó.

— ¿Vendrán Aurores? — cuestionó Hermione.

— Lo más probable señorita Granger — asintió mirándola con un extraño brillo en los ojos, la castaña se sintió incomoda ya que sólo ella notó esa mirada… una que le dedicaban con mucha frecuencia su padre y madre.

— ¿Y los Inefables? — preguntó muy intrigada Luna.

— No señorita Lovegood, ellos se encargan de asuntos más importantes que lo que hacen cuatro chicos de 17 años — rio.

— Lastima — se quejó en un susurro.

— ¿Y…? — empezó Ginny.

— Creo que no sabré nada más señorita Weasley. Pero en unas horas todo habrá terminado.

* * *

Y justamente fue así. Horas después los Aurores ya habían interrogado al club de tontos y gracias a la confesión de Goyle (le ganó el miedo) habían descubierto que sólo se reunían para hablar de los días de "gloria" dónde reinaba lord Voldemort, y como sería todo si aún existiera. Pero nada más. No planeaban nada. Sólo se sentaban a conversar.

No les quedó de otra que dejarlos ir.

— ¡¿Y?! — preguntaron impacientes.

— Falsa alarma… — contestó McGonagall con un suspiro — pero aun así serán sancionados por crear ese club, si se puede decir así. Bueno, eso me compete a mí así que…

— Si, si, si, ya entendimos. "Somos muy chicos para entenderlo" — imitó Ron la voz de su madre. La Profesora lo miró con reprobación.

— Bueno, si eso es todo entonces nosotros nos retiramos — intervino rápidamente Harry.

— Adiós — salieron corriendo.

* * *

El sol ya se había ocultado. Las primeras estrellas estaban en su apogeo mientras tres chicas caminaban en dirección al gran árbol que siempre usaban como refugio.

— Al fin se terminó esto, ahora si ya no hay nada de qué preocuparnos — decía con visible alivio Ginny desplomándose en el pasto, viendo las ramas del árbol.

— Si, ¡al fin! — concordó Luna dejándose caer junto a ella.

Hermione sin embargo se sentó lentamente, su mirada ida, su rostro pálido y su respiración muy lenta, como si eso le costara gran esfuerzo.

Y es que en este tiempo que había tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza no fue capaz de darse cuenta de una muy importante.

Pasó saliva dificultosamente, como si doliera.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? — preguntó Ginny sentándose, mirándola desconcertada.

— ¡Tengo mes y medio de retraso! — musitó con agonía.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritaron Ginny y Luna, sus ojos abiertos como platos.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41: EXTASIS**

Junio. Los exámenes estaban dando inicio. Un motivo del repentino estrés estudiantil. Pero ahora había algo más que causaba esta reacción en tres chicas de Hogwarts.

Hermione tenía un retraso menstrual de casi dos meses. Había hecho el amor con Harry sin protección en dos ocasiones, por lo que existía la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada. Pero la castaña estaba rotundamente negada a hacerse el examen por tres razones.

La primera: miedo a que fuera positivo.

La segunda: ¿cómo se lo diría a Harry en caso de que fuera positivo?

Y la tercera: angustia a que sus padres la mataran por su irresponsabilidad o que el señor Granger dejara huérfano de padre a su nieto.

Bueno, eran cuatro razones, pero ¿qué importaba?, ¡todo estaba vinculado!

Si tan sólo tuviera un giratiempo, o al menos… no, ya ni siquiera podía pensar en el "hubiera". Porque como dicen: "el 'hubiera' no existe". Y era totalmente cierto. Sólo le quedaba asumir las "consecuencias".

¡Y no es que no fuera a querer a su hijo en caso de resultar embarazada!, era sólo que, bueno, nunca imaginó que a la edad de 18 años traería un bebé al mundo.

Pero como siempre le decía su madre: "Hay que asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos".

Tampoco podía negar que empezaba a hacerse ilusiones. Ya se imaginaba la carita de su bebé, su pelo castaño oscuro, una perfecta combinación de los dos, y tan indomable como el de su padre, unos enormes ojos verde esmeralda, su nariz, sus mejillas, su tono de piel. Todo idéntico a su padre. Pero eso sí, con la inteligencia de ella y un poquito de desdén por las reglas. Se ilusionaba al fantasear arrullándolo en sus brazos, escuchar su tierna risita, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasitos, las primeras travesuras, su entrada a Hogwarts, de sólo pensar en eso, en todo eso, la hacía suspirar embelesada. Pero…

¿Y Harry?… ¿él lo aceptaría tan bien como ella?

¿También fantasearía con ser padre?… ¿o…?

— Tienes que decírselo a Harry — la voz de Luna sacó de su ensimismamiento a la castaña. Estaban en la habitación de ésta. Sus amigas ya pasaban más tiempo ahí que en otra parte, y esto se debía a un "repentino" cambio de actitud de la ojimiel por querer estar en su habitación todo el día.

— ¡No! — exclamó con pánico Hermione.

— Hermione, ¡tienes que decirle!, merece saberlo… — argumentó Ginny.

— Pero… pero es que… — buscaba cualquier excusa — ni siquiera sabemos si estoy… — sus mejillas se sonrojaron y un brillo especial cruzó por sus ojos.

— Embarazada, embarazada Hermione — terminó la frase Luna con cierto tono de exasperación.

— Es que si fueras con la señora Pomfrey como te llevamos diciendo desde hace una semana… — empezó a reprenderla la pelirroja.

— No… no quiero… es que… — suspiró la castaña, esquivando la mirada. Si iba con la señora Pomfrey sólo habría dos respuestas, y honestamente, no sabía cuál quería escuchar.

— Hermione, es mejor que te enteres ya, así será mejor. Empezaras a cuidarte, recuerda, ¡no sólo tu salud depende de eso ahora! — la rubia colocó una mano en su plano vientre. Hermione se estremeció.

— ¡Tengo miedo! — confesó en susurro dejándose caer suavemente en la cama. Luna retiró su mano.

— ¿De qué? — cuestionó Ginny sentándose a su lado.

Hermione no respondió, se limitó a morderse el labio inferior y mirar el techo de su cama.

— ¿De que sea positivo?… ¿o de la reacción de Harry? — indagó Luna.

— Yo…

— ¿Temes que no quiera al bebé? — preguntó esta vez Ginny.

Hermione asintió en silencio y su miel mirar se empañó de lagrimitas.

— Hermione… — empezó a decir Luna con ternura, tomando su mano — Harry podrá ser todo lo que quieras, terco, idiota, bipolar, caprichoso, pero JAMÁS sería un completo imbécil al no querer a su propio hijo — negó con fervor, aunque insultando olímpicamente al ojiverde.

— ¿Y qué pasa si…? — las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos y un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar.

— ¿Si lo estuvieras? — completó Luna. La castaña asintió.

— Lo aceptaras, — respondió Ginny tomando su otra mano y ambas amigas depositaron una mano sobre el vientre de Hermione — un hijo no es una maldición, es una bendición… — sonrió brindándole una suave caricia en la zona — y créeme cuándo te digo esto, — la miró a los ojos. Hermione la observó en silencio, las lágrimas dejando de fluir lentamente — ¡serás una fantástica mamá! — a pesar del miedo, los nervios y el pánico que sintió al escuchar la palabra "mamá", Hermione no pudo más que sonreír con suprema dicha al pensar que después de todo, su hijo si sería una bendición. Porque después de todo, era la unión del amor de ella y Harry.

— ¡Gracias! — susurró mirándolas a ambas y brindándoles una tímida sonrisa.

— Para eso estamos las hermanas, — se encogió de hombros la rubia arrancándole una suave carcajada a la castaña — y respecto al asunto de ir a la Enfermería… — empezó insinuante. Hermione suspiró pesadamente soltando sus manos y sentándose.

— Iré mañana — musitó en un hilito de voz, pero decidida.

— ¡Genial!, — exclamó Ginny abrazándola — ¡ya me muero porque me confirmen que seré tía! — Hermione arrugó el entrecejo.

— Bueno ahora descansa — aconsejó Luna levantándose de la cama al igual que la pelirroja.

— ¡Pero si no he estudiado nada!, ¡y mañana es el examen teórico de McGonagall!, ¡y Aritmancia después y…! — exclamó con pánico.

— Ah, ah — negaron a la vez y la recargaron de nuevo en las almohadas al ver que intentaba incorporarse.

— Chicas…

— Ya estudiaste lo suficiente hasta por todo el cuerpo estudiantil, — zanjó Ginny — ahora descansa que no queremos que nuestro sobrino nazca con una meningitis o unas ojeras que abarquen todo su rostro sólo porque su madre no se dignó a dormir lo suficiente y estuvo metiéndole todo lo que pudo a ese gran cerebro suyo — Luna rio. Hermione chasqueó la lengua, pero no refutó y se acostó mansamente.

— Hasta mañana — se despidieron.

— Hasta ma… mañana — contestó la castaña entre un bostezo, quedándose dormida, a pesar de ser apenas las siete de la tarde.

* * *

Pero Hermione no pudo ir con la señora Pomfrey al siguiente día. De hecho, apenas tuvo tiempo de comer una comida decente y esto únicamente porque Ginny y Luna no habían dejado que entrara a la Biblioteca si no comía algo antes. Todo el día fue un caos. Empezando por el desayuno.

Resultó que hubo una epidemia de chicos desmayados, alumnos vomitando, en fin, con todas las crisis nerviosas desde las más comunes hasta las más extrañas como un chico que se comió quince lápices, producto de los nervios; lo cual causó únicamente que tuviera que visitar la Enfermería y hacerle un lavado de estómago, algo realmente asqueroso para todos los que se encontraban ahí.

Después, durante su examen de Transformaciones, Hermione se extrañó por el hecho de que McGonagall les hubiera puesto preguntas demasiado sencillas y de cosas que habían visto en cursos anteriores. Ron estaba sumamente contento por esto que a casi 20 minutos de haber empezado la prueba ya llevaba casi la mitad. Pero no fue hasta unos 5 minutos después, cuándo Hermione entregó el examen que la Profesora recogió todos los pergaminos, (ganándose incluso blasfemias del pelirrojo Weasley y éste una mirada de censura por parte de la Directora y la castaña), alegando y casi disculpándose por haberles dado la prueba incorrecta.

Casi llorando, Ron y todos tuvieron que hacer la prueba, "otra vez", y con casi menos de la mitad del tiempo para terminarla.

Su segundo examen sin embargo no fue tan malo, muy al contrario. Resultó que la prueba de Aritmancia estuvo ahora si como dirían los muggles, "pan comido". Tanto así que todos terminaron en menos de la mitad del tiempo necesario para la prueba. La recompensa fue que la Profesora, encantada con sus alumnos y nostálgica porque fueran a egresar en pocos días, pidió un enorme pastel de zanahoria para celebrar; justamente uno que le encantaba a Hermione, más después de dar su segundo mordisco tuvo que excusarse y salir corriendo del salón con dirección al baño y vomitar todo lo que había comido desde el desayuno.

En fin, sin saber cómo ya era otro día y por suerte nada más presentaría Pociones, pero por la tarde, después de la comida.

Comida que por cierto no tenía intención de comer pues permanecía acostada en su cama, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas y cualquier ligero movimiento la haría volver ahora si todo el aparato digestivo.

— Vamos Hermione, no has comido bien en los últimos días, — decía Ginny mirándola con aprensión — tal vez deberías ir con la señora Pomfrey… te ves algo pálida — agregó con preocupación mientras Hermione estaba acostada, con un libro abierto simulando leer.

— Estoy bien, es sólo el estrés por los exámenes — argumentó intentando levantarse, pero la verdad es que se sentía muy débil.

— Yo digo que esto tiene algo que ver con un ojiverde de séptimo curso de nuestra casa — comentó por lo bajo Parvati.

Ginny le pegó en las costillas al ver que Hermione entristeció y la morena se sintió mal por su comentario.

— Lo siento Hermione — se disculpó.

— No importa, estoy bien… yo… — la voz se le cortó y salió corriendo de la cama entrando inmediatamente al baño cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Se dejó caer lentamente apoyada en la puerta y lloró, últimamente su ánimo estaba muy sensible, si no lloraba se enojaba por cualquier cosa. No sabía que le pasaba… o no quería saber que le pasaba. Inconscientemente colocó una mano en su vientre.

* * *

— ¿Para el felix felicis se usaba…?… demonios, ¿que se usaba? — preguntó Ron totalmente desorientado a Harry. Estaban en la Sala Común dando un último repaso antes de ir a presentar en aproximadamente media hora.

— ¿Ah? — balbuceó, realmente no lo escuchaba, permanecía viendo la chimenea e intentando buscar una forma de acercarse a Hermione, pero últimamente no la veía por ningún lado y eso lo inquietaba.

— ¿Qué se usa para el felix felicis? — repitió el pelirrojo.

— Ron, ¿has visto a Hermione? — lo volteó a ver.

— Mmm… no, no he visto a Hermione, — negó — ahora, ¿para el felix…?

— ¿Dónde estará? — se preguntó el ojiverde volviendo su atención a la chimenea.

— ¿No?, ¿en serio eso se usa?, — dijo irónico el pelirrojo — yo creí que era ¡un gramo de sordera con un puñado de idiotez! — se exasperó al ver la falta de atención recibida.

— ¿Sabes qué?, iré a buscarla — se levantó y se encaminó a las escaleras.

Ron gruñó tan ruidosamente que una chica sentada cerca de ellos subió las piernas a la silla y miró aterrada al suelo pensando que había un enorme perro rabioso.

— ¡Y lo del felix felicis esta apuntado en ese pergamino! — exclamó la voz de Harry mientras subía. Rápidamente Ron tomó el pergamino de su amigo y sonrió radiante.

* * *

— Hermione, ¿estás bien? — preguntó con cautela Ginny, pegando el oído a la puerta tratando de escuchar.

— Si — se escuchó la voz entrecortada de la castaña.

— ¿Segura? — cuestionó insegura.

— Si… salgo en un momento.

— En verdad lamento lo que dije, — se disculpaba nuevamente Parvati mirando con pena hacia la puerta del baño — no quise… yo sólo…

— No te preocupes… — le sonrió con serenidad la pelirroja — últimamente ha estado algo sentimental — susurró.

De pronto tocaron la puerta y Parvati se dirigió a abrirla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo subiste? — preguntó al ver a Harry frente a ella.

— Yo… emh… — se sonrojó — ¿puedo hablar con Hermione? — pidió tratando de entrar, pero la morena sostenía la puerta con un brazo y le impedía pasar.

— ¿Quién es?… — preguntó Ginny yendo hasta ella — oh, eres tú — su voz sonó cortante. Harry se extrañó.

— ¿Esta Hermione?, ¿puedo verla? — pidió nuevamente, mirándolas con súplica.

Parvati se quedó callada, insegura de que responder, pero la chica Weasley tomó las riendas del asunto.

— Si esta, — Harry sonrió, esperanzado — pero no puedes verla… — el pelinegro abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar — está dormida — mintió. El ojiverde suspiró, derrotado.

— Bien… — bajó la mirada — bueno, ¿le podrían decir que… que vine a verla?… — pidió. Ambas asintieron — y que… necesitamos hablar… — nuevamente asintieron — bueno, adiós — se dio media vuelta y puso un pie en el primer escalón, pero se quedó ahí unos segundos, vacilando, cuándo las escaleras se transformaron en un gran tobogán ocasionando que resbalara y se "deslizara" sobre él. Ginny y Parvati profirieron un grito mientras a su espalda venía caminando Hermione.

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué gritan? — las miró desconcertada.

— Ha… ¡Harry! — balbucearon apuntando hacia las escaleras. Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, únicamente para ver como las escaleras volvían a la normalidad, abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿No me digan que… que…? — tartamudeó, su rostro tornándose pálido.

— Aja — asintieron.

— ¡Harry! — susurró con pánico saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué te paso?!… ¡¿estás bien?!… — cuestionaba Ron con preocupación mientras ayudaba a Harry a levantarse lentamente — ¡hasta a mí me dolió el ver la caída! — miró hacia las escaleras, a Harry y la mesa que se había llevado al salir disparado por las escaleras.

— Mi cabeza — musitó, tocándosela con dolor.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Ouch! — se quejó el ojiverde al recibir un abrazo estilo Molly Weasley por parte de una angustiada Hermione.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento!… — lo soltó rápidamente — ¡¿estás bien?, ¿te hiciste mucho daño?, ¿te duele algo?! — preguntó atropelladamente presa de la angustia.

— Estoy… — miró a Ron, el cual estaba tras Hermione haciéndole gestos exagerados para que negara — no… yo… emh… si, ¡me duele mucho! — fingió una cara de dolor.

— Ven, vamos a que te sientes — lo tomó del brazo con delicadeza conduciéndolo hacía una silla.

Ron lo miró con los ojos como platos, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza, señalándolo a él, luego a Hermione y por último las escaleras. Con un claro mensaje. "Llévala a tu habitación". Si, ese era el momento, podría hablar con ella.

— ¡Au!… me gustaría recostarme… — pidió, haciendo nuevamente ese gesto de dolor. Gesto que vieron Ginny y Parvati las cuales acababan de llegar.

— Vamos a tu habitación entonces — reconsideró la castaña dirigiéndolo hacía las escaleras. Harry sonrió para sus adentros.

— ¡Pero si ni le due…! — empezó a decir Ginny.

— ¡Shh! — la silenció Ron tapándole la boca.

— ¿Qué? — los miró Hermione desconcertada, apenas deteniéndose unos segundos.

— Nada, nada, vayan — dijo Ron sonriendo nerviosamente. Ginny forcejeaba por quitárselo de encima. Hermione los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero negando con la cabeza y chasqueando la lengua se dedicó a guiar a Harry a su habitación.

* * *

— ¡Ay! — exclamó Ron soltando a Ginny y mirando la marca roja en su mano, dónde su hermana lo había mordido.

— ¡Más le vale a tu amiguito que no le haga algo a Hermione, o juro que le romperé todos los huesos que tenga! — sentenció. Dándose media vuelta y lanzando un bufido indignado se perdió en las escaleras.

* * *

Hermione y Harry entraron a la habitación de éste y con delicadeza la castaña lo ayudó a acostarse en su cama, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros en dos ocasiones, cosa que esquivó inmediatamente la ojimiel.

— ¿Estás mejor?, ¿quieres que llame a la señora Pomfrey? — sugirió insegura sentándose a su lado y tomando inconscientemente una mano de él entre las suyas.

— ¿De verdad te importa como este? — preguntó Harry tomando aquella mano y colocándola sobre su pecho, dónde la castaña podía sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón. Hermione lo miró desconcertada.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — contestó de inmediato.

— ¿Entonces porque me evitas?, — la miró dolido — ¿por qué no contestaste mi pegunta aquel día en el lago? — se sentó lentamente sin mover la mano de dónde la tenía, y olvidando su papel de chico desvalido.

— Yo… — bajó la mirada.

— ¿Tú que Hermione? — alzó su otra mano situándola bajó su barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo. Inclinándose hacía ella…

— ¡Estás mintiendo!, — espetó de pronto. Harry se enderezó desconcertado, dejando caer la mano que sostenía su barbilla — ¡no te duele nada ¿verdad?! — lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. El pelinegro suspiró ruidosamente.

— No me cambies de tema Hermione, — objetó — contesta mi pregunta, — la miró directo a los ojos. Hermione pasó saliva — ¿ya no me amas?

— Harry, yo… — esquivó la mirada nuevamente. Esta vez Harry colocó una mano en su mejilla brindándole una suave caricia. Lentamente Hermione levantó la vista y se perdió en esos hermosos ojos verdes, sintiendo todo su ser temblar ante la posibilidad de que él conociera todos sus miedos, sus alegrías, sus defectos, sus tristezas, todo. Es por eso que irremediablemente, no pudo mentir — ¡yo te amo! — confesó, bajando la cabeza. El ojiverde sonrió gustoso y se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella.

— ¿Entonces porque me evitas? — sin querer su voz soltó algo de reproche.

— Tengo miedo… — murmuró, sin atreverse a mirarlo, pero el pelinegro levantó su rostro y la hizo observarlo — de que nuevamente todo se arruine — agregó mordiéndose el labio.

— Nada podría arruinarse entre nosotros Hermione, — contradijo con dulzura — porque por si no te has dado cuenta, a pesar de las peleas y los malentendidos, seguimos juntos, no todo el tiempo, pero lo estamos… al sentir lo que sentimos. ¡Te amo! — y deslizando la mano que estaba posada en su mejilla hasta su cuello la atrajo lentamente a su rostro. Una tímida sonrisa, los ojos cerrándose con sincronía, los labios rozándose…

— ¡El estúpido de Slughorn cambio la hora del examen!, ¡vamos retrasados por 15 minutos!… — exclamó Ron al tiempo que abría la puerta con estrépito. Los chicos se separaron con brusquedad y miraron fulminante al pelirrojo — oh, perdón, yo… — enrojeció — emh… ustedes, sigan en los suyo, yo le digo a la verruga que llegaran luego — y salió.

— ¡A veces me dan ganas de azotarle la puerta en la cara! — gruñó Harry mirando fulminante hacia la entrada, sin procesar aun lo que el chico había dicho.

— Yo te apoyo, — bufó Hermione. Harry sonrió — mira que interrumpir por… — calló de repente, palideciendo.

— ¿Qué? — se desconcertó el ojiverde.

— El… ¡el examen!… — musitó con terror, y fue ahí cuándo Harry proceso lo dicho por su amigo.

* * *

Segundos más tarde varios alumnos de séptimo curso derrapaban en la entrada de la mazmorra del Profesor de Pociones y agitados empezaban con su examen.

El día se fue volando. Harry no tuvo tiempo de volver a hablar con Hermione porque ésta se había enfrascado en estudiar para el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que se realizaría al siguiente día, pero no andaba para nada decaído porque ahora sabía que la castaña lo amaba. El sólo pensar en eso hacía que se olvidará incluso de los posibles "T" de sus exámenes.

— Muy bien, ahora la prueba práctica consiste en enfrentar un trol… — explicó la Profesora Jones. Se encontraban a las afueras de la gran construcción de un cuarto hecho con gigantescas piedras y musgo, de una altura que seguramente sobrepasaba los cinco metros. Algunos ahogaron gritos — empezaremos con… — pensó unos minutos — señorita Granger.

Hermione dio un paso decidida, aunque estuviera temblando de miedo por no saber a qué peligros se enfrentaría ahí adentro con el trol, inconscientemente puso una mano en su vientre, la Profesora Jones le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le indicó que entrara.

* * *

La castaña se internó en el cuarto y un espantoso olor inundó sus sentidos, todo le empezó a dar vueltas, la vista se le nubló, pero alcanzó a ver como un enorme trozo de madera iba a colisionar con su cabeza y se agachó rápidamente, tenía unas profundas ganas de vomitar, sabía que lo haría, estando el trol o no.

— _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ … — apenas y musitó, pero funcionó, el trol quedó estático, era el momento de actuar — _¡BOMBARDA!_ — el hechizo lo golpeó de lleno en la cabeza y los ojos se le pusieron blancos mientras colisionaba contra el suelo.

Sin detenerse a pensar abrió rápidamente la puerta y sus amigos la vieron sorprendidos y ciertamente orgullosos, había estado ahí apenas tres minutos. La Profesora Jones se acercó para felicitarla, pero Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, vio una cubeta cerca de una esquina, corrió, la tomó y vomitó todo lo que había comido durante el día.

— Bien, creo que la señorita Granger a… — la miró con pena mientras ésta seguía encorvaba con la cabeza sumergida en la cubeta — emh… concluido con su parte de la prueba y magníficamente, ahora… emh… si quiere puede ir a la Enfermería — le sugirió con cierta preocupación. Hermione levantó la cara sudorosa e iba a decir algo, pero nuevamente vomitó.

— Vamos, te llevo a la Enfermería — dijo Justin mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Hermione asintió débilmente y se encaminó junto al Hufflepuff, pero un fuerte mareo la sacudió y se tambaleó en sus talones, Justin la agarró justo a tiempo, colocando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Harry miró receloso como Hermione se iba con Finch-Fletchley, pero no pudo decir nada pues le ordenaron entrar a realizar la prueba.

* * *

Ahora si no tendría escapatoria, excusa o lo que fuera. Tendría que ir a la Enfermería, y lo tendría que hacer o de lo contrario, como había dicho Luna: "Ya no sólo estaba su salud".

Pero, ¿sería cierto?

¿Estaría embarazada?

Con esa pregunta rondando su cabeza, Hermione se dejó guiar por su amigo Justin hacia la Enfermería.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42: UN LAZO DE AMOR**

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó la señora Pomfrey al verlos entrar y observando detenidamente a la castaña.

— Estábamos en la prueba de Defensa de séptimo curso y… — empezó a decir Justin.

— Oh por Merlín, — resopló — ¡les dije que no trajeran ese estúpido trol!, ¡¿pero alguien me escucha?, no!, ¡a ver si con esto entienden!… — farfulló — ¿qué le pasó exactamente?, ¿dónde la golpeó? — la escudriñó con la mirada.

— No la golpeó, — negó el Hufflepuff — terminó muy bien con la prueba, pero se sintió mal y vomitó, además está muy débil — agregó preocupado.

— Mmm… ya veo, recuéstela en esa cama, ahora vuelvo — se marchó a su oficina.

Justin ayudó a Hermione a acostarse en la cama más próxima y se iba a sentar a su lado, pero la castaña se lo impidió con un gesto de la mano.

— Debes ir a hacer la prueba — expuso débilmente al ver su desconcierto.

— Pero…

— Estaré bien, tú debes ir o reprobaras.

— Regresare más tarde — prometió y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla. No buscaba que se enamorara de él o algo por estilo, ya se había resignado a que ella quería únicamente a Harry, pero esto impedía que se preocupara por ella. Algo tenía. Y lo iba a averiguar. Porque, ante todo, era su amiga.

* * *

Hermione se quedó sola mirando el techo mientras poco a poco las náuseas pasaban y se sentía con más fuerza.

— Muy bien, ahora va a tomarse esta poción — se acercó la señora Pomfrey ofreciéndole un líquido verdoso y con olor a menta.

— Ya me siento mejor señora Pomfrey, creo que sólo fue por el olor del trol que me sentí así — negó siendo cortés.

— ¿Segura? — la miró dudosa, aun se veía un poco pálida.

— Si, segura — sonrió tímidamente tratando de levantarse y salir lo más pronto de ahí.

La señora Pomfrey la miró suspicaz, algo tenía esa joven y debía averiguarlo, no era normal que le dieran náuseas y se debilitara, y en un dos por tres estuviera como si nada.

— Entonces le haré un pequeño interrogatorio — pactó la Enfermera.

— ¿Disculpe? — la miró confundida, poniéndose nerviosa de inmediato.

— Como escuchó, es sólo para cerciorarme de que no tenga nada grave.

— Está bien — aceptó un tanto desconfiada.

— ¿Has tenido nauseas anteriormente? — apareció un pergamino y un vuelapluma mientras la miraba.

— Ehh… — meditó unos segundos — sí.

— ¿Con que frecuencia? — la pluma anotaba rápidamente.

— Mmm… una o dos veces al día — meditó. La señora Pomfrey arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Mareos?

— Si.

— ¿Cambios de apetito?

— No… bueno, si…

— ¿Sí o no? — la miró inquisitiva.

— Si.

— ¿Cambios de humor?

— No — dijo inmediatamente y desviando la mirada, la pluma escribió un "si".

— ¿Desde cuándo has presentado todos estos síntomas?

— Como dos semanas.

La señora Pomfrey suspiró y la vio con algo de dulzura y reproche.

— Tengo una idea de que es lo que le puede pasar, pero necesito estar segura, así que necesito tomarle una muestra de sangre porque si uso la varita sólo me demorare más y en la sangre veré cosas que la magia no me permitirá ver tan certeramente, ¿está de acuerdo?

— S-si — tartamudeó Hermione, imaginándose una enorme aguja.

— Bien, en un par de horas estará listo, por lo pronto necesitaré sólo una pequeña muestra de su sangre y que vaya a comer algo, vuelva a eso de las seis por los resultados… — indicó — ahora extienda el brazo…

* * *

Hermione permanecía sentada en el Gran Comedor, "comiendo" un poco de caldo de pollo, aunque apenas y podía degustarlo, su estómago se retorcía con nervios y mientras lo digería sentía como si estuviera pasando piedras por su garganta.

En su antebrazo derecho tenía un pequeño punto rojo, en dónde la señora Pomfrey había insertado una jeringa y sacado una muestra de sangre de su vena.

Suspiró con aplomo y retiró un poco el plato de su lado mientras descansaba los codos en el lugar y apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos, con los ojos cerrados.

En escasas horas sabría si estaba embarazada o no. Le dirían si sería madre o hasta en unos años más, cuándo lo planeara.

Merlín, ¿cómo era posible que las personas encontraran serenidad mientras esperaban resultados Médicos?, ella ciertamente no lo sabía. Era un manojo de nervios.

Seguramente sus amigos ya deberían estar terminando la prueba. Y de pronto pensó en Harry. El día anterior estuvieron a punto de besarse, y tal vez hasta volver, pero Ron los había interrumpido.

¿Querría volver con ella aun sabiendo que estaba embarazada?

¿Cómo lo tomaría?

¿Y ella?

¿Sería una buena madre como le habían dicho sus amigas?, ¿pero y si no lo era?

Volvió a suspirar y decidió seguir comiendo. Si era verdad que estaba embarazada no iba a mal pasarse nunca más. Después de todo, ahora eran dos.

Inconscientemente colocó una mano sobre su vientre y sonrió tenuemente.

— Si estás ahí quiero que sepas que te quiero… — le habló en un susurro cargado de emoción contenida — no importa si ahora estoy nerviosa o tengo miedo… — hizo una pequeña mueca — ¡te quiero mucho bebé!… — se llevó una mano a los labios y después a su plano estómago, mandándole ese beso a su hijo. Porque, aunque no le hubieran dado el resultado ella sabía que un ser mágico crecía dentro de ella.

Iba a retirar la mano de su vientre para seguir comiendo cuándo una mano varonil se posó sobre ésta y Harry se sentaba a su lado, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, dándole distraídamente una caricia a su vientre, y la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos verdes. Hermione se giró para verlo mejor y sonrió para sus adentros, sin poder evitar sentir ternura al verlo así por ella.

— Estoy bien, — contestó con voz serena, un brillo especial reflejándose en sus ojos, inmensamente hipnotizador para el pelinegro — sólo fue el olor del trol lo que me mareo — confesó un tanto avergonzada.

— ¿Fuiste con la señora Pomfrey? — se sintió un poco más relajado.

— Si, me tomó una prueba de sangre para… para cerciorarse que estaba bien — mintió entre titubeos.

— Hermione, — la miró suspicaz — ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

— Yo…

 _Sólo que creo que estoy embarazada_ , pensó.

— No… nada — sonrió tranquilizadora.

Harry suspiró y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, aspirando profundamente.

— ¡Te amo! — susurró, cruzando su otro brazo por su espalda.

— ¡Yo también te amo!, ¡mucho! — respondió la castaña depositando un casto beso en su cabeza. El ojiverde se separó un poco de ella.

— ¿Ya comiste algo?, debes estar débil por la muestra de sangre — la miró con sobreprotección.

— Estaba en eso — se giró nuevamente hacia su plato. Harry también se sentó bien, dejando de abrazarla, y arrugó el entrecejo al ver que el plato estaba algo alejado de ella, se lo acercó negando con la cabeza.

— ¿No te gusto?

— Si, está muy rico… — sonrió tenuemente, cuándo se lo proponía Harry podía ser muy sobre protector. Ya podía imaginárselo cuándo le dijera que estaba embarazada, suprimió una sonrisa más amplia — es sólo que, no sé… yo quería carne roja con salsa — hizo un puchero. Harry sonrió al ver ese gesto. Y ambos se sorprendieron cuando apareció frente a ellos lo que la castaña quería.

— ¿Cómo…? — empezó a preguntar Harry, desconcertado.

— Dobby y Kreacher — dijeron al unísono.

— Parece que nunca tendrás que preocuparte de tus antojos — sonrió Harry. Sin saber el doble sentido que le dio Hermione porque se ahogó con su comida.

— Con que aquí están, — exclamó Ron sentándose frente a ellos y arrebatándole un trozo de carne a Hermione — y yo buscándolos y buscándolos en la Sala Común — negó con la cabeza y se metió la comida a la boca, lanzándole una mirada retadora a la castaña.

— ¡Maleducado! — gruñó ésta.

Ron sonrió cínico y alargó la mano para tomar otro trozo de carne, pero con un fuerte manotazo por parte de Harry la retiró de inmediato mirando mal a su amigo.

— Traidor — espetó por lo bajo.

— Deja que se coma SU comida, Ron — reprendió.

— Que comparta, — se alteró — ¡tengo hambre!

— ¡Ahí hay más comida! — se sulfuró Harry señalando hacia las charolas repletas de comida.

— Si, — sonrió con malicia — ¡pero yo quiero ésa!… — señaló el plato de Hermione, dónde ahora ya quedaba menos de la mitad de la carne pues la castaña estaba de lo más entretenida comiendo — ¡ya te la vas a acabar!, — exclamó indignado — ¡dame un pedacito, aunque sea! — alargó la mano, pero Harry le pegó otra vez.

— ¡DÉJALA YA RON! — gritó entre dientes.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — preguntó la voz de Ginny mientras se sentaba a un lado de Hermione y los miraba suspicaz.

— Que tu hermano quiere quitarle la comida a Hermione — refunfuñó Harry señalando con la mano al pelirrojo.

— ¡No se la quiero quitar!, ¡sólo quiero un poco! — se indignó.

— ¡Pero ella debe alimentarse bien porque le sacaron sangre y se puede sentir mal luego! — exclamó el ojiverde perdiendo los estribos.

— ¡Ay, eso se lo hacen a cualquiera! — espetó con fastidio.

Y mientras Harry y Ron seguían discutiendo. Ginny se acercó más a Hermione y la miraba con los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Fuiste a la Enfermería?, ¿te sentiste mal?, ¿qué paso?, ¿ya sabes si estás…?! — la bombardeó de preguntas en susurros, mirándola apremiante.

— ¡Shh!… — silenció Hermione mirando nerviosamente a los chicos — aun no lo sé, la señora Pomfrey me hizo un interrogatorio y me tomó una muestra de sangre… — susurró en respuesta — dijo que fuera hoy a las seis — finalizó. Ginny soltó un gritito ahogado, visiblemente emocionada.

— ¡Tenemos que decirle a Luna! — dijo Ginny con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿Decirme que?… — preguntó una soñadora voz sentándose frente a ellas. Voltearon a ver a los chicos, los cuales ahora estaban con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y lanzándose dagas por los ojos; se quedaron calladas — ¿decirme que? — se impacientó.

Harry y Ron las voltearon a ver, intrigados.

— Nada, nada — dijo apresuradamente Hermione, refugiándose en su bebida. Harry la miró suspicaz.

— Cosas de chicas — se limitó a decir Ginny, mirando significativamente a la rubia.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó cuándo entendió.

— ¿"Ah" que?, — preguntó Ron. Nadie respondió — ¿"ah" qué? — miró a su novia.

— Nada Ronnie, cosas de chicas — le sonrió inocentemente.

— Mmm — se limitó a decir el pelirrojo. Olvidando el asunto, incluso la ya no existente comida de Hermione y sirviéndose papas asadas en un plato, junto a dos bistecs de puerco, tres piernas de pollo empanizado, dos grandes bollos y espagueti, empezando a comer. A Hermione se le revolvió el estómago y su rostro se tornó de un pálido verdoso.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó con aprensión Harry al verla.

— Si… — balbuceó pasando saliva y desviando la vista a otro lugar que no fuera la boca repleta de comida de su amigo pelirrojo, no funcionó.

— Hermione…

— Estoy bien — murmuró de nuevo, sin mucha convicción, empezaba a sudar frío.

— ¿Quieres tomar aire fresco? — sugirió. Sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie y le tendió la mano ayudándola a incorporarse para después salir del comedor, con la vista de unas inquietas Luna y Ginny siguiéndolos.

* * *

— ¡Maldito trol!, — insultó Neville mientras se dejaba caer al lado de su novia — ¡que si tuviera yo su garrote…!… — levantó el puño amenazadoramente — ¡se lo meto por el… ya sabrán! — se sirvió un vaso con jugo de durazno y se lo tomó de un trago.

— ¿A ti que te paso? — le preguntó Ron.

— Digamos que estornudó — gruñó.

— ¡Agh! — hizo una mueca de asco el pelirrojo.

— Dímelo a mí, apenas termine corrí hacia mi habitación y me duche TRES veces, — remarcó con los dedos — de sólo recordar cómo está mi túnica — se estremeció visiblemente.

— Pobrecillo — susurró Ginny dándole un beso en los labios, ahora fue Ron el que se estremeció.

— ¡Qué asco! — sacó la lengua.

— Cállate Ronnie — lo silenció Luna y al igual que la pelirroja, besó a su novio haciéndolo sonrojar hasta las orejas.

* * *

Las cinco y media de la tarde. Faltaba escasa media hora para que Hermione fuera a la Enfermería y no había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar. ¿Qué haría si el resultado resultara positivo?

Pero no podía pensar en eso siquiera, no cuándo estaba entre los brazos de Harry, viendo los amplios terrenos del colegio desde el puente que cruzaba sobre el bosque prohibido. Con el aliento cálido del ojiverde golpeando su cuello, sus varoniles brazos entrelazados sobre su estómago, y su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, se sentía tranquila, protegida.

Como si él siempre fuera a cuidarla, a estar ahí para ella cada vez que lo necesitara.

Suspiró profundamente y el olor al agua del lago, las plantas del bosque y el aroma de Harry la embriagaron.

Harry movió ligeramente su rostro, sólo para frotar su mejilla con la suya, sonrieron al unísono.

— ¡Te amo! — susurró el ojiverde. Llevaba diciéndoselo a cada minuto desde que estaban ahí y en cada vez que lo decía Hermione sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer su médula espinal.

— Lo sé — respondió recargando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Esta vez fue Harry el que suspiró.

Era como estar en su propio mundo, uno dónde no hacían falta las palabras para demostrarse cuanto se amaban. Dónde ellos eran su complemento y el ambiente un testigo de su amor.

Como adivinándose el pensamiento ambos giraron el rostro al mismo tiempo y brindándose una serena sonrisa acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus narices se rozaron, los alientos se mezclaron, los ojos se cerraron y finalmente los labios se unieron, sellando una silenciosa promesa de amor.

El viento moviendo suavemente sus cabellos y ropas, aprisionando más el agarre sobre su ser amado, y bebiendo cada trago de amor del otro.

Dónde nadie podía dañarlos. Dónde no existía el pasado. Las preocupaciones. Los miedos. Inseguridades. Nada excepto su amor.

Y tal vez, el fruto de éste.

* * *

— Señorita Granger… — Hermione levantó la vista titubeante. Eran las 6:10 de la tarde, se encontraba sentada en una silla de la Enfermería, esperando por los resultados, sus pensamientos vagando a hace unos minutos cuándo estuvo besándose con Harry en el puente — ya tengo su diagnóstico… — la miró inmutable.

Su corazón empezó a latir y la paz que sentía hasta hace unos momentos se vio dañada, mientras pasaba saliva dificultosamente y se estrujaba las manos.

 _Estoy embarazada_ , pensó.

 _No, no estoy embarazada_ , negó.

 _Si, si lo estoy_ , asintió.

 _No, no lo estoy_ , negó.

 _¡¿Sí o no?!_ …

— ¿Es algo grave? — fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

— No, nada grave…

 _¿Y eso era bueno o malo?, ¿un embarazo era para considerarse bueno o malo?, ¡Merlín!_ , se sintió más nerviosa aún.

—… pero si algo que cambiara su vida… — la castaña abrió los ojos como platos.

 _Entonces es cierto. No, tal vez tengo alguna enfermedad, pero no grave pues ella dijo que no lo era. ¡Ahh!, ¡¿por qué no lo dice de una vez por todas?!… ¿pero qué quiero?, ¿quiero estar embarazada?, ¿no?, si, bueno no. Bueno sí. No. Si. No. Si. No. ¿Qué quiero?, ¿qué no tenía planes para el futuro?, ¿una carrera?, ¿seguir estudiando y luego trabajar?, eso se vería truncado por el bebé. ¿Y Harry?, justo ahora que estamos a un paso de reconciliarnos_.

 _Por Merlín, ya no pienses estupideces Hermione, tú y yo sabemos que quieres con locas ansias estar embarazada. Tal vez no sea el momento, pero sabes que lo quieres_ , espetó con exasperación su corazón.

 _Si lo quiero. ¡Quiero a mi bebé!_ , pensó con fervor.

Y de pronto todo quedó en silencio, las manecillas del reloj dejaron de hacer ruido, los pajarillos que volaban afuera ya no cantaron, el escándalo de Peeves se perdió en algún lugar, mientras Hermione sólo escuchaba el palpitar errático de su corazón y la señora Pomfrey abría la boca para hablar de nuevo.

— Está embarazada, va a tener un bebé.

Sus ojos se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas de pronto acumuladas, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, pero sabía que nada tenía que ver con la angustia, el miedo, la negación o cualquier sentimiento negativo. Todo se volvió de un brillante color, sus planes, sus sueños, y todo gracias a ese ser tan pequeño y amado que crecía en su vientre. Incapaz de seguir reteniendo las lágrimas éstas bajaron rápidamente por sus ojos mientras una sonrisa radiante se posaba en su rostro y se llevaba una mano temblorosa a su vientre, dónde ahora tenía la certeza crecía el fruto del amor de Harry y ella.

¡Su hijo, por Merlín!

— Voy a ser mamá… — dijo tratando de asimilarlo, las lágrimas fluyendo mientras su sonrisa aumentaba — ¡voy a ser mamá! — exclamó eufórica, riendo. Extrañándose de su repentino cambio.

— Si, va a ser mamá, y temo, señorita Granger, que será seriamente amonestada al igual que el padre de la criatura por esto — dijo la señora Pomfrey viéndola con algo de pena por ese hecho.

— ¿Y qué importa eso?, — exclamó aun alegre, parecía que nada podía hacerla sentir otra cosa — ¡voy a ser mamá!, ¡voy a ser mamá! — se bajó de la cama de un salto y se dirigió presurosa a la salida.

— ¡Espere, espere!, — la detuvo la señora Pomfrey. Hermione se giró hacia ella desconcertada, con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta, pero con una sonrisa radiante — tengo que hablarle sobre su bebé — sentenció.

Y todo se derrumbó. Una angustia aplastante se apoderó de ella.

— ¡¿Mi bebé?!… — respingó adoptando inmediatamente una expresión preocupada — ¡¿le pasa algo?, ¿tiene algo mal?! — preguntó atropelladamente, con ansiedad, colocando una mano en su vientre, buscando protegerlo.

— No, no, nada de eso, — le sonrió tranquilizadora. La castaña suspiró aliviada — es sobre los cuidados que debe tener ahora que ese bebé crece dentro de usted — la miró con un brillo en los ojos. La castaña sonrió.

* * *

No sabía ni siquiera a dónde se dirigía, ni que iba a hacer. Era como si su corazón dictara ahora las órdenes a su cerebro. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los corredores del castillo. En su rostro una amplia sonrisa plasmada. Quería gritar. Saltar. Bailar. Cantar. Era pura adrenalina. ¡Sería mamá!, ¡por Merlín, estaba embarazada!

Rio al recordarlo y se llevó una mano al vientre. Algunos la vieron con extrañes, pero poco le importó, ellos no sabían la alegría que albergaba su corazón, no tenían idea de cómo se sentía, de lo que su bebé significaba para ella.

¡Su bebé!

Suspiró embelesada.

Ya podía verlo ahora si concretamente frente a sus ojos. Su cabello, sus ojos, su tono de piel, su carácter, casi podía escuchar su risa y sus palabras.

— ¡Mi bebé! — murmuró con ternura.

Deteniéndose al fin, en la puerta que limitaba el castillo de sus terrenos, se recargó en ésta, los últimos rayos del sol proyectándose en la lejanía, una estrella naciendo en el firmamento, la primera pero no la única, y ciertamente la más esperada. Como su hijo.

Eso era su hijo, la primera estrella en su vida, algo que podía decir plenamente que era suyo, una parte de ella. Suspiró de nuevo, era tanta la emoción que sentía. Y pensar que tuvo miedo. Negó con una sonrisilla irónica, acariciando suavemente su vientre, como disculpándose por haber temido su llegada.

Y ahora no importaba nada. Sus estudios, podría hacerlo, podía cuidar a su hijo y no dejar la escuela, o hacerlo durante un periodo corto de tiempo, pero después volver. Podía trabajar, lo llevaría con ella.

Porque de algo estaba segura. Jamás, JAMÁS podría separarse de él… ¿o ella?

Rio ante aquella posibilidad. Una niña.

Su madre se pondría eufórica si fuera una niña.

Su madre, pasó saliva dificultosamente. Se había olvidado por completo de sus padres, ahora serían abuelos. Y Harry. ¿Cómo les diría?

De pronto una angustia se apoderó de su pecho.

¿Cómo se lo diría a Harry?

¿O no se lo diría?

Negó enérgicamente ante aquella descabellada idea, nunca haría algo así, él también tenía derechos con el bebé.

El bebé.

La angustia desapareció en el acto.

— ¡Te quiero mucho mi amor! — susurró con amor, depositando una pequeña caricia en su vientre.

— ¿Con quién hablas? — preguntó una voz a sus espaldas haciéndola pegar un brinco, automáticamente una mano se dirigió a su vientre, quizás tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo por el susto.

— ¡Luna!… — exclamó con reprimenda — ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! — chasqueó la lengua, mirando furtivamente su vientre.

— Está bien, está bien, — aceptó sin darle importancia — pero cuenta, ¡¿ya fuiste por los resultados?!… Ginny y yo fuimos hace rato a la Enfermería, pero no te vimos y no quisimos preguntar para no levantar sospechas — la apuró la rubia.

— ¡¿Voy a ser tía?! — preguntó esta vez Ginny, ambas mirándola con ansiedad.

Sonriendo radiante, Hermione asintió. Las chicas profirieron un gritito ahogado lanzándose sobre la castaña en un fuerte abrazo.

— Con cuidado, podrían dañarlo — advirtió, pero sin abandonar la sonrisa.

— ¡Voy a ser tía, voy a ser tía! — empezó a canturrear Ginny dando saltitos, sin inmutarse. Luna reía y se unió con ella en los coros. Hermione chasqueó la lengua, pero pronto se vio riendo de felicidad.

— ¿Y Harry?, — se detuvo bruscamente Luna, mirándola — ¿cuándo le dirás?

— Ah… umh… — se mordió el labio y se pasó una mano por el cabello — pues, no lo sé… pronto.

— ¿Y cuándo es "pronto"? — preguntó Ginny dejando de celebrar, mirándola detenidamente.

— ¿Luego de la graduación? — preguntó un tanto insegura.

— Me parece bien, — aceptó la rubia luego de unos minutos — así por lo menos se graduará y después podrá darle un infarto, pero ya con título — se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Luna! — censuró Hermione, estremeciéndose. Ginny se mordió los labios para no reír.

— Yo sólo decía — sonrió inocentemente.

— Pues no lo digas — espetó Hermione un tanto perturbada ante esa posibilidad.

— Estás muy sensible últimamente — comentó Luna, mirándola detenidamente.

— Cortesía del bebé, específicamente del temperamento bipolar de su padre — rio Ginny por lo bajo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Entonces está decidido, al finalizar la entrega de los certificados le dirás a Harry que estás embarazada — acordó Luna.

Hermione suspiró y colocando una mano en su vientre asintió, porque, después de todo, debía compartir su alegría con todos. En especial con el padre del bebé.

Además, era un lazo de amor. Su amor y bendición.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43: GRADUACIÓN Y UN CAMINO QUE TOMAR**

Junio llegó aparte de con exámenes y buenas noticias, con estupendos días soleados, entregas de tareas pendientes, preparativos apresurados para la graduación… y pasó volando.

Cuándo menos lo pensaron ya faltaban escasos tres días para la graduación. Todo el mundo estaba tan apresurado preparando todo que poco tiempo tenían para ponerse nostálgicos al saber que sería su último año en Hogwarts.

Recordaban claramente que toda la semana pasada le habían dado permiso a todo séptimo grado y algunos de sexto para ir a Hogsmeade a comprar sus túnicas de gala, zapatos, accesorios, etc.

La gran odisea fue cuándo llegaron a la tienda de Madame Malkin, la pobre señora casi lloró, no se supo si de la tristeza de verlos partir, de la angustia al atender a tantos alumnos al mismo tiempo o de las grandes ganancias que recibió; pero el caso es que Harry, Ron y Neville no pudieron abandonar su local en todo el día, pues apenas llegaron, Hermione, Luna y Ginny se habían apropiado de un vestidor y prácticamente lucharon con uñas y dientes contra las demás chicas que trataban de quitárselo.

En fin, luego de LAAAAAARGAS horas pudieron salir, pero solamente con un " _Volveremos mañana, madame Malkin dijo que traería nuevos diseños_ " por parte de las chicas.

Por desgracia tuvieron que volver. Las chicas se probaron todos los vestidos existentes y al final, sólo Ginny y Luna pudieron escoger uno porque Hermione se debatía entre tres hermosos diseños.

 _Por suerte todos irían de blanco y negro a la graduación_ , pensaron los chicos eternamente agradecidos. Porque de lo contrario se armaría la tercera guerra mundial entre las chicas al elegir un color. De sólo pensar en la posibilidad se estremecían.

Los zapatos, accesorios, maquillaje, etc., ya estaba cubierto. Esta vez las chicas fueron solas pues les espetaron a los chicos que ellos solamente iban a estorbar y quejarse todo el tiempo. Ron se puso tan indignado que no les dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera a su novia, durante el resto del día, sólo al siguiente día se le pasó el enojo.

Pero es que era cierto. En cada tienda que entraban, cuándo se ponían a ver y pedían la opinión a los chicos éstos sólo lanzaban bufidos desdeñosos. Pues bien, si no iban a ser útiles, no los querían ahí.

Aunque no solamente las chicas batallaron para organizarse para la graduación. Filch con ayuda del Profesorado tuvieron que limpiar gran parte del Gran Salón por la culpa de Peeves y sus "inofensivas" bromas. El conserje maldijo y refunfuñó tanto que McGonagall le lanzó más de una mirada de censura, pero poco le importó al susodicho cuándo horas más tarde el Barón Sangriento le dio un tremendo susto al poltergeist que lo puso más blanco que un papel, ocasionando las carcajadas y burlas de Argus Filch.

* * *

Y ahora, en una "pacífica" tarde de un día miércoles los chicos de séptimo curso esperaban "pacientemente" los resultados de sus exámenes finales.

Todos reunidos en sus salas comunes esperando al jefe de casa.

Ron comiéndose las uñas de las manos. Hermione mordiéndose el labio y jugando distraídamente con un cojín del sofá. Harry con un tic en la pierna y la mirada clavada en la chimenea. Neville con el rostro lívido y temblando de vez en cuando. Parvati jugando a predecir los resultados de sus exámenes junto a unas preocupadas Lavender y Roxanne. Seamus y Dean jugando naipes explosivos, quemándose por su falta de atención.

Cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta, todos giraron nerviosos…

Para ver entrar a un chico de segundo.

Suspiraron con alivio y desesperación a la vez, volviendo a sus actividades.

Pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuándo la puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez entró la Profesora McGonagall, con el semblante serio, el ceño arrugado y sosteniendo un sobre en las manos. Los chicos de séptimo automáticamente se pararon y acercaron un poco hacia ella, formándose en una hilera viendo directamente a su jefa de casa y pasando saliva dificultosamente.

— Tengo aquí los resultados de sus exámenes — indicó la Profesora enseñando el sobre.

Algunos asintieron, otros se mordieron las uñas o los labios, o simplemente se pusieron más lívidos que antes, e incluso otros adoptaron un tono verdoso, como si quisieran vomitar, en el caso de Ron.

— Bien — siguió la Profesora en un suspiro y se dispuso a abrir el sobre.

— ¡Espere!… — exclamó de pronto Ron Weasley, salió corriendo por una silla y la arrastró ruidosamente hasta dónde estaba anteriormente y se dejó caer en ésta. Lo vieron extrañados — listo, si voy a reprobar al menos quiero salir ileso — se encogió de hombros. Hubo un par de risillas flojas.

Negando, la Profesora rasgó el sobre.

Era como una clase de película de terror, cuándo el malo entraba a la casa dónde estaban refugiándose los niños y se escuchaba el chirrido de la puerta oxidada al ser abierta lentamente, esperando su condena. Fue así como los chicos interpretaron el sonido del papel al rasgarse, y luego la Profesora extrajo el pergamino desdoblándolo un par de veces hasta que finalmente lo empezó a leer mentalmente, impasible.

Abrió la boca para decir algo y casi en sincronía todos cruzaron los dedos frente a sus cuerpos o rostros.

Hermione tomó la mano de Harry y entrelazando sus dedos lo apretó firmemente, temblando de pies a cabeza, el pelinegro le brindó una caricia tranquilizadora. A la última en la faz de la tierra que podría irle mal en un examen, ésa era la castaña.

— Los resultados son…

— ¡Me van a matar mi abuela!, ¡me va a matar mi abuela! — decía Neville con preocupación.

— ¡Reprobé Pociones!, ¡reprobé Pociones!, ¡estúpido Slughorn por cambiar la hora! — susurraba con pesimismo Seamus.

— ¡Ya me llevó la chingada! — maldecía Dean.

— ¡Ay dios!, ¡ay dios! — susurraba Hermione hiperventilando y apretando más la mano de Harry.

— Lavender Brown… — la chica asintió, nerviosa — ¡Aprobada! — le sonrió. Lavender soltó un chillido de emoción y se puso a dar saltitos junto con Roxanne.

— Seamus Finnigan… — llamó dirigiéndose al irlandés. Éste pegó un respingo pasando saliva — ¡Aprobado! — le sonrió luego de unos segundos. Seamus la miró sin creérselo para finalmente mostrar una amplia sonrisa y gritar eufórico, corrió hacia Parvati y le plantó un fuerte beso en los labios levantándola unos centímetros del suelo y la abrazó efusivo. McGonagall lo miró con censura.

— Hermione Granger… — la castaña apretó aún más la mano de Harry, el pelinegro ya empezaba a sentir adormilada la zona por la falta de circulación de sangre — tuvo un gran desempeño en los exámenes, — le sonrió mirándola con orgullo. Hermione asintió con torpeza, esperando — sus Profesores me dieron aparte de sus calificaciones muy buenos comentarios sobre su persona… — la ojimiel volvió a asentir, se estaba impacientando — y de mi parte permítame decirle que no he visto una alumna tan formidable como usted en todos mis años de trabajar aquí… — volvió a sonreír al ver que ésta estaba ya por un colapso sino le decía de una vez sus resultados — sacó Extraordinario en todas las asignaturas, y he de notificarle que ha sido el primer lugar en la generación — finalizó, mirándola con inmenso orgullo.

Hermione sonrió radiante y sin pensarlo se giró y abrazó fuertemente a Harry, plantándole un tímido beso en la mejilla, el ojiverde sonrió orgulloso de la castaña.

— ¡Te lo mereces! — le susurró Harry dándole un corto beso en los labios.

— ¡Gracias!

Algunos les lanzaron miradas pícaras e insinuantes.

— Neville Longbottom… — éste dio un paso titubeante hacia delante — la Profesora Sprout me ha hablado maravillas sobre usted, incluso me sugirió darle una plaza aquí en el colegio una vez termine sus estudios, — Neville abrió los ojos sorprendido — aunque también la Profesora Jones me ha comentado de sus múltiples habilidades en Defensa y que lo consideraría un magnifico Auror, pero bueno, esa decisión la tomara usted, — zanjó — ¡Aprobado! — le sonrió.

Neville se fue para atrás, pero lo alcanzaron a agarrar entre Dean y Seamus antes de que tocara el suelo. El joven Longbottom sonrió tímidamente y miró agradecido a la Profesora.

— Parvati Patil… — la susodicha la miró — me ha dicho la Profesora Trelawney que tiene cierto don con la Adivinación, — la miró suspicaz — así que, dígame, ¿qué cree que sacó?

— Una "T" en su materia Profesora — bromeó. Algunos rieron ya más relajados.

— Casi, — Parvati abrió los ojos como platos — es broma señorita Patil. ¡Aprobada! — Parvati sonrió orgullosa de sí misma y al igual que su novio, lo besó en los labios.

— Harry Potter… — éste apretó la mano de Hermione, nervioso — ¿qué puedo decirte Harry?, — empezó viéndolo con cariño — el Niño Que Vivió, el Elegido, — rio un poco — tantas cosas que pasaste en este castillo, — murmuró nostálgica — sólo me queda decirte que Lily, James, Sirius y el Profesor Dumbledore estarían realmente orgullosos de la persona en que te has convertido, — le sonrió orgullosa — ¡Aprobado! — Harry sonrió radiante, con los ojos humedecidos al igual que la Profesora, le brindó una mirada agradecida y se giró a abrazar a Hermione.

— ¡Yo también estoy orgullosa de ti! — le susurró la castaña. Como toda respuesta él la besó en la cien.

— Roxanne Princeton… — la susodicha se giró a verla ya que había estado viendo a Harry y Hermione y no pudo evitar darse por vencida, él jamás la querría como ella a él, así que ¿para qué hacerse daño?, había un millón de chicos ahí afuera, su mundo no se desmoronaría por uno sólo — ¡Aprobada! — le brindó una sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias! — susurró agradecida y abrazó a su amiga Lavender.

— Dean Thomas… — éste pasó saliva — ¡Aprobado señor Thomas! — Dean soltó un grito de alegría y chocó las manos con Seamus y Neville.

— Ronald Weasley… — el pelirrojo cruzó los dedos — ¡levántese de ahí señor Weasley!, — ordenó con fastidio. Así lo hizo, aunque se tambaleó un poco — no puedo creer que después de siete años siga comportándose como el niño de 11 que cruzó las puertas del castillo, — espetó seria — aunque extrañare sus payasadas… — confesó sonriendo. Ron sonrió tenuemente — a usted no le fue muy bien que digamos, — hizo una mueca mirando el pergamino y progresivamente al chico — pero conmigo estuvo bien, Supera las Expectativas, — le sonrió. Ron suspiró, aliviado — ¡Aprobado!

Y se fue para atrás…

* * *

Día de la graduación.

Luego de haberse quitado un peso de encima con los resultados de los exámenes los chicos se sentían más relajados, todos se graduarían, bueno, no todos. No fue sorpresa que Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe resultaran reprobados en cada uno de sus exámenes, la consecuencia, tendrían que repetir el año. Ron aun no podía evitar reír cada vez que los veía caminar malhumorados por el castillo. Pero Hermione cansada y fastidiada de su actitud le echó en cara su desmayo cuándo supo que había aprobado, ocasionando el sonrojo del pelirrojo.

Estaban todos reunidos en el Gran Comedor, por la tarde se realizaría la entrega de certificados y dos horas después sería la recepción.

Y fue en este momento cuándo la nostalgia asaltó a los estudiantes. Era la graduación. Se acababa el año escolar. Saldrían de Hogwarts y ya no volverían jamás, o al menos como estudiantes. No volverían a recorrer esos pasillos. Esas aulas. No se meterían en problemas con Filch y los Profesores. No visitarían la cabaña de Hagrid. No pasarían las tardes de nuevo en aquel imponente árbol a la orilla del lago. No jugarían más Quidditch en aquel estadio. No visitarían la Sala de los Menesteres cuándo necesitaran un lugar dónde meditar. Jamás volverían a ocupar sus habitaciones o sentarse frente a la chimenea de su Sala Común. Por Merlín, ¡hasta extrañarían la Biblioteca!

Sería la última vez que estarían en ese castillo.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Hermione mientras miraba con nostalgia cada rincón del Gran Comedor. Ninguno preguntó a que se debía su gesto, lo sabían claramente. Pero no había personas más nostálgicas que Ron, Luna, Ginny y Neville. Se separarían. Ellas se quedarían otro año en Hogwarts y ellos partirían a la universidad mágica.

Aunque también estaban Harry y Hermione, que no sabían que rumbo tomarían sus vidas ahora que ya no estaban juntos. El ojiverde había soñado con vivir con ella, incluso mudarse de Grimmauld Place y conseguir una casa o un departamento en esa misma ciudad, en Londres, pero hecho para ellos. Sin embargo, no se realizaría. Y la castaña por otro lado había estado meditando tanto en el asunto de vivir con el pelinegro, pero más que nada, en regresar con él, aunque por ahora la única opción que tenía era irse con sus padres y después sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, en el ambiente se respiraba la nostalgia, había muy pocas pláticas en los alumnos de séptimo curso, incluso las risas parecían algo anormal cuándo se escuchaban resonar en el silencio y callaban abruptamente.

Cuándo el sonido de una garganta aclarándose en la mesa de los Profesores los regreso a la realidad. Girándose hacía allá vieron a la Profesora Hestia Jones sonriéndoles y dirigiéndose a los alumnos.

— Queridos alumnos, antes de que partan a hacer no sé qué cosa y disfrutar del día me queda hacerles un anuncio a los jóvenes graduados… — éstos prestaron atención — como ya saben, al iniciar el curso les hable de un favor que me había encomendado el Ministerio de Magia… — silencio absoluto — ¿no se acuerdan?, — los miró estupefacta. Nadie respondió y es que en verdad no tenían idea de que hablaba — ¡la recomendación para la escuela de Aurores!, — exclamó con obviedad. Todos respingaron y abrieron los ojos como platos, incluso los de grados anteriores que no conocían de este asunto. Contenta de que estuvieran prestando atención, la Profesora continuó — pues bien, me encomendaron la tarea de recomendarles cinco alumnos ¿recuerdan?, — los chicos asintieron, ansiosos — bien, ya tengo a mis elegidos y esta mañana mande las recomendaciones vía lechuza — se detuvo a tomar aire.

— ¡¿Y quiénes son?! — exclamó una voz entre la multitud de cuchicheos que ahora reinaba en el comedor.

— A eso voy, paciencia, — sonrió complacida — primero quiero aclararles que el que haya elegido a estos jóvenes fue sumamente difícil teniendo en cuenta que todos son excelentes en mi materia, y que no se deben sentir inferiores por no haberlos elegido a ustedes, porque sólo me pidieron cinco, — aclaró — si por mi fuera hubiera recomendado a todos, pero bueno, ya saben cómo es esto… — suspiró vencida.

— ¡Aun no ha dicho quiénes son! — exclamaron de nuevo.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, — levantó las manos tratando de calmarlos — el primero es…

Silencio absoluto.

— ¡Neville Longbottom! — éste respingó y abrió los ojos como platos mientras chillidos de emoción y felicitaciones ensordecían sus oídos y era palmeado, abrazado y le revolvían el cabello con alegría, pero él apenas era consciente de una cosa. ¡La escuela de Aurores!, Merlín, ¡sus padres estarían orgullosos!

— Seré un Auror… ¡seré un Auror! — balbuceó aturdido y con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

— ¡PERO SI ES UN TONTO! — exclamó la presuntuosa voz de Pansy desde la mesa de Slytherin, ganándose las miradas fulminantes de todos los Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, y Hufflepuffs.

— ¡Y TÚ UNA VIL ARPÍA HIJA DE TU…! — empezó a gritar Ginny parándose. Hermione la tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza mientras la Slytherin la miraba enfurecida.

— ¡¿DE MI QUE?!… ¡¿DE MI QUE?!… ¡TERMINA DE DECIRLO ENANA! — retó poniéndose de pie. Ginny luchaba ahora contra los brazos de Ron.

— ¡DE TU MADRE!, — gritó — ¡CON LA QUE NO TENGO NADA EN SU CONTRA EXCEPTO HABERTE ENGENDRADO, ESTÚPIDA SERPIENTE! — espetó rechinando los dientes.

— ¡SEÑORITAS!, ¡ORDEN POR FAVOR! — pidió la Profesora McGonagall levantándose.

Con los puños apretados y bufando del enojo, Ginny dejó de forcejear y se cruzó de brazos mirando ceñuda hacia Pansy, ésta se limitó a hacer un sonidito desdeñoso y también tomó asiento.

— Les pido que no vuelvan a tomar una actitud así o tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas y no les diré a quienes recomendé hasta que les digan en la escuela al irse a inscribir, y eso si es que eligen por ser Aurores, de lo contrario dejaran pasar la oportunidad sin darse cuenta — sentenció la Profesora Jones.

McGonagall asintió de acuerdo. Pero todo el alumnado se asustó y se quedaron callados.

— Muy bien… — suspiró — el segundo alumno es…

Ron cruzó los dedos bajo la mesa, y rogó porque dijera su nombre…

— ¡Draco Malfoy!

— ¡¿Qué?!… — respingó el pelirrojo mirando atónito hacia la mesa de Slytherin dónde el rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja y abrazaba a su amigo Zabini y a una chica que estaba igual de feliz que él.

* * *

— ¡Te lo mereces!, — dijo Blaise zarandeándolo con alegría — ¿quién lo diría?, ¡un Auror! — rio.

— ¡Tus padres estarán orgullosos Draco! — le sonrió radiante Rouge abrazándolo. La sonrisa de Draco aminoró.

— No tanto — murmuró abatido.

— Si es lo que quieres, no lo dudes, ¡hazlo!, — lo apartó un poco mirándolo a los ojos — ¡eso enorgullece a cualquier padre, que su hijo tome sus propias decisiones, sin importarle nada mientras eso lo hace feliz! — lo abrazó de nuevo.

— ¡Gracias! — susurró conmovido, perdiéndose en esa extraña sensación en su estómago y corazón.

* * *

— El tercero… — la voz de la Profesora volvió a todos a la realidad y nuevamente se quedaron callados, volviendo a sentarse y escuchar atentamente — ¡Harry Potter!

— ¡SI! — gritaron Harry y Ron chocando las manos. Inmediatamente el pelinegro se giró hacia Hermione la cual lo recibió con un súper abrazo, sonriendo orgullosa. Todos aplaudían y lo felicitaban, era muy obvio que él resultara uno de los cinco, pero sinceramente la Profesora se tardó un poco al nombrarlo y dejarlo en tercero.

— El cuarto… — llamó la Profesora, sonriendo complacida — ¡Ronald Weasley!

— ¿Qué?, ¿yo?… — balbuceó desconcertado y un segundo después sintió a alguien prensada a su cuello. Luna había corrido desde la mesa de Ravenclaw en un milisegundo y lo había abrazado riendo de la emoción. Nuevamente chocó las manos con Harry y riendo levantó a su novia girando sobre sí mismo.

Todos rieron por su ocurrencia.

— El quinto y último… — llamó la Profesora — aquí fue muy difícil, sobretodo porque tenía a dos fuertes candidatos… — su sonrisa se hizo más ancha, y un brillo cómplice apareció en sus ojos — pero como no pude decidir logre convencer al Ministro de mandar a los dos… — todo el mundo se quedó mudo — así que, ¡Hermione Granger!, ¡Justin Finch-Fletchley!, ¡felicitaciones, son los últimos recomendados!

Todo el comedor estalló en gritos de alegría…

* * *

Si bien lo ocurrido en el desayuno fue un completo bullicio, no tenía comparación a como estaban las habitaciones de las chicas de séptimo curso. Ropa tirada por doquier, cajas de maquillaje aquí y allá, zapatos esparcidos hasta arriba de los roperos y chicas corriendo de aquí a allá gritando decenas de cosas, buscando cosas que tenían en la mano y completamente ¡locas!

Era un caos, los chicos, en la Sala Común y sus habitaciones, escuchaban perfectamente todo el ruido y no podían evitar estremecerse con anticipación al pensar en cómo estarían cuándo volvieran de la entrega de certificados y se dirigieran hacia la recepción.

No, eso sí sería Troya.

Pero Hermione tenía suerte ya que Ginny era la única chica de sexto curso de Gryffindor que iría a la graduación y las compañeras de la pelirroja le hayan prestado toda la habitación para arreglarse ahí sólo la castaña, la rubia y ella.

— Ginny ¿has visto mis pendientes? — preguntaba Hermione buscando en el peinador, abriendo los estuches que había llevado y no encontrando nada.

— ¿No serán los que tienes puestos en las orejas? — sugirió Luna con burla.

— ¿Qué?, yo no tengo los… oh, gracias… — dijo cuándo palpó los pendientes — ¿y mi…?

— Hermione, — la detuvo Ginny tomándola de la mano y sentándola en la cama — ya tienes tus zapatos, tu ropa, la túnica, el gorro, los accesorios y sólo falta maquillarte, así que tú tranquila, recuerda que no debes estresarte porque le hace daño a mi sobrino — la tranquilizó. Hermione asintió.

— O sobrina — comentó distraídamente Luna que estaba sentada frente a ellas.

— Será niño — expuso Ginny muy segura.

— Niña — corrigió Luna mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡Niño!

— ¡Niña!

— Será lo que tenga que ser, — zanjó Hermione exasperada — ahora ayúdenme a terminar de arreglarme, ¿está bien? — las miró a ambas.

— Está bien — aceptaron.

— Y recuerda, hoy le dirás a Harry — dijo Ginny mirándola significativamente. Hermione asintió, decidida.

* * *

— ¡Harry ya te tardaste mucho!, ¡déjame espacio!, ¡es imposible que puedas peinarte bien!, ¡pero yo sí puedo y los demás aquí también así que hazte a un lado! — exclamaba Ron intentando quitar a Harry del espejo, pero sólo conseguía que éste se volviera a poner y tratara por todos los medios aplastar un poco su cabello indomable.

— ¿Por qué quieres estar tan bien presentable? — preguntó suspicaz Dean.

— Voy a pedirle a Hermione que volvamos — respondió. Ron perdió el equilibrio y se tuvo que agarrar de la pared para no caer al suelo.

— ¡¿En serio?! — preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Si, — sonrió tímidamente — ¡pero con este cabello es imposible!, quiero… — negó con la cabeza — sólo quiero que todo resulte perfecto.

— Eso déjanoslo a nosotros — sonrió Seamus e inmediatamente comenzaron a arreglarlo.

* * *

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de par en par y por estás ingresaron en dos hileras los graduados. En la fila de enfrente podían ver al Profesorado e invitados del Ministerio. Y en las cercanas estaban los familiares y padrinos de éstos viéndolos orgullosos. Reconocieron a los Weasley, los Granger, a los Lupin y la señora Longbottom juntos. Mientras nerviosos los alumnos caminaban entre las filas con los aplausos de sus familias.

Al final, cada uno tomó su lugar y frente a ellos aparecía la Profesora McGonagall ocupando el antiguo puesto de Dumbledore.

— Hoy termina un ciclo en la vida de nuestros alumnos… — empezó la Profesora.

El discurso fue bastante emotivo, hubo quienes derramaron lágrimas o las reprimieron. Se hizo un homenaje por los valientes caídos en la batalla y que no pudieron graduarse. Se realizó la entrega de los certificados, cada uno pasó al frente y recibió de manos de algún Profesor o miembro del Ministerio el papel. Después se hizo la entrega de un diploma a Hermione por ser el primer lugar de la generación. Y otro a ella y Justin por ser los premios anuales, al igual que los Prefectos también recibieron uno. También a Harry por ser el salvador del mundo mágico, además de una pequeña consideración por ser el capitán de Quidditch y haber ganado la copa. Luego, varios miembros del Ministerio hablaron. Algunos Profesores desearon lo mejor para los alumnos y sus familias. Y finalmente, Hermione dio el discurso de los alumnos, deseándoles a todos que cumplieran sus sueños y metas y recalcando que cuándo algo se quiere, todo es posible.

Y la ceremonia finalizó entre aplausos, abrazos, lanzamientos de gorros por los aires y gritos de alegría de los alumnos.

Pero apenas les dio tiempo de dar un abrazo a sus familiares y tomarse unas cuantas fotos cuándo tuvieron que partir para arreglarse.

* * *

— Y bien, ¿cómo me veo? — les preguntó Hermione a Ginny y Luna.

— ¡Wow! — exclamaron de manera ahogada, viéndola de pies a cabeza.

* * *

— ¿Qué tal estoy? — les preguntó Harry a Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus.

— ¡Galán! — exclamaron en tono pícaro.

* * *

— Si con esto no cae, mínimo le da un infarto — agregaron las chicas y los chicos.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron complacidos.

* * *

El reloj marcó las 9 de la noche. Lo que significaba sólo una cosa, la recepción de los graduados estaba dando inicio. Los chicos no sabían que era lo mejor, que no iba a haber Profesores, o padres. Absolutamente nadie para reprenderlos o pedirles que se comportaran. Bueno, aunque esto sólo sería a partir de las 11:00. Pero era suficiente. Era suya la noche.

La música sonaba levemente, la comida abundaba en las mesas y los chicos reían y conversaban alegremente mientras sus familias los esperaban dentro y ellos aguardaban a los faltantes para entrar juntos, tal como había pedido la Directora.

— ¿No la ven? — preguntó Harry, estaba con Ron y Neville al pie de las escaleras que conducían al Gran Salón pues se suponía que los graduados entrarían juntos, pero no veía a Hermione por ningún lado.

— No, — contestó Neville escudriñando con la mirada a los alrededores — tampoco veo a Ginny y Luna.

— Aquí estamos — dijeron las voces de la pelirroja y la rubia a sus espaldas. Se giraron y automáticamente Ron y Neville se quedaron sin habla. Lucían demasiado hermosas en aquellos vestidos color negro. El de la pelirroja un poco ceñido al cuerpo y el de la rubia un poco vaporosa de la falda. Quedaron embelesados.

— ¿Hola? — chasquearon los dedos frente a ellos.

— Emh… — pasó saliva Neville — ¡te ves muy bonita Ginny! — la alabó.

— ¡Gracias! — sonrió encantada y prendiéndose a su brazo se alejaron.

— ¿Y tú no dices nada Ronnie? — preguntó Luna un tanto desconcertada un tanto alagada.

— Aja — asintió con torpeza, mirándola con la boca abierta.

— ¡Tú siempre tan lindo! — suspiró la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla y llevándoselo.

* * *

Harry suspiró abatido pues esperaba que Hermione llegara con ellas, pero no era así, justo en ese momento la Profesora les pidió entraran, desilusionado se preparó a seguir a los demás, pero por alguna razón volteó en dirección de las escaleras, únicamente para perder el aliento.

Hermione venía bajando lentamente con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, viéndolo. Harry pasó saliva dificultosamente. Llevaba un vestido blanco, ceñido al busto, descubierto de los hombros, y en una falda vaporosa, en zapatillas de tacón mediano, y una ligera capa de maquillaje, los ojos brillantes de una alegría contenida, hacía que en conjunto para Harry resultara la mejor semejanza de un ángel.

Pero no únicamente Harry se había sorprendido con la apariencia del otro. Hermione no pudo evitar notar lo guapo que se veía el pelinegro en aquel traje; el pantalón negro al igual que el saco, algo largo pero muy elegante, una camisa blanca, en zapatos negros y con el cabello peinado hacia enfrente dejando el flequillo cubrir de lado su cicatriz y resaltando sus ojos verdes, sin lentes o al menos no visibles, hacían que la castaña perdiera el aliento.

— ¡Te ves hermosa! — saludó Harry tomando su mano e dirigiéndola a sus labios le besó los nudillos, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos miel.

— ¡Tú te ves muy guapo! — sonrió ella.

Sin despegar sus miradas Harry ofreció su brazo y ésta lo tomó gustosa, dirigiéndose hacia los demás, entrando a la celebración.

* * *

Los aplausos resonaron por todo el Gran Salón cuándo los graduados entraron en éste. Luna y Ginny ya estaban sentados junto a los Weasley, los Lupin, los Granger y la señora Longbottom y aplaudían a más no poder. Los gemelos lanzaron silbidos cuándo pasaron frente a ellos sus amigos y hermano.

Y como era la tradición, bailaron el conocido vals. Hermione y Harry se movían con armonía, a pesar de que el ojiverde no era para nada un buen bailarín, de sólo ver esa mirada no podía evitar seguir la música que sonaba en su corazón al verla. Los demás también bailaban. Con los brazos de los chicos en la cintura de su pareja, y las chicas con los suyos en el cuello del hombre se movían al son de la melodía.

Para que al final el chico terminara sobre una rodilla, tomando la mano de la chica y mirándola a los ojos. A Harry se le antojó tanto decir una cosa, pero tuvo que levantarse al igual que los demás al escuchar los aplausos.

Y finalmente se dirigieron hacia sus familias. Hermione se sentó frente a sus padres y Harry se situó a su lado, sin soltarle la mano bajo la mesa, saludando a los Granger con una tímida sonrisa. Ron se dejó caer pesadamente a un lado de Luna y de inmediato empezó a comer las frituras del centro de mesa. Neville se sentó junto a su abuela dándole un beso en la mejilla, quedando a un lado de Ginny y sonriéndole.

— ¡Felicidades chicos!, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos graduados — los felicitó Tonks mientras arrullaba al pequeño Teddy, a Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón al verlo e inmediatamente se imaginó a su bebé.

— ¡Gracias! — contestaron alegres.

— ¿Puedo cargarlo? — preguntó Hermione mirando al bebé.

— Claro, — le sonrió mientras se lo pasaba con cuidado — ve con tu madrina Teddy — le susurró con dulzura al pequeño.

Hermione lo acogió en sus brazos y suspiró embelesada. Harry se inclinó más hacia ella y le hizo cariños al bebé, sonriendo. La señora Granger miró suspicaz a su hija, pero no hizo comentario alguno, mientras su esposo se limitaba a platicar con el señor Weasley animadamente.

— ¡Hola precioso!, — saludaba Hermione con dulzura a Teddy. Éste se meneó un poquito en sus brazos, lanzando un ligero bostezo. Los padrinos suspiraron embelesados — ¡te extrañe mucho! — besó su frentecita.

Harry sonrió y agarró la manita de Teddy, éste lo tomó con firmeza, viéndolo.

— Serás un excelente buscador de grande si sigues agarrando con tanta fuerza, — sonrió orgulloso — yo te enseñare, ya veras, te llevare a volar todas las tardes y jugaremos Quidditch todo el día — le contó al pequeño. Hermione chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos.

— Pero yo te voy a enseñar cosas que, si valgan la pena, — le susurró con complicidad al bebé — ¿verdad que sí?, ¿verdad que sí? — canturreó.

— ¡Oye! — se indignó el ojiverde. Los presentes rieron.

— Se nota que va a ser un niño muy consentido — comentó la señora Weasley sonriendo.

— ¡Y excelente en Quidditch! — agregó Harry con orgullo.

— Eso está por verse — comentó por lo bajo Hermione arrancando las risas de nuevo.

— Si así están con su ahijado ahora imagínate cuándo nazca su bebé — le dijo con los labios Ginny a Luna, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad. Fred y George las vieron con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijeron nada.

* * *

El tiempo voló y cuándo se dieron cuenta los padres y los Profesores se marchaban cada uno con una clara mirada de "Si no te comportas ya verás mañana", de amenaza hacia cada uno de ellos.

Pero no importaba. Mañana "ya verían", por ahora sólo les quedaba disfrutar de su graduación.

— Como si fuéramos a incendiar la escuela o algo por el estilo… — bufó Ron minutos después — aunque no es mala idea… — meditó con una sonrisa maliciosa — así no tendrías que volver el año que entra y podríamos estar juntos — susurró con esperanza a la rubia. Ésta le sonrió nostálgica y lo besó en los labios.

— Yo ayudaría a tu hermano gustoso si se cumple su cometido — le dijo Neville a Ginny, abrazándola. La pelirroja escondió su rostro en el pecho de éste, suspirando.

Harry y Hermione vieron a las dos parejas con pena.

* * *

La pista de baile estaba a reventar, los chicos bailaban animadamente mientras algunos se limitaban a ver o a tomar cerveza de mantequilla conversando con sus amigos.

Y en un lugar cerca de la pista Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy permanecían viendo hacia la pista. Blaise moviendo el pie y la cabeza al ritmo de la música y Draco enfocado en un punto fijo de la multitud.

— ¿Qué miras tanto? — preguntó Zabini siguiendo la vista de su amigo.

— Nada — miró hacia otro lado y le dio un trago a su vaso.

Blaise sonrió al ver a Rouge bailando con una amiga en el centro de la pista.

— ¿Por qué no vamos y la invitas?, tú a mi prima y yo a Anyeli, su amiga — sugirió.

— No sé de qué hablas — se hizo el desentendido.

— Te sugiero que actúes rápido o te comerán el mandado — le urgió. Draco volteó la mirada hacia dónde estaba Rouge y descubrió a dos chicos de Ravenclaw bailando junto a ellas. Gruñó.

— ¡Vamos! — apremió a Zabini, dejando el vaso en una mesa cercana y encaminándose hacia la chica.

* * *

— ¿Qué esperas?, ¡llévatela!, ¡pídele que sea tu novia y vuelvan de una vez! — apuraba Ron a Harry, apartados de las chicas.

— Eso haré — aseguró pasándose una mano por su peinado cabello.

— ¿Cuándo? — presionó Neville.

Harry los miró a ambos, y suspiró, bebió lo que sobraba de cerveza de mantequilla en su vaso y se arregló el saco.

— ¡Ahora mismo! — sentenció firme.

Los chicos sonrieron.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo…

— ¿Cuándo le dirás? — le preguntó Ginny a Hermione, apartadas un poco de los chicos. Luna la miraba atenta.

— No lo sé… — miró sobre su hombro hacia el ojiverde que hablaba con Neville y Ron — tendré que buscar el momento preciso, — las volteó a mirar — ¡pero de hoy no pasa! — aseguró.

Las chicas sonrieron radiantes.

— Hermione… — la llamó la voz de Harry a su espalda — ¿podemos hablar?, — Hermione se dio media vuelta y lo miró. Ginny y Luna los miraban ansiosas — necesito preguntarte algo importante — sonrió el ojiverde, los ojos le brillaron.

— Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte — aceptó la castaña brindándole una media sonrisa.

Tomando su mano, Harry la guio fuera del Gran Comedor. Mientras dentro Ginny y Luna rogaban porque Hermione le dijera lo de su embarazo y se reconciliaran.

* * *

— Hola chicas, — saludó Blaise a Rouge y Anyeli sonriendo pícaramente e ignorando olímpicamente a los Ravenclaw — ¿ocupadas?

— ¡Luces preciosa!… — le susurró al oído Draco a Rouge haciéndola estremecerse, dándose media vuelta le sonrió tímida — ¿quisieras bailar? — le ofreció la mano.

— ¡Están con nosotros! — espetó un Ravenclaw.

— Ups, ya no — se burló Zabini.

— Claro — contestó Rouge sin reparar en los demás y se alejaron de ellos.

— ¿Y tú Anye?, ¿bailas? — le ofreció la mano Blaise a la chica. Ésta asintió de inmediato con una sonrisa radiante. Dejando a los Ravenclaw atónitos, parados en medio de la pista de baile.

* * *

Harry y Hermione se detuvieron fuera del Gran Salón, mirándose. Lentamente Harry alargó su otra mano y acarició la mejilla de la castaña, sonriéndole.

— Hermione, — empezó — sé que han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, peleas, malentendidos, desconfianzas, — suspiró — pero también han pasado cosas buenas, cosas que nos han unido… — Hermione sonrió al pensar en su bebé — como el inmenso amor que sentimos el uno por el otro… — tomó aire — tal vez esto te parezca algo apresurado o tonto pero, — la miró directo a los ojos, humedeciéndose los labios — ¿me darías otra oportunidad?, ¿me dejarías borrar todas las heridas que te cause?, — se acercó — ¡¿aceptarías ser mi novia?!

 _¿Apresurado?, ¿tonto?_ , pensó la castaña confundida. Era todo menos eso, ¡era maravilloso!, ¡su novia!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, emocionada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Eso es un sí? — preguntó inseguro el ojiverde, pero con una sonrisa.

— ¡Si!, ¡si acepto! — contestó Hermione volviendo a besarlo.

Harry la levantó varios centímetros sin dejar de besarla, completamente feliz.

— ¡Perdóname por haber dudado tanto!, ¡por armarte tantas escenas de celos!, ¡por lo de Roxanne! — pidió con desesperación, si iban a iniciar de nuevo era mejor dejar todos los asuntos pendientes borrados.

— No, — susurró Hermione negando con la cabeza, tomando su rostro entre sus manos — ¡perdóname tú a mí!… — lo miró con súplica — ¡perdóname Harry!… ¡nunca debí haber dudado de nuestra relación!, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo mucho!, ¡pero tenía miedo que con el tiempo tus sentimientos cambiaran!, estos meses han sido un infierno para ambos, quería correr siempre a pedirte perdón, a suplicarte por una oportunidad pero inconscientemente mis actos sólo te alejaron más hasta tal punto que casi terminas con la tal Princeton… — Harry negó con la cabeza, refutando esa idea — todas las noches soñaba contigo, con lo que pudo ser de no haberte pedido tiempo… ¡perdóname!, ¡jamás debí dudar de nuestro amor!… — la castaña lo miraba desesperada mientras le declaraba abiertamente todo lo que sentía durante el tiempo separados, tenía que hacer las paces con él antes de darle la gran noticia — y tengo que decirte que… — pero Harry la calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte, — le sonrió con dulzura y pena — ¡fui yo!… ¡sé que me comporté como un idiota y lamento si te forcé demasiado a tomar una decisión! — se disculpó mientras tomaba las manos de la castaña y la miraba a los ojos.

— Harry… — lo llamó débilmente.

— ¡Por favor perdóname!, ¡te amo y no quiero que el pasado arruine nuestro presente y futuro juntos!…

— Harry… — levantó un poco el volumen de su voz.

— ¡Te prometo que no te forzare y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario!, ¡eres lo más importante en mi vida! — colocó las manos de Hermione sobre su pecho.

— ¡Harry! — lo llamó exasperada.

— ¿Si? — preguntó temeroso.

— Estoy embarazada — susurró esperando su reacción.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44: UN PEDAZO DE CIELO**

Sentía como el corazón de Harry latía muy lentamente y le preocupó, parecía estar en shock, los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos y se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

— Harry… — le habló temerosa — sé que es inesperado, pero no debes avergonzarte de tener miedo, — sonrió con ternura — yo también lo tengo, pero estoy feliz, es alguien que llegara para cambiar nuestras vidas. ¡Una pequeña personita que nos llenara de alegría y a la cual amaremos!, ¡es nuestro hijo Harry! — finalizó emocionada.

 _Nuestro hijo_ , repitió Harry para sí mismo.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente al verla ahí, frente a él, alegre por esperar un hijo de él y a tan corta edad, lo amaba era seguro, y él a ella… y ése ser que crecía en su vientre era la confirmación a todo.

Hermione sonrió al sentir como el corazón de Harry aceleraba su ritmo cardíaco y una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

— Nuestro hijo — musitó el aludido.

— Si, ¡nuestro hijo! — repitió dulcemente.

Harry le soltó las manos y ella se sintió insegura, pero él rápidamente tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente, era el beso más dulce que le había dado, podía sentir todo su amor en aquel beso y toda la seguridad que le faltaba para aceptar vivir con él por el resto de su vida.

— ¡Te amo!, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo!… — le repetía Harry entre beso y beso mientras ella reía tiernamente. El pelinegro se arrodilló y la abrazó a la altura del estómago mientras besaba su vientre cubierto por la tela del vestido — ¡y a ti también te amo pequeño!, ¡más que a nada en el mundo!, ¡eras el fruto del amor que sentimos tu madre y yo!, ¡nunca te faltara nada!, ¡estaremos contigo siempre!, ¡te amo mucho! — le decía con amor.

— Harry… para… me haces… cosquillas — dijo entre risas la castaña. Él ni se inmutó y la siguió besando hasta que finalmente Hermione lo apartó casi sin fuerzas y con el rostro enrojecido de tanto reír.

— ¡Te amo Hermione y sabré esperar todo el tiempo necesario para estar juntos! — le aseguró mientras se ponía en pie para robarle un beso.

— Harry… — lo miró directo a los ojos — ¡estoy lista para vivir contigo!… — sonrió. Él la miró sorprendido sin saber que decir — ¡te amo! — lo besó.

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro del Gran Salón…

— Parece que al hurón ya se le olvido que lo mandaste al demonio… — le comentó por lo bajo Ron a su hermana. Ésta lo vio sin comprender — mira, — señaló hacia la pista de baile — está muy entretenido — Ginny siguió la dirección que apuntaba su dedo y observó a Draco bailando con una bella joven de cabello negro, se veían muy bien juntos.

— Me da gusto por él, — sonrió — merece ser feliz — apretó la mano de Neville, recargándose en su pecho. Éste sonrió gustoso.

— Pues si… — se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo abrazando a su novia — en fin, — suspiró — ¡qué suerte que terminaron! — exclamó con alivio.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

* * *

Draco y Rouge bailaban una canción lenta, con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y los de ésta alrededor del cuello de él, perdidos en la mirada del otro, conversaban.

— ¿Por qué me invitaste a bailar?, — preguntó Rouge desconcertada — ¿no te caía en el hígado? — enarcó una ceja. Draco soltó una risilla floja.

— Fue en otro lugar en el que me caíste — tomó la mano de la chica y la colocó sobre su pecho. La Slytherin pasó saliva.

— Creí que te gustaba Ginny — comentó mirándolo insegura.

— Yo también lo creía, — confesó el rubio brindándole una apenada sonrisa — pero pienso que sólo confundí mis sentimientos con el agradecimiento que sentía hacia ella por ser una verdadera amiga para mí — se sinceró.

— Pero… — la pelinegra lo miró desconcertada.

— No sé qué tienes, — la interrumpió Draco, soltando la mano que tenía agarrada y descansándola en su mejilla, trazando círculos sobre ésta — pero haces que mi mundo de vueltas con sólo verte — se acercó más.

— Debo caerte muy mal — musitó dolida.

— Al contrario, — se acercó aún más — ¡me estoy enamorando de ti! — la besó.

* * *

Y en el pasillo…

— ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuándo se enteren que tendremos un bebé y viviremos juntos! — dijo con emoción Harry mientras continuaba besando a Hermione.

— Luna y Ginny ya lo saben… — expuso Hermione. Harry dejó de besarla abruptamente, mirándola desconcertado y con un poco de reproche — ellas fueron las que prácticamente me obligaron a ir con la señora Pomfrey a realizarme un examen — explicó tímidamente.

— Entonces les agradeceré después… — sonrió el ojiverde perdiéndose en esa mirada miel. Un brillo travieso cruzó sus ojos. Hermione pasó saliva, repentinamente cohibida — sabes, no hay nadie cuidando los pasillos, — empezó con tono pícaro — y nadie que note nuestra ausencia más que nuestros amigos, pero ellos no dirán nada, así que… — la abrazó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo — ¿por qué no vamos a dar un paseo y, no sé, tal vez luego ir a la Sala de los Menesteres? — propuso insinuante. La ojimiel rio.

— Estoy algo cansada para dar paseos, además con estos zapatos se me dificultara mucho… — sonrió. Harry se desilusionó — mejor nos vamos directo a la Sala de los Menesteres y… — sus palabras fueron acalladas por un beso apasionado de Harry y una vez terminado la tomó de la mano y caminaron apresurados hacia el lugar.

* * *

— Draco, yo… — empezó a decir Rouge con timidez.

— No sientes lo mismo, — la interrumpió Draco cabizbajo, alejándose un paso — está bien, no te preocupes, — sonrió triste — debo caerte muy mal después de todo… — se pasó una mano por el cabello — entonces sólo olvídalo ¿quieres?, no importa — bajó la mirada y se dio media vuelta. Pero la mano de Rouge lo detuvo antes de que diera dos pasos.

— Siempre pensado que sabes todo, — dijo con cierta exasperación. Draco se giró a verla, confundido — ¡yo te quiero tonto!, — espetó soltándolo y cruzándose de brazos, con altanería. El rubio sonrió, sin podérsela creer de la alegría — ah, pero eso sí, ¡si me llegas a dañar, aunque sea una vez…! — empezó con gesto amenazante.

— No pasara, ¡te lo garantizo! — la abrazó. Rouge se suavizó y correspondió a su gesto.

— ¡Y si me llegas a salir algún día con que sólo sentiste "agradecimiento" o lo que fuera, igual que con Ginevra, te mato! — sentenció alejándolo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Draco rio.

— No creo que pueda sentir "agradecimiento" por ti, — refutó con una sonrisa burlona. La chica arrugó el entrecejo, advirtiéndole — siempre me molestabas, — explicó con inocencia — además eras como un cadillo en el zapato — rio de nuevo.

— Pues tú no eras una perita en dulce, — se mofó con acidez — eras un oxigenado desabrido que sólo me hacía enojar, pavoneándose por todo el castillo — lo miró mal. El rubio arrugó el entrecejo, pero la abrazó de la cintura.

— Pero eso fue lo que te encanto de mi ¿no? — sonrió petulante. La pelinegra rodó los ojos.

— Corrección, sigues siendo un oxigenado desabrido — le sacó la lengua como niña berrinchuda.

— Y tú sigues siendo como un cadillo — le espetó de vuelta.

— ¡Te odio! — exclamaron a la vez, para después besarse tiernamente.

* * *

— Y yo creía que no existía el amor apache — comentó Blaise a Anyeli, riendo por lo bajo. Mientras pasaban por un lado de sus amigos.

— Pues ya somos dos — se apuntó la chica. El Slytherin la miró, sonriendo disimuladamente.

— ¿Sabes Anye?, ahora que éstos dos van a andar derramando miel por dónde quiera a nosotros nos van a dejar de segundo plano, así que, ¿por qué no…? — la miró insinuante.

— No tienes tanta suerte Blaise — lo miró con burla, pero con un anhelo escondido.

— Al contrario, preciosa, — le sonrió con picardía — ¡tú aun no conoces la suerte! — expresó con arrogancia. La chica rodó los ojos.

— Mejor sigamos bailando… — zanjó — ya veremos qué pasa después — un brillo travieso cruzó por su mirada. El Slytherin perdió el aliento.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una mesa, Luna rodaba los ojos viendo a su novio arrasar con toda la comida que tenía enfrente y miraba con anhelo la pista de baile. Ginny también lo hacía, sólo que mandándole significativas miradas a Neville el cual sólo la desviaba al ver que su novia quería bailar.

— Vamos chicos, es su graduación, ¿van a quedarse aquí toda la noche? — los animaba la pelirroja.

— Aja — murmuró Ron apenas viéndola un segundo, para después ocuparse de su pastel de chocolate.

— Ronnie ¿por qué no vamos a bailar? — propuso Luna, esperanzada.

— No, estoy comiendo, y los científicos dicen que debes al menos esperar una hora para… — empezó a decir con sabiduría.

— ¡Para nadar! — completó con fastidio la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

— Además, ¡¿cómo vas a esperar una hora si ni siquiera dejas de comer un minuto?! — exclamó Ginny también cruzándose de brazos, visiblemente enfadada.

— ¿Saben qué?, — dijo Luna dirigiéndose a los chicos mientras se incorporaba y tomaba a Ginny del brazo, pidiéndole que hiciera lo mismo — nosotras vamos a bailar, — sentenció. La pelirroja asintió, mirándolos con altivez — cuándo se les ocurra dejar de comer — miró a Ron — o hacerse el tonto — miró a Neville — entonces nos buscan.

— Pero si ya estamos ocupadas, mejor déjenlo así, — sonrió con malicia Ginny — al fin y al cabo, ni son buenos bailarines — y se perdieron entre la multitud.

— ¿Qué quisieron decir con "ocupadas"? — preguntó Neville, luego de unos minutos.

Ron se encogió de hombros, pero olvido momentáneamente seguir comiendo y miró con los ojos entrecerrados la pista de baile, en dónde no se veía por ningún lado a su novia y a su hermana.

— No creerás que van a bailar con otros… ¿verdad? — preguntó inseguro el pelinegro.

— No, por supuesto que no, — refutó muy seguro — ellas no nos harían eso — sonrió con petulancia.

Un segundo después…

— ¡Luna!

— ¡Ginny!

— ¡Espérennos! — exclamaron levantándose de golpe y entrando a la pista de baile.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Sala de los Menesteres…

Harry y Hermione se miraban en silencio con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, las manos entrelazadas, con una infinita paz y alegría en sus corazones.

El ojiverde aún no podía creer la dicha que sentía al saber que iba a ser padre y más aún cuando su novia estaba más que feliz por esto. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que los mejores amigos, compañeros de aventuras y metidas en problemas, fueran ahora a ser novios y muy pronto padres de un hermoso bebé?

Si bien una parte de la vida de Harry siempre había estado vacía, fue el de no tener una familia. Pero ahora la tenía. A Hermione. Y a su hijo. Ese pequeño ser que crecía en el cálido vientre de su novia.

Sutilmente soltó una de sus manos y la posó sobre la tela que cubría el estómago de la castaña, acariciándolo suavemente.

La castaña no podía describir todas las emociones que albergaban su corazón. Había vuelto con Harry y aparte de eso él estaba extasiado con ser padre. Nada más podía pedir. Tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado. A Harry. Su carrera. Y pronto un hijo. Era simplemente alucinante.

Alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Harry, éste se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento, gravando las sensaciones que le hacía sentir con aquel acto.

Y de pronto esmeralda y miel se encontraron y sus labios no tardaron en fundirse en un tierno beso, caminando lentamente hacia la cama, en sábanas blancas y un corazón formado con pétalos de rosas en el centro, en medio de la habitación.

Las caricias, los besos, las miradas, todo reflejaba una sola cosa para Harry y Hermione mientras se despojaban lentamente de la ropa: Amor.

El vestido cayó como una cascada blanca a los pies de la cama, al igual que el saco y la camisa de Harry. Sus miradas se conectaron, y pegándose a la cama, la castaña fue halando al ojiverde junto con ella, hasta terminar acostados sobre ésta. Inmediatamente sus labios se unieron.

No sabían que les deparaba el futuro. Y ya no importaba el pasado. Sólo el ahora y el aquí. Con sus labios unidos, los brazos femeninos entrelazados en el cuello del pelinegro y éste acariciando con delicadeza sus costados, provocando que la respiración de la castaña se volviera irregular.

Muchas veces habían hecho el amor, pero ninguna se comparaba a ésta, ni siquiera la primera vez, y es que ahora, sabiendo que tendrían un hijo y que al fin vivirían juntos todo era simplemente nuevo y maravilloso.

Las manos de Harry se dirigieron a la espalda de Hermione y ésta se arqueó un poco hacia él dándole más alcance y así poder desabrochar el sostén, dejando sus senos al descubierto. Suspirando con emoción el ojiverde los tomó entre sus manos mientras rompía el beso y continuaba un recorrido de besos a través de su cuello y hombros. La castaña ahogó un gemido y permaneció con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de lo que le hacía su novio.

Una de las manos abandonó un seno y empezó a acariciar con las yemas de los dedos el vientre de la castaña mientras la otra continuaba en el seno izquierdo y los besos bajaban hacia el derecho, tomando el sonrosado y erecto pezón entre los labios. Hermione arqueó la espalda y una de sus manos se perdió en los cabellos azabaches del ojiverde mientras la otra acariciaba su espalda desnuda ocasionándole una descarga eléctrica al chico que suspiró sobre su pecho, continuando lamiéndolo, besándolo y mordiéndolo, embriagado de su sabor. Una vez satisfecho de éste lo soltó y saboreó el otro, acariciando el que había dejado y cambiando de mano para seguir acariciándola, ésta vez el hueso de la cadera. La ojimiel no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido y le enterró suavemente las uñas en la espalda. Harry profirió un gemido ahogado.

Luego de un par de minutos Harry quedó satisfecho del sabor de los pechos de Hermione y regresó a sus labios, introduciendo su lengua de inmediato. La castaña lo recibió gustosa y diestramente se las ingenió para rodar sobre un lado y desabrochar el pantalón del ojiverde bajándolo un poco hasta dónde sus manos pudieron y sin romper el beso, él la ayudó al empujarlo con sus piernas y arrojándolo al piso de una patada. Quedando en las mismas condiciones.

Las manos de él se enredaron en sus cabellos castaños y lentamente fueron bajando a lo largo de su espalda mientras ella le besaba el mentón, la línea de la mandíbula y posteriormente el cuello. Harry gimió al sentir como ella continuaba besándolo mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente su pecho.

Ansioso, los hizo rodar de nuevo y se colocó entre sus piernas, usando sus brazos de apoyo para no caer totalmente sobre ella y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le susurraba palabras cargadas de amor y la castaña buscaba sus labios con ansiedad. Sonrieron entre el beso. El ojiverde se hizo a un lado y con sutileza fue bajando la ropa interior de ella, sin dejar de besarse.

— Harry… — susurró Hermione apenas separando sus labios un segundo para volver a unirlos.

Sin embargo, Harry no la penetró. Bajó sus besos desde sus labios, pasando por la barbilla, la línea de la mandíbula, los hombros, los senos, hasta detenerse en su plano vientre dónde lo besó con ternura y acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos. Hermione suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y acomodándose de nuevo sobre ella, ahora fue Hermione quien le quitó el bóxer, dejándolo desnudo. Atrajo el rostro de Harry a sus labios y se besaron una vez más. Sus labios ya estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto besarse, pero eso era sólo muestra de lo adictivo que eran éstos para el otro.

Cuando de pronto, y con una brusquedad que desconcertó a la castaña, Harry se separó.

— ¿Esto no le hará daño al bebé? — preguntó, la preocupación grabada en sus ojos. Hermione abandonó el desconcierto y lo miró con ternura a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar.

— La señora Pomfrey me explicó que no había ningún inconveniente al tener relaciones — le sonrió tranquilizadora. Harry asintió, pero seguía teniendo miedo. ¿Y si lo dañaba?

Era extraño estar en esta situación, antes no hubiera tenido inconveniente de hacerla suya, pero ahora con el bebé, la sola idea de poder causarle algún daño lo perturbaba.

— ¿Segura? — titubeó.

— Totalmente, — le sonrió acercándolo de nuevo a sus labios y depositando un casto beso en estos — nunca haría nada que dañara al bebé, y créeme que esto no le causara ninguno… — lo miró directo a los ojos. El pelinegro siguió dudando — ¡te amo Harry!

— ¡Yo también te amo!… — la besó a la vez que entraba lentamente en ella — por favor dime si… — pidió con presura, mirándola ansioso.

— Sigue — fue la única respuesta de la castaña.

Con un suspiro de rendición, entró totalmente en ella. Hermione gimió.

— ¡¿Estás bien?, ¿te hice daño?! — preguntó con pavor dispuesto a alejarse, pero la castaña anudó las piernas en su cadera impidiéndole escape.

— Estamos perfectos, — le sonrió tranquilizadora — el bebé y yo.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que el ojiverde olvidará sus miedos y empezara a embestir con lentitud a la ojimiel, disfrutando de las sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos y almas.

Y juntos, luego de algunos minutos y como muchas veces antes, llegaron al pedazo de cielo creado y hecho sólo para ellos, con las manos entrelazadas, tratando de recuperar el aliento, un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios se dejaron caer lado a lado, completamente agotados y satisfechos.

— ¿Te quedaras conmigo? — preguntó Harry en el silencio, abrazándola contra su pecho. Hermione sonrió al recordar que esa fue la pregunta que le había hecho él al otro día de haber hecho el amor por primera vez, sólo que ahora era distinto, eran muy diferentes las circunstancias.

— ¡Siempre! — contestó feliz. Harry sonrió.

— Hermione, y sobre nosotros… — dijo luego de unos minutos el ojiverde, mientras entrelazaba una y otra vez sus dedos con los de Hermione — ¿cuándo te iras conmigo? — preguntó tímidamente, tratando de que no malinterpretara y pensara que la forzaba de nuevo.

— Mañana, cuando el tren llegue a Londres me iré contigo — sonrió. Harry suspiró, emocionado.

— ¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche? — pidió.

— ¡Y las que resten de nuestras vidas! — aseguró, levantando levemente el rostro para besarlo.

Ya después verían como les dirían a los señores Granger sobre su embarazo. Incluso a los Weasley, pues Molly seguramente armaría un escándalo sino se lo decían.

Después pensarían también en sus estudios. O en que mañana sería su último día en el castillo. Por ahora sólo importaba que era la última noche en el, y la haría durar lo más que fuera.

Pues estaban en su pedazo de cielo.


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45: ADIÓS HOGWARTS**

Nunca antes el último día de clases había sido tan emotivo.

Hagrid había despedido a Ron, Harry y Hermione con un gran abrazo que, por poco los parte en dos, exceptuando a la castaña pues a ésta la abrazó con demasiada delicadeza, y luego se puso a llorar tanto en aquel "pañuelo" que los chicos tuvieron que reprimir las lágrimas pues sólo empeorarían la situación.

McGonagall había dado un discurso igual que al de la graduación sólo que aun más emotivo; Ron había dicho que tenía una alergia, limpiándose disimuladamente los ojos y sonándose la nariz, cuándo Harry le preguntó si lloraba. Y por otro año consecutivo, Gryffindor había ganado la copa de las casas.

Después el trío dorado dio un paseo por el colegio. Recorrieron los pasillos, la Sala Común, sus habitaciones, las aulas, los terrenos, y en cada lugar que visitan mil y un recuerdos viajaron a sus corazones. No podían negar jamás que sentían como si abandonaran su hogar.

Después de eso siguió otra parte muy triste. Ron se fue con Luna y Neville con Ginny. Las chicas eran un mar de desolación, abrazadas a sus novios y llorando porque se separarían por todo un año, en el cual ellas regresarían a Hogwarts y ellos se irían a la universidad mágica. Hermione había escuchado decir a los chicos que si por ellos fuera rechazarían ir a la escuela de Aurores y pedirían trabajo ahí durante eso año, aunque sea como ayudantes de Hagrid. Pero no era lo correcto. Debían formarse un futuro, tener una carrera para así poder tener una vida junto a la persona amada. Y fue por esto que sus novias los apoyaron y trataron de ser fuertes.

Y el día se fue demasiado rápido, como si trataras de retener el agua entre los dedos. La mañana había amanecido nublada como si el mismo cielo supiera lo que acontecía en el castillo. El tren a casa partiría a las 10 en punto de la mañana. Las cosas ya estaban guardadas en sus baúles, aunque hubo algunos despistados que hasta ahora buscaban sus pertenencias.

* * *

Un suspiro salió del pecho de Harry mientras continuaba viendo su baúl. Todo ordenado, todo guardado pero el baúl abierto. El sonido de unas delicadas pisadas lo alertaron que alguien había entrado y levantando la mirada vio a Hermione dirigirle una triste sonrisa para después sentarse junto a él.

— Es demasiado difícil ¿cierto? — preguntó, su voz apenas audible y sus ojos vidriosos mientras contemplaba el baúl.

— No puedo creer que ya no volveremos — murmuró abatido. Hermione entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, descansando la mano en su rodilla.

— Ni yo… — musitó y de pronto una pequeña risilla salió de sus labios. Harry la miró desconcertado — aunque tal vez en unos años lo hagamos, — le sonrió al ojiverde, mirándolo con complicidad — cuándo el bebé entre a Hogwarts… — suspiró con añoranza — y más veces que cualquier padre de familia sabiendo que llevara tus genes — acusó riendo. Harry sonrió y posó una mano sobre el vientre de Hermione.

— Entonces hay que empezar de una vez ¿no? — la miró a los ojos.

— Hay que empezar — asintió Hermione. Y juntos, cerraron el baúl.

* * *

Los baúles, las jaulas con las lechuzas y las demás mascotas ya estaban arriba de los carruajes y algunos ya iban partiendo, dándoles una última vista del castillo…

Flash Back

— ¡Primer año!, ¡los de primer año por aquí!

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.

— Vengan, síganme… ¿hay más de primer año?, miren bien dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme!

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que pa recía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pen só que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.

— En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hog warts, — exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro — justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte " _¡Ooooh!_ "

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

Fin Flash Back

Los chicos suspiraron con melancolía mientras veían por última vez el castillo. Y entraron al carruaje cerrando la puerta…

Flash Back

— Bienvenidos a Hogwarts… — dijo la Profesora McGona gall — el banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mien tras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les to que, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasa rán el tiempo libre en la Sala Común de la casa. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ra venclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble histo ria y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mien tras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Esperó que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de po cos minutos, frente al resto del colegio…

Fin Flash Back

Pronto el castillo quedó atrás y llegaron a Hogsmeade. Dónde el tren los esperaba para llevarlos a casa.

Flash Back

— Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el som brero, muy nerviosa.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR! — gritó el sombrero.

Fin Flash Back

La castaña dejó salir un suspiro y abrazó a Crookshanks más contra su pecho viendo hacia su espalda, el camino que conducía a Hogwarts.

Los chicos se permitieron unos minutos más abajo del tren, esperando a que llegaran todos, mientras recordaban. Tantos amigos. Tantas aventuras. No podían creer que haya acabado, era como una alucinación, una muy triste.

* * *

Flash Back

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtu vo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó " _¡SLYTHERIN!_ "

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.

Fin Flash Back

Draco sonrió irónicamente al lado de Blaise, Rouge y Anyeli. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que extrañaría ese castillo, pero ciertamente lo haría. Porque después de todo, y aunque pareciera tonto, era el único lugar en el que se sintió a salvo, sin que las ideologías de los Mortífagos lo dañaran.

Dando un último vistazo al pueblo, tomó sus cosas y abordó el tren junto a sus amigos y su novia.

* * *

Harry vio de soslayo al Slytherin, aquel que le había ofrecido su amistad en un principio y no pudo evitar cuestionarse que habría pasado si hubiera tomado su mano o hubiera aceptado que lo asignaran a la casa de las serpientes, tal como el sombrero seleccionador le había sugerido…

Flash Back

— ¡Potter; Harry!

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se exten dieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

— ¿Ha dicho Potter?

— ¿Ese es Harry Potter?

Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le ta para los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.

— Mmm… — dijo una vocecita en su oreja — difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay ta lento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante… entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: _En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no_.

— En Slytherin no, ¿eh?… — dijo la vocecita — ¿estás se guro?, podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu ca beza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad?, bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Fin Flash Back

Pero agradecía enormemente haber sido elegido para Gryffindor. Pudo seguir siendo amigo de Ron. Y conoció a Hermione. Sonrió abrazando a la castaña por la cintura y besando suavemente su cien, ésta suspiró mirándolo con un melancólico brillo en los ojos.

— Vamos — llamó el ojiverde a los demás, indicándoles abordar.

Flash Back

Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccio nar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los de dos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó " _¡GRYFFINDOR!_ "

Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mien tras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.

Fin Flash Back

Ron sólo miró una vez en dirección al castillo y de inmediato centró su atención en su afligida novia que acariciaba ausente a Pig. Eso era lo que más le dolía, que él partía y la tendría que dejar en ese lugar. ¡Un año!

El silbido del tren alertó a todos de que pronto partiría y se apresuraron a abordarlo.

— Adiós Hogwarts — dijo Harry apenas audible, viendo la puerta cerrarse, inmediatamente el tren empezó su marcha.

Flash Back

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abier tos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

— ¡Bienvenidos!… — dijo — ¡bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts!, antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡papanatas!, ¡llorones!, ¡baratijas!, ¡pellizco!… ¡muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.

— Está… un poquito loco, ¿no? — preguntó con aire inse guro a Percy.

— ¿Loco?, — dijo Percy con frivolidad — ¡es un genio!, ¡el mejor mago del mundo!, pero está un poco loco, sí.

Fin Flash Back

Hubiera sido tan maravilloso si Dumbledore los hubiera despedido, dando el discurso del fin de curso y el de la graduación, pero se había ido, y no volvería. Sólo quedaría como un hermoso recuerdo más de sus momentos en Hogwarts…

Flash Back

Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.

Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El per sonaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.

— ¡DISTRÁELO! — gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.

El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balan ceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había he cho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry. Va ciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.

— ¡EH, CEREBRO DE GUISANTE! — gritó Ron desde el otro ex tremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pa reció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hoci co hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.

— ¡VAMOS!, ¡CORRE, CORRE! — Harry gritó a Hermione, tra tando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.

Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.

Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido; corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó por detrás del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuándo saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orifi cios nasales del trol.

Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.

Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió.

— _¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_

El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza so bre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.

Fin Flash Back

Harry, Ron y Hermione dejaron salir una pequeña risa, como si hubieran recordado lo mismo juntos. Y es que así era. Siempre juntos…

Flash Back

La Sala Común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos co mían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, esta ba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron " _Gracias_ " y corrieron a buscar platos para comer.

Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convir tió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden com partir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres me tros y medio es una de esas cosas.

Fin Flash Back

— ¡Voy a extrañar tanto esto! — murmuró Harry nostálgico, abrazando a Hermione contra su pecho.

— ¡Y yo! — asintió la castaña.

— ¡Todos! — concordó Ron, haciendo una mueca triste.

— Fueron tantos años, tantas cosas que vivimos en ese castillo que simplemente no puedo creer que ya no volvamos a regresar — se lamentó el ojiverde.

— Al menos nos quedaran los recuerdos — sonrió con tristeza Hermione.

Flash Back

Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.

— ¡Hermione!

— Harry… eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.

— No soy tan bueno como tú — contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.

— ¡Yo!, — exclamó Hermione — ¡libros!, ¡inteligencia!, hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y… ¡oh, Harry, ten cuidado!

Fin Flash Back

— ¡Los vamos a extrañar mucho! — susurró Ginny, visiblemente triste, abrazando más a Neville.

— ¡Hogwarts no será lo mismo! — gimió débilmente Luna, refugiándose en los brazos de Ron.

— Siempre estaremos con ustedes — las trató de animar Hermione.

— Como desde el principio — asintió Harry.

Flash Back

En aquel momento apareció en la cocina una personita bajita y pelirroja, que llevaba puesto un largo camisón y que, dando un grito, se volvió corriendo.

— Es Ginny, — dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja — mi her mana. Se ha pasado el verano hablando de ti.

Fin Flash Back

— ¿Saben que es lo que recordare más?, — preguntó Ron mirando burlón a Hermione, sin esperar respuesta continuó — ¡el primer amor de Hermione! — musitó con acento cursi recibiendo una mirada fulminante de la castaña.

Flash Back

— ¿Qué hay esta tarde? — dijo Harry, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

— Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras — dijo Hermione en el acto.

— ¿Por qué — preguntó Ron, tomando el horario — has rodeado todas las clases de Lockhart con corazoncitos?

Hermione le quitó el horario. Se había puesto roja.

Fin Flash Back

Ginny, Luna, Neville y Ron empezaron a reír, pero Harry había hecho una mueca celosa y Hermione echaba chispas por los ojos en dirección al pelirrojo.

— Ni te pongas celoso Harry, porque tú también tuviste tu primer amor ese año… — acusó el pelirrojo y aclarándose la garganta empezó a cantar…

Flash Back

 _Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

 _Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuándo anochece._

 _Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

 _El héroe que venció al señor Tenebroso._

Fin Flash Back

Todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, aunque un pelinegro no lo hacía y una pelirroja lo hacía titubeantemente.

— ¿Quién te habrá escrito esa canción Harry? — se preguntó Ron entre risas.

— Mira Ron… — empezó Hermione con aire amenazante.

— Ya, Hermione, sabes que juego, — la calmó — además un bello recuerdo que tengo justo en este momento es de la vez que nos peleamos con Malfoy, ¿te acuerdas Neville? — lo miró sonriendo.

— Si — dijo con aire soñador el chico.

Flash Back

— ¿Saben por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor?… — dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo — es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter, que no tiene padres; luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero… y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.

Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para enca rarse con Malfoy…

— Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy — tartamudeó.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino.

— Así se habla, Neville.

— Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más po bre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo.

La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron.

— Te prevengo, Malfoy… una palabra más…

— ¡Ron!, — dijo de pronto Hermione — ¡Harry…!

— ¿Qué?, ¿dónde?

Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arran có gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores.

Hermio ne se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala.

— Tienes suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo — dijo Malfoy.

Ron estalló. Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo. Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar.

— ¡VAMOS, HARRY! — gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Mal foy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle.

En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiem po para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no cho có con él por sólo unos centímetros. Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la snitch.

Fin Flash Back

Ginny negó con la cabeza, exasperada, mirando a su novio, su hermano y su amigo reír con descaro.

— Aunque estuvo mejor cuándo Moody lo convirtió en hurón — rio Ron.

Flash Back

— No me hablen — les dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja cuándo unos minutos más tarde se sentaban a la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeados de gente que comentaba muy animadamente lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

— Porque quiero fijar esto en mi memoria para siempre, — contestó Ron, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de in menso bienestar en la cara — Draco Malfoy, el increíble hu rón botador…

Harry y Hermione se rieron.

Fin Flash Back

— Pues a mí me gusta recordar más a cierto pelirrojo vomitando babosas — comentó maliciosa Ginny.

Flash Back

Un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dán dole en el estómago, lo derribó sobre el césped.

— ¡Ron!, ¡Ron!, ¿estás bien? — chilló Hermione.

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo.

Fin Flash Back

Todos rieron, aunque Hermione hizo una ligera mueca al recordar.

— ¿Ah sí?… ¿ah sí?… ¿ah…?… — parecía que Ron había perdido el habla. Lo que ocasionó que su hermana riera con más fuerza, agarrándose el estómago y sonrojándose por el esfuerzo para respirar — no me simpatizas — le volteó la cara, ofendido.

Y durante el resto del camino a casa no pararon de contar anécdotas en Hogwarts, procurando molestar a Ron tanto como podían.

Porque después de todo, eso era lo único que conservarían ahora, los sagrados recuerdos y conocimientos que aprendieron y vivieron en el castillo.


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46: UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

El sol se coló a través de las pesadas cortinas dándole de lleno a un ojiverde en el rostro, éste se giró a un lado buscando inmediatamente el calor corporal de Hermione, pero al abrazarla ésta emitió un suave quejido, abrió los ojos al instante.

— ¿Te sientes mal todavía? — la miró con preocupación, levantándose levemente para poder mirarla mejor.

— Si… — murmuró apenas audible, acomodándose la toalla humedecida que trajo del baño hacía más de media hora cuándo despertó — no volveré a comer tanto — se lamentó cerrando los ojos, tratando de olvidar la náusea.

— Entonces no volveremos a ir a la Madriguera, porque conociendo a la señora Weasley seguramente te hará comer el doble cuándo sepa que estamos esperando un bebé — rio bromista. Hermione hizo un amago de sonrisa con una pequeña mueca de sólo imaginárselo.

— De sólo pensarlo, me estremezco — musitó.

Harry se apoyó en un brazo, descansando la cabeza en su mano, mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa y colocando su otra mano sobre el plano vientre de ésta. Hermione bostezó suavemente, a causa de la náusea no había podido conciliar el sueño en varias horas hasta que el cansancio la venció.

— Hermione… — la llamó el pelinegro. La castaña movió suavemente la cabeza en señal que lo escuchaba — he estado pensando y, no sé tú, pero, quisiera que nos mudáramos de aquí.

— ¿Qué?, — se desconcertó Hermione, abriendo los ojos y enfocándolos en su rostro — ¿por qué?

— Es que esta casa sólo me traerá malos recuerdos, — explicó — me recordara a Sirius, a papá y mamá… y no quisiera además que cuándo nazca el bebé el retrato de la señora Black lo despierte cada vez que llegue visita. Entonces pensé que tal vez podríamos vivir en otra casa, aquí en Londres.

Hermione se quedó callada unos minutos, meditándolo. Por supuesto que entendía porque él no quería vivir ahí, y lo apoyaba, ella tampoco quería vivir ahí si eso le provocaba a su novio infelicidad.

— De acuerdo, — asintió levemente — nos mudaremos — le sonrió cansadamente, definitivamente los estragos de la desvelada de anoche le impedían mantener los ojos abiertos.

— Descansa — le aconsejó el ojiverde acariciándole el cabello, arrullándola y depositando un suave beso en su frente. La castaña siguió su concejo y en menos de dos minutos su respirar era pausado y lento, quedándose dormida.

La noche anterior habían ido a cenar a la Madriguera, ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que egresaron de Hogwarts. Y ese día se habían reunido ellos, los Weasley, Luna y Neville. Éstos se habían quedado a dormir ahí, pero Harry y Hermione habían decido regresar pues no querían causar molestias además de que la castaña se había sentido mal al comer tanto ya que según la señora Weasley la veía algo pálida y no la había dejado en paz hasta que le dio su tercera ración de filete de res con papas y pastelillos de chocolate. La represaría la pagó la castaña horas después cuándo las náuseas la asaltaron y si no fuera por Luna y Ginny que se la llevaron a la habitación de la pelirroja para que descansara un poco seguramente se les desmayaba o vomitaba en plena sala, alertando a todo el mundo.

Y es que los únicos que sabían del embarazo de Hermione eran ella, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville y Ron. Los demás no sabían absolutamente nada.

Recordaban perfectamente cuándo le dijeron a Ron del embarazo de Hermione, se había puesto tan… represor cuándo se lo dijeron…

Flash Back

— Emh… Ron, ¿puedes venir? — llamó Harry con aire inseguro. El pelirrojo se encontraba con su hermana, novia y su cuñado esperando a que llegaran sus familias para marcharse a casa pues aún estaban en la estación del tren.

— Dime — dijo apenas llegando hacia el pelinegro y la castaña.

— Tenemos que decirte algo — empezó Hermione, tranquila.

— Mmm… — murmuró Ron viendo sobre su hombro si ya habían llegado sus padres pues ya quería estar en casa y dar una muy buena comida — ¿qué cosa? — los regresó a mirar, no muy interesado.

— Es sobre nosotros… — Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello en gesto nervioso.

— O sea Harry y yo — especificó la castaña.

— Ah.

— Nosotros… veras… — Harry era un manojo de nervios, veía a Ron, veía a Hermione, veía el vientre de ésta y finalmente miraba sus zapatos, repitiendo el recorrido. La castaña al ver su claro nerviosismo lo tomó de la mano. El pelinegro suspiró y miró a Ron — Hermione está embarazada — soltó con presura.

— Ah… — murmuró Ron que había vuelto a mirar a su espalda, pero volteó tan rápido la cabeza que su cuello emitió un sonido seco mientras los miraba con los ojos como platos — ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritó.

— Hermione está embarazada — repitió Harry, poniéndose pálido. La castaña parecía impasible mirando de uno a otro.

Si Ron pudiera respirar bajo el agua y tuviera escamas ciertamente pasaría como una perfecta carpa pelirroja pues abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — preguntó titubeante Harry.

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que diga?!… — exclamó cuándo pudo articular palabra, mirándolo fulminante. Harry lo miró con advertencia al observar que varias personas los voltearon a ver — ¡¿felicidades?! — sugirió con sarcasmo.

— Pues… — musitó el ojiverde atónito.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasaba por la cabeza?!… — lo interrumpió, volviendo a reprenderlo, a Hermione ni la miraba, pero ésta sabía que ya le llegaría su turno a ella de ser reprendida — ¡y yo era el inmaduro!, ¡ja! — bufó cruzándose de brazos.

— Pero es que… — quiso defenderse.

— ¡Te callas!, — espetó e inmediatamente se giró hacia Hermione mirándola mal, pero no tanto como al ojiverde — ¡¿y tú qué?, bien dejadita ¿no?!… — satirizó. Las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron rosadas — ¡¿qué no pudiste decirle que no a éste?!… — señaló con la cabeza a Harry — ¡o mínimo se hubieran cuidado! — reprendió.

Las orejas de Ron estaban tan rojas que probablemente si ahora lo pincharan en la zona se desangraría por toda la sangre acumulada. Respiraba bruscamente dejando salir palabras incoherentes de vez en cuándo o se limitaba a bufar mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

— Mira Ron, — empezó Hermione — si Harry y yo decidimos hacer el amor fue porque así lo quisimos así que ahora no me vengas con tu papel de santurrón porque sé perfectamente Luna y tú han tenido relaciones, aunque no me hayan dicho nada — se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Pero Luna no está embarazada ¿o sí?!… — se defendió e inmediatamente se dio patadas mentalmente, sonrojándose. Hermione sonrió con suficiencia y Harry ya no sabía ni dónde meter la cabeza de la vergüenza — además aquí el problema es de ustedes, no de Luna y mío… — refutó — es que sinceramente Hermione… — suspiró negando con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Es que qué?! — perdió los estribos.

— Te creía más responsable — murmuró a lo bajo, evitando verla.

A eso le siguieron largos minutos en silencio entre el trío. Cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ron queriendo ahorcar a su amigo por haber dejado embarazada a Hermione a tan corta edad y en cierto modo orgulloso de ésta pues se notaba que estaba más que feliz con su bebé.

Harry reprendiéndose por haber sido tan irresponsable y hacer pagar los platos rotos a Hermione.

Y Hermione pensando en una y mil excusas para cada argumento de Ron, tratando de aparentar serenidad, aunque se sintiera cohibida y en cierta forma triste por la reacción de su amigo.

— Entonces supongo que ya no hay nada que decir ¿no? — dijo Harry luego de un tiempo, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, a lo lejos se apreciaban ya a los Weasley viniendo hacia ellos.

— No, aún falta algo — contradijo Ron, mirándolos inmutable.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó temerosa Hermione.

— Obvio yo voy a ser el padrino ¿verdad?, — sonrió — ¡porque miren que si…! — sus amenazas quedaron en el olvido al ser aplastado por Hermione en un abrazo al estilo Molly Weasley y besándolo en la mejilla provocando su sonrojo y respondiendo al abrazo torpemente.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo serás! — le aseguró Hermione al oído, sin soltarlo. Ron la estrechó más contra sí.

— ¡Serás una fantástica mamá, Hermione!… — le dijo apenas audible. Con una sonrisa radiante y secándose varias lágrimas de los ojos, lo soltó — ¿y tú no dices nada cuatro ojos? — miró al ojiverde.

— Pobre de ti si llegas a ser una mala influencia para mi hijo, o si es niña la tratas igual de protector que con Ginny… — amenazó. Ron blanqueó los ojos — ¡compadre! — agregó riendo.

Fin Flash Back

Si, en definitiva, Ron los había reprendido, pero había sido un muy fuerte apoyo para ellos. Y aunque no sabían si cumpliría aquellas promesas de ser no una mala influencia o sobre protector. Lo que si había hecho es que se comportaba igual o más nervioso que Harry cuándo veía a la castaña metiendo de vez en cuando la pata. ¡Se alertaba hasta por un estornudo diciéndole que probablemente el bebé nacería con cáncer de pulmón por ingerir el líquido amniótico!

No fue hasta que Hermione, pacientemente, le explico que aquello era imposible, y el líquido amniótico era una protección para el bebé, no un daño.

En fin, antes de esa reunión en casa de los Weasley no se habían juntado en la Madriguera y es que habían estado ocupados en Grimmauld Place teniendo un momento sólo para ellos. Además de que habían estado con los Granger dos días en su casa, pues la mamá de Hermione la había extrañado mucho y tenía muchas cosas que platicar con ella. Lo que significaba que también invitaron a Harry, cosa que el señor Granger tuvo que aguantar sin rechistar por las claras miradas de advertencia de su esposa e hija. Pero eso no impidió que lo mandara a la habitación de huéspedes. Hermione había blanqueado los ojos cuándo dijo aquello y la señora Granger había reído disimuladamente mientras Harry asentía, sonrojado. Aunque nunca supo que su yerno no dormía precisamente en aquella habitación, o al menos una noche sí, pero no solo. Hermione se había escabullido de su propia habitación para hacerle compañía pues según ella se sentía sola.

* * *

Estaban a principios de Julio, las inscripciones para la escuela de Aurores serían en dos semanas y Harry por supuesto se inscribiría, pero Hermione no estaba muy segura debido a su estado, no quería arriesgarse así que, hablando con su novio, decidió esperar al menos hasta que naciera el bebé y entonces meditaría acerca de ingresar a la escuela.

Ya era costumbre que Ginny y Luna se quedaran a dormir por lo menos dos noches a la semana en Grimmauld Place diciendo que Hermione necesitaba estar siempre acompañada y que mejor que sus Enfermeras personales. Harry lo agradecía, pero cuanto lo lamentaba en la noche cuándo las chicas se quedaban hablando y hablando por horas dejándolo a él en segundo plano.

Ron y Neville también los visitaban, pero no era tan seguido pues el pelirrojo decía que Aparecerse le resultaba "cansado". Y el pelinegro tenía a su abuela enferma por lo cual se la pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con ella, no era grave lo que tenía sólo que no quería dejarla sola tal y como ella jamás lo dejó a él.

Otra cosa que había pasado es que, por sugerencia de Hermione, habían ido a una clínica de maternidad con un Obstetra muggle a realizarse una ecografía. Nerviosos, ansiosos y muy alegres vieron por primera vez a su bebé en aquella pantalla de computadora.

El Obstetra dijo que el bebé estaba en perfectas condiciones y crecía maravillosamente sano. Además de que les dijo que la castaña tenía exactamente 15 semanas de embarazo, o sea, tres meses. Lo que significaba que era muy probable que el pequeño naciera en enero o a finales de diciembre.

El asunto era, ¿cómo decirles a los padres de Hermione y no morir en el intento?

Harry literalmente imaginaba al señor Granger partiéndole la cara a golpes y la señora Granger apoyando a su marido sin compasión alguna.

En fin. Tenían que buscar una casa. Hablar con los Granger. Inscribirse a la Academia de Aurores. Y, además, por extraño que parezca, contratar a Dobby y dejar a Kreacher en libertad. No porque fuera un mal elfo, sino que el pobre ya había vivido muchos años sirviendo a magos y merecía algo de paz, eso sin contar el regalo que le tenía. Respecto a Dobby, bueno, por él no había ningún problema, le pagarían, darían vacaciones, etc., etc., sólo era cuestión de decirle y listo.

Si, en definitiva, estaban formando su familia. Con una casa propia, un elfo doméstico y un bebé en camino. No había nada mejor.

* * *

Cuándo el reloj de la sala marcó las 3:15 en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place un sonoro crack se escuchó por todo el lugar alertando de nuevo a la señora Black, callándola de inmediato con un hechizo, Harry llamó a Dobby acompañado de Hermione desde la sala.

— ¿Harry Potter quería verme, señor? — preguntó apenas entrando.

— Si Dobby, siéntate — indicó el chico señalando el sofá frente a ellos.

El pequeño elfo se sentó sobre el mueble, sus pies quedando a 30 centímetros arriba del suelo, con su usual funda de almohadón y los mullidos calcetines multicolores en sus orejas, los miró atentamente.

— ¿Para qué Harry Potter llamó a Dobby?, — cuestionó — ¿Dobby hizo algo mal? — los miró temeroso.

— No, no, por supuesto que no hiciste nada mal — contradijo de inmediato Hermione, mirándolo con ternura.

— ¿No?, ¿entonces porque han llamado a Dobby? — indagó.

— Mira Dobby, — empezó Hermione — sabemos que te gusta mucho Hogwarts, porque te pagan y eres libre de irte cuándo quieras, — el elfo asintió — pero queríamos saber si es que existiera la posibilidad de que tú… de que… — se trabó, buscando las palabras correctas.

— Queremos que trabajes para nosotros — terminó Harry.

— ¡¿Si?! — preguntó alucinado, pensando que estaba soñando.

— Así es — asintió Harry.

— Yo… Dobby… — hipó y luego su cuerpo se convulsionó por su fuerte lloriqueo, sonándose la nariz en sus ropas — ¡si, Dobby si quiere! — balbuceó entre sollozos.

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamó Hermione sonriendo radiante.

— ¿Pero y Kreacher? — preguntó confundido el elfo, sorbiéndose la nariz.

— Le di su libertad — contestó Harry.

Dobby dejó salir un gritito de terror.

— ¿Por qué el amo odia a Kreacher?, él fue bueno con el señor Harry Potter — los ojos se le aguaron de nuevo.

— Oh, no, no, Dobby, no es por eso… — lo tranquilizó Hermione negando con la cabeza — es sólo que Kreacher ya ha vivido demasiado tiempo sirviendo y ya es hora de que tenga su propia vida.

— ¿Pero porque a Dobby si lo quieren? — se desconcertó.

— En realidad yo quería dejarte libre también — comentó por lo bajo la castaña. El pelinegro la escuchó y sonrió tenuemente.

— Porque cuándo no esté en casa o Hermione este alejada de mí, quiero que estés con ella. Día y noche — contestó el ojiverde.

— ¿Teme Harry Potter que algo le pase a la señorita Hermione? — lo miró atentamente.

— Más o menos — respondió mirando a la ojimiel de soslayo, ésta hizo un sonidito exasperado.

— Dobby no entiende, señor — meneó la cabeza a un lado.

— Hermione está embarazada… — comentó el pelinegro como no queriendo, pero con una notable sonrisa de felicidad.

— Pero no enferma — espetó con fastidio la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

— Quiero que los cuides, a ambos — miró apremiante al elfo. Éste asintió enérgicamente.

— ¡Por supuesto que si Harry Potter, señor!, — exclamó con fervor, asintiendo con la cabeza — ¡Dobby cuidara a la señorita Hermione y al Harry Potter bebé! — la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar al elfo con ternura; sus ojos brillantes. Harry tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

— ¡Gracias Dobby! — sonrieron ambos.

* * *

Harry y Hermione no sabían ni como lo habían conseguido, o, mejor dicho, como le habían hecho Luna y Ginny, pero el caso es que en dos días ya les habían conseguido una casa alejada de la zona centro de la ciudad en una calle muy amena y tranquila, además de que el lugar era precioso.

La casa de dos pisos en ladrillos color café, estilo antiguo, pero hermosa y muy segura, con un extenso jardín trasero y uno delantero daban una vista maravillosa. Eso sin contar el interior. En el piso de abajo estaba el comedor principal, la cocina también equipada con otro comedor, una habitación de huéspedes y un baño, las escaleras para el segundo piso, una amplia estancia con una sala de madera con cojines color arena. Además, para el regocijo de Hermione, un amplio estudio con montones de libreros listos para acoger centenares de obras literarias.

Y en el piso de arriba, la habitación principal, otra seguida a ésta (pudieron imaginarse en ésta con su bebé), una más de huéspedes, cada una con su baño. Y un balcón para cada cuarto dando la vista del centro de Londres a la lejanía, sin escuchar los molestosos ruidos de carros y gente transitando de aquí para allá.

El jardín trasero tenía una pequeña fuente, una mesa para beber el té o tomar la merienda, un balneario para pájaros, además de una zona exclusivamente para un invernadero.

Si, en definitiva, Ginny y Luna tendrían su agradecimiento ¡por siempre!, eso sin contar que el precio fue muy accesible contando la cantidad de galeones que poseía Harry en su bóveda en Gringotts.

Y lo mejor de todo es que se mudarían el 30 de Julio. O sea que Harry amanecería en su decimoctavo cumpleaños en su nuevo hogar.

Pero aún faltaba resolver algo. Kreacher.

* * *

Nunca antes había presenciado el desmayo de un elfo, o al menos una crisis de nervios como aquella, incluso si lo comparaba con un humano, no recordaba que alguien se pusiera tan histérico como Kreacher.

Apenas había mencionada " _Darte tu libertad_ " y fue como si le hubiera dicho "Darte tu funeral".

El elfo aun respiraba entrecortadamente y hecho un ovillo en el suelo de la cocina mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas como nunca antes.

— Kreacher, no estamos diciendo que seas un mal elfo… — trató de tranquilizarlo Hermione, pero el elfo sólo emitió un lastimero quejido.

— No tienes que irte de Grimmauld Place… — continuó Harry. El elfo no le prestó atención, continuó sollozando — ¡escúchanos Kreacher! — levantó la voz llamando su atención.

Hipando y sonándose la nariz, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, Kreacher levantó la vista hacia ellos. Y volvió a hundir la cabeza entre sus brazos, llorando. Harry blanqueó los ojos.

— Le hubiéramos dado el filtro de paz que sugeriste — le murmuró a lo bajo a Hermione, ésta lo miró mal.

— Kreacher… — lo llamó cariñosamente — escúchanos, Harry tiene algo que decirte — pidió acercándose al elfo y arrodillándose a su lado.

— ¡El amo… el amo… dejó a Kreacher en libertad!… — sollozó — ¡oh, si la ama supiera lo que han hecho a Kreacher!… ¡si el amo Regulus supiera!… — se lamentó — ¡Kreacher es la deshonra de la familia Black!…

— Kreacher… — lo llamó Harry, ya empezando a exasperarse.

— ¡Echaran a Kreacher como si se tratara de un perro!…

— ¡Lo que trato de decirte es…!

— ¡¿Y ahora que hará Kreacher?!…

—… ¡que esta casa…!

— ¡A defraudado otra vez a la señora Black!…

—… ¡es ahora TUYA! — terminó gritando por encima de sus lloriqueos.

Kreacher calló de inmediato y levantó tan rápido la cabeza, mirándolo, que éste continuó.

— He decidido dejarte Grimmauld Place, Kreacher. Hermione y yo nos iremos a nuestro nuevo hogar y tú podrás quedarte aquí, ¡en tu hogar! — le sonrió.

— ¡¿En serio?! — preguntó el viejo elfo en un chillido.

— En serio Kreacher, desde ahora la casa Black es completamente tuya — corroboró Harry, sacando unos papeles y tendiéndoselos.

El elfo tomó los pergaminos con manos temblorosas y sin previo aviso se lanzó abrazando a Harry y Hermione a la altura de las rodillas y llorando de felicidad.

— ¡Gracias amo!, ¡gracias ama!, ¡Kreacher nunca olvidará este gesto! — sollozaba el elfo ahora de felicidad.

— No me llames amo, Kreacher, desde ahora eres libre, tienes una casa y dinero así que no hay necesidad de tanto título. Sólo dime Harry.

El elfo asintió fervientemente y se fue bailando a recorrer su ahora casa.

* * *

Julio 30…

Una joven pareja se Apareció afuera de una bellísima casa en Londres. Sus cosas ya estaban adentro, por cuestiones de vivir en el mundo de muggles, es decir, personas no mágicas, tuvieron que hacer una mudanza como era debido, así que desde hace dos días un camión había llevado todas sus pertenencias a aquella casa para no crear desconfianza en los vecinos y tuvieron que acomodar todo ellos mismos, esta vez con magia pues adentro ya no podían verlos.

Y ahora, con un hechizo desilusionador, sin preocupaciones de alertar a toda la calle por su repentina aparición, los jóvenes y futuros padres admiraban en silencio su hogar.

Pensando en todo lo que les deparaba el futuro y en todo lo que había dejado en el pasado. Pero, sobre todo, pensando en el maravilloso presente.

— ¡Hogar dulce hogar! — dijeron al unísono observando la residencia.

Caminaron decididos y tomados de la mano traspasaron la puerta blanca hacia la propiedad y hacia una maravillosa etapa en sus vidas.


	47. Chapter 47

**Epílogo: POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE**

El sonido de una sirena de ambulancia, personas caminando apresuradamente, dos mujeres sollozando, gente dando indicaciones, un hombre exigiendo ser atendidos y otra pidiendo paciencia inundaba el vestíbulo de un hospital muggle en Londres.

— ¡Voy a ser abuela, voy a ser abuela! — sollozaban las señoras Granger y Weasley, abrazadas.

— ¡¿QUÉ NO VEN QUE ESTA A PUNTO DE TRAER A MIS HIJOS AL MUNDO?, ¿ESTÁN CIEGOS O QUE?, ¿NO PUEDEN ATENDERNOS?! — vociferaba Harry llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— Harry cálmate… ellos hacen lo que pueden… ¡ay! — decía pacientemente Hermione, pero se encogió en la silla de ruedas otra vez al llegarle una nueva contracción, agarrándose su abultado vientre.

— Señor tiene que llenar esta hoja para pasar a la señora a una habitación — le dijo una Enfermera pacientemente.

— ¡¿HABITACIÓN?, LO QUE ELLA NECESITA ES QUE…!

— Deme esa hoja, yo la llenare; Harry acompaña a Hermione a la habitación — intervino el señor Granger tomando las riendas del asunto.

En lo que pudo ser un milisegundo Harry tomó la pluma, le arrebató la hoja a la Enfermera y se la dio al señor Granger.

— Muy bien señora… — miró los papeles — Granger, la llevaremos a una habitación a revisarla y luego traeremos a esos bebés — le explicó el Médico encargado. Ella asintió y se la llevaron a una habitación de maternidad, seguida de Harry.

* * *

Una vez acondicionaron a Hermione con una bata y la acostaron en la cama, permitieron que Harry pasara.

El ojiverde entró torpemente, tropezando con su propio pie, temblando y luciendo más pálido de lo habitual.

— Harry debes tranquilizarte, estoy bien, de verdad… — dijo la castaña. Él asintió enérgicamente, pero siguió igual y se paseó por toda la habitación mordiéndose las uñas.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente al ver el temperamento de Harry. Pero Harry tomó aquel gesto como algo mal…

— ¡¿Estás bien?, ¿te duele mucho?, ¿llamó al Doctor?, ¿qué hago?! — preguntó apresuradamente el ojiverde acercándose.

— Estoy bien. Ahora no me duele mucho. No llames al Médico. Y lo que debes hacer es tranquilizarte o me pondrás nerviosa a mí también y… ¡yo soy la que te va a dar dos hijos… y tú… lo único que haces…! — Hermione no pudo seguir hablando porque se puso a llorar. Harry la abrazó, pero ella lo empujó enojada y volteándole la cara mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Había estado muy sentimental desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazada, por cualquier cosita lloraba y se enojaba. Cualquiera diría que estaba loca, como su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley lo hacía, pero todos los expertos decían que eran las hormonas.

Por ejemplo, un gran problema y al que nunca podría acostumbrarse Harry es algo a lo que las mujeres embarazadas llamaban "antojos" y que era llamado por él "tormento".

Nunca sabía cuándo se le iba a antojar algo a Hermione, que se le antojaría y como se pondría si no se lo daba. No importaba cuándo fuera, podría ser durante el día, tarde, o noche…

Flash Back

— Harry, Harry… despierta… ¡Harry! — Hermione lo zarandeaba suavemente del hombro mientras éste seguía profundamente dormido.

— ¿Qué? — gruñó adormilado.

— Levántate, es urgente. ¡Es sobre el bebé! — Harry se levantó de un brinco y la observó preocupado.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?, ¿ya va nacer?, ¿pero no son nueve meses de embarazo?, apenas tienes cuatro y medio!, ¡¿qué pasa Hermione?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿te llevo al hospital?! — Harry la miraba detenidamente, le palpaba la frente, las mejillas, el vientre abultado.

— Es que quiero helado de chocolate con galleta — admitió avergonzada. Harry suspiró aliviado pero un poco fastidiado y se acostó de nuevo.

— Espera un par de horas, son las 4:30 de la mañana — dijo cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Claro, como a ti no te importamos, me vas a dejar con el antojo y eso quizás le haga daño al bebé!, ¡pues si quieres que espere hasta mañana, TÚ esperaras hasta mañana AFUERA porque no quiero verte! — le pegó con la almohada, se levantó sulfurada de la cama y le abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Harry se levantó, tomó una bata para colocársela arriba del pijama y pasó por su lado, resignado.

— ¿De chocolate con galleta dijiste?

— ¡Gracias Harry! — lo besó Hermione en la mejilla.

Fin Flash Back

Aunque había otros antojos que le encantaban y merecían que lo levantaran a altas horas de la noche…

Flash Back

Sentía unos cálidos labios y un tibio aliento en su pecho mientras unas manos acariciaban su abdomen suavemente. Abrió los ojos medio dormido y descubrió una cabellera castaña.

— ¿Tienes otro antojo? — preguntó restregándose los ojos.

Hermione se separó un poco y le sonrió maliciosa.

— Aja… — se limitó a decir y luego puso una pierna a cada lado de su cadera — pero esta vez no tienes que ir a ningún lado — le sonrió seductoramente.

Apoyó sus manos en su pecho y se acercó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Fin Flash Back

 _Que extraño era el comportamiento de las mujeres embarazadas_ , pensó el ojiverde observando a su novia.

— Harry — lo llamó tímida.

— ¿Si? — se acercó titubeando por si eso la molestaba.

— ¿Me abrazas? — pidió con los ojos vidriosos.

Harry se acercó lentamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado abrazándola cálidamente mientras posaba una mano en su espalda y otra en su vientre, recargando la barbilla en su cabeza.

— ¡Tengo miedo! — confesó la castaña.

— No digas eso amor, tú eres muy fuerte. Recuerda cuándo les dimos la noticia a tus padres, ¡fuiste muy valiente! — la animó besándola en la mejilla.

Flash Back

— Habla ya hija, nos tienen preocupados — exigió la señora Granger, empezando a impacientarse.

Hermione y Harry pasaron saliva con dificultad y soltaron la bomba.

— Estamos esperando un bebé — dijeron al unísono.

La señora Granger abrió los ojos como platos antes de cerrarlos y desplomarse sobre la silla, cayendo desmayada.

— Ya me lo esperaba — se limitó a decir el señor Granger, aunque fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

Fin Flash Back

— Pero estaba temblando — refutó ocultando su rostro entre el cuello de su novio.

Harry quiso decir que él también, pero prefirió guardarse ese comentario pues debía darle apoyo.

— Aun así… — le levantó el rostro por la barbilla haciéndola mirarlo — ¡eres la persona más valiente que conozco Hermione!, ¡sin ti yo no sería nada!, sólo un cobarde, ¡eres mi fuente de fuerza y de nuestros hijos!, ¡no hay persona más valiente que tú y sin duda no habrá mejor madre que tú, mi dulce castaña! — le sonrió.

Hermione lo besó, pero rompió el beso inmediatamente cuándo le vino una fuerte contracción provocando que lo soltara, se tocara el vientre y diera un pequeño grito de dolor.

— Tranquila, aquí estoy contigo — le decía Harry acariciándole la espalda pues no tenía poder humano para aminorar un poco el dolor más que… ¡distraerla!

 _¡Eso es!_ , pensó con optimismo mientras Hermione se calmaba y empezaba a respirar normalmente.

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo fuimos a hacerte el ultrasonido?

— Claro, — dijo Hermione con una sonrisa — te desmayaste cuándo nos dijeron que esperábamos gemelos — rio. Harry arrugó el ceño, ofendido, pero sonrió porque estaba logrando su cometido y eso le haría olvidar el dolor.

Flash Back

— Muy bien, entonces comencemos a realizar el ultrasonido — indicó el Médico mientras destapaba el vientre de Hermione.

Habían ido a la segunda cita de Hermione, y es que la verdad la castaña estaba algo preocupada por su salud pues su vientre había crecido mucho desde la última vez que habían ido y eso fue hacia apenas un mes. Tenía poco más de cuatro meses y ya aparentaba el de una mujer embarazada de seis o siete. Su madre le decía que probablemente comía en exceso ya que cualquier antojo que tenía y de inmediato mandaba a Harry a comprárselo, pero bueno, era normal. Sabía y tenía bien claro que el estar embarazada no era para comer por dos, pero es que los antojos eran traicioneros, y estaba pensando que quizás esto influía en su embarazo.

Pero no del todo, había algo más. Algo que no sabía cómo describir, pero había algo.

— Ya veo el porqué de su abultado vientre, señora Granger — comentó el Médico viendo atentamente la pantalla del computador.

— ¡¿Hay algo mal?, ¿el bebé está bien?! — preguntó rápidamente Harry, apretando la mano de Hermione.

— Si, todo está bien. Ambos lo están — dijo cómplice, con la vista aun en la pantalla.

— O sea, Hermione y el bebé ¿no? — interrogó el pelinegro confundido.

— Si, — asintió el Médico — al igual que el otro bebé — sonrió esperando su reacción.

— ¡¿Otro bebé?! — respingaron a la vez.

— Así es. Va a tener gemelos — los miró de soslayo y siguió en la pantalla.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, dejando de sentir la mano de Harry tomando la suya para después oír un golpe seco, mientras ella aun trataba de asimilar lo que le había dicho, con la mirada pérdida.

— Otro bebé… — murmuró para si — ¡otro bebé, Merlín!… — exclamó con alegría y un dejo de terror — Harry, ¿escuchaste?, ¡vamos a tener…!… — volteó hacia su novio, pero éste no estaba — ¿Harry?, ¡HARRY! — dejó salir un gritito al verlo inconsciente en el suelo.

Fin Flash Back

— ¡Oye!, — se hizo el ofendido — compréndeme, soy padre primerizo y ni me pasó por la cabeza que podrían ser más de uno.

— ¿Y yo que?, ¡yo soy la que los va a tener, a ti no te duele y a mi sí! — le espetó.

— Perdón — la miró apenado.

— Mejor continúa distrayéndome — le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo…? — inquirió sorprendido.

— Te conozco demasiado bien. Ahora sigue distrayéndome porque las… contracciones son… más seguidas — apretó su mano tratando de respirar y evitando la mueca de dolor que cruzó por su rostro.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tus constantes cambios de humor eh?, mira que más de una vez por poco y me corrías de la casa que porque según tú, yo te engañaba o ya no te quería o… — empezó a enumerar acusador.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — se defendió, pero en sus mejillas se asomó un color rosado.

— Aja…

Flash Back

Harry suspiró pesadamente dejando su túnica colgada en el closet a un lado de la puerta, eran las 2 de la mañana, había tenido un muy difícil día en la Academia de Aurores. A él y Ron les había tocado hacer la ronda por un vecindario muggle a las afueras de Londres, lo que significó que no podían hacer magia y al final se metieron en un problema con unos pandilleros porque el pelirrojo les empezó a gritar "holgazanes". En fin, estaba muriéndose de cansancio. Sólo deseaba subir a su habitación, llegar con Hermione, darle el beso de buenas noches y dormir plácidamente unas horas.

Pero apenas se había dado media vuelta cuándo vio a la dueña de sus sueños. Hermione, en camisón, con el entrecejo fruncido y de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho lo miraba echando chispas por los ojos.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste? — preguntó con la voz áspera, escuchándose con exigencia.

— En… la Academia — titubeó. Ya conocía esa expresión, la había visto en sus años de escuela y le trajo muchos problemas, pero ahora sumándole el embarazo y las hormonas, oh no, ¡esto sería mucho peor!

— ¿En serio?, — comentó irónica — ¿y tus clases terminan a las 2 de la mañana?, ¡¿con quién estuviste?! — empezó a levantar la voz.

— Hermione, amor… — se acercó vacilante.

— ¡Amor nada!, — zanjó alejándose dos pasos. Harry pudo apreciar su abultado vientre cubierto por la tela — ¡¿con quién estuviste James?! — inquirió de nuevo.

Harry pasó saliva. Sólo ella lo llamaba James, y eso era en extrañas ocasiones. Cuándo estaba seria con él o cuándo estaba totalmente enojada.

— Con Ron, lo juro — levantó la mano derecha sobre su pecho.

Hermione suspiró, pareciendo un poco más tranquila y se acercó a él tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, Harry creyó que lo iba a besar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando ella empezó a revisar meticulosamente la prenda.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó intrigado.

— Viendo si no tienes ninguna marca de pintalabios — contestó con simplicidad.

— ¡Hermione! — exclamó indignado.

Fin Flash Back

— ¡Pero tenía mis razones!, ¡yo me la pasaba encerrada en la casa y tú en la escuela con Ron y Neville!, — se defendió — ya me imaginó, como Luna y Ginny tampoco estaban, los tres bien campantes con su plan de Don Juan con todas las chicas, sin preocuparse por nosotras — se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con acidez. Harry no pudo evitar reír al verla celosa.

— Pensaba en ustedes TODO el tiempo… — enfatizó acariciándole la mejilla. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, meditando si creerle o no — en ti y tu irresistible sonrisa, — le dio un suave beso en los labios — y en estos dos pequeños que se están impacientando por nacer — colocó una mano en su vientre.

— Yo también pensaba en ti — susurró la castaña, mordiéndose el labio al sentir una nueva contracción, aún más fuerte, aferrando la mano de Harry fuertemente, apretando los dientes al sentir que no aguantaría hasta que sintió algo húmedo mojar las sábanas en medio de la contracción.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?, ¿ya pasó la contracción?, ¿estás bien?, ¿llamó a alguien?! — bombardeaba Harry con preocupación, mirándola, sintiéndose impotente.

— Ay dios, — susurró la castaña con la frente sudorosa y una mirada entre terror y alegría — rompí fuente — lo miró apremiante.

— ¿Eh? — la miró desconcertado.

— ¡Harry!, — se indignó mirándolo con reproche — ¡ya van a nacer!, ¡avísale al Doctor!, — el ojiverde se quedó en shock — ¡rápido! — lo apremió.

No habían pasado ni dos segundos de que Harry cruzó la puerta cuándo un fuerte gritó resonó a ambos lados.

Harry gritando…

— ¡DOCTOR!, ¡YA VAN A NACER!

Y Hermione gritando de dolor, en plena labor de parto.

* * *

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba el Obstetra con ellos, junto a dos Enfermeras, el Pediatra y otro Enfermero, además de la madre de Hermione y un Harry más pálido que Sir Nicolas Casi Decapitado.

— Veamos… — dijo el Obstetra colocándose entre las piernas de Hermione con unos guantes puestos — tienes 10 centímetros de dilatación, el cérvix está completamente borrado… estos bebés ya van a nacer — anunció quitándose los guantes y colocándose otros.

El corazón de Harry y Hermione se aceleró y se sonrieron nerviosamente. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, en unos momentos estaría cargando a los frutos de su amor con Harry. Tendrían a sus hijos. Una lágrima de felicidad rodó por su mejilla y Harry se la limpió, pero él también dejó salir una.

La señora Granger se estrujó las manos, nerviosa.

— Muy bien señor Potter, usted se colocará al lado de la señora, si desea puede darle la mano y anímela a que siga pujando. La abuela puede esperar afuera o quedarse, es su decisión. Nosotros haremos el resto junto con Hermione — indicó el Médico.

Harry asintió torpemente e hizo lo que el Médico le dijo. Tomó la mano de Hermione con una de las suyas y un brazo lo cruzó por su espalda para servirle de apoyo. La señora Granger miró a su hija dudando de que hacer, pero al ver que ésta le brindó una media sonrisa y apretó la mano de Harry, supo que estaba en buenas manos y debía dejarla ir, pues ya no era su bebé, así que, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, salió.

— Bien… a la cuenta de tres empezara a pujar ¿de acuerdo? — el Médico miró a Hermione.

— Está bien — musitó con dolor sintiendo la llegada de una nueva contracción.

— Uno… — la castaña suspiró agarrando fuerzas y valor — dos… — Harry apretó ligeramente su mano — ¡tres!

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, apretó los labios y pujó lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que quedó casi sentada y con el rostro con una ligera capa de sudor, estrujando la mano de Harry.

— Bien, muy bien… una vez más…

* * *

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo Hermione pujando, ni cuándo fue el momento en que dejó de sentir la mano a causa del dolor de verse aplastada por la de su novia. Pero cuándo Hermione emitió un grito de dolor y el Médico sacaba a una pequeña pelinegra, roja como un tomate, y con ligeras manchas de sangre y algo que parecía talco, su corazón se detuvo y después volvió a latir a una velocidad impresionante, sentía que se le salía del pecho y fue como si una luz iluminara a aquel ser pequeñito frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Es una niña! — la voz del Médico sonó lejana para los oídos de Harry y Hermione mientras contemplaban a la pequeña. Y de pronto sus corazones se paralizaron otra vez cuándo el Médico colocó a la pequeña sobre el pecho de Hermione durante un minuto y ésta derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto con Harry. Después cortó el cordón umbilical y se la entregó a una Enfermera para que la limpiara, justo en ese momento la pequeña les hizo darse cuenta de lo potente que eran sus pulmones al emitir un tierno llanto.

Hermione sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró al instante cuándo una fuerte contracción, casi del doble que las anteriores la hicieron contraerse.

— Esto aún no termina… falta uno… vamos, puje… — pidió el Médico.

— Ya no puedo… — apenas se escuchó su voz, totalmente agotada.

— Vamos Hermione, tú puedes, además la bebé quiere conocer a su hermanito al igual que nosotros a él… ¡vamos, una vez más! — la animó Harry. Y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, Hermione siguió pujando hasta que finalmente, 13 minutos después, un castaño llegó al mundo llorando suavemente.

No podía creer la dicha que sentía. Las lágrimas se apoderaron en sus ojos y una sonrisa de su rostro, viendo a sus hijos, y después a la dueña de su corazón.

— ¡Te amo! — le dijo a Hermione con toda la emoción cargada en esa oración, dándole un beso en los labios, dejando salir un par de lágrimas.

— ¡Y yo a ti! — manifestó Hermione, dejando salir también unas cuantas lágrimas.

— Muy bien, le vamos a permitir a sus bebés sólo un minuto, pero después nos los tendremos que llevar para revisarlos y asearlos bien ¿de acuerdo? — acordó el Pediatra. Los susodichos asintieron, rebosantes de alegría y ansias por tenerlos en sus brazos.

El mundo se detuvo cuándo los pequeños fueron colocados sobre el pecho de Hermione y ésta besó sus cabecitas, rozando con su mejilla sus pequeños rostros, mientras Harry tomaba sus manitas y las besaba.

— ¡Los amo! — dijeron a la vez, mirándolos embelesados.

— Bien, tenemos que llevárnoslos — pidió apenado el Pediatra.

Harry y Hermione los vieron entristecidos, pero dándoles un último beso dejaron que el Médico y el Enfermero se llevaran a sus bebés mientras el Obstetra y las Enfermeras seguían cuidando de la salud de la castaña.

* * *

Los ahora padres, calcularon al menos una hora para cuándo les trajeron a sus hijos de nuevo y los dejaron solos. Hermione ya estaba bien y ahora sólo debía descansar, pero se sentía aun un poco cansada y adolorida.

— No puedo creer que ya estén aquí con nosotros — decía Harry cargando con nervios a su hija.

— Y que lo digas, es como si me quitara dos pesos de encima — bromeó la castaña. Harry sonrió, mirándola.

— ¡Gracias por darme estos maravillosos hijos, Hermione! — la miró con amor. Hermione no supo cómo responder así que se limitó a sonreírle.

— Perdonen la interrupción, pero necesito que me digan los nombres de los bebés — llamó con delicadeza la Enfermera, sosteniendo en sus manos dos expedientes y una pluma.

— Emh… claro — balbuceó Harry.

— El niño es Daniel Jacob Potter Granger — dijo Hermione mirando al pequeño que alimentaba.

— Y la niña es Emma Charlotte Potter Granger — indicó Harry mirando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

— Emma y Daniel… — anotó la Enfermera — muy bien, con permiso — se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Minutos después Hermione cargaba a la pequeña Emma mientras ésta comía tranquilamente de su seno y Daniel dormía en los brazos de su padre.

— Es todo un flojo ¿eh? — comentó con gracia Harry mirando a su hijo.

— ¿A quién se parecerá? — acusó Hermione riendo.

— Seguro a ti, — le sacó la lengua Harry como niño chiquito — porque yo me levanto todos los días bien temprano para ir a la Academia, en cambio tú te quedas en cama hasta las 10 — la miró con suficiencia.

— Eso era antes, — objetó — ahora tendré suerte si puedo dormir dos horas seguidas — murmuró con terror viendo a su hija.

— Ah, ah, nada de eso, — negó Harry mirándola significativamente — tú te cuidaras muy bien y descansaras como dios manda porque de otra forma no podrás cuidar bien a este par de comelones.

— Creo que en eso se parecen a Ron — rio Hermione.

— Tal vez les afecto que les hablara tanto, sobre todo de comida — la acompañó Harry en las risas.

Hermione suspiró profundamente, mirando a Emma y luego a Harry y Daniel.

— Harry… — lo llamó.

— Dime — se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Te crees que seremos buenos padres? — interrogó Hermione con algo de ansiedad, regresando a mirar a la pequeña.

Harry la miró y se perdió en aquella escena. Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo especial en los ojos sosteniendo con dulzura a su hija mientras ésta se amamantaba. Suspiró embelesado.

— ¡Seremos los mejores! — le aseguró.

* * *

Cinco años después…

— ¡Demonios Hermione!, ¡quédate quieta de una maldita vez!, — exclamaba con exasperación Ginny — ¡ni que fueras a casarte!, — espetó. Como toda respuesta Hermione la miró fulminante — está bien, está bien, si vas a casarte, ¡pero quédate quieta ya o llegaras tarde a tu boda! — demandó.

— ¡Es que no puedo!, ¡estoy muriéndome de nervios! — se llevó una mano a la boca, buscando morderse las uñas, pero con un suave manotazo, Ginny se lo impidió o arruinaría la manicura.

— Ten, muerde esto — le dijo Luna entregándole un pedazo de pastel.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? — preguntó Ginny mirándola suspicaz mientras Hermione se lo comía al instante.

— Por ahí, por ahí — desvió la mirada, algo sonrojada.

Cinco largos años habían pasado, y Harry había tenido mucha razón en algo. Eran unos excelentes padres. Emma y Daniel eran unos niños maravillosos, educados, poco problemáticos, pero con cierto espíritu aventurero que cautivaban a quien fuera.

Y es que además con aquella mirada verde esmeralda no había nadie que se resistiera. Eran súper amigos de Teddy Lupin y juntos se armaba Troya.

En fin. En esos cinco años habían pasado muchas cosas. Entre ellas Hermione había ingresado a la escuela de Aurores, lo había hecho cuándo sus hijos tenían dos años y gracias a su enorme capacidad cerebral (como le había dicho Ron para molestarla) había avanzado varios grados compartiendo clases con Harry, Ron y Neville y terminando juntos la carrera.

Ginny había decidido entrar a la escuela de Medimagia y ahora estaba realizando su servicio en San Mungo.

Luna había decidido estudiar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, al parecer estaba empeñada en saber si las criaturas fantásticas de las que siempre le habló su padre eran verdad o patrañas como lo decía Hermione.

Ron era un excelente Auror, el segundo mejor en la generación junto con Neville. Y el primero fue Harry. Los tres trabajaban en el Ministerio, Hermione sólo medio tiempo pues no podía ni quería dejar mucho tiempo a sus hijos solos.

La relación entre Ron y Luna iba de maravilla, se encontraban de vez en cuando en el Ministerio o simplemente en el departamento del pelirrojo o la rubia, ya que ambos vivían independientemente en Londres.

Neville y Ginny eran también una pareja muy estable. Vivian juntos en un departamento en el centro de Londres. Y el pelinegro estaba planeando pedirle matrimonio a la pelirroja pronto, sólo que aún no se había presentado el momento.

Y Harry y Hermione, bueno. Hoy era su boda…

— No puedo creer que al fin te casas — comentaba con entusiasmo Luna.

— ¿Cómo que "al fin"? — enarcó una ceja la castaña.

— Pues al paso que iban amiga nosotras ya esperábamos ser tías por tercera o cuarta vez — se burló Ginny.

— Que graciosas — gruñó con sarcasmo.

— Es que Harry es un lento. Bien pudo haberte pedido matrimonio en la graduación… — intervino Luna.

— O durante tu embarazo… — murmuró Ginny poniendo maquillaje aquí y allá en el rostro de Hermione.

— En el parto…

— En su cumpleaños…

— En tu cumpleaños…

— Cuándo Daniel y Emma cumplieron un año…

— O…

— ¡Está bien, está bien!, ya entendí — las calló Hermione algo exasperada.

— Al menos algo bueno traerá esto, — dijo Luna segundos después — ¡tendrás a los pajecitos más lindos del mundo! — suspiró embelesada.

— De eso no hay duda — asintió Ginny sonriendo radiante.

— Si. Daniel y Emma se verán muy bonitos en sus trajecitos blancos — sonrió Hermione, orgullosa.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde están esos dos ahijados míos? — cuestionó interesada Ginny.

— En la cocina con Dobby, — contestó Hermione — ya sabes cómo es de consentidor con ellos — hizo una pequeña mueca graciosa.

— Ay, pero con esos hijos tuyos nadie se resiste… — volvió a suspirar Luna — y sus caritas de angelito, a parte de esas miraditas esmeralda — suspiró de nuevo. Ginny la miró con una ceja levantada, suspicaz.

— Y con esa inteligencia ni se diga… — rio la pelirroja dándole el último toque a Hermione y sonriendo complacida — ¡estás perfecta! — dio por finalizado.

— ¡Gracias chicas!, — les sonrió — bueno voy a buscar a los niños, debo arreglarlos y… — se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Nada de eso, — la paró Luna — nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos, para eso tienen a sus tías ¿o no? — levantó el rostro, orgullosa. Ginny se mordió el labio para no reír.

— ¿Seguras?, — las miró algo insegura — es que con Emma no tendrán problemas porque le encanta arreglarse, pero con Daniel… — hizo una mueca, negando.

— Creo que podremos con ese par — aseguró Ginny.

— ¿Qué par? — preguntó la voz de una niña en el marco de la puerta, viéndolas recelosa con sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué par va a ser Em?, obvio nosotros, — apuntó un niño de su misma edad y casi idéntico a la niña excepto por su cabello castaño, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes hacia las tres mujeres — ¿o me equivoco? — enarcó una ceja.

— Niños — advirtió Hermione.

— ¿Si? — cambiaron rápidamente su actitud suspicaz por una inocente, sonriendo dulcemente. Ginny rio a lo bajo, conocía demasiado a sus ahijados para saber cuándo éstos trataban de quitarse un problema de encima. Luna se limitó a mirarlos con cariño.

— ¡Que guapa mami! — elogió Daniel mirándola con picardía. Y despeinándose el cabello como lo hacía su abuelo paterno.

Emma rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza y viendo a su mellizo con aburrimiento. Ginny volvió a reír disimuladamente.

— ¿Y nosotras que?, ¿estamos pintadas? — dijo Luna aparentemente ofendida.

— Por supuesto que no tía Luna… — negó Daniel acercándose a ella y tomando una mano de ella entre las suyas le besó el dorso, sonriendo galantemente — si fuera 18 años más grande y usted no estuviera con tío Ron… — empezó en tono pícaro.

— Daniel, no empieces, respeta a mi tía — lo amonestó Emma empujándolo levemente para abrazar a Luna y sacarle la lengua a su hermano.

— Uy, celosilla — rio el castaño.

— ¿Para mí no hay un piropo, un besito en la mano, siquiera un abrazo? — los llamó Ginny.

— El piropo se lo dejo a Dan, pero yo te doy el abrazo — avanzó Emma hacia ella y la envolvió a la altura de la cintura.

Daniel se acercó a ella y también la abrazó.

— ¿Mi piropo? — lo miró con astucia la pelirroja.

— Esos no se fuerzan madrina, salen por instinto — respondió el pequeño.

Las chicas rieron.

— Eso no le dijiste a la maestra, ni a las niñas de la escuela, ni a la señora de la cafetería, ni a… — murmuró a lo bajo su hermana, en tono acusador, contando con los dedos.

— Bueno, — se rascó la nuca, sus mejillas tornándose rosas — es diferente, ¿me explico?… — le guiñó un ojo. Sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y la desenvolvió para luego darle una mordida, manchándose un poco las manos — y, ¿de que hablaban? — las volvió a mirar suspicaz, lamiéndose los labios eliminando cualquier mancha.

— De que es hora de que se vayan a cambiar — contestó su madre. Emma sonrió, pero Daniel hizo una mueca de fastidio.

— ¿Es necesario que me ponga eso? — preguntó algo asqueado, pensando en el traje blanco que tenía en su habitación.

— Si — asintió Hermione.

— Mmm — gruñó Daniel, dándole otro mordisco a su chocolate.

— Vamos, a cambiarse los dos — los apremió Hermione.

— ¡Si! — sonrió Emma dándole un abrazo a su mamá y saliendo de la habitación casi bailando.

— Daniel… — lo miró Hermione.

— Está bien — aceptó aburrido comiéndose lo que le restaba de chocolate y dándole un abrazo a Hermione.

— ¡NO! — exclamó Luna con pánico. Hermione y Daniel se soltaron, viéndola desconcertados, al igual que Ginny.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué gritas? — la miró mal Ginny.

— ¡El vestido! — musitó con terror.

— ¡¿Qué?, ¿qué le pasa a mi vestido?! — preguntó con angustia Hermione.

— No es nada Luna, — refutó la pelirroja sin inmutarse. Daniel se mordió el labio, nervioso, al ver que había manchado sin querer el vestido de su madre con chocolate — _Fregotego_ — apuntó al vestido y quedó igual de blanco que antes.

— ¿Pasó algo? — llegó Emma corriendo, mirándolas un poco asustada.

— Últimamente estás muy sentimental — Ginny miró suspicaz a Luna.

— Yo… yo no… — su rostro adquirió un extraño tono entre pálido y rosado.

— Y esa miradita tuya la reconozco de otra persona hace un par de años — la siguió mirando recelosa y observando de reojo a la castaña.

— No sé de qué hablas — contradijo, colocando un mechón de cabello tras su ojera, esquivando su mirada.

— ¿Segura? — sonrió de medio lado, su cuñada se descubría solita.

— Yo… — miró a los pequeños, los cuales aún la miraban algo desconcertados, sonriéndoles los besó a ambos en la frente y éstos la abrazaron una vez más, haciendo lo mismo con su madre y tía, Daniel cuidando no mancharlas, para después salir. Luna suspiró embelesada.

— ¡¿No me digas que…?! — respingó Hermione.

— Si, — sonrió tímida — ¡estoy embarazada!… — Ginny soltó un chillido de emoción lanzándose a sus brazos — ¡pero ninguna palabra de esto!, ¡no quiero quedar viuda antes de la boda! — advirtió, mirándolas apremiante.

— No te preocupes — le sonrió Hermione a la vez que se acercaba y la abrazaba.

— ¿Y Ron ya lo sabe? — preguntó Ginny extasiada.

— No… — balbuceó — estoy esperando… quise decirle esta mañana, pero ya sabes cómo se pone… después iba a dejar a Harry y Hermione sin padrino — hizo una mueca graciosa.

— ¿Cuándo le dirás? — preguntó Hermione.

— En la fiesta… por si las moscas te quedas cerca Ginny — le pidió a su cuñada. Ésta rio.

— Si apenas estoy empezando como medimaga — expuso.

— Como quiera.

— Hermione…

¡PUM!

Luna le cerró la puerta en la cara a Ron y Harry antes de que pudieran ver el interior.

— ¡LUNA! — gritaron con enojo desde afuera.

— No pueden ver a la novia antes de la boda, da mala suerte — les respondió.

— ¡Pero…! — se escuchó a Harry quejarse.

— Pero nada. Aguántate tantito y luego podrás verla TODO lo que quieras — refutó la rubia. Hermione y Ginny reían.

— ¡No es justo! — se quejó de nuevo.

— Da igual. Tú decides. Te guantas o te aguantas — sonrió maliciosa.

— ¡Bien!, — espetó con fastidio — ¡pero una vez que sea mi esposa no podrás evitar que la vea, nunca más! — manifestó.

— Hasta entonces, ¡adiós! — zanjó.

* * *

Una suave melodía se escuchaba por todo el recinto mientras las puertas se abrían lentamente permitiendo la entrada a las damas de honor. Decenas de filas de sillas estaban alineadas perfectamente, formando un camino desde la puerta hasta el lugar dónde Harry y Hermione se unirían en sagrado matrimonio.

Harry estaba vestido en el clásico traje negro y corbata, aunque agregándole unas hermosas mancuernillas en forma de snitch en los puños de su saco, mientras esperaba pacientemente a Hermione. A un lado estaba Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia que oficiaría la ceremonia y al otro su amigo del alma, Ronald Weasley y el actual padrino de bodas, así como de sus hijos.

En las primeras dos filas a la derecha estaban sentados los señores Weasley y la señora Granger; Neville; Bill, Fleur y su pequeña hija Victoire; Fred y George acompañados de Angelina y Katie; Percy y Penelope, ésta luciendo su abultado vientre de 7 meses de embarazo; y Charlie.

Muchísima gente había asistido, amigos de Hogwarts, compañeros de la Academia de Aurores, viejos conocidos de Australia, Profesores, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, amigos de sus padres, amigos de ellos, incluso Viktor Krum había asistido a la boda.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Harry mientras veía avanzar hacia él a sus mejores amigas, Ginny y Luna, las damas de honor, aunque Ron había dicho "damas de horror" en un principio pues ambas querían ser la dama de honor, en fin, por suerte se había resuelto todo y ambas lo eran, además de madrinas de boda.

— Todavía estás a tiempo, — le susurró Ron con malicia — puedes huir como en aquella película muggle: "El novio fugitivo" — rio con disimulo. Harry lo miró fulminante.

— Dítelo a ti mismo porque según me cuenta Hermione, Luna ya quiere casarse — le respondió burlón. Ron palideció.

— ¡Shh! — los silencio Kingsley.

Sentía el pulso cada vez más rápido mientras veía avanzar a las chicas taaaaaaan lento.

— Harry… — lo llamó Ron de nuevo, procurando que sólo él lo escuchara.

— ¡Que no voy a huir Ron!, ¡me quiero casar!, ¡ya cállate! — espetó con fastidio sin dejar de ver hacia el final del pasillo, esperando al amor de su vida.

— No es eso… — refutó — es sobre esto, sobre Hermione — señaló.

— ¿Qué? — lo animó a seguir.

— Sé que han tenido muchas cosas que superar juntos, y han tenido miles de momentos difíciles. Pero sé que la haces feliz, y ella a ti… — empezó. Harry lo miró de soslayo — esto te lo digo no como amigo, sino como hermano… — lo miró. El ojiverde asintió — dedica cada segundo de tu vida a hacerla feliz, porque créeme, no hay dos como Hermione, — Harry sonrió — ah, pero eso sí, si algún día la veo llorando por ti de nuevo, ¡te parto la cara!, ¡Hermione no está sola! — añadió amenazante. Harry blanqueó los ojos y volvió a suspirar, viendo al frente, comenzaba a impacientarse.

— Gracias Ron — murmuró.

Y de pronto vio a las dos luces de su vida. Daniel y Emma. Sonrió.

Luna y Ginny ya habían ocupado sus lugares al otro lado de Harry, dónde se colocaría Hermione.

Su vista enfocada en aquellos dos angelitos. Recordaba cada momento con ellos, cada risa, cada palabra, cada llanto. Tantas cosas vividas a través de esos dos seres. Si había algo de lo que jamás se iba a arrepentir era de haberlos engendrado. No importaba que hubiera sido padre a los 18 años, ni que apenas había terminado la escuela, ni siquiera que todos pensaron que no eran capaces de cuidar a aquellos pequeños, porque la muestra más clara de que habían rotó con aquellas tontas ideologías eran esos dos niños.

Daniel sosteniendo un cojín con los anillos de matrimonio de sus padres y sonriendo galantemente a los presentes, aunque un poco aburrido. Y Emma lanzando pétalos de rosas con delicadeza hacia los lados, arrojándole de vez en cuando unos en el rostro a su hermano ocasionando las risas de los presentes. Y entonces una melodía sonó aún más armoniosa que las anteriores y por la puerta entró Hermione del brazo de su padre, sonriendo con serenidad.

Harry suspiró y pasó saliva al sentir que perdía el aliento al ver tan maravilloso ser frente a él.

Con el vestido blanco ceñido al busto, descubierto de los hombros y un tela vaporosa de falda, un ligero tejido de flores sobre la parte ajustada, el cabello recogido en una cebolla baja, con unos mechones saliendo de su prisión y otros a cada lado de su rostro, ese rostro cubierto por una delicada capa de maquillaje y los labios más rosas que de costumbre y con un brillo especial en los ojos que hacían delirar a cualquier hombre, hicieron que Harry quisiera ya tenerla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir jamás, protegerla de todo y todos y ser su compañero de por vida, porque sin ninguna duda, Hermione Granger, era la mujer de su vida.

Muy apenas fue consciente cuándo sus hijos llegaron hacia él y le sonrieron un poco burlones al ver la cara que tenía, o del golpe que le dio Ron en las costillas para que avanzara y tomara la mano de Hermione, o de la mirada de advertencia del señor Granger que significaba claramente "si la haces sufrir te mato". Pero sólo cuándo la mano de Hermione estuvo entre la suya, sintió de nuevo su cuerpo.

Ahogando un poco la risa, y aclarándose la garganta, Kingsley empezó…

— Damas y caballeros, estamos aquí reunidos para unir las vidas de Harry James Potter y Hermione Jean Granger…

Harry y apenas escuchaba algo de lo que decía Kingsley o de lo que pasaba alrededor, su mirada estaba perdida en aquellos ojos miel frente a él y en los momentos vividos a lo largo de los años a su lado.

Cuándo se conocieron, como se hicieron amigos, las aventuras, los regaños, las risas, las confidencias, las sonrisas, las miradas, el primer abrazo, el viaje a Australia, el primer beso, su noviazgo, la primera noche que pasaron juntos…

Era como ver una especie de utopía frente a él, pero sabía que todo era cierto porque al ver un poco más allá, a su izquierda, veía la más clara muestra de que todo era cierto. Sus hijos.

La señora Weasley y Granger lloriqueaban sobre un par de pañuelos viendo conmovidas la escena. El señor Granger y Weasley se limitaban a tomarlas de la mano. Luna y Ginny sonreían complacidas y con cierto aire de anhelo. Neville miraba hacia la pareja de novios, al Ministro y posteriormente a su novia, pensando en cuándo sería el momento más oportuno para pedirle que fuera su esposa. Ron bostezaba disimuladamente cada que podía.

Daniel y Emma se entretuvieron jugando con los pétalos de rosa, armado figuritas sobre la banca en la que estaban sentados.

Pero no había otra cosa en el mundo más interesante e hipnotizante que la mirada del otro.

Hermione le sonrió a Harry y éste le sonrió de vuelta, cuándo una pequeña tos los sacó de su letargo.

— ¿Eh? — murmuró ido el ojiverde, en dirección a Kingsley. Éste sonrió negando y volvió a preguntar.

— Harry James Potter, ¿tomas a Hermione Jean Granger como tu esposa?, ¿prometes serle fiel, estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

— Si, ¡acepto! — contestó seguro, afirmando el agarre en sus manos.

Un sollozo se escuchó por parte de la señora Weasley y Granger. Hermione pestañeó un par de veces, evitando derramar lágrimas.

Daniel y Emma volvieron a centrar su atención en sus padres, y se incorporaron.

Ron pareció despertar y miró entretenido a sus amigos.

— Hermione Jean Granger, ¿tomas a Harry James Potter como tu fiel esposo?, ¿prometes estar con él en la salud y en la enfermedad, cuidarlo y respetarlo, por el resto de tus días?

— Si, ¡acepto! — sonrió radiante.

— Entonces con el poder que me confiere el Ministerio de Magia, los declaro ¡marido y mujer!

Con un pequeño estallido, una lluvia de estrellas celestes rodeó a los ahora esposos, entonando una suave melodía mientras éstos se daban el beso más mágico de la historia de la magia, como muestra de la unión de su amor.

Y cuándo los anillos fueron colocados en sus dedos, y cargaron a Daniel y Emma y se abrazaron, sonriendo radiantes, no hubo una imagen más perfecta para encabezar el álbum familiar de la familia Potter Granger.

Fin.

* * *

Helo ahí, el final de está historia que se las debo desde haber publicado hace ya muchos años la primera parte "Vacaciones en Australia".

Debo decir que ya estaba en potterfics, la verdad publico mas alla que aqui, pero por motivos de que muchos de mis lectores me han pedido que regrese a fanfiction, les cumpli el "capricho" y he regresado.

Ahora, lo que todos ellos estan esperando que mencione. Sí, ya viene "Retorno... El Maestro de la Muerte". Empezaré a publicar la historia a partir de la proxima semana, pero ojo, como ustedes me lo pidieron tan encarecidamente, yo tambien les solicito de la misma manera que me lluevan con los reviews.

Un escritor no sabe que es leido, si sus lectores no se lo hacen saber.

Asi que espero me puedan apoyar con los reviews, ya que dependiendo de eso estaré actualizando. Y para quienes no conozcan nada de este fic, les dire que tiene excelentes criticas por parte de mis lectores e incluso he llamado la atencion de varios lectores cannon, aun cuando esta historia es Harmony.

Sin más por el momento, les dejo la sinopsis de "Retorno... El Maestro de la Muerte"

* * *

" _Ninguno de los dos podía vivir mientras el otro sobreviviera_ "

Pero nadie interpretó el verdadero significado que traería enfrentar Horrocruxes contra Reliquias. Y en la batalla final no sólo Voldemort resultó muerto por su maldición asesina rebotada, Harry también pereció al ser atravesado por un rayo dorado que lo mandó al mundo de los muertos.

Ahora han pasado once años, y todo ha cambiado. El mal dominó la tierra al ver caer a Harry Potter, y un nuevo señor Oscuro lidera los Mortífagos.

Hermione vive en el mundo muggle, dejando atrás por completo la magia. Y Ron ha rehecho su vida en Alemania, lejos de toda su familia.

Mas una nueva profecía ha sido revelada y sólo dos personas podrán impedir que se cumpla.

¿Cómo Hermione y Ron podrán salvar al mundo ahora que todo es un desastre?

¿Cómo es que Harry ha vuelto a la vida?

¿Y por qué el regreso del trío dorado a la comunidad mágica sólo crea caos?

Una historia llena de dobles caras; misterio, drama, romance y tragedia.

Y la última misión del trío dorado no es más que restaurar el equilibrio entre el mundo mágico y muggle.

 **Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. TM & © 2003. Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R.**

 **Todos los derechos sobre estas pequeñas historias ficticias son mios, no doy el consentimiento para la copia parcial o completa de ninguna de ellas en cualquier otra cuenta o pagina que no sea la mia.**  
 **Evita el plagio. Reporta el plagio.**

 **Los autores se respetan unos a otros.**  
 **Atte. Yuly.**


End file.
